Odiseas del corazón
by dafguerrero
Summary: Para Saori Depranon kido la vida ya no tenía sentido desde el fallecimiento de su novio Milo Antares un año antes, creyó que ese día nunca mas se volvería a enamorar de nadie se cerro por completo al amor. Viviendo de luto por el, pero. ¿Que sucedería si a su vida llegara Patch? Con su sonrisa fácil y con unos ojos que ven en su interior. Ella se verá seducida por su misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas buenas noches primera que nada quiero decirles que estoy de regreso, poco a poco iré actualizando las otras historias que me hacen falta que por cierto es una lista bastante larga que la verdad me estoy preguntando mentalmente, ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para volver a inspirarme? No es pero créanme me buscaré la forma de volver a escribir las otras especialmente Sagittaruis que ya todo el mundo espera su actualización.**

 **Ahora quisiera platicarles de la nueva historia que se tratara únicamente sobre Saori, pero nos adentraremos en el mundo de los ángeles caídos de Lucifer que considero que si bien no pertenecen a la mitología griega merecen su participación; Recuerdo cuando me puse a ver la película hace meses atrás sentí la necesidad de escribir algo sobre ellos, esa idea seguía rodando en mi cabeza hasta que leí la saga juvenil de Hush Hush que trata sobre eso déjenme decirles que yo jamás me he detenido a leer ese tipo de sagas por ser de genero adolescente pero está en particular me capturo como el personaje de Patch Cipriano, un hombre muy exótico; Que avivo mis deseos nació esta historia la protagonista será Saori Kido la historia será narrada en punto de vista de dos personas de ella y del ángel Patch.**

 **Todos los universos de saint Seiya están incluidos excepto Omega por jamás lo he visto, pero haré un esfuerzo de verlo a pesar de que me desagrada un poco su animación. DaanaF aquí esta lo que te prometí me tomo un tiempo escribirlo pero lo hice, claro fue una decisión dura de tomar pero lo haré. Aquí les dejo el prólogo disfrútenlo los personajes de Saint Seiya y de la saga Hush Hush de Masami Kurumada e Beca Fitzpatrick no son míos solo los tomo prestado para fines de diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Prologo**

 **Georgia, Atlanta.**

 **Mansión Depranon Abril del 2009.**

Las elegantes puertas de madera caoba de un color marrón muy oscuro del despacho de la mansión se abrieron por el segundo mayordomo principal de la familia que se encargó de escoltarlo al estudio de Cronos Depranon. Shura Casanovas de nacionalidad española luciendo un ataviado traje de mayordomo negro con un moño rojo, le indico a un hombre que vestía completamente de negro. Sus orbes oscuros se posaron sobre azul-verdoso.

Con una voz calma y formal, le hablo a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Las siguientes palabras.

—Amo Depranon tiene visitas, un joven que quiere verlo. —con sus palabras logro captar la atención de Cronos, que inmediatamente dejo sus documentos para enfocar su mirada para quedarse de piedra. Al ver quien estaba enfrente esperándolo.

—Buenas tardes Cronos, espero que podamos retomar la conversación que dejamos inconclusa.

—Déjanos a solas Shura, que el señor y yo tenemos que conversar algunas cosas importantes. De paso nos puede servir a los dos unos vasos de Whisky, para el caballero y una para mí—le pidió con una voz tensa y seca, algo forzada.

Shura asintió dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia una mirada algo analítica al de la cazadora negra, se retiró cerrando la puerta permitiéndoles así a los dos caballeros para poder conversar cómodamente o forzad-amente con un tema que los dos conocían muy bien, por lo tanto, el hombre de cabello negro como la noche misma pregunto sin rodeo alguno.

Lo conocía muy bien este hombre que estaba parado sobre ella no era humano, sino un monstruo. Un auténtico demonio que jamás se imaginó que existiera. Un ángel que decía ser bueno pero en realidad era una cría del diablo. Un ser sombrío con un alma podrida y sumamente oscura.

— ¿Dónde está ella? Espero que le hayas hablado a ella sobre mí, que se prepare. —el ángel dijo con una voz suave resonando con algo de burla hacía Cronos que se mordió el labio con desprecio. Pero le dijo con una voz gélida acompañada de una sonrisa cínica.

—No está porque se fue con su novio a un evento del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Llegaste dos minutos con quince segundos tarde, para conocerla quizás te cambiaría esa alma oscura que posees con solo verla a los ojos. —menciono Cronos dedicándole una mirada, que podría rivalizar al ángel.

El ángel se encogió de hombros. Sonrío con esa sonrisa que él conocía a la perfección. Había algo en verdad amenazante en el aura de él que le ponía los pelos, de punta; pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Crees que me importa que ella tenga un novio? Lo que me interesa es que cumplas con tu juramento Depranon, tú hiciste algo que en mi mundo está completamente prohibido. Tienes suerte que te dejará vivir otro como yo te hubiese arrancado el corazón de tu pecho con un puñal eso es algo demasiado generoso. Tortura era lo que te merecías. No te preocupes ese supuesto novio de ella es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacerle? —menciono con cautela, y algo de asombro se negaba a creer que el ángel fuera capaz de hacerle algo al muchacho. —. Justo cabe destacar que mi nieta desconoce el juramento que hice, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de mis acciones… jamás me imagine que arrastraría lo más sagrado de mi jodida vida. Poco me interesa lo que le hagas al novio, pero a mi nieta…

—No estoy aquí para recordar viejos tiempos. Limítate a cumplir tu juramento, por cierto. ¿Me dijeron que es igual a la difunta esposa de tu hijo? Eso quiere decir que realmente es bellísima—el ángel desdeño. —Si me das una foto de ella podré reconocerla en la calle así que a eso vine, por las fotos de tu nieta.

Crono no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a cumplir la orden del ángel aunque refunfuñando definitivamente buscaría alguna forma un día de estos para cobrársela pero ahora debía ser paciente, le tendió las fotos más recientes de la niña. Donde se admiraba a una jovencita de baja estatura pero hermosa.

—Son las fotos más recientes que tengo de ella. Ya tienes todo lo que quieres; pero te advierto que si le haces daño te despedazaré. No la lastime ella es solo una niña muy inocente y de un corazón muy frágil. Alguien lleno de pureza que un ser lleno de crueldad y oscuridad, como tu jamás sabrá apreciar. —escupió Cronos con veneno, por lo que el ángel decidió pasar ese comentario por alto.

El joven de cabellera negra no le hizo caso a sus palabras se dedicó a contemplar, la foto donde salía la niña de cabello castaño claro con una mirada llena de dulzura y bondad; Su boca servía como sostén para una limpia y gentil sonrisa mezclado con una inocencia genuina que jamás admiro o encontró en cada una de las mujeres mortales que él había conocido, a lo largo de su existencia como inmortal. Ni tampoco se tomó la molestia de conocerla a fondo ni siquiera a Jolie Abrams la hija de un importante noble que conocía hace siglos atrás cuando el recién perdió sus alas.

Lo único que se podía relacionar entre Jolie y la jovencita de la foto; Era que ambas tenían el cabello castaño. Lo que las diferenciaba en si eran las tonalidades de castaño en su cabello.

Mientras que Jolie poseía el cabello castaño oscuro con mechones dorados o a veces rojizos, y el de niña era todo lo contrario era claro que fácilmente se confundía con el rubio, pero la realidad que no era así seguía siendo marrón. Unas cuantas pecas alrededor del tabique de la nariz con un número de diferencia que Jolie se le asentaba mucho cuando se enojaba, el de la jovencita sola cuando sonreía eran más oscuras; pero no le quitaban ese aire juvenil a su rostro.

Crono se mordió el labio inferior con desprecio al ver, el como el semblante del ángel cambio. Había algo en la mirada que no se lo creía en lo absoluto un semblante de confusión, recogido y principalmente melancolía que no pudo ocultar bien. Entonces la voz del pelinegro lo trajo a la realidad diciéndole.

—He de decir que tu nieta, es un ser hermoso y cautivante. —y el ángel le devolvió la foto. —Te puedo decir que estoy impresionado, no corrijo fascinado pero lo del novio me encargo yo una niña como ella no podría salir con el idiota que este a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —se sintió intrigado.

—Nada que te interese me retiro la quiero conocer. —se incorporó de su asiento, ni siquiera acepto el vaso de Whisky que Shura traía. Perdido entre sus pensamientos se dijo—"Es idéntica a Jolie, solo que con el cabello más claro y de estatura baja. ¿Será una coincidencia?" —se quejó para sí mismo, aunque Jolie solo fue una más de todas las mujeres que pasaron en su cama. Pero lo que no comprendía por qué se estremeció al verla plasmada en esa niña pero le restó importancia siguió su camino, él tenía planes para esa chiquita hermosa.

Crono se quedó mirando desconcertado no comprendía de repente la extraña postura que tomo el ángel, pero lo mantendría de cerca vigilado con sus secuaces. Él era un hombre era bastante peligroso incluso más que en él con aura de muerte, peligroso y un monstruo, pero lo tendría que estar con cuidado porque su nieta estaba de por medio.

 **Bien aquí está el prólogo el primer capítulo ya está por terminarse si esta historia obtiene un review o dos aunque sea, la sigo la convierto en una de mis más historias. Sino la borró eso ya queda en decisión de ustedes. Aquí unas informaciones extras.**

 **Atlanta: Es la capital y cuidad más extensa y poblada del estado de Georgia y la trigésimo tercera en los estados unidos.**

 **Jolie Abrams: La hija de un noble, la mujer por la cual Jev/Patch perdió sus alas. Su puesto como Árcangel. Exclusiva del cuento de los Calabozos de Langeais.**

 **Cronos: Dios del tiempo y titán primordial personaje exclusivo de Saint Seiya Episodio G.**

 **Patch Cipriano: Es un ángel caído con la apariencia de un chico muy alto, de un buen estado físico, de ojos y cabello negro.**

 **Hush Hush: una novela juvenil publicada en el año 2009 por la autora estadounidense Becca Fitzpatrick.**

 **Está narrada en primera persona bajo la perspectiva de Nora Grey, quien se ve directamente involucrada en grandes misterios y peligros cuando conoce a su nuevo compañero de Biología llamado Patch Cipriano, quien se revela como un ángel caído que posee una conexión oscura con la misma Nora.**


	2. Capitulo N1

**Veo que la historia tuvo una buena aceptación a pesar de recibir un review y un favorito para mi es suficiente como lo explique al final de lo que subí anoche me lleva una grata sorpresa, y voy a reconocer que el prólogo es bastante intrigante denota aires de misterios que no explica absolutamente nada pero no se preocupen aquí explicaré algunas cosas que deben saber sobre esta historia. De hora en adelante los prólogos serán así. Lo primero que voy a comenzar son las diferencias de arcos argumentales con respecto al tiempo que se realiza Saint Seiya y Hush Hush.**

 **Conocemos a la perfección que Saint Seiya se realiza la historia del trama en el año que salió a la televisión eso fue en los 80 casi ya finalizando la década para iniciar los 90. 1986 los países que se llevan a cabo son Japón y Grecia en el santuario en honor de la deidad de la diosa Atenea. Creo que no se debería hablar más.**

 **Sin embargo, la novela Hush, Hush no se desarrolla en el mismo tiempo sino en la década de ya los 2000, en el año 2009. En Estados Unidos un estado que conforman el sur, Maine en una cuidad ficticia que se llama Coldwater. Pero en su lugar usare una ciudad que si existe Portland. Pueblo con aires muy victorianos y zonas pesqueras hogar de los ángeles caídos y Nephilims. Por eso he tomado la decisión de que la historia se ambientara un año después de la novela Hush Hush; En el año 2010; En vez de utilizar ciudades pequeñas me inclinare por unas más grandes como Atlanta la capital del estado de Georgia, ya que deben acordarse de que Saori es una noble Japonesa. Con un imperio muy grande, por eso una ciudad como Coldwater le queda pequeña a su posición económica muy elevada. La edad de los personajes se la subiré a 16 años o quizás un poco más que eso, porque para ser honestos 13 años es demasiado extremista para ser honesta.**

 **Como siempre yo le doy un halago a mí sensei FriendlyMusroon el fundador del Milori que empezado a seguir desde el 2012, fue el que me enseño todo lo que es sobre la serie clásica…llevó una gran amistad de hace 4 años. Los invito a que lean sus historias especialmente Guerras Doradas a pesar de haber finalizado ya en el 2014, sigue trayéndome lágrimas, risas y muchos momentos épicos. Me enseño todo lo que se, sobre la serie.**

 **Les prometo que me informaré hasta lo más mínimo sobre el mundo de los ángeles caídos, y todo sobre el mundo de saint Seiya. Ahora mismo deje en parado el manga clásico, para leer la continuación oficial de Episodio G; Episodio G Assasian que posee un trama parecido a Hush Hush en cuanto a lo sobrenatural. Saintia Sho y el más importante de todos Next Dimension que espero que lo traduzcan.**

 **Como me han quedado pendiente el Hipermito, Taizen y muchas cosas más; De Hush Hush leer el verdadero libro de Enoc que habla la historia de los ángeles caídos. Releerme las cuatro novelas de Hush Hush. Ya que el del libro desconozco que dice, si valida la información del original que ya lo tengo descargado en mi Tablet.**

 **Los dorados de diferentes generaciones saldrán. Como se involucraran personajes de la saga de Silencio, Silencio que interactúen con los Saint Seiya trabajare sus personalidades de acuerdo sus perfiles; Especialmente los de Saori y Patch será un reto es como escribir un Milo y Saori, pero más complejo. Porque el Patch es un auténtico demonio ya que los ángeles caídos entran en la categoría de demonios eso lo leí me dejo impresionada.**

 **Habrá muchos cambios que voy a enumerar:**

— **En este universo Saori no lleva como primer apellido Kido sino como segundo, en su lugar Depranon es su primer apellido. Sus padres son griegos completamente, pero su madre Metis era griega-Japonesa por lo tanto la niña es solo un cuarto de Japonesa. Por respeto a Mitsumasa Kido el señor que crío a la diosa Atenea de la serie.**

— **Aioria no será caballero dorado, en su lugar un ángel caído que alguna vez fue un Arcángel de muy alto rango. Tampoco será hermano de Aioros, sino un ángel que perdió las alas por amor a una mujer; Aioros pertenecerá a la familia Depranon como el hermano mayor y principal cabecilla de todos los hermanos de Saori.**

— **Patch Cipriano es un empresario dedicado a la arrendamiento de casas que en realidad fueron las múltiples viviendas a lo largo de su existencia como inmortal y caído que caminaba sobre la tierra, pero se mantendrá la escena del libro. Que se los recomiendo muy bien.**

— **Vee Sky un personaje del libro será la mejor amiga de Saori.**

— **Usare los colores originales de todos los personajes, que tienen en la manga.**

 **Reyna Lisset: Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, te lo agradezco espero estar cada vez poco a poco me pondré en contacto con mis otras historias, ¿Qué ha pasado en Perú? Me encanto saber que te dio intriga porque esa era la idea, bueno si quieres esta historia te adentrara en un mundo de esa saga de libros. Claro que la seguiré gracias por tu review me ha hecho muy feliz.**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace.).**

 **Prologo**

 **Un año antes. Cementerio de Oakland Cemetery, Georgia Atlanta.**

—Saori—un hombre alto que no pasaba del 1,87 m. Con una contextura musculosa vestía un traje negro que le quedaba un guante. Con el cabello castaño oscuro se acercó a una niña de cabello castaño claro que vestía un traje de negro.

—Estoy bien Aioros hermano déjame sola unos minutos, deseo despedirme por mi sola de Milo. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? —comenzó Saori—. Hoy una parte de mi corazón se murió… se va al cielo con Milo, por eso al menos deseo decirle unas palabras a él. Por favor, dile a Shura que prepare la limosina que se lleve a mis abuelos, que yo me voy contigo, Heracles y el pequeño Regulus.

—Enana lo mejor es que te vengas con nosotros, lo dejes descansar. —explico Heracles intentando convencerla, pero Saori lo negó.

—Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que mi novio no tenía familia. Nadie que llore por él. Su única familia soy yo—una gentil sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella. —. Yo sé que donde sepa el Arcángel Jev mi héroe de la infancia, lo llevara a su manto para guiarlo con dios. Sé que él va a escucharme.

Tanto Aioros como Heracles, se miraron entre sí con un gesto de duda. Fue Heracles el que se atrevió a preguntarle. — ¿Quién diantres son el Jev?

—Un héroe de la mitología judío-cristiana, entre otras palabras un Arcángel muy poderoso. Como el San Miguel que se suele mencionar mucho nuestra abuela, me contaba mucha historia sobre el cuándo era una niña pequeña aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo todavía teniendo quince años me agrada escuchar esa historia. Pero ya váyanse no se preocupen por mí yo estaré bien se los prometo soy mucho más fuerte de lo que piensan, no soy una niña pequeña que se corre a esconder detrás de sus hermanos que no se sabe defender completamente sola.

Heracles intentó hablar pero Aioros no lo dejo en su lugar lo tomo de la manga de su camisa indicándole que no, que los dos respetaban la privacidad de su hermana menor, y a pesar de que los ojos verde avenilla del castaño cobrizo rubio destellaba con preocupación. Suspiro se soltó de él, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse junto con Aioros dejando por fin a Saori sola enfrente de la lápida de cerámica blanco hueso de la tumba de Milo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Saori. Se acercó a la lápida de Milo se incoó hasta que su cuerpo se quedara a la altura en la fría pieza de mármol olvidándose por completo que llevaba puesto un vestido de diseñador se embarrara por completo de tierra y algo de lodo por el suelo lleno de hierba mojada. Coloco con cuidado el recuadro con un marco en plata la foto de Milo unos dos meses antes de ese horrible suceso en la guerra en ese retrato el salía con vida y mucho vigor así como era el, los ojos azules como el cielo; Sus cabellos rubios. Una lagrima solitaria salía del rabio del ojo de la castaña, pero se la limpio con el mango del vestido.

Se regañó así misma mentalmente diciéndose que no debía llorar. Sino todo lo contrario debía de ser fuerte se lo prometió a Milo como una promesa que se hizo para sí misma convenciéndose que donde quiera que estuviera Milo en la estaría cuidando. Cuando por fin le pudo dar un último adiós a su amado escorpión como lo apodaban en el ejército. Se incorporó de su lugar sacudiéndose la mugre y el sucio de su vestido.

Se alzó para enfocar su mirada el lienzo oscuro con las estrellas brillando más que nunca.

—Las estrellas están brillando como nunca —la niña pestañeó admirando el cielo estrellado, para su sorpresa había una estrella que más que nunca destellaba solo logro articular. —Me siento tan sola sin ti Milo, cada día que pasa me estoy muriendo por dentro. Siento que te llevaste una parte de mí, contigo, pero te juró que saldré adelante sola como me lo pediste… quizás encuentre alguien que me ayude a encontrarle sentido a la vida. ¿Qué será de mí sin ti? Seque muchas veces me pediste que me preparara para este día.

Una estrella fugaz pasó sobre el campo visual de los ojos azul-verde de la niña que se sorprendió que en esta época del año pasara alguna específicamente en el mes de agosto, como era una tradición vieja, muy popular decía y pidió un deseo solo pudo susurrar.

—" **Regrésame a mi Milo, o déjame conocer a alguien que pueda reemplazarlo en mi corazón."** —menciono, pero después de unos segundos se sacudió la cabeza alejando esa idea tan tonta se retiró dejando así unas palabras en el aire sin saber que unos profundos orbes negros lo seguían hasta la entrada del cementerio.

No se dedicaban a seguirla los pasos hasta la salida del cementerio sino se encargaban de vigilaría entre las sombras asegurándose de que nada le sucedería, como un ángel custodio que se encargaba de proteger a la persona que le asignaron los jefes de alta jerarquía.

 **Capitulo N°1**

 **Abril Del 2010.**

Las campanadas del colegio católico resonaban por todas las instalaciones del plantel escolar exclusivamente para señoritas de todas las clases sociales, aunque en su mayoría eran niñas de alta alcurnia las que asistían a este colegio privado. No solo en el lugar, sino por todo la calle Ferry Rd NW, Atlanta, GA 30327. Donde se daba el habitual anuncio que todos los residentes de esa calle conocían se celebraría una misa para el de fin de curso del segundo año de secundaria.

En la pequeña capilla del plantel, y esta temporada le tocaba al padre Shaka hacer la despedida.

Saori caminaba entre la multitud de niñas de su salón que cursaban con ella el segundo año de High School. Se acomodaban en una fila por cada grupo desde el 1-A hasta culminar en el 1-C así sucesivamente se culminaban en el 6-C el último grupo que se graduaba de la secundaria.

Se acomodaba un poco mejor su falda de cuadros azul profundo, celeste y blanco en pequeñas hileras. A juego con una camisa con el logotipo de la institución a juego con su sudadera reglamentaria. Se ajustó un poco mejor sus dos lazos con los colores característicos de la falda. Azul y blanco se acomodó un poco sus rizos.

Pestañeo con cierta simpatía y picardía. Su atención se centró a las decoraciones que este año habían escogido las hermanas para la celebración de fin de curso del año escolar. Eran escenografía muy alegre con diferentes colores acompañado de texturas que eran agradables. Una perfecta interpretación de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. A la simple vista de un espectador que no asista al colegio venía de afuera del mismo, pero para la niña eran un poco exuberantes para una despedida algo informal no se requería hacer tanto lujo. Lo sencillo siempre era lo mejor. A su lado Vee Sky dijo.

—Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual todos los años las monjas se gastan esta cantidad estratosfera de dinero en una celebración que durara según el reglamento cuatro horas y medias, no se les permite a las alumnas traer un acompañante masculino. Ni muchos menos chicos mayores monos y extremadamente atractivos.

— ¿Cómo Vee? —dijo Saori que pestañeaba de la confusión. —Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias enviarle una carta a la madre superiora, para que permitiera que la población masculina entrara a esta institución gobernó únicamente por señoritas.

Vee bajo las pestañas y sonrió torva menté.

—No sería una mala idea, así las clases de biología no serían tan aburrida después de todo no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

— ¿Vee? ¿No eres virgen? —se asustó Saori ante la nueva información que su cerebro procesaba.

—No tan alto —guiño el ojo cuando una quinta campanada sonó, incomodando mucho a Saori pero cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar otras de dos de sus mejores amigas llegaron. Casandra y Shunrei, con sus rostros rojos de tanto correr.

Casandra se aliso sus cabellos castaños medio de su trenza, dijo totalmente agotada. — ¡Pensé que no llegaríamos por el amor de dios, mucho tráfico y aparte Shunrei se quedó dormida por eso la tuve que esperar! Hasta la falda se me ensucio con algo de lodo que horror eso que hoy vine presentable para la misa.

—No fue para tanto…la verdad es que no escuche el despertador. De no ser por mi hermano Dohko que me despertó trece minutos después tal vez no llegaría—se quejó tímidamente la china, y Vee se colocó a su lado la atrajo le dijo sonriendo sorprendiéndola a ella.

—No eres la única que casi llega tarde amiga, yo igual.

—Eso que te llame a las 5:40 de la mañana para que despertaras holgazana. —se burló Saori.

—Saori que linda estas hoy te esmeraste mucho con el rizado, me encanta los lazos que llevas en la cola que caballo que te hiciste. Definitivamente tierna pero elegante para esta ocasión. —le halago Casandra con una sonrisa mientras se formaban de nuevo, dentro de su fila. —. Muchas gracias Casandra, Mi me ayudo a escogerlos esta mañana. Las dos pensaron lo mismo con relación a mi peinado.

—Sigo pensando que Mi debe cambiarse de colegio y venirse, para acá a estudiar con nosotras sería divertido así seriamos las cinco y no tendríamos que informarle de todo cada vez que vamos a tu mansión. Es muy aburrido no tenerla aquí con nosotros, enserio nena insístele que se venga a estudiar el siguiente año aquí. En The Lovett Shcool.

—No eres la única que casi llega tarde amiga, yo igual.

—Eso que te llame a las 5:40 de la mañana para que despertaras holgazana.

—Vee tiene razón Mi tiene que estar aquí con nosotras en estos momentos, quejándonos de la decoración de la misa.

—Veré que puedo hacer, ¿Pero no les prometo nada? Mí adoro el colegio donde está estudiando actualmente aunque le coloque mi colegio, como opción número uno, pero lo rechazo. —comenzó Saori. —Por cierto no sé si deba decirlo, pero ya se enteraron… del cambio que harán en la fiesta de fin de curso. Van a aceptar que las alumnas traigan un compañero masculino. Desconozco que las hizo cambiar; pero es una verdadera fortuna que se abrieran a nuevas posibilidades.

— ¡Que! —chitaron las tres impresionadas, captando la atención de los demás. Los profesores las fulminaban con la mirada.

—Que bien al fin, nuestros ruegos fueron escuchados. Tendremos prospectos masculinos, para escoger. Porque ya le tengo al ojo a un vecino mío que quiero invitar. —se emocionó Casandra acomodándose su trenza, Vee por su parte se rió risueña.

—Probablemente Shiyru quiera ir conmigo siempre ha querido conocer el colegio donde estudio, aunque me da un poco de pena pedírselo. —se avergonzó un poco la asiática, pero provoco que sus amigas les sonrieran por la mención de su amor no tan platónico.

Saori se dedicó a contemplar a cada una de sus amigas. Muy distintas entre sí, comenzando con Vee que tiene los ojos verdes, pelo rubio platino y está unos kilos por encima de "con curvas" era mucho más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres promedio. Media un m 1,83 m con rasgos escandinavos. Por su parte Casandra era de cabello castaño oscuro aunque no tanto, de piel blanca, ojos marrón claro. Con un cuerpo de reloj de arena muy característicos de las latinas. Medía un 1,67 m de nacionalidad colombiana.

Shunrei tenía el pelo negro como la noche y largo, contaba con una contextura delgada, ojos azul oscuro, de rasgos chinos muy hermosos. De baja estatura como ella un 1,54 m por ser asiática. Ella se describía a sí misma como una joven de cabello castaño claro con mechones como el sol mismo, su piel era blanca lechosa, sus ojos azul zafiro a veces se le tornaban verdes. Cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y delicado, toda piernas como un taburete de bar a pesar de que era de baja estatura. Ella era griega-japonesa por parte de su madre. Griega por su padre, aunque sus rasgos eran más del pueblo mediterráneo que japonés. Unas cuantas pecas. Su cabello era liso totalmente pero usualmente se lo rizaba con una plancha para darle más volumen a las puntas.

Desafortunadamente su estatura se fue del lado de los Kidos, siendo relativamente baja un centímetro más alto que su amiga Shunrei. Del lado de los Depranon eran arriba del 1,70 siendo tantos hombres como mujeres muy altas para la estatura promedio entre ambos sexos.

Su belleza a veces solía ser confundida con la de un ángel o una diosa. El comparativo que más utilizaban era de la diosa; pero últimamente se referían a ella como un ángel muy bello que cayó del cielo. Eso la desconcertaba bastante, pero le restó importancia. De adentraron en los interiores de la iglesia donde les esperaba una larga hora de palabras dedicadas a dios.

Pero sonrío a pesar de todo ellas eran sus almas no gemelas especialmente Vee. No era porque cada una supiera el secreto de las otras cosas que no compartían solo en sus diarios. Las cinco porque eso incluye a mi criada y amiga Mí, que este vínculo que empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Continuaría en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

 **Taxco Restaurante Mexicano.**

Un hombre de cabello negro como lo noche se meció su silla hacia atrás sobre dos patas, extendió sus brazos, y los doblo detrás de su cuello muy cerca del broche de su cadena de plata. Su mirada se posó al reloj de pared que en ese mismo instante marcaba la hora exacta. Las 8:22 de la mañana. Pidió una mesa, en un oscuro rincón en donde la luz del sol de la mañana no llegaba. Al otro lado de la mesa, un rubio con un excelente estado físico con unos músculos muy bien esculpidos a su lado otro uno de cabello castaño claro y de ojo verde intenso, terminaba de taza de café de un solo sorbo.

El rubio no dejaba de mostrar su expresión de aburrimiento exagerado.

Sonrío faltaban cuatro horas para ser exactos para poder efectuar su movimiento, su gran entrada a algo que había esperado con paciencia durante mucho tiempo idealizando su plan con la confianza de que todo realizaría a la perfección. Sus dos mejores amigos no lo dejaban de admirar con el semblante endurecido de la duda, ¿Preguntándose que estaría planeando ahora? Que no los deseaba incluir a los dos.

 **The Lovett Shcool, salida de la capilla.**

La misa finalizó con éxito total, el padre Shaka concluyó con una bonita oración que se ganó toda una oleada de aplausos por parte del cuerpo estudiantil, acompañado con los profesores, colaboradores y las monjas. Y poco a poco todos se empezaron a retirar Saori estaba a punto, hacer lo mismo con sus amigas hasta la voz del sacerdote Hindú la detuvo.

—Señorita Saori espere…—y Saori se detuvo a medio caminar cuando la misa había finalizado. Iba detrás de sus amigas pero el padre Shaka llamó y ella caminó hasta su encuentro. Lo encontró sobre la cripta, sin su bastón de ceguera con sus anteojos colocados, el tabique de su nariz aquellas lupas de cristal dejaban admirar sus ojos azul marino.

—Dígame padre Shaka. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —y Saori le dedico una respetuosa reverencia.

—En nada esto se trata de ti, hace media hora la hermana Verónica vino a traerme esto a la oficina. Tengo entendido que la otra semana tu difunto novio Milo Antares cumple un año de su fallecimiento en plena acción en Ucrania. La misión que le asignaron. Por lo tanto, el ejército me mando esta invitación para ti, es una reunión con los caídos. Por la guerra de Estados Unidos-Ucrania. —prosiguió Shaka, de sus ropas sacerdotales le tendió a la niña la invitación por parte del ejercito de los Estados Unidos. —. Algunos profesores y yo nos reunimos hoy en la mañana para discutir sobre el tema acordamos, si te adelantamos los exámenes que te hacen falta, para que puedas tomar tu vuelo con tranquilidad a Europa.

Saori admiró con tristeza la invitación que el padre Shaka sostenía en su mano derecha, pero no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Aún le costaba asimilar que Milo ya no estaba aquí. Poner su mejor cara. Tomar la tarjeta entre sus manos para luego guardársela en el bolsillo de su falda, le dedico una segunda reverencia al rubio le dijo con algo de precaución.

—Me temo que no podrá asistir mis abuelos me dijeron que lo mejor, es que me mantenga lejos de toda esa burocracia militar. Yo les voy a escribir excusándome de que no puedo asistir a su evento en Ucrania; No es por la razón que usted cree sino por otras de peso muy grande, el abogado de mi difunto novio se contactó conmigo alegrando que Milo me dejo una herencia, sus propiedades y un seguro de vida que debo reclamar. Yo tengo que estar presente es más, hoy él vendrá a mi mansión para hacer los preparativos de los papeles introducirlos en la corte.

—Espera, ¿No era que Milo es huérfano tanto de padre como madre? —se quejó Shaka.

—Sí, pero su única familia se podría decir que soy yo su novia. Él quería asegurar mi futuro a pesar de que yo pertenezco a una familia noble de ambos lados. Que soy multimillonaria pero eso no le impido dejarme asegurada. —comenzó Saori con una fortaleza increíble, lo que Shaka admiro esa niña en verdad se tragaba su dolor de la pérdida de su novio. Pero sabía mostrar su mejor cara ante las peores circunstancias.

No lo dejaba sacar a flote para que nadie admirara lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Detestaba que la gente sintiera lastima. Por la ausencia de Milo, su tan desafortunado fallecimiento en la guerra donde la gente iba todos los días a firmar su sentencia de muerte hasta a veces, los que lograban sobrevivir a esas tragedias tan espantosas terminaban trastornados de la mente. Shaka entonces pensó en unas palabras le sonrió diciéndole a la niña.

—Dios te recompensara con otro amor, uno que te hará acelerar ese pequeño y fuerte corazón que posees. Pero puro como su alma, tan dulce y llena de luz. Cuando menos lo esperes encontraras otro hombre que te hará olvidar a Milo, te hará volver a creer en el amor. Él se volverá en un bonito recuerdo. —termino Shaka, y Saori asintió agradeciéndole sus palabras.

—Gracias por sus palabras las tomaré en cuenta—le sonrió la niña se retiró dejando al padre solo.

Shaka le siguió con la mirada hasta la salida. Cuando salió de la capilla sus tres amigas la rodearon para bombardearla de preguntas con respecto, ¿A lo que deseaba el padre Shaka? Aparentemente Saori solo les pudo decir la palabra de Milo. Automáticamente Vee, Shunrei y Casandra se retrajeron un poco avergonzadas por su actitud. El tema de Milo Antares estaba prohibido para ellas, para evitarle la pena a la niña de recordarle. Casandra rompió el silencio hablando de un tema que tal vez le interesaría a Saori.

—Cambiando de tema…ya saben, ¿A quién van a llevar al baile? Ahora que nos dan permiso de llevar a un acompañante masculino. Yo en lo personal quiero llevar a mi vecino es muy atractivo a parte son como los que me gusta, Shunrei le pedirá a Shiyru que vaya con ella pero las deja a ustedes dos. De Vee no nos extrañemos que intente invitar a Anthony.

—Vee. Se te olvido que los padres de Anthony te colocaron una orden de restricción. —agregó Shunrei caminando a lado de ella, mientras se ajustaba un poco la sudadera del colegio. —. Lo que sucedió el verano pasado cuando lo invitaste a salir. Te lo llevaste a Maine a Portland donde anteriormente vivías antes de mudarte a Atlanta, al parque de atracciones del Delphi pobres debieron verlo gritar en el Arcángel.

—Ah sí es cierto, él le temía a las alturas pero tú insististe tanto que termino por subirse atracción.

—Lo dejaste en el hospital…no lo intentes—hablaron al unísono Saori y Casandra.

La rubia dejo caminar por unos instantes para tomar asiento, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Golpeó su mejilla con su puño.

—Déjalo. Tener a Anthony Bayless es un disparate de todas formas. Lo que necesitamos, es fijar nuestra mirada en otra parte. Un viaje de carretera por toda la gran ciudad de Atlanta conseguir prospectos con chicos mayores como nosotras. Como lo hizo Saori, o se olvidaban que Milo tenía 23 años cuando se hicieron novios.

—Ve-e por dios no tienes que tomar mi antigua relación como referencia. Yo por mi parte posiblemente lleve a mi mayordomo Shura o mi hermano Aioros o Heracles creo que se lo pediré a Aioros—declaro Saori avergonzada, pero fulminando a la rubia con la mirada. Le desagrada que le recordaran la edad de su novio cuando se conocieron. —Estoy segura de que si Milo hubiera estado vivo, él le hubiese encantado ir contigo. Es más considero que los dos se hubieran vestido de rojo. Era su color favorito.

—Nah, estoy segura de que él me hubiera llamado dos días antes para que escogiera yo el vestido. —se halagó así misma Vee, sacándola una carcajada a Shunrei.

—Como lo haces la mayoría de las veces con nosotras.

—Si hablando de vestidos, no se supone que deberíamos de estar partiendo de inmediato al centro comercial para comprar nuestros vestidos para mañana en la noche, otro para el sábado para el festival. En lo personal fue difícil suplicarle a mi padre que me diera su tarjeta de crédito…tanto así que le prometí que pintaría la habitación de la abuela—se quejó Casandra tomando su mochila cerrando la cremallera.

—No creo que nos dejen salir afuera, hasta que sean las 11:30 de la mañana. —les recordó Saori, lo que fastidio a la castaña.

—Saben que mejor vamos a jugar un partido de voleibol, para despedir el curso. Así matamos algo de tiempo, aunque espero que después de esta horrible sección de ejercicios mi cabello no se esponje a veces es horrible tener el cabello rizado. —interrumpió Vee incorporándose de su lugar, la idea encantó a las otras tres jovencitas que se emocionaron las cuatro corrieron en dirección a la cancha. Donde se reunirían para jugar.

…

Las cuatro se formaron en equipos de dos personas para el partido. Saori con Vee, y Casandra con Shunrei, como era de costumbre cada vez hacían un partido juntas en educación física el entrenador prestó con mucho gusto la cancha y el balón para su juego de celebración de fin de curso. Su partido improvisado empezó con un golpe preciso por parte del equipo rojo conformado por Saori y Vee, que le metió mucho empeño de lanzar la pelota oficialmente el partido comenzó.

Lo que empezó siendo un simple partido de media hora se convirtió en uno de una hora, ninguno de los dos lados deseaba ceder.

El empeño era tal que se lo llevaron a nivel profesional como si estuvieran en las olimpiadas, o en una importante competencia donde se llevaría una medalla de oro. Otro premio de gran valor, pero tanto era el empeño de Casandra en intentar superar a Vee en el partido en uno de los golpes accidentalmente lanzo la pelota fuera del campo hacía el otro lado de la reja dándole a accidentalmente a un motorista que pasaba por ahí, en el peor momento. Mal momento.

Una pelota de voleibol obstruyó el campo visual del motorista. Obligándolo a desviarse hacer horrible ruido que alerto a las cuatro muchachas.

Había dejado a sus amigos en su departamento para que hicieran sus maletas porque hoy mismo salía su vuelo de regreso a Portland en el estado de Maine, su antiguo hogar. Mientras él debía resolver ciertos asuntos personales. Estaba en su moto, a toda velocidad sobre la carretera concurrida de locales, y un paso escolar. Él había tomado esta ruta cientos de veces, y nunca nada perturbo su campo visual. Hasta que una pelota de voleibol se atravesó en su camino. Se vio obligado a frenar. No podía oír nada sobre el gemido del motor, y cuando se salía en una curva. Freno con fuerza, se inclinó bruscamente a la derecha se enderezó hecha furia al ver la pelota.

Tendida sobre el concreto muy cerca de las marcas que dejo la motocicleta.

Estaciono la moto, se bajó de la misma quitándose el casco con sus profundos ojos negros como la noche hechos una completa furia. Pudo notar que cuatro jovencitas colegialas que se bajaban de la reja totalmente horrorizadas por lo que estuvieron provocar. Una catástrofe.

Los murmuras de las cuatro eran hacía Casandra su exagerada fuerza.

—Casandra por el amor de dios, estuviste a punto de crear una catástrofe. —se molestó Saori al darse ser la primera en correr a ver si el motorista, no estaba herido.

—Por dios, modera tu fuerza niña. —maldijo Vee.

—Hay Casandra donde tu apasionamiento vaya, siempre causa problemas. —se preocupó Shunrei al ver el semblante del motorizado, se sintió intimidada por sus ojos negros como la noche. Se oscurecieron mucho más al ver a las responsables.

Definitivamente esto no terminara bien. Tengo el presentimiento que ese señor, nos va a demandar por casi matarlo—se sobresaltó Shunrei al ver que Vee era la primera en interponerse, entre las tres. Como siempre protegiéndolas como una madre. En especial a Saori que era la más pequeña.

Vee se adelantó para hablar, pero el hombre vestido completamente de negro le dijo con un tono muy sombrío y un tanto sarcástico.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién fue la listilla que tiro esa pelota afuera de la cancha cerca de mi campo visual? —le pregunto a las cuatro muchachas completamente enojado.

—Lo lamento nada, es que mi amiga no se fijó lo que estaba haciendo así que le pedimos que nos perdone, por favor no le diga nada nuestros profesores lo que menos queremos que en fin de curso. Nos castiguen en detención—se disculpó Vee con varias reverencias, seguidas de las demás.

—Ósea ustedes piensan que yo debo perdonar a un grupo de niñas colegialas, que estuvieron a punto de hacerme chocar y destrozar mi moto. —comenzó con suma frialdad, dándoles a las cuatro una sonrisa que prometía problemas. Muchos problemas si no se alejaban—. Observen a sus talones estuvieron a punto de su imprudencia hacerme destruir una de las llantas del Harley. O en el peor de los casos el que yo me accidente. Así que será mejor que en este mismo instante me digan, ¿Quiénes son sus jodidos profesores que le permiten hacer eso?

—Casandra deberías de dar un paso en frente. —le sugirió Shunrei, por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué? Para que el jodidamente sensual tipo que tenemos enfrente con los mejores músculos que he visto, en toda mi vida me regañe. Me niego rotundamente a que ese Adonis me haga algo tiene un aura muy peligrosa, esa sonrisa… hay algo en ella que me perturba totalmente—trago muy grueso la latina, sintiéndose atemorizada del pelinegro.

—Oigan… ¿Acaso no piensan decir nada el papacito se está enojando? —se preocupó Vee, al notar como el motorista se cruzaba de brazos dejando expuesto a través de su cazadora su buen, y desarrollado cuerpo.

Vee se volteó sobre sus talones al admirar el rostro de Casandra, que adquiría de un color intenso y sus facciones se desdibujaban una expresión deplorable, al sentir el aura muy peligrosa acompañado de un magnetismo de seducción total que las cobijaba a las cuatro especialmente a Saori aunque lo negara en voz alta, que no les dejaba emitir una palabra coherente.

Al ver que ninguna se atrevía hablar, Saori despertó de su trance para evitarle a Casandra un mal disgusto el último día de clases. Se posó un paso al frente con la frente en alto, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de la pena o más bien del calor, que le estaba recorriendo en el cuerpo al ver a ese hombre posado sobre ellas. Sin embargo, Vee se le adelanto como dándole a entender que su acción la pondría en un horrible problema que después no podría enfrentarse ella sola.

Decidió echarse a sí misma la culpa.

—Yo fui la culpable de que la pelota le diera a tu casco, así que si tienes algún problema que discutir lo puedes hacer conmigo. —su acción sorprendió a las otras tres especialmente a Saori.

— ¿Fuiste tú? —repitió el pelinegro. —A ver, eres lo bastante grande y gruesa como para lanzar una pelota afuera de las canchas. Veo que desconoces él, ¿Cómo controlar tu fuerza?

—Lo que pasa es que calcule mal… pero le juró que la próxima vez tendré cuidado. No vaya con los profesores es lo único que les pedimos las cuatro. —menciono dedicándole una reverencia de disculpa, acompañada de Casandra, Shunrei y Saori.

Le alzo una ceja escéptica ante sus palabras, por unos instantes dejando atrás su enojo por la catástrofe que estas chiquitas le pudieron haber causado tanto a él, como a su motocicleta para evitar abalanzarse sobre ellas olvidándose por completo que era unas mujeres se encaminó en dirección a su motocicleta se recostó sobre ella para admirar un poco mejor a cada una de las niñas uniformadas.

La primera la que se disculpó era una rubia muy alta para ser exactos casi rozando el 1,85 m tenía la ligera sospecha que esa estatura no era completamente normal para su edad si no se equivocaba le calculaba a cada una entre 14-16 años de edad, se dedicó a volver a analizar a la rubia tenía lindos rasgos lo único era que estaba encima de un cuerpo con curvas, para no decir vulgarmente que estaba gorda. De seguro si Rixon la viera se volvería loco por el simple hecho de tener el cabello rubio; Al no le agradaban para nada las rubias le recordaban un poco a sus ex, la segunda era no tan alta, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y una figura que cualquier mujer mataría por poseer sin tener que pasar laboriosas horas en el gimnasio para obtener su físico.

Toda su apariencia era de belleza exótica; Por los rasgos se notaba que no era de este país sino de Latino América porque ninguna mujer americana poseía sus facciones, pero no sabía si adivinar la nacionalidad de la muchacha por lo que prefirió quedarse a oscuras. Le intereso por ser distinta, la tercera era china, por la forma de sus ojos era bonita sí pero él nunca le gustan las mujeres asiáticas porque parecían tablas de planchar y demasiado baja. No tenía absolutamente nada de forma, ni caderas, busto y trasero. Al dejo a un lado, solo por ser asiática pero la última captó toda su atención.

Una muchacha un centímetro más alta que la china, tenía unos rasgos preciosos era poseedora de una belleza espectacular que él no dejaba de admirar se decía mentalmente en su cabeza, el cómo esta pequeña podía ser algo tan cautivador y hermoso. Como los de un ángel se dedicaron a analizarla sus rasgos daban a entender que era mitad europea y asiática. A diferencia de la china, ella debía ser japonesa pero una hermosa aunque la otra parte sospechaba que era griega; pero ella no parecía asiática para nada fácilmente se confundía con una griega. Un cuerpo delicado pero hermoso como la latina eso era bastante peculiar contando que era de estatura baja, y bajo un poco más estremeciendo a Saori que se sintió intimidada.

¡Vaya, vaya tiene un gran de piernas largas, torneadas, pero no estaban bronceadas como otras piernas que él había admirado; pero tenía un cuidado increíble. Definitivamente esta chiquita el gusto!

Volvió a subir su rostro al rostro, unas cuantas pecas que de seguro debía odiar. Su cabello era castaño claro como el sol, que el fácilmente podía confundir con el rubio, pero no era así en realidad a los finales era marrón. Es una pena, que no fuera una pelirroja porque le hubiera quedado hermoso realzaría sus aniñados rasgos. Aunque con su tono natural la confundiría con un ángel, y estos mismos se caen hoy del cielo si no le decía algo a esa chiquita hermosa.

Una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de los labios una entre picara y burlona al notar que la chiquita de ojos azul zafiro no lo dejaba de admirarle con las mejillas ruborizadas de la pena. —Oye chiquita hermosa, ¿Se te perdió algo al verme?

—Perdón. ¿Chiquita hermosa? —se quejó Saori sintiéndose intimidada hasta el punto de querer esconderse detrás de Casandra.

—Así es, deberías de mirarte al espejo eres muy hermosa tanto así que creo que hoy los ángeles se están cayendo del cielo al ver tu belleza. —le indico con la mirada su rostro, provocando que Casandra y Vee decidieran colocar sus defensas en alto. —Dime pequeña. ¿Qué tal si te llevo de paseo en mi motocicleta y después de eso te lleve a jugar billar?

—Motocicleta no creo que sea conveniente señor…—intento explicarle, pero Casandra se interpuso.

— ¿Qué pretendes con Saori? Ella es una niña decente no se empata, con tipos como tú. —comenzó Casandra—Una muchachita como ella es demasiada mujer, para usted. Bien si necesita que arreglemos la moto adelante lo haremos, con tal de que se vaya deje de tirarle los perros a una niña de 16 años sin vergüenza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que le estoy echando los perros? Solo al halago por lo preciosa que es.

—No mienta señor sabe perfectamente nosotras tres lo vieron cómo nos estudiaba a cada una, pero a Saori la analizo como si estuviera la desnudara con la mirada. —apunto Vee, lo que provoco que el pelinegro se levantara caminara en dirección a donde estaba Saori.

—Dejen que Saori hable o no perdón la chiquita hermosa, se ven que son las defensoras de la chiquita hermosa. —y Saori se sintió intimidada pero a la vez seducida, este hombre le recordaba a su difunto novio Milo.

Saori quedó con la boca abierta con perfecto O no supo disimular bien su mirada ante todo el hombre en general, al ver como el hombre vestido completamente de negro eso incluía la cazadora. Al admirar al perfecto adonis que se posaba enfrente de ellas con una postura muy aterradora que le hacía verse como un poderoso depredador que iba en busca de su presa. Eso definitivamente la había asustado un poco. Siendo ella unos inofensivos pajaritos. Con sus impotentes 1,90 m de estatura, de contextura delgada y atlética acompañado de unos esbeltos músculos largo de los brazos, de hombros anchos pero relajados. Con una musculatura bien esculpida.

De rasgos muy masculinos y afinados casi italianos pero no era eso, él tenía algo que era muy distinto a lo que conocía a lo largo de su vida. Una sensualidad que muy pocos hombres poseían un aire de dios impotente, que solo un puñado de mujeres vería en su vida. Con una sonrisa en parte era juguetona y en parte seductora. Su cabello negro azabache y se le ondulada detrás de las orejas. De tez morena, como el mediterráneo mismo.

Esos ojos negros que eran esferas muy profundas. Vee se fue detrás del impidiéndole el paso con la ayuda de Casandra que se colocaron sobre haciendo un puente. Lo que estaba haciendo que el misterioso hombre comenzara a perder la paciencia, a pesar de que ella lo admiraba como un tío muy paciente.

—Chicas ya no exageren… el señor solo quiere entablar una conversación con Saori. —les intento calmar Shunrei tomando de cada mano, a Vee y Casandra alejándolas un poco de la griega-japonesa.

Pero Saori se reprendió a ella misma por sentirse intimidada no debía de mostrar debilidad ella era una noble, por lo tanto, debía de mostrar frialdad y una carta de cortesía.

—Me temo que no puedo tomarme muy en serio las palabras de un completo extraño, señor motorista. —y el pelinegro se mostró interesado ante las reacciones, hace unos minutos se sentía intimidada ante el pero ahora mostraba una cara de frialdad que lo hizo burlarse pero sin quitarle la dulzura a su mirada.

—Tienes modales de princesa, unos muy refinados para mi gusto. —lo dijo con intención con un doble sentido que todas captaron, molesto un poco a Saori pero a la vez la dejaron con la palabra en la boca. Odiaba el doble sentido, afortunadamente lo aprendió de Milo.

—Mira pelinegro que desconocemos su nombre, si ya aclaramos todo con lo que paso le sugiero que se vaya antes que los profesores vengan lo obliguen a alejarse de un grupo de inocentes y buenas muchachas. —declaro Casandra su comentario solo logro de la cazadora se burlara con sus gestos.

—Me lo creería de la chiquita hermosa en su mirada se nota que es genuina de verdad. —dijo le dedico otra mirada a Saori. Le gustaba el sonrojo de ella, el ver como interiormente se debatía entre enojo y temor. —Llámame Patch. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.

Se lo insinuó guiñándole el ojo, y completo con satisfacción el cómo se sonrojaba se estremecía pero endureció la expresión a una de neutralidad mezclado con algo de frialdad pero sin quitarle el aire de ternura. Se preguntaba mentalmente como se vería ese hermoso rostro sonriendo.

—Bueno señor Patch aunque eso parece un apodo. ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? —menciono ella dándose cuenta que él se negaba a decir su nombre, en su lugar usaba un apodo. — ¿Te lo pongo fácil? Ese es mi nombre aunque no lo creas.

—Bueno ya basta, señor Patch nuestros profesores se acercan si lo ven. Estará en problemas. —escupió Vee enojada ya sintiéndose fastidiada de la actitud tan irritante de Patch.

— ¿Me estás retando gorda? Muy bien, veremos quién tiene la razón cuando hable con sus superiores. O me las cobre yo solo, créanme no será nada agradable. —su comentario fue tan sarcástico que sorprendió a todas especialmente a Vee que le salto la ceja. Le dedico una mirada fulminante famosa por eso en el colegio pero aun así surgió efecto en él.

— ¡¿A quién le dices gorda imbécil?! —prosiguió queriendo tirarse encima de él. Pero Casandra se interpuso. Temiendo que de verdad ella intentara golpearlo.

—Veo que no te das cuenta de que ni siquiera entras en esa categoría en un cuerpo con curvas, eso ni tu misma te lo crees. He visto verdaderos cuerpos con curvas eso no tiene nada de parecido a los tuyos tienes grasa de más. —agregó apuntando al cuerpo de Vee, una vez la muchacha hizo una rabieta.

Afortunadamente para ellas los profesores se dieron cuenta del intercambio de palabras que las jovencitas sostenían con, el misterioso motorista muy alto porque el sí que era alto. Con unos impotentes 1,90 le faltaba poco para llegar a los 2,00 metros para ser ideal de cualquier mujer superficial.

Patch también se dio cuenta de que los profesores se acercaban pero no tenía deseos de lidiar con eso, simplemente saco de su cazadora un papel y comenzó a garabatear algo que dejo a Saori desconcertada pero se acercaba para tratar de tranquilizar pero molesta por el racismo que llegaba a poder sentir Patch por las mujeres con unos kilos por encima. Eso era parte de ella la racional la otra que en lo más profundo de su ser se sentía atraída, aterrada y seducida por el poderío de Patch. Y observo el cómo él le tendía algo para su sorpresa era un número de teléfono.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me da su número de teléfono? —se impresiono Saori tomándolo, Casandra se interpuso gritándole. — ¡Saori no te va llamar Cretino!

—Bueno me retiro nos vemos chiquita hermosa me caíste muy bien. Nos vemos pronto espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos me des la oportunidad de llevarte de paseo con mi motocicleta por la cuidad. Me lo debes. —le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se colocaba el casco dejaba una vez con el rostro de un sonrojado a Saori de la vergüenza, desprecio…y de lo seducida por su postura.

— ¡Eso jamás cavernícola, irrespetuoso mi amiga nunca saldría contigo cretino! —gritaba la rubia fuera de sí, por el irrespeto que le hicieron a su persona y a Saori. Que se quedó con la quijada abierta mientras admiraba al tío irse dejándolas a ellas solas.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —y las cuatro les recorrió un shock en toda su espina dorsal al escuchar al padre Shaka, acompañado de la profesora Yuzuriha y la hermana Verónica.

—Hay, ¿Quién era ese hombre que se acaba de ir en la moto? Por el amor de dios eso sí que es un tren…no miento un monumento. Vieron esos bíceps. ¿A quién de las cuatro le estaba coqueteando? —hablo una mujer o hombre, se desconocía el sexo pero tenía el cabello rubio largo y ondulado oculto bajo su velo, ojos azules con sus hábitos de monja. Un labial azul mate.

—A Saori e incluso le tendió su número de teléfono. —apunto Shunrei preocupada por el rostro ruborizado de Saori, que no dejaba parpadear. Desconocía si era por enojo o que le gusto. —Lo mejor para ti es botar ese número de teléfono ese muchacho no te conviene, el peor de los casos le amargo el día a Vee. Con su sarcasmo.

—Regresen a la escuela inmediatamente—grito Shaka mostrando su bastón horrorizando hasta a Vee, y las chicas salieron corriendo pero Saori fue detenida a mitad de camino por Verónica.

— ¿Qué pasa mi angelito? ¿Estas asustada?

—No hermana Verónica lo que sucede realmente es que ese hombre Patch me recordó en cierta medida a mi novio Milo, pero a diferencia de él. Posee un aura muy diferente de oscuridad total, mezclado con un aire de crueldad total. Sin embargo sabe seducir a una mujer con ese magnetismo que posee así me sentía yo. —respondió ella pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras se ruborizo totalmente, sobresalto un poco a Verónica. —Perdón hermana Verónica le suplico que me disculpe no era mi intención decir esas palabras, sinceramente. ¿No sé qué me paso?

— ¿Te gusto el pelinegro? Como no si esta jodidamente sexy, además logre verlo de frente. Milo es parecido si pero no era tan oscuro como el, pero este joven se ganó mi atracción con ese aire de peligro y la sonrisa esa sonrisa que quede entre las dos yo la describo que te promete muchos problemas si no te alejas. —agregó la monja dramáticamente haciendo unos gestos de teatros, muy mal improvisados.

—No diga esas cosas en frente de la hermana Partita, y muchos menos teniendo delante al padre Shaka. No voy a negar que es muy atractivo pero es muy cavernícola no tiene pepitas en la boca para faltarle el respeto a mi mejor amiga Vee eso no se lo perdono a partir yo nunca llamare a su número de teléfono. —se molestó Saori arrugando su nariz. — ¿Seguro? Oye no será que dios te está dando la oportunidad de empezar una nueva de volver a reconstruir tu corazón. Yo tu llamo a ese número, uno nunca sabe que vueltas puede dar la vida...eres muy joven para vestir de luto por siempre ni siquiera las mujeres viudas mayores viven tanto tiempo recordando a un muerto que jamás va a regresar. No le hagas caso a Casandra y muchos menos a Vee. Llámalo.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece la muerte de Milo, es algo que jamás olvidaré. Aunque ha pasado un año de eso, pase sigue dentro de mí, yo ahora mismo no me puedo enamorar de alguien eso sería profanar su recuerdo; Ahora me quiero enfocar en mis estudios, en mis negocios, mis amistades y mi familia ya tal vez en dos años más me consiga otro novio. —y Verónica iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio dejo la joven se retirara.

—No digas eso angelito porque no sabes cuantas vueltas da la vida, eso lo sabré yo. —se encogió de hombros la monja.

 **Phipps Plaza.**

Un rato más tarde después de la vergonzosa pelea que las muchachas sostuvieron con Patch afuera de las canchas de las instalaciones deportivas del plantel, ahora las cuatro se relajaban comprando algo de ropa siempre con la constante vigilancia de los guardaespaldas de la familia Depranon-Kido. Principalmente del mayordomo personal de Saori, Shura Casanovas que siempre vigilaba muy de cerca a la niña por pertenecer a una de las familias más antiguas del mundo tanto del lado japonés como griego. Siendo una multimillonaria europea-asiática erradicada hace 230 años en los Estados Unidos. Una de las más importantes de todo ese país.

Por eso no se podían dar el lujo de dejarla un minuto solo, sin protección alguna. Por eso los guardaespaldas Kardia, Galan y Shura las acompañaban a las cuatro cargaban sus bolsas de cada una; La ultima tienda en la que entraron fue Belk para que Shunrei escogiera los zapatos de su vestido. Por su parte Saori no dejaba de admirar un vestido de encaje turquesa.

— ¿Le gusta el vestido señorita Depranon? —y la voz de Galán sobresaltó totalmente a Saori, que asintió. —La Verdad si es precioso pero considero que lo debería de pedir entre negro o rojo, ya sabes el negro es elegante, maduro y sencillo. El rojo representa la pasión de una persona.

—Esos colores solos porque el rojo es mi favorito; Te sugiero que te lo pruebes Saori es más le dirá a la encargada del departamento que te consiga uno en talla… ¿Era Small o médium? —pregunto Kardia a Galán ganándose un coscorrón del rubio. Captando la atención de todos especialmente Shura que desempolvo su espada.

—Es señorita Depranon jamás debes llamarla por su nombre salvo su prometido.

— ¿Qué hiciste Kardia? Le faltó el respeto mi señorita. —la mirada de Shura era como la de un samurái antiguo, Vee pestañeo preguntándose qué habría hecho el, Casandra se burlo era divertido ver a los sirvientes de Saori pelear. Y Shunrei negó la cabeza aparentemente divertida al igual que Saori.

—Galán y Shura basta saben que pueden usar mi nombre, como el de mis amigas. Y es Médium porque la tela se ve pequeña por si acaso un Large. Y tienes razón Kardia ese color está precioso creo que en esta ocasión compraré turquesa claro.

—Ese vestido está precioso Saori simple pero fresco acuerdo, a la temática de verano. —se alegró Shunrei apuntando el vestido e inmediatamente Vee, Kardia corrieron a él.

— ¡Es perfecto ven Saori para que te lo pruebes y de paso yo escogiere el peinado! —se emocionó Vee, tomo de la mano a Saori se la arrastro a los vestidores. Y Kardia se fue emocionado para ver el resultado. Y Casandra gritaba que la esperaran.

Galán, Shura y Shunrei se quedaron solo. Shura aprovecho para preguntar. — ¿Qué paso con ese tal muchacho que se llama Patch?

— ¿Lo sabes? —se rasco el cuello un poco nerviosa, como temiendo que iba a decir. — En cuanto es un tipo con un buen estado físico, muy alto, ojos y cabello negro. Tez morena.

—La señorita Sky difícilmente se calla algo cuando se trata de la protección de nuestra ama, eso fue una promesa que nos hizo hace 9 años atrás. —hablo Galán mientras le ayudaba a la china a escoger su vestido.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de llamarlo para decirle que no moleste más a Saori. De paso que se disculpe con Vee un verdadero caballero no trata de esa forma a una dama, ni mucho menos le recuerda su peso. Me da rabia conmigo mismo por no haber ido hoy a la escuela acompañarla el otro año renovaré mi permiso para estar en el colegio. — ¿Eso se puede? —se mostró curiosa Shunrei escogiendo un vestido floreado.

—Si en las grandes escuelas nobles se hace eso, para proteger a su amo. Eso las incluye a ustedes por ser amigas de mi ama Saori.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad sabe que Saori lo detesta, pero si yo considero que la idea es buena… idea… aunque el tal Patch se veía muy interesado en Saori. —termino Shunrei eso preocupo en gran medida a Galán, y Shura se repudiaba a sí mismo no haber estado ahí para proteger a la niña.

Un grito se escuchó al otro lado de los vestidores ganándose la atención de Galán y Shura que corrieron hasta el encuentro de Saori pensando que estaba en peligro.

…

— ¡Es perfecto le queda divino Kardia una foto para abuelo Cronos! —Kardia se abofeteo el rostro ante la poca delicadeza, que a veces puede llegar a presentar Vee.

—Mocosa no seas tan escandalosa. Que apuesto con tu grito ya pusiste los sentidos de Shura en sobresalto, pensando que a lo mejor le están haciendo un atentado terrorista a nuestra querida Saori. —y efectivamente el grito de Vee provoco que Shura corriera atrapara a la niña entre sus brazos sacando la espada, horrorizando a los demás.

— ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Vee mira lo que causaste!

—Te juró que no fue nada malo, solo me emocione. —chillo Vee, pero Shura le dedico una mirada frívola por una falsa alerta. Termino en carcajadas siguieron disfrutando de la tarde olvidando el mal trago.

…

 **Taberna De Death Toll**

—Death Toll te buscan. —le hablo de apariencia alta, y cabello castaño muy claro corto y con mechones que apuntan en diferentes direcciones, en la parte superior y en sus patillas. De cejas muy tupidas. Con rasgos duros, y ojos color avenilla.

El dueño de la taberna dejo de limpiar unas mesas. — ¿Quién me busca?

—El—con la mirada le apunto al hombre de cabello negro. — ¿Eh? ¿Patch? Demonios tu si madrugas mi hijo, o es que los de tu calaña no duermen nunca. Si es así desearía ser uno de ustedes para no tener que preocuparme por dormir jamás no sentirme tan cansado.

Patch alzó una ceja ante su comentario— ¿Aja? Pues déjame decirte que a la larga lo vas a detestar cuando tengas un inconveniente de no poder sentir las cosas. Pero vengo por otras razones… unas que te pedí la semana pasada.

—Ah, vale, no me lo tenías que recordar Kaiser búscale al caballero la carpeta que tengo en mi oficina por favor. —Kaiser lo miro unos instantes luego para enfocar una mirada en Patch dándole a entender que ahora tendría que hablar sobre su viaje, asintió se perdió por los interiores de la caverna.

— ¿Abriendo tan temprano? —pregunto Patch tomando una silla de una mesa, la viro para sentarse sobre ella.

—Estamos en inventario, por cierto me contaron anteayer que Rixon y Aioria estaban aquí. ¿Eso es cierto? Se cansaron de Árcade de Bo de allá, del parque de atracciones de Delphic, las carreras clandestinas muchas cosas más.

—Vinieron a visitarme según ellos hacerme compañía. —admitió el recordando el motivo de la visita de sus dos mejores amigos, a Atlanta.

—Es una verdadera pena porque yo tenía una preciosa rubia que aguardaba por Rixon. —fingió estar indignado provocando que el pelinegro que se riera ya se imaginaba a su amigo viendo a la amiga de Death. —Oh, antes que se me olvide oye hace un par de días estuve en misa en el colegio The Lovett Shcool, vi a la niña que me platicaste por cierto picarón es bellísima. Ju tanto como un ángel o diosa, eso es irónico.

Él se quedó en silencio pero sonrío para sus adentros ante el mero recuerdo de la chiquita hermosa que conoció hoy eso le alegro bastante el día, quizás más tarde le daría una pequeña vuelta en su casa como lo hacía todas las noches de paso hablaría con Cronos.

—Oye pillo despierto… hay se quedó pensando en ella. Si es así yo también quiero hacerle una visita… para admirar ese cuerpo es que tiene tremendas piernas. —ante su comentario él no le dio tiempo de pestañear, cuando se incorporó echo su brazo para atrás y con toda la fuerza que poseía propinó un puño sobre su mandíbula. Death Toll salió disparado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, escupiendo sangre y lo peor un diente.

Ya en el suelo tendido escupió sangre, y dijo. —Jodida madre que te parió, me has roto la mandíbula y un diente. ¡Yo no soy como tu eso demora para curar!

—Que mal, de verdad. Mi intención era romperlos todos. —declaro Patch medio enojado.

—Caramba, le doy la razón a Kaiser… no sé qué carajos es lo que te sucede… cuando mencionan a la castaña te pones como activo… ¿Qué te gusta la niña? Porque tu actitud es como la de un macho alfa que marca su territorio.

—Te lo dije Death le encanta esa niña, ni le menciones aquella vez hace seis meses atrás cuando entraste por accidente al vestidor de las niñas las vistes a ella y a una compañera en su ropa interior. —gracias al comentario que emitió Kaiser la sangre de Patch se hirvió. Su ira escalo un nivel jamás pensado.

Patch lo miro incrédulo, lo paro del suelo mientras Death Toll rogaba por su vida.

—Que tú… ¿Qué ha dicho Kaiser? —exigió.

—Fue accidental… me confundí pensé que era un baño para hombres pero se me olvido que era una institución solamente para señoritas. Te juró que solo la vi en ropa interior, por lo menos la vi desnuda—se quejó le aprovecho para darle un rodillazo a Patch, que fue tan fuerte que logró zafarse de él. Solo para que una vez lo golpearan pero esta vez, Death respondió.

Los dos se iban arremeter una en contra del otro lo que terminaría en un doble K.O pero favoreciendo a Patch, pero dejando en una terrible desventaja a Death Toll por las heridas anteriores causadas por él. De no ser que Kaiser los separo a los dos, tratando de relajar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando entre los dos.

—Basta los dos, Patch relájate el de verdad sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a una señorita ni mucho menos en sus momentos de debilidad aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Yo me preocuparía más de Manigoldo el sobrino de él, si es capaz de hacerle daño a una niña como ella. Por cierto, ¿Qué rayos les suceden no ven que es una menor de edad? ¡Tiene 16 años pueden ir presos los dos!

—En mi caso tengo 28 años, pero Patch ese si está viejo…—le apunto Death recordando que su amigo era más viejo, que él. —. Presos estás de chiste la ley humana no puede lidiar con tipos como nosotros sino otro tipo de ley, que es más fuerte y no perdona.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no voy a repetirlo. —dije por fin hablando y escupiendo algo de saliva al suelo. Con sus palabras provoco que Death se horrorizara sonriendo nervioso. —Ella es mía, ¿De acuerdo Death? Sí vuelves acercarte a ella aunque sea para pedirle la hora, te arrancaré las piernas. Si te atreves a tan siquiera mirarla, te arrancaré los ojos. Y en el peor de los casos la quieres tocar, te juro entonces, que voy a matarte con mis propias manos. Eso va también para Manigoldo o cualquiera que se le acerque ¿Te ha quedado claro? No te quiero cerca de ella.

Sus palabras dejaron a Kaiser alzando una ceja ante lo que escuchaba, y a Death hecho un manojo de nervios pero a la vez de furia. Le entro uno de sus ataques de arrebatos infantiles que a veces los dos tenían que tolerar.

—Ves te lo dije, la nieta de Depranon le mueve el piso. —apuntando varias veces. —Hasta el punto de ponerse salvaje como solía hacer 10 años atrás. Cuando uno de los motoristas que solían parar en Portland en la taberna que tenía allá casi me destroza la vinatería cuando simplemente poso sus ojos en la pelirroja que lo acompañan aba.

—Comporte como un adulto, idiota. —se negó fastidiado de la actitud tan infantil de su jefe. —Toma el documento dejaremos lo que debo decirte para otro momento.

No dijo nada tomo el maldito sobre salió de la taberna con un humor de perros se subió a la Harley se fue a su siguiente destino, cuando por fin se retiró Death se soltó de Kaiser y escupió con cierta incomodidad la sangre que salía por su boca.

—El idiota de Patch casi me deja en el hospital, pero es que de verdad esa niña le gusta con todas de la ley. Tanto así que no quiere aceptar que se pone celoso pero lo más gracioso de todo que las pequeñas inocentes y buenas niñas son su tipo. ¿Qué mosca picó a este? Será que se quiere establecer.

—Algo está planeando que no quiere decir, pero tengo el presentimiento que le entro a un viaje de muchos altibajos emocionales.

 **Mansión Depranon.**

El viaje su tranquilo de regreso a la mansión, los dos guardaespaldas se encargaron de escoltar a las tres muchachas a sus respectivos hogares mientras que Shura se llevaba a Saori a su residencia para prepararse para la reunión con el abogado de su difunto novio.

En el trajín de ahí para allá por los preparativos de las festividades de despedida del fin de curso. Que cuando llego su mejor amiga y criada Mí, le comunico que el abogado el doctor Degel Lyon la estaba esperando, para la lectura del testamento de Milo eso provoco que Saori no lo pensará dos veces, se fuera corriendo hasta su encuentro.

Ya dentro del despacho de Cronos el abogado le leyó la última voluntad de Milo; Todas las criadas, mayordomos, Guardaespaldas, Aioros y su abuelos, en la oscuridad unos profundos ojos negros que no dejaban de admirarla siendo invisibles al ojo humano, esperaban que durante la lectura del testamento la niña se quebrara totalmente al tener que soportar ese doloroso momento; pero fue todo lo contrario en ningún momento se pudo admirar en el semblante neutral de ella una pizca de dar inicios que quería llorar.

Su fortaleza fue asunto de admiración de todos, solo al final soltó unas cuantas lágrimas cuando Degel le pidió que firmara alegando que aceptaba la voluntad del difunto. Y le comunicó que mañana iría a la corte, para meter los papeles que ella tenía que ir el jueves para su primera cita con el seguro que a su consideración debía de ir con un adulto por ser menor de edad se retiró, y Saori le prometió que estaría allí. Unos minutos más tarde se hallaba sola en su habitación cambiándose guardando sus compras en su amplio armario se puso a pensar en voz alta sobre Patch.

— ¿Quién será ese tal Patch? Hay Saori deja de pensar en el motorista no tienes por qué hacerlo de todas formas jamás de los jamases vas a llamarlo ni para decirle los buenos días. Ese joven es el ser más cretino e insoportable… ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme una proposición tan desvergonzada? Diciendo que me llevaría de paseo por las calles de Atlanta con su motocicleta. Referirse a una dama de esa forma, pero… además se ve demasiado peligroso, su apariencia no me inspiraba confianza—y entonces Saori recordó que así como desconfiaba de él, se sentía atraída en esa otra parte. Suspiro. —Aun así Patch, ¿Qué tienes que me hiciste olvidar a Milo por casi cinco horas? No me lo puedo sacar de la mente, esa sonrisa… tiene todo los elementos oscuros… al mirarlos te sentí que ocultabas cosas, no me gusta lo que enseña en la superficie menos me va a agradar saber lo que guardas en tu interior. Sin embargo, me gustaste todo lo que vi hoy.

Eso al sobresalto totalmente es que, se negaba a creer que cada vez que le dedicaba su tiempo a pensar en Patch se encontraba en un horrible alianza con ella misma, intentando ignorar lo que comenzó ahora le parecía irresistible sin darse cuenta ya se sentía seducida por el color negro de sus ojos. Afuera sentando en un árbol invisible al ojo humano Patch no dejaba de vigilar sentado en una copa oculto a la joven como asegurándose de que su siguiente jugada estuviera lista.

Se burló de la chica a pesar de querer mostrarse fuerte se sentía perturbada con su presencia, pero le agradaba mucho que se hiciera la difícil eso haría las cosas más interesantes para él, no tan monótonas como son realmente las mujeres humanas cuando se topan con tíos como el sin embargo su semblante cambio al ver, que la niña inmediatamente salió de su habitación abriendo las grandes puertas de sus ventanales para intentar buscar algo con la mirada. Y entonces lo sintió una extraña presencia que no dejaba de acosar a Saori. ¿Pero qué demonios? Mentalmente se introdujo en la mente de la castaña para darse cuenta que ella pensaba que estaba loca, que lo que vio fue solo su imaginación o se convencía así misma que era así.

Tendría que encargar de investigar, ¿Quién rayos querían acercarse a Saori a parte del? Si es así el mismo o misma había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Se lo juraba así mismo.

 **Listo primer capítulo terminado costo pero aquí está a medida que la historia pase más misterios se van a resolver.**

 **Oakland Cemetery: Es un cementerio de 88 arcas en Atlanta, en el estado de Georgia.**

 **Ferry Rd NW, Atlanta, GA 30327: Calle donde se encuentra situada el colegio The Lovett School.**

 **Lovett Shcool: Es un colegio privado mixto, pero en la historia se modificó para que sea única y exclusivamente para señoritas de todas las clases sociales.**

 **Taxco Restaurante Mexicano: Un restaurante mexicano.**

 **Vee Sky: Un personaje de la saga Hush Hush, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.**

 **Phipps Plaza.: Centro comercial muy fino.**

 **Como dije todos los personajes de saint Seiya y su universo extenso, están participando.**


	3. Capitulo N2

**Hola a todos estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad este lo estuve releyendo una y otra vez, porque no me sentía satisfecha y quería que siguiera el curso original de ambas franquicias por lo que me dedicare a estudiar más a fondo de cada uno.**

 **Me alegro mucho que les gustando este universo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia funcione, no se quede descuidada. O en el olvido como muchas otras, poco a poco iré actualizando las demás pero a su debido tiempo, también quiero decirles que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Que disfruten estas fiestas al máximo.**

 **Ahora a la contestación de Reviews:**

 **PoLucy: Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review, me alegro que te guste. Te prometo que seguiré pero no necesariamente en Europa también los hay familias nobles en estados unidos, Asia y en todas partes diría yo saludos igual desde Panamá.**

 **Capitulo N°2**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel de three Grace Days.**

 **Benton House at Decatur, Habitación De Calisto.**

—Lamento que tenga que ver a su nana en ese estado, pero los psiquiatras consideraron que lo mejor era internarla en una clínica psiquiátrica. Su estado mental no es nada prometedor.—se disculpó el encargado de las instalaciones del asilo para ancianos.—Pero antes que pase a verla, creo que es conveniente que usted y toda su familia esté enterada, de algo que una de las muchachas de la limpieza descubrió en sus gavetas.

— ¿De qué se trata señor McQueen? —se preocupó Saori sintiéndose intrigada al notar el semblante del señor cambiaba totalmente una expresión. Qué no podía explicar el señor al tomo de la mano apartándola de la entrada de la habitación de su nana detrás de ella fueron Shura y Kardia como sus fieles seguidores.

El encargado se debatía mentalmente si estaba la niña lo suficientemente preparada. O si tenía la madurez necesaria para afrontar esta horrible verdad que estaba a punto de decirle no era un tema muy acto para personas sensibles o que no fueran creyentes, pero al ver la mirada de la niña y de sus guardaespaldas supo que ellos también lo sospecharon alguna vez.

—Señorita Depranon su nana practicaba brujería. —hablo eso provoco que la castaña se tapara la boca con sus manos horrorizada, por lo que le dijeron. No solo ella Kardia compartía su sentimiento, y Shura luchaba en no mostrar una pizca de emoción ante esa mujer que nunca le cayó bien. —Por lo que la muchacha descubrió no es el nivel básico, al parecer no era la benéfica sino la maléfica… muchos de nuestros ancianos hospedados aquí nos reportaron varios avistamientos de cosas que no eran normales, gritos por la noche… y un sinfín de cosas aterradoras que no pueden explicar e incluso tiene una copia del libro de Enoc en hebreo creo que ella invocaba a demonios; Para ser más específicos ángeles caídos encadenados en el infierno.

—Lo sabía con todo respeto señorita Saori, pero yo siempre tuve la ligera sospecha de que esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza. No por nada el amo Depranon el obligo a jubilarse antes de tiempo porque él sabía perfectamente que la clase de persona que era, estaba transmitiéndole energías negativas a la mansión. —agregó Shura de forma sombría, impresionando a Saori y a Kardia haciendo memoria de ese día. —Señor McQueen Calisto no le hacía bien a nuestra ama sabrá que a los 10 años la obligo a hacer un juramento de sangre, cuando Saori ni siquiera entendía que era eso.

— ¡Ah, sí, Aioros las descubrió en la habitación de ella en la mansión! Nunca olvidaré su expresión cuando escucho que nuestra pequeña Saorisita le estaba prometiendo que jamás le entregaría su virginidad a nadie. Se mantendría en celibato. Ni permitiría que un hombre la tocara que si no cumplía ese juramento ella tendría que suicidarse como ofrenda a dios. Cuando en realidad era al diablo. Vieja loca. —escupió Kardia con poca delicadeza, preocupando al dueño.

—Eso no es todo… ella tenía un altar dentro de su recamara. Con figuras que ponen de los nervios de punta. Había fotos suyas, de su novio que falleció con hilos rojo y blanco y de otro hombre más que no supe identificar. —eso consterno a todos, que se preguntaban del tercero. —La foto no se veía bien; pero lo que si pude ver es que su cabello era negro azabache, sus rasgos eran muy duros. El color de los ojos no se aprecia bien… a lado de la foto tenía talismanes, una pluma negra.

— ¿Pluma negra? Mi nana tenia de mascota a un talingo o cuervo. O Cualquier otra ave que poseía plumas negras. —dijo ella intentando mantener la calma. —Que va esa pluma era demasiado de grande para ser de alguno de esos animales, o de cualquier otro a mí se me hace que ella la tuvo que comprar en algún lugar especializado en cochinadas como esa. Cuidado no es de un ángel aunque eso sería absurdo ellos no existen.

— ¿La anciana loca no puede recibir visitas? —grito Kardia pero recibió un golpe en la nuca cortesía de Shura. —Claro pero mi recomendación es que uno de ustedes dos entre, porque ayer casi ataco a un doctor alegando que era un demonio que venía por ella.

—Yo entrare maniático de las espadas. Ven Saori no dejaré que te haga daño. —prosiguió el rubio con el cabello despeinado, escolto a la niña en dirección a la habitación de la susodicha. A pesar de que aun Saori le costaba asimilar la noticia.

—Creo que hice mal en traerla aquí, esto el amo Cronos lo debe saber.

—Su jefe hizo bien en sacar a esa señora de su casa un poco más esa niña hubiera terminado en un psicólogo o algo peor al borde la locura por eso espero que sea ella la que firme la autorización para el traslado de inmediato a la clínica. No queremos ni un día más a esa señora de paso tendrá que llamar a una psíquica dejo el lugar cargado con demasiadas energías negativas.

—No se preocupe que cuando la señorita Saori salga de su visita yo le tenderé los papeles. Para que los firme —finalizo y el dueño dedicó un leve asentimiento se retiró.

…

Kardia le abrió la puerta con delicadeza permitiéndole así a Saori con los escasos modales que consiguió en la academia lo que le hacía preguntarse a Shura. ¿Cómo demonios consiguió su certificado de la escuela de mayordomos y guardaespaldas? Y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole, entrar para quedarse de piedra los dos con un suceso espantoso. Ante lo que sus ojos admiraban con horror, toda la recamara estaba hecha un desastre como si un huracán hubiera pasado aquí destruyendo eso a su paso. Sin dar tregua alguna. Cortinas destruidas, la cama sin sus sabanas, el altar que hablaba el dueño destrozado con las velas colocadas todas en una hilera sobre la imagen de un santo. Libros muchos libros con tapa gruesa con mucho polvo en sus alrededores. Una estrella roja marcada con sangre en el piso del lugar.

Pero eso no era lo que sobresalto a Kardia y puso a Saori nerviosa sino el hecho de ver que las paredes rayadas con sangre sobre estas se escribió los siguientes mensajes en un griego muy antiguo que ya no se usaba escasamente los dos podían leer y otros en hebreo un idioma que el rubio desconocía pero Saori conocía muy bien gracias a las clases que le dio su nana, las palabras decían.

הוא בא עליך להפעיל, זה יהרוג אותך אם אתה לא להתרחק—El viene debes correr, va matar si no te alejas.

צל הוא מאחוריך—Una sombra va detrás de ti.

Entre otras frases más que prefirió no leer los otros mensajes, porque le daban pánico de tan solo pensar que su nana en un momento de locura o lucidez no lo sabía con certeza los llego a escribir pensando que algún ser del infierno la perseguía o eso era producto de su imaginación, pero eso era solo la punta del icerbg de lo que sus ojos estuvieron a punto presenciar una terrible escena macabra…su nana estaba en el techo tendida de su habitación con una soga muy gruesa sobre su cuello asfixiándola en toda su totalidad y si la soga era poco estaba amarrado en una trenza en conjunto unas sábanas, sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados de su boca salía sangre. Estaba muerta.

Saori lloró horrorizada por lo que sus ojos admiraban, temblada se negaba impactada. Esto no debería de estar pasando. Obligo a Kardia a despertar de su impresión a cárgala estilo princesa queriendo evitarle esa pena, sacarla de la habitación a pesar de los constantes gritos y suplicas de ella de que ayudaran a un ser que ahora pisaba el más allá, que obligaron a todos los empleados a correr al lugar de los constantes gritos de Saori, a Shura y al dueño de la casa de reposo venir para encontrarse la penosa sorpresa que la nana Calisto estaba muerta. Su habitación se respiraba un aire muy oscuro y negativo.

El asilo quedo impregnado de energías negativas.

Afuera en el angosto pasillo Saori luchaba de tragarse las lágrimas se cubría la boca en un intento hiperventilarse pero le era imposible, el llanto pudo más rompiéndole el corazón a Kardia que no tuvo más remedio que sacarla de ahí no deseaba que su ama y amiga presenciara esa aterradora escena que quizás nunca se borraría de la memoria de la niña. Llevarla afuera del local o se le ocurrió la mejor idea de llevarle al parque. Para que tomara aire fresco.

 **Árcade De Bo.**

Había dejado inconcluso un juego de Póker muy importante, en el que se estaba ganando una jugosa casa antigua a las afueras de Atlanta que podría servir, como parte su negocio de arrendamientos de casas; Cuando de pronto Bo lo interrumpió alegando que alguien que no quiso decir su nombre había venido a buscarlo y que era necesario que se reunieran en privado. Cuando llego se sorprendió mucho de quien se trataba en realidad era Dabria que emergía de la oscuridad, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba liso como una tabla. Vestía ropas muy modernas, pero estaba descalza. No estaba sola otra mujer rubia lo acompañaba más baja y tenía el cabello ondulado las dos comían una paleta. La emoción de estar impresionado pero duro poco.

— ¿Dabria? —pregunto Patch.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto con una sonrisa tímida, tirando la paleta a la basura pidiéndole a su compañera que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién es esa mujer? —le volvió a preguntar con un tono bastante hostil que obligo a la amiga de Dabria, alzar una ceja ante lo cortante que puede llegar a ser el pelinegro.

—Me escape—sonrío con un solo lado de la boca—Tenía que verte de nuevo. He estado intentándolo por un largo tiempo pero la seguridad de allá, bueno tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. No es exactamente fácil. Mi tipo y tú tipo no se supone que nos mezclemos. Pero eso tú lo sabes, aparte hice un viaje a Delfos sin el consentimiento de ellos, para contactar a Arhkes es muy amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo.

—Venir aquí fue una mala idea—dijo ásperamente. —Lo peor es que, te estás relacionando con las pitisas, que trabajan en conjunto con los dioses. Poco tienen que ver en nuestro mundo.

—Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero estaba esperando una bienvenida un poco más amistosa. —dijo ella haciendo un puchero. —No he parado de pensar ti. No debí bajar hasta aquí, Luccianna está haciendo excusas de porque estoy aquí abajo para mí. Estoy arriesgando su futuro y el mío. ¿No quieres oír lo que tengo que decir? Pero antes de eso Arhkes tiene algo que decirte sobre el futuro de ella.

Arhkes se colocó un paso al frente de Patch, con voz suave y delicada dijo. —Efectivamente, tal como lo dijo mi amiga Dabria, vengo a decirle algo sobre de la niña. Vi en su futuro, cosas que le pueden interesar mucho… lo primero que diré usted se está metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso. Está haciendo enojar a los suyos, y principalmente a los dioses.

— ¿Según tú a que dioses están enfureciendo? —agregó el en tono enojado, le irritaba esta ninfa. —A los griegos como a los titanes, especialmente a Zeus, caído sabes mejor que nadie y si has leído algo de mitología griega. Que los dioses cuando castigan lo hacen de una manera muy cruel, te recomendaría que te anduvieras con cuidado. Segundo ella es distinta a ti, es un ser de luz con el corazón más noble y puro que pudo haber caminado sobre la tierra… de una raza muy poderosa. No hay que decir que su inocencia, no es digna de un alma tan cruel y oscura como la tuya. Posee un destino que debe cumplir porque tarde y temprano llegara a las puertas de su vida.

—No he perdido mi esperanza en ti. Todo este tiempo —la rubia deja de hablar y comenzó a pestañear mostrando lágrimas. Hablo de nuevo con una voz compuesta pero sin quitarle la tristeza en su tono. —Sé cómo puedes obtener tus alas de nuevo. Tan pronto como las consigan tus alas de nuevo puedes volver a casa. Todo va a ser como antes, es mejor que nada así te evitas el castigo divino del panteón griego. Escucha a Arkhes esa niña, si te llegas a acercar un poco a ella, le vas a arruinar la vida.

El pelinegro contuvo las ganas de carcajearse. Solo pudo decir.

— ¿Dónde está la trampa? —declaro Patch harto de escuchar esa chillona voz. —Y ninfa conoce perfectamente bien la leyenda de los dioses, de cada uno de ellos.

—Menos una… que es la gobernante suprema de la tierra. Atenea.

—No hay ninguna trampa. Tienes que salvar una vida humana. Muy justo considerando el crimen que te dejo aquí en primer lugar—dijo mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de asco.

—Veo en tu futuro muchacho vas a sufrir el castigo de los dioses, te arrebataran el más sagrado que has poseído en esta vida. Dabria el ser un caído revocado a ángel no le permitirá pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Qué rango tendrá? —pregunto descuidadamente, aunque él conocía perfectamente la respuesta. A la vez se dedicaba hacerle una competencia de miradas— ¿Según tú piensas que no conozco la leyenda de Atenea?

—No te has educado lo suficiente, lo último que tengo que decir antes de irme de nuevo a las profundidades del bosque. Usted señor Patch Cipriano será el que jalara el gatillo para una guerra que los dioses ni siquiera pensaron que se registraría en los antiguos papiros que contienen informaciones de múltiples guerras santas por solo mencionar la guerra de Troya. Un problema pequeño que empezó insignificante creció hasta ser uno muy grande. La raza de los tuyos está en peligro.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para mantener a Patch totalmente impresionado y algo de preocupación en lo que esa mujer fue capaz de ver en su futuro, los dos ángeles se dedicaron a contemplar el como la ninfa se desvanecía con el suave susurro del viento. Le dijo mentalmente solo para el pelinegro.

"Está escrito que volverás a la senda de la luz y del bien. Realizaras un viaje demasiado fuerte emocionalmente."

—Yo te acabo de decir cómo conseguir de nuevo tus alas. —se sintió indignada. —Creo que al menos me merezco unas gracias.

—Responde la pregunta. La próxima vez por lo menos deja a las ninfas de la naturaleza griega entre los asuntos de los arcángeles. Ella solo debe enfocarse en atender las demandas del pueblo griego que aún es creyente en sus dioses.

—Bien vas a ser un ángel guardián… era la única manera que entendieras de lo que estas por hacer solo te traerá una senda de sufrimiento total—Patch por fin soltó una gran carcajada amarga. — ¿Qué tiene de malo el ser un guardián? ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

—Estoy trabajando en algo mejor. Adentrándome en un mundo que nunca pensé que podría ser más poderoso que el de la legión de los Arcángeles. —el tono de voz sonaba con mucha vanidad.

—Escúchame Patch. No hay nada mejor. Te estás engañando. Cualquier otro ángel caído saltaría ante la oportunidad de conseguir sus alas de nuevo y convertirse en un guardián. ¿Por qué no puedes? Se te ha olvidado que nosotros también trabajamos en conjunto con los ángeles de Apolo y Artemisa, que son nuestros primos si ellos se enteran de lo que estás pensando hacer… no dudo que vayan a informar no a los jueces, o los destinos… sino a los mismos dioses. Ten por seguro que Hermes el mensajero de los dioses estará aquí enseguida. —su voz estaba entrecortada por la sorpresa, irritación, y rechazo. Patch se incorporó le dio la espalda.

—Fue bueno verte de nuevo Dabria. Ten un buen viaje de vuelta. —comento Patch pero Dabria no se daría por vencida, lo tomo de la camisa sorpresivamente y lo beso, no sabía a nada, ninguno de los dos tenía esa facultad. Dijo unas palabras más antes de irse.

No le hizo caso al omiso decidió retirarse del local. Ya cuando esta salía del mismo el sintió una fuerte presencia que le daba a su alma una especie de paz interior muy grande con una mezcla entre pacifico, cálido y relajante no tardo dos segundos después en darse cuenta de, ¿Quién era esa presencia o aura tan cálida? De la chiquita hermosa que estaba muy cerca del Árcade si no se equivocaba en un lugar a campo abierto.

Cerro sus ojos para abrir sus sentidos, aún conservaba algunos poderes de cuando era un ser de alto rango. ¡Bingo la chiquita Saori estaba sentada en un gran parque enfrente de la zona de juegos, a dos cuadras de allí una heladería! Sonreí al verla, pero me enfoque bien para mirarla mejor sus ojos estaban irritados eso solo sucedía cuando ella lloraba, su nariz roja y sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba llorando, ¿Qué carajos le habían pasado a la chiquita hermosa que estaba en ese estado? Incluso no dejaba de temblar… si alguien… se atrevía hacerle daño… juro… espera a mí no me debería de importar lo que le suceda a ella. Recuerda tu misión personal, pero al verla en ese estado una parte de mí se removió no dude en salir del local alegando que regresaría más tarde para recoger ciertos nuevos juguetes que gane y me subí al Harley me puse en marcha en dirección al parque.

 **Centennial Olympic Park.**

Saori lloró. Lloro con fuerza, sentada sobre una banca del parque pensando en lo que hoy le tocó ver en el asilo para ancianos una de las cosas personas más valiosas dentro de su vida se había ido para siempre, y poco le importaba que ella practicara brujería; Ella no la juzgaba por eso, ¿No tenía por qué hacerlo? Aunque estaba en todo su derecho pero aun así, no lo hacía porque esa mujer a pesar de que escogió una senda equivocada para terminar su vida. Fue la persona que la cuido, se comportó como una madre y una confidente.

Todo era silencio a su alrededor, Kardia se había ido a una heladería a cinco cuadras del parque para comprarle un gran helado de chocolate para levantarle el ánimo, y le había dejado su celular para cualquier imprevisto; Una vez más la vida le arrebataba otra persona muy cercana a su corazón a Calisto su Nancy, eso era un dolor muy agonizante para ella suficiente tiempo tuvo para llorar la muerte de Milo. Ahora esto, Saori se decía así misma que tenía que ser fuerte no derrumbarse más… a lo mejor eran enseñanzas de dios para pulir mejor su fortaleza.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga remarcada de su vestido de tejanos. Saori debes ser fuerte y valerte por ti misma le hiciste la promesa a tu Nancy que jamás volverías a comportarte como una niña mimada que no sería una carga jamás le enseñaron a ser así, como siempre lo has hecho no permitirte mostrar como una frágil muchachita que necesita que la cuiden porque su corazón es como el de un vidrio.

No muy lejos de ahí, Patch estacionó el Harley cerca de un puesto de paletas una cuadra y media lejos del parque. Se bajó de la motocicleta camino hasta el carrito y pidió dos paletas una para ella uno para él, a pesar de que el su lengua no sentía los sabores… pero eso no le dio importancia sus escasos buenos modales le pedían que le compraran algo para levantarle el ánimo. La parte que se removió le suplicaba que fuera amable con ella a lo mejor lo necesitaba y la otra le recordaba debes seducirla para que confíe en ti.

Camino a su encuentro mientras lamía su paleta llevaba la de Saori. Se acercó a donde estaba la chiquita hermosa sentada, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo él le dijo.

—Vaya, vaya no conforme con el día ese hace cuatro días allá en tu escuela que ahora también quieres dedicarme una de tus mañanas. —contesto Patch divertido lamiendo su paleta. —. ¿Señor Patch?

Y Saori se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas lo que menos quería que el motorista irrespetuoso viera su debilidad. —Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia que los dos, nos encontremos en el parque, pero de seguro estamos por razones distintas. ¿Qué es eso? Otra cosa desde ahora le vengo a decir que no pienso aceptar que me lleve en su moto.

—Paleta. —se burló el pelinegro, lo que molestó mucho a Saori. —Resulta que vi al vendedor de las paletas sin clientes me dio cosa, decidí comprarle dos helados para mí, para hacerle favor. ¿Bondadoso de mi parte? Quizás no he empezado a convencerte de verdad.

— ¿Viniste acá a presumírmelas? Bueno porque no mejor se va por donde vino. Me gustaría verlo intentarlo. No piense que soy indefensa señor Patch se defenderme bien de patanes como usted. —ella entendió perfectamente el comentario sarcástico, de él. Esa paleta era para ella.

La gatita pequeña saca las garras grrr. —se burló Patch mentalmente

—Hay es una pena pensaba regalarte una, a ver si eso te saca al menos una sonrisa. —dijo sentándose en la misma silla donde estaba Saori, eso la obligo a alejarse mientras observaba como le tendía la paleta. —Sabes siempre me he preguntado, ¿Cómo se vería tu rostro con una sonrisa? Nunca te he visto sonreír salvo sonrojarte. A ver, ¿Qué debo hacer para que te alegres?

—No tengo porque sonreírle a un cretino como usted, que se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a mi amiga Vee. Es más debería de aprovechar para decirle lo cavernícola que fue creo que lo más sano es que disculpara con ella. —y Patch arqueo una ceja ante las palabras, se acordó de la gorda.

—No dije nada que no fuera cierto, a parte. Si tuviera que disculparme con alguien…—su tono no era para nada agradable para Saori rozaba entre sarcástico y seductor, pero no podía negar que su voz era como un trueno. Ronca y profunda una vez más se sintió seducida por él. Pero el otro lado fuerte, le decía que no que se alejara llamara a Kardia.

— ¿Con quién a ver? —hablo Saori elevando la voz, con los cachetes inflados.

—Tú.

— ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! —se quejó Saori cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué es lo que se trae conmigo señor Patch…?

—Cipriano para ti chiquita hermosa. —le guiño el ojo, la castaña se ruborizo.

—Eso no es gracioso. No soy chiquita hermosa ese apodo es demasiado irrespetuoso para mí, me llamo Saori para ti. No corrijo señorita Depranon para su información. —se rabio Saori ruborizada.

—No, pero te hizo ruborizar…se perfectamente cómo te llamas. —y eso un gesto con su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. Saori pestañeo confundida ante su gesto.

¿Pensativa Ángel? —la admire más detenidamente sus ojos eran una rara mezcla entre azul zafiro; pero cuando se enojaba se le tornaban misteriosamente de un color verde intenso, sus rasgos eran aniñados. Sus labios entreabiertos con una curvatura entre provocativa, dulce y carnosos. De un color cereza, que servían como lienzo para una gentil sonrisa mezclado con un aire de inocencia genuina. Él se paró para acercarse a ella lo suficiente solo le faltaba la inclinación una muy grande, ya que Saori era chiquita.

Si no le fallaban los cálculos un 1,55 siendo el un gigante para ella. Un 1,90 de estatura eso ya es muy alto para un hombre.

— ¿Me dijiste Ángel? Pues no me gusta—se cruzó de brazos e inflo las mejillas.

—Tus ojos, Saori. Esos cálidos y hermosos ojos azules zafiro-verde es sorprendente mente irresistible. —Saori se sintió que su espacio era invadido ante la inclinación de la cabeza a un lado de él, se dedicó analizarla en un nuevo ángulo. Mirando sus labios. —Y esos labios carnosos, dulces y sensuales atraen como un imán. Y en cuanto a ángel así se queda.

Jodida mierda la quería besar, antes que pudiera llevar a cabo lo que quería se alejó. No sin estremecerse sintiendo una oleada de terror y calor. Su cuerpo me correspondía al tacto y al parecer ella no venía sola un tipo que no pasaba del 1,85 m cuatro centímetros más bajo que el, con cabello rubio ondulado alborotado como si nunca se pasara un peine y ojos azules con una mirada que rayaba entre lo sádico y apasionado pero cuando lo miro a él. Su semblante cambió ante su mirada.

—Saorisita perdón la tardanza aquí te traigo tu helado de chocolate que tanto te gusta. —se burló Kardia, le tendió el helado pero sin quitarle la vista encima a Patch. — ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Te está molestando?

—Ángel veo que estas acompañada. —hablo pero en el fondo deseaba introducirse en la mente de Kardia para destrozársela un segundo.

—No es nada Kardia es solo un señor amable que me tendió una paleta, por favor no comiences con tus deseos de buscar problemas recuerda el protocolo—le sugirió Saori interponiéndose entre Kardia y Patch, entonces volvió enfocar su mirada en esos orbes negros.

Estaban más oscuros que nunca, una sonrisa se asombró una sonrisa peligrosa, una que prometía problemas muchos problemas. Si el rubio no se tranquilizaba. Unos que Saori quería evitar a toda costa porque primero estaban en un lugar público, podían ser arrestados. Pero el semblante del pelinegro le daba entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto romper reglas.

—Ah, sí es un señor lamento decirle, que ella viene conmigo soy parte de su sistema de seguridad.

—Por favor, no lo golpees. —menciono Saori por lo bajo—. Déjame que me encargo del señor no ha hecho nada que me afecte, así evitamos un alboroto que puede perjudicar mi reputación. No quiero que se lo lleven preso.

—Ese tío no me trae buena espina…—pero la mirada de Saori muy decidida y recta al término por convencer, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado. Permitirle resolver el problema ella sola. —Mire señor Patch le agradeceré que me llame por mi nombre ese señorita Saori no me diga Ángel. Creo que debe aprender modales los suyos son muy escasos; Una cosa más antes de retirarme gracias por la paleta fue un gesto muy amable de alguien con una apariencia muy peligrosa. La próxima que se me acerque juró que le daré una patada donde más le duele.

Lo miro como intentando deducir que iba a decir el. Por que actuaba así. Es que suponía que para una humana, su actitud era sarcástica y engreída. Bien él tendría que hacer que se acerque a ella o mantenerla alejada, lo suficiente para cumplir su meta personal.

—Bueno ángel mi modales pueden ser pulidos, si una chiquita bonita como tú me hace querer ser amable con alguien.

—Óyeme pedazo…—lo iba amenazar Kardia pero Saori lo hizo callar con la mirada. —Pero Saorisita hay caramba de acuerdo tu ganas, tienes suerte malnacido porque ya te hubiera puesto en tu lugar. Dejas tus coqueteos con esta niña, búscate una de tu edad gilipollas.

Gilipollas yo hijo de puta. —le dijo mentalmente a Kardia en sus pensamientos.

Lo vio vacilar, como si estuviera confundido. O loco sabía que él y dio cuenta que su voz sonó en su cabeza. Pero no evito que le gruñera.

—Oh, claro, ven que estoy dispuesto a darte un golpe que recordaras en toda su vida. —dijo Patch su sonrisa volvió a ser peligrosa para el rubio, una juguetona que ruborizo a castaña los dos se retiraron.

Patch también se retiró admirando las piernas de Saori.

Hay ángel no sabes lo que te espera. —sonrío él. Se retiró en busca de la Harley.

 **Grecia, Templo Del Oráculo De Delfos.**

—Ama Arhkes—hablo una pitisa—. Logro hablar con la señorita Dabria. El Ángel de la muerte al servicio de los Arcángeles.

—Sí e incluso me tele transportó hasta los Estados Unidos. Hasta la cuidad de Atlanta Georgia, donde vive el pero ya hable con le hice todo lo que pude pero la verdad su soberbia puede más no quiso escuchar a Dabria que consiguió la forma de como el recupere sus alas, pero los destinos se encargaran de esto. Es triste saber que los Arcángeles perdieron a un gran líder, que los llevo a muchos tiempos de gloria.

—Hay que poner en sobre aviso a todos los dioses, Arcángeles, al santuario…o alguien de gran autoridad ellos…—pero Arhkes coloco una mano sobre la frente de una de sus asistentes con voz delicada, pero autoritaria dijo. —Él ya sabe de su futuro, solo falta que el destino se encargue de esto. Yo conozco al amo Cronos el de alguna forma, pondrá autoridad sino lo hará ella.

 **Olimpo, Templo De Artemisa.**

—Aquí Uriel, me dijeron que quería verme señorita de la luna. —hablo un Arcángel que pertenece a la cátedra de los 7. Su altura era 1,89 m, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo totalmente vacíos sin ninguna expresión alguna que mostrar salvo frialdad, su cabello rubio rojizo largo, de contextura atlética. Vestía túnicas ceremoniales rojas sus alas extendidas.

—Uriel es un placer volverlo a ver…—saludo una mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos ámbar, de una belleza virginal que podría rivalizar la de Atenea. De 1,68 m, vestía las acostumbradas túnicas griegas. Su voz era muy frívola —Le pido un perdón por llamarlo sé que en el mundo angelical hay mucho trabajo es casi igual acá, pero creo que me veo en la penosa necesidad de poner a los tuyos por sobre aviso. Se trata de alguien que fue muy poderoso en sus tiempos, fue su líder y gobernante por mucho tiempo hasta que cayó creo que no necesita que lo presentemos.

— ¿Patch? —ante la mirada de Artemisa la diosa de la caza, la luna y la virginidad lo comprendió.

—Fue demasiado generoso de su parte arrancarle las alas hace siglos atrás. Yo que ustedes lo hubiera encadenado al infierno así no representaría una amenaza que es ahora actualmente…normalmente los dioses griegos nos inmiscuimos en sus problemas pero ese ex arcángel ya se está metiendo en territorio divino. Por lo tanto se está convirtiendo en un problema que no solo les incumbe a ustedes sino a todos, para proteger a uno de los nuestros. —sin darse cuenta se había enojado ya, el Arcángel se preocupó.

—El perdió las alas por un objetivo en convertirse en humano. —corrigió lo que sabía—Yo sé que él ha cometido muchos crímenes que ni vale la pena, enumerar aquí. Dada su reputación es un peligro…pero lo que no entiendo. ¿Qué está planeando ahora?

Artemisa le dedico una mirada delicada al ángel. Se preguntaba si ellos no sabían todavía lo que estaba planeando su ex líder pero se debatía interiormente si se los decía o no.

— ¿Le ha hecho algo alguien de los suyos?

—Si Uriel, a uno de los nuestros… a mi abuelo el titán primordial del tiempo y dios. Cronos. Lo demás prefiero que lo vean por sus propios ojos… es lo que te puedo decir con su permiso debo retirarme hoy debo enseñarle a las nuevas aspirantes a Satélites—y Uriel dedicó una respetuosa reverencia, un agradecimiento por la información. Salió del olimpo volando de regreso al cielo.

 **Mansión Depranon, Despacho De Cronos.**

— ¿Cómo dices Shura que Calisto se suicidó? —se impresionó Cronos sentándose en su sitio impresionado por la noticia. — ¿Cómo cuando paso? ¿Saori como esta ella? Shura la sacaron de ahí yo sé que Saori no soportaría verla en ese estado. Que lo vio por dios, pero dile a Kardia que gracias por sacarla llevársela de ahí. Maldición mi nieta no sale de una para entrar en otra. Si aunque no le deseo su muerte porque a pesar de todo fue la nana de mis nietos, pero escogió el pero camino mira lo pago caro.

Colgó el teléfono para alborotarse los cabellos, esto no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto una mujer de estatura media, 1,63, cabello rubio casi albino, ojos grises y vestía un vestido azul. —Una desgracia Rea la nana Calisto se suicidó. En el peor de los casos, Saori la vio en ese estado, lo peor se enteró de su secreto

—Que practicaba brujería por dios, yo debo de ir de inmediato me llevaré a Mí y de paso llamaré a Vee, Shunrei y Casandra estoy segura de que va a necesitar apoyo emocional.

—No es necesario Kardia ya se está haciendo cargo, después de todo son amigos.

Rea no se mostró convencida. —Igual es mi nieta sabes que mejor que nadie en este mundo que yo detesto, que ella sufra. Ahora mismo mi corazón me dice que ella está sufriendo mucho; pero se esfuerza por ser fuerte. ¿Le avisaste a Aioros, Heracles y a Regulus?

Cronos asintió algo precavido. A pesar de que detesto que esa mujer se atrevió a involucrar la brujería dentro de su familia eso es algo que nunca se lo tolero menos que metiera a Saori siendo prácticamente una cría de 10 años la iba a llevar al mal camino, fue la señora que les dio todo su amor a sus nietos. Los educo con mano dura con una educación algo distinta a la que ellos le daban o la que todos la nobleza recibía, les enseño a ser independientes que no siempre van a estar contando con la ayuda de fieles sirvientes atendiendo sus necesidades ellos también debían aprender a realizar oficios.

—De seguro están destrozados me duele porque ellos la querían de verdad.

—Si ya Shura se está encargando de los trámites para los actos fúnebres de ella. Lo mejor es avisarle a sus familiares de la situación el cómo murió Calisto.

—Si llamaré de inmediato a su familia en Rumanía para que estén enterados de su fallecimiento.

Así dos días después se celebraron los actos fúnebres. Su cenizas fueron llevas a Europa a Rumania.

 **Una Semana Más Tarde….**

 **The Lovett Shcool, Convento De Las Monjas.**

—Hay gracias por esperarme angelito—hablo la hermana Verónica saliendo de su habitación con unas ropas muy excéntricas para el gusto de la niña.

Llevaba un vestido floreado de colores demasiados vivos muy escotados sin mangas que dejaba mostrando su cuerpo retocado de cirugía plástica. El secreto que le ocultaba a todo el mundo es que alguna vez fue hombre pero se sintió que nació en el cuerpo equivocado porque no se sentía así en todo sentido de la palabra, en su lugar se sentía como una mujer incluso actuaba como una por eso a los 16 años se sometió a su primer tratamiento de hormonas para comenzar su transición a mujer.

Varios años de tratamientos, cirugías, retoques consiguieron el cuerpo que deseaba uno que sinceramente tanto Saori y sus compañeras envidiaban. A sus 27 años la hermana Verónica se sentía en sus coquetos y prósperos 18 años como una adolescente como ella. Su maquillaje muy al natural pero con unos labios morados mate que resaltaban en su rostro, unos tacones de 10 centímetros que le daban una postura muy elegante. Eso hizo a Saori considerar la idea de coger un curso de como aprender a maquillarse como Vee y ella.

Saori por su parte vestía un vestido floreado de un color blanco con adornos florares en distintos colores con escote recto de tiras, atrás se formaban en una doble equis, bailarinas amarillas, su cadenita de oro de la constelación de virgo. Su cabello completamente liso pero con algunas ondas naturales no llevaba nada de maquillaje su rostro al natural. Un bolso de lado rojo. Murmuro preocupada.

— ¿A dónde vamos hoy? ¿Por qué se vistió tan elegante? Parece como si fuera ir a una cita con alguien a un restaurante o a una cafetería. —pregunto Saori apuntando a sus tacones, eso provoco que la madre Verónica esbozara una sonrisa. —Simple iremos al salón Z, hoy tengo una reunión muy importante con una persona.

— ¿Salón Z? —hablo Saori nerviosa. —Yo creo…que lo mejor es que te espere afuera…en mi carro…la verdad no me agrada la idea de entrar a ese lugar.

Gracias a dios que ni Shura, Galán y Kardia están aquí hoy porque si no me prohibirían salir con la hermana Verónica. Tachándola de indigna y quién sabe, ¿Cuántas cosas más? De seguro le reprocharían por qué me llevaría a lugares de mala calaña siendo yo una joven de alta posición económica. Una noble, pero eso no tiene importancia Saori tú te prometiste que aprenderías más, que serías mucho más austera la verdad es muy divertido el sentirte libre sin tantas responsabilidades. Ser solo yo, que me traten por lo que soy no por mi estado cívico. —se sonríe para sus adentros la niña.

La monja se dedicó a contemplar a su alumna con detenimiento ¿Qué estaba pensando para tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro? Sea lo que sea que la tiene así de emocionada lo relacionaba con la única cosa que se le venía a la mente, el motorista de ojos negros que vino a molestar a sus alumnas la semana ante pasada. Observo por todos lados buscando al mayordomo y a los guardaespaldas, hoy parece que libraron a la niña de tanta seguridad. Lo que era bueno ya era hora.

Le dio un codazo obligando a la niña a despertar de su trance, le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿En qué piensas? ¿En el motorista? Oye no me has contado si llamaste.

—Para satisfacer tu curiosidad no tuve la necesidad de llamarlo, si me lo encontré la semana pasada en el parque con una desafortunada causalidad, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo el descaro de colocarme un apodo.—hablo Saori molesta. —Me apodo Ángel. Al menos no tuvo el descaro de usar mi nombre de pila, me tacharía que yo pase por su cama. Es un gilipollas sarcástico, egocéntrico, no me inspira confianza podría seguir; pero prefiero reservarme lo demás.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Olvidaba el protocolo social que se impuso…—hizo una mueca de desagrado. —. Sin embargo no has respondido, pero déjalo así. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Patch. Patch Cipriano—declaro haciendo memoria.

— ¡Italiano y todo! ¡Cómo me encantan! Te dice ángel que hombre más tierno la verdad, si te soy honesta me encanta el apodo te queda muy bien es que siempre lo he dicho eres bellísima como esos seres celestiales mi hijita me lo tienes que presentar.

Si había algo que chiflaba a Verónica eran los hombres italianos, especialmente si eran los más atractivos. Saori estaba completamente segura que si ella tuviera a Patch parado en frente de ella, no dudaría ni un segundo en coquetearle pero si eso no le salía bien. Buscaría la forma de que Saori rehiciera su vida en vez de estar dejando de pensar por un muerto que nunca va a regresar, ella consideraba que era demasiado joven para esas cosas tenía derecho a ser feliz solo tenía 16 años apenas.

Se encargaría personalmente de tomar muy en serio su papel de casamentera.

Su conversación siguió hasta el carro de Saori. Un Mini Cooper rosado del año estacionado enfrente, de la entrada del convento.

 **Salón Z.**

—Así que una Pitisa te vino a ver, acompañado de tu obsesiva ex. —hablo Kaiser jugando billar con Patch, y un Death Toll cubierto de vendas. Un yeso en el brazo derecho.

Patch encaro una ceja sarcástico. —Créeme si yo regresara al cielo, no sería por ella. Ya me tiene harto de que me siga a todas partes…pero me intereso mucho lo que dijo esa ninfa pero es difícil detenerme.

—Dabria, nada peor que tener a tu ex compulsiva siguiéndote a todos lados desde tu eternidad. —se quejó Death Toll sentado y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. —Por cierto me pregunto si la tal Verónica esa, vendrá con el pedido que le dije.

— ¿Después que le pediste? —pregunto Kaiser sin tan siquiera voltearse a ver.

—Un cupo para The Lovett Shcool para mi sobrina menor, quiere entrar a ese colegio. Me tiene loco si no se lo consigo, hasta tuvo el descaro de venir a mi casa a decirme que hoy debía conseguir ese cupo si porque si.

— ¿Tienes más sobrinos a parte de Manigoldo? —alzo ambas cejas negras el pelinegro.

Death Toll le dedico una mueca graciosa, muy parecida a Rixon—Pues sí, se llama Shaina es bien hermosa Italiana, quizás deba presentártela es pelirroja. Como te encanta ver.

— ¿Todavía Shaina se muere por mí? —conocía esa respuesta.

—Debería bajarse de ese pedestal más al saber, que vas de otra mujer. No precisamente con buenas intenciones —Patch se enfureció ante sus palabras, y Kaiser le dedicaba una sonrisa irónica.

—Tú te estas ganando una patada en el culo. —se burló en su mente.

—Ya, ya déjense de estupideces por cierto el enano, ¿No te contó que ahora usa una de tus motocicletas allá en Portland para las carreras clandestinas? —menciono el mientras contaba su dinero, a sus pensamientos se escuchó el rugido de Aioria.

— ¡Maldición no soy un enano, y Patch ya lo sabía! —se enfureció Aioria en los pensamientos de los tres.

—No jodas leoncito, pensé que estabas en la casa de pelirrojas o Nefilim. Ya que T ya no está disponible para este Jeshvan no después de la tremenda paliza que le diste en el Jeshvan del año pasado. Ya que faltan varios meses para el Jeshvan. —comento tranquilamente el de la gorra—"Si estaba a punto de ligarme a una sensual pelirroja de la misma estatura que tu chiquita hermosa, cuando el idiota este relato lo del Ducati."

—Mientras no destruyas la moto, estamos bien. —hablo él, pero entonces desvió su mirada a la ventana del local para admirar algo que le levanto el ánimo, le quito su mal humor. Ángel estaba afuera no venía sola sino, con una mujer. Se veía hermosa como siempre.

— ¿Ángel? —y la pregunto resonó por toda la cabeza de Patch. —No me jodas, hasta apodo le colocaste eres todo un sin vergüenza gilipollas, tiene 16 años de edad porque no mejor enojas a un ejemplar cerca de tu edad. 700 años. Vaya que te estas tomando enserio el querer cortejar a la princesita de sociedad.

Ignoro la pregunta para que sus orbes negros siguieran analizando el cuerpo de la niña. Hasta detenerse en sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas, él no podía sacarse de la cabeza la discusión que los dos sostuvieron ese día en el parque por una mísera paleta. ¿Porque rechazaba sus propuestas? ¿Me ignoraba ella a mí? ¿Por qué él no podía ignorarla?

Nunca le habían gustado las niñas tiernas e inocentes, las consideraba patéticas con sus frágiles emociones que pueden romperse como el cristal.

Maldición. Pero con esta en particular entraba en esas características pero aun así le atraía porque no se doblegaba al ala primera ni ninguna de sus insinuaciones. Hasta amenazo con golpearlo si la volvía a molestar de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza?…. Le atraía demasiado. Siempre lo había hecho, pero que demonio le pasaba.

Todas las mujeres que caminaban en esta faz de la tierra le interesaban, ¿Qué puede tener en especial ella esa pequeñita niña?

Suspiro frustrado, pero a la mierda pensó vio cuando Saori entro se sorprendió al verlo e hizo una mueca de incredibilidad. Le dedico una mirada muy frívola. Si las, miradas mataran el estaría a cinco metros bajo tierra. Sus ojos se tornaron verde, ¿Lo que lo confundió? ¿Qué le pasaba esta niña con sus ojos? ¿Por qué mágicamente cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo? Aun así. Le dedico una sonrisa ladina.

Se introdujo en su mente haciéndole ver que ya no se encontraba parado donde ella lo veía. Así él podía atacarla por sorpresa.

…

Saori se había negado rotundamente a entrar a ese asqueroso local. Que le daba mucho pavor con solo ver a las personas que estaban dentro no eran precisamente muy amigables para entablar una conversación.

Pero Verónica insistió en que debía entrar, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Se bajó del coche con una actitud algo tímida porque desconocía el barrio en donde estaban, los callejones sucios repletos de delincuentes lo hacía un más peligroso.

—Anímate angelito son más inofensivo de lo que piensas.

— ¿Tú crees? Pues a mí me parece que no—susurró Saori. Las dos entraron a local algunos hombres se le quedaron viendo embobados, especialmente a Verónica.

Debía aceptarlo ella era muy despampánate con esa actitud digna y segura que trasmitía para el sexo masculino tanto así, que llama la atención a veces quizás demasiado de lo que ella quisiera aceptar. Opacándola a ella por ser más bajita, y asustadiza o eso era lo que ella tenía en su subconsciente.

La realidad era que las dos todos los hombres se las comían con la mirada, para mejorar su entrada a este salón de bajo mundo adivina quién estaba allí observándola. Como un águila que admira su siguiente presa. Patch el cretino, allí parado con sus ilegales un 1,90 m pero aun así totalmente ardiente con esa sonrisa juguetona que tanto le seducía. ¡Hay no Saori no digas esas tonterías un cretino como el jamás te podría interesar! Ni mucho menos con unos modales tan espantosos y cavernícola como el de él.

Se cruzó de brazos le dedico una mirada muy frívola, cuando volteo ya no estaba eso la aturdió. ¿Pero si hace unos minutos él estaba allí? No eso no era imposible él estaba parado justo en frente de esa mesa de billar ahora no aparecía.

— ¿Qué? Pero si él estaba hace unos minutos ahí. —se preocupó Saori. —. ¿Será mi imaginación? No yo lo vi con mis propios ojos de que él estaba para allí, en frente de esa mesa de billar…hay no…será cierto lo que dice la hermana Verónica…que enserio ese motorista cavernícola me llamo la atención…tanto así que lo veo en todos lados.

— ¿A quién ves en todos lados? —y Saori dio un gran salto para encontrarse con la mirada de Patch colocada sobre ella. —Ah déjame adivinar me estabas buscando tanto querías seguir discutiendo conmigo, si era así para eso me hubiera llamado Ángel. Te di mi número de teléfono.

—Pero…si tú estabas allá…con un palo para jugar billar… ¿Bueno que es lo que le ocurre usted conmigo? —se enfureció la niña ante sus bromas. —. Mire señor Patch no quiero perder la paciencia con usted hoy temprano en la mañana, así que le sugiero que lo más sano para tanto para mí como para su persona, es que nos mantengamos alejados antes que me tome enserio golpearlo mire que se pelear.

—No lo dudo ángel te he visto pelear mi apuesta va hacía ti—dijo entonces sus ojos se posaron en la cadenita de oro de 18 quilates, con la constelación de Virgo. — ¿Eres fanática del horóscopo? ¿De los signos zodiacales?

Se tomó la cadena sintiéndose asustada algo en ella, palpitaba a través de ella. Pero se decía que eso era lo que Patch deseaba exactamente. Se obligó a recordar lo que le enseñaron, se mantuvo firme en su sitio. Dijo.

—Algo así en realidad ese es mi signo zodiacal. Ya que nací en septiembre.

—Astronomía una de tus aficiones.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Tu collar te delata —hablo el invitándola a sentarse en una mesa, pero ella rechazó. —Tengo toda una colección sobre constelaciones de toda clase, posee un planetario construido especialmente para ella, para que admirara las estrellas… le encanta la mitología griega se ha leído la Ilíada y la Odisea varias veces, no se cansa de leerlo. Su diosa favorita es Atenea. Secretamente desea ser profesora para niños con autismo. Por ultimo sus grandes aficiones son el piano, la equitación y estudiar todo relacionado con los niños con discapacidades. —con su visión periférica pudo notar que Death, Verónica y Kaiser los miraban por encima del rabillo del hombro.

— ¿Quién le dio esa información? —quedo con la boca abierta Saori.

—Una de tus grandes debilidades eres demasiado bondadosa, incluso con la persona que te ha hecho daño. Eso es de admirar, otros caerían en absurdas venganzas. Tu pureza de alma es lo que te hace diferentes a otras personas. —se recargo en una de las mesas de billar. —Me lo pones fácil, ¿Duermes desnuda?

Conocía esa respuesta a la perfección claro que lo hacía. Aunque no muy seguido.

La quijada de Saori se amenaza con caer ante esa pregunta tan indecorosa por parte de su persona, lo que le obligó a desviar la mirada de la vergüenza, furia y su privacidad al desnudo sintió la extraña necesidad de cubrirse. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas asquerosas y pervertidas podían estar pasando por la cabeza del de la gorra? Ya no podía más tenía que salir de aquí de alguna forma… no quería estar ningún minuto más cerca de él.

Pudo notar que Patch le dedicaba una sonrisa pirata, se burló un poco de ella. Al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo para el mortificarla totalmente…ni siquiera Milo con sus bromas pervertidas lograba ponerla en sobre aviso, y querer colocar una muralla que lo alejara de su privacidad. Pero con él. Patch lo consideraba muy seriamente.

—Creo que he oído suficiente de usted señor Cipriano, que tenga un buen día. —su voz sonaba entrecortada, desearía que solo fuera su imaginación.

— ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Casados o Divorciados? —pregunto pero eso parecía tensarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No tengo padres. Soy huérfana, nunca conocí a mi padre o madre… en realidad desde que nací fui recluida en las mansiones de la familia de mi padre. Solo tengo hermanos y abuelos. —unas cuantas lagrimas salieron del rabillo de sus ojos, nunca tuvo el calor de un padre ni mucho menos lo conocería después de todo el la abandono. Su madre. ¿Cuántas ganas quiso conocerla? Pero nunca dios le concedería ese deseo.

Estaba incomoda, no melancólica. Lo podía sentir él. Pero por primera vez no se sentía feliz o cómodo con esa situación. No quería lastimaría… no aún. Él conocía a la perfección la historia de la desgracia de los padres de la chiquita su madre falleció al darla a luz, su padre al abandono dejándose la a sus abuelos se casó con otra mujer después murió en un accidente automovilístico.

Esta niña a pesar de tener una familia conformada por hermanos, abuelos y primos. Se hallaba sola en el mundo así, como él. Dos pares de solitarios.

Algo otra vez en su interior se removía por segunda ocasión. No entendía por qué detestaba verla llorar... algo que nunca comprendió. Un extraño fiero deseo de protegerla nacía dentro de su interior. Tienes una misión persona, Patch. Gánate su confianza, enamorarla y después podrás cumplir esa meta personal.

La voz de Verónica los trajo a la realidad, mientras se acercaba a Saori utilizo sus pocos poderes de Arcángel que le quedaban se detuvo a, escuchar la conversación que sostenían los dos.

—Hay angelito no podemos ir, la fiesta apenas comienza. Death nos va a desayunar a restaurante con sus dos amigos, ándale no seas mala… el motorista se ve ardiente con esos vaqueros. —intento convencerla, pero Saori estaba decidida a irse. —Te lo agradezco, pero no gracias, no hoy debo reunirme con el abogado de Milo. Por lo tanto, con Camus, parece que quiere platicare algo, aparte quiero llevarle flores a la tumba de Milo y mi Nancy.

—Cancélalas… lo del tribunal puede esperar. De Camus, se va a quedar varios días aquí en Atlanta se pueden reunir después ya los dos recordaran viejos tiempos cuando salías con Milo.

—Veo que no me has comprendido… el señor Patch me hace sentir incomoda. No me agrada para nada, no intentes hacer un juego de citas con él ni mucho menos intentar dejarme sola porque eso si no te lo perdono. No estaré sola. Casandra y Mi me acompañáramos por eso voy a sentir un poco de apoyo moral. —mintió Saori, y Verónica se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

—Estás mintiendo… es mentira no tienes nada que hacer. Solo estás buscando para zafarte. Ahora por eso le diré que vas. —y Saori se sobresaltó pero aun así dijo. —Señorita Verónica mejor por el bienestar de todos, me deje ir recuerde que por ahí deben estar mis guardaespaldas. Si Galán, Kardia o Shura ven esto... sabes que no dudaran en prohibirme salir contigo.

Hizo una mueca era cierto, los Depranon éramos muy estrictos con respecto a la seguridad de su nieta. No permitía que su nieta se saliera del perímetro, la tenían vigilada por todos lados sin descuidar uno de sus pasos, por lo dejo que ella se retirara no sin antes pedir que se disculpara con el señor Death Toll. Por tener que rechazar su invitación. Le paso a lado de Patch que le dedico una sonrisa, le dijo algo por lo bajo que molesto muchísimo a Saori.

Ella dedicó otra mirada fría, se fue no antes decirle.

—La próxima que intente adivinar información sobre mí, le juró que la policía tendrá que intervenir. Pero iré a la cárcel con gusto porque si me quedo con usted un día más a su lado siento que lo terminaré agrediendo. —finalizo se retiró y tal como lo dijo, afuera Shura la esperaba con la espada en la mano.

No lo dudaba sabía que Saori pelear lo hacía muy bien. Pero ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres que le gustaba la violencia sin sentido pero si tenía un momento determinado utilizarlo lo hacía, tal como le enseñaron cuando era una niña.

 **Mansión Depranon, Habitación De Saori.**

Después de una larga conversación entre Casandra, Vee, Shunrei, Mi y ellas por Skype. Para su matutina conversación rutinaria por las noches. Saori ya estaba lista para irse a la cama a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo, visita y tener que lidiar con el señor Patch que donde fuera se lo encontraba en la vuelta de la esquina como si fuera un halcón que vigilaba muy bien su presa.

Se acostó a dormir lucía un camisón de seda de un color celeste muy claro, transparente de tiras cortas pero anchas que dejaban admirar sus hombros desnudos y la piel lechosa como la nieve misma que brillaba ante el reflejo de la luna, con un bordado trabajado en la costura de la camisola le llegaba por unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas. Su cabello recogido en una trenza.

Ya a la media noche el sonido de un ¡crack! Al saco de órbita de su sueño. Su rostro acurrucado en las finas almohadas de algodón junto con algunos mechones rebeldes, que salían de su trenza como otros se desasían junto con la trenza. Se quedó muy quieta, en su lugar, acompañada de que todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima. Normalmente, a ella no le costaba dormir por las noches, pero desde hace un año medio desde que eso cambio.

Su imaginación a veces le jugaba muy sucio, pero en esta ocasión ella sentía que eran de esos momentos que en verdad le daban a entender que nunca se hallaba sola completamente en su recamara. Al contrario que alguien se encargaba de espiarla. Era el sentimiento de que alguien que no formaba parte de su círculo estuviera orbitando su mundo, observando desde una distancia.

Sus pensamientos le decían que a lo mejor, Patch era el culpable. Cuando se sentaba a razonarlo le parecía imposible ya que el desconocía; ¿Dónde vivía ella? Así que no podía ser él. Lo descarto.

Girando la cabeza un poco, ella admiró la forma de una sombra estirarse por su suelo. Volvió a girarse para mirar la ventana rápidamente, solo un lienzo era capaz de hacer eso… era el reflejo de la luna posándose orgullosa sobre su ventana. Pero allí no se encontraba nada. Apretó con fuerza la almohada en contra de ella, y se intentaba convencer a sí misma que era una nube pasando sobre la luna.

Las ventanas eran levantadas por la fuerte brisa de verano eso el saco de su eje.

¿Qué hacían las ventanas abiertas? Eso haría que el aire acondicionado que se encargaba de mantener toda la gran mansión, refrigerada se saliera de sí. Eso fue prueba suficiente para lograr sacarla de su cama.

Pateo las sabanas fuera de su cuerpo, se incorporó colocándose sus pantuflas rosas corrió hasta la ventanas para cerrarlas. Cuando sus finos y delicados dedos rozaron, con las piezas de metal de los grandes ventanales un extraño sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de ella. La horrorizo dos segundos después sintió algo que nunca había sentido el filo de un cuchillo sobre su yugular.

Eso fue suficiente para que Saori se volteara muy bruscamente pegando su espalda sobre el frío cristal, pero sus piernas no respondieron de la misma manera con las cortinas tumbándola totalmente con esto destruyendo unos de los grandes ventanales. Se cayó haciéndose varias raspadas y una horrible cortadura alrededor de su hombro derecho, mano izquierda y otra muy cerca del labio. La extraña figura con el puñal desapareció. De la impresión que tuvo quedo inconsciente en el suelo ensangrentada.

Las alarmas de la mansión se activaron, eso fue suficiente para que Saori pegara un grito que despertó a todos en la mansión, alerto a la guardia del mismo.

 **Park Avenue Condominiums, Piso 44.**

 **Residencia De Patch Cipriano.**

Patch salía del baño después de un largo baño, con una toalla adornándole su esculpido cuerpo.

Aún no entendía que me estaba sucediendo a mí, pero cada vez que me imaginaba las diferentes formas en la podría ganar su confianza, enamorarla y luego matarla para único fin, algo dentro de mi cuerpo se estremecía. No es que lo sintiera, porque la verdad no puede sentir ningún tipo de sensaciones, pero lo sentía a un nivel muy emocional. Es como si mi alma… a veces se preguntaba si tenía una la que temblara al solo pensar en la muerte de esa niña. O estremecía al verla llorar.

Mientras buscaba unos bóxeres en su cajón vino a su mente la primera vez que la vio, en su habitación eso fue el año pasado, justo cuando el primer día que después de no observarla por dos años lo retomo. Eso fue el día del sepelio de su novio Milo Antares, me hizo pensar que no había una muchachita como ella. Eso fue el día del sepelio de su novio Milo Antares, me hizo pensar que no había una muchachita como ella. Era muy bella, tanto así que le recordaba a la belleza de un ángel o una diosa, pero eso no le hizo fijarse en ella. Su personalidad tan interesante, su dulzura, fortaleza, carácter y confianza ciega al mundo. Era fuerte emocionalmente. Y eso me gustaba.

Aunque en esos momentos sonrío, con la sonrisa más tímida y bella sonrisa que pudo agraciar el rostro de una mujer. Eso lo estremecía, pero lo ignoro…tenía que reconocer que ella poseía la capacidad de estabilizar hasta el hombre más arrogante, cruel y frívolo con su carácter.

Por lo que no le extrañara que el difunto Milo un hombre arrogante, quedara embobado por ella, se dejara llevar por ese carácter. El luchaba contra eso. Se colocó los bóxer y se metía bajo las sabanas.

No era algo que yo necesitara dormir, pues técnicamente los ángeles caídos no duermen. Pero mi cuerpo si lo necesitaba, cuando me encontraba en un cansancio extremo hoy era uno de esos días. Así que cerró los ojos para descansar, y me sumergí en mis pensamientos que eran Saori. Un extraño aura lo obligo abrirlos de nuevo, abrió sus sentidos utilizando uno de sus tantos poderes que no le quedaron los arcángeles.

El sonido de la presencia oscura asechaba la mansión de Cronos. Eso no era humano su presencia tan poderosa para desaparecer eran dioses, semi dioses, ángeles caídos y Nefilim. Desconocía, ¿De quién, pero lo fue lo suficiente para asustar a Saori, y causarle un accidente? Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortaduras unas profundas otras no tanto.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado a esta chica? No tenía tiempo para sentarse a deducir. ¿Por qué algunos de ellos seguía a Saori? Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué la seguían? ¿Qué habría hecho esta chica para que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y provocarle un ataque? No tal vez ella no, pero Cronos sí. Por eso estaban detrás de ella no lo pensó dos veces se vistió tomo las llaves del Harley se fue rumbo a la mansión Depranon.

…

—Saori. ¿Por favor, hermanita? ¿Describe lo que viste? —prosiguió Aioros con una bata azul petróleo arremedada sobre su cuerpo, mientras admiraba a Shura y a Mí, curarle las heridas. Entre ellas la del hombro. —Lo que nos dijiste no es suficiente para, solo describiste es una simple sombra. Nada más, no tiene relevancia.

—Yo no estoy inventando nada, se los juró una sombra estaba allí con un cuchillo. Lo sentí en mi cuello la manera que el atacante lo pasaba a través… de mi cuello como si su intención era asesinarme. —y Saori los trataba de convencer veía sus heridas. Luego mirar a sus hermanos, abuelos y a sus amigos y sirvientes.

—Hija, ¿Estás Segura de que solo tu imaginación? —sin embargo, la única persona que de verdad le creía era Cronos, estaba seguro de que esto era obra de Patch. O eso su instinto le decía su esposa se acercó a su pequeña que no dejaba de temblar del miedo.

—Amo Cronos si me permite hacer una sugerencia. —y Cronos insisto a Mí, a que hablara. —Me permite quedarme esta noche en la habitación de la señorita y dormir con ella, hasta que se calme la verdad yo la veo muy nerviosa.

—No déjalo Mí yo dormiré con ella esta noche… tú debes descansar. Por tu trabajo—le menciono Rea, y Aioros insistió en que él podía quedarse con su hermanita para cuidarla pero Saori dijo que no se preocuparan que se sentía cómoda estando con su abuela. O que podía volver a dormir sola. Le dijo a Mí, que se despreocupara.

…

Unos minutos después de que todo se calmara en la mansión la paz volviera a reinar en la recamara de la niña. Salvo la ventana rota. Patch se subió al árbol para vigilar para su sorpresa encontró a Saori dormida con su abuela en su gran cama, de dosel. O más bien vigilando a la joven, que no tuviera otra crisis como la que sufría hace una hora atrás alegando que vio a alguien con cuchillo. Que parecía un fantasma en realidad. Con varios vendajes en su cuerpo eso demostró que el ataque fue más fuerte de lo que pensó. Entonces lo reconocía él sabía a la perfección ese aura.

Fue el reconocía muy bien ese poder donde iba, ¿Quién ataco a Saori? Vaya por fin la realeza se dignaba a aparecer al estar fuera del radar mucho tiempo, o huyendo del eso significaba que las cosas se pondrían interesante él quería jugar con fuego con gusto se lo daría, especialmente este Jeshvan. Así que el maldito de él quería asesinarla antes que él eso estaba por verse.

 **Aquí está el capítulo ahora informaciones extras:**

 **-Benton House: Es una casa de reposo o asilo para ancianos, en las afueras de la ciudad de Atlanta en Georgia.**

 **-Brujería: Conjunto de conocimientos, prácticas y técnicas que se emplean para dominar de forma mágica el curso de los acontecimientos o la voluntad de las personas. Se divide en brujería beneficiosa y maléfica. La brujería que practicaba Calisto era maléfica hasta se podría describir como satanica.**

 **-Libro De Enoc: es un libro intertestamentario, que forma parte del canon de la Biblia de la Iglesia ortodoxa etíope pero no es reconocido como canónico por las demás iglesias cristianas, a pesar de haber sido encontrado en algunos de los códices por la Septuaginta (Códice Vaticano y Papiros Chester Beatty). Los Beta Israel (judíos etíopes) lo incluyen en la Tanaj, a diferencia de los demás judíos actuales, que lo excluyen.**

 **-Árcade de Bo: es un lugar donde Patch y Rixon juegan al pool apostando, la cuál hace ganar un Jeep a Patch.**

 **-Pitisa: son un grupo de ninfas encargadas de dar a los mortales las predicciones del Oráculo de Delfos, mejor conocidas como las portavoces de los dioses y la naturaleza.**

 **-Arhkes: es la líder de las Pitias, en un su forma animal Arkhes toma la forma de una Loba Blanca con Heterocroma.**

 **-Templo Del Oráculo De Delfos: Este es el sitio donde se encuentran los Escritos del Oráculo de Delfos custodiados por las Pitias que son un grupo de seres encargadas de dar a los mortales las predicciones del Oráculo de Delfos, mejor conocidas como las portavoces de los dioses y la naturaleza. Es un lugar que es custodiado por Arkhes.**

 **-Dabria: Es un personaje de Hush Hush su identidad es un ángel de la muerte. Ex novia de Patch Cipriano.**

 **-Ángel De La Muerte: ángeles que se encargan de ver en el futuro de las personas. Poseen el don de ir y regresar del futuro o pasado según se adecue a las necesidades de los Arcángeles.**

 **-Ángel Custodio: egún las creencias católicas, es el ángel al que Dios ha dado la misión de proteger, guardar y guíar a cada hombre durante su vida en la Tierra para facilitarle el ascenso al Cielo.**

 **-Centennial Olympic Park: Es un parque del Centenario es un parque público de 85.000 metros cuadrados ubicado en el centro de la ciudad estadounidense de Atlanta.**

 **-Satelistes: Son las guerreras que sirven al ejercito de Artemisa.**

 **-Artemisa: Es la diosa olímpica de la caza, virginidad y de la luna.**

 **-Olimpo: Donde se encuentra ubicado el reino de los dioses.**

 **-Templo De Artemisa: Es un templo en honor a la divinidad de la luna.**

 **-Uriel: es el nombre de uno de los siete arcángeles, de acuerdo con la tradición del judaísmo rabínico y en algunas tradiciones cristianas, como la ortodoxia y la copta.**

 **-Salón Z: Es un salón donde Patch juega billar.**

 **-Death Toll: Es el caballero de cáncer de la guerra santa en el manga precuela Next Dimension. Característico por ser horrible de rostro, pero atractivo de cuerpo, con una personalidad carismática y alegre.**

 **-Kaiser: Es el caballero dorado de Leo, de la guerra santa en el manga precuela de Next Dimensión, comparte cierto parecido físico con Aioria pero tiene un aire a Radamanthys. De personalidad fuerte y frívola, pero cree en la justicia.**

 **-Kardia: Es el caballero dorado de Escorpio, del spin off saint Seiya the Lost Canvas. Se caracteriza por ser un guerrero sádico, fiero y apasionado que detesta aburrirse sufre de una enfermedad del corazón.**

 **-Galan: Es un personaje de saint Seiya episodio G, es el escudero de Aioros. No posee un ojo y tiene una prótesis de metal en uno de los brazos.**

 **-Mi: Es un personaje de saintia sho es una de las santos femeninos. Su armadura es el delfín y es la asistente de Atenea.**

 **-** **Park Avenue Condominiums: Es un complejo de edificio departamental de lujo, residencial ubicado en una de las mejores áreas de Atlanta.**

 **-Jeshvan: El nombre otorgado al mes de Jeshván en la Biblia es simplemente "el mes octavo ".Un mes entero de cada año, donde se conmemora la creación del todo, absoluto.**

 **Es, precisamente, el mes donde los ángeles caídos, pueden poseer cuerpos durante dos semanas, para poder experimentar las sensaciones físicamente. Es posible entonces, poseer cuerpos humanos y Nephilims, sin embargo, los caídos prefieren los Nephilims debido a que los cuerpos humanos son débiles para lograr contener dentro de él, a dos almas distintas.**


	4. Capitulo N3

**Hola a todos les pido una enorme disculpa pero he estado muy ocupada, por lo tanto se me dificulto mucho en escribir este capítulo. Recuerdo que cuando llegue a la página numero 13; Sentí la necesidad de releer el capítulo, borrar lo que seguía porque sentía que no iba acorde a la idea de la historia…por lo tanto lo leía y si no me gustaba lo borraba así sucesivamente pase varios días haciendo el mismo proceso hasta que encontré un punto intermedio entre mis ideas y lo que llevaba en el capítulo lo plasme.**

 **(Heero: Yo tengo una curiosidad, ¿Por qué habrá un Ova?) Ah gracias por recordármelo al terminar este capítulo habrá un Ova con guion con su número correspondiente…que son escenas que no salieron en el capítulo pero de igual forma la información que sale ahí formara parte del episodio como el que estoy escribiendo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será candente jajajajaja, muchas cosas sucederán.**

 **DaanaF: Mi querida amiga y lectora más fiel de todas mis historias e locuras que publico en la web…y si el capítulo anterior ha sido bastante intenso si nos sentamos a ver los mismos elementos con relación a lo que está sucediendo en entorno a Saori... me imagino que ya te imaginaras, ¿De dónde saque el nombre de Calisto jajajaja? La verdad ambas sabemos lo sensible que puede llegar ser Saori cuando pierde un ser muy querido para ella en Guerras Doradas lo pudimos comprobar… ¿Los mensajes en las paredes en Hebreo? Creo que eso te lo respondí en Facebook pero si los arcángeles tuvieron algo que ver en eso era como un aviso para que la niña se diera cuenta del peligro que la estaba asechando no es simplemente el pelinegro hay muchos más que están detrás de Saori pero eso lo sabrás más adelante…ellos irán saliendo poco a poco como viejos enemigos de la guerra santa anterior. ¿Película terror? Mira no lo pensé (Heero: No realmente no lo pensamos, eso que no se ve muchas películas de terror) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Kardia esas ganas no le hacían faltan pero no pudo, y si Patch ha estado investigando, siguiendo, estudiado a Saori por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Eso deberás contarlo por ti misma y si acuérdate que Saori es una diosa de luz, bondad y pacifica tal como lo dijeron en saint Seiya. Si como te dije Dabria es la ex novia del cuándo era un ángel en el cielo.**

 **Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean disfrútelo.**

 **Capitulo N°3**

 **Opening: (Fallen Angel-Three Days Grace)**

 **Mundo angelical, Templo Del Arcángel Gobernante supremo del cielo.**

—Uriel regresó —se escuchó una autoritaria, pero sabía voz, del líder supremo de todo el mundo angelical, por no decir el líder actual de la cátedra de los 7 arcángeles más poderosos de todos los ángeles que habitaban en el cielo. O una sombra del anterior líder.

—Eitam lamento la tardanza. Se lo mucho que detestas la imputabilidad entre tus subtipos lo consideras una terrible falta de respeto a tu tiempo, pero tengo una excusa lo suficientemente…—y Eitam le coloco una mano sobre la frente de Uriel, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Con ese gesto le dio a entender que no era necesario que se excusara, él sabía perfectamente el motivo de su tardanza por lo que no consideraba lo estrictamente propicio que le repitiera las palabras de la diosa griega de la luna. Artemisa. Como parte del protocolo y reglas que se suponen que son inquebrantables pero sin embargo, desde hace más 445 años atrás esas leyes se fueron debilitando hasta el punto que su sistema término por colapsar cuando el líder más poderoso que el cielo ha tenido cayó al lado oscuro en su totalidad.

Sus ojos marrones claro se desviaron a un objeto en particular. Una pintura. Una enorme y preciosa pieza de arte que aun conversaban del importante legado ese ángel, que ya no vivía con ellos fue lo único que dejaron intacto que se dejo fue esa pintura que se posaba con orgullo, sino todo lo contrario ahora caminaban sobre los hermosos prados verdes de la tierra, entre los mortales como un simple caído. Un renegado más.

—Lady Artemisa me ha informado que nuestro ex líder, está causando problemas en su mundo. —y Eitam cerró los ojos corroborando en su mente la información que le estaba dando Uriel, tal como él lo sospecho—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Jev está caminando en una senda muy peligrosa en un viaje sin retorno al inframundo, yo considero Eitam que lo mejor es encadenarlo en el infierno lo más pronto posible. Buscare su pluma para facilitar las cosas. Antes que el rey de los infiernos…Hades lo haga por su cuenta… no creo que sea nada agradable tener la intervención en este asunto.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un hombre con el alma más cruel, despiadada, gélida y llena de una oscuridad total decidiera abandonar esa vida? Ahora estaba causando conmoción en ambos mundos.

—Uriel mantén la calma, todo estará bien. De todos modos Jev ya trazo su propia caída. Los destinos me lo dijeron. Nosotros no intervendremos cuando sea necesario. —con eso fue suficiente para que los ojos azul cielo se abrieran en par en par.

Uriel conocía a la perfección las leyendas de esas tres mujeres. —Quieres…entonces esa niña realmente es una diosa también, ¿Pero que hace en la tierra?

—La respuesta es simple su amor por los humanos.

—Comprendo eso fue lo mismo que dijo Miguel hace 1,890 años atrás. Ha vuelto a la tierra eso significa que las puertas a las antiguas guerras santas se han abierto…

—Eso parece pero Jev parece que quiere provocar una, en la que involucra toda la raza de los caídos. De todas formas nadie puede amar un alma dura y torturada como la de él.

 **Cementerio Oakland Cemetery. Arca De Milo Antares.**

—Buenos días Milo cariño. Vine a visitarte como siempre. —comento Saori con alegría, y mezclado con algo de tristeza entre sus manos un ramo de flores violetas. Vestía un jumper azul de vaqueros con adornos que simulaban que estaban rotos pero en realidad no era así, por dentro llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas de un color blanco, unas converse del mismo color de la prenda que usaba. Su cabello completamente liso se lo había planchado hoy, partido a la mitad. No cargaba nada de maquillaje salvo, un labial transparente. Cargaba un bolso blanco grande, por dentro llevaba el libro de Enoc.

Dejaba al descubierto todas sus heridas cubiertas por vendajes, algo de gasa para cubrir. Aun se encontraban abiertas por lo que estaban costándose un poco más de cicatrización, una curita a lado de su labio derecho para cubrir la herida que se hizo en su rostro que milagrosamente cicatrizo mágicamente dejando una cicatriz que casi no se podía ver.

En ese instante el viento comenzó a soplar sorprendiendo un poco a Saori. Porque el viento se sentía mucho más violento que de costumbre cada vez que venía a visitar la tumba de su difunto novio en otras ocasiones era más calma, pacífico y casi se escuchaba el susurro ronco de un hombre, eso significaba una cosa… el alma de Milo que se fusiono con la naturaleza el día que lo enterraron en este cementerio, hace más de ya casi un año estaba inquieta… ¿Cómo si temiera por ella? O, ¿Quisiera avisarle de algo? Eso la perturbo un poco solo logro susurrarle.

Era loco pero a veces sus hermanos pensaban que ella estaba alucinando con eso o le echaban la culpa al Arcángel Jev que tanta ella admiraba, de que Milo se volvió uno con la naturaleza pero sus abuelos no pensaban así. Sabían la verdad porque lo vieron con sus propios ojos eso la hizo sentirse más feliz de saber de qué alguien más podía ver a Milo a través del viento.

—Te siento muy preocupado, Milo no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Comprendo el viento te lo dijo, que alguien irrumpió en habitación anoche trato de asesinarme pero es bueno saber… que tu si me crees. Porque yo estoy completamente segura de lo que vi, había un hombre allí… ¿Desconozco que quiere de mí? —y Saori entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a la lápida coloco sobre la misma las flores que le trajo—No, yo estoy bien te lo juró; pero no deseo hablar sobre ese tema. Me hace sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la cordura lo cual sabes que no es así… ¿Eh? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre de cabello negro? Milo no seas grosero no es nadie, solo un hombre que casi atropellamos. ¿Por qué siempre debes sacar tu lado arrogante? No me he olvidado de ti, nunca lo haría… si hace un año te fuiste, no me gusta ese motorista.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida, pero después sonrío— ¡Aun de muerto nunca dejas tu lado pervertido y arrogante ni siquiera tienes respeto por eso te molestas que no acepte una de tus insinuaciones! Pero sabes lo extraño porque tú si sabías el límite de la decencia, no como… ¿Lo sabes? Si así no tengo porque contarte nada porque creo que estás enterado de todo. Lo sabes, siempre sabías como me sentía tenías esa capacidad de descifrar de saber el cómo me sentía. Su nombre es Patch. Patch Cipriano de origen italiano y es muy alto por encima de ti, sin embargo, hay algo que no me agrada en el… que me hace sentir repulsión y a la vez me siento seducida por su extraña aura de misterio, poderío. Estoy completamente segura de que en el no hay algo que ande bien… no Milo jamás saldría con el… yo sé que tú a la larga querías que yo rehiciera mi vida con alguien más. El me recuerda mucho a ti, pero claro posee un toque distinto él es muy sexy. Pero aun en tu corazón conversabas nobleza, pero él no lo sienta yo o eso es lo que quiero creer. ¿Qué intente conocerlo mejor? ¿Estoy escuchando bien? Milo Antares el que me declaraba como su propiedad aceptando que otro que podría pasar como su perfecto hermano me intente cortejar eso no es propio de ti. Pero serías capaz de ahuyentarlo con tu mirada.

Saori creyó escuchar a través de sus oídos una carcajada soberbia tan característica de Milo eso le dio un vuelco a su corazón al volverlo a oír una vez más, aunque sea por unos segundos. Acompañado de esa sonrisa orgullosa, torcida y arrogante que tanto la enamoro. Aunque algo muy extraño comenzó a trabajar en su mente cambio no era la sonrisa de Milo la que se imaginaba sino un toque algo diferente, una en parte juguetona, seductora y prometía problemas. Eso obligo a Saori a retroceder unos cuantos minutos provocando que Milo a través del viento se sintiera confundido por esa reacción de ella. A través de su arrogante rubio visualizaba a Patch de cabellos negros y orbes negros como la noche misma.

Un susurro se escuchó en el viento, como preguntándole. ¿Qué ocurre Saori, porque retrocedes? ¿Qué vistes?

Hay no ese era Patch, ¿Por qué de pronto pensó en él? ¿En su sonrisa? —se quejó mentalmente por primera vez añoraba ver a Patch, aunque sea para pelear con él. Con tan de solo verlo unos cuantos minutos al día era más que suficiente, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Yo… bueno… a decir verdad yo…—y Saori bajo la mirada—Nada solo estoy triste mi nana se fue Milo, mi Nancy. Ahora me siento confundida, desorientada… ¿Cómo si no supiera qué hacer? Lo peor de todo que aun no comprendo el mensaje que me dejo. Me dijo corriera que alguien iba detrás de mí… ahora lo creo completamente ya que, lo del ataque no fue coincidencia.

 **Barrió Buckhead.**

Patch salía del barrio después de cerrar un negocio muy importante. Una casa de dos pisos, con una piscina muy paradisíaca con una gran cascada, que llevaba meses intentando rentar pero sin encontrar un cliente alguno, que pudiera pagar el alquiler del mismo. Pero hoy consiguió rentarla al fin a un precio bastante jugoso.

Doblo la calle derecha para dirigirse a una esquina, para tomar un retorno en dirección a la cuidad de Atlanta.

Necesitaba parar en el salón Z para una cita estipulada con un viejo amigo, o más bien compañero de negocios para aclararle unos puntos bastante importantes con relación al negocio que los dos sostenían desde hace 16 años atrás.

Tenía que ser puntual.

 **Residencia De Shaka Johar.**

—Lo sé, al parecer mis sospechas son ciertas… aún recuerdo el día que estaba de estudiante en la universidad de Teología. La iglesia católica se niega aceptar que el libro de Enoc contiene cosas que son reales…solo la iglesia Etíope Ortodoxa se atreve a mencionar sobre el asunto. —hablo Shaka sirviendo con cierta dificultad una taza de té a su visita. Por su ceguera parcial por lo que debía ser siempre ayudado por su asistente Yuzuriha. Su lazarillo, hermana del colegio y convento.

—De todas formas… me cuesta creer que realmente existe el mundo de los ángeles caídos y Nefilim. ¿Qué me dicen los Arcángeles? Tú eres el único que puede hablar con ellos. —se quejó la voz frívola y honorable. Shura lo había ido a visitar. —Por cierto Shura, ¿Cómo te ha ido ahora que la señorita Heinstein está en Estados Unidos?

Shura se mostró impresionado pero no lo demostró no deseaba mostrarse desesperado por saber información sobre Pandora, al enterarse de que la mujer que él amaba más que a su propia vida desde el primer momento que la vio en aquella fiesta hace dos años atrás en la residencia de la familia de la misma. En Múnich Alemania cuando Saori asistió a la fiesta de compromiso de una de sus amigas de su antiguo colegio. A pesar de las diferencias que sostenían las dos, hasta el punto que hace unos años no se llevaban del todo bien.

Yuzuriha noto cierta incertidumbre que sentía Shura al recordar la enigmática joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, con un carácter frío e inflexible pero en el fondo era una muchacha buena que adoraba sobre todas las cosas a su hermanastro menor poseía un lado dulce que no dejaba sacar a menudo. A veces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo Shura logro domar ese carácter tan antipático?

Shun Heinstein que estaba a semanas de casarse con su prometida una joven de familia sueca.

Pandora bueno ella estaba comprometida con su mayordomo Radamanthys Jules desde que era apenas una niña de ocho años, siendo el relativamente mayor que Pandora era la razón por cual Shura hace un año tenía una lucha incansable por romper ese compromiso. De una joven de 19 años que esperaba con melancolía que sus 20 años llegaran para casarse los cuales no veían muy lejos. En el fondo ella estaba profundamente enamorada del mayordomo de la señorita Depranon…Shura Casanovas.

Aunque todavía buscaba la forma de romper ese compromiso que se llevaba a cabo en una semana se casaba esta semana, con su mayordomo Radamanthys Jules.

—Veo que no el olvidado…—se burló Yuzuriha tomando asiento—Escuche que está quedando en una casa que tiene a las afueras de la cuidad, en la misma dirección que la señorita Depranon. Así que cualquier día la puedes visitar si quieres, darle una visita como su acosador.

— ¿Qué sabe sobre los ángeles caídos? —cambio Shura abrupta mente el tema, evitando así que se le notara la emoción de saber de Pandora estaba aquí.

—Está bien te diré lo que se. Aunque eso es información confidencial y prohibida. No sé el mundo esté preparado para escuchar su existencia.

 **Salón Z.**

—Vaya no pensé encontrarte aquí de nuevo Depranon—hablo Patch tomando asiento quedando frente cara a cara con Cronos, le dedico una sonrisa sardónica. —Tu nieta es muy hermosa su belleza es casi angelical con unas piernas de infarto, debo decir que tu hijo hizo un excelente trabajo escogiendo a la mujer que le daría descendencia. Quizás deba visitar la tumba de la madre de ella, para decirle que tiene una hija preciosa que no se preocupe que yo la cuidare. Le dio una bastante llamativa, aparte saca las garras cuando uno menos lo espera.

— ¿No te da vergüenza decir esas palabras? Oh, lo olvidaba eres un ángel caído, un demonio nada en la vida te importa. —pregunto Crono furioso eso es tono en sus ojos, que se tornaron rojos.

—Vergüenza a una pequeña como ella, se le debe elogiar. Te encanta ahorcarte el cuello tu solo al mencionar que sabes lo que soy. Una cría del diablo.

—No juegues conmigo Patch…tengo testigos oculares que me dijeron que tú intentaste coquetearle no una sino varias veces. Hasta la invitaste a salir a pasear por tu motocicleta —menciono Cronos, y eso ni siquiera intimido al ángel al contrario las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon casi genuinamente al recordar esas veces.

Si había algo que Cronos odiara con toda su alma era la sonrisa pirata que solía colocar Patch cuando le recordaba sus intentos de coqueteos con su nieta Saori. O para cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca. Creer que la jovencita esa era una de los miles de putas, con las que él se acostaba todos los días… o mujeres que se rodeaba en su bajo mundo donde la habitada.

Saori era mejor que cualquiera de esas mujeres que se atrevía a pronunciar que era una dama educada en casa que solo buscaban diversión. Cuando en realidad eran unas pérdidas que solo les interesaba acostarse en cama en cama, en busca de un hombre con dinero.

"Sé perfectamente que tu nieta no es de ese tipo de mujeres, me he mezclado con toda clase eso incluye a las princesas de la nobleza, todas las clases sociales Depranon conozco perfectamente bien el tipo que es tu nieta". Eso lo sorprendió mucho al escuchar su voz en sus pensamientos.

—Basta y toma las cosas enserio ángel no debería ni decirte así porque ni a eso llegas, pues últimamente todo te parece un juego. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi nieta? ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con ella? —apunto Cronos con ironía, y Patch arqueo una ceja ante sus preguntas si algo el odiaba era la razón que en el pasado, él se transformó en un asesino por hacer esas preguntas.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con tu nieta, no es problema tuyo. Poco me interesa que sea sangre de tu sangre en primer lugar…tu sabes perfectamente las consecuencias de tus actos. Si sigues hablando puedo rebanarte la cabeza. —murmuro, pero eso no suficiente información para el pelinegro. Le dedico una sonrisa macabra.

Cronos se mordió el labio inferior con rencor, el de alguna otra forma necesitaba saber. ¿Qué planeaba el con su nieta? Si utilizaba su poder de leer las mentes si eso funcionaria tal vez el encontraría algo útil…pero antes que él pudiera llevar a cabo ese plan Patch le dedico

Crono no quiso quedarse cruzado de brazos, tomo su iphone 4 una sonrisa macabra, una peor que la anterior.

—No te recomiendo que hagas eso. Si lo haces te juró que poco me importa que todo el panteón griego me encadene al infierno, si te veo husmeando en mi mente—le mostré una mirada letal, una que anunciaba muerte. —Tu nieta por ahora es un pasatiempo, me encanta hacerla enojar y más, no le haré nada por ahora. Eso era lo que querías saber pues adelante allí lo tienes…ahora si me disculpas debo hacer unos cuantos cobros de rentas atrasadas.

— ¿Rentas atrasadas? ¿A quién? —se burló con ironía— ¿Te interesa? No ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas por hacer.

Se incorporó de su asiento dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Cronos lo detuvo por segunda ocasión.

—Te pediría que no la lastimes pero algo me dice que eso te valdrá un bledo. Pero si te diré esto cuando la conozcas más a fondo un día te vas arrepentir de las cosas que estás haciendo cuando eso suceda será demasiado tarde…vas a desear volver en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Ya verás cuando veas el ser maravilloso que es no dudaras en protegerla. Quizás…hasta te termines enamorando de ella.

El enojo comenzaba a cegar a Cronos, para obligarlo a decirle cosas que el poco le prestó atención sin embargo lo último si llamo su atención. ¿Qué él se arrepentiría cuando la conociera? En tus sueños titán decretico. Se retiró en dirección a su moto que la esperaba afuera.

Marcó a alguien que podía ayudarle a la perfección con este problema—. Necesito que me investigues todo sobre los enemigos que posee Patch, quiero hacerles una propuesta que les pueda interesar.

 **Barrió San Carter cerca del orfanato Graude-Kido.**

Saori había dejado su coche aparcado unas cuantas calles lejos del barrio.

San Carter era famoso por ser un barrio de bajo mundo y como uno de los más peligrosos de todo los Estados Unidos, por lo tanto, por su propiedad seguridad prefirió estacionarse lo más lejos posible para evitar una desgracia a su persona. A parte su orfanato se encontraba en la entrada principal lejos de la violencia para los pequeños; pero muy pronto los trasladaría a otro lado, pero no el dojo de Shura donde se dirigía para ir a hacer sus acostumbrados entrenamientos con el pequeño Tenma. Un niño huérfano de origen japonés que fue abandonado a las puertas del orfanato con solo dos años de edad.

Estaban en proceso de adoptarlo para llevárselo a su casa, para que fuera un miembro más de la familia.

Mientras caminaba por las calles pensando en lo que le sucedió en el cementerio. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, con respecto al mismo. Con el alma de Milo hablándole a través del viento a las finales ella sabía que él desapareció con un sentimiento de intranquilidad y con la semilla de abandono porque sin que ella se diera cuenta, Milo sospechaba que poco a poco alguien más estaba captando la atención de Saori. Alguien que no era precisamente bueno. No había necesidad de ser perspectiva para darse cuenta que a la niña le gustaba el pelinegro motorista.

Saori de inmediato volvió a recordar los pocos momentos que paso con Patch, a la vez a Milo, que aún no estuviera presente en este mundo físico seguía latente dentro de ella y por primera vez su mente como su corazón entró en un horrible conflicto. Era la primera vez que la castaña se sentía tan confundida, por respecto a dos hombres completamente distintos entre sí.

Milo que conocía todo sobre él, no necesitaba una descripción sobre él. Si lo conocía todo hasta el secreto más íntimo del rubio. Arrogante, orgulloso, frívolo pero noble y de buen corazón.

Por unos instantes se puso a pensar en Patch, en su sonrisa tan varonil, en sus gestos, la naturalidad con la que él actuaba con solo abrir la boca emitir una sola palabra ya tenía a la merced cualquier mujer que no se le podía resistir a su poderío y esa sensualidad tan nata tan suya. Pero también el aura de misterio que adornaba todo su ser, algo en su interior intentaba convencerse que solo era atracción o era un modo de olvidar el incidente de ayer con el hombre del cuchillo.

Saori sintió que ella podía seguir en sus pensamientos con referencia a Patch, pero de pronto algo al saco de su trance. El chillido o más bien el quejido de una persona que insistía en pedir ayuda cerca del callejón donde estaba pasando.

En el callejón de la siguiente avenida que era conocida por ser muy desolada. Donde las parejas habitualmente practicaban sus encuentros sexuales, o alguna violación en contra del género femenino por parte de los secuestradores y un sinfín de cosas, que eran mejor no mencionarlas porque daban pavor intentar enunciarlas.

Saori no lo pensó dos veces fue corriendo en dirección a la calle, rodeando una para dirigirse al famoso callejón que era famoso por ser el sex San Carter. Siendo guiada por los constantes quejidos de una persona, que intentaba gritar para pedir ayuda pero era como si el sonido tratara de salir por su garganta pero este no salía por más que se esforzara por emitirlo.

Cuando por fin Saori llegó al callejón cerca donde estaba caminando. Escucho una terrible pelea, había un montón de malas palabras, y fuertes gruñidos de dolor que asustaron un poco a Saori. La escena que encontró fue horrible para ella, dos tipos de origen desconocido completamente vestidos de negro; pero por sus vestimentas Saori, no necesito que le dijeran que eran delincuentes. Le estaban haciendo la vida imposible a un joven pelirrojo que estaba encorvado, pero fue suficiente para saber que podía midiendo unos 1,95 metros, vestía una sudadera roja con su nombre de T bordado en el bolsillo.

T estaba de rodillas, agarrándose sus costillas, no dejaba de gemir desconsoladamente de dolor le suplicaba al misterioso hombre de cabello rubio-rojizo que ya dejara de torturarlo. Cubierto con una capucha.

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente apretados, y con saliva goteando en la comisura de su boca. Respiraba con dificultad al parecer le estaba dando un ataque de asma, necesitaba su inhalador lo más pronto posible. El amigo del tipo del cabello pelirrojo rubio llevaba una enorme sudadera gris oscuro estaba de pie sobre el pobre T con un destornillador de neumáticos de tráileres, levantado y listo para descargarlo sobre el de eso no había duda. La respiración de la niña se acortó ante sus ojos se desviaban a la oscura mancha roja que se filtraba a través de la sección del medio de la camisa de T.

No lo pensó dos veces para buscar algo que fuera lo suficientemente filoso para darle en la cabeza. ¡Bingo! Un tubo de no más de diez centímetros de metal, no lo pensó dos veces para zafárselo al de la sudadera en la cabeza consiguiendo aturdirlo hasta el punto que soltó el destornillador y cayó sobre sus talones mientras que el otro intento atacarla pero Saori le clavo en su espalda acompañado de una patada en sus partes bajas. Coloco el tubo como si fuera una espada de Kendo, le pregunto con voz suave e delicada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien joven T? —y el pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido pero admirado, al ver su salvadora. Con una mano de sus finas manos lo ayudo a reincorporarse.

—Ught—se volvió a derrumbar—S-si…pero ellos no, debes tener. Cuidado son demasiados peligrosos

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? —pregunto encapuchado con simulada sinceridad, levantándose del suelo con sus ojos no muy alegres. Al ser interrumpidos, dispuesto a utilizar el destornillador de nuevo sobre T pero en un lugar de eso le dijo a Saori—Una chica guapa como tú, no debería de estar aquí por tu pinta. Veo que eres una de esas muñe quitas finas que suelen frecuentar las mejores boutiques de la cuidad. Pero no interfiriendo en viejo negocios que no son su incumbencia.

Entonces el de la sudadera se incorporó tomo el destornillador lo descargo contra el lugar de la espalda de T, y Saori escuchó un crujido grotesco de una espalda quebrarse lo que obligo a Saori a cubrirse la boca horrorizada. T gritó, se derrumbó sobre su costado y se retorció de dolor eso fue para la niña la gota que derramo el vaso. No lo pensó dos veces para darle sobre la espalda de él, para que sintiera el mismo dolor que le estaba infligiendo en T.; pero el encapuchado fue más habilidoso al tomo por un brazo le coloco una pistola en el cuello de Saori.

—A ver muñequita pensabas que nos ibas a detener con unos movimientos de Kendo—le susurró al oído el encapuchado mientras otro, tomaba a T. De su cabello—Suélteme o le juró que le daré una patada donde más le duele, le aseguro que puedo dejarlo sin descendencia.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo…—y Saori se enfureció cumplió su amenaza le propino una patada con la suficiente fuerza que ella poseía. Obligando al hombre a soltar al otro que sostenía a T, intentar dispararle pero una poderosa mano se lo impidió. Captando la atención de todos estremeciendo a los delincuentes.

Patch lo miro con esa sonrisa que prometía problemas el inmediatamente reconocía a los dos encapuchados de seguro eran los lacayos humanos de Dominic un ángel caído muy antiguo como él, sino uno se alejaba inmediatamente de las personas que le estaban infligiendo dolor, en este caso. Saori y T, pero especialmente a Saori. El primer encapuchado que sostenía a T dijo con una voz muy temblorosa.

—Pa-t-ch, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso el señor Dominic lo mando a usted también? —escupió con un tono de temor el conocía muy bien a ese hombre en frente, lo que obligó al pelinegro arquear una ceja— ¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿Lo están atacando al? Apenas si acaso tiene 15 años, ni siquiera ha cumplido los 16 años.

—El señor Dominic… nos mandó a darle una paliza para recordarla su lugar. El dinero que su madre le debe a él, así que nos mandó a darle unos golpes jugosos… pero esa niña se interpuso haciéndose el papel de heroína para salvarlo al—agregó el otro sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de Patch que se mantenía calma, eso impresiono a tanto Saori como a T.

Especialmente al pelirrojo que observaban el cómo los encapuchados que lo habían estado golpeando antes que llegara Saori a ayudarlo, sonaba a la defensiva. Él les infligía miedo de una forma muy sutil, no los culpaba ese tipo se veía realmente aterrador con esa mirada tan sombría como una noche sin luna. Y Saori se atrevió a decir.

—Eso no es cierto usted lo estaba lastimando… con este destornillador cuando yo llegue a este callejón no se conformó con causarle una herida sino que desea introducirlo en la espalda a T —contestó Saori malhumorada, y los encapuchados se sobresaltaron, y uno de ellos intentó atacar a la niña que se retrajo asustada pero Patch fue más rápido le propino un puño con desbordante fuerza. —Ni siquiera tuvo piedad con él, por eso juró que lo voy a denunciar con la policía por abusador. ¿Quién sabe a cuantas victimas más han lastimado?

Tanto así que todos escucharon el sonido de los huesos crujir acompañado de sangre saliendo en grandes cantidades cayó sobre sus talones sosteniéndose su mandíbula, sobre la comisura de los labios. Hasta el punto que tuvo que escupir uno de sus dientes molares. Para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa alzarlo con una sola mano sin ninguna dificultad lo que impresiono mucho a Saori, porque nadie podía alzar con tanta facilidad a una persona del peso de ese hombre. Que era mucho más grueso que él. Incluso a Shura, Kardia o cualquier hombre que ella conocía le costaba hacer eso sin cansarse pero el sin embargo, no le era problema para ángel.

—Tócala o intenta agredirla y será el peor error de tu vida—decía Patch con una voz baja, atemorizarte—Ahora agarra a tu amigo de aquí los dos se largan por donde vinieron, díganle a Dominic que aprenda a pelear sus batallas solo. Que no es necesario que tenga que mandarlos a ustedes… me importa poco cual es el problema pero si los vuelvo a ver a los tres agrediendo a mi chica los parto en dos. ¡Ahora largo! Envíenle mi mensaje a Dominic.

El hombre asintió ante las palabras de Patch varias veces no fue necesario para que le dijera nada más, cuando logro soltarlo lo lanzo si ninguna delicadeza sobre el suelo eso obligo a uno de los encapuchados a tomar su compañero, que se debatía entre inconsciente y consciente. Los dos salieron corriendo lo más que sus piernas le permitían fuera del campo visual, de todos. No desean exponer sus vidas enfrente de Patch.

—Ángel. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto virándose para encontrarse a una Saori que cayo sorprendida al suelo pesadamente, ante el despliegue de violencia que admiro. Y T también comenzaba a temer por su vida— ¿C…omo…hiciste eso? Nadie puede alzar a una persona con el peso de él, debo admitir que estoy impresionada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —declaro, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de ella.

—Bueno… iba al orfanato que pertenece a la familia de mi madre. A recoger a un amigo, para irnos a nuestras clases de defensa personal…—menciono Saori, incorporándose ella sola del suelo, cuando se iba a voltear a preguntarle a T si estaba bien, desapareció completamente—. ¿Dónde está? No puede ser hace unos segundos el joven T estaba aquí con muchas heridas de gravedad no pudo haberse parado, con esa pérdida considerable de sangre.

Saori se volteó para dedicarle una mirada de duda a Patch para tratar de responder sus preguntas. Pero en su lugar en la admiraba con una expresión de querer saber más de su visita a lugares que la mayoría de las veces no eran muy aptos para lugares, pero en su lugar que no eran precisamente a alta alcurnia donde solía frecuentar.

Y ella prefirió que lo mejor era retirarse evitar meterse en problemas ajenos, por lo tanto, con un gesto le agradeció a Patch por haberla salvado que estaría en deuda por el pero ya debía retirarse.

Dio un paso adelante comenzó a caminar decidida a olvidarse a ese mal trago que acaba de sufrir o eso era una excusa para calmar a su corazón que le daba un enorme vuelco al volver a ver a Patch, su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que de alguna forma la seducía… no deseaba que él observara el efecto que poseía en ella.

Pero Patch se lo impidió tomándola del brazo a pesar de los intentos de Saori exigiéndole, de soltarse. Él se lo impedía se atrevía a preguntarle algo que la dejo confundida.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? —le pregunte, eso hizo que Saori pestañeara—. Uno de mis guardaespaldas que tiene un dojo aquí con especialización artes marciales chinas, Kendo y en defensa personal. Es por donde yo iba ahora si me disculpa señor Cipriano debo retirarme se me está haciendo tarde.

—Pues peleas bien ángel.

—Y dele con el apodo de ángel, por el amor de dios usted de verdad que no aprende. Saori repita conmigo S-a-o-ri, ese es mi nombre por el amor de dios…mire sabe una cosa no quiero pelear hoy le agradezco que me haya salvado. A veces creo que me dice ángel para burlarse de mi—hablo Saori con cierta incertidumbre en su voz. Aunque en el fondo su corazón rebotaba de felicidad, por verlo unos cuantos segundos. Que la llamara de esa forma.

Él se burló totalmente pero decidió soltar permitirle irse, pero en la siguió caminando por detrás. Con un cumulo de pensamientos contradictorios con respecto a la meta personal que el tanto anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo que ya estaba a punto de realizar por lo tanto ya no podía esperar tanto, ¿A que debía hacer? Se dijo mentalmente que esta era su oportunidad de matarla porque sabía que por este callejón nadie pasaba.

Se le ocurrían muchas formas de como matarla ahora mismo, que se le presentaba la oportunidad: La podía tomar de desprevenido para asfixiarla, o sacar la pistola que tenía escondida en su pantalón dispararla, forcejear con ella violarla darle bastantes puñetazos hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, o lo más sencillo entrar a su mente y destrozarla. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo cuando vio que Saori buscaba con sus ojos azules - zafiro algo que le pudiera servir de puente para guiarla hasta el orfanato. Pudo admirar que ella inflaba las mejillas haciendo un memorable y adorable puchero.

Ese tierno y adorable puchero que ella hizo le causo una extraña sensación en el estómago. Nunca le habían agrado esos tipos de gestos en las mujeres le parecían ridículos intentos patéticos de ser adorables para llamar la atención de un hombre, aunque los de Saori si eran genuinos que la hacían verse tan infantil. Era una faceta que a veces solía salir a menudo. Los reflejos del sol acariciaban su rostro y sus cabellos destellaron en un hermoso color dorado por unos instantes en verdad Saori Depranon Kido parecía un ángel de verdad caído del cielo.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ni con sus guardaespaldas que más bien parecían sanguijuelas que permanecían pegados a ella a cada momento, o no cargaba con las llaves de su coche pequeño por lo que intuía que vino caminando hasta acá. Así que recordó que ella le debía un paseo en motocicleta por lo que efectuaría su plan.

—Veo que necesitas un medio de transporte para movilizarte. Así que un tipo que te lleve—dijo—No gracias yo puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta de todas formas, solo debo encontrar un atajo para llegar a la vía principal aunque no lo encuentro.

Por unos instantes la castaña se dedicó a admirarlo con detenimiento por unos minutos con una expresión de analítica, como si estuviera pensando las cosas bien las cosas que le convenía a ella estaba seguro que ella hubiera preferido un millón veces irse con un extraño que estar parada un segundo más con él; Maldita sea ángel no te des a rogar—se quejó Patch, unos segundos después solo supo susurrar con voz suave pero gélida a la vez tratando de esconder la extraña dulzura que afloraba hace tiempo. No se escuchaba en su voz.

—Acepto su invitación—reverencio Saori obligándose a mantener su rostro inexpresivo, amable y cortes sin poder lograrlo. A las finales se terminó de ruborizar. Eso alegro a Patch diciéndose que bingo que la niña había caído en su trampa.

Le indico con la mano que caminara con él, donde había dejado la moto estacionada. Saori se ajustó bolso bien, le siguió pasos ambos encontraron con la mirada el Harley la motocicleta que Patch solía usar en la cuidad para movilizarse, se subía en ella, le inclino la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero.

Móntate—le dijo, pudo admirar que Saori se debatía si se subía o no— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno yo nunca he subido a una motocicleta… ni siquiera mis hermanos mayores que poseen una me dejan usarla alegando que esto no es para niñas decentes. Sino a unas que les encantan los tipos rebeldes y rudos… también me hace querer considerar las palabras que dije hace unos pares de días…—susurro Saori, eso provoco que Patch se burlara de ella. Era cierto ella gritó jamás se subiría con él para dar un paseo en moto pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que tragarse sus palabras y ceder un poco.

—Ahora que lo veo bien, tienes una moto muy linda—dijo ella lo cual no era mentira, era cierto. A pesar de que las palabras de Aioros resonaban por su cabeza que normalmente eso era una trampa mortal—Debe ser bastante interesante sentir la sensación del viento en mi cara.

Sus comentarios le hicieron gracia a Patch él sabía que la niña se debatía en su interior.

Que poco a poco se estaba introduciendo en el bajo mundo, peligroso y no muy acorde a una niña inocente que nunca había tenido la necesidad de ver los horrores de este y el sombrío de los seres inmortales. Si daba un paso el falso podría morir como confiar en las personas equivocadas.

Noto que solo había un casco negro con la visera teñida y él se la ofreció. Tomando el casco ella camino hasta él, se balanceó sobre una pierna sobre la moto y se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes. Una que era demasiado baja por lo tanto estar sentada en esa silla haría ver una escena bastante peculiar…Patch siendo muy alto si no se equivocaba un 1,90 o más cuidado estaba más alto… y ella una enana de un 1,55 m. Y de lo insegura que sentía sin nada con que sostenerse en esa estrecha silla debajo de ella.

Deslizo el casco sobre su cabellera marrón claro, y lo abrocho sobre su mentón. Trajo su bolso hacía ella.

—Señor Patch—lo llamo y Patch le respondió con un ¿Jum? — ¿Es difícil conducirla?

O más bien la pregunta fue dirigida, ¿Es peligro manejarlo en la calle?

—No, y ya está buen ángel que me digas señor. Ya te dije puedes tutearme. ¿Al orfanato cierto? Bueno así será…—dijo Patch contestando sus preguntas, corrigiéndola como siempre ella hacía con él. Y la que no dijo.

Él se rió por lo bajo.

—Estas tensa. Relájate.

Encendió la moto, cuando salía de la acera donde la tenía estacionada, la explosión de movimiento el sobresalto que sintió que su cuerpo, temblaba por el movimiento totalmente eso lo noto el pelinegro. Buscando con que afianzarse se había estado aguantando de su camisa, teniendo entre sus finos dedos la cantidad de tela que fuera necesario para mantener un balance. Entre ella, la fuerza supersónica y la moto.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, en un poderoso abrazo de oso al revés. La suave cercanía obligaba a él a apretar con fuerza el mando de la moto, en un intento de concretarse para evitar sucumbir al deseo de frenar y tomarla allí mismo. Saori, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

Patch acelero por las calles, y sus caderas se apretaron contra él. Saori se maldijo interiormente por ser tan chiquita, accidentalmente su cuerpo se sintiera una reacción al tener ese cuerpo tan duro como la piedra muy pegado al suyo. Hubiera deseado que solo ella se diera cuenta del movimiento pero se dejó llevar por el momento a pesar de estar asustada.

 **Makai, Reino De Las Tinieblas.**

El infierno un lugar muy oscuro, cruel, siniestro y despiadado. Un lugar demasiado monstruoso para cualquiera más si estabas condenado a él, por toda la eternidad sin derecho a un juicio justo en el que se te era juzgado por tus acciones siendo castigado en su totalidad quizás sin derecho a una posible reencarnación, en la siguiente vida.

Un lugar lleno de almas en pena, la mayoría de ellos eran ángeles caídos.

Que fueron expulsados del cielo o desterrados del mismo por desobedecer las órdenes de la autoridad máxima que gobernaba todos los cielos a cada ángel que habitada en el cielo, esos eran los Arcángeles. La rama más poderosa de los nueve coros angelicales.

Los dominios de las tinieblas eran gobernados por el alguna vez fue el ángel que fue hijo de dios le concedió una sabiduría, lo doto de un poder superior a cualquier Arcángel que haya gobernado el cielo antes de Jev y una belleza más que a cualquier otro ángel que fue creado por la gracia del señor. Ahora solo representaba una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue ese poderoso ser que ahora se erguía orgulloso en un trono sentado observando, las torturas que eran sometidos todos los caídos que tocaban el infierno al ser quemada su pluma condenados a ser torturados como almas que se les denominabas como demonios. El rey de las tinieblas espera con paciencia su tan esperada oportunidad de volver a escapar de la cárcel en la que fue confinado. Ese día estaba pronto por llegar.

Un misterioso hombre que se encaminó entre las escaleras repletas de carabelas, huesos para llegar hasta el encuentro de Lucifer, que inmediato sus ojos lila se posaron sobre el marrón muy oscuro del desconocido. Soltó una carcajada carente de humor musito con una voz muy sombría.

—Pero mira lo que los dioses griegos han mandado…—se burló con ironía al hombre que vestía un traje que parecía de dos siglos anteriores, a este—Debería decir Kairos o, ¿Youma de Mefistófeles? Porque que yo recuerde esa es tu verdadera identidad. ¿Pensé que el caballero de la guerra santa anterior te encerró?

— ¿Te refieres al traicionero de Aspros? Bah, aunque fue divertido verter una gota de oscuridad para que se volviera loco… pero ya me aburrí de eso te traigo noticias que te podría interesar… se trata de un enemigo juramentado de lucifer. No es la diosa Atenea aunque debo recalcaste lo que ya sabe ella regreso por fin, aunque está viviendo una vida completamente normal. Me refiero a un ángel caído que tú odias con toda tu alma… no necesita de su presentación—hizo una pausa para ver si Lucifer se interesaba en su relato. Asombrosamente así fue con una mano le pidió que siguiera—. El bastardo está conspirando con los dioses, no con uno cualquiera sino con el propio Cronos.

Eso fue suficiente para impresionar al ángel— ¿Jev amenazando al titán primordial? Vaya eso es de admirar aunque ese bastardo malnacido, siempre ha tenido la capacidad de obligar hasta el más fuerte hacer su voluntad eso incluye hasta los propios dioses y titanes. Seres cósmicamente más viejos, que los propios arcángeles.

—Si—dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero como el de un mago, lo agitaba para limpiar el polvo—. En eso estamos de acuerdo debo reconocer que si no fuera porque no tuviera en mente otra cosa, quizás lo tendría en mis contactos ese sujeto es bien interesante…te propongo un trato entre tú y yo, quizás alguien más si se interesa. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Youma sonrío maliciosamente había captado la total atención con solo mencionar la palabra Jev. El enemigo más juramentado de satanás.

Dojo De Shura Casanovas.

— ¿Dónde está Saori ya debía haber llegado? —se quejó un niño de cabello castaño muy oscuro de ojos marrón rojizo cruzándose de brazos, no estaba solo sino Vee, Shunrei y el padre Sage que vestía su ropa deportiva. — ¿Ustedes le dijeron que nos fuimos directo para acá?

—Si se lo enviamos ya es otra cosa si ella lo leyó—aseguro la rubia.

—Tranquilos ella conoce el camino en este barrio tan peligroso después de todo le enseñaron defensa personal para aprender a defenderse sola, ella es una muchacha capaz. Yo lo sé porque fue aprendiz de Shura por varios años le transmitió todas las enseñanzas de mi hermano. —hablo Shunrei intentando calmar al pequeño mientras hacía algunos calentamientos. Vee simplemente se abanicó con su mano, y acomodándose un poco el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Sage no dijo nada simplemente se retiró alegando que debía hablar unas cosas con Dohko que eran de vital importancia por lo tanto les pidió que estuvieran al tanto que llegara la señorita Depranon para recibirla, y Shunrei asintió con la cabeza siguió su concentración en sus ejercicios básicos.

El niño seguía impaciente de saber, ¿Por qué la posible tardanza de su amiga? Si Saori era la representación de los buenos modales humanos y el protocolo, por lo tanto, unas de sus grandes virtudes era la puntualidad algo que siempre se caracterizó por siempre estar a la hora exacta que se pactó alguna actividad que se le invitaba. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón hoy no fue el caso sino todo lo contrario se estaba tardando lo normal dentro de su corazón le decía que algo malo le sucedió a Saori para no llegar a tiempo a su cita impuesta todos los martes por la tarde, lo que le hizo pensar algo que le había escuchado en una conversación que sostuvieron Vee y Shunrei, sobre un misterioso pretendiente de cabello negro, que vestía del mismo color de su cabello y tenía una poderosa moto que inspiraba mucho miedo. Era como espeluznante para su gusto.

Se atrevió a preguntarle directamente a Vee, sobre él.

—Vee…—llamo el niño llamando la atención de la rubia—. Puedes hablarme acerca del motorista con el que se topó mi amiga Saori, según escuche por ahí tiene una personalidad que no le inspira confianza a nadie ni mucho menos a ella, y me dijeron por ahí que es un rebelde que viaja en una motocicleta Harley Dadivson Sport.

Vee se atraganto su limonada que se estaba tomando se quejaba constantemente por el ardor de su garganta, al escuchar las preguntas que el menor le estaba haciendo con referencia al incidente con ese tal Patch Cipriano que a pesar de ser demasiado atractivo con una apariencia muy sensual, ninguna cantidad de belleza podría reponer el carácter que poseía no le ayudaba en nada solo servía para que la rubia lo recordara con una mueca muy desagradable en su rostro. Solo logro susurrar.

— ¿Cómo sabes del incidente con el cretino? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —se horrorizó Vee, y de inmediato dejo a un lado su limonada para fulminar al pequeño con la mirada. Se encogió de brazos simplemente menciono—. Lo escuche hace un rato de los labios de Shunrei por eso te pregunto a ti que eres su principal mejor amiga, porque se nota que estas decidida a proteger a Saori de ese señor. ¿Qué le hizo para que adoptaras una posición tan sobre protectora peor que la de Shura?

—Ese cretino lo único que quiere es conquistar a Saori no solo por su cara bonita, porque es una niña muy inocente y mucho más joven que el por lo tanto no pose experiencia alguna con hombres como el por qué chico no es… es el tipo de hombre que solo ve a las mujeres como una hendidura en su correa—y el japonés no comprendió la comparativa.

— ¿Hendidura en su correa? ¿Cómo así? —esas palabras no le agradaron en lo absoluto al niño tanto así, que apretó los puños con fuerza su mente infantil no captaba el doble sentido de las palabras de Vee.

—Simple él solo quiere tener a Saori para pasar el rato… ella no se da cuenta por su inocencia—se quejó, y Shunrei la escucho—. Honestamente ese hombre no me cae para nada no solo por el hecho que me dijo gorda, el muy desgraciado ojalá que se pudra por eso. Sino porque estoy completamente segura eso se lo dije a Mí por el teléfono, de que si logra conquistar a nuestra amiga logra hacer que la ame… él se va a ir porque ese era su objetivo desde un principio.

—Vee por el amor de dios mide bien tus palabras, no le metas a Tenma ideas equivocada sobre el señor Patch si apenas lo conocimos ese día. Acuérdate de que casi le causamos un accidente en su motocicleta. —le reprendió Shunrei con una mirada severa, a la curvilínea rubia que se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada—. Me extraña que estés hablando de esa forma tan despectiva de un ejemplar del género masculino, lo primero que harías es intentar mostrar tu interés directo sobre ellos.

Vee intento quejarse por las palabras de la china que se cruzó de brazos estuvo dispuesta a quejarse por las acusaciones de su amiga con respecto al tema del pelinegro-cretino-motorista-extremadamente sexy que tuvieron la mala fortuna de conocer hace semanas atrás, en su último día de clases.

Por unos instantes Shunrei sintió la necesidad de recordarle como realmente sucedieron las cosas ese día para tratar de arreglar ese mal entendido que estaba generando Vee con sus constantes quejo dramáticos, cuando el sonido del motor de una motocicleta las puso en sobre aviso a las dos. No solo a ellas, sino también al pequeño niño que por unos instantes dejo de admirar con una ceja alzado con una expresión de leve diversión a las dos adolescentes para desviar su mirada en dirección a la calle.

Lo que vieron fue una escena impactante. Saori venia sentada en la parte trasera de una motocicleta bastante llamativa, al frente del volante a Patch conduciendo con unos lentes de aviadores, que le daban una apariencia de modelo de revista. No eso no, como un auténtico chico malo.

La impresión fue enorme para todos especialmente al pequeño que abrió la boca dejando que sus labios formaran una perfecta o abierta, que no dejaba de parpadear con un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados al ver la silueta muy delgada y pequeña de una mujer que se abraza de un hombre muy alto, vestido completamente negro hasta las botas del mismo color de toda su vestimenta pero con punta de metal.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada solo se dedicaron a ser espectadores del como Patch se estacionaba enfrente de ellos tres el como la majestuosa motocicleta se posaba orgullosa como una poderosa carroza de velocidad que solía utilizar, el pelinegro apagaba el motor y se bajaba de ella. Mientras Saori se deshacía del casco dejando mostrar algunos mechones rebeldes fuera de su lugar de ubicación, el tomo su fina mano entre sus callosas y grandes para ayudarla a bajar.

Así fue ese gesto sorprendió un poco a Saori que no espero tal acción de él. Aunque se sintió agradecida de que al menos mostrara algo de caballerosidad a una dama como ella eso fue lo que le enseñaron sus tutores que un verdadero hombre trata a una mujer como se debe con delicadeza, que sus escasos modales se incluyan ayudar a una mujer bajar de un vehículo.

Sin embargo, para Patch el hecho de ayudar a bajar de la moto fue algo extraño por no decir muy en contra de su naturaleza demoniaca y algo burda de un caído, el jamás hacía ese tipo de cosas. Es que nunca se le daban pero por alguna razón con Saori sentía la necesidad de ser así, se demoró lo estrictamente necesario de sostener la delicada extremidad que parecía como el cristal, sobre la suya además tuvo el descaro de estrecharla fuertemente sorprendiéndola.

¡Vaya que esa manita si era pequeña. No solo eso parecía la fisonomía de una muñeca de porcelana! Se preguntó cómo sería sentir el tacto de las manos de ella con la de él.

Saori se sobresaltó un poco llegando a sentirse algo incomoda ante la presión gentil en su mano siendo apretada contra la del pelinegro eso definitivamente le acelero el corazón al tal grado que sus mejillas se colorearon de un rubor rojo cereza eso no le volvía a pasar no desde que conocía a su escorpión eso fue hace ya dos años que ya no se acordaba como se sentía la sensación, en contra de la del que era mucho más grande algo callosa por no decir seductora. Una vez más ese pequeño palpito allí se dio cuenta de una verdad innegable… en verdad le gustaba Patch. Tanto así que poco a poco estaba desplazando a Milo volviéndolo un recuerdo. No importara cuanto lo intentara ocultar ante el ojo de los demás para no levantar sospechas, cuando estaba con el simplemente desconocía, el cómo debería actuar.

Ella sintió los dedos del entrelazarse con los suyos por unas milésimas de segunda otra descarga eléctrica la recorrió rubor izándola de nuevo, pero afortunadamente ella se soltó al fin se agarre, por su lado Vee se acercó empujando no muy gentilmente a Saori del lugar para enfocar su mirada en los profundos ojos negros.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —se quejó Vee furiosa al ver a Patch coqueteándole a Saori enfrente de ellas—. ¿Por qué trajiste a Saori? Algo dentro de mí me dice que tú la estás siguiendo si es así allá adentro están dos de los guardaespaldas de Saori que te pueden dar la paliza de tu vida, si no dejas empaz a mi amiga cretino.

La gorda estaba histérica genial—se maldijo mentalmente Patch.

—Vee por el amor de dios relájate…—intento calmarla Shunrei cuando Tenma se interpuso.

—Uwah, que motocicleta más increíble. ¿Es suya? —apunto al Harley, y él asintió el niño se fue corriendo en dirección a la castaña al tomo de la mano la acerco más al pelinegro—. Yo a usted lo he visto antes creo que en el orfanato. Creo que fue con el señor Harukei pero da igual, oye Saori. ¿Él es tu novio? ¿Verdad? Por qué si así debe ser emocionante tener un novio que sea uno de esos hombres rebeldes que hablan las jóvenes del orfanato. Un auténtico chico malo de películas de acción.

—No espera Tenma…él no es mi novio solo es una persona que conocí hace semanas atrás—le corrigió Saori dándole a entender que no eran nada—. Chica lamentó la tardanza lo que pasa es que tuve un inconveniente pero ya lo resolví afortunadamente el señor… digo Patch me encontró a medio caminar por un callejón anexo al orfanato se ofreció amablemente a traerme hasta acá.

Vee contrólate, por favor, —eso lo susurró ella por lo bajo, pero Vee le respondió—Escasamente puedo controlarme cuando tengo a este hombre aquí, que de seguro se aprovechó que te hayas totalmente sola sin tus guardaespaldas en un momento de debilidad para hacerte daño. No es en serio aléjate de él.

Shunrei se adelantó dejando a sus amigas discutiendo sobre la presencia de Patch, se posó sobre el con cierta timidez le dijo.

—Señor Patch…le agradezco que haya traído a Saori hasta aquí. No era necesario que se tomara la molestia de hacerlo ella muy bien nos pudo haber avisado con respecto a su tardanza.

—No hay de que niña—se limitó a decir.

—Otra cosa ya que está aquí porque no se queda…—le ofreció cuando Hakurei venía acompañado de Shura, que al ver a Patch inmediatamente se mantuvo alerta e intento blandir su espada pero prefirió esperar cualquier indicio de agresión hacía su señora.

Sus palabras impresionaron a todos especialmente a Saori, que no espero tal noticia por parte del señor Sage.

Sin embargo, para Patch no era sorpresa alguna. Él lo sabía perfectamente gracias a sus investigaciones personales, que le realizo a través de los años. Como tener conocimiento que una de las casas que él arrendaba para una fundación benéfica para niños pertenecería a la familia japonesa de los Kido teniendo como ultima heredera de línea de sucesión a Saori Kido la nieta del difunto Mitsumasa y como hija de Metis la única hija de esa desaparecida sangre noble.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia señorita Saori, no le había comentado la semana pasada la conversación que sostuve el señor Cipriano sobre la mudanza del orfanato a, la casa que él nos va ofrecer me imagino que ya la ido a ver la vista es preciosa—y Saori le negó dándole a entender que no sabía nada, todo el mundo estaba esperando algún movimiento de ella afortunadamente fue así, con su mirada le indico a Shura que viniera así fue.

Él se acercó colocando su espada de nuevo en su lugar se colocó en forma recta, ella le dijo con una voz suave pero firme—Por favor, llama a Mí dile que se presente a tu dojo en treinta minutos con los papeles del orfanato Graude, eso incluye el contrato con el señor Cipriano. De paso préstanos tu oficina, ¿Por favor? —él asintió corroborando todo, sus ojos azul zafiro se desvió a los negros de Patch—. Señor Cipriano acompáñeme a la oficina tenemos algunas cosas que hablar.

Él asintió dejo que Saori lo guiara hasta la oficina de Shura en el dojo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante la declaración de Sage. Así que el motorista era un empresario como Saori, pero le encantaba disfrazarse de chico malo con una motocicleta muy lustrosa.

Dojo, Oficina De Shura Casanovas.

—Tome asiento señor Cipriano—menciono Saori invitando al caballero a sentarse, al frente de ella—. Antes que diga cualquier palabra sobre la negociación de la propiedad que nos ofrece para arrendamiento… me gustaría saber, ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que era un empresario?... ¿Que nuestro encuentro no era mera coincidencia, sino una forma de poder localizarme?... algo dentro de mí me dice que usted me está siguiendo por querer negociar conmigo si es así pudo simplemente pedirle mi numero al señor Sage eso es todo. No entrando a mi vida como un atropello. ¿O buscaba algo más conmigo? Me gustaría que fuera cortés me lo dijera de frente.

Es bastante perspectiva, no me voy a cansar de repetirlo mentalmente. Inteligente—se dijo mentalmente Patch con una sonrisa pirata al ver, el como Saori cambiaba pronto su forma de hablar y actuar su tono de voz, de una jovencita de 16 años a una exitosa mujer de negocios.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Patch arqueo una ceja queriendo saber más.

—Mire señor Cipriano no se haga el inocente conmigo porque no creo que vaya a funcionar, es perfectamente que usted en estos momentos… gracias a la información que me dio el señor Sage. Hace unos minutos. Que usted poseía un negocio de arrendamiento de propiedades de toda clase…—se molestó Saori—. Si no desea explicarme sus razones lo entiendo, creo que es demasiado pronto para que intentar establecer una relación laboral… solo eso señor Cipriano lejos de eso prefiero que mantengamos distancias fuera de eso.

Mentira tú deseas conocer más a fondo al señor Cipriano, deseas entrar a su mundo—una pequeña vocecilla en su conciencia se lo decía.

—Quizás pero me extraña que tu abuelo no te haya dicho, absolutamente nada—eso sorprendió bastante a Saori, una sonrisa maliciosa burlona de los labios de Patch—. Tu abuelo y yo tenemos negocios desde hace cinco años él te lo puede confirmar, de seguro no te dijo nada porque todavía aun estás haciendo tus papeles para tu conciencia cívica, sé que a los 16 años a los nobles comienzan su vida laboral a esa edad. Eso te incluye Ángel.

—Veo que está bastante informado de cómo funciona el mundo de los nobles. Por lo tanto, si ha hecho negocios con mi abuelo, le tuvo que haber explicado algún momento las reglas de cómo funciona este mundo. Como también deberá saber… que no puede utilizar mi nombre de pila en público eso me podría considerar como su amante… ni mucho menos colocarme apodos que me comprometan…—comenzó Saori, pudo notar que cuando menciono la regla donde si un hombre usaba su nombre de pila, la consideraba como su amante. Que ella pasó por su cama, causando que él le dedicara una sonrisa pirata.

— ¿Por qué tienen esa regla? Si es así si utilizo tu nombre en cualquier lugar público… eso es curioso…les pinto una línea delgada de lo que es mío—pregunto tratando de corrobar, Saori se sintió indignada por saber que en algún momento Patch podría hacer eso. En frente de todo el mundo, lo que deseaba era quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro, la declararía de su propiedad.

—Mejor enfoquémonos en el contrato. Las condiciones legales, los costos financieros, la letra que deberemos pagarle, el seguro de la casa…si usted desea algún porcentaje de las actividades que se realizan allí…—hablo sintiéndose incomoda pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Si discutimos eso mañana en el Árcade de Bo. Porque tengo ciertos términos que quiero poner…a parte…no te gustaría ir a conocer…la residencia es a las afueras de Atlanta. Quizás me guste esta idea de hacer negocios contigo, quizás nos veamos más de seguido. Tal vez te enseñe a jugar billar. —dijo esperando que sus propuestas la hicieran enojar, pero en su lugar ella se mantuvo impasible.

De acuerdo de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrada a negociar en lugares muchos peores para no decir indignas, que el Árcade de Bo. Conoce el lugar lo sé porque el hermano de mi amiga Vee, lo solía frecuentar en su adolescencia… bien mañana escucharé sus condiciones. Siempre y cuando sean justas a nuestro alcance… pero puedo preguntarle algo. ¿Tiene algún problema que mis abogados lo visiten en el árcade… ya que es lugar de reunión… para discutir los términos legales? —objeto Saori sintiendo que el cúmulo de emociones se le subía a la cabeza, no la estaba dejando pensar bien por un lado quería alejarse pedirle a los abogados que se encargaran de todo, así mantener a Patch lejos de ella… pero por otro la inminente insistencia de intentar conocerlo más, de tener más momentos con esa aura, sin darse cuenta que le atraía cada vez con ella mantenían allí sentada.

Era imperativo ver el como Saori a pesar de sentirse nerviosa, indignada y a lo mejor muy incómoda con su presencia, no se dejaba intentar intimidar por él. Buscaba la forma de intentar mantener la compostura por más que sus emociones le estuvieran diciendo otra cosa. Patch admiró la capacidad de ella de ocultar a la perfección sus emociones en una máscara de frialdad y diplomacia extrema que debieron enseñarle ahora mismo no se enojaba tan fácilmente.

Bien es hora de romper esa capacidad de ocultar las emociones que confiese lo que quiero ori, piensa Jev que le puedes decir noto las cortaduras de seguro eran por el ataque que sufrió anoche por culpa del misterioso encapuchado con un pasa montañas con un cuchillo.

— ¿Esas vendas?... —apunto con la mirada a todas las vendas de Saori, que inmediatamente rompió su rostro de mujer exitosa en los negocios. ¡Bingo funciono pensó Patch! — ¿Eres suicida Saori?

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a quejarse de lo que no debía usar su nombre de pila, cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando mostrar a una rubia de cabello rizado, de ojos azules y vestía un traje de secretaria. Con una leve delicadeza tosió captando la atención de los dos. Asombrosamente no pasaba de la edad de Saori, estaba completamente seguro de que debía tener 16 años de edad le costaba creer que ella fuera su secretaria cuando tranquilamente podía contratar una de una edad aceptable. No una niña.

—Señorita…—hablo Mí inclinando la cabeza de forma respetuosa—. Pasa Mí, por favor, ven que quiero presentarte al señor Cipriano. Señor Patch presentó a mi secretaria personal y amiga Alicia Mi Benethol.

—Mucho gusto tal como lo menciono la señorita Saori yo soy Alicia Mi Benethol la asistente personal de señorita por lo tanto cualquier cosa que necesite con respecto a ella, por ejemplo sacar una cita para tener alguna reunión de negocios puede contactarse conmigo —agregó cortés mente Mi le tendió la mano a Patch, pero claro sin quitarle la mirada de encima, según lo que Vee describió realmente este tipo se veía demasiado mayor para Saori. Pudo notar que el susodicho se dio cuenta de que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima por lo tanto sonrío obligando a Mi a romper la concentración, normalmente, ella era una persona frívola pero con él, de pronto sintió temor. Le tendió la mano le susurro.

—Mucho gusto amiga de Saori. No digo Ángel—le espeto, eso provoco que Mi le dedicara una mirada de sorpresa solo pudo susurrar— ¿Ángel? ¿Cómo así señor Cipriano?

—Por dios incluso enfrente de mi amiga tiene el descaro de decirme Ángel—le menciono Saori algo inquieta temiendo que en cualquier, momento se formara un mal entendido. Al parecer eso era lo que deseaba Patch, pero era su deber corregirlo—. Discúlpelo Mi lo que sucede es que el señor Cipriano está acostumbrado a llamarme de esa forma desde la primera vez que me conoció, es algo irrespetuoso… pero él le gusta decirme así le es más fácil, ya que le cuesta aprenderse mi nombre.

—Aun así…no tiene por qué llamarte de esa forma… ¿Por qué te dice ángel? —susurró Mii con molestia, eso lo noto Patch le dedico una mirada muy frívola como diciéndole.

¿Tienes un problema que le diga a tu jefa Ángel? —sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y frívolos, con una mirada que rivalizaba a la de Milo cuando la veía pero la de él. Era mucho más sombría.

Normalmente, ella no se dejaba intimidar lo estaba demostrando; pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo estaba rígido es que la presencia de Patch le daba cierto recelo, incomodad y la asustaba mucho pero lo supo esconder muy bien; Este tipo si era intimidante el negro no le ayudaba mucho, ni mucho menos su mirada. Oscura como una noche sin luna. Su instinto le decía que no dejara sola a Saori con ese tipo.

Presentía un aura demasiado sombría… algo no andaba bien en él, estaba completamente segura.

Patch ya le estaba fastidiando la presencia de la rubia, no sabía con exactitud. ¿Quién era más molesta, y sobre protectora con Saori? ¿Vee o Mí? No lo sabía ambas eran igual de insoportables en poco tiempo. Por eso se introdujo en su mente rodándole.

"Lárgate de aquí déjame a solas con tu ama, que tengo cosas que hacer con Saori."

Al principio se resistió un poco ante la orden mental que le estaba dando a través de su pensamiento. ¿Se hacía la difícil, bien. Volvió a introducirse en su mente, esta vez con más fuerza la obligo a irse. Pero después de cinco minutos ella por fin se rindió siguió la orden al pie de la letra. Le dedico una reverencia a Saori diciéndole que cualquier cosa estaba en el pasillo con Vee, Shunrei y Tenma que estaban haciendo ejercicios en la habitación continua a la de ellos.

Cuando por fin los dejos solos, él se colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa tomo un adorno circular comenzó a girarlo como un modo de distraerse, mientras enfocaba su mirada en Saori. Que lo admiraba con cierto desprecio con unas terribles ganas de decirle algo pero se obligó a mantener la compostura estaban todavía sellando un trato.

— ¿Y bien? Tu amiga parece que no le agrado. Ni mucho menos le gusta que te diga ángel.

—No sé, será que ella sabe a la perfección que unas cuantas palabras. Pueden afectar la reputación de una mujer en la alta sociedad se pueda ver manchada… creo que le respondí su pregunta señor Cipriano. No se lo volveré a repetir no vuelva a decirme ángel delante de las personas ni mucho menos delante de un miembro ejecutivo. Me avergüenza, ¿Me entendió?—sin darse cuenta ella con sus palabras, le estaba dando permiso de decirle ángel en privado. Se dio cuenta muy tarde, cuando él le dicho una sonrisita por eso—. Es todo mañana nos encontraremos por si acaso. ¿Tenemos que jugar billar? Digo como una forma dinámica. Usted alguna vez menciono que me iba a invitar a jugar ese deporte.

—Te estás volviendo una engreída. Eso me gusta Ángel. Así se iba a pro ponértelo, pero veo que me comprendiste muy bien… y si eso es todo mañana jugaremos billar, mientras hablamos de negocios. De unos asuntos más. —se incorporó al fin, Saori hizo lo mismo, y asintió no muy convencida no le agradaba para nada quedarse sola con el… pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

—Mejor ya ni le sigo la corriente fingiré que no me dijo Ángel. Por favor, permítame escoltarlo hasta la salida—le sugirió Saori él asintió con una sonrisa, los dos salieron de la oficina. La niña aprovechó para decirle—. Quiero darle las gracias por segunda ocasión por salvarme de esos hombres que estaban lastimando al joven T, que desapareció de repente algo que jamás entenderé, pero supongo que fue personalmente a poner la denuncia, como traerme hasta acá.

—No hay porque Ángel, nos vemos mañana espero que sepas jugar bien billar.

Su silueta comenzó a perderse por los corredores dejando a Saori a medio caminar. Con la boca abierta por sus palabras, no le agradaron para nada el significado que poseía eso o era realmente el doble sentido que apenas estas llevaban escondidas. No definitivamente no estaba completamente segura si podría lidiar con este sujeto.

Sin darse cuenta de absolutamente nada Vee, Mi seguido de Shunrei que aprovecharon para salir sesionarse que Patch hubiera salido por completo del local.

—Parece que ya se fue, te lo dije Mi ese tipo no me inspira confianza… es bastante… misterioso…—le apunto Vee—Vee…en serio eres a veces un tanto exagerada, aunque no te niego que el señor Cipriano es algo extraño. Lo que no me concibe todavía es el hecho de querer mantenerse en bajo perfil, en el mundo empresarial… ¿Quién diría que es alguien que maneja negocios grandes, se esconde con esa apariencia de motorista rebelde y seductor?

—No todos en realidad Shunrei…—admitió Mii—. Yo personalmente hubiese preferido que los abogados se encargaran de este negocio…para quitarle un peso de los hombros a la señorita…que no debe ser fácil lidiar con ese hombre, si es que se le puede llamar caballero…sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta en su totalidad…estoy dispuesta a averígualo.

—No…—hablo de repente Saori—. Lo lamento Mii pero esta carga la llevo mejor sola, no quiero que te involucres en este problema en el señor Cipriano y yo, hay cosas que me inquietan de él. Deseo conocerlas yo personalmente, siento que oculta algo prefiero ser yo quien lo descubra… después de todo si tú intervienes… no habrá lugar para ubicar estos niños yo no deseo eso. Especialmente para el proyecto que estoy ejecutando para los niños especiales con síndrome de Down, autismo o alguna otra discapacidad de todas formas Milo, me enseño a defenderme de cretinos como él.

¿Señorita?... —pero Saori la corrigió—. ¡Saori!, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que quiero que me llames por mi nombre, no por mis apellidos?

—Saori insisto en que deberías de llevar a Galán o Kardia…o en este caso tu propio mayordomo…Shura le prometió a Milo que te cuidaría de cualquier mal intencionado como él —se molestó la rubia alta, pero Saori dedicó una dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Jesús a veces le pide a dios que Milo estuviera vivo para hacerle frente a ese Patch, para sacarlo de patadas de tu vida pero está bien. Yo confié en ti, he visto cómo te manejas hasta con el más difícil de los empresarios… él no es la excepción.

—Gracias por la confianza que me dan las tres, bueno venga vamos a dentro que tenemos mucho que hablar. Lástima que Casandra no está en el país, sino le estaría jugando bromas.

Las tres se miraron entre si prefirieron confiar en Saori, aunque Vee y Mii no estaban del todo seguras por eso, tendrían los ojos bien abiertos pero Shunrei las intento convencer de que Saori podía completamente sola con esto. Solo restaba brindarles apoyo, estar allí para ella.

Por su parte Patch no dejaba sonreír poco a poco su plan se ejecutando a la perfección, aunque debo reconocer que la niña se estaba haciendo la difícil.

 **El Ova creo que estará antes del jueves o viernes, ya que en mi país ya entramos en temporada de carnavales que duran cuatro días hasta el miércoles de cenizas. Para la preparación de la semana santa.**

 **Información extra:**

 **-Barrio Buckhead: Buckhead es la parte septentrional de la ciudad de Atlanta, Georgia, Estados Unidos, con una población de 77.101. Contiene con 72 km² un quinto del territorio de la ciudad. Es un barrio muy lujoso donde están las mejores casas.**

 **-Barrió San Carter: Es uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Atlanta, esta entre la lista de uno de los más violentos de todo Estados Unidos.**

 **-Fundación Graad: Son negocios que pertenecen a la familia Kido en Japón.**

 **-Makai, reino de las tinieblas: El Mundo. Es el mundo en el que Lucifer fue encarcelado y terminan donde las almas de Eris, Abel y Poseidón después de su derrota en la continuidad de las películas. A continuación de la manga y la serie de televisión, el alma de Poseidón, sin embargo, está sellado por Atenea en una urna sagrada.**

 **-Kairos: es uno de los dos grandes dioses del tiempo [2], junto a su hermano mayor, Chronos quien lo exilió [1], hasta que Kairos reencarnó durante el siglo XVIII en un humano llamado Yōma, uno de los 108 Espectros de Hades, Kairos es uno de los antagonistas del Spin-off The Lost Canvas, manipulador de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII entre Hades y Athena.**

 **-Youma de Mefistofeles: Estrella Celeste del Líder, es uno de los 108 Espectros del ejército de Hades, dios del Infierno. Es un personaje exclusivo de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, la historia en la que se narra la Guerra Santa de Hades contra Atenea transcurrida a mediados del Siglo XVIII, fue uno de los espectros más poderosos bajo el mando de Hades, su poder sobre el tiempo le permitía estar al nivel de Kagaho de Bennu y los Meikai Sankyotō. Es el padre de Tenma.**

 **-Tenma: Es el Santo de Bronce de Pegaso durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades en el siglo XVII y que exclusivamente en la versión de la historia contada en el Spin-Off The Lost Canvas. Se crió con Alone y Sasha; los tres se tratan como hermanos, Dohko es su maestro y es hijo de un dios Exiliado. El Tenma de TCL.**

 **-Lucifer: En la tradición cristiana, Lucifer representa al ángel caído, ejemplo de belleza y sabiduría a quien la soberbia condujo a los infiernos, transformándose en Satanás. Sin embargo, otras interpretaciones le atribuyen este nombre al mismo Jesús, como auténtico portador del título "estrella de la mañana", principalmente basado en los textos 2 Pedro 1:19 y Apocalipsis 22:16.**


	5. Ova-1

**Ufff buenas noches a todos hasta que por fin puedo terminar este primer ova o Gaiden que pertenece como anexo al capítulo tres que publique hace un medio y mes hasta ahora es que pude por fin darle la atención que necesitaba. Aquí les traigo la conversación entre Patch y Saori el cómo su relación se maneja poco a poco Saori se dará cuenta que el oculta cosas entre ellas un pasado muy oscuro y peligroso que el de su propio difunto novio Milo. Lo peor aún de lo que es en realidad.**

 **Tengo otro ova que muy pronto lo subiré entre en el capítulo 7 y 8, donde Patch y la nana Calisto mantienen una conversación los dos unos días antes de su muerte. Bueno no quiero entrar en más detalle aquí les dejo el ova.**

 **Ova-1**

 **(Three Days Grace-Fallen Angel)**

 **Georgia Atlanta, Árcade De Bo.**

Kardia estacionó la camioneta Cadillac del año enfrente del local. Se sentía intranquilo no deseaba para nada el dejar a Saori completamente sola a la merced de ese tipo que hasta poco lo tachaban como un motorista-cretino-extremadamente seductor-delincuente cuando en realidad era un empresario exitoso con una horrible facha de un auténtico chico malo.

—Saorisita…—le hablo Kardia a una distraída niña que no dejaba de juguetear con su cadena de oro de la constelación de Virgo, como para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente. Se dio cuenta de que, la estaba llamando alzo su mirada sobre el indicándole que hablara.

—Estás segura, que no quieres que te acompañe. Honestamente no me agrada la idea que te quedes completamente a solas con ese tipo en este lugar que no es para una menor de edad, ni mucho menos para una mujer de la alta sociedad como tu… me sentiría más tranquilo si me permitieras dejarte acompañarte. Así puedo vigilar a Patch para que no se pase contigo.

—Despreocúpate Kardia no hay porque tener miedo por mí…—agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa, se acomodó bien su bolso de lado. Se aseguró de todos los documentos estuvieran todos colocados en el folder que cargaba—. Como te dije antes que saliéramos de la mansión, Milo me enseño a defenderme de todo tipo de hombres, los cretinos eran uno de ellos. Aunque reconozco que el señor Patch puede llegar hacer muy irritante cuando se lo propone con unas cuantas frases puede tener a la mujer que quiera… yo ayer conocí su lado encantador lo cual me dejo impresionada me cambio un poco, la perspectiva. Tal vez no sea tan malo. Por eso prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda.

Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio se mostrara un poco desconcertado por las palabras de Saori, le desagradaba al tal punto de pensar que si le gustaba un poco ese tipo. Eso le disgustaba totalmente a la castaña a veces le recordaban lo ruborizada que estaba ese día cuando lo conoció, si se mencionaba algo referente al pelinegro.

Saori varias veces lo negaba alegando que solo se llevó una impresión muy errónea de él. Una buena mentira disfrazada que ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones, su pequeña atracción que cada día se hacía más creciente y peligrosa. Le costaba mucho no dejar de pensar en el por más esfuerzo que ella hiciera, siempre terminaba en el mismo resultado molesto; Esos impotentes, fríos y seductores ojos negros regresaban a su mente. Su pequeño corazón latía a mucho pálpito por él.

Como el temor y la desconfianza que sentía por él, ese lado racional que le pidiera que se alejara de él.

—Bueno yo me retiro…Kardia cualquier suceso inesperado que suceda, yo te aviso… —le respondió Saori sonriendo, y salió del coche luciendo un fuzzy sweater de color amarillo de manga larga que fue regalo de Casandra en Navidad, vaqueros azules muy sencillos de color azul profundo y unas botas militares muy excéntricas de color negro que le regalo Kardia hace dos semanas para que estuviera al mismo grito de la moda rebelde como él.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta dejando algunos mechones ondulados caían en cascada solo usaba algo leve de maquillaje un labial transparente que acentuaba sus labios. Como no era una reunión de negocios formal no vio necesario que su maquillista se encargara de colocare un maquillaje un poco más cargado, un bolso negro de lado regalo de su amiga Vee, de la tienda Forever 21 comenzó a caminar hasta el local.

Se encontró con un tipo todo enorme con las mismas proporciones que Aldebarán solo que estaba lleno de tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, tenía una mirada dura. La joven saco de su bolso un billete de veinte dólares se colocó sobre la mesa con voz suave le dijo.

—Por favor, me podría indicar al señor Cipriano que ya llegue. De paso me podría llevar con el…—y el grandulón asintió le pidió que la acompañara a los interiores del local—. Se lo agradezco mucho señor.

El gorila dirigió a Saori por las escaleras donde los llevaría al salón donde estaban las mesas de billar, cuando el hombre paro en el último escalón índico con su asqueroso dedo gordo donde se encontraba Patch. Bingo, estaba en la tercera mesa jugando con dos tipos que se veían realmente atemorizan tes pero eso no le parecía importarle. Se veía concentrado en el juego.

Cuando el tipo se retiró la niña comenzó a caminar por un horrible humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla en las noches de invierno en las montañas del monte de Fuji en Japón, eso le hizo obligar a la castaña soltar unas cuantas maldiciones que solían ser unas muy parecidas a las de Milo cuando estaba sumamente molesto por algo, en esta ocasión sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo. Aunque en su mente se le viniera a la mente las palabras de su institutriz de la infancia Tetis reprendiéndole severamente que una dama no maldice por más que este molesta.

Escasamente recordaba los refinados modales que le habían inculcado con un tipo como Patch que parecía solo escogió el lugar para tener un trato muy íntimo con ella, o tal vez para cumplir su dichosa promesa de invitarla a jugar billar tal como le insinuó el día que se conocieron. Que tremenda coincidencia que se salió con la suya.

Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una enorme fila de mesas de billar. Patch estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de allí estaba él, intentando un tiro complicado.

Por lo que Saori optó por acercarse pudo notar que los dos tipos que lo acompañaban se dieron cuenta de su presencia por eso decidieron detener, el juego lo que captó la atención de Patch que también desvió su mirada para encontrar una Saori que dijo.

—Muy buenos días señor Ci…digo Patch. Lamento que haya tenido que venir así de sorpresa; pero supuse que sería mejor así…—y Saori le hizo una respetuosa reverencia, mientras los dos tipos que jugaban con Patch se le quedaron viendo. Por dos razones. Por lo muy hermosa que era la nieta de Cronos Depranon, y la segunda por los modales tan refinados.

El pelinegro se le queda viendo entre una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad por la tan elegante presentación de ella. Entonces le noto que ella aprovechó la distracción de él para acercarse más así poder enfrentarlo de frente sin importarle que él fuera un gigante en cuanto estatura y ella una enana.

Él se dio cuenta que había demasiado público. Por lo tanto miro a los dos competidores les dio a entender que eran unos simples espectadores y les dio a entender que simplemente sobraban en esos momentos.

Los dos jugadores se tuvieron que retirar para dejarlos completamente solos, el segundo choco de una manera no muy gentil con Saori, y eso la hizo estremecerse un poco si de por si ella era pequeña de estatura con un hombre así de alto la podía tumbar. Él tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza y concentrarse en mantener la calma para no tener el impulso de saltarle encima allí mismo y partirle el cuello.

Saori se mostró un poco reacia ante la calidad de caballerosidad que podían reflejar estos tíos en este bar, pero se tuvo que regañar así misma mentalmente que esto no era la alta sociedad donde estaba acostumbrada a tratar con un verdadero caballero; Sino con cavernícolas con escasos modales… pero entonces desvió su mirada en los ojos negros que se la hicieron sentir una extraña mezcla entre electricidad. ¿Alguna sensación de familiaridad? O tal vez más confianza. Admiro como él se sentía más libre de ser el mismo. Esos ojos eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento que hacía ella.

Le hizo recordar por unos instantes a unos ojos azul cobalto que era exactamente igual a esa mirada pero la de él era mucho más restrictiva, frívola pero a la vez con una mezcla de cariño que solo se reservaba para ella. Saori sintió que lloraría que aun en estos momentos… Milo y Patch tuvieran tanto parecido en su forma de mirar.

Se dio cuenta de que Patch no dejaba de admirarle con una sonrisa, que no pudo descifrar muy bien. ¿Entre amistosa o burlona? Ella recuperó la compostura se obligó a sí mismo a rodear la mesa colocar los documentos sobre la mesa para que él pudiera verlos bien.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Saori se sobresaltó solo para darse cuenta, que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, y estos estaban salían del rabillo de su ojo— ¿Eh? ¡No, no estoy llorando! Lo que ocurre es que soy alérgica al humo de los puros, me hace que los ojos me ardan y la verdad no está respirando bien—eso no era eternamente mentira ya que su pecho comenzaba a sentirse pesado, eso obligo a Patch a fruncir el ceño.

El pelinegro pudo notar que la joven de se estaba sujetando el pecho con fuerza. Le estaba dando un leve ataque de asma, ¡Maldita sea Jev olvidaste que la chiquita es asmática! El humo de los puros no le hace bien, al contrario solo le provoca una leve reacción.

Afortunadamente la niña fue más rápida que Patch que quiso intervenir y saco su inhalador, de su bolso se lo coloco sobre sus labios. Presiono el botón dejo que todo el líquido gaseoso entrara por toda su cavidad bucal hasta llegar a su pecho, un fuerte alivio le acogió todo su cuerpo… logro soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se atrevió a pedirle que, por favor, realizaran, la reunión arriba lejos del humo de puro, el pelinegro asintió admirando a la niña que trataba de contener la respiración.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunto Patch, y ella asintió él se medió disculpo—. No sabía que eras asmática de haberlo sabido le hubiese dicho a Bo, que nos separe una mesa en el bar de arriba. Te debo una disculpa por eso.

—Creo que hubiese sido conveniente si me lo hubiera preguntado directamente ayer—se enojó un poco Saori.

 **Bar De La Planta Alta.**

— ¿Qué le pareció la oferta que le estamos ofreciendo por la mansión? —le pregunto la niña dejando su bebida 7up a un lado, para enfocar su mirada en Patch. Se sentía nerviosa de que el no aceptara la oferta—Muy interesante Ángel pero pienso que el 20 % es muy poco, súbelo a un 30 % honestamente la caridad nunca ha sido lo mío tengo otros negocios de arrendamientos que me generan mucho más. Hace un par de minutos me llamo un viejo cliente mío diciéndome que está interesado en la mansión me estaba negociando pagar lo que yo le exigiera creo que aceptaré porque lo que me estás ofreciendo es poco para lo que vale.

—Patch lo que estás exigiendo es demasiado. Acuérdese que es una fundación sin fines de lucro que recibe donaciones del gobierno, anónimas, inversiones de nosotros y entre otros por lo tanto el porcentaje que me está exigiendo es demasiado alto… tendría que re evaluarlo con los abogados que se encargaron de redactar este documento… —prosiguió Saori, y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no estaba conforme con la cifra. Al parecer no estaba burlando de ella, se veía que hablaba muy en serio eso la preocupo un poco.

— ¿Posee algo valioso a cambio? Ya que se niegan aceptar el porcentaje que puse.

— ¿Algo valioso? —se impresionó Saori, no supo qué responderle—. Creo que me está interpretando mal las cosas… señor Cipriano… aquí la prioridad es sacar a los huérfanos del ambiente donde se encuentran ubicados. En un horrible barrio que es muy peligroso que todos los días sale del noticiero, yo temo por la vida de esos niños. O es que acaso… no escucho la hace cinco meses atrás que a un niño de nuestro orfanato lo mataron que venía de regreso de la tienda de comprarse dulces para el para sus amigos. El pobre solo tenía 11 años de edad con toda una vida por delante… dos delincuentes en un carro lo confundieron con el hermano de otro quien tenía ajuste de cuentas decidieron acabar con la vida del familiar del; pero en su lugar mataron a ese niño inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada. No le parece razón suficiente para aceptar la propuesta… créame yo le entiendo a la perfección su postura pero le pido que entienda la mía.

—Lamento lo que le paso a ese niño, pero creo que debo velar por mi interés también…—en realidad le daba igual la noticia de ese mocoso, pero al ver el semblante de Saori. Supo que sus palabras le disgustaron mucho a la niña, que se sintió indignada por su poca sensibilidad.

—Está bien entiendo su posición, es cierto hay que pensar con cabeza fría y arriesgarse. Ese es el mundo de los negocios, lo entiendo a la perfección. Lo que si no entenderé de usted es la poca sensibilidad en el tema es un niño… no le importa la vida humana… uno muy inocente que hacía todos los preparativos para su adopción…—Saori se negó al saber que Patch era muy insensible con ese tema, todo lo contrario de Milo. Que él le gustaba mucho los niños—. Sabe una cosa creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así, no se preocupe señor… digo Patch. Despreocúpese que me quedo claro que usted no va a cooperar con nosotros estaba considerando de lo de negociar al 27 % pero con su actitud prefiero dejar este negocio inconcluso que tenga un buen día, puede volver a su partido de billar.

Sin tener que decir algo más Saori se incorporó de su silla con mucha molestia por lo que prefiero no enfocar su mirada en Patch que de seguro debería estar burlándose de ella por su tonto amor por los niños, sin importar si tenían alguna discapacidad o no. Se retiró sin dirigirle la palabra a Patch sin embargo pudo escuchar la voz de él diciéndole.

—Acepto la oferta del 27 %, con la condición de que los pagos tú los realizaras personalmente…—si eso sería bastante interesante, tener que verla todos los días—. Por supuesto las reuniones tú tendrás que asistir completamente sola, esa es mi una condición.

— ¿Quién se cree que es usted? —su ceja derecha temblaba de la furia—. Pero bien acepto todo por los niños pero antes de eso quiero que me responda. ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

— ¿Esto? —se burló Patch—. Esto provocarme. Mi condición es que mi abogado nos debe acompañar en todas las reuniones sin eso no pretendo pagar nada en persona.

La mirada de Patch se dirigió meticulosamente a los labios de Saori, noto la manera en cómo se curvaban cuando decía esa palabra… sus labios se volvían más voluptuosos al decir esa palabra.

—Repite "provocarme". Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo dices. En cuanto a esa condición bien me parece perfecto si eso te hace feliz.

Todo enojo que rodeaba todo el ser de Saori desapareció ante la declaración de él, solo lograr que ella se mostrara impresionada que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rosa tenue por segunda ocasión y dijera algo muy infantil hace tiempo que no se comportaba así enfrente de un hombre.

— ¿Eeeeeh? —y ella se viró con las mejillas ruborizadas de la pena—Mire ya bájale a sus seducciones por el amor de dios, que no le da pena cortejar a una niña tan joven. Son indignantes. ¿Qué no se cansa de intentar seducirme? Porque no lo estás logrando. Al contrario ni siquiera me impresionas.

Eso sí fue suficiente para avergonzarse a sí misma enfrente de Patch. La única diferencia es que ella no intentaba confesar lo que sentía por esa persona sino todo lo contrario. Quería intentar frenar porque sabía a la perfección que no la llevaría a nada bueno… al parecer algo no había cambiado con los años. "Le gustaba las cosas peligrosas, con mucha adrenalina".

—Pues me alegro de que podamos negociar juntos—dijo sonriendo entonces saco, del bolsillo de su camisa gris, las llaves del Harley—Aun no he empezado hacerlo.

—Le agradecería que dejará sus insinuaciones en otro lado, enfóquese en enseñarme la casa… —se avergonzó Saori, y tembló un poco por las tonterías que estaba diciendo, se estaba delatando así misma—. ¿Dónde se encuentra ubicada la casa? No me ha dicho, ¿Cómo es? ¿Ni mucho menos cuanto es su capacidad?

—Pues quizás si la vieras en persona, para dar tu veredicto…—pregunto, tratando de distraerla.

 **515 West Paces Ferry Road Tuxedo Park, Atlanta, Georgia, 30305United States**

Cuando Patch aparcó la motocicleta enfrente de las grandes rejas de la mansión de un diseño muy arquitectónico muy interesante con un aire muy ingles de un color amarrillo muy tenue, Saori quedó que se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de la motocicleta no pudo evitar quitarse el casco del pelinegro para admirar con fascinación la propiedad que se erguía sobre ellos eso la hizo sonreír con genuinamente. Eso era definitivamente algo que no se detenía hacer desde hace un año.

Tal caso que se bajó de la motocicleta caminando con el casco en sus manos sin percatarse que el de la gorra se le quedo viendo fijamente como, tratando de predecir sus movimientos que ejecutara la muchachita. No fue necesario esperar mucho porque cuando menos lo esperó ella la niña se acercara a las rejas sus ojos se iluminaron más como dos grandes estrellas, y no dejaba de sonreír con gentileza con una mezcla de dulzura esa imagen torturaría a cualquier hombre que posaría los ojos en ella, es que esa sonrisa provocaba que hasta el ser más cruel y despiadado se arrodillara a pedir clemencia.

Patch por otro lado se le quedo viendo, su pulso se aceleró ridículamente cuando la vio sonreír de esa forma. Tan genuina y esos ojos que brillaban como la luz, pero una muy cálida. Por lo tanto se dio cuenta que había algo en Saori, en sus dulces ojos, y esa gentil sonrisa, en ese cuerpo virginal que lo volvía loco. Le causaba una enorme debilidad—Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo loco. Por esta niña tierna—Se dio cuenta de algo, la chica además de ser muy hermosa, pero eso no era lo que él estaba viendo, sino su capacidad de hacer que la persona con un corazón muy cruel y lleno de oscuridad no deje de contemplarla con ternura. La bondad que existía en su corazón que parecía fuera de este mundo.

Ese era el caso del; pero después que al verla su parte débil salió a flote, trataba de evitar una sonrisa verdadera saliera de su rostro. Se dijo así mismo que él no era débil, que no debía ser fuerte porque él siempre fue así… trato de no seguir mirando esa visión. Pero ella volvió hacer algo que rompió su concentración totalmente… la chica se acercó a él con la sonrisa más hermosa y dulce, que pudo agraciar el rostro de una mujer.

—Es preciosa, no puedo creer que esta propiedad—le sonrío Saori entonces le pidió al pelinegro si podía abrir las rejas, para poder entrar. Él asintió apago al motor de la moto se bajó luciendo su cara de siempre ocultando que la dulce y gentil sonrisa de la niña descolocó totalmente. No se le debía olvidar su plan de asesinarla—. Los niños estarán muy contentos de querer vivir aquí.

—Veo que tienes una afición muy grande, por los niños—le pregunto en un susurro.

Saori recuperó su compostura, le dedico una mirada delicada pero sin quitar lo melancólico—. Si la verdad yo me siento identifica con esos pequeños, porque así como yo no poseo padre o madre. Están solos en el mundo, yo por lo menos tengo familia ellos no tienen a nadie en el mundo. Por eso quiero brindarles un poco de felicidad a los huérfanos especialmente a los niños con discapacidad.

—Niños con discapacidad. Vaya ahora tienes complejo de monjita de caridad —le pregunto fingiendo interés, pero contiendo todas las fuerzas para reírse. Aunque Saori lo noto, no le agrado en lo absoluto.

—Por lo que veo, a usted le desagrada los niños. No lo conozco suficiente, solo llevo unas semanas pero puedo intuir que tiene un lado hedonista, flexible y demasiado oscuro para mi gusto. Tanto así que no me extrañaría que los niños no son santos de su devoción.

Patch miró con cierta picardía, y agrego—No puede que apenas si los tolere, pero quizás me puedas hacer cambiar de opinión Ángel.

¿Qué está insinuando? —se quejó mentalmente Saori. Oh, no, le estaba tirando alguna indirecta de que él deseaba que ella fuera su tutora en cuanto a tener paciencia con los niños. Si es así ella menos que nada no lo consideraba como una opción eso queda totalmente descartado se dijo varias veces mentalmente.

Por su parte el encaro ambas cejas mientras la observaban desde el rabillo de su ojo, la expresión muy sombría que traía la chiquita en su mirada, producto de sus insinuaciones hacía ella con respecto al tema de los niños. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando; pero sintió la enorme tentación de introducirse en su mente ver un poco mejor sus pensamientos, para saber un poco mejor lo que pensaba.

Se introdujo en su mente para saber, ¿Qué pensaba con relación a sus palabras? Lo que encontró fue bastante interesante por no decir… ingenuo de su parte, su mente era muy inocente sin ningún apéndice de maldad eso le sorprendió un poco. No era maliciosa sino todo lo contrario era bastante infantil. Lo que pensó era para soltarse a carcajadas. ¿Tutora para aprender a entender a esos mocosos? Se ve que no comprendió muy bien su indirecta.

Misteriosamente a la mente de ella vino uno de sus recuerdos. Uno bastante peculiar que lo obligo a mantenerse alerta totalmente, no abandonar sus pensamientos estar pendiente de lo que ella estuviera recordando en este momentos. Lo que vio fue si no calculaba fue un año antes se veía a una Saori de apenas 15 años de edad, con un Milo de 23 años sentados admirando el cielo desde el techo de la casa del rubio… eso no era Atlanta, sino Boston. Al parecer la chiquita mantenía una relación sentimental a larga distancia con él lo visitaba frecuentemente en su casa allá cuando no estaba en el extranjero con el ejército. Los dos estaban hablando sobre el futuro ella le hablaba sobre los futuros nombres de sus hijos… todos basados en la constelación de Escorpio. Shaula, Alfa y en otros nombres… pudo sentir las palabras tan soberbias y arrogantes del hombre cuando ella mencionaba un nombre espantoso para él. Perfectamente se escuchó que él dijo que a sus primogénitos los llamaría de esa forma. Ella dedicó la misma sonrisa que hizo al admirar la casa susurro algo.

Que viviera la vida al máximo, que disfrutara todo lo que le hiciera falta. Que cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años edad que es la mayoría de edad pactada aquí en los Estados Unidos ella se vendría corriendo a Boston para su casa para irse a vivir con él aunque fuera en contra de los deseos de su abuelo, ya no sería un ancla tan pesada tener una relación como la que ellos poseían y así mientras él trabajaba, ella estudiaba y trabajaba en los negocios de la familia hasta poder ganar la experiencia suficiente para independizarse trabajar por su cuenta. Juntos formarían una familia de tres hijos.

Eso fue suficiente para que Patch apretara ligeramente la mandíbula ante esas imágenes que admiro en la mente de Saori la demostración de amor que estaba teniendo con Milo, pero debía mantener la compostura.

—Señor Patch…—la melodiosa voz de Saori, lo trajo a la realidad—. Perdone mi indiscreción, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo, me gustaría que me platicara como obtuvo la casa. ¿De quién era anteriormente, antes de caer en sus manos? Es que me cuesta creer. Que una casa como esta que fácilmente mi familia podría ocupar si quisiera, estuviera tanto tiempo abandonada. O sin ningún ocupante que la habite.

Patch observó fijamente a los ojos, esta niña de verdad le gustaba meter saber todo lo que rodeaba su alrededor hasta el más mínimo detalle debía mantenerlo en un control total. Aun le costaba olvidarse de ver sus evocaciones a su adorado Milo. No quiso disimular para nada la frustración que estaba invadiendo todo su ser, que llego un momento que las cadenas que utilizaba para cerrar las rejas de esta propiedad, que descansaban en sus manos se partieron en dos por la fuerte presión que les ejerció. Eso llamó la atención de la castaña que le dedico una mirada incrédula como si tratara de no aguantar la respiración a lo que sus ojos admiraban solo logró escaparse un suspiro asustada y perturbada.

— ¿S-se encuentra… bien señor Patch?... ¿No se lastimó? —se sobresaltó Saori, entonces se dio cuenta de que la mano izquierda de la gorra. Estaba sangrando a montones—. ¡Oh, por dios está herido! Jesús, por favor, dígame si adentro por lo menos hay un botiquín para curarle esa herida.

Y él desvió su mirada hacia su mano izquierda. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando; pero le resto poca importancia, de seguro en menos de dos minutos su herida dejaría de sangrar y se curaría fácil. Aunque no descartaba lo curioso de saber que ella se interesó en su herida lo que demostró con los hechos, que ella no le era muy indiferente a él. Por quería poner a prueba, muy bien vamos a romper ese orgullo de ella.

— ¿Asustada que pueda morir desangrado? —le pregunto con su acostumbrada sonrisa pirata. Con un brillo burlón—. No tenías que preocuparte tanto Ángel. Si es así me puedes vendar la mano de seguro debes ser una gran enfermera. Total eso se curara cuando tú menos lo pienses.

Saori parpadeó un par de veces, antes que sus mejillas se tornaran rosa tenue y se sintiera incomoda por las insinuaciones de él. Pero a la vez molesta por sus palabras tan arrogantes… aunque en muy en el fondo le gustaba la manera que él le hablaba. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba en lo absoluto con respecto a sus comentarios, ni mucho menos sus acciones de pronto se le vino a la mente lo que dijo. "Total eso se curara cuando tú menos lo pienses". ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pero prefirió reservarse el comentario en su lugar.

—Usted como siempre nunca pierde ninguna oportunidad… para intentar conquistarme. — se molestó Saori, y Patch se burló, por las mejillas infladas de ella —. Mire no quiere ser grosera con usted pero le agradecería desde el fondo de mi alma, que en estos momentos se comportara con madurez en vez de un crío de 20 años. ¿Qué signo es usted? ¿Escorpio? Porque si es así me explicaría muchas cosas, tanto así que le gusta estar pervirtiendo niñas inocentes. O mucho menores que su persona, porque se ve que no se empata con adolescentes, sino con mujeres de su edad. Estoy segura que si el padre Shaka hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo ese día que nos topamos en la entrada del colegio por el penoso incidente con el balón de Volibol, por culpa de mi amiga Vee. Le diría que es un acosador de menores.

— ¿Acosador de menores? —se mordió el labio inferior, para no tratar de soltarse a carcajadas por eso y todo lo que dijo—. ¿Piensas que te voy a pervertir? Exactamente, ¿Qué significa si soy del signo Escorpio?

—Es la única explicación lógica que tengo con su carácter—declaro con sinceridad, entonces empezó a caminar en dirección a los interiores de los grandes jardines de la propiedad, seguido de Patch. Lo que obligo a caminar a su lado con las cejas alzadas como deseando buscar una explicación, de porque preguntaba un signo zodiacal. Si es que tenía uno… sabía que ella no le iba a responder porque era sumamente reservada en ese sentido.

Para su sorpresa ella colocó una mirada perdida, y una sonrisa melancólica—… porque Milo se comportaba de una forma similar como usted era un Escorpio uno muy arrogante y agresivo, solo que él era un pervertido. Con una arrogante forma de seducción no le gustaba mostrarme cariño en público nunca comprendí porque pero eso yo lo entendía a la perfección sé que le costaba mucho expresarse con sus emociones por eso a veces era muy exigente pero era porque quería sentir su cariño…sabe señor Cipriano no hay día que yo no me lamente en lo más profundo de mi corazón. El haberlo dejado marchar esa noche a Ucrania. Lo único que puedo participar ahora es que desde ese día cuando me dijeron que el no logro sobrevivir parte de mi interior se murió con él, con eso las ganas de querer seguir adelante pero no me podía permitir echar al abandono por su muerte yo debía seguir adelante porque él lo hubiera querido así.

El ángel se quedó en silencio admirando el semblante melancólico de ella. No podía dejar de hacerlo no sin sentir una fuerte oleada de celos por segunda ocasión que no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se oscurecieron más porque por fin se atrevía hablar con el sobre Milo, pero también algo de lástima y admiración a la vez por ella.

Por su fortaleza emocional que iba más para allá de lo que esperaba, era casi espiritual. Tanto así que en lugar de mostrarse vulnerable y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por el recuerdo, en su lugar le dedico una sonrisa.

También se percató que conquistar a Saori no sería una tarea tan fácil como pensaba, en un principio se aparentaba que no sería tan complejo como se lo planteo el mismo. Pero ahora que la estaba cerca de ella sin tener la necesidad de seguirla como lo solía hacer antes… sabía que tendría que luchar en contra algo que no se esperaba encontrar. El recuerdo del novio fallecido, sus sentimientos por el… de alguna forma necesitaba desplazar al escorpión de sus recuerdos.

—Debiste quererlo demasiado…—dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, eso incomodo mucho a Saori que se alejó un poco de él—… Si todos los días pienso en él, pero sabe que he decidió seguir mi vida adelante sin él. Ahora sí señor Cipriano no me ha contestado mi pregunta. ¿Me contará la historia de esta casa?

—Primero prefiero que observes su interior…—desvió el—. Para no hacer el cuento largo esta casa le pertenecía a un multimillonario empresario turco; pero por razones misteriosas de la vida él vendió esta casa al gobierno. Yo la obtuve gracias a una subasta que se realizó hace seis años atrás desde entonces no la he podido arrendar hasta ahora.

Soy testigo de eso—dijo ella—. No cualquiera poder pagar el precio de esta mansión es realmente hermoso… la verdad aquí sienta que los niños serán más felices de lo que están en el lugar donde se encuentran actualmente.

El no dijo nada simplemente saco otro juego de llaves de sus vaqueros que pertenecían a la cerradura de la puerta principal que eran un espectáculo muy digno de ver, era una verdadera obra de arte. Abría la puerta quitando el pilongo de seguridad que le coloco hace ya muchos años atrás con un poco de fuerza se impulsó abriendo la gran puerta de caoba blanca con cierta rudeza acompañado que levanto una pequeña capa de polvo. Eso le provoco que un estornudo algo gracioso y lindo saliera de los labios de Saori.

Los interiores de la residencia le parecieron a Saori un paisaje casi de otro siglo. Como si los dos fueran teles transportadas misteriosamente a una ambientación que no era la suya con la decoración interior de la mansión que lucía entre elegante, antiguo y medieval pero aun así no le quitaba el factor más importante de la ecuación… acogedor. Sería definitivamente un lugar perfecto para que los huérfanos pudieran vivir tranquilos lejos del peligro y de los malos pasos que pudieran afectar en su vida más adelante.

Patch la condujo hasta la sala distinguida sala de la residencia a medida que ellos caminaba él se encargaba de quitar las mantas de los muebles, con eso levantaba una gentil capa de polvo. Saori caminaba concentrada con su mirada analítica a todo el lugar se dedicaba examinar cada rincón, adorno, pintura, decoración. Todo se diría en busca de cualquier indicio de un objeto donde quiera que este necesitara algún remo-delación; pero por lo que estuvo viendo absolutamente todo estaba en orden.

—Todo está precioso…—alego la niña que no dejaba de admirar fascinada el lugar con una sonrisa dulce. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en un adorno en particular que capto su atención… una estatua de tamaño exacto del Arcángel San Miguel eso provoco que ella caminara hasta él, para cogerlo entre sus manos dijo—. El Arcángel San Miguel es increíble hace muchos años que no veía uno exactamente igual. Recuerdo que mi abuela que me dijo que su apariencia física era de un hombre alto ojos verdes, cabello castaño cobrizo, largo y abundante.

—Significa un ángel de alto rango—le dijo Patch recordando su historia alguna vez, mirando la estatua de uno de sus compañeros más antiguos en el mundo angelical…—Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída.

—Sus palabras sonaron tan melancólicas…—miro Saori a Patch, sintió un misterioso deseo de querer preguntarle. ¿El porqué de sus palabras? Porque de verdad sonaron como si él conociera los rangos angelicales. Entonces se atrevió a recordar a ese héroe ángel que ella tanto admiraba—. Sabe ahora que nos dedicamos hablar sobre los ángeles… me entristece saber que no hay ninguna imagen, estatua alguna pintura sobre el Arcángel. Jev. Pero sabe ahora que me pongo a pensar jamás he sabido su apariencia física.

¿Pero qué demonios…?—se maldijo mentalmente Patch varias veces, ante la mención de su verdadero nombre uno que nadie solía llamarlo hace mucho tiempo. De su antiguo cargo cuando era un Arcángel de muy alto rango.

— ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? ¿Quién te hablo del Arcángel Jev? —pregunto el entre cauteloso e irritado, no le apetecía contarle a estas alturas contar sobre su pasado angelical.

—Mi abuela me solía contar muchas historias sobre el cuándo era una niña pequeña. Creo que podría tener uno años de edad, todavía cuando tenía 10 años me solía contar esos maravillosos mitos. Aún recuerdo con tanta claridad cuando las dos nos sentábamos en el jardín por las noches para admirar las estrellas porque mi abuela decía que el destino estaba trazado en las estrellas como en las constelaciones de diversos hemisferios era uno de nuestros pasatiempos preferidos que compartíamos las dos juntas en mis noches de infancia. Cuando ya no había más estrellas en el cielo ella se dedicaba por lo menos dos horas de la noche para relatarme sobre Jev…el Arcángel líder y gobernador supremo de los cielos que cosa no me contaba sobre el… incluso sus grandes hazañas. Aun de gran nunca me canso de escucharlas… pero es curioso nunca mencionaba su apariencia física. Por lo tanto, las dos teníamos una broma en privado… intentábamos imaginarnos… ¿Cómo se vería Jev en realidad? A veces lo relacionábamos con el héroe de la mitología Diomedes—Patch no dejaba de escucharla con detenimiento, entonces vio que las mejillas de ella se ruborizaban de la felicidad que sentía—…Todos los cumpleaños solía pedirle a las estrellas la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, que bajara del cielo para hablar conmigo. No se quizás…que sea mi ángel de la guarda, no es que él lo es. Siempre está cuidándome nunca me abandono. Como mi abuela que me decía que tenía un ángel de la guarda que la cuidaba mucho hasta llegaron a enamorarse aunque eso es lo que dice ella.

¡Yezalel! ¡Maldita sea el único ángel custodio que pertenecía a la rama Querubín que fue uno de sus más fieles seguidores cuando él todavía vivía en el cielo, solía gobernar el mismo. Aparte sería lo suficientemente crédulo para saber que él nunca había perdonado a los Arcángeles por desterrar lo del cielo!

Tanto era su nivel de fidelidad que aún mantenía su leyenda viva.

La única explicación lógica que él podría tener en estos momentos era que la abuela paterna por matrimonio con Cronos Depranon. Rea Onassis. En su juventud antes de casarse con el que era su actual esposo y padre de sus hijos y nietos ella tuvo que haber tenido a Yezalel como su ángel custodio en su juventud. Por lo tanto, debió haber sido su novio. A lo mejor sostuvo un romance abajo perfil fuera del ojo de los Arcángeles, Desconocía por completo si a lo mejor fue durante su adolescencia o entrando ya a su adultez joven, pero lo único que intuía era que él durante su misión le tuvo que contar todo sobre él, como una muestra de su agradecimiento por haberle salvado el culo una vez hace ya 800 años atrás cuando casi lo descubren los demás arcángeles lo desterraran del cielo por haber tenido una doble vida tanto en la tierra como el cielo. Esa era su forma de pagar su favor hacía el… aun fomentaba su leyenda entre sus custodios, otros ángeles y toda la humanidad.

Demonios… gracias a esto la niña conocía cuando él fue un buen tipo correcto que se ajustaba a las reglas pero eso fue antes de caer al lado oscuro convirtiéndose en lo que él era actualmente. Un alma llena de crueldad, oscuridad y maldad que vivía en su ser. Seguramente ella se desilusionaría terriblemente del… espera a él no debería importarle lo que pensara la chiquita de él. Contrólate Jev. Acuérdate bien. Cuerpo humano. Sacrificio. Matar.

—Veo que lo admiras mucho tanto así para pedir en todos tus cumpleaños que él baje del cielo —le dijo, pero se atrevió a darle una pista sobre el—. Dicen que ese Arcángel tiene alas negras.

— ¿Alas negras? —pregunto curiosa Saori, por escuchar que su héroe poseía alas negras—. No era que las alas de los ángeles son blancas, puede uno que otro los tenga de un color dorado suave. ¿Pero negras? Eso no sería desafiar las leyes de dios, porque el negro representa la maldad absoluta a Lucifer. Un ángel caído que fue un Arcángel Serafín.

—Tal vez porque su alma se identificaba con el negro.

Saori iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero prefirió mantenerse callada. Puesto no tenía nada que decir sobre su comentario sobre las alas negras de Jev. Eso era imposible, pero ahora más importante. ¿Cómo él sabía esa información? Se sintió tentada a preguntar, pero decidió mantenerse a la expectativa. En un principio ella no le creyó para nada pero al ver la seguridad con la que él, describía a la perfección como si lo conociera desde antes… por eso dudaba totalmente. Porque Jev no era humano era un ángel. Sin embargo, algo se escapó de su campo visual que paso por alto por mucho tiempo; pero hoy por fin fue objetivo de su entera atención. Se acercó un poco más a Patch captando la atención del joven de la gorra azul que se quedó viéndola fijamente como ella es acercarse lentamente a él para rozar sus dedos sobre toda la piel bronceada natural de la extremidad; Una pequeña cicatriz que en realidad le parecía más una marca de nacimiento. O a lo mejor eso era una marca que fue producto de alguna pelea o múltiples encuentros con personas en los lugares que solía frecuentar. Conductas inadecuadas que no eran actas para un empresario ni mucho menos para un ciudadano respetable de su adorada Atlanta. Tuvo el descaro de preguntar.

— ¿Esa marca? —pregunto ella admirando su brazo izquierdo, incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de rozar sus dedos sobre la cicatriz—. ¿Es una cicatriz? ¿O una marca de nacimiento?

Mierda. Se alejó de ella a pesar de que no sentía el tacto de ella pero le encantaba ver que tomaba la iniciativa de tocarlo.

— ¿La preferirías en algún lugar mas privado? —pregunto, el tratando de distraer su atención.

Funciono obligo a la niña a retroceder.

—No porque no es asunto mío, no la preferiría en ningún lugar—se quejó ella molesta por la insinuación—. Ni en su brazo ni en ninguna parte solo preguntaba eso es todo; pero ya veo que le encanta burlarse de mí. Otra cosa antes de finalizar el tema sobre los ángeles… ¿Cómo es que usted sabe tanto sobre ellos? Me atrevería decir que ese tema es bastante melancólico para usted… ¿Fue estudiante de Teología en la universidad? O algún recordatorio de algo.

Bueno si ella supiera que tenía a su héroe judeocristiano, estaba parado enfrente de ella. O lo que quedaba de él, ahora convertido en esa débil y patética cosa que se odiaba recordar todos los malditos días de su existencia inmortal como caído. Pero era evidente que Saori no le creería ninguna palabra que él enunciara de sus labios. Así que se limitó a decir.

—Tengo una historia con ellos. Una que quizás sería difícil de explicar. Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.

Una vez pudo admirar el semblante de asombro que solía poner a Saori. Ella dijo: ¿Su pasado? Si así se le pido una disculpa si me estoy entrometa algo que no debería de saber; pero es que el tema de los ángeles me apasiona bastante por el tanto me llamo la atención que usted supiera tanto de esas hermosas criaturas de la creación divina… le suplico que perdone mi falta de respeto a hacía su persona. No sé qué tenga que malo su pasado para que me diga eso.

—No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte o quizás hacerte sentir indignada chiquita.

Con esas palabras dichas, la castaña se estremeció de miedo al pensar tan siquiera lo que él podía ocultarle a ella o cualquier persona que entrara en su vida.

—Tal vez… pero no debería sentirte avergonzado yo tuve un novio con pasado horrible… por lo tanto si teme que yo lo vaya a juzgar como su socia creo que no me conoce bien señor Cipriano, eso lo sabrá con el tiempo. A mí no me interesa lo que haya hecho a lo largo de su vida… los errores que cometió eso poco me importa… yo no juzgo por las acciones pasadas sino por las presentes que le quede bien claro eso. Antes de tan siquiera decirme que desconfía de mí.

—Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa socia de negocios—dijo.

Consiguió que Saori dejara de hacerle tantas preguntas sobre todo, le indico con una mano que siguiera adelante con el recorrido de la propiedad, antes de dar su veredicto final.

…

Al final de terminar el recorrido de toda la casa los dos se detuvieron en la última habitación de la propiedad que siempre permanecía cerrada bajo llave por órdenes del propietario que le vendió la casa a Patch por lo tanto por asuntos estrictamente laborales se veía obligado abrir esa puerta, con la última pequeña llave del juego que cargaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros Levi's negros como el color de su cabellera que se encontraba oculta dentro de su gorra azul las saco para abrir la puerta. Unos dos segundos más tarde tiro de la misma abrió la habitación para darse cuenta que… era un cobertizo donde el anterior propietario de esta hermosa y elegante casa guardaba sus cosas.

Se vio obligado a empujar cosas a su alrededor para poder inspeccionar el lugar, para evitar que Saori se golpeara con algo porque él sabía perfectamente que la chiquita era algo torpe por lo tanto quería evitarle un accidente. Así que le pidió que lo siguiera no lo perdiera de vista en este montón de cosas.

Sin darse cuenta que la niña se detendría en mitad de camino para admirar un objeto que capto su atención. Una hermosa caja de un color marrón muy oscuro con decoraciones doradas algo oxidadas en los lados laterales de la cajita eso le arrebato una tierna sonrisa comenzó a girar la palanca para que la música comenzara a sonar.

La dulce tonada captó la atención de Patch que se viró para enfocar su vista en ella como sonreía al escuchar la melodía por toda la habitación dejando al pelinegro, parado en seco en su sitio cuando veía el como la chiquita se comportaba tan infantil mente al expresar ver la manera que la caja le traía bonitos y tristes recuerdos. ¿Sus ojos estaban cristalizándose? ¿Iba a llorar? Cuando de pronto el semblante de ella se retrajo al ver algo en la caja…Saori se degustaba con la melodía de esta caja que le recordaba mucho la cajita que su difunto abuelo Mitsumasa Kido obsequió en su regalo número ocho cuando él todavía estaba vivo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante la evocación de ese recuerdo cuando de pronto el reflejo del espejo de la caja mostró al encapuchado de hace semanas atrás que intento atacarla, con un cuchillo en la mano izquierda apuntándole directamente a la nuca. Eso le congelo todas las terminaciones nerviosas de ella que empezó a temblar por la presencia de él se dijeron así misma que ni se atreviera a moverse porque si lo hacía él era capaz de atacarla sin importarle que tuviera a Patch enfrente de ellos dos… a pesar de que sus emociones no le permitían tratar de hilar una palabra coherente… logro crear una barrera de ladrillos en su mente que le impedía al miedo a salir a flote evitando que hiciera una escena que alertaría al pelinegro.

Intento actuar rápido cuando el encapuchado se le adelanto, intento clavar su cuchillo en la nuca de ella, pero Saori fue rápida se hizo a un lado sin percatarse que el objeto logró atravesare la tela de la blusa cerca de su hombro en su brazo izquierdo dejándola una horrible herida. Un segundo intento por le lanzo la cajita de música al suelo. Pudo sentir que el joven del pasamontañas volvió agredirla por segunda ocasión se atrevió a clavarle el puñal en la cadera aterrándola por completo.

Saori gritó.

Llamando totalmente la atención de Patch que pudo admirar el como ella tiraba la caja de música al suelo dejándola que se rompiera el vidrio que contenía en su interior en varios pedazos esparcidos por el suelo la muchachita se sobó su brazo izquierdo y grito aterrada, lo que provoco que él corriera a su encuentro.

La niña sintió que sus ojos se aguaban del miedo y el pánico que estaba sintiendo, no podía ser esta era la segunda vez que el hombre con el pasamontañas volvió aparecer con el propósito de volver a intentar lastimarla. Solo logro susurrar con la voz tan pequeña…tan vulnerable…sollozo agregó.

— ¿Dónde está?... —lloro Saori totalmente asustada, buscando con la mirada al encapuchado por todos lados, sin éxito alguno—… Yo sé que aquí había algo… dios mío… es la segunda vez que esto me pasa, ¿Qué quiere usted de mí?

Patch no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

Se introdujo en su mente.

Acaba de sufrir otro ataque con el encapuchado que la ataco hace unas semanas en su habitación con un cuchillo, dejándola muerta del terror por lo que explicaría por qué la niña estaba tanta alterada con lágrimas en sus ojos a su vez no dejaba de temblar, pero se obligó a sí misma a limpiarse sollozo con la manga de su suéter y hacer varias respiraciones prolongadas para evitar que le diera un ataque de asma por segunda ocasión en el día. Truco mentales, esa era la única explicación lógica.

Por tercera ocasión su estómago se removió en su estómago. Se maldijo no comprendía, ¿Qué le sucedía con esta niña? Porque detestaba verla en ese estado vulnerable… lo peor no poder seguir viendo esa sonrisa. Se acercó a ella para tratar de preguntarle pero lo único que logro conseguir es que Saori se disculpara con el excusándose que quería regresar al Árcade porque allí había pactado con su guardaespaldas que la recogería.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar de verdad se veía bien muy asustado, no dejaba de temblar.

Árcade De Bo.

—Muchas gracias señor… digo Patch por todo. Por ofrecernos esa propiedad es realmente hermoso vale la pena lo que estaba ofreciendo anteriormente por ella a los clientes que se las mostró… —comenzó Saori, y entonces le entrego el casco a Patch se bajó de la motocicleta por su cuenta, se intentó alejar de Patch pero ella tomó por el codo sorprendiéndola—… ¿Ocurre algo señor Patch? Si necesita negociar algo más le sugiero que venga en la semana a mi casa, me imagino que usted debe saber dónde yo vivo si es socio de mi abuelito Cronos.

— ¿Qué te sucedió en el cobertizo? —pidió el saber, eso sorprendió a Saori que inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos no se atrevía a decir nada. ¿Si la consideraba loca? Solo se limitó a decir—. No nada me asuste con algo que vi en uno de los engranes de la caja me siento la verdad un poco cansada, por lo tanto, le agradecería que dejará de hacer tantas preguntas… es que tengo mucha prisa esta noche tengo visitas importantes desde Arabia saudíta. Necesito descansar he tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy.

— ¿Seguro? Pues déjame decirte que ese lugar te veías mal… hasta lloraste del miedo.

—Cosas mías que tenga buena tardes que voy tarde. Que pase buen día…—se zafó del agarre le dedico una reverencia a Patch se fue con las mejillas ruborizas, de la pena, miedo y vergüenza.

—Bien iré mañana a verte para firmar los papeles que hacen falta. —una verdadera pena que estuviera ocupado desea estar a solas con ella, de paso investigar mejor. ¿Qué era lo que vio? Pero solo sabía una cosa… que Chauncey estaba aquí en Atlanta esa era la única explicación que tenía. Quería matar a Saori primero que él, no que va él no se lo permitiera. Tenía que matarla antes que esa niña se metiera cada vez en su organismo.

 **Fin Del Primer Ova…**

 **Un poema antes de terminar:**

 **Ojos negros, que me intimidan**

 **Me seducen y en noches largas**

 **Sin luna me arropan, como una sombra**

 **Me siguen...**

 **Cuanto deseo fundirme en ellos**

 **Ojos negros que sin duda, me enamoran**

 **¿Por qué? es que no podría explicarlo,**

 **Sólo sé que me pierdo horas y horas,**

 **Mientras te quiero y tus ojos ando mirando.**

 **MJ.**


	6. Capitulo N4

**Muy buenas noches mis lectores que leen Odiseas del Corazón aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega del capítulo. Aquí les traigo el capítulo número cuatro como era prometido aunque me tomo algo de tiempo ya que este se suponía que iba a ser el capítulo de Shura pero creo que no se pudo en el siguiente me encargare que sea sobre él y sus sentimientos, les prometo que aquí les traigo todo lo acontecido con la boda.**

 **A continuación comenzaremos adentrarnos un poco más a los sucesos extraños que le van a ocurrir a Saori como también los grandes problemas que le vienen que no solamente son Dabria, si no otros en particular que revelaremos más adelante. Como está sucediendo con Patch que el tendrá sus propios enemigos asechándole a él y a su amada Saori. (Heero: Ángel eres mía) ¡No des spoilers! (Heero: Aun así en algún momento de la historia lo dirá ;)). Bueno a contestar los reviews pues:**

 **MarthaMasaki: Muchas gracias Martha querida por leer la historia que te guste, claro que la leeré es mas hoy empiezo a leerla. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **A Athenabarizol en respuesta al reviews del capítulo dos jajajajajaja, no me imagine que te encantaría la manera en que las amigas de Saori, y ella misma conocieron a Patch. Déjame decirte que faltas no le daban a él, de darles con la pelota a ellas cuatro.**

 **Y Daana sé que no me has dejado reviews pero espero que esta lectura realmente te levante el ánimo amiga, cuando leas esto disfruta porque lo que viene es candela.**

 **Otra cosa una aclaración Saori en realidad tiene 15 años porque para el año 2010 es que cumple los 16, (Heero: Mismo año que los cumpliste tu) Aja y Patch tiene 701 años pero sospecho que tiene más que eso.**

 **Capitulo N°4**

 **Opening: (Fallen Angel-Three Days Grace).**

 **The Ellis Hotel, 176 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30303.**

 **Lobby Del Hotel.**

—Buenos días señorita venga a ver al joven Camus Bellamy, yo tengo una reserva en el restaurante del hotel a las 10:15 de la mañana… —explico Saori, y la joven de inmediato comenzó a buscar en los registros de la base de datos del hotel. Del restaurante. Le tomo unos segundos después la muchacha alzó la mirada le sonrío a la niña—. Ah, sí, claro, pase el joven Bellamy está esperándola desde hace dos minutos. Que pase buen día señorita Depranon.

—Muchas gracias señorita que usted también pase buen día…—hablo Saori, que se acomodó su mochila lomgchamp pliage amarillo sobre su camisa de vaquera celeste claro de manga larga remarcada sobre sus codos, unos vaqueros rosa pastel ajustados y unas bailarinas del mismo color de la mochila. Su cabello estaba suelto a lo natural, no cargaba nada de maquillaje salvo un labial. Su cadenita de oro.

Saori camino hacía los interiores del hotel buscando la entrada del restaurante, no tardo unos minutos en encontrar la puerta del susodicho. Y le tomo unos segundos en corrobar su reservación a nombre del mejor amigo de su difunto novio, que la esperaba dentro del mismo para aprovechar su último día en Atlanta antes de tomar al día siguiente su vuelo de regreso a Boston de ahí haría su escala a su antiguo hogar Francia. Cerrar un último capítulo en la vida de él, y posiblemente en el de Saori por petición del difunto.

Cuando entro pudo divisar a un joven pelirrojo que no pasaba de los 1,84 centímetros vestidos como todo estudiante respetable de una universidad muy prestigiosa, contextura musculosa pero quizás no rivalizaba a la de Milo… o quizás… a la de Patch que el sí tenía un cuerpo bien atlético que gritaba credencial VIP en el mejor gimnasio de Atlanta, sus ojos eran de un color violeta profundo. De tez blanca rosa… se incorporó de su asiento para permitirle a Saori darle un abrazo ella era una de las pocas personas que le daba ese gusto. No porque fuera la novia de su mejor amigo si no es que la niña se ganó su cariño y aprecio, por lo que se merecía ese atributo.

Ella le dio un gran abrazo que duro poco los dos se sentaron en la mesa, y un camarero se acercó a hacer sus pedidos se retiró no sin antes dejarle las respectivas bebidas, unos bocadillos mientras esperaban su orden. Durante ese tiempo los dos hablaron de todo un poco hasta que Camus le insinuó algo que obligo a Saori a dejar su tasa de té a un lado.

—Me entere por ahí que un motorista se te está insinuando…—menciono Camus muy interesado en saber sobre ese hombre, lo que provoco que la castaña se atragantara lo que le tomo unos minutos reponerse para luego decir—. ¿Como sabes del tema de Patch?

— ¿Patch? Así se llama eso suena a nombre de pandillero… —respondió Camus sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del susodicho, y no estaba muy conforme—. La señorita Verónica me platico que tienes ciertos roses con él, al parecer sabe mucho más de ti de lo que todos nosotros hemos conocido. Incluso se te insinuó si duermes desnuda, pero ¿Qué clase de pervertido hacer ese tipo de preguntas? Ni siquiera Milo emitía esa clase de preguntas tan desvergonzadas.

—Camus no es lo que parece… —intento explicarle Saori, y en su lugar prefirió omitir ese momento—. En realidad el señor Patch Cipriano es un empresario que se dedica al negocio de las bienes raíces, el señor Sage me platico que él nos estaba ofreciendo una casa que por cierto es preciosa ojalá pudieras venir un día a verla. Si no crees ninguna palabra que estoy diciendo aquí tengo el registro de él y todos sus datos no hay trampa todo es legal.

Se los tendió a Camus para que los leyera, lo cual no le tomo menos de dos minutos efectivamente era cierto lo que decía Saori. El motorista tenía todos sus documentos en regla; pero igual eso no tranquilizaba al pelirrojo al contrario lo obligo a levantar sus defensas en alto solo logro declarar.

—Igual no me agrada no es que quiera entrometerme en tus asuntos laborales, pero con lo que me has contado se nota que el tipo es todo un cerdo cretino… lo más que me ha asombrado es que tenga cierta predilección contigo cuando allá afuera hay millones de mujeres que él podría cortejar después de todo al ver su foto él no podría pasar de los 18 o cuidado 24 años pero no aparenta su edad. Te voy a ser honesto Saori… la idea que ese motorista vestido completamente de negro te esté pretendiendo o mucho menos que te ponga un apodo. Que si no mal lo recuerdo era ¿niña hermosa?... —pero Saori le corrigió diciéndole algo que dejaría a Camus muy preocupado—No al principio era chiquita hermosa creo que era por mi estatura. Por medir menos de un 1,60… pero luego lo cambio por Ángel. Desde entonces el me llama así no te voy a negar que desde un principio me desagradaba la idea de que me dijera de esa forma pero ya poco a poco me he tenido que acostumbrar…si voy a trabajar con él. Además Ángel no suena tan irrespetuoso es mejor eso que no diga mi nombre.

—Esto no me está pintando bien en lo absoluto por lo que me platicaron lo que es poco o casi nada me ha servido lo suficiente para psicoanalizar decirte esto…—explico Camus, se ajustó la servilleta sobre sus piernas para luego alzar su mirada sobre la castaña—. Él no te conviene siento que no es muy bueno hay ciertos elementos que no me cuadran aparte, salía de la nada, pero es alguien que se mantiene en perfil muchos empresarios prefieren el anonimato sí. Pero si hablamos ya un nivel personal o más profundo él es el auténtico chico malo el solo te está buscando por un propósito es el de follar contigo. Perdona la expresión pero es la verdad, por falta de algo mejor. Sabes que no es porque considere a Milo como mejor partido que él, porque en este caso él se comportaba de una manera similar a Patch. Sin embargo, como tú sabes los momentos de debilidad que él tenía contigo siempre se portó a la altura como todo un caballero me temo que Patch no pensara así con solo verlo puedo intuir la clase de persona que es… mi recomendación es que lo dejes todo a un nivel estrictamente profesional no permitas que se adentre más en tu vida. Tengo el leve presentimiento que si lo dejas entrar más… puede que traiga muchos problemas. El viene con todas las intenciones de quedarse aquí a tu alrededor no irse.

Saori que lo miraba extrañada con sus palabras y su leve comparación con Milo. No pudo haberse sentido identificada con su explicación esa era la parte racional la que le decía que todo lo que dijo era cierto. Pero esa otra parte se sintió intimidada hasta algo molesta por la manera en la que Camus le planteo todo. Solo pudo decirle: Camus agradezco mucho tu opinión, sabes que siempre la tomo en cuenta pero esta vez tendré que reconsiderarla. El señor Cipriano ahora es mi cliente por lo tanto por lo que me veo obligada a establecer una relación estrictamente profesional en otro caso una amistad, él es buen amigo de mi abuelo. Por lo que a fuerzas debo tratarlo, la verdad quiero saber ciertas cosas sobre su pasado por eso quiero que te vayas tranquilo en tu viaje de regreso. Además quiero creer que el señor Patch no es tan malo como se pinta, solo es irritante eso es todo.

—Por eso mismo, te estoy diciendo todo esto, para prevenirte no quiero que te ilusiones con el… yo sé que Milo te dijo que si él llegara a faltar en tu vida tenías derecho a rehacer tu vida con alguien más. Después de todo eres una muchachita muy joven, como para vivir de luto por siempre… creo que es hora de que intentes algo con alguien no necesariamente debe ser ese tal Patch. Puede haber otros hombres o chicos, si te gustan los mayores que tú aunque no es correcto pero son tus gustos. Pero quisiera seguir diciendo más pero prefiero cambiar el tema porque es evidente que no te estás sintiendo cómoda…—agrego Camus—. Sabes, ¿Cuál es el motivo de mi visita? Vengo a decirte la última voluntad de Milo que no dejo por escrito, pero me la confió a mí, él me dijo que si pasaba un año o dos él creía que era el momento que ya lo dejarás ir. Como el anillo de compromiso que te tendió un año antes. Yo también ayer deje ir a mi mejor amigo las cosas que me unían a nuestra amistad, le dije a Mu y Aldebarán que es hora de empezar de nuevo dejar su recuerdo atrás claro sin olvidarnos de él. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Es lo mejor para sanar las heridas… usted debería hacer lo mismo no colocar esa muralla que has puesto en tu corazón durante este año y medio darte la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Esas palabras surgió efecto en Saori consiguiendo que por primera vez después de un año de la desaparición física de Milo, la niña comenzara a llorar genuinamente hasta el punto que su nariz se enrojeció totalmente ante el mero recuerdo de desprenderse por fin de Milo. No quería hacerlo por un lado por otro sabía que era lo mejor, era verdad no podía vivir por luto por siempre solo tenía 15 años era muy joven para pensar en esas cosas. Si bien ella lo había considerado desde algún tiempo pero cada vez que lo intentaba no carecía del valor necesario para hacerlo, hasta que conoció a Patch. Desconocía, ¿Por qué cuando conocía al hombre de la cabellera negra le dio la fuerza necesaria? Será por esa atracción que crecía cada vez que lo veía por alguna razón quería volverlo a ver de nuevo hoy, pero dudaba que eso fuera a cumplirse.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos dándole a entender, que respetaría la última voluntad del difunto tal como se lo enuncio a Camus. Su voz era frívola si bien cierto, él era una persona que le dificultaba expresar sus emociones por lo que a veces él podría llegar a ser bastante seco con sus palabras cuando se trataba de un tema serio. Ella no dudaba de su palabra porque no había otra persona a parte de ella que conociera a la perfección o conociera a profundidad, el que fue su novio como el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en frente de ella degustando su desayuno continental. Con esos modales tan refinados que eran tan suyos muy similares a los de ella, se obligó a sí misma ser fuerte se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta y eso preocupo un poco a Camus, pero Saori le dijo que estaba bien.

 **Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Jesus, 353 Peachtree Center Ave NE, Atlanta, GA 30303.**

—Buenos días que dios lo bendiga…—declaro Shaka sentado dentro del confesa torio de la iglesia Católica con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, como de costumbre. Pero sus sentidos se han agudizado enormemente viendo en una nueva perspectiva y el oído se desarrolló altamente. Por lo tanto, no era necesario que le hiciera una pregunta para saber perfectamente, ¿Quién era la persona que estaba sentado al otro lado de la pared? Solo pudo susurrar—. ¿Al fin resolvió su conflicto dentro de su corazón?

—Definida, si eso responde su pregunta padre Shaka. No volvemos a ver las caras…—respondió una voz que rozaba entre lo frívolo y delicado, una que el sacerdote conocía bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pandora Heinstein lucía su cabellera negra abundante completamente suelto partido al medio, un jumpsut del mismo color que su cabello con escote en forma de corazón, y bailarinas rojas. Cargaba un collar de perlas regalo de su prometido Radamanthys Jules que en unos pocos días se convertiría en su esposo.

—Sé que es muy pronto para que me presentara aquí enfrente de usted, pero su santidad… yo necesitaba conversar con alguien espero que no le moleste la elección de escogerlo a usted. Porque siéndole honesta yo no suelo contarle mis desgracias a nadie, siempre cargo con ese peso completamente sola… —menciono Pandora, y Shaka volteó su cabeza para admirarla con curiosidad—. Nadie tiene la culpa de las cosas que pasan. Sé que es estúpido decir que a los nobles se nos imponen ciertas reglas si estas mismas, han cambiado en pleno siglo XXI. Ahora muchas mujeres se casan con hombres que son más austeros, o trabajadores o profesionales que si bien no poseen esta cantidad de dinero…mira a Saori por ejemplo ella si tuvo el valor de decir que no, que no le impondrían un matrimonio que buscaría su propia felicidad eso se mantuvo así hasta… que el joven Antares pereció en la guerra. Shura es el hombre que amo, pero él está prohibido para mí de todas formas.

—Es una forma bastante clara de decirme que la señorita Depranon tiene más valentía, ¿Qué tú? —exclamo tratando de comprender, las palabras de Pandora—Señorita Heinstein, aún está a tiempo de salvarse de ese matrimonio que le han impuesto desde que nació usted ya tiene la suficiente edad de tomar sus propias decisiones. No sujetarse a lo que dicta su padre, eso es lo que pienso yo.

—Es muy tarde para que me salven, y sin embargo aún tengo las palabras de Saori en mi cabeza…—y Pandora se estremeció al recordar las palabras de la castaña—. Ella me dijo que luchara que no me quedara de brazos cruzados que eran eso o vivir infelices el resto de la vida e incluso estuvo dispuesta a planificar un escape para mí y Shura, ella tomaría toda la responsabilidad. El tren de la felicidad solo pasa una vez en la vida, tenía dos opciones subirme en el o dejarlo ir, enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

—La señorita Depranon como siempre con su puro corazón—esas palabras sonaron un poco melancólicas para el gusto de la pelinegra que se atrevió a decir—. Si ella inspira tanta alegría que uno no se puede imaginar vivir sin esa luz con esa genuinidad tan suya, me imagino que, ¿Ella no sabe nada del juramento de sangre con el ángel caído? Porque si es así el amo Cronos está caminando sobre una línea muy delgada, entre el mundo de los humanos y lo sobre natural.

El que Pandora supiera del juramento de sangre un secreto que le confeso Cronos bajo secreto de confesión al padre Shaka, lo tomo por sorpresa. Hasta se vio obligado a no tratar de abrir sus ojos de la incredibilidad que abundaba en todo su ser…al saber el muy delicado problema de uno de las cabezas de familia más importantes y poderosas del mundo.

—Inteligencia de nuestra familia…—declaro la pelinegra mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Por qué padre Shaka? ¿Hasta cuándo la iglesia católica va a negar la existencia de los ángeles caídos y Nefilim? ¿O de los Arcángeles? O peor aún, ¿Del mes hebreo del Jeshvan? Ahora dejemos a un lado el gran amor imposible que siento por Shura Casanovas, enfoquémoslo en el libro de Enoc. ¿Entonces el profeta no mentía? Realmente existen los demonios o mejor conocidos como ángeles caídos. Pensaban que nos iban a coger de tontos. Su mundo.

—Información confidencial del vaticano… del santuario de Atenas. —hablo Shaka, y eso no le agrado para nada a Pandora—. Tienes cierto ligero parecido a Shura, el también vino a preguntarme sobre eso. A propósito él quiere verte, a las 6:00 de la tarde en la terraza de la caverna de Death Toll. Me imagino que sabes lo que te dirá… el verdadero libro del Enoc y la historia de los ángeles, le tienen bajo custodio los Arcángeles. Y le custodia los ángeles de la muerte… por órdenes de Etiam el nuevo líder de la cátedra de los 7 más poderosos.

—Si engañar a una niña inocente también le vale a ellos, como al amo Cronos…—exclamo ella— De todas formas confío en su fortaleza, y en su juicio. Pero no le voy a negar que me dé pavor ese tal Patch, su forma de ser. Lo último que inspira confianza.

 **Juke Joint de Sweet Georgia, 200 Peachtree St NE.**

—Un whisky doble…—pidió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul verde, vestido con su traje de mayordomo—. Y de paso unos bocadillos para comer, que sea rápido. Quizás el tomar un poco le ayudaría pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de tomar en cuenta la proposición de su ama, pero estaba tranquilo porque Kardia y Galán estaban auxiliando su seguridad.

No la dejarían sola por ningún motivo. Cuando el mesero le trajo su pedido colocándose en frente de él y de pronto el pelinegro sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado en la barra solo logro susurrar: ¿Tomando desde muy temprano Casanovas? Sí es así hubiese sido un poco considerado me extendieras la invitación de tomar contigo, unas cuantas copas.

Eso definitivamente no le agrado pero lo soporto, porque se trataba de un buen amigo, solo logro emitir el nombre del misterioso hombre: ¿Qué haces aquí en Estados Unidos, Sísifo?

 **Forsyth Park, Drayton St & W Gaston Street, Savannah, GA 31401. **

Saori aparcó su coche una cuadra del parque por lo tanto ella se podía ir caminado. Se repetía en su cabeza varias veces que esta era la única forma para cerrar ese capítulo tan amargo en su vida para siempre trayéndole solamente muchas penas, que ya se había cansado de hacerse la fuerte para evitar quebrarse en miles pedazos, como lo era su corazón porque se decía que todavía conservaba esa debilidad que se negaba a ir. Seguía allí latente dentro de su ser. Un año tragándose todo su dolor convenciéndose así misma que nadie tenía derecho a ver cuánto sufría por la ausencia de Milo.

La niña caminó por los alrededores de los grandes jardines del parque en busca de la sombra del árbol para hacer una tumba improvisada, para enterrar la posesión más valiosa que poseía de Milo. Siendo un poco despistada de no darse cuenta de que una misteriosa capucha negra la seguía.

Cuando por fin encontró ese lugar se adentró a los interiores de ese jardín se incoó dejando que sus vaqueros rosa pastel, se mezclaran con el olor, la textura y el tacto del pasto del lugar sintiendo una familiaridad. Era como si la naturaleza en sí misma comprendiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, al desprenderse de algo que ha sido valioso para ella desde hace dos años y medio. Y saco del bolsillo de la dicha prenda la cajita de terciopelo negro donde yacía guardado el anillo de compromiso lo abrió dejando mostrar la hermosa pieza de joyería fina que fue escogida con ayuda de la mejor amiga de ella. Vee. Porque el susodicho no era muy conocedor sobre esas delicadas piezas.

Lo saco de su lugar; pero no había caído en detalle que sus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero Saori no lograba tranquilizarse. Al contrario la niña no dejaba de llorar descontroladamente, pero se obligó a controlarse unos segundos para darle su última despedida digna, al gran escorpión.

A pesar de que su garganta le dolía por el incontrolable llanto, y al parecer con voz quebrada pudo por fin emitir una palabra coherente.

—Aquí estoy…—confeso Saori—. Mi corazón me duele mucho pero lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor era tu última voluntad sé que no te importaba si pasaban una semana, un mes o quizás un año o dos, pero el caso que paso el año y medio eso se acabó. Honestamente yo no quería que este momento llegara pero Camus me dijo, que no podía seguir aguanto el dolor de tu marcha… por eso he tomado…Ught…la decisión… de dejarte ir. Eso último lo dijo con un gemido ahogado de tristeza, pero aun así logro emitirlo con impasibilidad.

Aun así lo hizo, y comenzó a escapar la tierra para hacerle la pequeña tumba improvisada al anillo… una que no le tomo menos de dos minutos en cavar dejando sus manos cubiertas de lodo eso en verdad poco le importaba ensuciarse. Porque por primera vez se le olvidaba que era una dama, una noble. Hoy era Saori Depranon Kido una niña normal de 15 años que se despidió para siempre de su novio para volver a empezar de nuevo una vida en la que ella podría reconstruir su corazón maltrecho. Volverlos armar para encontrar otra persona que le haría olvidar a Milo.

—Hasta siempre mi escorpión…hasta que dios disponga cuando nos volveremos a reunir de nuevo allá arriba en el cielo. Mientras tanto seré feliz como tú me lo pediste, te juró que viviré mi vida al máximo…como nunca te voy a dejar de amar ni aunque pase 20 años.

O eso era lo que ingenuamente creía ella, cuando en realidad muy interior ella sabía perfectamente que encontró a otra persona que le recordaba a Milo. Patch, que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer ella se sintió muy impactada por su seducción, misterioso y esa sonrisa pirata de él que secretamente su corazón se aceleraba y jadeaba de placer al verlo.

Coloco el anillo sobre el frío y húmedo suelo de la tierra de un color marrón muy oscuro. Volvió a colocar toda esa maleza de nuevo sobre su sitio donde ahora sería el lugar eterno de ese anillo, de todo el pasado que la unía a Milo, y quizás… una parte de ella que se quedaba allí enterrado para siempre mezclándose con la naturaleza. Pudriéndose en realidad era la palabra correcta que se debía usar aquí. Cerró los ojos obligándose a derramar las últimas lágrimas de despedida para Milo queriendo invocar en su mente su rostro para verlo por última vez, pero en lugar de eso no fue el rostro de Milo el que vio sino el de Patch. Su sonrisa, la forma en que esa seductora, profunda y ronca voz le decía esa palabra que ella tanto adoraba. "Ángel".

Se incorporó del suelo olvidándose por completo de la cajita negra tirada en el suelo, y Saori no comprendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo. Momentos donde debía pensar en Milo. Y no se permitía eso, no cuando Patch estaba ahí. Estaba confundida, por primera vez su corazón entró en un horrible conflicto. Solo era cúmulo de emociones no deseaba enamorarse de un desconocido como lo era Patch pero el por alguna razón ejercía una fuerza extraña sobre ella haciéndole sentir vulnerable, repudio, miedo, molesta y en constante guardia. No ella quería a llorar a Milo, no a él.

El encapuchado se mostró curioso de las emociones de la niña se introdujo en su mente para saber con más exactitud ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Interesante por un lado aun llora al novio fallecido, y quiere despedirse dignamente del; pero por otro lado piensa en el tipo de cabello negro y fríos ojos negros, sus sollozos que se escuchan por todo el silencioso pasillo de plantas. Bien esto será trabajo pan comido, solo debía saber si Patch sentía lo mismo.

Si no era una de sus tantas novias que tuvo en toda su maldita existencia, como inmortal como aparentaba ser en un principio, o quizás esta ingenua muchacha se metía un poco más dentro del ex arcángel.

 **McCormick & Schmick's Seafood & Steaks, 190 Marietta St NW, Atlanta, GA 30303. **

—No jodas que hambre siento no puedo comer por mi brazo fracturado…—comenzó a quejarse Death Toll, intentando tomar un sorbo de su café—. Hay Patch malnacido por tu culpa no puedo ni siquiera sostener, los cubiertos bien.

Kaiser soltó un fuerte suspiro de fastidio al ver el como Death Toll acusaba a Patch, de sus desgracias. Cuando en realidad el único culpable era él. Por lo tanto prefirió en su lugar ignorarlo preguntarle a Patch lo siguiente.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu chiquita hermosa?... —pregunto llevándose su vaso con jugo de naranja—No me digas ya te mando al demonio.

—Todavía no…—comento tomando un sorbo de su café, una pena no le sabía a nada.

—Por cierto no quiero interrumpirles la plática sobre la chiquita hermosa…—les interrumpió Death Toll pidiéndole a la camarera, que le apresurara su orden porque debía tomarse un medicamento por motivos de su brazo derecho operado. La camarera le dijo que haría lo que pueda…entonces cuando Death iba abrir la boca para decirle algo cuando su mirada se posó fijamente en una jovencita en particular.

Su expresión capto la atención de los dos especialmente la de Patch. Que se dedicaron a contemplar al pelirrojo para saber exactamente, ¿Qué era que lo tenía pasmado? Y Solo logro articular una sola palabra que el de la gorra comprendió a la perfección. Chiquita.

Entonces la sintió. Ella no estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Eso obligo a Patch a mirar sobre el rabillo de su ojo. La escena que vio fue impactante…Saori estaba sentada a cuatro mesas en un pequeño rincón con una luz muy tenue lejos de ellos con su cabeza gacha, sobre su mochila amarilla. Su cabello estaba regado por toda la mesa dejando algunos preciosos mechones dorados se iluminaran por la luz…su espalda subía y bajaba constantemente por el esfuerzo, que estaba haciendo con su respiración entrecortada. Estaba llorando, lo percibían sus sentidos. Muy pocos personas que disimulaban sus miradas pero no se resistían en admirar con cierta lastima, compasión y preocupación la joven.

Los caballeros no se miraban entre sí, pero un par de segundos después el pelinegro se incorporó de su asiento comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Se preguntaba mentalmente, ¿Qué carajos le habían pasado? Por lo que si se lo preguntaba ella se negaría a decirle, por lo que estuvo a punto de introducirse en su mente cuando admiro que la joven… se incorporó de su asiento con el semblante mucho mejor que hacía una media hora. Soltó un fuerte aire de pesadez dando a entender que su garganta necesitaba escapar ese gemido de dolor reprimido.

Saori cerró los ojos en un impulso furtivo de evitar que nuevas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos consiguiendo inyectar algo de solemnidad a su semblante. Lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era cuando llegara a su cita programada de compras con dos de sus mejores amigos que…Vee la cancelará se viera forzada a obligar a confesar todo lo que cargaba dentro de ella no deseaba llegar a ese momento. Y terminar a un festival de lágrimas innecesarias.

El pulso de Patch se aceleró en segunda ocasión muy ridículamente según él.

Antes de darle tiempo a la niña de controlar sus emociones, me encontré caminando a su dirección. Él trataba de contener la risa al ver que ella se vio obligaba a ver desde el rabillo de su ojo para cerciorarse que nadie la veía, pudo admirar que sus ojos se abrían delicadamente al ver al pelinegro caminar en su dirección… se intentaba apurar no deseaba hablar con él o si, ¿No lo sabía con precisión? Es una pena porque Patch si quería hablar con ella.

—Vaya, Vaya. ¿No estás conforme con la visita de negocios de ayer? ¿Qué hoy decidiste venir a verme en segunda ocasión? —pregunto el con una sonrisa arrogante y pirata, tomo asiento quedando enfrente de ella—. Por cierto Ángel, ¿Por qué estabas con la cabeza gacha?

—Señor Patch que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí… no sé de qué usted me está hablando. Solo estaba tratando de mantener la cabeza gacha para poder respirar…siendo honesta ya estoy pensando que no es mera coincidencia que nos topemos en todos lugares, fuera del ambiente estrictamente laboral. —comenzó Saori intentando justificarse, vaya… era una mentira más tonta que jamás haya dicho—Me dio un ataque de asma eso es todo.

Por segunda ocasión volvió a mentir para evadir sus preguntas pero sus ojos sumamente rojos e irritados de tanto llorar la delataban enfrente de Patch, que sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba ocultando el hecho que fue a despedirse de Milo para siempre. Eso definitiva era un avance sería más fácil conquistarla sin tener esa muralla.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa, me dijeron que no estabas. Así que decidí irme a desayunar con unos amigos… esperar que llegaras a tu casa—contesto el eso impresiono un poco a la castaña que solo logro gesticular—. ¿Fue a buscarme a mi casa? ¿Para cerrar el trato? Si es así pudo haberle dicho a mi mayordomo Shura Casanovas, él me hubiera llamado enseguida.

Quizás lo olvide…—con un gesto que no le agrado para nada a Saori, que simplemente inflo los cachetes y decidió ignorarlo tomando un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate con helado napolitano. Como odiaba su comportamiento a veces.

— ¿Qué haces los viernes por la noche? —pregunto sin ningún rodeo, y eso fue lo suficientemente directo para que Saori dejara su malteada. Para emitir una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué? —se ruborizó al extremo Saori, sin dejar de estar sorprendida—… Señor Patch… ¿Usted me está invitando a salir? Mire señor Cipriano le dice desde ahora, que está perdiendo su tiempo. Porque ese día estoy ocupada. Tengo una boda… necesito una pareja para la boda de Pandora y Radamanthys. Aunque eso lo menciono en voz baja.

—Qué pena. Hay una fiesta en que organizo un amigo, por inauguración de su próxima taberna en la mejor calle de Atlanta. Pensé que podríamos ir…—dije, aunque era mentira la realidad era una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos. Sabía que ella prefirió un millón de veces que la invitara otra persona antes de recibir una invitación de él.

—No quiero sonar grosera señor Patch, pero tengo una duda. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí? —comenzó Saori sentándose bien, en su lugar enfocando sus ojos azul zafiro en los negros de Patch—¿Por qué se preocupa… bueno en realidad… tanto por mí? ¿Qué es lo que desea? Ya tenemos un entendimiento con relación a los negocios.

El sonrío antes sus palabras. Definitivamente, ella tenía algo especial sin duda distinto a otras mujeres.

Sus ojos negros se desviaron hasta los labios de la jovencita, como siempre hacía cada vez que la veía y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba usando una delgada capa de labial. Esto tenía que ser alguna obra del estilista y maquillista Afrodita o de Vee, por supuesto no dudaba que uno de los dos le haya inculcado a la niña un curso intensivo forzoso sobre maquillaje. Saori casi nunca usaba maquillaje.

Para que si ella era hermosa al natural.

Él se levantó de su asiento de pronto lo que obligo a Saori a parpadear de la confusión. ¿Se iba a ir así de la nada, solo porque estaba haciéndole preguntas? Sin embargo pudo notar como él se inclinaba a su encuentro hasta su asiento lo que hizo fue pegarse más a su asiento con cierto temor e incomodidad. El coloco un pulgar sobre sus labios para retirarle la textura pegajosa. De la boca de ella. Mucho mejor—pensó Patch.

Admiro el lienzo de la delicada suavidad de sus labios, y por enésima vez, se imaginó besándola.

—Así está mejor—dijo, con una voz algo entrecortada, le daba gracias a dios que ella no se percató de eso.

— ¿Perdón? —se sonrojó Saori, ya temblando un poco por lo que acaba de suceder—. ¿Señor… digo…Patch? ¿Por qué… me quito… el labial… no, espere lo que trato de decirle… es que no respondía mi pregunta? Ya aléjese de mí que está evadiendo mi espacio personal.

—Haces muchas preguntas.

Eso no le agrado para nada Saori a pesar de haberse estremecido por sus palabras. Simplemente dijo con los cachetes inflados ahora si de al enojo que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de haber disfrutado medio la caricia que le dio Patch si no se sintiera tan incómoda con su presencia que solo inspiraba miedo y desconfianza, le hubiera sonreído alegremente de recibir una caricia del hombre que tanto le encantaba. O le gustaba, pero es que la realidad es que una parte de ella no se encontraba a gusto con él.

— ¡Pues usted empezó hacerme preguntas a mí! —se molestó Saori, y sus ojos se tornaron verde de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias le comenzó a dar un ataque de asma de verdad. Eso alerto enseguida al pelinegro que intento ayudarla; pero Saori se incorporó de su asiento dándole a entender que no se le acercara. Pero el no escucho sus órdenes, tomo su mochila la abrió buscando el inhalador. Lo encontró se lo tendió a Saori, ella tomó.

Presiono el botón y sintió un gran alivio, pasaron varios minutos. Hasta que Saori por fin se tranquilizó como su respiración que ya estaba más estable…aparentemente el incidente capto la atención de todos los presentes del restaurante que no pudieron evitar voltear para ver desde el rabillo de sus ojos las discusión de los dos…es que ante los ojos de los demás esto parecía una acostumbrada intercambio de palabras entre una pareja enamorada.

Donde el novio le estaba gastando algunas bromas a su muy joven novia. Death arqueo una ceja era evidente que solo Patch estaba consiguiendo enojar a la niña más de lo que ya estaba, aunque debía reconocer que la niña podría mostrarse muy frívola en el exterior pero en el fondo se sentía muy feliz de tenerlo en frente de ella.

 **Mundo Angelical, Templo Principal. Sala Del Trono.**

—Señor Eitam me mando a llamar…—le reverencio Dabria luciendo una túnica roja muy sencilla, unas sandalias doradas con inscripciones babilónicas gravadas en las correas del calzado, sus alas extendidas y su cabello suelto con su cabeza gacha en el suelo—. ¿Has considerado lo que te propuse hace dos semanas atrás? ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar tiempo suficiente en la tierra para cumplir la misión que te he encomendado? O prefieres que mande a dos ángeles que están bajo tu mando… para tratar de resolver ese pequeño inconveniente.

Dabria levantó su rostro para enfocar su mirada sobre el arcángel líder de todo el cielo. De los mismos ángeles en sí de las diferentes ramas jerárquicas, con sus impotentes un metro noventa y uno su postura era más parecida a la de un impotente dios romano a pesar de su apariencia era un muy gentil y pacífico. Su actitud era totalmente distinta al ex líder…Jev…que era todo su opuesto pero en algún momento de su existencia como inmortal tuvo un carácter un tanto similar a la de Eitam; Su cabello negro era largo y rizado le caía sobre sus hombros siempre lo llevaba atado a una cola de caballo, sus ojos marrón muy claro que eran completamente vacíos no dejaban de mirarla fijamente a la mujer… llevaba una túnica dorada y unas sandalias blancas. Sus alas no estaban extendidas como se solía reglamentar en el cielo… ahora mismo él estaba actuando como una especie de patriarca como los griegos solían identificar al líder supremo de todos los caballeros; Se incorporó de su asiento le dijo con voz calma.

—Lo haré solo espero que la niña no sea tan ingenua como aparenta ser…—agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior con furia—. No dejaré que esa mocosa me lo quite, Patch es mío. No una simple escuincla humana.

—No falles Dabria…recuerda que tu futuro depende de esto…—sus palabras fue suficiente para alertar al ángel de la muerte. Sabía perfectamente que eso era una amenaza, su puesto estaba en juego…si no cumplía su misión. Como el futuro de todos los ángeles del cielo.

—Le aseguro que traeré a Patch de vuelta, si es necesario lo obligaré a que sea un ángel de la guarda para salvarlo del castigo divino de los dioses. Lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es que el señor Hades…lo mande al infierno. Lo castigue encerrándolo en el Tártaro… sin derecho una reencarnación.

—Sabes que él representa un peligro.

—Aun así fue nuestro líder antes de caer.

—Si pero eso fue antes que nos traicionara.

Dabria guardó silencio era cierto lo que decía Eitam él había roto muchas reglas por varios siglos, por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que ahora los dioses estuvieran ordenando a sus ejércitos traer su cabeza.

 **Templo De Las Pitisas, Oráculo.**

—Ama Arhkes…—grito una de las pitisas llegando hasta su encuentro— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Maya? Sabes que está prohibido en el código de conducta que estés gritando sin razón aparente…no es propio de una ninfa.

—Discúlpeme pero la persona que vino…—recrimino ella apuntando a la encapuchada, y cuando la líder de las pitisas se volteo observando desde el rabillo de su hombro. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en par en par al darse cuenta, ¿De quién era? Solo logro emitir. — ¿Dabria? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Necesito que me des toda la información sobre Saori Depranon. Eso incluye si es cierto… ¿Lo que vi en su futuro? ¿Patch volverá al cielo como un ángel de la guarda? —Se quejó Dabria, recordando su visión pasada—. La respuesta es si él volverá al cielo, pero habría que ver que tan inteligente la niña. O lo suficientemente prudente para no querer indagar más sobre Jev.

 **Lenox Square, 3393 Peachtree Rd NE, Atlanta, GA 30326.**

 **Victoria Secret´s.**

Saori había llegado a paso muy acelerado a la tienda de Victoria Secret´s con una infinita furia rodeándola en todo su ser después del desagradable incidente con el pelinegro. Con Patch invadiendo su espacio personal al acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario según las reglas impuestas por la iglesia católica. Teniendo el enorme descaro de colocar uno de sus grandes dedos sobre sus labios de un tono cerezo natural, y quitarle el líquido de su boca en forma de una caricia tan seductora. No conforme con eso darle el pequeño consejo de que se veía mejor sin maquillaje. ¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía ese sujeto?!

Pero por extraño que parezca no estaba tan enojada como esperaba sino incomoda por tener que lidiar con Patch, sus emociones… ¿Este sentimiento tan salvaje y apasionado que hacía dentro de su corazón? ¿Cómo su tacto? No lo podía frenar por más que lo deseara.

El estruendo que paso en el restaurante fue una tremenda distracción.

Todavía le dificultaba sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de él, diciéndole que estaba fascinado con todo lo relacionado con ella, por lo tanto, así que se interesaba en el más mínimo detalle que se relacionara con ella. Eso le dio cierto escalofrío entonces en su campo visual pudo visualizar a Vee, Mii y a Kardia que las acompañaba cargando algunas bolsas que las rubias anteriormente.

— ¡Hasta que apareces por dios llevamos más de una hora esperándote! —se quejó Vee sumamente molesta que no dejaba de rabiarse al saber que Saori no la escuchaba simplemente le paso de lado con el rostro rojo, eso obligo a la rubia a callarse y a seguirla. Obligar a un fastidiado Kardia tomar las bolsas seguirlas.

Ninguna de las dos quería decir palabra alguna, no lo consideraban prudente. Porque sabían a la perfección lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo o eso pensaban ellas o intuían… pero Vee estaba completamente segura de que algo más le había sucedido a Saori. Porque no venía del todo deprimida sino como… ¿Irritada? Algo en su interior le decía que Patch el motorista tuvo algo que ver en todo eso, como también lo pensaba de la misma forma Mii. Y las puertas del local se abrieron invitándolas a pasar, y no solo eso rodeándolas de un exótico y potente olor.

Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y una ajustada camiseta negra, se les adelanto pidiéndole a Kardia que colocara las bolsas en el paquetero él asintió feliz de saber que podría descansar un poco de ellas se retiró, entonces desvió su mirada en las tres muchachas.

Ella traía una cinta medidora enrollada en su cuello y comenzó a mover su mano para tomarla diciéndole a las tres— ¿Les gustaría que tome sus medidas gratuitamente?...

Eso enojo a Vee.

—Aparta esa maldita cinta—ordeno Vee—Ya se mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden.

Eso impresiono un poco a Saori que olvido todo su enojo le reprendió severamente, y Mii se disculpó con la muchacha por las cortantes palabras de Vee con respecto a su talla de sostén.

—Eso no fue educado señorita Vee, por el amor de dios… ¿Le molesta tener una copa D? Pues debería sentirse orgullosa de tener por lo menos un buen tamaño de busto no todas somos muy afortunadas… de que nuestro busto a la edad de 15 y 16 años este en su tamaño correcto según el crecimiento…—se fastidió Mii apuntando a su pequeño pecho. No era necesario que la rubia de ojos verdes, enunciara su talla en público.

—Mii tiene razón…—respondió Saori mientras le indicaba a Kardia con un gesto de manos, que podía tomarse un descanso. Eso alegro al rubio que busco la primera silla se sentó, para poder sacar su teléfono y empezar a jugar. Y la muchacha volvió su atención a sus amigas—. Yo no veo, ¿Cuál es el inconveniente de tener una copa D? No deberías sentirte avergonzada por eso al contrario… orgullosa. No como Mii que su copa es A.

Sus palabras consiguieron que la rubia se enfureciera. En su delicado rostro se admiró varias venas saltaron en el rostro de Mii, acompañado de una terrible aura oscura y miro a Saori con desprecio que provoco que la castaña se sobresaltara se obligara a dar dos pasos atrás temiendo por su vida si hacía enojar un poco más a Mii con sus comentarios sobre su talla de sostén, y su mochila con un puesto de lencería seductora para una noche romántica o sex escapada.

—Perdón Mii, sé que detestas que te recuerden tu copa. No fue mi intención.

— ¿Me pregunto qué castigo le debería dar por esas palabras señorita? —se rio con odio Mii pero afortunadamente Vee, logro apaciguar el ambiente tan hostil que se formaban entre las dos amigas.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo estoy avergonzada? —dijo Vee—. No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? Las únicas chicas de quince y dieciséis años con senos así de grandes como los míos son porque están cubiertos de silicona y todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Qué razón tendría para estar avergonzada? Bueno Mii deja de molestarte porque te recuerden que tienes senos pequeños deberías sentirte feliz de que todavía te faltan cuatros años de desarrollo… ¿Quién sabe cuándo cumplas los 18 años, tengas talla C? Y si es así Saori tampoco tiene el busto tan grande su copa es B. La más normal de todas.

Las otras dos se encogieron los hombros, prosiguieron en su búsqueda en los percheros.

— ¿Crees que aquí tengan algún sostén que hagan que mis bebés se vean planos?

—Hace unos minutos se te inflo el ego, hablando de tus grandes senos. Y comparándolos con el resto de las demás adolescentes promedio de todo el estado de Georgia, ¿Y quién sabe de la ciudad de Atlanta? —se molestó Mii sacando unas bragas de encaje azul estilo Bikini.

—Bueno si las hay se llaman sostenes deportivos y tienen un horrible efecto secundario llamado uniteta—agregó Saori que enfoco su mirada en las negligés de color negro.

Ella no debería de estar mirando lencería si la semana pasada entre Afrodita y Verónica la arrastraron a comprar lencería en otra tienda con una calidad superior a la de Victoria Secret´s. La obligaron a comprarse ropa interior más seductora o por lo menos algo aceptable. Termino comprando sus acostumbrados coordinados uno que otro sostén con encaje que seguía siendo su pudorosa y algo infantil personalidad… fracasando los el estilista y la rubia en su tarea de sacar el lado sensual y atrevido de Saori.

Maldiciendo a la nana Calisto por haber sido tan cruel con ella cuando era una niña eso era mejor decirlo porque no deseaban recordar el hechizo que esa condenada bruja le puso a Saori uno que era irreversible por ahora, diciéndole que si se vestía con lencería sensual o por lo menos decente. Era una prostituta que se vestía para un hombre…que los demonios de la lujuria vendrían al infierno se la llevarían. Gracias a esos pensamientos tan extremistas que traumatizaron por completo a la castaña, hasta tal punto que se los cumplía al pie de la letra.

Se despabilo por unos instantes se dedicó admirar el sexy sostén negro. Con tiras delgadas que sostenían dos copas de encaje negro y gris, con estampado de flores en el centro de la copa, en su forma era de la forma de los pétalos de una flor. Pero en negro con encaje que remarcaba los bordes de toda la pieza. Era sensual, atrevido, coqueto y para nada inocente…naturalmente la hacía pensar cosas sexys y algo atrevidas para no decir sucias. Como Patch.

A parte el negro era color, entonces cerro sus ojos y repitió en su cabeza el momento incomodo en su restaurante. La sensación del dedo de Patch en su boca, quitando todo rastro de labial…

Pero para su mala fortuna tanto Vee y Mii, la tomaron por sorpresa lanzándole el sostén que veía esa fue Mii la que se dio cuenta. Y Vee un par de bragas estilo tanga de encaje negro con flores del mismo estilo que el sostén.

Se quitó ambas prendas con cierta molestia se ruborizo al extremo al ver, lo que le lanzaron y fue Vee quien se adelantó diciéndole.

—Eso luciría bien en ti—comenzó ella—Lo bueno es que tienes un trasero lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo, o por lo menos aceptable.

—Saori, Vee y yo nos enteramos del fracaso de Afrodita. Y Verónica al intentar persuadirte de comprarte algo más atrevido o por lo menos que acomode bien tu cuerpo, no te haga lucir ñoña… no sé cómo el señor Milo. ¿No se quejaba de tu ropa interior? Oh, espera, él nunca te vio… porque yo me encargaba de darle su merecido—y tras aquella revelación Saori se mostró sorprendida, e inclusive incomoda. Mientras desde lejos Kardia las miraba fijamente la ropa interior que Saori cargaba obligando a Mii a tronarse los dos, obligándolo a retraerse —Deberías llevártelas o más bien, entre Vee y yo nos encargaré de que te la lleves, aparte el negro es un buen color.

Volvió a mirar la lencería se volvió a poner roja como un tomate, ¿En qué estás pensando Saori? Había tenido muy cerca de Patch. El mismo que posiblemente la estaba volviendo loca con sus insinuaciones, como su modo tan extraño de ver las cosas.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se dedicó a sonreírles con una sonrisa forzada. El mismo Patch que le salvo la vida en ese horrible callejón cuando intento ayudar a un muchacho que le agredían, o el mismo que le intento animar en más de una ocasión aunque accidentalmente le cause un ataque de asma. No negaba que secretamente disfrutaba la atracción entre los dos, pero el misterio y el miedo de ella hacía él lo sobrepasaba. Otra cosa aún estaba enamorada de Milo eso era algo que no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana ni aunque se esforzara. Sin embargo, eso cambiaba cuando estaba con Patch. De ahora en adelante iba a sacar a Patch de su sistema y estaba vez tomaría el consejo de Camus en serio. Se obligaría a mantener la relación estrictamente profesional lo menos amistosa posible.

Se volteó sobre el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y algo avergonzada porque sabía a la perfección que Kardia no dejaba de admirar con cierta picardía algo de morbo pero no es tan acostumbrada lujuria que solía rodear los hombres cuando veían a una hermosa mujer con un juego de lencería seductor sino todo lo contrario. Ella sabía que ese gesto de él era una burla que él enunciaba.

Mii lo fulmino con la mirada dándole a entender que se dedicara su tiempo a otra cosa, a que estar molestando a Saori. Por su lado Vee se quejaba sonoramente con respecto a los sostenes que correspondían a su talla no eran para nada llamativos, a comparación a las tallas menores a la suya.

La niña retrocedió hasta un puesto de camisolas, dispuesta a ir a pagar por el sostén negro y las bragas seductoras que la incomodaban un poco. Cuando se dispuso a ir a la caja su mirada se posó por unos instantes en el reflejo del cristal de unos de los mostradores al mismo joven con el pasamontañas afuera del local espiándola no dejaba de mirarla fijamente pudo sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrerlo en toda su columna vertebral. Con un dedo le indicaba que viniera hasta su encuentro… eso aterro mucho a la muchacha.

Eso fue suficiente para que la niña tirara la ropa interior al suelo se fuera corriendo en busca del encapuchado que misteriosamente desapareció perdiéndose entre la multitud, que caminaban por los alrededores del local.

Su acción sorprendió a todos que se miraran confundidos. ¿Sin comprender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasándola a Saori?

El joven del pasamontañas seguía corriendo empujando cuanta gente encontraba, en busca de un lugar cercano para poder escapar y entonces lo vio.

El barandal del piso donde se hallaba parado; no lo pensó dos veces, y actuó. Se fue en dirección al balcón del tercer piso del gran centro comercial, porque presentía que la niña la seguía por detrás tenía que pensar rápido para no dejarse atrapar, encontrar un modo de burlarla.

Efectivamente, Saori corría detrás a pasos acelerado con el único propósito de intentar atraparlo.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al admirar la infame escena. ¿Acaso se pretendía quitar la vida de esa forma? O era alguna nueva moda que ahora se estaba estilando con el único propósito de lograr evadir a sus acosados.

La niña corrió hasta el balcón se agarró de la barra de metal media perforada en la parte frontal que poco a poco con la presión que le estaba ejerciendo las manos de Saori. Comenzaba resquebrajarse…sin que esta se diera cuenta porque estaba más concentrada en buscar por todos lados con la mirada al encapuchado. No dejaba de temblar del miedo.

¡No podía ser cierto, ¿Acaso él había sobrevivido a la caída de esa altura? Eso era prácticamente imposible. Lo único que Saori tenía en sus pensamientos era lo que algo en ese muchacho no era normal porque corría con una rapidez que ningún humano ni con el mejor entrenamiento en cuanto atletismo le daría esa habilidad de correr a una velocidad superior a la luz. Desafiando a las leyes de la fiscal, lo racional. La viga comenzó a separarse de su posición original y la niña sintió que era despegada al vacío.

No solo la viga, sino el mismo piso donde estaba parada también se resquebrajaban. Y Saori no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Era demasiado tarde.

La pieza de mármol se cuarto en su totalidad bruscamente con eso llevándose el piso consigo. Los gritos de pánicos no se hicieron esperar de la gente que veían el como Saori era expulsada por una de la viga de metal que medio amortiguo que cayera con la pila de piedras por los aires caían al suelo, todo el centro comercial entro en estado de shock. Y Kardia intento ir detrás de ella pero ya la niña, estaba bastante lejos. Tanto Mii e Vee gritaron de horror.

Saori rodo varias veces…en picada en dirección a la planta baja cerca de un adorno moderno muy filoso. Y ya iba en dirección al segundo piso muy cerca de las vigas de la segunda planta, y Saori abrió la boca para intentar gritar pero su garganta no emitía palabra alguna se sentía seca. Toda una multitud de gente se acumuló en el lugar para ver la horrible escena que estaban por presenciar pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió, unos poderosos brazos tomaron a la niña por el vientre sosteniéndola fuertemente. Obligando a Saori a quedar de cabeza y suspendida por el aire.

Patch se aferró más de la viga de metal hasta tal grado que esta amenazaba con virarse al sentido contrario, con la otra mano aferraba con fuerza a la castaña que no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente y sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas que salían desde el rabillo de sus ojos, no dejaba de socollar del terror que sentía en esos momentos al haber tenido un roce tan grande con la muerte.

Intento mecerla para poder así lanzarla por el aire así atraparla con el otro brazo, pero eso solo logro que Saori se asustara aún más, y esa era una de la menor de las preocupaciones… la viga ya se estaba cuarteando si no hacía algo ambos caerían. Por lo tanto, decidió recurrir a uno de sus poderes de arcángel que aun conversaba y coloco a todo el mundo en un trance para que no vieran lo que a continuación estaba por hacer. Sin embargo, se le escapo que Saori si lo vería, y le enfoco sus ojos negros con los azules de Kaiser dándole a entender que lo esperaba abajo.

Él asintió.

Se soltó de la viga se lanzó al vacío, no sin antes atraer a Saori a sus brazos. La envolvió entre sus brazos, aferrándola contra mi cuerpo. Y tocarla así, tan abierta miento sin tanto protocolo ridículo, no solo calentó su alma, sino todos sus sentidos. No encontraba definición exacta que lo único que lo describía era que le hizo hervir hasta casi explotar de una combustión espontánea.

Saori gritó, y se aferró a él temblando. Y él hizo una acrobacia para caer de pie sobre una carpa de uno de los locales… dio otro salto, una vuelta enorme para aterrizar en el piso como si fuera una pluma sin siquiera resbalarse lo que dejo pasmada a la castaña.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en las comisuras de sus labios, mientras Saori temblaba del miedo con sus ojos cubiertos de cristalinas lágrimas del susto que acaba de pasar. Se dio cuenta que el pelinegro la cargaba estilo princesa, él dijo.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito—dijo, y la bajo al suelo a un aturdida Saori.

—Usted… ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Qué paso con el joven del pasamontañas?... ¿Me salvo? —y Saori no podía dejar de temblar, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. No quería que Patch la viera en ese estado pero no podía aguantar se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro comenzó a llorar. No dejaba de temblar.

Esa escena provocó que Death Toll, Kaiser se quedaran estupefactos ante la escena que admiraban con cierto recelo les costaba creer que Patch se hubiera arriesgado de esa forma para salvarle la vida a la pequeña. Entonces Death Toll habló telepática mente a Patch preguntándole. No muy lejos de ahí Kardia, Vee y Mii se quedaron sin palabras…Saori estaba bien solamente muy aturdida.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella? —pregunto con un tono curioso—. ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? No estoy enamorado de la chiquita, solo la ayude eso es todo. Juró que vuelves a decir eso te destrozaré el otro brazo, para así quedes con los dos brazos inutilizables.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de Aioria en la cabeza de Death Toll, Kaiser y Patch. —Si claro Patch…todos sabemos perfectamente que te atrae la chiquita tanto así que le corregiste que estabas fascinado con todo lo relacionado con ella, o se te olvida la… vez que le borraste la memoria cuando se conocieron en el Delphic cuando ella tenía… solamente 14 años. No me vengas con la excusa que todas las mujeres en general te atraen…

— ¡Quieres cerrar la boca enano, o si no te bajo la pelirroja con la que estás andando ahora o mejor aún te daré la satisfacción de romperte todos los dientes, si vuelves a mencionar eso! —rugió, pero Kaiser soltó una carcajada, totalmente irónica—. ¿Si entonces no te atrae porque dejaste que ella llorara en tu regazo? Aun la tienes en tus brazos cargándola estilo princesa no las bajas. El Patch que conocemos es frívolo, un monstruo, cínico y sin alma que no se dejaría cautivar por una niña de corazón frágil, puro e inocente. Siempre repudiaste a esas niñas tiernas e ingenuas.

Iba decirle que se fuera a joder a su madre…pero se dio cuenta que Saori no dejaba de temblar del miedo. No dejaba de balbucear cosas que no se le entendían en lo absoluto porque su voz sonaba muy frágil, y temblorosa…eso al ángel no le agradaba para nada verla llorar. Se sintió la tentación de besarle la frente y susurrarle a su oído que todo estaba bien…pero, ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo Jev? Controla esas emociones, ella no es nada tuyo.

Aunque tal vez si lo era, ¿No? Ya Milo Antares no existía en su vida salvo un recuerdo que ella gentilmente conversa… ya que con ella se iba a volver humano con el icor que corría de sus venas. La sangre de la diosa Athena.

Bajo a la niña al suelo con sumo cuidado para evitar que se colapsara producto de los nervios que sentía por lo que hace unos segundos le sucedió a lo mejor ella se estaría preguntando en su cabeza, ¿Cómo el logro hacer lo que hizo, para mantenerla a salvo? Y antes que pudiera articular algo vio como las dos amigas rubias de Saori la rodearon en un poderoso abrazo de oso, casi tumbándola al suelo haciéndole preguntas. No solo eso Kardia se acercó a Patch le dijo enfrente de toda una multitud entera de gente que se reunía para ver la escena.

— ¿Tu aquí? No te basta con ver a Saori en el Árcade de Bo, su supuesto cuartel de negocios de tu parte. —se sorprendió el rubio al admirar realmente. ¿Quién fue el salvador de Saori? —Te preguntaría, ¿Qué le estabas haciendo? Pero veo que fuiste el que se arriesgó para salvarla… vi todo lo que hiciste… hasta las acrobacias. Eso fue increíble… aun así por el protocolo que me enseñaron en la escuela de mayordomos… debo darte las gracias por salvarle la vida de Saorisita.

¿Saori que…?—se dijo en su mente incrédulo por lo que escuchaba. Este imbécil le ponía un apodo muy íntimo a Saori, sin que ella se moleste…si es así…tendría que enseñarle una lección. Aunque fuera su guardaespaldas no podía tomarse esas confianzas. Ella era de él, por lo tanto el si podía llamarla con un cariño.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —gruño este tipo le caía bien, no se retrocedía al verlo—. No deberías dármelas yo quise. Ahora hazte un lado imbécil. Por tu descuido casi la chiquita se muere. Diles a sus amigas que se hagan a un lado, ya tendrá tiempo de consolarla pero necesito hablar con la chiquita.

— ¿Quién te crees…? —agregó Kardia furioso acercándose a él, dispuesto a golpearlo pero se retrajo. Porque los ojos negros de él se posaron sobre el rubio las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa peligrosa y macabra. Igual, el escorpión apretó los puños dispuesto a estamparle un golpe en la mandíbula. Como deseaba hacerlo, para enseñarle a no portarse tan sarcástico y peligroso como tanto aparentaba ser.

—Bebe nos pegó un susto de muerte…—se quejó consternada Vee, mientras ayudaba a Saori a tratar de respirar con normalidad.

—Señorita Saori por Jesús estuvo a punto de tener un roce con la muerte solo por seguir a un encapuchado que usted nos suele contar… ese hombre no era el joven del pasamontañas sino alguien que le quiso jugar una broma pesada…—hablo Mii con una extraña voz sombría y llena de rabia, como deseando buscar al responsable de que su ama y mejor amiga casi tuviera su roce con la muerte. De no ser por el señor Cipriano que la salvo, ella quizás no lo hubiera contado.

—Estoy bien…—intento explicarles Saori pero su pecho se sentía muy pesado, como para dejar que ella dijera algo coherente. Y la rubia alta se preocupó eso era un indicado a un pre ataque de asma, por lo que busco en la mochila de la castaña el inhalador. Se lo aproximo a la boca de la niña, presiono el botón. Y Saori se convulsionó por unos instantes para luego tranquilizarse.

—Vee lo mejor es llevarla al hospital. Con el inhalador no es suficiente.

—Antes de llevarla a un hospital deja que se calme un poco, Saori aún está muy aturdida por lo que le ocurrió por lo que mejor…—y Mii asintió pero Saori lo negó con la mano—. No estoy bien, solo estoy sobresaltada eso es todo… por favor podrían dejar que yo me pare por mí misma ya puedo caminar.

Eso era una forma de no levantar sospechas pero la realidad era que estaba profundamente aterrada y todavía se hallaba así misma temblando por lo que acaba de sucederse con el joven del pasamontañas que esta vez sí se fue lejos, casi la mata si en dos ocasiones deseaba intentar asustarla pero cuando ella bajaba la guardia se aprovechaba de la situación para intentar asesinarla. No una sino tres veces incluyendo esta ocasión donde se cayó del barandal del tercer piso del centro comercial en medio toda una cantidad enorme de testigos que lo podían delatar.

O el hecho que se sentía demasiada aturdida para tan siquiera pensar solo se le venía el recuerdo a su mente trayendo consigo los momentos frescos e intactos del momento de su perturbador accidente. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de caer al vacío del viento golpeando ferozmente su rostro, dando vueltas varias veces por los aires sin nada con que sostenerse. Y luego los ojos de ella se movieron en dirección a la escultura moderna… si el pelinegro no se hubiera arriesgado para salvarla ese hubiera sido su destino. El filoso adornó que se erguía con orgullo a lado de la fuente; Lo que no comprendía todavía… ¿Su accidente fue un descuido de ella, o fue provocado con toda intención por el joven del pasamontañas? Ante el mero pensamiento de eso la piel se le erizo.

O el hecho que Patch desafiaba a los mejores acróbatas con sus habilidades gimnásticas. También el que de pronto sintiera que el tiempo se detuvo como todas las personas que no emitían palabra alguna que los únicos en movimiento era él y ella, no eso… era algo producto de su agitada imaginación o eso era lo que intentaba convencerla su subconsciente que venía siendo el lado racional. Le decía que eso no era posible solo desafiaba las leyes de la física.

Le costaba olvidar el hecho que el logro realizar cosas que ninguna persona normal haría ni aunque tuviera muchos años de entrenamiento o que tuviera algún don. Y Patch se acercó a Saori viéndola a los ojos…eso intimido un poco a Saori. Que todavía no tenía la menor idea… ¿De cómo actuar? ¿Si debía hacerle preguntas de cómo, logro hacer todas esas cosas sorprendentes o darle las gracias por haberle ayudado? Noto que Mii se incorporara para limpiarse su vestido negro se acercó al pelinegro diciéndole.

—Señor Cipriano en nombre de la servidumbre de la señorita Depranon, queremos darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida…—le espeto Mii, y Patch simplemente dijo—. No hay de qué pero déjenme decirles que deberían de reevaluar su personal, si este hombre que está aquí el descuido no me quiero ni imaginar que otras cosas le pueden suceder a Saori. Ahora les pediré amablemente que me dejen a solas con Ángel.

Esas palabras fastidiaron a Mii que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar y medio preocupo a Vee, pero Kardia se le adelanto empujándolo con ese gesto fue un indicativo de busca de pelea. Mientras Kaiser y Death Toll los miraban con expresiones divertidas en sus rostros.

—Mide tus palabras pelinegro que muy bien puedo romperte los huesos —escupió Kardia que se abalanzó sobre él, pero Patch fue más hábil se viró le tomó del brazo. Realizando una maniobra de Judo le estrujo con una fuerza sobrehumana que impresiono no solo a Kardia sino no a todos. Con voz baja y atemorizarte le susurró al oído—. Escúchame bien vuelves a ponerme una mano, te juró rubiecito… que tendrás que buscarte el mejor servicio médico. Porque te voy a dejar sin caminar. Eso descuidarla a la chiquita te haré pedazos.

—No me vengas con tus amenazas porque no te tengo miedo imbécil…—eso incinero la furia de Patch, que afianzo el agarre. Pero él no se quedó atrás le pateo la pierna izquierda con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero asombrosamente él no se inmuto…eso lo sobresalto. ¿Acaso no sintió su patada? Y Jev le dedico una sonrisa macabra despejando todas sus dudas.

Se sintió tentado en hablarle a la mente al rubio pero el suave, pero no contenta voz de Saori los trajo a la realidad a los dos. — ¡Kardia y señor Patch ya basta los dos, no piensan causar una conmoción de gente! Señor Cipriano suelte a mi guardaespaldas.

El rubio logro zafarse del agarre del pelinegro aun medio sorprendido se hacía una pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué no sentía dolor, poseía una fuerza descomunal…no corrección. Fuerza sobrehumana. Y realizaba acrobacias tan peligrosas que a él le costaría años aprender? No algo en el no andaba bien…estaba seguro que Shura sabía la respuesta. Después de todo él era el más cercano al amo Depranon.

Escupió con rudeza al suelo le indico con una mano a Mii y a Vee que vinieran que los dejaran solos eso fastidio un poco a Mii pero enseguida lo pensó, él tenía algo de razón. Fueron muy descuidados con la seguridad de Saori por que estuvo a nada de morir por culpa de alguien que le encantaba jugarle broma pesadas a las personas, con una estúpida capucha. Y Vee se acercó a Patch le dijo.

—Gracias por salvarla, la verdad si la hubiéramos perdido. ¿No sé qué hubiera sido de nuestras vidas sin su alegría, luz, ternura, gentileza y pureza? —y misteriosamente Patch le devolvió las palabras con una sonrisa medio lado se dividía entre seductora y arrogante. Tenía razón pero quizás no por mucho tiempo.

Vee entonces se retiró no sin antes acercarse a su amiga decirle que al esperaban afuera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Si señor Cipriano… digo Patch. Mire quiere agradecerle el que me haya salvado la vida es la segunda vez que lo hace creo que le quedare debiendo, la verdad deseó que esto se haga una costumbre. Lo que menos quiero que piense es que me agrada estar metida en líos cuando en realidad no es así. Supongo que puedo olvidar el incidente en el restaurante. Creo que es mejor que me vaya la verdad no me siento bien, quiero descansar… que tenga buen día. Otra vez gracias.

Así que el intentar salvarla se podría volver un pasatiempo, bien no tenía tiempo de andar de niñera de la chiquita salvándola de todo peligro que le rodea, cuando tenía un jodido sistema de seguridad que la cuidan. Ya iban dos ocasiones que lo hacía, no dudaba que quizás existiría una tercera vez pero la conocía ella no era tan damisela en peligro como aparentaba su apariencia. Tan frágil y delicada. Debería considerar muy en el fondo de que Saori no le importaba en lo absoluto. Claro, excepto el Icor que corría en sus venas. Pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Quién era ese encapuchado que la llevo a cometer tal barbaridad? ¿Por qué siempre agredía a Saori cada vez que podía? Sin embargo eso lo tendría que investigar por su propia cuenta. Se acordó que algo que ella dijo.

Ella ya se hallaba retomando su camino, pero ella tomo por el codo diciéndole.

—Me dijiste que fuiste invitada a la boda de Pandora Heinstein con Radamanthys Jules. ¿Cierto? —le pregunto pero él ya sabía la respuesta, ella soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia no le quedaba más remedio que contestarle—. Si así es la boda se realizara en la mañana en la iglesia, y la recepción en la villa que ellos tienen aquí en Atlanta. Creo que algo de eso lo mencione cuando platicamos en el restaurante.

—Pues que mera coincidencia que a mí me llego la invitación hace más de dos semanas, no tenía pensado ir pero ahora que me entero que vas. Quizás considere ir si vas estar ahí—le insinuó con una sonrisa morbosa, eso obligo a Saori a protestar.

— ¿Usted también fue invitado a la boda de Pandora? —se preocupó Saori, y encontró insoportable su sonrisa. Aunque le atraía solo logro emitir—. Si es así bueno espero verlo el viernes por la mañana. La verdad siendo honesta me sorprende que usted asista dada que se mantiene lejos de esos eventos, ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente?

—Tú.

—Fingiré que no dijo eso, haré que lo hace por negocios. —se fastidió Saori con los cachetes inflados, de verdad que no se cansaba de intentar seducirla incluso cuando acaba de tener un susto de muerte, pero entonces recordó a cierto joven rubio cobrizo que siempre le elogiaba—Bueno ese día me encontraré con muchas personas entre ellas al señor Solo, que siempre está intentando cortejar a parte de usted.

Mierda, eso si no lo sabía, si era así él tendría que allí presente en la recepción.

—Más razones para ir, bueno nos vemos después Ángel. —se despidió con un guiño en el ojo. Ruborizando totalmente a Saori.

—Aja…—fue lo único que Saori logro decir, se despabilo. Aún se sentía asustada por el incidente.

 **The Love Shcool Capilla.**

— ¿Alguien me está buscando? —agregó Shaka entrando a la capilla utilizando su bastón de ceguera para tratar de, guiarse bien por donde estaba caminando. Se detuvo en frente del conversatorio— ¿Hay alguien ahí? Me dijeron que aquí había alguien que necesitaba verme.

Y Entonces sintió un aura muy poderosa uno muy que inmediatamente obligo a Shaka abrir sus ojos. Eran muy escasas las ocasiones donde el realizaba este evento pero la ocasión lo ameritaba el solo pudo musitar muy sorprendido.

— ¡Yezalel! —y el ángel custodio cuya apariencia de un joven que no pasaba de los 21 años de edad, de cuerpo corpulento y robusto pero igual muy proporcionado con músculos muy duros como la roca que gritaban que levantaba pesas todos los días. Rasgos cincelados, cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos grises. Y sonrisa aristocrática. —Un auténtico ángel custodio… ¿Qué es lo que lo atrae por aquí?

—Válgase señor Papá ni que hubiera visto un fantasma… y si soy Yezalel un ángel custodio de la rama de los querubines…—se presentó el ángel escondiendo sus alas blancas dentro de su cuerpo, mágicamente su ropa cambió de sus túnicas angelicales. A sus muy modernas típicas del siglo XXI —Perdone que venga de esa forma patriarca, pero necesito hablar con usted ahora mismo. Esto no puede esperar está relacionado… con Patch y Saori.

— ¿Patch? —hablo Shaka el no conocía mucho sobre ese tal Patch, por lo que Yezalel optó por otro método— ¿Jev? Ese nombre si le suena, por lo que veo usted lo conoce por su verdadero nombre. Patch es su apodo.

Eso fue suficiente para convencer al rubio que le indico con una mano que pasara al conversatorio para poder discutir el asunto que el guardián vino el sacerdote entro a la cámara tomo asiento le permitió al inmortal sentarse al otro lado. Lo que era algo extraño para el pero igual forma lo hizo comenzó su explicación.

—Necesito que me responda con la verdad…—exigió el ángel—. ¿Quién es la verdadera diosa Athena de esta era? Solo en usted puedo confiar para que me diga la verdad… ¿Es la señorita Saori o… la joven japonesa que vi en el santuario hace dos días cuando fui de visita? Si es así entonces…

—Lo lamento Yezalel…pero esta información confidencial del santuario…en verdad quiero desear creer que nos hemos equivocado de diosa, que la verdadera Atenea se encuentra aquí en Georgia—esa respuesta no gusto para nada al custodio— ¿Entonces quien es en verdad Athena? Lo lamento…señor caballero dorado de virgo. Pero su diosa está aquí en los Estados Unidos, no en Grecia como les ha hecho creer la arpía esa. Si no me crees…aquí Azrael el arcángel de la muerte me lo confirmo.

Hizo aparecer en frente del patriarca del santuario se lo tendió. El rubio lo tomo entre sus brazos para admirar las palabras escritas por el arcángel de la muerte que escribió el documento en el idioma correspondiente al remitente, en este caso en griego. Y efectivamente tal como lo sospechaba el ángel custodio. Saori Depranon Kido era la auténtica diosa de la guerra. Estaba en peligro, por lo que los arcángeles se tomaron la molestia de intentar buscarle un custodio poderoso sin que el santuario se percatase.

—Ciento que la ira invade todo mi ser—habló Shaka, cerrando sus ojos para evitar no desplegar todo su poder sobre todo el cuarto del conversatorio. Si no lo hacía llamaría la atención totalmente de todas las novicias del colegio solo logro emitir—. Siempre tuve la ligera sospecha que la señorita Saori no era una muchacha normal es que le era imposible ocultar su cosmos, entre toda una multitud. Creo que por eso Jev lo sabe por lo tanto aprovecho para acercarse él es un peligro si, pero con lo que he leído aquí hay tres personas más detrás de nuestra princesa. Si es así debo avisarles a los caballeros que están aquí entrenando. Como a los de más alto rango. En el ejército de los 88 caballeros que sirven a nuestra diosa, si es así usted y yo debo confabular un plan para poner a prueba a Tomoe.

Al principio el castaño no entendía bien las palabras de Shaka, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos. Sonrío: Claro que ayudaré pero esto tomara tiempo, lo importante es devolverle a la tierra la diosa que se merece.

 **Grecia, Santuario de Atenas. Templo de la diosa Atenea, bañera privada.**

Mientras que las preocupaciones de Shaka crecían con respecto a que durante todo este tiempo tuvieron bajo su yugo a una joven que se decía ser la diosa Athena de esta era. Lo más curioso es que ella si poseía el cosmos de la diosa aunque era muy distinto a lo que se acostumbraba habitualmente o eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Shaka. En Grecia en el corpulento y misterioso santuario griego, la joven diosa que respondía bajo el nombre de Tomoe una muchacha hermosa de origen japonés salía completamente desnuda de la bañera con su cabello castaño largo tirado hacía atrás cayéndole como cascada sobre su espalda.

Se hallaba con los ojos completamente cerrados.

Cuando salía de la tina una de las doncellas a su servicio se acercó con una bata de terciopelo roja escarlata para cubrir su virginal desnudez permitiéndose así a la diosa amarrarse la tela sobre su cintura quedando ya cubierta, mientras otra joven se acercaba con un peine de oro para comenzar a peinar la cabellera oscura de la princesa. Abrió sus ojos de un color plata muy rara en la raza asiática especialmente la etnia japonesa ya, que la coloración suele ser de un marrón muy oscuro casi negro. Debajo de su cachete izquierdo poseía dos lunares pequeños que le lucían. Se volteó para quedar cara a cara con su sacerdotisa a su servicio. Anticola que se inclinó con respecto. La joven era de rostro ovalado rasgos particulares pero igual atrayentes, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises. Vestía una túnica turquesa y una corona de grinaldes en su cabeza. Le susurro a la princesa lo que ella esperaba.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo que hay una joven más que se hace llamar Athena pero se mantiene a bajo perfil? —se enfureció Tomoe y sus ojos se tornaron rojo mezclado con el color plata—. Si es así por ahora dejaremos que el ángel se haga cargo, pero si el problema se torna más grande. Me encargare personalmente de matar a esa impostora que pretende enrollar a mis caballeros engatusándolos.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No mandara a nadie? —se preocupó la sacerdotisa.

—Has lo que te digo… dejaremos que el ángel se encargue de ella. Después quemaremos su pluma lo encadáramos al infierno, porque tengo un informe en el cielo. Para que le haga compañía a su Ángel. —se retiró acompañado de todas sus doncellas.

Ahora un poema:

 **Chica Dulce, Inocente y tímida.**

 **Tienes el poder suficiente para matarme y hacerme vivir**

 **con tus palabras, con tus besos y caricias**

 **Ha pesar de todos estos años que nos conocemos aun**

 **sigo siendo aquella niña que conociste inocente, tímida**

 **y dulce ... Por más que lo he intentado no puedo ser otra no puedo cambiar**

 **Te amé con un corazón de niña inocente, tímida hasta al decir TE QUIERO**

 **Dulce por buscar estar brazo tus abrazos me sentía seguro y protegido**

 **Y a pesar de todo, la lejanía de años que nos separo**

 **Para mí solo se transformó para mí en una hora.**

 **Ahora aún sigo siendo tímida al decirte te quiero o un te amo.**

 **La inocencia en mi rostro ni en mi alma no a cambiado**

 **Como tampoco de ser una chica dulce contigo buscando tus trazos ahora más fuertes**

 **Para protegerme...**

 **Información Extra:**

 **-** **The Ellis Hotel: Es un hotel en Atlanta.**

 **-Camus de Acuario: Es el caballero dorado de acuario, maestro de Hyoga y de Isaac. También conocido como el mago del agua y hielo.**

 **-** **lomgchamp: Es una marca de bolsos francés muy fina.**

 **-** **Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Jesus: Es una iglesia católica ubicada en Atlanta.**

 **-** **Juke Joint de Sweet Georgia: Un restaurante bar, que también se realizan eventos.**

 **-** **Forsyth Park, Drayton St & W Gaston Street: Es un parque con hermosos jardines. **

**-McCormick & Schmick's Seafood & Steaks: Una cadena de restaurantes. **

**-** **Lenox Square: Un centro comercial cerrado, en Atlanta.**

 **-Sísifo: Caballero dorado de sagitario de la guerra santa anterior, en el siglo XVIII. El general imperial del ejercito de la diosa Atenea.**

 **-Tomoe: Un personaje exclusivo de Saint Seiya episodio G assian mejor conocida como Caos Athena.**


	7. Capitulo N5

**Hola buenas noches a todos es un gusto de volverlos a ver de nuevo para presentarles un nuevo capítulo de Odiseas uno en el cual me ha costado escribir ya que quise agregar escenas y elementos del libro Hush Hush. En el siguiente capítulo veremos una referencia al tercer capítulo del libro donde hay una interacción en la clase de biología.**

 **A contestar comentarios pues:**

 **DaanaF: Hola sweettie jajajajajaja Camus da buenos consejos pero es un poco ignorante a la situación, si es verdad amigos como el valen oro. A parte él siempre ha querido Saori no porque sea la novia de su difunto mejor amigo sino porque la niña se gaño su cariño. Me alegro que te emocionaras por la reunión la verdad la idea era que se conmovieran…lo es tú me contaste en Facebook en parte espero que la historia te haya levantado los ánimos. Lo del juramento de sangre lo irás conociendo poco a poco, si es que solo es el comienzo. No el encapuchado no es Dabria pero quizás más adelante te lleves una sorpresa con él y si un misterioso personaje que muy pronto conocerás. Las acrobacias de Patch son la punta del icerbg de lo que él puede hacer…si está muy enamorado jajajajajajaja.**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capitulo No5**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace).**

 **Mansión Depranon, habitación de Shura Casanovas.**

— ¿Kardia? —hablo Saori llegando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación en su residencia acompañada de Galán los dos no dejaban de admirar, con cierta preocupación al rubio que se debatía interiormente si tocaba la puerta del mayordomo de la señorita Depranon. El gran día que todos temían por fin había llegado. Y Galán se adelantó diciéndole al rubio—… ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo completamente solo para que pueda despejar su mente? O ¿Decirle que tú vas a cuidar a la señorita Depranon hoy en la boda… de bueno del ama Pandora?

—El macho cabrío de Shura jamás admitirá en voz alta que se siente desbastado.

—Aun así vale la pena intentarlo. —se encogió de hombros el rubio—. Si no conseguimos nada tendremos la satisfacción de que lo intentamos. Él fue el que inicio ese estúpido juego de acosos en contra de la señorita Heinstein sin importar las múltiples ocasiones que sus perversiones no eran muy bien recibidas por la señorita enigmática que cada vez que veía una sonrisa perversa y lujuriosa que siempre se le asomaba en las comisuras de los labios de él. Puede que sus sentimientos nacieran en un absurdo juego de acoso sexual que escalo a un nivel muy grande, déjame decirte que en todos los años que he conocido a Shura jamás interesado en una mujer como lo hizo con Pandora. Todo por mantener a raya a la señorita Heinstein de abstenerse de intentar hacer algo que pueda perjudicial al ama Depranon. Mira lo que desencadeno…

Y Kardia se sintió tentado abrir la boca para agregar algo más al comentario de Galán con referente a los sentimientos que el mismo pelinegro se planteó en su corazón, por intentar mantener una barrera de seguridad entre Saori y Pandora. Y si bien era escuchado en la alta alcurnia que Pandora no se llevaba del todo bien con Saori a pesar de los esfuerzos de la castaña de intentar entablar una amistad con la enigmática mujer de ojos violeta pero estos fueron en vano. Se desconocía la razón de esta enemistad entre las dos, ¿Si era diferencia de opiniones en cuanto el plano laboral? ¿Envidia por parte de Pandora, por ver que Saori es el centro de la atención de las miradas cada vez que entra a una habitación? ¿Empatía por la precaria situación familiar de la niña? ¿O empatía a un secreto que ocultaba Cronos? ¿O la simple razón la odiaba por tener un mayordomo tan excepcional como Shura? Y miles de especulaciones que le resultaban algo divertidas para la niña cada vez que las escuchaba de la boca de diferentes miembros de la nobleza y que simplemente se decía la misma respuesta a todos. No tengo la menor idea.

Justo cuando uno de los dos intentos hacer algún movimiento para intentar hacer algo, Saori se les adelanto ajustándose un poco su bata de seda de un color rojo escarlata que le llegaba casi a la mitad de la rodilla a pesar de que esta le quedaba gigante. En realidad la bata no era de ella sino de Milo fue una de las pocas cosas que ella tuvo la valentía de llevarse a su casa como un recuerdo de él. La única prenda de ropa que conversaba. Las demás cosas fueran recogidas y obsequiadas a la iglesia como donativos bajo la orden de un viejo amigo de su difunto novio en la ciudad de Boston. Y toco la pieza de roble con delicadeza esperando la indicación de su mayordomo para entrar, y afortunadamente le contesto al segundo toque, le indico a la castaña que tenía permiso para ingresar a su habitación.

La niña asintió les dedico una rápida mirada a sus dos guardaespaldas como si intentara decirles muchas cosas a través de ellas pero también, que ella se haría cargo de todo que los dos se podían retirar para intentar llegar un acuerdo con Shura.

Los dos asintieron dándole a entender que confiaban en ella para intentar hacerlo razonar. Saori siempre sabía que decir.

 **Santuario De Atenas, Acrópolis.**

—Aquí Lancelot la espada sagrada de Arondight…—hizo reverencia un joven de bella apariencia. Su cabello era rubio platinado casi llegando al color albino con mechones plateados, y sus ojos eran violetas. Vestía una armadura de gladiador, se incoó como muestra de respeto enfrente de la sacerdotisa que llevaba una túnica de color azul zafiro sin mangas con escote en forma de corazón, su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza muy delgada que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, mantenía los ojos cerrados los abría cuando… sintió la presencia del gladiador con una voz suave pero leve le pregunto.

— ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí…?—y el gladiador asintió con la cabeza —Con su permiso señorita Anticola, efectivamente como me lo informo la fuente que poseo en los Estados Unidos en el estado de Georgia. En la ciudad de Atlanta para ser exactos donde está la ubicación del gran maestro, el señor Shaka nuestro patriarca ha tenido una reunión con un ángel custodio muy poderoso de la rama de los querubines. Que le trajo información muy valiosa que le puede interesar.

— ¿Qué información? —le susurro Anticola, y Lancelot entendió que debía ser prudente. Los dos estaban siendo vigilados a una distancia prudente por los soldados del santuario.

El rubio albino guardó silencio por unos minutos, no sabía si era prudente comentarle la información que recibió de su fuente que vivía allá en América. Todo lo que le comentaron estaría correcto de no ser que había un pequeño inconveniente que ninguno de los dos en el momento cuando sostuvieron esa conversación en privado por teléfono, era que la señorita Tomoe si poseía el cosmos de la diosa de la guerra griega con un detalle peculiar que era bien notable, su energía era mucho más débil que la de Saori.

Con sus puños ligeramente apretados en el frío del piso de mármol del templo destruido de la acrópolis o lo que quedaba de ella que fue erguido como una de las tantas ciudades en honor de las deidades griegas, y ahora solo era ruinas destruidas por las inclemencias del tiempo. Su movimiento fue suficiente para que la sacerdotisa confirmara su silencio, y no necesito abrir la boca para emitir las palabras que ella misma estaba deduciendo en su mente.

—Entiendo todo, ahora Saori Depranon Kido. Es la verdadera diosa de la guerra de esta era…—lo reconoció—. Nos hemos equivocado terriblemente este terrible honor le puede costar a la tierra la vida de su diosa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Lancelot?

—Según entendí el patriarca tiene un plan para poner a prueba a la señorita Tomoe, y a la jovencita que llaman Saori. Para comprobar su teoría. Si realmente una de ellas es la verdadera diosa de la guerra mientras que la otra solamente estaba mintiendo. Pero por ahora debemos ser paciente al parecer hay problemas muchos más grandes que preocuparse.

— ¿Cuáles problemas? —pregunto Anticola impaciente de saber cada detalle de esos afamados problemas, que menciono Lancelot.

—Se lo resumiré en dos palabras. Ángeles caídos y Nefilim…—aclaró eso provoco que la expresión de la mujer se arrugara totalmente de la sorpresa que estaba viviendo todo su ser. —… esa fue mi misma expresión cuando el señor Sísifo me lo contó todo, y honestamente no hallaba un término perfecto para describir la situación. Lo único que pude decir es que nuestra princesa está en peligro.

—Yo confió en que el señor Shaka y los caballeros dorados, que viven allá la mantengan a salvo.

—Yo también.

 **Six Flags Over Georgia, 275 Riverside Parkway Southwest, Austell, GA 30168.**

 **Laberintos secretos, Residencia De Patch Cipriano.**

Hace menos de dos días tomo la decisión de que regresaría a su antiguo piso que solía habitar hace muchos años atrás antes de mudarse a este enorme departamento. Sin embargo, se regresó a su verdadero hogar en el parque de diversiones aquí en Atlanta con diseño y estética similar al Delphic Asumsement Park en la cuidad de Portland en el estado de Maine.

Porque se había cansado de vivir en el último piso del edificio. En una de las mejores zonas residenciales más exclusivas, costosas y completamente lujosas en la ciudad de Atlanta.

El lugar era bello sí, pero no cumplía con sus necesidades más básicas: Seguridad y privacidad. Era todo lo contrario a los deseos de las personas comunes que se daban el lujo de pagar lo que fuera por tener un departamento como ese, sin embargo, en el caso de él no era exactamente algo que le llamara la atención aunque debía reconocer que se excedió al amueblarlo cuando recién se lo entregaron hace ya varios años atrás. Este edificio su construcción en el año de 1998, las labores durante hasta su finalización en la década del 2000. Mejor conocido como el inicio del tan esperado siglo XXI.

El motivo por el que se quiso mudar aquí era que en la cuidad no existían muchos lugares o por lo menos uno que estuviera lejos de los mirones pero desafortunadamente el parque era el lugar indicado.

O por lo menos túneles subterráneo donde pudiera tener su hogar lejos de los arcángeles y de la vista de todos. Para adecuar su casa para que te tuvieran las dos principales características que necesitaba que fueran las ya conocidas por él, mientras el parque de diversiones se hallaba cerrado por reparaciones que al principio iban a durar un año como se estipulo al principio. Por varios retrasos que salieron a medida del tiempo eso desafortunadamente a varios años de lo estipulado, por lo tanto, el acceso de los túneles para los caídos fue clausurado… hasta nuevo aviso. La buena noticia es que por fin los túneles tendrían el generador eléctrico, cobertura de internet y servicios telefónicos.

Hasta ahora se levantó la clausura hace una semana. Por lo que pudo por fin pudo regresar.

Patch se ajustó muy bien el nudo de su corbata de color cromo asegurándose que estuviera bien anudada para que no estuviera todo el día arreglándosela era incomodo, hoy era el gran día. Hoy se casaba la hija del señor Heinstein. Según la invitación que recibió hace dos semanas atrás cuando estaba reunido con su contador, la boda sería a las 10:30 de la mañana por lo tanto faltaban unas 4 horas. El reloj digital de su teléfono celular indicaba que eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana. Por lo tanto, para matar algo de tiempo iría a reunir con Kaiser en el salón Z a jugar un rato.

Termino su tan acostumbrado ritual de vestimenta.

Tomo su invitación y el sobre que era el regalo para la pareja recién casada. No le apetecía regalarse algo estruendoso que ni le iba a servir a la larga por eso opto por el efectivo. Era más fácil y cómodo, a parte para que comprar un regalo que de seguro ni les va a servir. Se volteo con la intención de ir a buscar las llaves del Harley o usar las valles de su coche cuando sintió una presencia que él conocía muy bien. Maldición no se cansa de joderle la vida.

Y el pelinegro soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración. Observo desde el rabillo del ojo a Dabria sentada en el umbral de su gran cama de dosel sonriéndose con una sonrisa caprichosa dibujaba en las comisuras de sus sensuales labios de una tonalidad rojiza natural.

Aprovecho para acomodarse un poco hasta casi quedar medio recostada dejando mostrar un poco su busto al aire lo suficiente para que Patch tuviera un excelente panorama de sus pezones, y no malgasto su oportunidad de cruzar las piernas con una lentitud demorándose más de lo necesario tratando de despertar la atención del pelinegro, pero solo consiguió que este alzará la ceja al ver sus patéticos intentos de seducción. Más que patéticos eran estúpidos.

Solo vestía una túnica griega que se usaban en la era del mito durante la era de bronce. No era exactamente iguales a la que Arhkes y las pitisas usaban pero su material era muy parecido y noble. Casi transparente se le admiraba todo su femenino y con curvas matadoras e sensuales muy esculpidas, ella se tomó enrosco un mechón se lo metía debajo de la oreja.

— ¿Luciendo elegante para ir a una fiesta? —y Patch tuvo que contener todos sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella para matarla una vez por todas para sacársela encima. Y al verla en esa túnica tan transparente solo demostraba un grito de que lo desesperada que estaba esta mujer, se hallaba descalza. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Dabria? ¿Y de paso quien te dio ese trapo que parece más bien una cortina transparenté?

—Oh solo quise hacerte una visita, no es gruñón. Últimamente ese mal humor tuyo me preocupa—se encogió de hombros, se medió incorporo—… ¿Cortina eso es un insulto hacías las hermosas túnicas griegas? Hubieras preferido que yo fuera una hermosa y virginal princesa griega antigua que te vino a visitar. Vengo de ver a Arhkes.

— ¿Arhkes? —pregunto el—Hasta cuando vas a dejar de visitar a las pitisas para que te hagan favores. Estás abusando a tu suerte.

—No te interesa saber lo que descubrí, que hay dos Athena. Sobre Saori.

Sus palabras tuvieron el suficiente efecto para llamar la atención de él. Que encaro una ceja, pidiéndole que continuara.

—Ella me dijo algo bastante perturbador como para no venir a decírtelo, aparte de querer venir a verte quise compartirte esta información. Por algún designio divino en esta era hay dos diosas Athena en un mismo espacio y tiempo existencial desafiando las leyes cósmicas de las cuales ellos se rigen las reencarnaciones. Burocracia que nosotros afortunadamente no tenemos nada que ver con esas cosas, que horror pero en fin. Cada una contiene dentro de sus cuerpos humanos, el cosmos de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra que ha vuelto a renacer en esta época. Su cosmos está divido en dos gracias a este misterioso fenómeno. Solo que cada una es una entidad distinta a la otra. Se supone que el cosmos de Athena está lleno de amor, calidez, pureza y bondad…en la que te estoy hablando no tiene nada de eso. Por lo que no pueden explotar su potencial en su totalidad gracias a que las dos son Atenea. Una de ella no necesita que hagamos mención de ella en esta conversación, esa niña nació, creció lejos de la seguridad del santuario.

— ¿Quién es la otra?

—Una japonesa cuyo nombre es Tomoe.

— ¿Y?

—Veo que nos has comprendido por completo la gravedad del asunto. Si bien, es cierto que existen dos diosas de la guerra en este universo paralelos en el que habitamos nosotros todos somos pertenecientes a esta época exceptuando la joven Tomoe. Que pertenece algún universo paralelo por lo tanto su nacimiento no estaba destinado hacer aquí sino en otra dimensión. Según me contó Arhkes sobre el origen de esa muchacha; Me dijo que el santo de Tauro tuvo que haber despertado después de haber combatido con algún enemigo que tenía dominio sobre el multiverso lo mando una dimensión bastante extraña dimensión que se desconoce su nombre. Si me lo preguntas no soy científica las bases que ellos trabajan son demasiados complejos para mí. Aldebarán así se llama el caballero dorado de Tauro de esta era como la gran estrella brillante de la constelación del Toro de creta…se apiadó de la criatura se la llevo de regreso a esta dimensión gracias a la ayuda del santo de Géminis quien tiene un mejor dominio de los universos. La trajeron al santuario donde la reconocieron eso fue un año antes que las estrellas indicaran, que la verdadera reencarnación de esta era nacería. Tomoe Fue educada en el arte de la guerra, etiqueta, conocimiento sobre todos sus enemigos, los múltiples mitos que poseen los griegos y a que se atiene con respecto a todo el panteón griego en contra de ella… sin embargo hay algo que no anda bien en esa joven. Esa muchacha no es la reencarnación de Athena de esta época, sino de alguna subyacente. —hablo en un tono bastante severo—Su alma es humana, sí pero también su cuerpo es un contenedor que es muy distinto al vasallo. El contenedor es que él alberga el cosmos de la diosa cada 250 ella regresa a la tierra en forma de un bebé que es traído por el mensajero de los dioses Hermes, que es entregada al patriarca. Mientras que vasallo es el que presta su cuerpo al servicio de alguien, por ejemplo Chauncey entrega su cuerpo cada Jeshvan por dos semanas para que tú lo utilices mientras que contender es el que alberga la oportunidad de introducir un cosmos divino según el dios huésped lo requiera. Puede durar años. El cosmos de Tomoe es débil pero divino. La diosa no ha despertado en su totalidad en su ser me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera lo hará… a pesar de poseer en su poder a la diosa de la victoria Nike. Y el escudo de la justicia. Estos dos artefactos no la reconocen como tal, como la diosa que es… en cambio tengo la ligera sospecha que Saori es más que solo la reencarnación de la diosa Athena de esta época quiere creer que ella es Atenea. La diosa olímpica de la guerra… la Athena más humana de todas… algo que Atenea ha buscado por miles de años... un mito que se creía desaparecido.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Saori?

Conocía a la perfección cada palabra que decía Dabria exceptuando la diferencia entre la diosa Athena y Atenea no había tenido la oportunidad de leer por completo, los pergaminos antiguos escritos en hebreo traídos por dicho dios cuando él era el arcángel líder de la cátedra de los 7 para actualizar la biblioteca del cielo sobre los hechos de las diversas guerras santas. Eso fue hace bastantes miles de años atrás.

—Es simple de entender si te pones analizar bien las cosas Jev, Saori es la verdadera diosa de la guerra. Sospecho que no aparenta eso sino que es la verdadera diosa olímpica Atenea… una entidad muy distinta a la que todos conocemos. Un ser divino con todos sus nueve sentidos, un dumanis, algo me dice que ella lo sabe de hace varios años; pero de seguro ha preferido mantenerse abajo perfil. También… me dijeron que para el despertar completo de la diosa se requiere de los dos objetos que te mencione. Tomoe no ha podido alzar a la diosa de la Victoria Nike todavía eso es más que una prueba que tienes a la diosa correcta. Una cosa más… la sangre de Athena no puede ser desperdiciada por el hecho de que un ángel caído quiera convertirse en humano, ¿Estás consciente en lo que te metiendo? Si las matas, los de santuario no duraran en mandar a sus asesinos o el dios del infierno te arrastrará al Tártaro.

— ¿Es tu opinión? Vaya, no recuerdo habértela pedido. A parte si lo que dices es verdad me extraña que los del santuario no se hayan percatado de su error.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, ante las palabras de su ex líder y novio, pero entonces dijo.

—Tal vez, pero no eres el único que va detrás de ella Jev. Youma y Lucifer van detrás de ella…como Chauncey…—eso fue suficiente para que sorprender al tal grado que se quedó frío.

El conocía la historia de Lucifer con los dioses griegos y no se extrañaba que quisiera buscar venganza. Aun así eso dejaba a Saori en un estado muy vulnerable. Pero si se sorprendió mucho al saber que Youma de Mefistófeles un ex espectro del ejército del dios griego del inframundo Hades y la posible reencarnación del hermano de Cronos. Kairo el dios del tiempo griego fuera detrás de ella, si bien era cierto no era secreto que Youma también lo odiaba. Por el simple hecho de bajarle la que era la reencarnación de la madre de su hijo. Partita en la década de los 50, por lo tanto, el tomo la decisión de ir detrás de Saori.

Él corrió hasta el encuentro con Dabria, al tomo de su brazo con muy poca gentileza. Levantándola totalmente de su cama estrujando su codo derecho, la obligo acercarse más a él. Ahora si estaba realmente enojado.

— ¿Dónde están? —exigió el queriendo saber el paradero de ellos dos.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar que estén juntos, ella es una diosa. ¿Se te ha olvidado que es virgen? Lo que quieres es blasfemia.

Le afianzo más su mano sobre el codo de ella, apretándolo con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Ella dedicó una mirada restrictiva y llena de odio por la poca delicadeza que él estaba teniendo con ella. Si la mirada tuviera el poderoso efecto de matar, él estaría muerto desde hace ya varios minutos.

— ¿Dónde están?

—No tengo idea de donde puede estar Lucifer pero sospecho que asistirá a la boda, y Youma se fue en dirección a la mansión Depranon hacerle una visita a Cronos. Creo que alguna charla que nada de amistosa tendrá.

La soltó y se fue corriendo sin tomar el obsequio para la pareja que se casaba hoy, tomando solamente la invitación las llaves de su motocicleta para ir lo más rápido posible en dirección a la mansión Depranon para asegurarse que Saori estuviera lejos de las manos de ese loco pedófilo.

 **Renaissance Atlanta Midtown Hotel, 866 West Peachtree St NW, Atlanta, GA 30308.**

— ¿A ver si comprendí bien Lucifer? —le hablo Youma a través de los pensamientos del ángel caído que degustaba tranquilamente una buena copa de vino, admirando desde su ventana todo el panorama de la cuidad. Vestía una camisa azul, unos pantalones de cuero hechos a medida, y unos mocasines negros. Mantenía sus alas ocultas dentro de su cuerpo.

A diferencia de los demás caídos el aun poseía sus alas, lo cual era bastante precario viniendo del primer ángel caído.

— ¿Vas a dejar que el vasallo Nefilim del gilipollas de Patch haga todo el trabajo pesado? Si es así yo hubiera preferido que atacaremos de inmediato ese tonto no es capaz ni de tocarle ningún delicado cabello de la florecita griega o ya se te olvido que hace 241 años fue incapaz de infringirlo algún daño. A la noviecita de Patch para ese entonces… la francesa. Jolie Abrams.

—Paciencia mi buen mozo…—y Lucifer se incorporó de su asiento mientras colocaba su copa de vino en la mesa que quedaba a lado de la ventana—. Él carga con una sed de venganza muy grande desde hace bastante tiempo, que se ha obligo hacer paciente. Después de todo Jev tiene una cuenta pendiente muy grande con él, no se trata de todos los siglos de esclavitud forzada sino… por alguien que el Ángel quitó. A su novia.

—Ya veo, te refieres a la…—y Youma se cayó pero el querubín sonríe con malicia—. Ojo por ojo el credo muy conocido dentro de los de tu raza pero tiene sentido, aun así yo pienso mover otros hilos que no tienen que ver nada con el mundo. Sin embargo, no sería una mala idea que los arcángeles se involucraran. Aunque cierto hermano mío me debe una pequeña plática que no hemos podido sostener desde mi exilio

—Si ese es tu deseo Youma…estas en todo tu derecho de visitar al amo y señor del tiempo. No es educado que sigas posponiendo esa tanta espera conversación entre Cronos y tu… diviértete pero eso si deja tranquila a Athena para ella tengo otros planes. Por ahora nos centraremos en Patch.

 **1990 Enon Road SW, Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia.** **Villa de Radamanthys Jules.**

Los constantes gritos dentro de las paredes del despacho de uno de los hombres más jóvenes y codiciados por la alta sociedad. Con una cuantiosa fortuna. Que decir que gozaba de una gran popularidad alrededor del mundo. Se sentían llenos de cólera que no se podía controlar si se hablaba de la escala de Richter. Sonaban más como que su amo que lucía que el dueño de la casa estaba reprendiendo a su servidumbre por su incompetencia. El caballero lucía un albornoz azul profundo que solía utilizar cuando salía de la ducha. Un vaso de vodka traído de Francia recién servido. Logro gesticular.

— ¿Qué demonios me estás tratando de decir? —se escuchó el poderoso grito lleno de ir a de Radamanthys por toda su villa residencial aquí en la ciudad de Atlanta, el hombre estaba completamente furioso—. ¿Cómo es que no han dado con mi prometida? No puedo creer los inútiles que pueden llegar hacer ustedes que ni la orden más sencilla puede cumplir, y eso que les pago demasiado dinero para que no cumplan bien su trabajo. Me interesa un poco que falten cuatro horas para la boda, quiero a mi prometida en su habitación de hotel ahora mismo o de lo contrario van a conocer la extensión de mi ira.

Sintió la necesidad de abrir su boca para poder decir un comentario sarcástico que tenía sobre la punta de la lengua pero se lo cayó, cuando por alguna razón los colores de su rostro lo habían abandonado. Adornando su expresión de un color rojizo total al escuchar al otro lado de la línea lo que uno de sus lacayos… Gordon intentó comunicarle.

No eran noticias nada favorecedoras para él. Ni tampoco esperaba que le alegraran el día. Radamanthys no necesito escuchar de la boca de uno de sus sirvientes le enunciara el nombre de la familia de aquel mayordomo que flecho el corazón de su prometida hace muchos años atrás cuando se conocieron por accidente en una de las fiestas más importantes que la familia Heinstein estaba ofreciendo ese año, donde todos los planes que el padre de Pandora y él se hallaban estructurando para el futuro.

Solo logro gesticular: ¿Ya dieron con su paradero entonces dime donde rayos esta?

—La mansión Depranon—respondió con algo de ironía—. Amo Radamanthys permítame aconsejarle algo antes de que se atreva hacer nada, la familia Depranon es una de las más antiguas del mundo posee muchos contactos en todas partes del mundo, eso incluye el medio oriente. Le pediría amablemente que no intente…

—Me importa poco lo que intentes aconsejarme pero a mi prometida yo el saco de ahí, si es que tengo que destrozar toda la mansión a pedazos…—le recrimino Radamanthys, gritando por una segunda ocasión y aventando el teléfono a su lugar. A pesar de las quejas de uno de sus fieles sirvientes.

Lo único que consiguió fue que su enojo empeorara se viera obligado a lanzar su vaso de Vodka a la pared en un impulso, de desquitarse con algo. En este caso la pared le pareció perfecto lugar para descargar la rabia que rodeaba todo su ser. ¿Esto no podía estar pasando en serio? Se negaba a darle a Pandora la oportunidad de dejarlo plantado en el altar por un simple emplea ducho que no tenía ni a donde caerse muerto. Lo último que él deseaba en estos instantes a solo una pocas horas de su matrimonio. Darle a la prensa un motivo por el cual que hablar.

No esto no se iba a quedar así, el jamás permitiría que ellos estuvieran juntos. Si era necesario adelantar la boda antes de lo previsto que así sea.

Pero no iba a dejar que Pandora libre de su compromiso pactado entre su padre y ella.

Pagaría su afrenta de eso estaba completamente seguro Radamanthys que se preparó para salir en dirección a la mansión Depranon para traer de regreso a Pandora a la fuerza si era necesario, usar la violencia con ella.

 **Residencia Sky, habitación de Vee.**

— ¿Crees que sea correcto que nos presentemos en la mansión Depranon? —susurró Vee mientras comía unas chucherías unos hot tamales, tenía colocado sobre sus oídos los audífonos de su iPod. La rubia estaba en una estricta dieta de colores.

Que se basa en comer tres frutas rojas, dos azules y muchas verdes. Hablaba al otro lado de la línea con Casandra que recién había llegado de su viaje familiar a Colombia a su departamento de origen. Barranquilla. La joven latina se hallaba en su habitación pintándose las uñas de las manos y de los pies de un color azul profundo se obligó a colocar su teléfono de su casa sobre el respaldar de su cuello para sostenerlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, de todas formas sabes que creo yo. Que si esa tal Pandora Heinstein desprecia el amor de Shura yo con gusto me hago su novia si lo rechaza hoy en plena víspera de su boda. Un hombre como él lo vale, por dios cocina delicioso que más puede pedir esa bruja. —se burló Casandra con un tono que se hacía la duda si hablaba en serio o broma—. No espera ese no es el apodo que le colocamos a Pandora sino a Marcie, tu archienemiga…

—No menciones a la zorra esa…—dijo Vee—. Además, Pandora no tiene una personalidad tan insoportable como el fenómeno ese al contrario solo es frívola en cambio Marcie es una pequeña señorita insoportable que abre las piernas en la primer oportunidad al ver un hombre demasiado atractivo, pero cambiando de tema. Me siento mal por el don español sensual el que realmente en la ama, yo he sido testigo de los acosos perversos del hacía ella para mantener a la arpía en su sitio. Bueno tú sabes el resto de la historia.

Las dos guardaron silencio por un periodo muy corto de tiempo, hasta que la castaña lo rompió diciendo: Sabes que deberíamos de decirle a Saori y a Shura que no vayan a la boda, nos vamos a jugar con rato con la hermana Verónica al salón Z. Arrastramos a Shunrei en contra de su voluntad y a Mii la obligamos descanse de sus responsabilidades laborales. De paso, nos vamos por unas rosquillas. Olvidamos esa tonta unión entre la familia Heinstein y Jules.

—Ah, sí. Creo que el plan que estamos confabulando tendrá que esperar hasta mañana…—bufo la rubia—. Saori no puede desentender sus responsabilidades de la alta nobleza, si ella no asiste a esa fiesta es como una falta de respeto hacía la familia Heinstein.

—Pobre no la culpo a veces de desear tener una vida sin responsabilidades.

—Ella me prometió que cualquier evento importante me avisaba. Sabes Cassy tengo el leve presentimiento dentro de que hoy no haber boda sino problemas. —comentó arqueando sus cejas, y espero que su amiga le reprendiera por atraer la mala suerte. Pero asombrosamente ella dijo lo siguiente.

—No quiero sonar supersticiosa; pero esa unión está destinada al fracaso. A lo mejor, quizás...Shura pueda hacer realidad su sueño de tener a su lado a Pandora, poder labrar un futuro junto sin ataduras.

—Bien esperemos.

 **Mansión Depranon, Sala de estar.**

— ¿Alguien me está buscando? ¿Por qué tan temprano? —se preocupó Saori que entró a la salida de estar lucía un albornoz de color rosa pálido y unas pantuflas del mismo color y acompañada de una de sus criadas, su cabello abundantemente largo completamente mojado después de lavárselo, y pasar un rato relajante en la ducha para tratar de calmar los nervios. Por sabía que Afrodita vendría en media hora para prepararla para la boda de Pandora. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba su visita solo logro gesticular— ¿Pandora? ¿Tu aquí?

—Baja la voz…no quiero que Shura se entere que estoy aquí. No todavía—se quejó Pandora, y Saori parpadeo un par de ocasiones sin entender porque la pelinegra quería tener tan secretismo—. Me escape nadie de mi familia sabe que estoy en tu mansión, ni mucho menos la servidumbre que me vigile pero en verdad necesito hablar…

—La Verdad… no sé si dejarte pasar a ver a Shura—confesó Saori con un tono muy molesto, y Pandora se sorprendió por sus palabras pues jamás espero que ella se comportara de esa manera—. Hoy se despertó con un estado de ánimo bastante inexpresivo no hay que ser un genio, para deducir de que se trata. Lo mejor es que te regreses a tu hotel lo dejes tranquilo por el amor de dios, ¿Qué quieres matarlo? Mira no deseo sostener una discusión hoy contigo. Si quisiera estaría peleando con alguien es el señor Patch. Por lo que te pido es que te vayas nos dejes empaz, iremos a tu boda sí pero te prometo que Shura jamás volverá aparecer en una fiesta que tu familia realice. Lo último que quiero es que el siga sufriendo.

—Saori tu no entiendes…—intento explicarle Pandora perturbada por la extraña respuesta de Saori, y el que involucrara a Patch. Siendo honesta eso era bastante preocupante. Pero una de las mucamas apareció en la sala de estar les dedico una reverencia les dijo con un tono calmado—El mayordomo Casanovas solicitud señorita Depranon que, por favor, le permitiera a la señorita Heinstein fuera su habitación para una audiencia con él, aparentemente tiene unas cosas importantes que decirle a la doncella presente.

— ¿Qué él está pidiendo una audiencia con Pandora? Definitivamente Shura no se halla pensando racionalmente pero está bien, yo le prometí no involucrarme ser una egoísta… es cierto que no siempre puedo ser su centro de atención. Puedes irte estas en toda tu libertad de hablar lo que sea necesario con él, pero sea cual sea la decisión de él lo apoyare. Por él y también por ti Pandora. —y Saori suspiró, le indico con la mirada a Pandora que siguiera a su criada.

—Te lo agradezco Saori… —declaró ella, y se retiró junto con la criada que el dirigirse en dirección a las grandes escaleras una de las criadas corrió en dirección hasta la otra asustando a todas las presentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le pregunto la otra criada.

—La policía está aquí vienen a llevarse detenido al señor Shura por presunto delito de secuestro —dijo la criada, eso dejo impresionada a la pelinegra que no espero que su familia moviera los hilos tan rápidos eso definitivamente le dolió, y la expresión de Saori perdió el color.

Y Saori quiso reaccionar para decirle algo o arremeterse en contra de Pandora por los problemas que estaba causando dentro de su propio hogar, pero no pudo porque cuando sintió la necesidad de hacerlo pero fue detenida por una de sus criadas que le susurro en voz muy baja que no lo hiciera porque el oficial. Ya venía no estaba solo venía con su compañero con su abuela y hermano Heracles que era quien los recibió en el vestíbulo.

El primer oficial que entro a la gran sala de estar era pequeño y de cintura ancha. El segundo era alto no sabía exactamente, ¿Cuánto podía medir? Su cabello era tan negro como su compañero de negocios, pero a diferencia él lo tenía corto alrededor de sus orejas. Tanto así que le hizo pensar vagamente que estaba viendo a Patch con esa misma tez mediterránea, cara simétrica, ojos cantarines.

Los dos se presentaron formalmente enfrente de las dos doncellas nobles, el oficial de pelo negro era el detective Basso. Su compañero era el detective Holstijic.

—Buenos días buscamos al señor Shura Casanovas, y a la señorita Pandora Heinstein.

—Yo señor detective Holstijic…—y Pandora dio un paso enfrente quitándose su gorra roja, dejando caer toda su cabellera lisa negra tan recta como una tabla—… me encantaría preguntarle señor detective. ¿Quién de mi familia pidió avisar a las autoridades sobre mi desaparición?

—Su padre nos hizo una llamada alegando que el sujeto Shura Casanovas intentó llevársela secuestrada, dígame señorita Heinstein… ¿Fue el señor Shura quien la trajo arrastras a la residencia de la familia Depranon?

—No yo vine por mi propia cuenta.

—Señor oficial creó que está cometiendo un grave error nuestro mayordomo Shura Casanovas sería incapaz de secuestrar a una joven, ni mucho menos traerla a nuestra residencia por el uso desautorizado de la fuerza bruta…—respondió Heracles, mirando con extrema frialdad a Pandora perturbándole un poco.

—Entonces si dicen que el señor Casanovas no la trajo aquí, ¿Por qué el señor Heinstein sonaba tan alterado cuando vino a poner la denuncia?

Pandora pensó rápido. Ese no había sido su padre él no era de las personas que le encantaban llamar a la autoridades ante el mínimo problema, esa debió ser su madre quien al descubrir su temprana ida fuera del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, intuyo que Shura la había secuestrado. Burlando por completo la seguridad de la familia.

Y Saori se adelantó ante el detective que le recordaba mucho a Patch se atrevió a defender a su mayordomo: Shura sería incapaz de cometer un delito como ese creo que debe haber una equivocación me parece que esa orden de detención que tienen en su contra es injusta, mi mayordomo es un hombre honrado y leal. Le exijo por favor, que se retiren le digan a la señora Heinstein que su hija está aquí que en ningún momento fue forzada a venir a mi casa, al contrario ella se presentó por sus propios medios le garantizamos que aquí ninguno de nosotros estamos siendo cómplices… si lo llegan arrestar por culpa de las calumnias que le están colocando… soy capaz de reportar esto ante las autoridades gubernamentales del gobierno.

—Señorita Depranon le agradecemos que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo. Si es así la señorita Heinstein nos debe acompañara hasta la estación de policía donde su padre la está esperando, por no decir que su prometido…mientras Basso ve y busca a Shura Casanovas…

—Por favor, podemos calmarnos y hablar civilizadamente, Saori cálmate, por favor... —le recrimino Rea con una mirada fulminante a la niña, pero esta no se inmutó. Y Holjistic se acercó a Pandora le pidió que, por favor, la acompañara hasta la patrulla. Que hiciera las cosas por las buenas o si no se verían obligados a arrestarla por obstrucción a la autoridad.

Pandora ya sabiendo de ante mano que no debía desobedecer las órdenes del oficial, se recordaba así misma que no se hallaba en Alemania. Sino en los Estados Unidos por lo que menos deseaba era que su reputación en la alta sociedad se viera manchada por un arresto en una nación donde las reglas eran distintas, y tener que pasar un día en la estación de policía por lo que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

El oficial le pidió con una mano que la siguiera hasta la salida. Ella obedeció. La escolto a la heredera alemana en dirección a la salida de la gran sala de reuniones de la mansión Depranon. Donde se solían realizar las citas programadas por los miembros de que ocupaban la gran casa seguidos por Rea que ausencia de su marido que estaba atendiendo una reunión desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana salió de emergencia por lo que le tocaba a Rea atender el asunto, Saori que iba detrás de ellos con un horrible semblante tragándose las ganas de reclamarle a Pandora por su horrible traición. Sin embargo, Heracles prefirió mantenerse fuera del asunto por lo que él se retiró en dirección a los corredores del ala sur de su casa a tratar de aclarar su mente.

Cuando todos se encontraban en el gran vestíbulo de la residencia admirando una escena que los dejo con estupefacción. Provocando que Pandora perdiera todo su temple que se forzó a buscar dentro de sí misma, y a Saori atrayendo más una fuerte oleada de ira de preocupación que se hallaba deseosa de descargar con Pandora por lo que estaba provocando.

Rea sosteniéndose sus cabellos no creyendo lo que veía.

Era a Shura completamente esposado bajando las enormes escaleras de lujo del segundo piso con Basso agarrándolo por el brazo derecho sin ningún problema no se veía que hubo un intento de forcejeo por parte de mayordomo no al contrario él se veía petulante menté tranquilo sin carente de emoción alguna, con Galán intentando evitar que Kardia se atreviera a golpear a un oficial. Todas las 43 criadas, jardineros, cocineros y el ama de llaves admirando la escena con tristeza e impotencia.

Si el de la cabellera rubia intentaba tan siquiera tocarlo, lo llevarían al preso igual como le sucedía a Shura eso fue más que lo que Pandora pudo soportar al verlo en ese estado tan derrotado. No pudo evitar sentirse completamente culpable de la terrible desquicia… y por su lado Saori si no lo soporto verlo en este estado tan deplorable, corrió a su encuentro diciendo cosas.

— ¡Shura! —Llamó Saori, medio bajando las escaleras—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te estas dejando arrestar? Si tú eres inocente serías incapaz de lastimar a una dama eso va en contra de tu código de honor, que te impusieron cuando estabas en el club de kendo. Señor Basso le suplico que no se lo lleve al menos déjeme ir con él.

—Ama Depranon…no se preocupe por mí yo estoy asumiendo mis consecuencias de enamorarme de alguien fuera de mi alcance…—su voz era tan frívola, que estremeció a Saori pero sabía que eso era solo una máscara en el fondo él estaba sufriendo mucho. Solo Pandora y Saori se les permitió entrar en el mundo que él jamás había permitido entrar a nadie.

—Aun así…—y no pudo continuar porque Basso le impidió ir, alegando que debía buscar un abogado. Pudo admirar por el rabillo del ojo de su ojo, a Kardia llamando a Degel para que fuera a la estación de policía.

—Señorita…—y Saori lo miro mortificada—. Por favor suba a cambiarse de paso desayune algo ligero, porque presiento que pasaremos la mitad del día en la comisaria tratando de sacar a Shura.

Saori no pudo hacer más que asentir pedirle a Mii que por favor, le avisara a Vee, Casandra y Shunrei de que se canceló la boda pero les contaría los detalles por la noche pero que ellas estuvieran al tanto.

 **Sope Creek Paper Mill Ruins, Brook Hollow Cir, Marietta, GA 30067.**

—Te tardaste mucho en venir…—agregó Youma sentado sobre la copa de los arboles esperando la llegaba de su hermano que lo busco con la mirada por todos los alrededores—Estoy aquí arriba en las copas de los arboles tarado es que no puedes verlo, de verdad es que la edad te está cayendo hermanito. Tanto así que tus sentidos no se hallan en constante alerta como solían serlo antes.

— ¿Qué demonios haces fuera del inframundo? —se enfureció Cronos que alzo su cosmos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, invoco una guadaña utilizo para asesinar a Urano—. Desconozco, cuáles serán tus motivos pero de seguro que algo no muy bueno estás tramando… por lo que si tengo que volverte a desterrar pero esta vez al tártaros que así sea.

—Oye tranquilo no vengo a pelear…—declaró Youma con las manos al aire en gusto inocente—. Más bien a decirte que se… lo del juramento de sangre… que tienes con Patch. El malnacido ángel caído, debo decirte que desconozco yo realmente te has dejado doblegar por un simple ángel desterrado del paraíso.

—Sinceramente poco me importa que sepas—y Cronos forzó con su cosmos a Youma bajarse del árbol.

Youma fue obligado a bajar por una fuerte ráfaga de cosmos que hizo que se cayera al frío suelo selvático. Con muy poca gentileza lo que hizo se diera muy duro en las posaderas con fuerza lo que lo obligo a quejarse por el alarido dolor que rodeaba todo su ser solo pudo emitir.

— ¡Owuh! ¡Eres un salvaje! —Se quejó Youma con poca gentileza—. Odio cuando te pones así de violento oye créeme que te comprendo que estés así por culpa, del ángel pero no te desquite conmigo. Sino con él, que es el problema.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Dime de una maldita vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—Carajo, Cronos bájale ni que estuviera sordo, sí que estás de pésimo humor pero te lo diré. Alertarte del peligro que se le avecina a tu nieta con relación a dos personas que van detrás de ellas son personas que el idiota de Patch ha conocido a lo largo de toda su jodida inmortalidad como caído. El primero es su maravilloso vasallo Nefilim. Su nombre es Chauncey Langeais creo que así se dice su apellido; pero me da igual… él está buscando vengarse por todo los siglos de esclavitud. La segunda es la ex psicópata del…Dabria un ángel de la muerte enviada por los arcángeles.

El pelinegro sintió que la bilis se le subía a la garganta ante la sola, mención de la rama más poderosa en el mundo angelical. Los arcángeles eso fue suficiente para que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en completa alerta.

Si los arcángeles habían enviado a la ex novia de Patch era por algo. Decidió desaparecer la guadaña para indicarle con una mano a Youma, que, por favor, le dijera un poco más acerca del motivo por el cual un ángel de la muerte este presente aquí en la tierra.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en las comisuras en los labios de Youma al saber, que su hermano cayó en la trampa que él y Lucifer estuvo creando durante todo este tiempo en el infierno lo único que si ahora era que Chauncey ejecutara la otra parte del plan. Pero para eso requería comprobar si era cierto, ¿De que Saori significaba más para Patch que un simple intercambio de consanguinidad en la sangre de él para convertirse en humano? Algo le decía que el tarado ese se estaba enamorando de la pequeña Saori. No lo quería reconocer.

Pero eso lo tendría que ejecutar el tonto Nefilim para poder comprobar su teoría.

 **City of Atlanta Police Department, 1001 Cherokee Ave SE, Atlanta, GA 30315.**

Patch aparcó la motocicleta a una cuadra de la calle cerca de la estación de policía por lo que sabía que el problema con su mayordomo se extendió toda la mañana, a tal grado que la boda se canceló lo bueno que él se cambió de ropa. Su elegante esmoquin por algo más ligero. Luciendo ahora una ajustada playera blanca, unos vaqueros desgastados, sus acostumbradas botas de punta de metal. Saco del bolsillo de sus vaqueros su gorra azul, se la coloco sobre su cabeza cubriendo gran parte de su cabellera negra.

Comenzó a caminar con un caminar muy peculiar una irritantemente confiada, que podría fastidiar hasta la persona más tranquila. Sin perder tiempo entro en la estación de policía sin ser detectado por nadie del personal de la comisaria, en busca de Saori sin perder tiempo se dio cuenta de que varias mujeres que habían sido detenidas por diversos delitos entre ellas prostitutas se le quedaban viendo no disimulaban las miradas de deseo que le echaban. Especialmente una mujer morena que no pasaba de los 23 años, que se mordió el labio al ver su trasero. Estaba consciente de eso él prefirió seguir su camino hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos.

Cuando llego a una pequeña oficina pudo admirar a la cabeza de los miembros de la familia Heinstein con su abogado, como la de la familia Depranon con su respectivo abogado a una muy alterada Saori que por más que se esforzara por mantenerse serena, era imposible en su mirada que se volvió a tornar verde de la ira que recorría todo su ser.

Deseaba darle su merecido a Pandora por todo los problemas que le estaba causando a su familia, por supuesto ella sabía auto controlarse y él sabía que el ambiente era muy tenso. El solo se limitó hacer un espectador de tal escena.

Se le veía a Saori bastante alterada, se acercó a Degel preguntándole en voz baja: ¿Cuál es el panorama del caso?

—El panorama no es nada favorecedor…—y esa revelación le cayó como bomba a Saori—…lo de la demanda es lo de menos ahora señorita sino, es la declaración que vaya a dar la señorita Pandora cuando terminen con el interrogatorio eso es lo que más preocupa. Sus palabras pueden o ayudar a Shura o hundirlo más de lo que se encuentra.

Saori no pudo más que tragar grueso, y desviar su mirada en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la sala de interrogatorios donde tanto Shura y Pandora, eran interrogados por el detective Basso.

Kardia se adelantó colocándose enfrente de su amigo, con una expresión de exasperación.

— ¿Degel? —lo llamo Kardia preocupado captando la atención del rubio-rojizo—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y por favor contéstala con toda la honestidad del mundo. ¿Realmente ves el caso totalmente perdido? ¿Tiene Shura alta probabilidades de ir a la cárcel por acoso sexual y secuestro?

Degel se irguió para ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia la verdad no le apetecía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo porque la verdad Saori y su familia, no se lo merecía él tenía que decirles la verdad aunque esto los afecte bastante porque ellos le tenían una alta estima a Shura que era como un miembro más. Especialmente Saori que deseaba saber si podía ayudar al pelinegro no dejaba de verlo con esos grandes ojos luminosos y esperanzadores.

Que obligaron a Degel a retraerse un poco sintiéndose incomodo, le dolía verla así. En el fondo la niña sentía el dolor del campeón kendista como suyo, y Patch no hizo más que sentir que su pulso se volvía acelerar de nuevo esa mirada sí que tenía efecto en la gente se maldijo al saber que también era poderosa con él. Su alma se calentó en un nivel altamente imposible.

—No les voy a mentir si Pandora no llega a decir la verdad, y descubren que las calumnias que su familia está inventando en contra del…él iría a juicio—declaro eso les causo que a Saori le recorriera un horrible estremecimiento muy frío, que llego hasta su columna vertebral—Si en el juzgado lo hallan culpable la pena es de 10 a 20 años. Sin derecho a fianza.

Kardia emitió un horrible gemido que sonó más como un gruñido, Galán abrió los ojos en par al escuchar que su compañero podría pasar la mitad de su vida en la cárcel perdiendo los mejores años en los que él podía muy bien conseguirse una mejor mujer que Pandora, que la verdad analizando bien las cosas no valía la pena. Ni luchar por ella, Saori cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de despejar sus cristalinas lágrimas pero no pudo se sentía entristecida e inútil sin poder mover sus hilos para ayudar a Shura. Era una pésima ama, y aspiro con fuerza. Se limpió algunos cristales traicioneros que salían del rabillo del ojo con la manga de su suéter turquesa de manga larga con un corazón blanco y grande adornando la prenda grande, tejanos skinny azules oscuro, zapatillas Adidas superstars clásicas con bordados dorados. Su cabello era adornado por una gruesa trena francesa doble, y Kardia vestía y Galán vestía sus trajes de guardaespaldas.

Luego los cuatro desviaron su mirada, en dirección a la oficina de al lado. Donde la señora Rea discutía con el señor Heinstein sobre el asunto… tratando de llegar a un acuerdo entre ambas familias que favoreciera el interés de ambos con el fin, de olvidar el terrible incidente que sucedió hoy arruinando la boda por completo.

Dos minutos después la puerta del interrogatorio se abrió llamando la atención de todos especialmente de Saori que inmediatamente se volteo sobre los talones esperando que todo allá no fuera tan catastrófico como se veía aquí afuera, pero la escena los dejo con la quijada amenazando con caerse en el suelo. Era a Pandora intentando acercarse a Shura con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, e intentaba seguirle el paso al detective Holsijitic que se llevaba a Shura en dirección a las celdas. La pelinegra le decía cosas "como perdóname pero tenía que mentir para salvarte…"créeme yo me odio a mí misma este es el momento donde yo recibo todo tu desprecio, donde de seguro las autoridades te alejan de mí. Shura háblame aunque sea…".

Eso fue suficiente para que Saori se interpusiera entre Shura, el oficial y Pandora la empujasen lejos de Shura sorprendiendo a todos los presentes especialmente a Patch, que se mostró interesado se las había ingeniado para crear una ilusión de invisibilidad aunque honestamente no era necesario, él era como el humo se movía de maneras misteriosas que a veces dejaban a Cronos de muy mal humor. Nunca conseguía que nadie lo viera cuando se adentraba en los lugares, quiso saber que haría la chiquita se le veía bien molesta.

— ¡¿Ya estarás contenta con lo que causaste?! —grito Saori estaba furiosa lo que sorprendió a Pandora que se quedó sin aliento—. ¡Mira lo que hiciste ahora por tu culpa Shura va a ser condenado en la corte por un crimen que no cometió para nada, sabes perfectamente al igual que yo. Que él sería incapaz de secuestrarte y traerte a la fuerza a mi residencia. Donde sería el primer lugar donde la policía se daría cuenta! ¡Es increíble, ¿Hasta dónde llega tu estúpido egoísmo Pandora? De verdad querías humillarlo. Pues felicidades lo conseguiste y de la peor forma, solo porque no es un hombre noble como Radamanthys. Por eso decidiste escupir sobre sus sentimientos genuinos hacía ti!

—Saori es que tu no lo entiendes…—intento explicar las cosas Pandora —… esto me duele más de lo que le puede dolor a Shura o cualquiera de ustedes que conviven todos los días con él, sé que no somos exactamente amigas…yo acepto que es por culpa de mi propio egoísmo y desdicha… pero si no decía esas cosas sería peor. Yo lo amo… solo quiero lo mejor para el…

—No digas como si lo sientes de verdad —aclaró Saori, y Pandora lloró—. ¿Desquicia? No me hagas reír Pandora tu jamás sentiste un sentimiento genuino por Shura salvo terror, por el cada vez que te acosaba para mantenerte al margen de mí. Me siento traicionada. Yo confiaba en que realmente harías feliz a Shura. Pensaba que realmente cambiarías de parecer, ¿Qué sucedió con las palabras que te dije hace dos meses atrás, me juraste qué lo pensarías?

—Sé que… ninguna palabra de consuelo…—y la pelinegra aspiró con fuerza—. Lo intente créeme, pero me costó demasiado tomar esta decisión; pero tendré que cargar con ese dolor, de renunciar a él. Lo hice por el bien de los dos, él no sabe el cruel destino que me aguarda. Nunca lo comprenderás porque tu novio está muerto Saori. Así que no intentes compadecerte de mí… odiaría que pasaras por lo que yo estoy pasando entiéndeme.

—Es verdad mi novio está muerto…—agregó Saori en señal de molestia, y ese tono era tan sombrío que hasta Shura sintió se helaba la columna vertebral, y Pandora sintió la misma sensación. La niña temblaba de ira esas palabras fueron como puñales dentro de su corazón y ahora si lloraba de verdad—. ¡Al menos tú tienes al hombre que amas completamente vivo y sano. No se fue a la guerra a combatir por el honor de este país, lo peor es que tomas una decisión radical diciéndome ¿Qué no te entiendo? ¿Ni mucho menos me compadezca de tu dolor, pero si tienes el descaro de reabrirme mi herida? Sabes algo tienes la oportunidad de tomar una decisión y la correcta que definiría tu futuro pero en su lugar prefieres despreciarlo por tu ridículo temor de perder tu reputación en la alta sociedad. Si es así no eres más que un monigote que se deja manipular por tu propio padre…no me vengas con la excusa, ¿Por qué no tienes la menor idea y mucho menos, compadecerte de mi dolor? Que daría si la vida me diera una única esperanza de abrazar a mi Milo una vez aunque sea por unos minutos. Dime ahora tú, ¿Qué harías en mi lugar si la vida te quita las personas que más amas desde tu nacimiento y te deja sola?

Por su parte, Saori lloro con amargura mientras sus ojos se desteñían de un color verde. Pero se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa le dedico una mirada muy frívola a Pandora sorprendiéndola totalmente que no espero tal reacción por parte de la niña ella susurro una última cosa. Realmente quería disculparse por lo que dijo.

—Vete de aquí Pandora no quiero volverte a ver cerca de Shura este es el último día que lo vez, ya suficiente con que lo metan a la cárcel…—se quejó Saori limpiándose todas sus lágrimas—. Toma tu libertad de casarte con quien quieras, déjalo al tranquilo. Señor Basso déjeme acompañarlo.

Tanto como Basso y Shura observaron toda la escena por el rabillo del ojo, Shura se quedó mirando a Pandora con cierta frivolidad en lugar de sufrir alzo la mirada en alto le permitió a Holsjistic escoltarlo con Saori y Basso en direcciones, a las celdas. Lo que menos quería era que la joven de cabello negro viera su sufrimiento no él no se rebajaría a ese nivel.

Kardia quiso ir en contra de Pandora pero Galán lo tomo del brazo le dio a entender que no lo hiciera lo jalo en dirección a los interiores de la comisaria, dejando a Pandora sola que no lo soporto más comenzó a llorar. Con su corazón destrozado. Y Patch se escabulló a la salida donde esperaría a Saori afuera.

 **Celdas.**

— ¿Shura? —lo llamo Saori, y Shura la miro fijamente—. Me siento horriblemente triste… por todo lo que te está pasando, tú no te mereces esto.

—No se preocupe por mi señorita, yo estoy bien soy más fuerte de lo que cree—y aun así Saori se lo negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar le dolía la situación de Shura, y que Pandora le reabriera una herida que ya sentía estaba sanando—. Ahora yo no importo mucho sino usted me enfureció el saber que Pandora se atrevió a mencionar el tema de Milo cuando eso está estrictamente prohibido por todos nosotros que ni siquiera hemos querido decir nada desde el día de su muerte ahora que ha tomado la decisión de desprenderse por él para empezar una vida nueva, ella sabe perfectamente lo que ha llorado. Y pese a todo, y de esta terrible experiencia saldré adelante.

—No te preocupes por mí… total yo me prometí que lloraría lo que tendría que llorar por Milo y empezar una nueva vida eso lo que deseo… pero te juró que haré lo imposible para sacarte de aquí eso te lo prometo. —aclaro Saori observo, desde el rabillo de su ojo a Kardia y Galán—. Galán, Kardia por favor quédense con Shura yo tengo que irme… quiero estar sola necesito comer… sé que van a decirme que desde mi roce con la muerte no me planean dejar sola… yo lo sé. Haré todo lo posible por ser cuidadosa…

—No Saorisita al menos deja que Galán vaya contigo, yo debo quedarme con Shura para discutir unas cosas que necesito comentarles… —el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Saori sola, porque sabía que eso era indicativo para el sujeto del pasamontañas la molestara, y quién sabe… tal vez Patch también estaría la asecho.

Y Saori bajo la cabeza diciendo —Está bien, pero al menos me van a dar algo de privacidad porque en verdad lo necesito.

Y Galán asintió se retiró junto con la joven dejando a los dos caballeros preocupados.

 **Fuera De La Estación De Policía.**

Apenas que Saori puso un pie fuera de la estación de policía se fue caminando en dirección al restaurante más cercano con el único propósito de comer pues su estómago no había parado de rugir con gentileza exigiendo algo de alimento que no ingirió en la mañana por haberse ido directamente atender el problema de Shura.

Se hizo una nota mental de no salir de la casa sin comer. Se sentía que se iba a desfallecer si no ingería algo creía que a lo mejor no llegaría a la siguiente cuadra, por lo que optó distraer si mente en algo más para evitar en pensar en comida. Se enfocó en la discusión que sostuvo con Pandora aparentemente ella tuvo el suficiente tacto para recordarle que su novio estaba muerto que no volvería a verlo eso había sido verdaderamente cruel de su parte recordarle eso, como sabía que Shura en cualquier momento perdería los estribos por la enorme ofensa que ella enunció a su ama. Reabriendo una herida que comenzaba a sanar poco a poco.

Se obligó a mantener a un lado empujándolo en lo más profundo de su mente sus cúmulos de emociones que eran una mezcla de indignación, rencor y dolor por culpa de la poca delicadeza que podía mostrar Pandora en un momento donde la que debería estar reclamándole a la pelinegra era Shura, no ella por su grandísima estupidez y orgullo pero de pronto a su mente se le vino a la muerte, el misterioso hombre del pasamontañas un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

No quería ni pensar en el modo que el intento atentar con su vida tres veces, incluyendo el incidente en el mal donde casi pierde la vida de no ser porque Patch salvó la vida.

Y a su mente se le vinieron las acrobacias que él hizo pero eso no la desconcertaba más, sino el hecho de que tuviera el poder de detener del tiempo enfrente de ella sin siquiera chasquear los dedos consiguiendo que todo se congelara quedando solamente los dos en movimiento continuo y es que eso era para ver para creer. El realmente era un tipo impresionante que hacía cosas que ninguna persona común podría hacer, sabía que algo no andaba bien en Patch eso lo sabía desde el primer día que lo conoció en el patio trasero de su colegio.

Sus dudas se reforzaron cuando Mii le trajo el expediente de Patch del registro público.

Era una total falacia no había absolutamente nada. Se hallaba totalmente vacío… era como si no existiera…ni siquiera un número telefónico para llamarlo, ni una dirección a dónde acudir para cuando en algún momento se requería ir de visita a su casa para una junta de negocios, o una tarjeta de vacunación… lo que la preocupo en gran forma ya que no se esperó esto. Nunca fue una persona desconfiada para nada siempre tuvo una fe ciega en el mundo, pero por alguna razón con Patch sentía la necesidad de desconfiar hasta de los buenos días que él daba no se permitía tener pensamientos negativos con él.

Se dijo para sí misma: ¿Qué es lo que oculta señor Patch? ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa nada de usted?

De pronto su mente se ilumino al recordar unas palabras que le dijo el día que le enseñaba la propiedad que pretendía arrendarle. Sonaron como eco en su cabeza.

"Mi pasado podría asustarte o quizás hacerte sentir indignada chiquita" "Tu no estas lista para conocerme".

—Me pregunto qué será lo tan siniestro que oculta el señor Cipriano…—se preocupó Saori completamente distraía en sus pensamientos—. Hasta ahora si me detengo analizar…el día que conocí al señor Patch ese misma noche el hombre del pasamontañas apareció…no esto no puede ser más que una mera coincidencia.

La niña estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que al doblar la esquina Patch venía caminando tomando una limonada que compro en un carrito de limonadas, que se hallaba cerca del restaurante de The Bordelinde. Cuando giro para seguir caminando a la siguiente cuadra, Saori se dio contra alguien. Perdió el balance inclusive se cayó gritando infantil mente captando la atención de Patch.

— ¡Owuh! —se quejó Saori en el suelo sobándose las posaderas varias veces, se incorporó con los ojos cerrados solo pudo emitir—. ¡Lo siento tanto!

Patch sonrío de oreja a oreja, y morbosamente.

—Soy difícil de resistir y te perdono—sonrió con arrogancia.

Y Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta, ¿De quién era la voz?

— ¿Señor Patch? —comenzó Saori, que al ver la sonrisa arrogante de Patch se molestó mucho— ¿Cómo que soy difícil de resistir? Hay para que me peleo con usted si es un arrogante de primera mire déjeme tranquila antes que en serio me enoje de verdad, no querrá eso.

Se intentó ir con los cachetes inflados de la furia olvidándose de lo que investigo por él, a veces el enserio su personalidad le era irritante. Trato de pasarle por el lado de él, pero ella tomo por el codo pero accidentalmente el cosmos de Saori le envió una fuerte ráfaga que lo estremeció.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pareces molesta? —le dijo él.

— ¿Todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar? —enfureció Saori, y él sonrió— ¿Qué hace aquí por cierto? ¿Me está siguiendo señor Cipriano?

Lo intente —pensó él, pero en su lugar prefirió decir.

—Visitando a un amigo—mintió él.

Saori no supo si creerle o no, se atrevió a decir.

—Honestamente yo no se lo creo…así que mejor invéntese una mejor excusa. No será que vino a saber si era cierto lo que está circulando por las redes por lo tanto quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo…—concluyo Saori, cruzándose de brazos.

—No en realidad no lo sé, pero me vengo a enterar gracias a ti Ángel. ¿Todo bien? —preguntando el cruzándose de brazos recargando su hombro en una columna de piedra. Y Saori se le quedo mirando fijamente con los cachetes inflados desvió su mirada a sus piernas.

Era alto sí, pero jamás se detuvo a calcularle la estatura. Mirando bien la longitud de sus piernas, pero sabía que su estatura superaba el metro ochenta y ocho. Si no se equivocaba él estaba en el metro noventa quizás.

—A veces no sé si me está hablando enserio…—agregó Saori ya sintiéndose cansada de discutir con Patch lo único que quería pasarle de lado, e irse a un restaurante cercano a comer. Ese fue su plan pero Patch se adelantó, tomándola del brazo para impedirle que se fuera—. Suélteme señor Patch no sea bruto, porque le juro que voy a gritar. Si no me suelta de inmediato.

—Pareces un poco triste, Saori. ¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunto, fingiendo estar preocupado pero con un brillo burlón.

—No me pasa nada señor Patch solo estoy cansada y quiero comer. Ya está contento me dejará ir…quiero tener unos minutos de tranquilidad sin que me molesten.

Él se dedicó a estudiar a Saori siempre fue una muchacha muy frágil como una muñeca de cristal que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento ante la mínima señal de agresión, pero sin embargo a pesar de su fragilidad ella era muy fuerte no se permitía que nadie viera el dolor muy agudo que desgarraba su alma. No dejaba sacarlo con nadie ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas, tampoco era desconfiada todo lo contrario ella era una persona con una gran confianza en sí misma, y todo lo que le rodea. Como infantil, torpe, nunca desconfiaba de nadie… en escasas ocasiones vulnerable. Después de todo el aprendió todo sobre su personalidad.

— ¿Luces alterada? —hablo el suavemente, y Saori se sobresaltó un poco por el cambio tan repentino de su tono de voz. — ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?

—Sostuve una pelea con Pandora porque por su culpa Shura está pasando muchos problemas… lo negó prefirió escoger la posición social por encima del amor, realmente fue lo más egoísta y frívolo que he visto—y Saori bajo la mirada, obligando a Patch a colocar dos dedos sobre su barbilla alzarla de nuevo—Si… fue una pelea bastante fuerte nos dijimos cosas… ella tuvo el suficiente tacto para recordarme que mi novio está muerto. Que no comprendo su dolor. No lo entiendo, jamás lo haré porque lo que hizo fue ilusionar a un hombre para luego hacerle esto es como si lo hubiera lanzado a un abismo de miseria. Eso no se hace.

Él ya lo sabía si lo vio todo desde afuera como un espectador invisible. Fue bastante interesante el cómo terminaron las cosas especialmente el rostro del mayordomo de Saori. Shura era su nombre cierto, intentaba acordarse vanamente pero sin embargo, él tuvo que suprimir el deseo de apretar los puños ante la mención de Milo. Maldita sea, aun lo recuerdan no eso estaba verse.

— ¿Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado? —comento tratando de esconder su tono sarcástico.

—No porque todavía lo sigo amando…—menciono Saori—… aunque he decidido seguir adelante dejándolo al ir por más que me duelan las palabras de Pandora yo me prometí que empezaría una nueva vida en donde pueda reconstruir mi corazón. No lo es quizás conocer a alguien más… mire creo que es lo mejor que pospongamos esta conversación para otra ocasión porque tengo demasiadas preguntas. Creo es mejor que no intente distraer la conversación.

Saori quiso intentar irse pero su estómago rugió en protesta eso llamó poderosamente la atención de Patch que alzo una ceja, curioso ante el quejido del cuerpo de Saori exigiendo comida.

— ¿No has probado bocado desde la mañana cierto? —pregunto con un brillo burlón en sus ojos, y Saori estuvo a punto de decirle que no pero su estómago rugió en protesta por tercera ocasión dándole la razón a Patch. —Ven te llevare a un restaurante que conozco.

 **The Lovett School, Jardín Del Convento.**

—Hermana Partita la buscan…—agrego una de las hermanas que venía corriendo detrás de una de las jefas y profesoras del colegio se trataba de arremedar el traje de novicia. Y joven muy alta de un metro y setenta dos de altura se viró sobre sus talones para mirar sorprendida a una compañera.

— ¿Ocurre algo Ori? —pestañeó ella preocupada viendo a su compañera—. Si la están buscando es una persona dice que la conoce y quiere verla… tiene algo muy urgente que platicarle.

—De acuerdo dile que pase.

—Está bien, espere aquí.

Dejo a la hermana completamente sola en espera de esa persona que había presentado en el convento solicitando su presencia con urgencia. Sin duda alguna ella siempre se caracterizó por poseer una gran belleza física como regalo de la genética unas pronunciadas caderas grandes que muy pocas mujeres altas poseían. Su contextura era delicada su cabellera negra y larga completamente lisa que se escondía recelosa en su hábito de monja que cubría su flequillo que le llegaba hasta los ojos, pero ella se lo peinaba. De ojos azul zafiro suave se quedó pensativa preguntándose, ¿Quién sería esa persona?

— ¿Partita de Búho no es así? —y la susodicha abrió sus delicados ojos en par—. Esa voz… ¿Será posible? ¿Mayura de Pavo? ¿Eres tú? Porque si es así es una enorme alegría volver a escuchar tu voz vieja compañera.

Se viro para encontrarse cara a cara con su antigua compañera. Mayura le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la joven novicia que no dejaba de parpadear ante la presencia de la santo femenina de plata más poderosa del santuario. Se dedicó a contemplar a una mujer alta y esbelta con el cabello largo de un color rubio igual de liso como el suyo que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Vestía muy moderna con un sostificado verde limón no cargaba sus vendas las cuales no eran necesarias. Sus ojos avellana se enfocaron en los de la monja que esperara que ella hablara.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Si claro… ese milagro que te hayas aquí en los Estados Unidos—aclaro caminando en dirección a la joven—He venido desde Grecia porque necesito hablar con el patriarca Shaka hay algo que debe saber, no es con referencia a nuestro mundo o con la creciente amenaza que representa Patch para nuestra princesa. Sino otra que tiene que ver con el mundo de los ángeles caídos y Nefilim. Es necesario que usted y el padre Shaka lo oiga.

— ¿No me digas…?—y Mayura asintió ella solo logro articular—. Esto ya me es preocupante si es así espérame aquí iré en busca del padre Shaka creo que es necesario, que compartas esa información lo más rápido posible.

 **The Bordelinde.**

—Señor Patch no era necesario que me pagara un almuerzo…—se apenó ella comiendo unos deliciosos tacos de camarones que el pelinegro le pidió. Saori jamás había probado comida mexicana pero por alguna razón le encanto. Más si se los preparaba él, que se tomó la molestia de prepararle sus tacos que le trajo la camarera. Tomaba un una limonada con raspadura—. Aun así quiero agradecerle ese gesto tan amable de su parte claro aunque, ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión con la paleta que se suponía que me iba a dar.

— ¿Eso está mejor? —pregunto Patch sumamente satisfecho de que Saori no protestara como el día que le ofrecía la paleta. Y aparte se dedicó a oler el delicioso perfume de su piel que era a rosas. No era un perfume sino su olor natural.

Él se atrevió a decirle—Y además hueles bien.

Era perfecto.

Les das riendas sueltas a las cursilerías, Jev. Contrólate. Cuerpo humano. Sangre de Athena. Matar.

—Gracias…—y el de la gorra se burló del rubor en el rostro de Saori y su corazón se aceleró ante el comentario seductor de Patch, solo logro emitir—Es un baño de rosas. Bueno utiliza jabón de rosas, champú y agua a temperatura.

—Y te desnudas. Conozco el ejercicio—le dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Eso pareció incomodarla hasta tal grado que Saori pegó su espalda al soporte de la silla. Sus comentarios le perturbaban hasta tal grado que solo conseguía que la niña le temiera, y sintiera demasiada repulsión sobre él. Como que ese sentimiento que se había negado aceptar comenzara a crecer muy fuertemente en su corazón.

— ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?! —se quejó Saori ya reincorporándose de su estado de conmoción—Sabe una cosa señor Patch será mejor que se guarde sus comentarios se lo agradecería cambiando el tema. Quiero que me responda una pregunta… ¿Cómo hizo usted el día para salvarme? ¿Acaso sabe hacer trucos mentales o qué? ¿Quién le enseño hacer esas acrobacias tan peligrosas? Será mejor que sea lo más sincero posible. ¿También como sabía que estaba en el centro comercial?

—Buen presentimiento—concluyo el reclinándose sobre la silla, ese gesto no fue del agrado de Saori— ¿Buen presentimiento? Si claro señor Cipriano como si yo le creyera eso. Usted tiene cara que le gusta acosar a las personas.

—Vaya que es fastidiaste a veces el que tus modales tan refinados, no te dejen hablar con normalidad en el bajo mundo. Y ya enserio con lo de señor Cipriano simplemente me puedes decir Patch, Ángel—le guiño el ojo provocando que ella pestañeara de la confusión.

—Pues fui criada así por lo que me cuesta hablarle a una persona de tú. Más si es un hombre—prosiguió Saori—. Por lo que intentaré decirle Patch sin tanta etiqueta formal, la verdad siendo honesta así fue como criaron. No sé, ¿Qué se sorprende? Si veo que sabe demasiado cosas de mí, más de lo que debería de saber un caballero de su calaña.

Saori se enfureció al darse cuenta que Patch le había dado vuelta a la conversación sobre lo ocurrido ese día en el centro comercial.

—Ahora que se atrevió a enunciar que soy demasiado formal para su burdo gusto. Yo estoy en todo mi derecho de reprocharle algo también en vista que se niega a responder mis preguntas o si las respuestas que me dan desconozco, ¿El cómo debo considerarlas? ¿Si está hablando en serio o no? Le diré lo irritante que encuentro que me apode Ángel delante de los miembros de la sociedad. Así como me pide que lo tutee yo le pediré lo mismo.

— ¿Te molesta que te diga Ángel? —declaro el sentándose bien dejando sus brazos sobre la mesa, y sus hombros se hallaban relajados. — ¿No te gusta? Si es así te puedo decir chiquita hermosa.

—No me interpretando mal no es que no me guste si no es que hay ciertos protocolos que los miembros de la nobleza debemos seguir, no es necesario que me detenga a explícaselo porque usted debe conocer las reglas. Si me dice de esa forma me estaría declarando de su propiedad —se ruborizó Saori por la mención de su otro apodo intento susurrar pero para su desgracia Patch la escucho. Provocando que se sonrojara aún más—Sin embargo, sus apodos son más gentiles por no decir agradables pero no le puedo decir eso o sentirá con derecho de decirme así por más que me encante, de los que Milo me solía colocar que ni vale la pena que se los mencione, su favorito era pequeña sabandija. O en otras ocasiones cuando no se recordaba ese apelativo me solía decir mocosa insolente. ¡Perdón es que sus sobrenombres son más cariñosos que los que mi novio me decía!

— ¿Tu novio te decía mocosa insolente? —agregó el interesado. —Se veía que era poco gentil con un hermoso angelito como tú, porque si fueras mi novia. Tu apodo definitivo sería ángel.

—Porque era una niña impertinente y arrogante, por no decir a veces quisquillosa. Muy molesta en mis tiempos. No importaba cuantas veces el me rechazara mis intentos de querer acercarme a su mundo querer saber todo sobre él, como las dos veces que me rechazo cuando yo le declare mis sentimientos hacía el…era por el factor edad yo era tan solo una niña de catorce años, y el hombre ya de 21 años de edad estaba prohibido una relación como la nuestra ante los ojos de la sociedad era socialmente inaceptable.

No comprendía porque de pronto le estaba platicando todas estas cosas, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómoda haciéndolo.

—Créeme si hubieras hecho eso conmigo yo no dudaría en atacar, y más si un hermoso angelito se me acerca para declararme sus sentimientos hacía mí. La edad nunca ha sido un impedimento para mi Ángel quiero que sepas eso…—oh, si el aun recordaba a esa pequeña Saori, de catorce años con quien accidentalmente se topó en el Delphic.

Saori se sintió tentada a decir algo más pero su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en su mochila. Por lo que le pidió disculpas con una respetuosa reverencia hacia el pelinegro que le devolvió el asentimiento de cabeza se dedicó a sacar el aparato de su bolsa abriendo la cremallera y así sacando su iPhone 4 blanco. Con un cover de cebra de color rosa y negro miro la pantalla… su tía Febe la estaba llamando lo que la extraño ya que su tía no la solía llamar a menos que fuera por algo importante pero le restó importancia y contesto.

—Bueno, hola, tía Febe. ¿Cómo está? ¿Y esta agradable sorpresa que usted me llama? —menciono Saori, y la gentil risa de la mujer se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—Lo sé Saori, espero que no sea un mal momento porque me he enterado por mi hermano Cronos lo que le sucedió a tu mayordomo mis más sinceras disculpas por eso. Sabes que de mi parte y de mi marido Océano seremos discretos. Pero no era por eso por el que te llamaba sino, para pedirte un favor… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me podías servir como un ejemplo para biología?

—Si algo de eso recuerdo… ¿Me necesitas para tus clases de Biología que das en las escuela que tienes? —pregunto ella, y Febe sonrió al otro lado de la línea—Si así es, porque la clase que estoy dando ahora es Reproducción Humana (Sexo), ya vamos por el capítulo del cortejo necesito que hagas de una modelo para mis estudiantes, pero claro necesito que traigas un amigo varón. ¿Conoces alguien que esté dispuesto a ser sujeto de prueba? Pero eso si tiene que tener una excelente química contigo.

— ¿Un hombre? Bueno si… tengo amigos varones pero si me dices que tenga una muy buena química conmigo…—alzo la mirada Saori, mirando fijamente a Patch. Lo que llamo la atención del pelinegro—. Si alguien… mi socio de negocios… el señor Patch Cipriano. No sabría decirte si él aceptara algo así, como ser parte de una clase de biología… él tiene una agenda muy ocupada.

—Trata de convencerlo por favor, te lo suplico. Los necesito a los dos para mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana.

— ¡¿Tan temprano?! —y la niña bajo la mirada ella quería ir a visitar a Shura, pero ya se comprometió. —Está bien… te prometo que estaremos temprano allí en la mañana.

— ¡Muchas gracias Saori sabía que podía contar contigo! —le agradeció la mujer, y colgó el teléfono. Y Saori se quitó el celular de la oreja y poseía una mirada entre sombría y perpleja se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Patch le sonreía con un brillo burlón. Solo logro gesticular— ¿Lecciones de biología? Mmmm, no es una mala idea Ángel.

—Se ve que disfruto de la conversación pero por lo que me acaba de decir. Intuyo que irá, ¿Cierto?

—Dale por hecho —dijo, y Saori sacó un papel de su mochila y escribió la dirección. —Aquí tiene esta es la dirección la clase de Biología es a las 8:00 punto de la mañana, por favor sea puntual.

El tomo el papel descuidadamente guardándoselo en el bolsillo de trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Una pregunta señor…Patch—declaró ella ya usando su nombre sin tantos títulos honoríficos lo que hizo que el caído sonriera maliciosamente ahora si la chiquita se estaba sintiendo más cómoda con su presencia. —Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerme para ese entonces, yo le dijera que lo quiero… ¿Le habría encantado ser mi novio?

—Si hablamos de ti, te diría que estaría fascinado de serlo.

—Claro porque hablo con el experto que sabe todo sobre mí.

Si estaba siendo sarcástica pero no le importaba.

—Saori…—y tanto Patch como Saori voltearon para ver desde el rabillo de su ojo, a Pandora quien había venido desde la estación de policía para hablar con ella. Lo que provoco que la niña desviara la mirada le cambiara tan rápido. Y la pelinegra se percató de la presencia de ángel caído se espantó solo logro gesticular— ¿P-a-tch tu aquí?

— ¿Se conocen? —grito Saori sumamente sorprendida.

—Si Ángel su padre es uno de mis tantos clientes vaya déjame decirte que tremendo espectáculo hubo debido haber montado para que el mayordomo de Ángel terminara en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió—dijo con calma. Su sonrisa ya no era tan seductora, encantadora como solía mostrarle a Saori, sino fácil y cruel.

— ¿Lo sabes todo? —se sobresaltó Pandora—No claro que lo sabes Saori tuvo que haberte dicho algo, Saori perdona que te siguiera hasta este restaurante de comida mexicana pero creo que las dos tenemos una conversación pendiente por lo que creo si podemos negociar…no quiero que Shura vaya a la cárcel te lo juró. Lo que hago es sacrificarme para que él pueda ser feliz no atado a algo que no puede ser.

—Pero yo no, de aquí en adelante lo que tengas que decirme se lo puedes decir a mi abogado pero desde ahora si te digo a Shura no lo verás nunca más después de lo que paso. Me encargaré de que eso pase si me disculpan me tengo que ir al baño…—se incorporó Saori encaminándose en dirección al baño dejando completamente solos a Patch y a Pandora.

Cuando la niña se halla completamente lejos la pelinegra se armó de valor para encarar al ex arcángel. Decirle: Se lo del sacrifico que pretendes hacer con Saori porque en su vena corre sangre divina. Porque es la verdadera diosa Athena desde ahora te vengo que voy a hacer todo lo necesario para denunciarte con los ángeles vengadores. Para que te manden de una vez para siempre al infierno embustero. Lo que le piensas hacer a Saori es imperdonable…claro si tipos como tu no tienen conciencia. Tu no mereces estar cerca de un alma tan pura con alguien tan cruel y oscuro como lo fuiste arcángel aun no comprendo, ¿Cómo puedes ser una creación de dios? Si eres un ángel creado por Yahveh deberías de tener pureza en tu alma…me cuesta creer, ¿Qué fuiste líder de la cátedra de los 7 más poderosos arcángeles?

La adrenalina picada en la piel de Pandora. Muy tarde para retirar que ella sabía perfectamente su identidad verdadera, lo que fue antes de caer era bien sabido que Patch detestaba la gente que supiera más del de lo que deberían. Pero aun así aunque Saori y ella no fueran exactamente amigas no se merecía que la sacrificaran para obtener un cuerpo humano solo porque un oscuro y hedonista ángel caído le placiera hacerlo.

Los ojos del ángel eran tan negros que ahora se tornaron mucho más oscuros de lo normal. Las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon asomando una sonrisa macabra. Se incorporó de su asiento dejando ver su impotente altura, eso le encantaba que no se fuera de rodeos.

—Veo que lo sabes todo, bien hagamos esto rápido antes que llegue Ángel.

—Tienes el descaro de llamarla Ángel si ella no vale para nada ti a menos…—hablo Pandora tratando de lucir su impasible rostro pero le estaba costando, ya que Patch no dejaba de verla con esa mirada tan oscura y depredadora— ¿Te estás enamorado de ella no es así? Porque muy bien pudiste acabar con su vida tan fácilmente sin necesidad de esperar que ella haga un sacrificio entregando su vida voluntariamente como lo dice el libro de Enoc. Como te dijeron. Donde dicen que una descendiente de tu vasallo Nefilim debe ser sacrificada aquí simplemente aquí el camino lo tienes fácil, lo mejor no habrá testigos porque simplemente les vas a borrar la memoria. Sabes que me alegro de que te enamores de ella, porque jamás será para ti… no cuando descubra lo que tienes planeado hacerle porque yo se lo diré.

—Estás caminando en una línea muy delgada Pandora, no me hagas sacarte del medio como lo he hecho con muchas personas que se han interpuesto en mi camino. Si me conoces bien sabes que siempre voy por lo que quiero—su voz era amenazadora, fría y calculadora que le puso los pelos de punta—Así yo tú me mantendría al margen de esta situación si no quieres resultar lastimada, no le dirás nada. Ella no te creería de todas formas. Porque no vaya a hacer que te corte la lengua en pedazos. Saori es mía me entendiste, lo que deje de hacer con ella o no es asunto tuyo. No estoy enamorado de ella, me vuelve loco si pero yo, me atrae es verdad pero nunca me enamoro. Eso no va conmigo.

Coloco un truco mental de invisibilidad haciéndolos desaparecer a los dos, del restaurante.

—Mátame si quieres… de todas formas mi vida es un desastre…—lo desafío la joven devolviéndose la misma mirada—. Como el juramento de sangre que le obligaste hacer a Cronos hace casi 16 años. Si yo no consigo decir las cosas, él lo hará y ya verás que Saori se irá de tu lado.

—Otra cosa si me entero que haces llorar y torturar a mi chica, considérate una mujer en problemas.

— ¿Tu chica? —se sorprendió Pandora, ahora si no estaba entendiendo nada—. Ella no es tu chica Patch no es nada tuyo simplemente son socios de negocios que comparten un negocio en común pero fuera de eso, no son nada ni siquiera ella siente lo mismo por ti. ¡Te tiene miedo! ¡Deja de manipular las cosas a tu antojo, acepta que ella no te ve bajo esa luz! Juró que haré todo lo posible para salvarle la vida de la boca del demonio como tú.

— Veo que no has entendido la lección Pandora—y el intento acercarse a ella dispuesto a darle una lección, pero de pronto los dos escucharon la voz Saori que se acercaba él se introdujo, en la mente de Pandora borrándole esta conversación que sostuvieron.

Le borro la memoria por completo dejándola en blanco, sin ningún memento de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Le dijo: "No recordaras esta conversación mantente al margen". Y quito la ilusión de invisibilidad.

— ¿Eh? —se quejó Pandora, al darse cuenta que no se acordaba en lo absoluto como fue que llego hasta el restaurante Bordelinde. Unos segundos le tomo acordarse de que vino a intentar hacer una última negociación con Saori por Shura, y sintió que alguien la observaba vio desde su rabillo a Patch. Su piel se erizo totalmente ante la sola presencia de él, y Saori se acercó a ellos dos les pregunto preocupada—. ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba?

—No nada Ángel solo le decía a la señorita presente que no te volviera hacer llorar sino se las verá conmigo…—y ese comentario provoco el sonrojo de Saori que no espero que Patch se preocupara por ella, y que Pandora se ruborizara de la pena. —Si ya terminaste de comer te puedo llevar de regreso a la estación de policía.

—Saori sé que no merezco tu perdón. Créeme yo me odio más pero tienes que escucharme enserio, tu no conoces las verdaderas razones por las cuales tuve que hacer lo que hice…si me dejarás explicarte mis motivos no te pido que me perdones pero por lo menos para que me entiendas…—insistía Pandora, pero Saori le negó con la cabeza indicándole que no siguiera perdiendo su tiempo.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón sino a Shura…—aclaro Saori, y recogió su mochila colocando un billete de veinte dólares para la camarera, le dijo algo a Patch un poco avergonzada si podía llevarla de regreso a la estación. Él asintió, se retiró afuera en dirección en busca de la motocicleta—Saori—la llamo Pandora—No confíes Patch mantente alejada de él, hay algo dentro de ese hombre que no me trae buena espina. No me gustaría que te ilusionaras por alguien que no te merece.

— ¿Qué? —continuo Saori.

—Sé que ahora me odias por lo que paso pero al menos acepta un consejo de mi parte no te enamores de él, no es de fiar. Oculta un oscuro secreto que no me gustaría que te enteraras, tampoco creas en todo lo que te dice tu abuelo él también te esconde algo.

— ¿Esconderme de que hablas Pandora? ¿Cómo te atreves acusar a mi abuelo de ocultarme un secreto? —se quejó Saori pero Pandora no dijo más se retiró con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Su misterio preocupo a Saori pero le susurro algo diciendo que no era la única. Salió afuera del restaurante donde lo esperaba Patch sentado a horcadas sobre la motocicleta con una mirada sombría.

 **Celda.**

—Entonces déjame ver si entendí dices que no solo Patch está detrás del ama Depranon. —menciono Shura con sus manos apoyadas en los barrotes de la celda, y Kardia asintió—Según me contó Degel hay cuatro personas más dos de ellas las conocemos bien son Lucifer y Youma que consiguió escapar del infierno tenlo por seguro que no ha venido con las mejores intenciones.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso contigo maniático de las espadas. No hay que descartar que el ángel caído sea un peligro…—y Kardia bajo más la voz, le susurro—Aquí lo preocupante son los otros dos que te conté uno de ellos ya ha realizado sus movimientos. Ha logrado bloquear a Shaka y a Saga que son maestros de las ilusiones. Lo que me hace pensar que la persona que hizo esto no es un humano corriente o que este entrenado bajo el conocimiento del cosmos sino…

—Un inmortal que no se rigüe bajo las leyes del cosmos pero si de los poderes de Yahveh—aseguro Shura—.Dime alguna vez has escuchado, ¿De la antigua y maligna raza de los Nefilim?

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta del pelinegro se lo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No lo sabes verdad? Los Nefilim son una raza de gigantes que habitaban en la tierra de Canaán eso fue en el momento de la conquista israelita. Son producto de los hijos de dios óseo ángeles caídos desterrados del cielo que se casaron o en otros casos se aparearon con las mujeres humanas. Nacieron por la arrogancia de los ángeles que quisieron vengarse de sus verdugos del cielo por eso nació esta raza…no estaba destinada habitar en la tierra…uno de los precursores de la señorita Saori es un Nefilim.

— ¿Son como los Lemurianas o muvianos o yo que sé? —y Shura lo pensó pero le negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué tienen esos Nefilim de diferentes con los muvianos?

—No poseen el conocimiento del cosmos como nosotros, pero si heredan ciertas características de sus padres. Poseen el ADN de los ángeles por lo tanto son mitad humanos y mitad ángel caído. Fuerza sobrehumana, estatura descomunal un ejemplo para que me entiendas bien. Un hombre Nefilim promedio mide aproximadamente del 1,95 para arriba y una mujer no pasa del 1,84 en adelante. Contextura corpulenta son más fuertes que los caballeros y los humanos…mucho más resistentes. Pueden hacer ilusiones, trucos mentales, poner bajo hipnosis. No recuerdo exactamente qué otras cosas ellos hacían…su cultura es la hebrea…no tiene nada que ver con las razas que están registradas en los pergaminos del santuario.

Kardia se mostró sorprendido si bien era cierto ellos desconocían sobre el mundo de los ángeles caídos, Nefilim y arcángeles. Y es que en sus clases de mitología del mundo, estudio de distintas razas, seres de especies no se incluían esa raza. Que se mantenía a bajo perfil de ellos en otro espacio. Uno que para ellos era totalmente desconocido y por no decir no conocían las reglas del mismo.

Disfruten espero que le gusten.


	8. Capitulo N6

**Buenas noches a todos desde aquí en la ciudad de Panamá, son las 12:12 de la madrugaba pero igual estoy aquí para hacer la actualización de la novela que poco a poco nos estamos adentro al verdadero mundo de los ángeles caídos, Nefilim y arcángeles. Estoy tratando de seguir el libro lo cual no es sencillo ya que aquí las cosas ocurren de un modo distinto a lo que recurre en el libro de Patch.**

 **Por lo que me está costando más trabajo ajustarme.**

 **DaanaF: Hola como siempre mi lectora recurrente sweettie…jajajaja me encanta como le dices el señorito oscuro…si como te dije poco a poco conocerás las grandes habilidades de Patch si como te explique ya anteriormente no es alguien que puedes tomar a la ligera tan fácilmente…yo tu que me mantengo como Pandora alejada…si me pareció que ese manga se acerca un poco más a la historia de Hush Hush por lo que decidí usar sus elementos…te lo agradezco…tranquila de Shura sabrás más en este capítulo. De Youma y Lucifer sabrás más en el siguiente capítulo no son ellos como te dije. Pero muy pronto conocerás a medida que lees, ¿Quién es realmente?**

 **Capítulo No6**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel-(Three Days Grace.)**

 **Mansión Depranon, Sala de Estar. Piano.**

Saori no dejaba de mirar fijamente el amanecer reflejar los hermosos jardines y laberintos de su residencia desde la ventana de una de las tantas salas de estar de su mansión. Incluso ni el dedicarse a contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza le quitaba la horrible sensación que oprimía su pecho. O no quisiese reconocerlo. Anoche algo perturbo su cosmos mientras ella dormía.

Hace ya varios años que sabía que era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, lo supo gracias a sus poderes curativos. La diosa griega de la guerra. Sin embargo, al saber su verdadero proceder divino era como un anuncio que muy pronto las fuerzas del mal volverían a surgir desde los más confines profundos de la tierra, y haber ocultado su cosmos por años para que ningún dios se percatara no fue tarea fácil. Y ahora estaba con el riesgo de tener que luchar completamente sola ante la marea ya que en el santuario existía otra joven que alegaba ser Atenea cuando en realidad Saori sabía que eso no era cierto, al contrario ella necesitaba demostrarles a sus queridos caballeros que vivían en el santuario de Atenas en Grecia que ella era la auténtica diosa.

Se acomodó una tira de su camisón de seda celeste que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla con una tela algo transparente que daba el panorama de una segunda paño por abajo. Con adornos de ruchas en el bordado que cubría el área de su pecho por arriba de su busto, con un pequeño lazo que sobresalía encima entre la separación de las ruchas. De tiras largas no cargaba ninguna bata que cubriera sus hombros.

Se hallaba completamente descalza como era de costumbre. No se colocó sus pantuflas de conejo que usaba para dormir. Por lo que sus pies besaban el piso mármol muy frío por las temperaturas del aire acondicionado que mantenía fresca la residencia.

Cerró sus ojos con delicadeza recargando su cabeza sobre el respaldar del alféizar de la ventana permitiéndose así perderse dentro de sus pensamientos que eran demasiados para su gusto. Su sueño que parecía más un recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas a través de las reencarnaciones a lo largo de la historia como la diosa Atenea que se presentaron en su mente, el problema que enfrentaba Shura tenía grandes posibilidades de ir a juicio por culpa de Pandora, las extrañas palabras de ella con relación a Patch y a su abuelo. Una cosa que le avergonzaba mucho acordarse quería guardarlo en lo más profundo de su mente como un recuerdo olvidado.

Soñó que él y ella se hallaban parados sobre un balcón. Ese que suele salir en las antiguas películas románticas con un detalle un poco diferente a esas piezas de mármol el de su sueño era más parecido a los palacios griegos estaban cubiertos de arreglos florares de diversas clases de flores muy hermosas que le daban un aire tan fantástico. Los dos vestían túnicas griegas. La de Patch era de color negro profundo como el color de sus ojos… no cargaba su andrajosa gorra sino que tenía su cabello negro ondulado y algo esponjado como solían utilizar el pueblo mediterráneo en esa época y la suya era blanca con un cinturón dorado que delineaba muy bien sus curvas. Su cabello estaba semirecogido dejando caer una cascadas de rizos preciosos.

Recordó que ladeo las cejas, ante un comentario tan sarcástico que el pelinegro anunció sobre algo que ella no entendía que tenía que ver con la conversación que sostenían. Se sintió un poco acosada por la mirada tan penetrante que en ese instante colocaba el pelinegro cuando se distrajo de una hermosa mariposa que volaba en su campo visual, provocando que una hermosa sonrisa se alzara en las comisuras de sus labios ante esa bella criatura que se posó sobre los pétalos de una flor. De pronto sintió los dedos de Patch sobre su barbilla obligándola a girar su rostro para que quedara cara a cara con el suyo consiguiendo así apretar sus labios con los de niña que abrió los ojos impresionada por la acción de él.

Saori se quedó perpleja, sin poder disfrutar su beso al principio pero después de unos segundos ella se lo devolvió, gozando que él tuviera el descaro de besarla primero. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron bastante. Sabía que no solo era capricho de ella, sino más de él, no comprendía como se había tardado tanto por intentar este momento. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada para percatarse que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un gentil rosa. No se creía lo que veía…pero no se culpaba por alguna razón llevaba días fantaseando con besar a Patch desde que le acerco su rostro más el suyo para poder estar a su nivel.

Tanto así que esa imagen la había estado torturando desde hace días, no la dejaba empaz le causaba una horrible opresión en su pecho. Un dolor agudo que nunca tuvo la gentileza de experimentar en toda su vida ni siquiera cuando intentaba acercarse a Milo… sentía… como su corazón le gritaba que no aceptara que esos sentimientos crecieran cada día más porque si lo hacía tenía un leve presentimiento que solo le traerán penurias a lo largo de su vida. Recordó las palabras de Camus en una ocasión que tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar. "Siento que debes mantener tu relación con Patch lo más estrictamente profesional no permitas que él se involucre contigo a un nivel personal. Él no es muy bueno para ti."

— ¿No sé qué me pasa con usted señor Patch? Porque no puedo simplemente… olvidarlo—se preguntó Saori confundida—. ¿Qué me pasa? No te puedes enamorar del señor Cipriano el... acuérdate de la promesa que le hiciste a Milo. Juraste que sería tu único amor.

Ya agotada de sus propios pensamientos desbordados redirigiéndose a dos lados. Los problemas de Shura y sus sentimientos por Patch y hallando inquietante las palabras de Pandora. Se acercó al piano coloco su delicada mano sobre las teclas del mismo.

Miro con melancolía el piano negro cerro los ojos se acordaron de algo. La última vez que ella tocó el piano fue para el cumpleaños número veinte dos de Milo que le hizo esa petición que le tocara una pieza. Se sentó en la butaca y comenzó a tocar una pieza que a ella le encantaba tocar cuando era una niña pequeña la tonada de Mozart sonata en fa mayor movimiento I, que una de sus profesores de música inculcó.

Un sonido triste llegó por los pasillos de la mansión. Cobijando a los habitantes de la gran residencia la melodía que Saori tocaba.

 **Six Flags Over Georgia, 275 Riverside Parkway Southwest, Austell, GA 30168.** **Arcángel.**

Patch salió de una de las gacetas de mantenimiento. Que se encontraban debajo de la montaña rusa del Arcángel o una réplica exacta de la montaña original en Maine. Pudo admirar el sol saliendo de su escondite reflejando todo el horizonte dándole a entender al pelinegro que no podían ser más de las 6:10 de la mañana. Si bien era demasiado temprano para estar fuera de la cama pero el simplemente sabía que tendría un día ocupado por lo que necesitaba estar parado desde altas horas del día.

Y se detuvo por unos instantes para admirar la montaña rusa.

Él soltó un suspiro mientras al ver la vacía montaña rusa. Le trago recuerdos, de aquel día hace siglos atrás lo desterraron del cielo una noche de agosto.

… **flash back…**

 **Templo Principal De Los Arcángeles. 1565.**

Ese día había regresado de ver aquella mujer humana que llamo poderosamente su atención. No esa palabra era muy poco a lo que realmente esa mujer le causa en sí mismo, un sentimiento de lujuria total que lo volvía loco en su totalidad. Su pecado fue descubierto por los seis restantes miembros de la cátedra de los siete más poderosos arcángeles que lo llevaron hasta el templo principal donde los esperaban los demás.

—Jev—menciono Uriel volando hasta colocarse enfrente del— ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas engañarnos a todos? ¿Coqueteando con humanas? Acabas de romper la regla más sagrada de toda una regla que tú mismo escribiste hace cuatrocientos años atrás.

—Ningún ángel de cualquier rango jerárquico puede enamorarse de un humano. Si es un ángel masculino de una mujer humana se da el caso viceversa si en ese caso es un ángel mujer tampoco puede enamorarse de un humano que está hecho de polvo de tierra. —declaro con cinismo Eitam mientras Aioria, lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos verdes ya estaba temiendo lo peor para su amigo y líder.

Jev los miraba con los ojos negros a los seis que no dejaban de verlo. En realidad él no estaba enamorado de esa chica humana. El solo quería… salir de esta agobiante rutina que poseía todos los días de toda su existencia como ángel… necesitaba sentir… esa sensación caliente que habla… el calor de un cuerpo humano. En el cielo todo era totalmente frívolo, blanquecino, hielo y lleno de humedad que su cuerpo no lo sentía a través del tacto, su alma si lo percibía. Si esa chica humana era capaz de emocionar su alma. Un alma demasiado cruel que se había perdido hace millones de años.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunto el mirando a los demás arcángeles.

Los ojos de todos estallaron en llamas ante la pregunta de él, con un tono tan despreocupado.

—Te desterraremos. El líder de los siete y patriarca del cielo el más cercano a dios, no puede dar ese ejemplo tan vulgar al resto de la comunidad angelical. Así que dile adiós a tu cargo, tus poderes y tus alas… arcángel.

…fin del flash back…

Regreso a la realidad sintiendo que su teléfono sonaba lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros para mirar el mensaje de texto. Soltó una carcajada al saber quién era el remitente.

Aioria.

Tarado estamos en Atlanta, decidimos venirnos a vivir aquí. Así que ven a recogernos inmediatamente.

Le apago el equipo y lo volvió a meter dentro de sus pantalones. Se encaminó al Harley se subió en ella, la encendió y acelero al aeropuerto para recibir a sus amigos. O guiarlos hasta su nuevo hogar.

 **City of Atlanta Police Department, 1001 Cherokee Ave SE, Atlanta, GA 30315.**

 **Celda.**

—Shura Casanovas tienes visitas—hablo Basso golpeando las rejas de la celda del pelinegro, que se incorporó de su lugar de descanso acomodándose su camisa a medio abotonar, y se levantó sentándose derecho su voz era muy fría y seca. — ¿Quién ha venido a verme?

—Eh, tranquilo, no es la muchacha de pelo negro por si preguntas, es alguien que dice que te conoce. Es una joven asiática que aún no puedo precisar su nacionalidad… ¿Le digo que pase? —le pregunto Basso, y Shura asintió le dijo—Claro puede decirle a Yoshino que pase.

—Bien anda pasa—le grito Basso le permitió a una joven japonesa muy bella cuya apariencia era exactamente igual a Tomoe salvo que el color de sus ojos rojizos profundo, y vestía un vestido azul profundo que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla con ruchas en el bordado del escote. A lado de los botones y un cinturón en forma de lazo. Unas bailarinas de gamuza rojas la joven lo admiraba con su expresión preocupada—. ¡Por Hades Shura entonces lo que dijo el señor Sísifo es cierto, ¿Realmente esa bruja te mando a la cárcel? Que si es así ojalá se pudra en el maldito infierno por lo que hizo.

Él quiso desviar la conversación a otro punto que si era más importante dejando a un segundo plano su situación legal o más bien el embrollo en que Pandora lo había metido con su traición. No por su egoísmo y el por su estúpida ceguera. En una cárcel de miseria donde él fue arrojado a lo profundo de un pozo por la persona que más amaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en California estudiando en tu curso de diseño de moda—y Yoshino le sonrío—. Pues recibí la noticia de la señorita Saori que fuiste arrestado injustamente eso no se hace, por eso vine para hacerte compañía en esta dura travesía que estás afrontando. Aparte despreocúpate por mi curso salí de vacaciones tendré dos meses para estar aquí Shura.

—Entiendo, pero aun así, no debes dejar desatendido tus estudios.

—Claro en eso estoy de acuerdo…—aclaró ella mientras se acomodaba su vestido—. Otra cosa ahora que estoy aquí quiero aprovecharte para preguntarte sobre un tema que dejamos inconcluso hace dos meses atrás por Skype que nos has querido volver a tocar por temor, a que mis sospechas sean ciertas. ¿Es cierto que Saori Depranon Kido es la verdadera reencarnación de Atenea? No mi hermana gemela Tomoe si es cierto, lo que mi corazón me dice ten la decencia de decírmelo.

Shura la miro con curiosidad pero sentía el deseo de decirle la verdad que sus sospechas eran ciertas pero algo lo detenía. Le decía que no lo hiciera se quedara callado. Y las palabras simplemente no le salían de la garganta se quedaban atascadas allí sin querer ser emitidas.

Es que no era algo fácil de reconocer el imperdonable error que cometieron todos, no el santuario en sí. Especialmente el santo más leal a la diosa Atenea. Peco en arrogancia al decirse así mismo que mientras viva su diosa no le sucediera nada que siempre estaría completamente seguro, cuando eso ni siquiera era cierto. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se retumbó dentro de Yoshino, y eso obligo a Shura a nada más responderle.

—La señorita Athena se encuentra bien Kardia y Galán la están cuidando —comenzó Shura, y la joven lo comprendió era cierto Saori era la verdadera reencarnación de la diosa griega de la guerra—. Por eso te pediré un favor quiero que estés con ella en todo momento eso implica también incluirte en las estupideces que suele hacer la señorita Sky. Necesito que le mantengas el ojo a Patch Cipriano.

— ¿Qué con el señor Patch? —se escuchó la voz de Saori que en ese instante llegaba acompañada de dos de sus mejores amigas.

La castaña vestía un suéter rojo vino de lana de manga larga por debajo de la misma llevaba una blusa blanca, vaqueros azul remangados que le llegaban arriba del tobillo con algunas manchas más claras que la tela de la prenda, y bailarinas amarillas sencillas de gamuza. Su cabello se hallaba recogido en cola de caballo. Traía consigo el desayuno que le preparo especialmente para Shura que ella misma se tomó la molestia de cocinarle. Casandra lucía un vestido bastante llamativo por no decir peculiar que consistía en un suéter blanco con rayas semi transparente con una falda del mismo patrón de diseño pero en negro con cinturón azabache. Su calzado eran unas zapatillas converse blancas degastadas por el tiempo.

No dejaba de bostezar continuamente, no era su horario de estar despertada por lo tanto era normal que se la pasara bostezando todo el trayecto hasta la estación de policía esto solo lo hacía por una amiga como lo era Saori a quien le tenía un cariño demasiado especial. Mii lucía un vestido floreado muy elegante y acorde a su elevada posición social de un color gris con rojo de manga corta con un escote en forma de V. En el centro de la costura poseía un lazo que amarraba más el traje, y unas bailarinas blancas su acostumbrado cabello rizado suelto. No cargaba mucho de maquillaje. Casandra si paso un poco más de la cuenta con respecto a la base pero igual ella siempre se veía muy bien, no se le veía recargado sino todo lo contrario lucía muy glamurosa.

Saori no cargaba maquillaje ni una gota, es que todavía se sentía algo cohibida con la sugerencia que le dio Patch hace una semana atrás sobre que se veía mejor al natural. Recalcándole que sus pecas le hacían ver muy juvenil e infantil. Lo peor que cuando se vio al espejo esta mañana se percató que el pelinegro tenía mucha razón, eso la irrito e incómodo a la vez. El saber que su rostro se veía muy bien con muy poco maquillaje, que realzaba su belleza.

— ¿Yoshino? —se sorprendió Saori pero no pudo evitar sonreír con gentileza, la estimada también—. Oh, por dios, pero que alegría verte aquí en Georgia pensé que todavía estabas en Los Ángeles cursando tu curso de diseño de moda.

—Estoy de vacaciones afortunadamente estas cayeron justo en esta época del año, más ahora por el problema de Shura. Por lo tanto, estaré dos meses aquí haciéndoles compañía espero que no sea molestia… —tanto Casandra como Mii sonrieron le negaron con la cabeza, pero Saori se rio con dulzura— ¿Molestia? Al contrario eres bienvenida estoy segura de cuando Vee te vea se pondrá muy feliz, créeme dirá que estas vacaciones de verano serán épicas.

—Lo sé, la gran diva Vee y yo nos tenemos que poner al día.

—Buenos días señor español, ¿Cómo durmió? —declaro Casandra colocando sus manos sobre las rejas—… le trajimos desayuno. Bueno en realidad la que se lo trajo fue Saori que se despertó desde muy temprano para prepararle esta delicia culinaria espero que lo disfrute.

— ¿Todo está bien? ¿Verdad? —sonrió Mii colocándose enfrente del pelinegro—Le traemos buenas noticias que de seguro le alegraran el día. La señorita ha conseguido sacarlo de la cárcel gracias a las negociaciones que sostuvo con la cabeza de la familia Heinstein de demostrar su inocencia, aunque eso obligo a Pandora que dijera las cosas como realmente sucedieron pero lo que me hace pensar, ¿En qué métodos usó? Espero que no se halle visto obligada a usar el método de la manipulación. Porque si es así, eso va con los principios que su familia le inculcó desde niña.

Y Shura no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras imaginándose a Saori distorsionando a Pandora para que dijera la verdad de como realmente sucedieron las cosas, no siguiera mintiendo como lo hizo ayer en el interrogatorio en el que fue sometida por el detective Basso.

Lo que avergonzó mucho a Saori provocando que las tres muchachas se burlaran de ella.

—Solo quería que se hiciera justicia eso es todo, otra cosa yo te prometo que no tendrás que verla jamás… —se apenó un poco Saori que le tendió la bolsa que cargaba, y Shura la aceptaba gustoso de la niña se tomara la molestia de cocinarle. Aunque ella siempre fue así de gentil y buena tanto que en verdad él debía volver a hacer su juramento a su diosa. Porque la verdadera se hallaba parada enfrente de la parada con su dulce y cálido cosmos envolviendo tenuemente su cuerpo. —Porque parte del trato es que no tendrás asistir como mi mayordomo a los eventos que la familia Heinstein organiza de eso se encargara Degel que se ofreció, ni tampoco para la boda que si se celebrara el lunes por la tarde. Puedes tomarte el libre eso es lo único que te pido, espero que escuches mi petición.

—Yo creo que le harías bien hacerle caso a la señorita Saori, que tal que nos vamos al bar a tomar unos buenos cocteles me lo debes…—le ofreció Yoshino tratando de así captar la atención del español.

—No mejor aún mi hermana necesita pareja para una fiesta de cumpleaños, ella me pidió el favor si usted amablemente se puede ofrecer. Si no le doy respuesta hoy al medio día se va a enojar mucho…—se apresuró a decir Casandra, obligando a Shura a mirarla fijamente—. No estoy bromeando al contrario antes de salir de la casa, ella vino a mi habitación hacerme esa petición. Sé que en estos momentos no está en condiciones en pensar en citas pero me gustaría que hiciera ese favor por ella.

—Está bien solo porque la señorita Dayana se lo pidió. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? —y Casandra lo miro fijamente—. Pero tienes razón…lo que deseo ahora es rehacer mi vida por lo tanto tendré que sacar a Pandora de la misma, señorita se lo agradezco. Por el desayuno, me dijo Kardia que tiene que participar en una clase de reproducción humana.

—Sí, y mi compañero masculino el señor Patch—y eso sorprendió a todos especialmente a Shura que sintió que sus defensas en alto ante la sola mención del ángel—. Perdón es que mi tía Febe me pidió que necesitara un compañero que tuviera una excelente química conmigo, el señor Cipriano es el único hasta ahora goza de esa cualidad. Quiero que estés tranquilo Mii, entrara al salón conmigo. Casandra será la asistente de mi tía. Vee una estudiante más junto con Shunrei.

—No me tranquiliza del todo pero sé que ellas mantendrán un ojo sobre usted—hablo Shura con frialdad, y Saori se sintió regañada por su mayordomo—. No es secreto que ese tipo no me agrada, ni mucho menos que ahora esté más cerca de él con ese negocio, que ambos están haciendo. Si pudiera salir ahora mismo le pediría que me permita ir unos minutos a la mansión a cambiarme y acompañarla.

—Shura ya te dije que todo estará bien además estaremos rodeados de estudiantes.

—Eso es verdad pero si él le pone una sola mano encima, le diremos a Mii que le dé una lección que jamás se olvide…—agregó Casandra orgullosa apuntando a la rubia que se estremeció un poco, pero no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

—Jesús ellas no saben nada. ¿Verdad? —se quejó telepáticamente Yoshino a través de su cosmo, y el simplemente le respondió—. Mii sospecho que de alguna otra forma se tuvo que enterar pero ni la señorita Saori y Casandra saben nada, acerca de la verdadera identidad de Patch. Desconocen que es un ángel caído desterrado del cielo, por lo tanto es preferible que se mantengan a oscuras por ahora…hasta que podamos frenarlo.

— ¿Frenarlo? Muy buena suerte con eso, mira hay algo que tengo que confesarte. Es mejor esperar a que ellas se vayan para poder explicártelo todo. Sin embargo antes necesitamos salir de dudas primero antes de comentártelo.

Los dos desviaron su mirada en dirección a Saori que se hallaba muy sumisa en su conversación con Mii y Casandra eso les dio algo de alivio porque debían reconocer que por ahora era mejor que ella no se enterara de absolutamente nada por su propia salud mental.

Unos minutos más tarde Saori se disculpó alegando que llegaría tarde a clases. Bueno en realidad a la clase de reproducción humana que impartía por la profesora Febe. Shura y Yoshino asintieron con la cabeza permitiéndose el permiso para poder retirarse pero no sin antes decirle a Shura que en media hora Galan vendría a recogerlo para llevarlo de regreso a la mansión.

 **The Ritz-Carlton, Atlanta, 181 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30303.** **Habitación de Pandora.**

— ¡Señorita Heinstein! —grito Cheshire su mayordomo personal de la señorita Pandora Heinstein que en ese mismo instante estaba parado con una bandeja de plata con el desayuno para la doncella de cabello negro con una mano sostenía la pieza de cristal y con la otra tocaba la puerta, sin embargo. No recibía ningún permiso por parte de la joven para poder entrar a su habitación—. ¿Puedo pasar le traje su desayuno? ¿Señorita?

—Vete Cheshire…no deseo ver a nadie…—agregó Pandora con tristeza—. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar sola…despreocúpate por mi apetito puesto no tengo hambre, no la he tenido desde ayer.

— ¡Pero señorita Pandora! ¡Su padre me ha pedido, no me ha exigido que le entregue este desayuno. Porque usted no puede descuidar su salud! —le trato de insistir en un intento de convencer a su ama de al menos probar algo de bocado, sin embargo logro poner en peor estado de humor a Pandora que le grito totalmente enfurecida—¡Déjame! ¡No deseo ver a nadie! ¡Dile a mi padre que no me importa si no pruebo un bocado de comida, prefiero eso antes de tener que pasar por lo que estoy pasando ahora!

Cheshire se estremeció ante los gritos de Pandora pero no le quedó más remedio, que respetar sus deseos de su señorita que le estaba pidiendo que le diera algo de privacidad que ahora necesitaba. Para desahogar su dolor. Le tomo unos segundos en que se debatía si el entrar o no. A las finales decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

Con un asentimiento, el joven de cabellera blanca se fue de la escena, con la bandeja.

Mientras dentro recamara las cosas eran mucho más sombrías. Se respiraba un aire de tristeza e soledad enorme que se te calaba en los huesos. La joven yacía sentada en el suelo con su espalda pegada al respaldar de la cama con su acostumbrado pijama negro que consistía un suéter de tiras negros, y pantalones negros largos con lunares blancos. Su cabello estaba desmarañado, sus ojos irritados y rojos de tanto llorar, se llevó a su boca una botella de vino suizo. Se tomó un trago grande bebiéndose todo el contenido de la botella. Quiso llorar de nuevo pero esta vez al sentir el líquido atorado en su garganta como no deseando bajar no fue hasta dos minutos que se obligó bajar todo. Soltó un gemido ahogado solo pudo decir.

—Soy una maldita egoísta…Saori tiene razón…lo peor que no puedo hacer nada para remediar el error que he cometido. Le cause un daño irreparable—y Pandora tiro la botella a un lado de ella, cerró sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, y lloró desconsoladamente—. Shura nunca te lo dije pero la primera vez que te vi en aquella fiesta que organizo la familia Polaris hace cuatro años atrás en su casa de playa por motivos de las festividades del cumpleaños de la hija mayor de la familia, tal vez no lo notaste pero yo no dejaba de verte porque nunca…vi alguien tan fiero, honorable y poderoso como tú. Yo le tenía tanta envidia a Saori porque ella poseía al mejor mayordomo de todos a pesar de su aire incivilizado, que le servía con tanta lealtad.

Le volvió a dar otro trago a su botella de vino, para darse cuenta que se hallaba completamente vacío ese era un vivo ejemplo de mostrarle cual indefensa se sentía realmente. Por no decir muy sola. Recargo su cabeza sobre el respaldar de la cama mientras buscaba la forma de acabar con este dolor que le desgarraba el pecho, hasta dejarla agobiada.

 **Maynard H. Jackson, Jr. High School, 801 Glenwood Ave SE, Atlanta, GA 30312.**

Saori aparco su mini cooper en el estacionamiento asignado para estudiantes dentro del colegio uno en el cual la castaña jamás había visto eso era algo compresible puesto la niña nunca tuvo la necesidad de acceder a la educación pública, ya que desde que nació siempre asistió a los mejores colegios del mundo y del país eso era una ventaja porque provenía de una familia multimillonaria. Noble para ser exactos por los dos lados.

Quizás eso a veces incomodaba a las personas a su alrededor cuando lo conocen en primer momento pensaban que era alguien déspota, caprichoso y muy superficial pero a medida que la iban conociendo se daban cuenta que eso no era cierto. La criticarían debido a que siempre lo tuvo fácil, pero negó su cabeza varias veces deshaciendo sus pensamientos déspota e egocéntricos desvió su mirada en dirección a Casandra que se retocaba su maquillaje, y luego a Mii que se colocaba la correa de su bolso de lado sobre su hombro. La rubia se percató de la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra nerviosa? —pregunto Mii a Saori, la niña asintió tomando su bolso estilo sobre color rojo—. Si lo estoy no se preocupen solo que me siento algo incomoda el saber que me tocara tener que fingir enfrente de un grupo de estudiantes, que le estoy coqueteando al señor Patch.

—Honestamente le doy la razón a Saori. Mii nosotras sabemos mejor que nadie que el motero-empresario ese ha dejado en claro en varias ocasiones que quiere ser algo más con Saori…—recrimino, miro de arriba hacia abajo a la castaña que se sobresaltó ante la mirada analítica de ella—. No se le puede culpar amiga eres tan bonita, que llamas la atención de toda clase de hombres. Él no fue la excepción. Sabes yo tengo un amigo que cuando le enseñe las fotos de ti, se interesó enseguida quizás.

—No gracias Casandra pero no quiero un novio, lo que en verdad…—se adelantó ella, pero de pronto su mente volvió a pensar en Patch. —Olvídalo mejor bajemos que se nos hará tarde, de seguro ya Vee y Shunrei están dentro del salón.

—Señorita creo que ya es tiempo que deje ir a Milo—se molestó ya sintiéndose cansada de las negativas de Saori, de querer salir con otras personas. Cerrándose por completo—. No puede seguir así yo comprendo a la perfección que el luto se lleva de manera diferente, dependiendo de la persona que lo esté viviendo. Pero en su caso no creo que nadie se percate de que cada vez que usted cuando está sola, deja fluir todo lo que siente. Entre eso las lágrimas acuérdese antes que de ser tu amiga también soy su criada.

—Eso es verdad Saori. Nos duele que ocultes todo tu sufrimiento, mira no pierdes nada en conocer a ese muchacho fue compañero mío en clases de béisbol créeme, es muy agradable, caballeroso y muy gentil como tú. Date la oportunidad de conocerlo…—la trato de convencer la castaña pero queriendo decir algo más—. A menos que enserio el motero ese te interese, si es así son tus gustos...debo reconocer que el Patch tiene lo suyo especialmente porque el hombre tiene rasgos casi afilados diría italianos. No se él es muy sexy.

— ¿Qué me guste el señor Patch? Bueno no en realidad me incomoda, y por no decir que me da pavor. —se avergonzó Saori, tratando de desviar la mirada así nadie viera el rubor de sus mejillas—. No te puedo garantizar que trato de reconstruir…lo que queda de mi vida…o debo decir mi corazón. Despreocúpate Mii soy mucho más fuerte de lo que dan crédito.

Para tratar de aligerar el ambiente Casandra deicidio hacerle una broma a Saori.

—Hay que admitir que su lado oscuro atrae. Eso de por sí ya es preocupante —sonrió Casandra, alertando a Mii que no se esperó esa respuesta de su amiga, y logrando sobresaltar a Saori por esa revelación—. Por favor no me van a negar que sea un hombre bastante atractivo. Tanto así él no es bello…sino tiene algo más…como que está bien moldeado. Es sexy, de una manera muy poco ortodoxa.

Saori se le quedo viendo sobresaltada hasta algo horrorizada, y se sintió tentada de llorar, pero se obligó a responder de una forma sutil tratando de ocultar su descontento con el comentario de su amiga.

—La verdad puede que tengas razón, como el señor Cipriano me ha dejado en claro que quiere algo más conmigo…sin embargo para el su respuesta será la misma. —contesto Saori abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor—. Y es un no. Puede que tenga todo para atraer a una mujer…pero no puede competir con un corazón que ya está ocupado.

Sin más que decir salió del coche permitiéndole así a sus amigas darse el tiempo de mirarse entre sí como si no supieran que decir antes las palabras de Saori, por lo tanto en su lugar prefirieron salir del coche de cuatro puertas. A lo mejor la sabiduría de Shunrei o la perspectiva de Vee les podrían ayudar a comprender mejor lo que quiso decir Saori.

 **Grant Park, Atlanta, 840 Cherokee Ave SE, Atlanta, GA 30308.**

—Hasta que por fin llegas Sísifo—se quejó un hombre que no pasaba de los 23 años de edad de cabello corto rubio alineado y ojos azules. Vestía un suéter negro con un saco marrón claro que lo dejaba abierto, y pantalón del mismo color. Zapatos negros tenía su cuerpo recargado sobre el respaldar del paseo del puente. Mientras veía al santo de sagitario de llegar luciendo ropa deportiva.

—Te pido una disculpa Roland pero es que me emocione en el bosque rompiendo arboles…—se disculpó Sísifo quitándose el abrigo que cargaba encima—. ¿Qué averiguaste sobre ese capítulo perdido en el libro de Enoc?

—Prefiero que lo escuches de Degel en un mensaje de voz, que me envió—y saco del bolsillo de su saco un iPhone negro se lo tendió a Sísifo, que se lo devolvió exigiendo la contraseña del mismo.

Él le coloco la contraseña el teléfono lo dirigió hasta la pantalla de inicio. Se tomó su tiempo buscando dentro de sus mensajes de correo electrónico que recibió durante estos eran demasiados por no contar de su trabajo para tratar de simular su fachada como civil, en el mundo humano. No le tomo mucho tiempo hallar lo que buscaba, y pincho el mensaje de Degel se lo dio al castaño para que escuchara.

Lo que decía en su interior era bastante interesante.

—"Roland soy yo Degel. Conseguí de manera muy satisfactoria la misión que me encomendó el patriarca de investigar todo con relación a un pergamino perdido. Acabo de salir del museo Atlanta History Center. Donde Sísifo localizo ese documento. He logrado terminar de negociar con el director de la zona de libros apócrifos antiguos fue duro se tuvo que hacer algunos sacrificios, y hace cuatro días por una cantidad generosa de dinero que le he estado ofreciendo a cambio que nos de ese capítulo del libro de Enoc traducido al griego. —y Degel hizo una pausa para continuar con su relato—. Pero tengo el pergamino que dice que hace 4,000.00 años atrás un ángel caído se dio la tarea de tratar de investigar sobre los rumores de que el famoso libro de Enoc poseía un capitulo donde esta las conversiones de ángeles a humanos. Con tal de convertirse en humano así poder poseer las sensaciones físicas que su cuerpo incapacitado no poseía. Quiero hacer un hincapié aquí…los ángeles caídos desterrados del paraíso del señor dios cristiano poseen una maldición enorme. No poseen el sentido del tacto. Y la única manera de hacerlo o es convirtiéndose en un ser humano o poseer un Nefilim durante el Jeshvan…existía una forma. Era dar en sacrificio a una descendiente femenina de su vasallo, y recibir ese sacrificio como ofrenda. El problema se radica, que la descendiente femenina debe entregar su vida por voluntad propia. Al parecer para ese entonces nadie lo había logrado…ya que las generaciones de Nefilim son bastante extensas y no es muy fácil seguir sus pasos sangre a través del tiempo. Según el pergamino este ángel se encuentra con una jovencita que para ese entonces era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena que aún no era descubierta por el santuario de Atenas fue confundida por una descendiente del vasallo, la engatuso para que así confiara en el engañándola mentalmente…cuando logro romperla por la mente ella se sacrificó dándole la sangre necesaria. Pero unos segundos después el ángel se dio cuenta que ella no era una Nefilim…sino una diosa. Que su sangre en realidad era Icor. Desde entonces el santuario cuando supo esto trata de que la reencarnación de Atenea si nace lejos mandan a buscarla para evitar esto…ahora corremos con el riesgo de que Patch Cipriano intente hacer esto con la princesa Atenea.

— ¿Patch? —recrimino el rubio como si de verdad no supiera. ¿Quién es?

—Es un muy poderoso ángel caído que perteneció a la rama de los arcángeles.

— ¿Rama? —refuto entregándole el teléfono celular—. Hay teorías que pertenece a la rama de los serafines o querubines, en el cielo no fue alguien cualquiera sino un ángel de muy alto rango. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro pero me inclinaría en la primera opción. Un arcángel con un poder superior a los demás ángeles que habitan en el cielo que fue el patriarca que gobernó el destino de los cielos por mucho tiempo, como el líder de la cátedra de los 7 más poderosos. ¿Me imagino que sabes más o menos a que me refiero?

Un incómodo silencio adorno a los dos caballeros que luego se rompió de pronto ante la estridente risa de su compañero lo que sorprendió al hombre de cabello castaño muy claro que no se esperó tal reacción de su compañero que se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo impasible. Sin mostrar emoción alguna todo se hallaba simulado en una máscara de serenidad, confianza y frivolidad. El solo logro emitir.

— ¿Eso es todo? —declaro el, lo que sorprendió a Sísifo.

— ¿Cómo que todo? ¿No estás viendo la gravedad del problema Roland?

—Claro que lo veo Sísifo no creas que estoy ciego. Pero les daré un consejo a Degel y a ti espero de qué corazón sigan los que le diré. Dejen que las cosas fluyan solas…si esa niña que se llama Saori Depranon Kido dice ser la reencarnación de Atenea en lugar de la señorita Tomoe, tendrá que demostrarlo con hechos—y esa respuesta no fue del agrado de Sísifo. Que dijo irónico—. Claro porque le eres leal a la señorita Tomoe como nosotros que no puedes ver tu error, le hemos jurado lealtad a la diosa equivocada. Tú me sales con eso…con tu respuesta me das a entender que no contamos contigo.

El solo hecho la cabeza para atrás para soltar una carcajada—. Todo lo contrario solo poner en prueba una teoría que tengo en la cabeza, tu deberías hacer lo mismo general.

El santo de la armadura dorada de Sagitario tenía una respuesta sarcástica en la punta de la lengua lista para disparársela a su compañero por ese sentido del precavido que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros por no decir esa confianza en sí mismo en la cual siempre se caracterizó en la orden de los gladiadores.

Pero de pronto se detuvo a meditar las palabras de su compañero con un poco de más calma. Maldición no le gustaba la idea eso era prácticamente dejar a la pobre de Saori completamente sola ante la merced de esos demonios. A esos seres la última palabra que los describía era angelical, no era que tuviera nada en contra del dios cristiano y de los arcángeles pero sentía la necesidad de enviarles una carta dándole sugerencias de, ¿Cómo escoger a sus líderes la próxima? No era el único preocupado ante la idea de esto. Serían pacientes, y si las pruebas apuntaban a lo correcto todos ellos protegerían a su diosa con su vida.

Su teléfono vibro de pronto captando su atención. Lo encendió un mensaje de Yoshino alegando.

"Esta noche saldremos con Saori, Verónica, Mii, Vee y Shura a pasear por la cuidad por la noche espero que estés disponible Sísifo eso va para también Roland."

—Roland—llamo y el rubio lo miro fijamente—. Tenemos una cita con Yoshino esta noche con Yoshino que está en la cuidad es a las 7:00 dice que vayas lo fiestero posible.

Una sonrisa confiada apareció en las comisuras de sus labios.

 **Rush Lounge, 2715 Buford Hwy NE, Atlanta, GA 30324.**

Verónica entro al local con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro al admirar su antiguo lugar de trabajo. Ella era una bailarina dentro de las discotecas en el pasado antes de meterse de lleno en la religión.

Al ser novicia de dios algo que si bien no disfrutaba pero era una mejor fachada para esconder su horrible pasado como ex espectro de Hades en la guerra santa anterior al servicio del señor de los inframundo, su repentino cambio de sexo al no desear seguir siendo hombre porque alguna razón sintió la necesidad de sentirse como mujer. Se mezclaría mejor en el mundo humano pero a las finales le termino encantando tanto, que siempre se veía de manera exuberante. Como una exótica bailarina que bailaba en los mejores clubs nocturnos de la gran ciudad de Atlanta.

Se rio con algo de ironía antes de que su señor Hades fuera derrotado por la diosa Athena el dejo una orden a todo su ejército de 108 espectros. Una que jamás se olvidaría en su mente.

En este era no declararían a la diosa Atenea. Esta era harían una tregua con ella, porque presentí que lo necesitaría por el enorme problema con la creciente población de ángeles caídos obligando a Nefilim a jurar lealtad durante el Jeshvan. Que se dedicarían a tener vidas completamente humanas se les daría la oportunidad de poder disfrutar los placeres que les ofrecería mundana y sencilla dedicándose hacer lo que más le gustaría. Y en este caso el de ella era ser bailarina como pianista curiosamente Saori compartía el mismo gusto.

Era algo irónico que se hiciera una gran amiga de la peor enemiga de su amo.

Se habían conocido en la sala de música del colegio The Lovett School hace tres años. Cuando escucho la ingeniosa pieza de piano que era muy compleja para ella que le costaba poder perfeccionarla por años pero sin embargo para aquella niña de doce años de edad le era muy fácil tocar, lo que le llamo la atención poderosamente. Se vio a si misma conversando con la niña de cabello castaño claro y pecas alrededor de todo el puente de la nariz con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro. Que por cierto era muy hermosa, no bellísima.

De inmediato Saori y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Sabía que debería de odiarla pero le resultó imposible hacerlo no cuando ella era tan linda con ella, es que por más que lo intentara no le salía era todo lo contrario era tan especial hasta tal grado que siempre la acompañaba a ella a sus amigas en sus travesuras y es que era esa pequeña se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón con esa forma tan peculiar y tierna de ser. A veces se le olvida que era la diosa Atenea.

Movió varias veces la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos lejos, de pronto sintió su BlackBerry sonar y lo saco de su bolso se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta. ¿Quién le había escrito? Yoshino diciéndole que hoy saldrían por la noche. Eso la emociono mucho y es que hace tiempo no salía a divertirse de noche.

 **Maynard H. Jackson, Jr. High School, Salón De Biología.**

Aun la señorita Febe no se presentaba en el salón faltaba cuatro minutos para que el reloj marcara las 8:00 de la mañana para que se diera inicio las clases especiales para los estudiantes de distintos reformatorios del país. Delincuentes de distintas edades algunos con deudas pendientes con la justicia, algunos con problemas mentales, huérfanos, drogadictos, alcohólicos que asistían a clases. Dándose una nueva oportunidad para recibir la educación como todos los estudiantes modelos que asistían a los diferentes planteles escolares tanto públicos como privados.

Mii se sintió incomoda por la presencia de estos jóvenes tan…plebeyos esto no era un ambiente adecuado para una señorita. Ni mucho menos para unas doncellas nobles como ellas dos. Menos para sus amigas corrían el riesgo de que alguno se interese en ellas.

Faltando dos minutos para tocar la campana. Llego Patch captando la atención de todos especialmente de todas las mujeres del lugar que no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de deseo, a su escultural y esbelto cuerpo. Eso provoco que él les sonreía obviamente él se sentía más que acostumbrado a la mirada de las féminas sobre él.

De su impotente estatura se colocó en la primera hilera de mesas dentro del salón tomando asiento a lado derecho de Saori que se sorprendió al verlo sentarse a su lado obligando a la castaña que se sobresaltó que enseguida titubeo al sentir los ojos negros a través de ella. Se sintió tentada de decir algo pero de pronto los ojos de él se desviaron a un libro que en realidad era un pergamino que logro convertir en libro. La lectura era sobre el legado de la diosa griega.

— ¿El legado de Atenea? —Patch enarco las cejas, lo que provoco que Saori lo mirara a él y luego al documento comenzó hablar—. No nada solamente es un texto viejo que encontré en la biblioteca de mi casa pero por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de leerlo. Usted debe saberlo que amo la mitología griega. Atenea es mi diosa favorita.

Si él lo sabía porque ella era la reencarnación de esa diosa Atenea no por nada le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla entre tantas jóvenes que decían ser Athena. Atenea la diosa de la guerra. La que le proveería el icor necesario para poder convertirlo en humano. No dejaba de verla fijamente esperando que le diera algún indicio de algo que no supiera ya sobre lo que en realidad era esa princesa para los griegos. Ella estaba incomoda pero a la vez deseosa de decirle algo, lo sentía. Cuando menos lo espero ella abrió el libro de nuevo comenzó a buscar la página algo que ella deseaba terminar de leer de pronto se detuvo en una en particular.

Se sorprendió al ver una imagen exacta de Saori hace 10,000.00 años atrás pero su cabellera no era castaña sino castaño oscuro y de ojos color esmeralda. Lo único que se diferenciaban era que ella no poseía pecas y era mucho más alta. En otra imagen se veía que su color preferido era el lila claro, lo cual era bastante curioso, ¿No sabía que a los dioses le encantaba llevar esos extravagantes colores? Una parte de él se había impresionado realmente esto de la reencarnación era algo sorprendente.

De pronto ella dijo algo—Según la mitología griega la diosa Atenea nació de la cabeza de Zeus completamente adulta, armada con una armadura que podía ridiculizar las dotes de forja de Hefestos con un fuerte grito de guerra. Hija de la Titanide que personificaba la prudencia era una Oceanía hija de Océano y de Tetis. Sabe señor Patch es bastante irónico porque mi mamá se llamaba Metis. Mi padre el pequeño Zeus. Como Zeus el dios del trueno el padre de los dioses y jefe de todo. Cuando las fuerzas del mal vuelven aparecer se dice que esta diosa reencarna cada 200 años aproximadamente, ella emerge de la tierra en forma de un bebe frágil y mortal como cuando un ser humano viene al mundo por primera vez. ¿Sabe porque lo hace?

Iba a abrir la boca para tratar de responder esa pregunta tan directa de ella, cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando mostrar a una mujer que podría tener menos de 22 años de edad pero en realidad recién acaba de cumplir los 39 años de edad o eso era lo que aparentaba. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con escote v, un collar estilo egipcio, pantalones de tubo negro, y tacones dorados. Su cabello rubia ceniza larga perfectamente arreglada en una cola de caballo alta, los ojos rojos que a Patch le recordaba mucho a Cronos, lo más probable que era su hermana.

Una titanide como él.

—Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes soy Febe Depranon—se presentó la mujer, enfrente de los estudiantes. Saco de su bolso un marcador se volteo a escribir sobre el tablero.

"Bienvenidos a la Reproducción Humana (Sexo)".

Febe comenzó a explicar el método de la clase mientras Casandra era la asistente que ayudaba a la profesora en todo lo que le pidiera. Ella estaba por delante de la pizarra hablando en un tono solemne acerca sobre el tema, Vee resoplaba con aburrimiento mientras Mii no dejaba de conversar por detrás de ella con Shunrei acerca de todo. El tema favorito de las dos cada vez que estaban solas, era las películas. Los estudiantes se esforzaban por prestarle la atención pero las clases le resultaban aburridas.

Saori prestaba atención a la clase mientras que intentaba ignorar en su mayor parte del tiempo a Patch que no dejaba de observar era como si espiara cada uno de sus movimientos…provocando que la castaña se sintiera nerviosa por no decir incomoda, y soltó un suspiro de incomodidad cuando de pronto sintió la mirada de su tía sobre ella.

— ¿Saori? —llamo la atención su tía.

Febe se detuvo en el frente del salón quedando delante de ella, con su marcador siendo golpeado varias veces contra la madera en un gesto de impaciencia. El golpeteó aumento, por el silencio de la niña de ojos azul zafiro. Como si estuviera esperando la respuesta de la joven. Lo que provoco que la niña se ruborizara de la pena solo lograra emitir.

— ¿Eh? —grito infantilmente provocando que Mii se llevara la mano en la cara, a veces Saori sí que era densa—. Perdón profesora, ¿Podría repetir la pregunta?

La clase entera por primera vez prestó atención, y se empezaron a reír.

— ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? —dijo ella con un tanto impaciente.

Ella pestañeo un tanto confundida se acordó de pronto de las características de Milo, pero solo musitar.

— ¿Una potencial pareja cierto? — La clase entera por primera vez prestó atención, y se empezaron a reír.

— ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? —dijo ella con un tanto impaciente.

Ella pestañeo un tanto confundida se acordó de pronto de las características de Milo, pero solo musitar con cierta melancolía—. Orgulloso, noble…

—Vamos, Saori no tenemos toda la mañana.

La castaña podía escuchar a Vee riéndose detrás de ella. Casandra igual, Mii no se quedó atrás y Shunrei le hizo señas que si no quería responder que no lo hiciera. Ella de pronto sintió la necesidad voltearse a mirar a Patch, de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, eso provoco que una parte de Patch sabía lo que haría, por eso le sonrío abiertamente y el articulo unas palabras "Estamos esperando" para que se diera prisa. Se sonrojo horriblemente desvió la mirada, y comenzó a jugar con las manos con un rubor.

Mostrando así su nerviosismo.

—Lo siento no puedo responder eso.

Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

—Pues deberás hacerlo Saori quieras o no.

—Tía usted sabe perfectamente lo que me atrae en un hombre.

Febe hizo una mueca señalo con impaciencia a su izquierda.

—Tu turno, Patch.

El cambio de posición, girando su cuerpo levemente en dirección a Saori. Hablo con mucha seguridad dando las características de Saori.

—Inteligente, Bella, Inocente, Dulce, Vulnerable—dijo.

La profesora se encamino para escribir los adjetivos en el pizarrón. Se sintió confundida ante la última silaba que enuncio la boca de la gorra.

— ¿Vulnerable? —pregunto—. ¿Cómo así señor Cipr…?

Él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por Vee. Él tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mandarla a callar a gritos.

— ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro que uno de los jóvenes de aquí nos tendieron no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

Ese comentario no le agrado en lo absoluto a Febe, que vio su clase interrumpida por una tontería de la rubia.

—Mire señorita Sky todo ser viviente eso incluye a los animales aquí en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos das tu lista, señorita Sky?

Vee levanto cinco dedos.

—Guapísimo, rico, indulgente, sobreprotector y un poquito perverso—dijo por cada descripción de la palabra, bajaba un dedo.

Todas las amigas de Vee bajaron la cabeza para soltar un tremendo aire, de molestia eso era típico de ella.

Patch rió por lo bajo. Aparentemente ella no se recordaba que se cruzó caminos con Rixon alguna vez hace años, al parecer hablaba de él.

—El problema con la atracción humana, es que nunca sabes si esta será correspondida—se dijo para sí mismo que para los demás estudiantes, pero igual forman lo escucharon.

—Excelente punto Patch—dijo el entrenador.

—Los humanos son vulnerables—continuo Patch—Porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al finalizar esas palabras, la rodilla de Patch choco la de ella y la niña se estremeció se alejó gentilmente de el en su silla permitiéndose preguntar que quiso indicarle con ese gesto.

—La complejidad de la atracción (Y reproducción) entre los humanos, es uno de los rasgos que nos diferencian de otras especies—y creyó oír Patch bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave.

Mientras que el ángel pensó. ¿De otras especies? Él era "de otra especie" y ellas dos tanto Saori como Febe lo eran porque lo sentía y la forma de atracción era exactamente igual a la de los humanos. Estúpida Titanide.

Febe siguió su discurso: Desde el comienzo de los tiempos eso incluye en la Grecia Antigua que no es la excepción de la palabra, la mujer se ha sido atraído a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia—como inteligencia y fuerza física—porque los hombres con estas cualidades se las puedo poner como ejemplos en héroes mitológicos pero eso quizás los abrumaría, tienen más posibilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día—se sentó sobre el escritorio cerrando las piernas entre si de una forma femenina—¿La cena que equivale? A supervivencia, equipo.

La clase se quedó en tremendo silencio.

Patch se concentró más en sus pensamientos que en sus ejemplos estúpidos mezclados con su antigua civilización. Deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser que fuera un hombre a quien tenía a su lado la persona que debería matar, y no una mujer la que tenía que a su lado.

Saori por su lado ya se sentía lo bastante nerviosa por lo que intento seguir el hilo de las explicaciones de su tía.

—Además—ella continuo—. Los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.

Se acomodó suavemente sus gafas en el puente de la nariz, y les sonrío de forma burlona.

—Eso es tan sexista—protesto Vee—. Dígame algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

—Usted como que le encanta interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan señorita Sky, si se pone a observar la reproducción con ojos científicos, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.

Prácticamente se pudo admirar como los ojos de Vee se ponían en blanco.

—Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema que está dictando hoy. Sexo.

—Casi—menciono ella—. Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que está interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.

Febe señalo con la mirada de lado de Saori.

Entre sus recuerdos, el nombre del pelinegro fue mencionado obligándolo a regresar a la realidad.

—Muy bien, Patch te haré una pregunta. Digamos que estas en una fiesta de negocios por decirlo así. La habitación está llena de mujeres de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, asiáticas, latinas y unas cuantas con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una mujer que encaja con tu perfil: Bella, Inteligente, Dulce, Inocente y Vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

—La saco aparte y hablo con ella—eso lo dijo sin pensar.

—Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere te vayas?

Él lo pensó unos instantes. Se le vino a la mente la primera vez que habló con Saori.

—La estudiaría. Me preguntaría que piensa y que siente. Ella no me lo va a contar a la primera, por lo que tendré que prestar atención. ¿Me mira de frente? O ¿Aguanta la mirada y luego se aparta? —el miro de reojo a Saori—. ¿Juega con sus dedos muy nerviosamente y se aleja con las mejillas ruborizadas como está haciendo Saori en este momento?

La risa aumento en todo el salón. Eso espantó un poco a Saori que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se puso nerviosa metió las manos en su regazo.

Era la hora de incrementar los coqueteo. Y es que existía un pequeño problema, le encantaba coquetear con ella. Tratando de hacerlo dentro de los límites de la decencia.

—Ella está interesada—dijo, y le dio otro rodillazo. Ella se incomodó bastante.

La vergüenza se veía plasmada en su rostro.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —dijo Febe viendo que no se equivocó de llamar a su sobrina, para que hiciera sujeto de prueba junto con Patch.

Se le notaba muy feliz por primera vez en todas las dos horas de clases, todos los alumnos estuvieran prestando atención a sus clases.

—Los vasos sanguíneos del rostro de Saori se están dilatando aún más falta poco para que adquiera el color escarlata, está avergonzada y tiene la piel caliente. Le gusta recibir atención, pero sabe cómo manejar la situación o intentar decir algo que la delate—dijo él.

—Y-o no estoy ruborizada—se terminó ruborizar mucho más.

—Está nerviosa—dije—. Se cubre todo el cuerpo con sus brazos en un intento de desviar la atención de su rostro a su figura como una medida de autoprotección. Quizás a su piel. Su mirada y como sus mejillas. Baja la mirada de la pena que siente. Son sus puntos fuertes.

Ante las palabras del pelinegro con respecto al pequeño experimento que su tía intentaba enseñarles a los estudiantes con relación al lenguaje corporal que se reflejaba las parejas potenciales a la hora del cortejo. Usándolos al señor Patch y a ella como modelos a seguir que tal vez funcionaria como práctica que la teoría que dictaban en los libros de biología que a lo mejor todo lo veían con ojos metodológicos.

Lo peor del caso es que su tía tenía mucha razón. Tanto Patch como ella se atraían como si fueran imanes a pesar de que los dos fueran muy diferentes entre sí, sus personalidades no encajaban en el perfil para ser medía naranja del uno el otro puesto que él era sumamente peligroso mucho más intimidan te que Milo hasta tal grado que esa mirada sabía cómo exponerla de lo que realmente dejándola vulnerable. Ella estaba sumamente impresionada. No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con lunáticos como el, ni siquiera el que fue su difunto novio que compartía ciertos rasgos con el sobrepasaba los límites de la decencia con respecto a los niveles seducción. Corrección lo hacía con mucha frecuencia pero con moderación. Si los pasaba siempre se comportaba como un caballero. Siempre respetándola.

Se sintió como si la mayor parte del tiempo que compartía entre Patch y Saori ella se sintiera admirando a impactada a Patch. Queriendo buscar la manera de no temblar del miedo que crecía dentro de ella necesitaba demostrarle que no se dejaría intimidar. Ni mucho menos que le dejaría exponer su atracción que peligrosamente creía a amor poco a poco, no el jamás llegaría a ser como su Milo. Nunca como les dijo su amigas el nunca ocuparía un lugar en su corazón.

Lo miro con frialdad dándole a entender que lo iba retar a que intentara intimidarla.

— ¿No sé de qué está hablando? —se quejó muy molesta Saori reaccionando al sentir él como el pelinegro trataba de exponerla enfrente de todos.

¿Qué no sabía lo que estaba hablando? Bueno si es así, destrocemos esa dignidad que obligas a mostrar—pensó. Él se atrevió a colocar una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla de ella sobresaltándola totalmente, pero para él fue lo más normal del mundo. La miro a los ojos con la intensidad posible que él reunió, la niña sintió esa terrible sensación de que el tomo sus palabras como un reto que lo aceptaría con gusto en dirección a ella y que le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara.

Él se perdió en las profundidades de sus ojos azul zafiro. Los ojos más bellos que había visto en toda su inmortalidad. Todos se rieron exceptuando Mii quien se si estaba notando la situación que los demás no lo notaron por la inmadurez no lo dejaban ver más allá eso incluía a Vee, Casandra y Shunrei que esta última también sentía que Saori estaba en peligro pero no podía hacer nada para alterar la clase ni mucho menos el proyecto que la profesora intentaba enseñarles. La rubia quería intervenir sin irrespetar a una de los miembros de la familia Depranon por su intervención pero su sexto sentido le decía que si no paraba este juego de seducción que se tornó muy subido de tono, Saori colapsaría en cualquier momento.

No mentía con decir que colapsaría que se rompería a llanto como de costumbre aunque eso ya no era tan seguido a pesar de eso Saori era muy madura para su edad sino que si la ponían más bajo presión le daría un terrible ataque de asma que desafortunadamente tendría que ser llevaba directo al hospital porque hoy casualidades de la vida, se le quedo el inhalador en el otro bolso, que cuando lo cambio no se percató que lo dejo fue cuando ya iban a mitad de camino a la escuela.

Eso era lo que pensaba ella, pero lo que no sabía era que Saori se hallaba en un estado muy vulnerable. Es que por alguna razón esa misma mirada restrictiva que le dedicaba Patch sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de personas que los veían este espectáculo que el mismo formo para probar su teoría de que Saori no le era tan indiferente disipo todas las dudas que abordaban a la Alicia causándole un terrible tirón de estomagó. Ante lo que descubrió…su amiga en verdad le gustaba Patch temía que esto escalara cada día más a amor por el trato forzado que poseía Saori con él, por el convenio de la casa.

No ninguno de ellos existía sino ellos dos.

Jamás serían compatibles, se regañaba mentalmente la castaña al ver como de pronto las cosas se tornaron muy tensas entre los dos. Con esa mirada. Que esa forma que conmovió hasta tal grado que algo dentro suyo se partió en pedazos o eso trataba de convencerse aunque no le llego ni al pensamiento, lo que no era verdad se estaba engañando a sí misma. Temía que sus ojos se humedecieran en el proceso poniéndola en una incómoda situación. Lo que realmente le sucedía era que su corazón se aceleró incluso pensó ver ese gesto de Milo plasmado en él. Su mente no dibujaba el rostro de su difunto amor ante este tipo de momentos, allí se dibujaba el de Patch imprimía el de la gorra bien plasmado con todos sus gestos. No veía unos ojos azules restrictivos como deseaba que fueran como parte de una cadena de recuerdos de su pasado con Milo, allí estaban una vez más esos pecaminosos ojos negros. Sin darse cuenta de nada, ella se sumió en ese pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar al que fue arrastrada por Patch.

El ángel pudo notar como ella le devolvía la mirada sin decir nada sabía que dentro suyo se formó una batalla interna. Eso quedo en segundo plano porque ambos se perdían en el otro. Lo sabía.

"Vulnerable" dijo el, articulo decir palabras en realidad.

La niña cada vez amenazaba con colapsar pero era algo admirable el ver el cómo saco fuerzas de donde no tenía. Se obligó a juntar los tobillos a las patas de la silla, y se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo el peso del brazo del pelinegro caer tras la silla. ¿Vulnerable? Jamás lo ha sido. Sus palabras no solo consiguieron molestar a Saori y arrastrarla a la realidad. Cuando se colocó bien en su silla, dejo caer su mano. Casi Patch soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Y ahí lo tienen muchachos! —grito aplaudiendo Febe impresionada por lo que vio—. Biología en marcha.

El timbre sonó, y Vee le pregunto a la profesora.

— ¿Podríamos hablar sobre sexo? —pregunto Vee.

—La otra semana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo sé que ustedes están de vacaciones pero es bueno que estudie un poco señorita Sky.

Todos los estudiantes colocaron sus utensilios escolares dentro de sus mochilas se retiraron en silencio, y Patch arrastró su silla hacia atrás simulando que ya se iba. Incluyendo Febe que se despidió de ellas.

—Ha sido divertido. Repitamos en alguna otra ocasión.

Saori que por fin podía hablar sin tanto público quiso decirle un lamentarle que "no gracias", él se fue detrás de ella, y desapareció de la puerta dándole así tiempo a la niña de colapsar por fin dejando fluir todas las ganas de llorar que le oprimían en el techo lo que le acaba de suceder negándose a hacerlo queriendo ser fuerte pero a las finales estás ganaron consiguiendo su cometido.

Lo que ocurrió en la clase le recordó cierto día que Milo le hizo algo parecido causando que quisiera regresar a esa época donde los dos eran tan felices. Antes de que las garras de la muerte se lo llevaran.

Quizás era una forma de reconfortarse por lo vulnerable que sintió cuando Patch la miro como si supiera que ese gesto conseguía estremecerla. Por extraño que parezca no era por Milo quien lloraba sino el hecho de que hace un año no se permitía que ningún hombre se le acercara tanto hasta hoy, definitivamente el pelinegro se las ingenio de derribar sus defensas como otros días sin embargo no lo lograba del todo. Pero hoy, se sintió violada por él. Se incorporó de asiento tomando su bolso sobre ella quería ir afuera a respirar aire fresco o llorar por la confusión que golpeaba su corazón. Por un lado el recuerdo de Milo apareció martirizándola de una manera que la hacía sentir culpable, y el otro la manera en como Patch y ella fingieron que estaban coqueteando…no eso no fue pura actuación era real.

Sus amigas se percataron de este gesto se dieron cuenta que esto fue demasiado para Saori, fue Mii la primera adelantarse diciéndole.

—¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —pregunto Mii, y Saori sosollo eso preocupo a las demás—. Se acabó le diré ahora mismo a su abogado que se haga el cargo de los negocios con ese sin vergüenza mira en el estado que te dejo…creo que aceptar este experimento fue el peor error. Fue demasiado para ti, mira en el estado que te dejo.

—Mii te estás adelantando sé que hoy la clase se subió de tono—intento convencerla Shunrei parándose enfrente de Saori teniéndole un pañuelo, sorprendiendo a la castaña que lo tomó temblorosa. Le agradeció, y Vee arresto el asiento de Patch en dirección a ella.

—Estoy comenzando una petición para que eliminen las clases de biología—dijo Vee mientras obligaba a Saori a virarse—. ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Eso fue porno. Tu tía se pasó. Prácticamente los acostó a ti y a Patch sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto.

Saori la miro con los ojos llorosos pero enfurecidos con un gesto que le indico cortándola en seco como diciéndole. ¿Te parece que quiero que me lo recuerden?

—Cielos—dijo Vee retrocediendo.

— ¡Vee! —le grito Casandra furiosa—. Deja de decir estupideces no ves en el estado que esta Saori.

—No chicas estoy bien no lloro por lo que creen…me sentí expuesta como jamás lo han hecho en toda mi vida—lloró, y se obligó a soltar aire logrando tranquilizarse ya por completo—. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo…su gesto me recordó tanto a Milo, ¿Qué quería lograr con eso? Intimidarme pues lo logró. Por primera vez me sentí confundida…por un lado me recordó a Milo…otra me acelero el corazón. Como si supiera meterse bajo mi piel.

—Por eso mismo digo no la quiero cerca de ese hombre no crea que no lo notamos especialmente yo que he estado observando todos sus movimientos de cerca. Miren mejor vayamos a almorzar que se está haciendo tarde…yo debo regresar a la mansión a programar unas cosas para la fiesta del domingo…—explico la rubia mientras caminaba en dirección a su mesa, para buscar su bolso. Saori la miro pestañeando—. ¿La fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta de que estamos hablando?

—Una que su abuelo organizara el domingo el motivo de las festividades es desconocido pero tiene que ver algo con relación a una de sus primas, creo que se casa…—y Saori lo pensó unos momentos se acordó de quien estaba hablando— ¡Bianca! ¡¿Verdad?! Hay Jesús es cierto que mi prima se comprometió con Kagaho hace cuatro meses atrás pero darán el anuncio formal…como se me pudo olvidar. Con tantos problemas que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos.

—Olvidemos al señor culo ardiente de cuero ardiente, mejor vámonos almorzar—sentencio Casandra tratando de recordarles que se moría de hambre.

—Ya, ya vamos…—se quejó Saori ya recomponiéndose.

 **Arcade de Bo.**

—Oh nos visita la realeza por fin después que nos pagó el taxi para llevarnos al parque de diversiones. Abandonando porque según él, tenía cosas que hacer. —le grito Aioria sentado en la barra tomándose un buen trago de cerveza — ¿Dónde está Rixon? ¿No se supone que estaba contigo?

—Lo estaba hasta que vio a pasar a una rubia con unas curvas que definitivamente llaman a la tentación de cualquier hombre, es una pena que no fuera pelirroja porque créeme me hubiese parado de esta silla e iría por ella. Bueno resumiendo el tema se fue porque el llamado de la naturaleza masculina lo obligo a irse—y Patch no dijo simplemente se sentó a lado de él, pidió un trago de whisky para él. El castaño aprovecho para él.

El castaño se acomodó bien en su asiento para quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con la princesita de sociedad? Oh no me digas, ya te mando por un tubo. Jajajaja de seguro te rechazo de lo más lindo solo porque eres como su difunto noviecito.

Ante la mención del novio de Saori. Milo Antares fue suficiente para que Patch se virara con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal desviando su mirada en dirección de su amigo con una mirada muy sombría. Apretó con fuerza el respaldar de la barra con demasiada fuerza que provoco que la pieza de metal se cuarteara nada más faltaba poco para que se rompiera de no ser que Aioria alzo una ceja diciéndole.

— ¿Decías? —menciono Aioria.

—No voy a negar que esa chiquita es todo un angelito, muy hermosa con una pureza de alma que nunca he visto en ninguna mujer. —dijo el soltando el marco de la barra y el que atiende la barra le tendió su whisky.

—No lo que me sorprende que no fuera pelirroja ya que en eso tenemos mucho en común nos gustan las pelirrojas ella no lo es tiene el pelo castaño, y por no decir altas. Esta niña es bien enana, por todas las conquistas que has tenido ninguna era tan bajita como esa Saori así se llama. —señalo Aioria—. Carajo Patch no me digas que, ¿Te quieres establecer por fin? No jodas realmente Kaiser tiene razón. ¡¿Si estás enamorado de esa niña?!

Ese comentario no el agrado en lo absoluto al pelinegro ante la mención de que posiblemente estuviera enamorado de Saori. El jamás se enamoraba de ninguna mujer. Se giró sobre sus talones le propino un buen puñetazo al castaño casi tacleándolo de la silla de no ser que él se sostuvo del respaldar de la silla con su pierna izquierda con la otra se impulsó le dio tremendo rodillazo al pelinegro en el estómago. Sacándole el aire pero, cuando Aioria empujó su puño contra su mandíbula. La cabeza de Patch se movió hacia los lados, le dio otro golpe en la cara logrando romperle la boca Aioria pero él no se quedó atrás le dio una tremenda mordida.

En la mano izquierda a Patch que soltó la mano cubierta de sangre obligando alejarse pero se volvió abalanzar de nuevo sobre su amigo, apuntando repentinamente las costillas y a la piel alrededor de su estómago, otro puñetazo en la cara manchándolo de sangre. Otro golpe por parte de su amigo, rompiéndole el labio pero él le dio en el mentón de su amigo.

Aioria gruño diciendo— ¡Mierda Patch me has roto el mentón, pero al menos tengo la satisfacción que te di una tremenda mordida! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Mira esto me va a demora días para que se me cure.

Bien pues esa era la intención—le dijo a través de los pensamientos

Él le gruño a Patch.

—Escúchame Aioria yo no estoy enamorado de la chiquita. Yo nunca me enamoro eso no va conmigo leoncito.

—Pues con tus acciones parecen que si idiota, pero allá tú si vives en la negación. Si dices porque no la has matado todavía para obtener tu cuerpo humano.

Eso obligo a Jev a vacilar unos segundos, pero después se repuso cuando su máscara carente de emociones regreso.

—Solo estoy esperando el momento indicado.

Eso obligo a Aioria a escupir un poco de sangre para luego volver a sentarse, no perdió la oportunidad de arquear la ceja.

—Haré que te creo pero al menos no tienes que esperar que ella entregue su vida como voluntad propia como lo escribe el libro de Enoc aquí puedes matarla en cualquier momento. Pero olvídalo a mí se me hace que no quieres matarla realmente porque te gusta esa chiquita tierna…cambiando de tema Rixon y yo, queremos salir esta noche a conocer la ciudad de Atlanta espero que nos cumplas ese deseo—finalizo el, tomando su vaso de cerveza tranquilo.

—Dale por hecho, ¿A dónde quieren ir?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No sé? Tú dirás tu llevas dieciocho años viviendo aquí.

 **The Flying Biscuit Café, 1655 McLendon Ave NE, Atlanta, GA 30307**

—Al fin puedo decir que me siento llena—se alegró Casandra terminando su soda coca cola ganándose las burlas de sus amigas—. ¿Qué me estaba muriendo de hambre en el salón? Siéndoles honesta no creo que quiera asistir a la siguiente clase porque no es por ofender tampoco me creo mejor que nadie pero esos jóvenes son…mejor me cayo porque es pecado juzgar sin conocer las oportunidades que tuvieron en la vida.

—Tranquila todas te comprendemos Casy pero no exageres. Y si porque siempre tiendes a ser muy dura y critica hasta por no decir insensible. —se burló Shunrei terminando su bistec con arroz entonces vio que Saori estaba en silencio comiendo su comida eso le preocupó mucho—. ¿Saori? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Has estado muy callada eso es bastante angustiante porque eres una persona muy habladora y alegre.

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Saori que de pronto dejo su sopa de carne, para mirar a su amiga—. Yo estoy bien Shunrei no hay nada de qué alarmarse ya regrese a la normalidad les volveré a repetir lo que le dije a Mii antes que se vaya de regreso a la mansión atender sus responsabilidades, yo no me voy a dejar intimidar por el señor Patch. Por más que quiera intentarlo está en su derecho pero él no va cambiar lo que hay dentro de mi corazón. Prefería que dejáramos ese tema atrás. Por alguna razón ahora comprendo mejor a Milo en su momento debió ser molesto que yo lo intentara varias veces a pesar de que é quería colocar sus barreras entre nosotros por el factor edad…y ahora que me pongo en sus zapatos se lo que siente…es molesto e incómodo, pero no se lo puedo impedir seguir intentándolo.

—Siéndote honesta creo que la vida quiere darte un escarmiento por tentar a Milo siendo tan joven. O no se quizás la vida te dio una oportunidad de empezar de cero—comenzó Shunrei tomando un trago de su limonada con raspadura.

—Nena nadie duda eso pero aun así. He notado que últimamente—dijo ella con una mueca entre desprecio y traviesa—. Que durante todo este medio mes has estado inusualmente de humor bastante voluble desde que empezaste a negociar con Patch.

—Pues creo que el señor Patch no es el perfecto ejemplo de lo que un caballero se refiere—hablo Saori con fiereza sorprendiendo a Shunrei, Vee y Casandra—. Definitivamente el señor Cipriano es un cavernícola, no eso le queda chiquito un bruto que no sabe tratar mujeres con delicadeza, no lo hace con seducción y con ese carácter tan irritante. No sabe tratar a una doncella noble eso está claro.

Ese comentario perturbo mucho a las otras tres, que sintieron una enorme gota caer sobre su cabeza. A veces el pertenecer a la clase alta lograba sacar en alguna ocasiones el lado déspota de Saori y Mii, pero entonces la niña se dio cuenta de su comportamiento se avergonzó.

—Tutu acuérdate que no todos somos de tu mundo noble.

—Discúlpenme de verdad…no era mi intención decir esas cosas—se avergonzó la castaña entonces desvió su mirada sobre todo el restaurante analizando a todas las personas que se hallaban sentados, y contuvo el aliento al ver a una pelirroja muy alta entrar—. Vee no sé si debas mirar la entrada del restaurante pero creo que me pareció ver a tu archienemiga Marcie Millar entrar al local. ¿No era que ella vivía en Maine?

— ¿Qué? —y Vee se viro sobre el rabillo de su ojo.

Efectivamente justo en ese momento Marcie Millar, la única estudiante de segundo curso del colegio público Coldwater High en el estado de Maine, se dirigía en dirección a una mesa opuesta a ellas, pero cuando focalizo a Vee no pudo evitar tomar rumbo a su mesa lo que consiguió que Casandra la viera de arriba hacia abajo, Shunrei se negara un nuevo problema para agregar a su lista. Y Saori se le quedo viendo fijamente impresionada. Su cabello era rojizo completamente suelto en un rizado falso, y como siempre su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Lo que le hizo pensar a Saori que esta jovencita consiguió acertar en la cantidad de maquillaje por que no se notaban sus pecas. Era natural que al tener el cabello pelirrojo las tuviera. Según cuentos de Vee, ninguno de sus compañeros de allá no volvió a ver sus pecas desde el séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay. Una famosa línea de cosméticos. Como siempre tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior…si es que llevaba algo puesto. Pero en esta ocasión usaba un short que dejaba ver sus huesudas piernas, una camisa gris manga larga con lunares, zapatillas.

Era sumamente alta si los cálculos no le fallaban a Saori podría estar rondando en el 1,75 centímetros. No tanto como Vee pero poseía un físico de modelo a pesar de estar tan delgada. Debía reconocer que tanto ella como Vee, podrían pasar como modelos. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que la perturbo si no el hecho que tuviera un tremendo parecido físico. Hasta tal grado, que ambas poseían la misma nariz.

Se detuvo con mucha prisa en frente de ellas colocando una mano sobre el respaldar de la silla de Vee. Saludo con un maravilloso insulto hacía la figura de Vee. Por si ella fuera hombre prefería un millón de veces a su amiga que esa flacucha.

—Hola talla grande.

—Hola fenómeno no esperaba encontrarte aquí en la ciudad de Atlanta que yo sepa tu no vives aquí—le contesto Vee.

—La escuela nos trajo aquí de paseo por motivos de las vacaciones de verano estaremos un mes y medio aquí, así que puede que nos topemos muy seguido. Gordita—dijo Marcie, esa respuesta no fue del agrado de la rubia. Que si de por sí, ya la odiaba por las diferencia que sostuvieron en el pasado cuando ella viva en Coldwater.

—Oh que bien, lo bueno que Atlanta es demasiado grande en comparación con Coldwater que es un pueblo pequeño por lo tanto ten cuidado no vaya hacer que te confundan con una prostituta barata—le dijo Vee a Marcie. Casandra se atrevió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

— ¿Vee? ¿Esta es la famosa Marcie Millar? Por dios mi hija esta chica está muy delgada nada más que le falta un poco, se nos desaparece. No que va yo esperaba alguien escultural no espantosamente desnutrida.

Ese comentario consiguió que Marice se le enrojeciera la cara de ira, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca uno de los profesores encargados del grupo de décimo grado le grito que se regresara de inmediato o se quedaría sin asiento en la mesa grande que le ofrecieron en el restaurante, y la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que retirarse de prisa. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada analítica a Saori que ella tampoco se quedó atrás se la regreso, se retiró por fin.

A pesar de que muchas chicas entre ellas las amigas de Marcie. Addison Hales y Cassie Sweeney no en realidad todos hasta los hombres querían ir a la mesa que se hallaba sentada Saori para tomarse fotos con ella presumirle a los demás que conocieron a la bellísima princesa de la sociedad, pero sabían que eso no sucedería ya que la niña tendría que rechazar cortésmente la oferta. Sin la necesidad de llamar a seguridad. Ese era el precio al ser la nieta de uno de las niñas más ricas del mundo, ser una imagen pública para las chicas adolescentes que la veía no solo como un ejemplo a seguir, sino un icono de la moda. Casandra se dio cuenta.

— ¿Quieres que pidamos la cuenta? Por qué si no lo hacemos cuando esos profesores se descuiden ten por seguro que una completa hola de fanáticos vendrán a verte…—y Saori le negó con la cabeza varias veces—. No tranquila yo los voy a saludar además se ven buenas personas, aunque no sé si deba decir lo mismo de Marcie. Mejor no hablemos de eso, tranquila Vee te garantizo que esta cuidad es enorme para que no las topemos.

—Tiene suerte de que estamos en un restaurante—respondió Vee—. Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrando en un callejón oscuro. Olvídenlo pidan la cuenta.

Saori asintió hizo señas al mesero. Este vino le pidió la cuenta el hombre asintió se retiró a lo cinco minutos regreso con la factura de su comida entregándosela a Casandra que la pidió. Entre todas pagaron su parte de la comida, sin contar con la propina se levantaron de la mesa se dispusieron a salir del local pero Saori se les adelanto tomando dirección al grupo de estudiantes que comían. Se acercó a ellos ganándose un tremendo abucheo lo que le arranco una gentil sonrisa a Saori los saludos con una respetuosa reverencia y diciéndoles que disfrutaran su comida. Su estadía en Atlanta que incluso les hizo una invitación a los profesores que se dieran una vuelta por el centro de negocios de la familia Kido. A sus instalaciones sumamente modernas el martes por la mañana. Una invitación que emociono a todos les dijo que ese día su secretaria los visitaría para escoltarlos hasta allá, porque tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a Saori, ella se retiró sin quitarle la vista a Marcie.

Salió del local acompañada de sus amigas, como siempre.

…

A la ocho y media el cielo se puso azul oscuro, y Saori se acomodó su bolso Coach de color amarillo que combinaba con su suéter amarillo con adornos que simulaban ser encaje pero en realidad no lo eran solo son formas geométricas que dejaban ver la camisa de tiras que usaba por dentro, vaqueros azules entubados que en realidad eran de esos pegados pero como era de baja estatura ella tendía a mandarlos a ajustar con su modista, bailarinas floreadas con colores vibrantes. Lo único que no iba acorde a su vestimenta era su chaqueta vaquera muy sencilla, su cabello estaba suelto y liso planchado partido a la mitad con unos flecos muy glam. Su maquillaje era un poco más recargado pero era por la ocasión a su lado Yoshino caminaba con ella agarrándole el brazo vistiendo un elegante. La joven conversando temas ligeros aunque en realidad la japonesa que hablaba la otra la escuchaba en silencio recordando todos los detalles de la película, que le causaron un enorme escalofrió.

Bien quería olvidarlo. Se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que ya en dos ocasiones fue atacada por un encapuchado que por cualquier lado puede salir. Volverla atacarla.

Un jumpsut floreado en colores muy vibrantes de un azul, celeste, negro, rosa y violeta de tiras con unos tacones negros con varias cuerdas que adornaban el traje, cargaba un bolso sobre. Un chongo muy elegante no llevaba mucho colorete se dedicaba a molestar a Shura con sus típicas bromas pesadas en un intento de animar su estado de ánimo.

Pero en su lugar prefirió ignorarla fríamente, para evitar contestarle una grosería. Se perdía entre sus pensamientos. El hombre sin su traje de mayordomo vestía un suéter gris de lana de manga corta, una chaqueta de lana verde, vaqueros azules y zapatos de vestir negros. Usaba gafas para poder ver de cerca por que desde hace algún tiempo su vista se había visto afectada.

Roland seguía vestido como en la mañana salvo que cambio su saco por una chaqueta de cuero marrón, para cambiar su vestimenta a un estilo más nocturno. Sísifo en su lugar vestía muy elegante una camisa manga larga color marrón muy oscuro de rayas que acentuaba muy bien sus brazos y cuerpo de guerrero, vaqueros caqui, que combino con una correa que ajustaba bien sus pantalones y unas botas del mismo color que su camisa.

El cómo de las rubias como comento Sísifo lucían muy sensuales y radiantes. Vee lucía una blusa azul eléctrico con una chaqueta vaquera azul profundo corto, vaqueros del mismo color y unos botines altos. Su cabello rizado atado a una cola, su usual colorete, Verónica un suéter básico blanco, una chaqueta parecido al cuero marrón, vaqueros muy claros y tacones blancos de aguja cerrados. Su cabello suelto no dejaba de cantar junto con Yoshino y Vee. Mii era mucho más elegante una camisa blanca larga, vaqueros negros rotos en las rodillas, y bailarinas de puntas. Un bolso muy elegante ella chateaba en su teléfono lo que obligo a la segunda rubia más alta a decirle.

—Deja el teléfono has estado así desde que salimos del cine después de ver el sacrificio—se quejó Verónica logrando quitarle el teléfono metiéndoselo en la bolsa—. Lo lamento pero tenía que responder unos correo de trabajo eso es todo, la verdad esa película me dejo perturbada.

—Te secundo esa fue la película más grotesca que he visto en toda mi vida. Como norma, para todos cada vez que salgamos ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror. —dijo Vee algo perturbada ganándose una carcajada de Sísifo. — ¿Pueden imaginar? Vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como sacrificio.

Ese comentario logro obligar a Sísifo, Roland e increíblemente a Shura a sudar frío porque eso es lo que precisamente le estaba ocurriendo a Saori por ser la reencarnación de una diosa. Se sabía que desde siempre en la era del mito la diosa arriesgaba su vida por preservar la de los humanos cuidar la tierra como siempre lo ha hecho a lo largo de todas sus reencarnaciones, y que por siempre tanto el dios Hades como Poseidón han deseado su reino. Bien eso lo conocían porque formaba parte de su formación como caballeros, gladiadores desde pequeños el problema radica ahora.

Que acabaron de recuperar del museo de Atlanta un pergamino que jamás, el santuario tuvo conocimiento alguno.

Uno en el que explica que la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea podía servir como cordero de sacrificio para la conversión de un ángel caído para convertirse en humano. Lo peor de todo en este descubrimiento que no es un mito o un rumor como ellos creían que se vieron forzados a tratar de rastrear ese texto de las personas que supieran de él, era realmente cierto porque en verdad hubo uno que confundió a una joven que creía descendiente de su vasallo Nefilim. Cuando en realidad era una joven que albergaba el cosmos de la diosa. Fue sacrificada por un ángel caído que logro convertirse en humano, ahora a diferencia del cuento del libro de Enoc…la señorita Kido estaba en riesgo no solo por ser la reencarnación verdadera de Athena sino de ser sacrificada por un Patch para obtener un cuerpo humano. Si él no lo lograba, muchos más lo intentarían.

Ellos sin poder hacer nada por ahora, siguieron escuchando a Vee.

— ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? —ella continuo, sin darse cuenta que ya incomoda a los hombres le estaba empezando a fastidiar a Saori que prefería hablar del ciclo financiero de una empresa con todos que sobre la película—¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…

— ¡Suficiente Vee! —grito Saori ya perdiendo la paciencia, impresionando a todos. Que no se imaginaban que la niña tuviera ese genio—. Creo que todos entendimos el mensaje. Sería muy considerado de tu parte que por favor dejarás ese tema a un lado, díganme ahora. ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero como siempre Vee era famosa por seguir conversaciones a pesar del enojo de sus amigas.

— ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitare? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe que estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —volvió a decir Saori.

—Angelito relájate no es para tanto es solo una película. Ni que te fuera a pasar en la vida real eso solo es ficción…—y ese comentario fue suficiente para que Saori lo pensará pero pobre ilusa pensaba que eso no era cierto. Shura casi quiso decirle a Saori toda la verdad. Pero Roland se lo negó.

El juró en voz baja.

Yoshino para aliviar el ambiente tensó les dijo.

—Vamos al SkyLounge a tomar algo, y a comer. ¿Qué opinan? —les ofreció.

—Sí creo que es buena idea un buen par daiquiris de fresa para Vee, Saori y para mí sería muy buena idea—le siguió el juego Mii para aligerar el ambiente.

—Iré por mi coche—dijo Sísifo.

…

Una extraña figura apareció de pronto en un callejón una hermosa mujer de baja estatura que vestía ropas civiles con un terrible, fiero y amenazante cosmos que en cualquier momento con la mínima posibilidad de agresión ella reaccionaria. Comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad en busca del otro cosmos que este era más gentil y puro.

 **Sky Lounge, 110 Marietta St NW, Atlanta, GA 30303.** **Glenn Hotel, Autograph Collection.**

El grupo se ubicó en una gran mesa dentro del restaurante pidiendo sus respectivas bebidas y una bandeja de comida para siete personas. La verdad es que todos estaban pasando un rato muy agradable con conversaciones diversas gracias a las constantes bromas de Vee, las ironías de Roland eso logro mejorar el humor de Shura que era forzado entre Yoshino, Vee y Mii a que al menos comentara algo no fuera tan cara dura. Se olvidara por un rato de sus problemas que incluían unos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco.

Aprovechando que el grupo estaba sumiso en una conversación se les adelanto sin que ninguno se percatara dejando su bolso a lado de Roland, se levantó de su asiento se dirigió en dirección al balcón del local dando una preciosa vista a la cuidad. Se detuvo allí recargando sus brazos sobre el respaldar. Se dedicó a contemplar el lienzo nocturno que se formaba en la cuidad, dejando que los vientos acariciaran su cabellera. Se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Una lágrima solitaria salió del rabillo del ojo al ver a una pareja caminando juntos. Entonces recordó el día que Milo le propuso matrimonio. Otra lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué dije quince? ¿Mejor nos hubiéramos comprometido a los dieciocho o veinte? Sabes que vivimos en estados diferentes. Será un ancla pesada. —y Saori se enojó se cruzó de brazos. Milo se sobresaltó—. Lo hiciste porque tenías miedo que otros hombres me robaran. Lo que es de tu propiedad digo.

—No lo recuerdes de solo pensarlo que el idiota de Seiya quiere insistir tendré que ponerlo en su lugar, o al rubiecito de Julián Solo rondándote con la única intención de obtener tu mano—y Milo se enfureció tomo con poca gentileza la mano derecha de Saori, saco el anillo que tenía escondido en su bolsillo. Se lo coloco a Saori en su tercer dedo. Sorprendiendo a la niña—. Esta es mi resolución final, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad te quiero en mi casa. Porque vivirás conmigo.

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Saori y miro su mano para ver el anillo sencillo con una pequeña piedra preciosa. No era un anillo lujoso pero hizo muy feliz aun impactada Saori que se vio así misma abrazándolo, y llorando de felicidad.

Ante el mero recuerdo su corazón se destrozó se vio esa misma mano donde ese anillo estuvo adornado su dedo por varios meses. Ya no estaba su dedo estaba vacío otra vez era libre para salir con quien ella quisiera eso le rompió el corazón por alguna razón ya no le dolía tanto como antes, no de pronto sintió la necesidad de sentir su mano estrechada con la del pelinegro. Esa fuerte y callosa mano estrechándole los dedos con cariño como aquel día que la ayudo a bajarse de su motocicleta. Apretándosela de la misma forma para colocar qué un anillo que el mismo escogió.

Más sus ojos se llenaron de cristales lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se negó ella no se permitiría que esos sentimientos por Patch siguieran descarrilando su vida, se limpió sus lágrimas con cierta impaciencia. No se lo iba a permitir tener acceso completo a ella, o a su corazón. Cuando menos lo pensó sintió que todos sus sentidos y su cosmos se encendían abruptamente eso era algo que la sorprendía ya que ella no lo solía encenderlo a menos que fuera necesario para causarle el milagro alguien que pedía un favor a su nombre con una plegaria. Lo cual la perturbo mucho vio desde el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la calle donde se espantó al ver a una joven parada en medio de la calle a pesar de los coches pasaban por ahí.

No solo Saori lo noto sino también Yoshino que se preocupó al sentir a su hermana muy cerca de aquí.

Esa jovencita era físicamente igual a Yoshino salvo que poseía el cabello corto, sus ojos eran de un color plata porque gris era imposible su tonalidad era como una piedra preciosa de esas como se usan para crear hermosas piezas de joyería. Dos pequeños lunares sin embargo eso no la perturbaba sino el hecho de saber que las personas no podían verla. Sus ojos se tornaron más fríos de costumbre…como solía comentarle Yoshino.

La princesa encendió su cosmos sobresaltando a Saori al darse cuenta que ella también albergaba el cosmos de la diosa Atenea dentro de su ser pero el de ella, era mucho más débil en comparación del suyo. Sus labios se movieron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra articulando unas palabras que dejaron helada a la joven que retrocedió muy incómoda "decapitar" "amarrar al mundo con negras cadenas" y "rebanar de un corte" cosa que Saori si entendió. Porque era griego antiguo. Uno que no se usaba en la Grecia moderna fuera de las murallas de la antigua Grecia pero ese no era el caso, en el mundo de los dioses.

Las dos se dedicaron miradas por unos instantes como si estuvieran estudiando los movimientos de la una de la otra analizando cada pensamiento que le venía a la mente de su enemiga, y Tomoe fue la primera en desistir en romper su concentración le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa que se abrió más mostrando los dientes pequeños y algo chuecos de la japonesa. Saori no comprendió por qué su gesto pero lo tomo como un insulto.

No dijo nada más se dio vuelta comenzó a caminar se desvaneció al instante, dejando muy aturdida a la castaña por ese juego de palabras que le dijo a través de telepatía.

Saori le tomo unos cuantos segundos tratar de normalizar su respiración agitada por el terrible susto que le proporciono Tomoe al aparecerse de repente en medio de una calle transitada sin ser vista, por nadie su temor a que ella fuera impactada por un coche o que se decidiera atacarla. Era una tonta se olvidaba que los dioses eran invisibles al ojo humano eso era una bendición.

No deseaba tener un ataque de asma en estos momentos. Cuando sintió que todas sus emociones estaban cuidosamente controladas ocultando su temor ante la repentina aparición de la otra reencarnación de Atenea. Su amenaza se decidió a regresar a su mesa lo que menos deseaba era darle razones a Vee, Verónica y Mii de que aún se hallaba perturbaba por la película que vieron en el cine. El sacrificio, que ironía por muchas de las cosas que salieron dentro del contenido de la misma le estaban sucediendo no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que el hombre del pasamontañas tuviera alguna relación oscura con Patch.

Hablando de Patch de su impotente y oscura presencia, cuando se dio volteó su semblante perdió toda la poca tranquilidad que aún conversaba. Santo cielo es que ahora era casualidad que se encontraran en todos los sitios que ella frecuentaba. O al menos que el, lo deseara así.

Allí estaba el sentado frente al balcón a la izquierda del bar, tomándose unos tragos con dos amigos que ella no reconocía no eran los que siempre acompañaban a Patch no estos son otros. Eran bastante atractivos los dos poseían una sensualidad que ni ninguno tío podría irradiar similar a la del pelinegro. El primero que estaba sentado enfrente de él era alto y fibroso, con una nariz aguileña y de cabello oscuro. Vestía similar a su amigo salvo que llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada que delineaba muy bien sus musculosos, el segundo era igual o aún más atractivo que el primero tenía el cabello castaño claro ondulado a diferencia de Patch el si lo poseía ondulado, poseía unos sensuales, nobles y brillantes ojos azul-verde. Su cuerpo era más grueso que el de Patch y el tío de cabello oscuro.

Sus rasgos gritaban que era griego pero igual se veía ataviado con esa camiseta roja, se quedó sin aliento cuando observo a Patch quitarse la chaqueta de cuero negro de motociclista delineando muy bien los musculosos de sus brazos. De pronto el sintió la necesidad de analizar el local buscando algo, era como sintiera que lo estuvieran observando, se volvió hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Saori contuvo el aliento el terrible impulso de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le funcionaban, ella bajo la mirada enseguida de la vergüenza. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente. No se percató de la lenta sonrisa de él. Su pequeño corazón comenzó a latir de forma erráticamente y se trataba de tranquilizar para evitar tartamudear o hacer el ridículo.

Era mejor que se regresara de nuevo a su mesa antes que se le ocurriera al motorista la perfecta idea de levantarse de su silla. Caminar hasta su encuentro en el cual ella se vería forzada a decirle algo, como intentar explicar esta terrible casualidad de que los dos se toparan en el mismo restaurante-bar. Obligo a sus pies a retirarse de regreso a su mesa dándole a la espalda a Patch que sin percatarse sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Es ella? —menciono Aioria también mirando en la misma dirección.

—Es obvio que es Aioria la verdad le voy dar la razón a Patch, esa niña tiene un cuerpo que llama a la tentación a cualquier hombre, eso que es bajita pero tienes una curvas que son sensuales, virginales y delicadas un tipo de cuerpo que muy pocas mujeres poseen. Eso solo tiene quince años—señalo Rixon—. Ahora solo es una niñita pero deja que tenga unos veinte o un poco más, verás que todos los hombres irán detrás de ella. Patch ella tiene menos de veinte años, ¿Estás seguro, porque yo no me metería con ella?

—Te apoyo es más yo no sé tú, pero el tipo de cabello castaño no le quita la vista encima.

— ¿Qué demonios? —hablo Patch ante el comentario de Aioria, y desvió su mirada un tipo al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba Saori que no dejaba de verla. Con los ojos morbosos. Eso provoco que el pelinegro apretara los puños.

—Hay no, te vas a parar a golpearlo…—se burló Aioria tomando de un solo trago su whisky.

—De seguro pero volviendo al tema, es hermosísima esa niña.

—Eres un hijo de puta de Patch.

Patch sonrió. Se dedicó a seguir admirando a Saori ella se dio cuenta enseguida sintió su espina dorsal congelarse.

Tonta Saori. Pensó él.

Por su lado Saori se sentía muy incómoda ante la presencia de Patch en este lugar. Tanto así que quiso decirle a Shura a los demás que quería irse ya con tal no tener que lidiar con las miradas de Patch pero se regañó así mentalmente ella ya había pasado por esto antes, con Milo. Pero las cosas eran distintas él no era como el pelinegro sino al contrario era un caballero a pesar de sus burdos modales que según él tenía le recordaba que él no era el príncipe encantador que ella creía. Ahora que se sentaba analizar las cosas era muy cierto, pero aun así ella era feliz.

No quería actuar con Patch como solía hacer con Milo. De ninguna manera, a menos que terminara enloqueciendo. Se perdió en la conversación de todos. De pronto su meditación se vio interrumpida por Roland le sonrió preguntándole.

—Señorita Saori…—declaro logrando que ella lo mirara fijamente—. Hay rumores de que su abuelo el señor Cronos le está buscando prometido entre todos los jóvenes y hombres casamenteros de la alta sociedad, entre ellos está el señor Julián Solo. ¿Entrevista maritales?

Mii le dedico una mirada negra. Shura quiso sacarle los ojos.

— ¿Qué eso es cierto nena? —se preocupó Vee, eso si no lo sabía.

—Eso no es justo angelito. Pero pensé…—pero en su lugar Saori sonrió con gentileza—. Si es cierto no hay nada de rumor…desde hace algún tiempo he estado realizando algunas entrevista maritales con mucho miembros de alta sociedad…pero llegue a la conclusión de que esto no serviría nada, no curaría el poso de melancolía en el cual sigo luchando. Por lo que he tomado la decisión de seguir adelante sola. Si me sale algún compromiso impuesto primero juzgare antes de conocerlo.

— ¿Eeeehh? —se incorporó Yoshino llamando la atención de todo el mundo— ¡No me digas que vas a aceptar casarte en un futuro con Julián Solo. Después de que lo rechazaste hace dos meses su propuesta de matrimonio!

Todos en el restaurante la miraron fijamente entre ellos Rixon, Aioria y Patch. Mii se levantó le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza dándole entender que debía guardar silencio, ella hizo caso mientras que Saori se sujetaba la cara de la vergüenza que ahora adornaba su ser al ser centro de atención de todos los hombres del restaurante que la miraban con sonrisas seductoras, picaras y uno que otro ruborizado eso empeoro el estado de animo de Patch.

El ultimo al escuchar eso quiso incorporarse de su asiento con el único fin de ir a la mesa donde estaba la joven dispuesto a sacarle toda la información posible, o quizás hacerle una vista a Cronos más tarde. ¿Casarla con alguien más? Con tal de huir del juramento. No en su guardia.

—Yoshino mejor vámonos antes que toda clase de propuestas indecorosas le salgan a Saori…—le regañaron a la vez Sísifo e Mii, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y Saori se levantó de su mesa no sin mirar antes Patch por última vez antes de perderse.

Patch decidió hablar a través de los pensamientos de Cronos.

" **¿Buscándole marido a Saori? Pregunto Patch en un tono mordaz.**

" **Si, porque de todas formas…no permitiré que le hagas daño. Ya poco me importa si me matas. Pero tendré el consuelo de que ella estará lejos de ti."**

" **No tientes a tu suerte Cronos, que sabes perfectamente lo que conviene:"**

" **Sabes que haz lo que te plazca pero a Saori, no la tocas para obtener un cuerpo humano. ¿Me entendiste? Si te atreves…".**

" **Tienes suerte de que eres el abuelo de ella sino te mato, así mantente fuera porque si me entero que has hecho algo Cronos me importara un comino ser juzgado en los tribunales del inframundo por tu hijo mayor. Hades, pero me re cobijare ante tus gritos de dolor…". Su voz sonaba tan amenazante que Cronos sintió un horrible frio recorrer su columna vertebral.**


	9. Capitulo N7

**Buenas noches a todos después de dos meses sin aparecerme para actualizar esta novela ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, pero saben que mientras estaba leyendo la novela de Hush Hush me di cuenta que hay sucesos importantes que debo introducir en la historia hare todo lo posible, por encajarlos con todo el universo entero de saint Seiya. Que por cierto, no sé si ya habrán leído la manga de Next Dimension donde Odysseus el treceavo caballero de la constelación de Ofiuco apareció por fin. La verdad, me dejo con muchos sentimientos encontrado que ni siquiera me ha atrevo a emitir una opinión sobre el salvo que es un excelente médico.**

 **Sigo esperando el estreno de Saintia Sho.**

 **No avisan ningún tipo de noticias sobre eso, pero sigo esperando con calma a ver si a finales de año dicen algo sobre el estreno porque yo si lo voy a ver.**

 **Ya en el siguiente capítulo ya ahora si nos vamos a involucrar al verdadero mundo de saint Seiya y de Hush Hush tanto así que me pondré a estudiar todo relacionado con las batallas, para que salgan exactamente igual.**

 **Ahora a contestar reviews.**

 **DaanaF: Hola Sweettie tengo una noticia. Daniel te manda saludos converse con el su regreso a Fanfiction todavía es muy largo ya que el está muy ocupado pero me pidió que siguiera escribiendo para así preparar a todos para su gran regreso ;). Jajajajajajaja bueno no sé si habrás leído la biblia el capítulo que habla sobre los ángeles que procrearon con mujeres humanas al ver que estas eran hermosas bueno en parte la historia está basado en eso. Yep así es no es extraño que Patch se halla fijado en Saori es verdad ella tampoco están humana, pero aun así son su debilidad. Sip, porque los ángeles caídos en Hush Hush no poseen el sentido del tacto todo lo experimentan a través de un nivel más emocional. Vee es un personaje muy importante es la mejor amiga de Saori, por lo tanto tendrá mucha importancia dentro de la historia misma por lo que espero que te divierta su personalidad…prometo enfocar más a Vee. Si solo los que pertenecen al mundo de los saints saben quién es Saori, nop Milo no lo sabía él no era un caballero simplemente un humano común y corriente tampoco sabía de la existencia de Patch. Todo el mundo tiene miedo que el cumpla con su cometido…jajajajajaja la química que ellos poseen es un tinte más oscuro. No es como la que has leído con Milo e Saori, esta relación entre Patch e Saori es más como la luz en la oscuridad pero con un tinte más oscuro y seductivo. Sip, debes esperar más. Créeme ese encuentro entre ellas dos empeoro las cosas para Saori…jajajajajajajaja si Cronos buscándole marido a Saori con el único propósito de alegarla de Patch. Hay gracias, espero ponerle más…lo sé no te preocupes y lo entiendo.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Capitulo N°7**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace.)**

 **191 Peachtree Tower, 191 Peachtree Street Northeast.**

—Bueno señorita Greene aquí dice su currículo que es una persona bastante eficiente. Debo decir que estoy bastante impresionado.—declaro Aioros viendo la hoja de vida de la señorita Greene tenía una piel inmaculada, unos sensuales ojos azules, una boca exuberante y su pelo rubio fino y liso que le llegaba a la cintura de su cabeza ovalada, dividido en la coronilla. Lo llevaba recogido en una cola de cabello.

En el puente de su nariz descansaban unas gafas mariposa de color turquesa, vestía muy formal pero a la vez regio un sensual vestido amarillo vibrante que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas que delineaba muy bien su figura esbelta y muy femenina, tacón marrón claro, un collar de perlas.

—Por cierto, su jornada laboral es de veinticuatro horas al día por lo tanto tendrá que mudarse a la mansión Depranon con nosotros señorita Greene ya que todos atendemos nuestras juntas de negocios las realizamos allí otros días, en los respectivos edificios de negocios…mi hermana Saori esta semana está llena de compromiso por lo que quiero preguntarle. ¿Tiene la disponibilidad para empezar de inmediato? —le dijo, ella asintió diciéndole lo siguiente—. Claro puedo empacar las cosas de mi departamento mudarme a la mansión Depranon, solo debe decirme, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Saori Depranon?

— ¿Saori? —repitió Aioros pestañeando por la confusión ante la voz brusca de ella—. Mi hermana en estos momentos está en clases de beisbol de una de sus mejores amigas de ella, viendo un partido de ella. Pero en la tarde debe estar en casa, así las dos se pondrán al día. Solo me resta decirle que bienvenida a la familia Depranon está contratada.

Le ofreció la mano ella se la tendió la estrecho los dos se incorporaron de su respectivos asientos, ella tomo su bolso en ese instante que ella se paró de su asiento Aioros se le quedo viendo con ambas cejas encaradas esa mujer con una belleza espectacular que podría rivalizar a su hermana que a pesar de ser muy joven era muy bellísima con una belleza parecida a la de esta mujer solo que más angelical aunque todavía era una niña le faltaba demasiado pero de seguro crecerá para ser tan así como la señorita Greene como una de las princesas más delicadas de todas, tanto así que él se atrevió a decirle a la rubia que lo miro con frialdad.

—Y dígame señorita Greene como es que una mujer tan bella como usted, no tiene novio. —le coqueteo, y Dabria simplemente ignoro su pregunta—. Me gustan las mujeres jóvenes y lindas. ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo después del trabajo?

—No gracias tengo cosas por hacer, pero quizás lo reconsidere en su momento con su permiso.

La mujer se retiró abriendo la puerta de la oficina dejando a un Aioros que se encogió de hombros ante la frialdad de aquella exuberante mujer de cabellos rubios, el solo se limitó a decirle.

—Como guste señorita. Espero volverla a ver en la mansión de nuevo—reverenció Aioros.

De pronto, su cosmos se incendió ante el llamado de otro mucho más grande y poderoso que el suyo que lo llamaba desde una larga distancia eso provoco que los ojos del castaño cambiaran totalmente acostumbrado semblante sereno, pícaro y noble a uno muy frívolo que podría rivalizar al de miss Greene. Solo logro musitar.

—Entiendo esta misma noche en jardín botánico entonces…—alego él.

 **Georgia State Capitol, 206 Washington St SW, Atlanta, GA 30334.**

—Entiendo su postura su ilustrísima…—un hombre negro levantándose de su asiento desvió su mirada en dirección a Shaka que mantenía los ojos cerrados—… la verdad si le soy honesto yo pensé que usted había venido personalmente para hablar acerca de la creciente amenaza de los enemigos sin rostro, que cada día más se están cobrando vidas humanas. No de la fuerte amenaza que representa los ángeles caídos y Nefilim. Ni mucho menos de esa sociedad de sangre… solo son rumores.

La boca de Shaka se curvó una sonrisa irónica ante el ingenuo comentario del alcalde de Georgia.

—Si bien es cierto, los enemigos sin rostro cada día más se están extendiendo por todo el planeta; pero tengo entendido que la mayor concentración de población de el mismo se sitúa en Japón donde es su cuidad de origen—Shaka que vestía igual de elegante que el alcalde dejó a un lado su tasa de hierbas, sabía que su explicación consternó un poco a Kasim pero era necesario que el gobierno estuviera al tanto—. En cuanto a la sociedad de sangre, no creo que sean rumores, muchos de los infiltrados que tenemos en pandillas Nefilim dicen todo lo contrario. Pero no era de eso a lo que vine precisamente hablar sino que hemos localizado en este estado tres libros de Enoc traducidos en griego uno en el museo del estado los otros dos en bibliotecas religiosas muy importantes. Así que le pido que nos firme una autorización para que nos entreguen dichos documentos...no deseamos que más ángeles caídos sepan que existe una alternativa a lo que exige en el libro de Enoc original. Nuestra diosa se vea en peligro de ser sacrificada como está ocurriendo ahora con el ex arcángel Jev.

Kasim lo pensó por unos instantes y con su mirada le indico que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

—Bien lo haré, trataré de acelerar el proceso lo más rápido posible.

—Se lo agradezco tanto señor Reed. En cuanto a la sociedad de sangre cuanto tenga información más actualizada del panorama se lo traeré con uno de mis asistentes…—termino de explicarle el rubio, para incorporarse de su asiento—. Con respecto a los enemigos sin rostro los Gladiadores al servicio del rey Arthur se harán cargo de ese problema, acompañados de escuadrones de caballeros de plata y bronce.

—Eso sería una agradable noticia porque considero que la población está lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para querer salir a las calles sin ese constante temor que algún monstruo sin rostro los agreda… el número de víctimas cada día más aumenta. Colocándonos a todos en una situación muy precaria. —agregó con voz solemne—. Ni tampoco quisiera acordarme del último reporte que paso por mi escritorio. Con respecto a las gráficas de natalidad de mi estado. La tasa de embarazos Nefilim ha aumentado en estos diez años para acá ahora mismo de cada diez mujeres cinco quedan embarazadas de esas abominaciones de la naturaleza por la inconsciencia de los caídos a la hora de tener intimidad, por no decir de la mega población de ángeles caídos caminando por las calles. Ni que decir de sus pandillas otro tema discutible en el parlamento religioso.

—Las mujeres humanas son muy vulnerables a sus trucos mentales…—asintió Shaka dándole la razón—. Pero por supuesto educar a una población no es fácil pero tampoco es imposible. A veces no saben diferenciar de un ser mortal del que no lo es.

Sin más que decir el patriarca del santuario y caballero dorado de Virgo se retiró dejando pensativo al gobernante del estado de Georgia con sus palabras que fueron bastante alentadoras. Por no decir gratificantes. Quizás si había esperanza para los humanos de no vivir atemorizados por esas criaturas. Enfoco su mirada en los ventanales de su oficina menciono algo en voz alta aun sabiendo que el santo de virgo ya no se encontraba en la habitación, pero podía escucharlo a través del cosmos.

—Usted tiene razón con lo que dijo por eso yo también seguiré peleando. Aunque me gustaría saber el… ¿Por qué el actual líder de la cátedra de los 7 arcángeles no se involucra en este problema que ambos afrontamos? Él también tiene mucha responsabilidad.

 **Morgan Falls Billiards, 7875 Roswell Rd, Sandy Springs, GA 30350.**

Patch aparcó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento de la sala de billar. Si bien es cierto conocía el lugar no era uno de los preferidos por el sin embargo le servía de distracción cuando no tenía que hacer en el día, pero esta no era la ocasión hace unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Yezalel diciéndole que tenía que reunirse en persona. Se preguntaba por qué él querría reunirse con el pero sea lo que sea tendría que saberlo. ¿Cómo porque estaba aquí en la tierra?

Camino hasta la entrada depositando quince dólares en la mesa del taquillero. Se dedicó a pensar en lo que sucedió ayer en la clase de biología. La cercanía de los hermosos ojos tan inocentes y puros como su cosmos mismo, de los cuales tuvo el descaro de admirar. A parte… ¿Qué no se enteraba de nada? A veces Saori puede ser bastante distraída.

O realmente era densa de mente, que no se percataba nada todos los atributos que menciono eran de ella.

Entonces recordó que ella intentó decir algo con respecto a los atributos que le llamaban la atención en un hombre pero de pronto cerro la boca tan pronto como un intento de no decir nada, era eso realmente la niña no quería que supiera lo que quería en un hombre. Claro Milo, era la descripción de esa persona que ella se empeñaba a aferrarse.

Se maldecía para a sus adentros porque Saori le estaba empezando a realidad algo más que gustar le estaba sucediendo, y no encontraba una forma de evitarlo. O suprimirlo. Tanto que debía aceptar que le gustaba, no se la sacaba de la maldita cabeza. Sus bellas expresiones, su sonrisa que escasas veces veía, su infantil forma de ser… le daría la razón a Death Toll.

Saori poseía el rostro más bello e inocente que había tenido la oportunidad de ver toda su inmortalidad.

¿Por qué ella le colocaba tantas barreras? Si es así, tendría que enamorarla demasiado pronto. Romper esas cadenas que la ataban a su difunto novio Milo. Era como un hilo invisible que le impedía ir más allá a él. Camino zigzagueando las mesas para encontrarse con Yezalel recargado su cuerpo sobre la barrera, arqueo una ceja. Le sonrió de medio lado pero no era su acostumbrada sonrisa ladina sino una carismática.

—Cuanto tiempo Jev…—se burló lo que consiguió irritar a Patch.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yez. ¿Por qué demonios estas en la tierra?

Él le dio un último trago a su cerveza.

— ¿No es obvio? Prevenirte creo que lo necesitas. Estoy en una misión de reconocimiento—aseguró el—. Jev ya el patriarca del santuario de Atenas se enteró de lo que planeas hacer, te aseguro que en cualquier momento van a mandar a uno de sus asesinos, para que deshacerte de ti. Antes que digas algo, tú sabes perfectamente que no puedes sugestionar el poder de un santo de Athena que él lo ha hecho ha terminado muerto.

— ¿Piensas que eso me importa? A parte, yo no le tengo miedo a un santito de Athena que depende su armadura.

Su comentario logró fastidiar a Yezalel que se vio obligado a colocarse, cara a cara con el pelinegro sin importarle que fuera unos cuantos centímetros bajo que él. Que fuera infinitamente más fuerte que él.

—Bueno te diré algo ellos tampoco te tienen miedo, pero tú estás loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar a la diosa Athena como sacrificio? Una cosa que ese capítulo del libro de Enoc traducido en griego diga una cosa otra completamente diferente el que dice el original escrito en hebreo. Lo peor sabe que, porque no mejor ofreces a Tomoe ella también alberga el cosmos de la diosa Athena dentro de su ser, en vez de la señorita Depranon.

—Saori es la verdadera diosa, eso tú lo sabes. Tomoe solo es una diosa alterna de otra realidad.

—Todo el mundo sabe eso, pero quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Juramento de sangre? Patch a quien quieres engañar engañarse perfectamente que esa niña te trae loco te envuelve con su forma de ser… tanto así que no puedes concentrarte cada vez que la tienes cerca. No eres tú mismo. Dudas de si puedas matarla, yo creo que ella no caerá enamorada es todo lo contrario tú eres el que está cayendo rendido a sus encantos.

Maldito insolente estúpido. ¿Quién se creía que está hablando?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Amor? Eso no va conmigo, Yezalel. Ella es solo un cordero de sacrificio y una deuda pendiente del tarado de Cronos. Una que me debe.

Eso obligo al castaño a soltar una carcajada siniestra.

— ¿Esto por el sacrificio por obtener un cuerpo humano? O por el juramento de sangre que le obligaste a Cronos el dios del tiempo y rey de los titanes hacerte hace bastantes años, en ese intercambio exigías a Saori Depranon Kido se te fuera entregada cuando cumpliera los 16 años todavía faltan cuatro meses para eso…—escupió con cinismo ganándose que Patch lo fulminara con la mirada—. Sabes que creo yo, que a ti no te interesa hacer el sacrificio. Por ese estúpido deseo hedonista de tener un cuerpo humano. Lo que realmente deseabas era una mujer. Una que acepte tu pasado, que no corra a esconderse al saber lo que eres. Sé que no has logrado matarla todavía sabes por qué te enamoraste de ella tanto así que no puedes verla muerta. El Patch que conocemos hubiera acabado con su vida desde el primer día, te estás volviendo débil. Jev, tu nunca fuiste así ni cuando estábamos en el cielo.

Por solo decir eso Patch lo golpeo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo; dándole un maravilloso puñetazo en la mandíbula. Que provoco que el custodio se enojara bastante se incorporó de un solo saltó le devolvió el golpe estuvo a punto de arremeter otro puñetazo, pero Jev fue más listo, le dio un rodillazo. Sacándola el aire, él se tuvo que alejar sosteniendo el estómago. A pesar de no sentir físicamente como él, pero sus ojos se veían sombríos. Escupió sangre.

Su gesto obligó a todos a mirar sobre le rabio de sus hombros, para ver mejor la pelea.

Pero la negra mirada que les dedico Patch obligó a todos a seguir, sus actividades un tanto aterrorizados es que con esa mirada, no era de extrañar que nadie quisiera meterse con Patch. Cuando el custodio quiso volver arremeterse en contra de él, se desvió en dirección al brazo, llevándolo por completo a la espalda del mismo donde se encontraban las alas y man teniéndolo allí pero Yezalel quiso utilizar sus alas como modo de defensa.

Pero Patch le dijo con voz fría a través de los pensamientos. " **Inténtalo te juró que te las arranco las alas, obligándote a quedar aquí en la tierra como un caído".**

" **Bien si lo haces, te juró que haré que Etiam queme tu pluma de Arcángel".**

Patch dejo pasar el insulto, le aferro más fuerte el brazo le dijo.

—Escúchame Yezalel. Me conoces muy bien, estuviste bajo mis órdenes cuando era el patriarca. Vuelves a decir que soy débil te mataré no me importa que digas que seas inmortal, sabes que conseguiré la forma. No soy débil, no lo fui y no lo seré jamás. Otra cosa las cosas que haga con Cronos, o Saori no te incumben ni a ti, ni a nadie. Menos los del santuario que son unos incompetentes, que no saben diferenciar entre las dos diosas.

Lo soltó, comenzó alejarse de lugar obligando a Yezalel se limpiara la sangre mirándolo con odio en su mirada.

—Carajo me dejo bien malherido, se nota que no ha cambiado sigue siendo la misma bestia. Aunque había algo extraño en su comportamiento… ¿Será que Shamuel tiene razón? Entonces verdad realmente estás enamorado de Saori Depranon Kido. Ella está empezando a quererlo, aunque poco a poco.

 **Templo De Las Moiras, Delfos.**

Un hombre era guiado por los interiores del templo de unas divinidades que eran la era del mito gozaron de una importante y temible reputación ni el mismo rey de los dioses. Zeus se atrevía a cuestionar su autoridad.

Eran las encargadas de varias funciones pero entre ellas las más importantes de todas o mejor dicha la más conocida por todos, era de repartir la función cada ser mortal como parte de la existencia misma, y de las obras que le correspondían en devenir el cosmos mismo. Controlando la vida de cada persona sin importar si era mortal o no, desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte aun después del Hades. Eran tres dioses en particular en otras referencias historias como en la Ilíada de Homero, el habla generalmente de una sola entidad. Una sola Moira. Que era su nombre representativo en la antigua Grecia.

Mejor conocida la Moira que hila la hebra de cada hombre que camina sobre la tierra, desde su nacimiento.

Pero de esas tres diosas antes mencionadas él estaba buscando una en particular que le interesaba mantener una conversación por parte del patriarca del santuario. Átropos una de las moiras la que se encargada de cortar el hilo de la vida de cada persona. Escogiendo la muerte apropiada para cada persona, con unas detestables tijeras. La sacerdotisa de origen asiático se detuvo dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia alegando que la señorita Átropos vendría en breve atenderle.

Suikyo asintió con una respetuosa reverencia le permitió a la doncella retirarse. Anticola la sacerdotisa de la diosa Atenea, le había advertido que estas jóvenes diosas eran algo intimidades por su semblante imperturbable. Por lo que debía escoger con mucho cuidado las palabras que le diría.

Frente a sus ojos se materializo una diosa. Con una belleza impresionante. Con unos rasgos aniñados, boca tierna pero delicada de ojos impotentes pero finos ojos azul cobalto. Vacíos tanto así que se podía ver el universo mismo. Su cabello era rubio ceniza ondulado en una hermosa cascada de rizos. Vestía una túnica de color rosa pastel, un velo del mismo color sostenido por una corona de flores violeta, rosa, blanca.

El santo de plata de la copa se incoó mostrando su respeto a la diosa. Que sonrió diciéndole.

—Suikyo de la copa—hablo Atropós caminando en dirección al hombre—. Me ha dicho mi sacerdotisa que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que se ofrece a un santo de Athena dentro de mis dominios?

—Lady Atropós disculpe si me he presentado de una forma inoportuna. Sé que usted tiene demasiado trabajo, pero el actual patriarca del santuario. El caballero dorado de Virgo, Shaka me encomendó esta misión—hablo Suikyo en voz cortés y solemne con la mirada gacha sobre el suelo—. He venido para que usted nos administre información acerca del hilo de la diosa Atenea, se nos ha informado que existen dos reencarnaciones de Athena dentro de una misma realidad. Las pitisas nos han dicho que una de ellas morirá si no hemos escogemos bien. Desafortunadamente nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error muy tarde de que la auténtica reencarnación de Athena nacería cuatro años después de la que el santo de Tauro recogió.

—Es que no lo han hecho, por lo tanto han condenado a la verdadera Athena a luchar completamente sola contra sus verdugos hebreos—.Atropós respondió—. Desafortunadamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer la princesa Saori está condenada a morir, la única forma de evitar esta tragedia. Es que una de ellas sea sacrificada. No será en manos de ustedes sino los arcángeles tendrán que intervenir. Si una de ellas muere el hilo de Atenea volverá ser uno. Podremos forjarlo de nuevo por órdenes del amo Cronos para entregárselo, a quien merece ser la diosa de la guerra.

Eso preocupo en gran forma al santo de la copa, que no espero esa respuesta de la diosa solo se limitó a decir.

—Comprendo sus palabras, pero yo considero que debe haber otra alternativa.

—La hay está en manos de ustedes mismo, que el santuario entero se revele en contra de Tomoe. Pónganse de lado de la verdadera Athena. Así evitaran que su diosa muera en manos del ángel, o de los misteriosos asesinos que se mueven por las sombras.

—Es complicado.

—Pues como le dije esa son las dos únicas alternativas, el resto se queda en sus manos. Por ahora solo debemos confiar en la voluntad de la señorita Saori si ella es realmente la verdadera diosa de la guerra tendrá que demostrarlo.

Y la diosa se desvaneció dejando a Suiyko sumamente preocupado.

 **Mansión Depranon.**

Saori ya se encontraba vestida con su camisón blanco largo con mangas cortas que le llegaban sobre sus hombros, llevaba una bata del mismo color del pijama. Entro al despacho donde la esperaba una mujer con una impactante belleza a la vez muy femenina, que intimido a la niña. Ella parecía ser mayor que la castaña por no más de cinco años. Se percató que no era la única ella también la analizaba. Solo logro decir.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Saori Depranon Kido. Es mucho más bella en persona—dijo ella tendiéndole la mano, y Saori ella se la dio.

—Mucho gusto señorita Greene, si soy su nueva jefa. Ya mi hermano Aioros me platico todo. Debo decir sé que debe sentirse algo perturbada de saber que su jefa tiene quince años—le respondió Saori a Dabria, dándole un firme apretón en la mano. Su voz era abrupta, pero no ruda. Era como ella una voz de negocios.

Sin embargo, Saori notó algo extraño en ella, emitía energías poco convencionales. No eran las de un santo femenino, ni de una marina de Poseidón, tampoco de un espectro de Hades. Eran mucho más fuertes, que indicaban que ella no pertenecía a cualquier cosa que ella conociera, ella era un ser inmortal. No era otra clase de vibraciones que no pertenecían a nada que ella hubiera visto jamás antes si no se equivocaba. En los escritos de su nana Calisto le explicaban que este tipo de energía le pertenecía a una sola criatura. A un ángel de dios. El dios cristiano. Jehova.

—Quiere sentarse señorita Depranon. Me gustaría hablar de la agenda de mañana.

—Oh no es necesario, simplemente tengo dos reuniones de negocios una de ellas es en el Árcade de Bo. Con el señor Cipriano me va entregar las llaves de la mansión que no está arrendando para el orfanato—agregó Saori explicándole la agenda de mañana con un tono solemne—. La otra es con un joven que se llama Jules me dijeron que es un empresario que viene de Maine, por lo tanto mañana tendré que reunirme con él en Enzo´s están raro pero bueno. El resto, las atenderá mi abuelo. A parte, apunta debemos ir a recoger un vestido para la boda de Pandora. Uno para ti y el mío. Visitar a un banco para efectuar unos pagos corporativos, ver al auditor de la familia Kido para revisar los estados financieros y por ultimo hacerle una visita a Shun Heinstein.

Dabria comenzó anotar toda la información en el iPad que le suministraron. De pronto Saori notó que ella comenzó a dar golpecitos sobre el aparato electrónico. —. Señorita Depranon por favor déjeme darle una advertencia justa, voy a hablar con su señor abuelo para establecer ciertos parámetros en tus reuniones de negocios con todos los socios. Eso incluye a Patch Cipriano. Tengo entendido que posee un convenio con el por la casa que le está ofreciendo, me gustaría que todas las reuniones se hagan aquí dentro de la mansión, bajo la supervisión directa de cualquiera de sus mayordomos o guardaespaldas. No quiero que te reúnas en ese sitio de mala muerte para hablar con negocios con Patch fuera de esta mansión. Especialmente no quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan a solas.

Su tono de voz era tan sombrío que sorprendió mucho a Saori, hasta tal grado que se molestó un poco por las palabras de Dabria.

—Se puede saber, ¿Por qué señorita Greene? Debo decirle que desafortunadamente no puedo complacerla. Créame que a mí también me encantaría poder decir lo mismo… pero una de las condiciones que coloco el señor Patch cuando nos reunimos la primera vez. Es que las reuniones se realizarían en su sitio favorito para jugar billar—menciono Saori de regreso, eso no le agrado para nada a Dabria—. Si le digo que las reuniones se realicen aquí él se echaría para atrás, así que no puedo hacerlo lo lamento. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón en particular que no sepa?

—No puedo discutirlo.

Saori quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero su cerebro mando un mensaje diciéndole que la cerrara se quedara callado. La única hipótesis que se le venía a la mente era que lo mejor ella no deseaba dejarla sola con Patch. Él era peligroso, demasiado para su gusto lo que le causaba escalofrío. Mi pasado podría asustarte, esas palabras le hicieron eco dentro de ella de nuevo, era lo que le había dicho dentro de la casa que de su propiedad.

—Me imagino que debe estar cansada señorita bueno el dejo para que descanse, hasta mañana.

—Igual hasta mañana señorita Greene—y Saori asintió no le quedó más remedio que retirarse y aceptar la extraña petición de su nueva secretaria.

 **San Carter, Salón De Bo.**

A la mañana siguiente la joven empezó su tedioso día laboral haciendo una parada memorable en aquel sitio de mala muerte donde a Patch le gustaba reunirse para jugar billar o póker. El Árcade Bo era tanto sus visitas frecuentes allí que el dueño del lugar que a vez era el taquillero, ya la conocía le hacía burlas constantes con respecto a si era la nueva novia del pelinegro, de tan solo escuchar esa palabra le causaba repulsión e atracción a la vez. Lo que la irritaba de solo pensar que tener que entrar a ese horrible lugar con un ambiente cargado de puros que le causaba reacciones alérgicas.

Lucía una camisa crema de manga larga transparente con dos bolsillos por dentro llevaba una blusa de tiras, unos vaqueros negros y unas bailarinas de punta de color naranja. Su cabello como siempre se lo arreglo con ondas en las puntas, cargaba un bolso rosa adentro del mismo en un portafolio llevaba sus documentos. Su cadenita de Virgo con un juego de esmeraldas como los zarcillos. Había dejado a Dabria dentro del coche junto con Kardia a dos cuadras de aquí. A pesar del desconcierto que sentía con esa fuerte orden que le dio ayer no se dejó intimidar por ella, porque después de todo ella era la jefa era la que mandaba. Se acercó al grandulón que al verla soltó una carcajada que la irrito.

—Buenos días señor Bo—hablo Saori haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Ya llego el señor Patch? Es que tenemos una cita de negocios como siempre pactada aquí.

—No él no ha llegado pero puedes esperarlo adentro ya les separe la mesa.

—Se lo agradezco señor Bo. —le agradeció Saori sacando de su bolso, unos veinte dólares para dejárselos sobre la mesa pero esta vez el grandulón se lo negó con la cabeza. Lo que sorprendió a la niña que parpadeó perturbada.

—Esta vez la entrada es gratis pequeña. Así será de hora en adelante te lo has ganado. Antes de que entras al salón, crea que es necesario que te comente lo impresionado que me has dejado…no quiero decir que me ha dejado señorita Saori. Olvidaba que usted es una dama, así que perdone mis burdos modales como usted sabrá las personas que frecuentan este lugar e incluyendo este servidor como a Patch. No somos lo que se titula como un caballero…—explico el grandullón, y Saori lo pensó por unos instantes luego asintió dándole la razón. Por fin entendían su punto, nadie de aquí era respetable o de fiar—. Como sabrá Patch es un hombre muy conocido aquí. Es uno de mis mejores clientes. Lo conozco desde hace varios años atrás por lo que me he quedado sorprendido de verlo tan clavado en una sola mujer, en este caso una niña. Porque usted bien joven, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tengo quince años —agregó Saori con cautela. —. Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué tanto interés por mi edad? Le sorprende que una adolescente visite esta clase de sitios.

—Sí y mucho, ya que estoy acostumbrado a recibir muchachas mayores de 18 años. A usted la dejo entrar porque Patch me explico la situación. Que ambos tienen un convenio de negocios por una casa. Para el orfanato de la fundación Grand, pero lejos de eso. Tendría prohibido la entrada por ser menor de edad, no deseo tener problemas burocráticos con la policía. Porque eso afectaría el negocio de familia.

—No se preocupe yo lo entiendo a la perfección. Yo también tengo negocios que cuidar comprendo su postura—continuo Saori, sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba—. Lo si no entiendo señor Bo, ¿Por qué ahora tengo el pase gratis a su local?

—Simple eres la primera mujer que ha logrado no doblegarse a los encantos de Patch. Para no decir que lo rechazas cada que lo ves, déjame decirte que en mis años de conocerlo no vi nada igual…ese tío cada vez que entra aquí llama la atención de todas las mujeres, cuando lo digo me refiero hasta la del peor temperamento cae rendida. Él es un verdadero imán de estrógenos tanto así que cada vez que sale de aquí tiene más veinte números registrados en el teléfono cada vez que sale de aquí, pero contigo por alguna razón no es el caso. Sus reuniones de negocios me resultan muy divertidas porque siempre terminan con el restregándole en la cara que tiene la razón en algo que los estaban discutiendo o con usted saliendo del local gritándole algo. Su palabra favorita con él, es gilipollas. Tanto así que ha logrado que él se interese aún más, en usted. Yo la verdad viéndole usted es muy bella, tiene una mirada inocente. Lo poco que he observado señorita Saori tiene un aura muy especial, uno lleno de la calidez. Además es dulce y noble. Sus refinados modales me recuerdan el de una princesa se dirige a su amable vuestro caballero. No me extrañaría que Patch se interese tanto en usted. Tanto así que cuando se va a apostar tiene una sonrisa de idiota que a veces trata de disimular.

— ¿Eeeehhhh? —se sobresaltó Saori—. ¿Qué cosas dice? ¿De una princesa que se dirige a su amable caballero? Usted cómo ve demasiadas películas de caballería.

—Eres tan tierna sus expresiones le salen naturales, ¿No ha considerado ser actriz?

—Tengo un amigo que es un director de cine muy famoso en Europa, me acosa grabándome con su cámara cuando viene a los Estados Unidos. Diciéndome que yo debería de ser actriz pero la verdad no estoy interesada le agradezco sus palabras. Pero siéntase tranquilo yo no caeré en los juegos mentales del señor Cipriano. Porque si lo hago me sentiré que muy mal.

—Eso espero no sea una más de la lista.

Ella asintió siguió su camino.

Saori entonces entró al local a buscar la acostumbrada mesa que siempre les separa Bo. Esa mesa especial para una reunión de negocios casual, cuando la vio el joven camino hasta su encuentro con las palabras del dueño del salón imprimidas dentro de su cabeza estaba segura de que no se irían de allí tan fácilmente, de lo poco que conocía a Patch que era poco o casi nada.

Pudo notar que era una persona que emitía peligro y mucho misterio, que algo dentro de él no era normal. Él no se esforzaba en esconderlo al contrario, la retaba que intentara acercarse para averiguar. ¿Qué era? Sabía que él no bastante parco, por no decir…de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos. Movió su cabeza varias veces en negación, se sentó dejando su bolso sobre la mesa. Lo espero pacientemente tratando de descifrar el cúmulo de emociones que resplandecían a flor de piel, por el asunto de Patch. Con él jamás tenía pensamientos de buen juicio al contrario, siempre tenía que pensar mal.

Con el hizo cosas que no debía hacer. Si bien eso era tarea de la inteligencia de la mansión que se encargaba de investigar todo el historial completo de las personas que rodeaban a su señorita para evitar alguna catástrofe, o atentado que pudiera perjudicarle. Por esas malas vibras que emitía Patch obligaban a Saori a movilizar todos sus recursos para investigarlo. Ahora con las palabras de Bo, supo algo aunque sea insignificante de él.

Ella se sintió tentada de ir de nuevo en dirección al taquillero y dueño del local, para interrogarle un poco más sobre Patch. A lo mejor el sí podría darle pistas sobre su pasado pero antes que tan siquiera pudiera incorporarse de la mesa, pudo ver a Patch emerger de la puerta.

Se acercó a ella arrastrando la silla del otro lado de la mesa, sentándose en su sitio diciéndole.

—Buen día Saori.

Eso forzó a la castaña a molestarse dedicándole una mirada muy negra. Sus ojos se tornaron verdes-esmeralda.

— ¡No diga mi nombre de pila! —llamó Saori, con una extraña frialdad—. Me está faltando el respeto al decir mi nombre sin ningún título honorario, así que le agradezco que por favor me llame por mis apellidos o ese…apodo que tanto le encanta decirme. Ángel todo menos Saori. Al hacerlo me está declarando de su propiedad y que somos amantes. Cosa que no es verdad.

Él se reclino sobre el respaldo de la silla, y crucé los dedos por detrás de su cabeza. Haciendo un gesto perezoso y arrogante.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que diga tu nombre? —los ojos de él se cruzaron, con los de Saori Como disfrutarla hacerla enojar—. Hay ya me acuerdo eso me declara tu dueño. Si tengo que decirlo enfrente de otras personas. Tal vez lo haga más de seguido, otra cosa ahora si te gusta que te diga Ángel. Por cierto, ¿De dónde proviene el nombre de Saori y quien te lo escogió?

— ¿Disfruta ponerme de malhumor tan temprano? ¿Cierto? —prosiguió Saori con molestia. Pero de pronto no se percató de la pregunta que le hizo él se ruborizo furiosamente, con referencia a su nombre lo que logro disipar el enojo de ella— ¿Mi nombre? ¿Por qué quiere saber eso señor Cipriano? Si usted me lo pide se lo diré. Bueno Saori es de origen Japonés. Significa florecer o a veces dependiendo como se escriba los kanjis del nombre también puede ser tela pura, tiene una bella sonoridad. En cuanto el nombre mi padre lo escogió por respetar las costumbres orientales de la familia de mi madre, cuando en realidad ella quería ponerme Andrómeda. Definitivamente tiene el don de hacerme enojar tan fácilmente cuando lo logra, simplemente me cambia el tema sale con una de sus frases célebres. Disipa mi enojo, que raro es usted señor…digo Patch.

—No conozco mucho sobre la cultura Japonesa. Pero tu padre tiene buen gusto la verdad es un nombre precioso, como la portadora de la misma.

—Gracias supongo—ruborizo gentilmente ante los cumplidos, de Patch. Pero luego se acordó que no debían de agradarle se quiso abofetear por eso. Lo que menos quería era que Patch supiera que le agravan sus cumplidos —Bueno pasemos a temas más importantes señor Patch, aquí tiene el primer pago del mes por la casa…su contador me dijo que hoy nos entregara oficialmente las llaves de la casa.

El saco del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros las llaves de la mansión se las tendió a Saori, ella las tomo, colocándole dentro de su bolso. El tomo el cheque que le tendió la castaña.

—Es una buena paga Ángel, cumples con tus promesas.

—Yo le di mi palabra, como le dije le iba a cumplir aquí esta. —comenzó Saori, bajando la mirada aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido de ayer con él. En la clase tutoría de Biología—. Quería saber si ya tiene el contrato listo para poder firmarlo.

—Mañana te lo traigo aunque para serte honesto, no me fió de los contratos las vías legales.

Cuando el pelinegro se disponía a marcharse, la voz de Saori lo detuvo.

—Espere señor Patch. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

En contra de su voluntad, él se detuvo. Su Corazón se agitó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mire seré breve…porque se tiene muchas cosas por hacer…—prosiguió Saori, incorporándose de su asiento—Yo ayer capté su mensaje en toda la clase...me ha dejado en claro que desea ser algo más que un simple socio de negocios para mí, pero me temo que tendré que aclarar las cosas. No puedo aceptar sus insinuaciones. Así que quisiera que parara por favor, esta situación es muy incómodo para mí.

— ¿Esta situación?

—No somos compatibles…poseemos personalidades muy diferentes. Como pensamientos completamente distintos hasta tal grado en algún momento podemos chocar—finalizo Saori esperando alguna negativa por parte de Patch.

Él se frotó la barbilla, en un gesto maquinal el cual ya Saori se venía acostumbrando en las pocas semanas de conocerlo. A pesar de su rechazo hacía el, ese gesto que el siempre hacía lo hallaba totalmente fascinante le daba un aire de intelectualidad.

— ¿No lo somos?

—Si no veo, ¿Cuál es el problema? —confesó Saori.

Vaya, para el si era una novedad. ¿Qué no se enteraba de nada?

—Cuando tu tía Febe me solicitó mi lista de atributos deseados en un compañero, yo hablé de ti.

—Lo siento mucho pero decline eso que dijo sobre mí.

Ni en broma—pensó él.

—Dije: Inteligente, Bella, Inocente, Dulce, Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Él esperó que Saori protestara por lo de "Vulnerable" pero no lo hizo. Lástima.

Sus palabras empeoraron el estado de ánimo de Saori que lo único que quería era dejarle en claro que no estaba interesada en tener una relación ahora. No cuando hace apenas un año recién cumplido su novio se fue, no cuando todavía su corazón estaba en proceso de sanación. Lo que menos deseaba era involucrarse con él, por no decir que se sentía muy nerviosa. Tampoco deseaba herirle con unas palabras tenía sobre la punta de la lengua.

— ¿Dejará de lanzarme sus insinuaciones o no? —pregunto Saori.

—Paso. Empiezas a gustarme.

Y el maldijo para sus adentro, porque era cierto.

Esa carga fue demasiado fuerte para Saori que jamás se imaginó que aquel misterioso pero sensual hombre le dijera que empezaba a gustar de ella, lo que provoco que su corazón se volviera a dividir en dos. Se estremeció de alegría al saber que era reciproco en sentimiento. Sin embargo había un pequeño inconveniente ella aún estaba enamorada de Milo. Aunque debía reconocer que era difícil para ella diferenciar cuándo hablaba en broma o cuando era sincero.

Su intuición le decía que era cierto, causándole una enorme confusión.

Por su lado Patch sabía que Saori era un sentimiento que gustar, y eso escalaba algo que el por más que intentara no podía evitarlo.

—Lo siento pero ya lo dije usted no puede competir por un corazón que ya está ocupado. Yo creo que hay muchas mujeres de las cuales usted puede interesarse no lo sé… ¿Qué tal mi amiga Vee? Porque no comprende que yo no lo puedo amar.

—Me temo que podría terminar con ella como dices. No voy a tentar a mi suerte.

—Tiene razón disculpe, pero lo lamento yo no le puedo corresponder eso es todo.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa, Saori?

—No señor Cipriano que pase buen día. Nos vemos mañana.

—Lo esperaré con ansias—le dijo, y le hizo un guiño.

Los dos se retiraron en direcciones opuestas.

Patch se retiró con el pulso repentinamente nervioso, se alejó en dirección a una cuadra de Bo donde aparcó la moto.

Saori por su lado corrió en dirección al Tahoe con su corazón destrozado.

 **Chattahoochee-Oconee National Forest, Suches, Georgia 30572.**

Shura se posó enfrente de Pandora que lo cito aquí en este bosque. Con el único propósito de resolver este inconveniente de una vez por todas. A pesar de que el corazón de Shura estaba pasando por una situación similar a Saori los dos estaban en pena. El verla de nuevo le provoco un horrible estremecimiento en el estómago como sentimientos encontrados. Era probable que el mismo no pudiera sobreponerse al desprecio que ahora sentía por esa mujer.

—Perdón por citarte en el medio de un bosque. Pero era necesario que hablemos—menciono Pandora, pero Shura la miraba sin emoción alguna—No se trata de nosotros, sino del asunto de Patch y de Saori. A pesar de que ahora me odias con todo tu ser, yo necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

Aparentemente su plan funciono, Shura se mostró interesado en saber lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—Habla, ¿Qué es lo que tienes decir? —reacciono Shura, y ella asintió. Él le permitió hablar—El día que te llevaron detenido a la estación de policía, yo seguí a Saori para intentar llegar a una negociación para que te libraran de cualquier cargo, que mi familia te acuso ella en medio de su caminar se encontró Patch como siempre los dos sostuvieron una discusión muy acalorada que termino con una invitación de el a almorzar. Al restaurante mexicano el The Bordeline, donde los sostuvieron una cena muy íntima yo llegue en medio de una conversación que Saori sostenía con él. Como siempre no quiso escucharme se retiró al baño, dejándome sola con Patch.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese bastardo? —pregunto Shura interesado de la respuesta de Pandora.

Ella lo pensó por unos minutos, luego siguió su explicación—. Shura. Yo no creo que Patch pueda sacrificar a Saori para obtener un cuerpo humano como describe el capítulo perdido traducido al griego del libro de Enoc. El día que hable con él lo vi con un apéndice de duda, eso es algo fuera de su personalidad. Si algo es conocido el dentro del mundo de los ángeles caídos, es tener una gran confianza en sí mismo, como no tener piedad con sus víctimas. El nunca duda, pero cuando se trata de Saori…es como si una fuerza desconocida le impidiera poder cometer su cometido.

— ¿Insinúas que…?—aclaró Shura, y la joven termino su frase— ¿De qué el este enamorado de ella? Pues créelo. Sé que parece imposible puesto que estamos hablando de un ser demoníaco que no posee conciencia o corazón.

—Alguien como él jamás podría saber, ¿Que es el amor? Ese sentimiento es desconocido para Patch—se burló Shura con sarcasmo, y Pandora le negó con la cabeza—. No bromees Pandora, un tío como el jamás podría tener corazón. Ni mucho menos enamorarse de alguien tan especial como es la señorita Saori, un ser tan puro, noble y inocente.

—Eso es lo que sospecho…pero necesito confirmar mis sospechas…—declaro ella.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera emitir palabra alguna. Con lo que acaban de descubrir había grandes posibilidades de que enserio un ser tan oscuro como Patch enserio se halla enamorado de un ser tan luminoso y hermoso como lo es Saori. Ese silencio incomodo en el que la pelinegra quería decir algo más pero Shura simplemente no la dejaría por lo que eso era todo. El agradeció la información con un frívolo gracias se retiró dejando a Pandora con el corazón destrozado.

Ella jamás se sintió cómoda cuando el utilizaba ese tono de voz tan insensible con ella. Era como si una el construyera un muro de cristal en el que ella no podía atravesar lo por más que lo intentara.

 **The Enzo´s.**

Saori entro completamente sola en el Enzo en busca de sus dos nuevos clientes que le asigno su abuelo ayer por la noche, ella aun no comprendía porque este nuevo cliente quería mantenerse en el anonimato. Sin embargo ella no era quien para juzgar el modo como negociaban sus socios.

Siguió con ojos analítico hasta de pronto se topó por un hombre de rasgos finas y atractivas en el rostro. Su pelo rubio colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color cromo con una mirada muy penetrante que la estremeció, el obligo a pestañear. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecable mente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuro de diseñador. Se percató que a lado de él había otro que llevaba un suéter verde, tejanos. Tenía los ojos azules, con greñas rubias a la moda de la frente se incorporó de su asiento se dirigió en dirección a su encuentro.

— ¿Usted debe ser Saori Kido? —el tomo la mano de Saori, se la beso con delicadeza demorándose lo estrictamente necesario, eso aunque era forma estaba bien aceptado. En la alta sociedad cuando le soltó la mano se presentó—Yo soy Elliot Saunders. Soy el secretario de Jules, pase por favor.

—Un gusto señor Elliot, claro me encantaría—le sonrió Saori que permitió a Elliot que la escoltara hasta la mesa donde estaba Jules.

Se escandalizo por la estatura de Jules ese hombre sí que era alto, esa silla parecía pequeña.

—Señorita Depranon—respondió Jules entre dientes, cruzándose de piernas.

—Señor Jules un gusto mi abuelo me contó que está interesado en adquirir servicios de seguridad de alta tecnología de las corporaciones Kido, por lo tanto en nombre de mi tío Mei que vive en Japón que es el actual dueño y yo soy la presidente CEO yo me encargare de atenderlo—prosiguió Saori, y Jules asintió de mala gana.

Las negociaciones empezaron en todo momento Elliot hablaba por Jules que aparentemente para ser un empresario hablaba casi poco o nada eso perturbo un poco a Saori. Puesto jamás conoció a nadie inusual como este hombre que tenía enfrente por lo que se vio obligada a intentar sacarle alguna palabra pero no conseguía nada. Solo que Jules cerrara sus ojos y se pellizcara el puente de la nariz. Aparentemente este misterioso joven estaba tan emocionado como lo estaba ella al intentar hacer que hablara. Después era su negocio.

En ocasiones eran interrumpidos por las meseras que traían el pedido que enunció Elliot pero en varias ocasiones Saori rechazo alegando que estaba bien que desayuno bien antes de salir de casa.

Quizás en otra ocasión traería a Vee, ella si lograba derretir hasta el temperamento más frívolo con su personalidad tan extrovertida. Elliot era un tipo simpático y sociable con ese tipo de características dudaba que pasara de inadvertido. Le parecía una buena persona, si no estuviera todavía asimilando la muerte de Milo, o teniendo a un acosador de menores como Patch….quizás serían buenos amigos. O tal vez si se presenta algo más.

Cuando finalizaron a Saori solo le resto decir.

—Esto es todo bueno los veré el martes en mi oficina en las corporaciones Kido, para que vea los productos por sí mismo señor Jules—sonrió Saori, a Jules le salió una mueca que no era una sonrisa. Mientras que Elliot se atrevió a preguntarle—Señorita Depranon disculpe no le molestaría que le hiciéramos visita a su mansión.

—No para nada solo avísenme que día van, mi secretaria para que programe la cita—comenzó Saori, se incorporó de su asiento les dedico una respetuosa reverencia—. Me encantaría poder seguir conversando pero debo retirarme tengo muchos asuntos, que atender.

—Claro será para otra ocasión señorita Depranon pero antes que se vaya déjeme decirle que los rumores eran ciertos, usted es más bella de lo que pensaba—le halago Elliot, y Saori asintió con una sonrisa cortés. Se dedicó a mirar a Jules que estaba irritado e aburrido.

Pero que par más extraño se dijo ella a parte el grandulón también emitía energías extrañas, se excusó se retiró. Dejando ambos caballeros admirándola mientras salía del restaurante.

 **Lake Claire, Residencia Hino.**

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo la diosa Atropós? —se preocupó Sísifo junto con Roland, Aldebarán, Shaina, Yoshino Sigurd, Manigoldo, Kardia, Partita, Yuzuriha y Mayura. Que escuchar al asistente del patriarca comentarles todo lo que le dijo la diosa—. En vez de darnos soluciones lo que nos causo fue muchos más problemas, ¿Estás seguro de que no te dijo otra forma de ayudar a la señorita Athena?

—Si dijo uno…—hablo Suyko, y Yoshino lo miro con tristeza—…sacrificar a una de las jóvenes que poseen el cosmos divino de la diosa de la guerra dentro de su cuerpo…así el hilo de la diosa Atenea se fortalecerá. Una de ellas será la verdadera Athena…o levantarnos en contra de Tomoe.

—Pues no se hable más…—y todos en la sala voltearon a ver a un hombre alto que no pasaba de un metro y ochenta siete. De piel blanca, ojos azules el cabello rubio muy platinado. Se incorporó de su asiento—. ¿Quién de ustedes se une al bando de los traidores del santuario, para ponerse de lado de la verdadera Athena? A parte la bambalina me cae demasiado bien.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio muy incómodo nadie se atrevía a emitir palabra alguna a la declaración del caballero dorado que resguardaba la cuarta casa del zodiaco. Asombrosamente Sísifo fue el primero levantarse de su asiento seguido de Aldebarán que soltó una carcajada ante las palabras tan directas, quiso decir algo con su acostumbrada voz sonora que fue callado por un fuerte codazo de su esposa. La santo femenino Shaina.

Él se sobó el estómago varias veces mirando a su esposa con molestia pero simplemente dijo— ¡Hace tiempo estaba esperando esas palabras por parte de Manigoldo, me importa un cuerno de Minotauro convertirme traidor del santuario si me colocó delante de la verdadera Athena! ¡A parte que la señorita Saori con su corazón bondadoso forjara un nuevo mundo para las nuevas generaciones! ¡Aquí tienen Aldebarán para servirles de apoyo como a mi esposa, y mi hija!

Tanto Shaina como Yoshino miraron Aldebarán con gentiles sonrisas en su rostro.

—Cuenten conmigo también…—se escuchó la voz de Shura que entraba a la sala—. La lealtad que le tengo al ama Depranon vale mucho más a la que le debo a la señorita Tomoe. Ella ha demostrado a diferencia de la diosa de la guerra que tenemos en el santuario, más compasión, bondad, amor por el prójimo. Que nuestra señorita Tomoe.

—Cuenten conmigo también—les sonrió la santo de Búho—. La esperanza de Athena en cada era se ha vuelto más fuerte.

—Conmigo también—habló Yuzuriha con tranquilidad—. El patriarca piensa lo mismo como el santo de Libra. Afrodita de Piscis, Degel de Acuario y Shion de Aries ofrecen su lealtad ante la verdadera diosa.

—En el nombre del dios Odín quien ha considerado los ideales de la diosa Athena como correctos como un verdadero ser de paz, reconociéndola como un ser que traerá la paz absoluta al mundo…yo también me pondré del lado de la verdadera diosa. Yo he conocido a la señorita Saori sé que es una persona maravillosa…—sonrió con soberbia Sigurd. Un joven de cabello pelirrojo, de tez blanca y unos ojos color verde.

—Qué más da. Sísifo tenías razón…—habló Roland sorprendido, pero igual forma se incorporó de su asiento—. Yo también juró lealtad a Saori, además la mocosa me cae bien.

No les importaba el riesgo de manchar su reputación ante los ojos de toda la población del santuario ser considerados por la señorita Tomoe, como traidores. Lo hacían por un bien mayor ajeno a sus propios intereses si no uniéndose a la verdadera reencarnación de la diosa Athena.

 **The Ritz-Carlton, Atlanta, 181 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30303.** **Restaurante.**

Saori se reunión con un viejo amigo al cual ella no veía desde hace mucho tiempo estaba muy alegre de poder volver a reunirse con él a pesar de los problemas que provoco, su hermanastra Pandora. A su familia. Y especialmente a su mayordomo. Los dos se sentaron en uno de los tantos restaurantes para almorzar juntos.

—Me alegro que todos estén felices—comenzó Saori, admirando a Shun que dejaba sus cubiertos a un lado para enfocar su mirada a la castaña—. Pero Shun lo que me dices de Seiya no me lo esperaba, yo pensé que había encontrado otra persona en Japón. Pensé que estaba con Miho—agregó Saori con un aire de tristeza.

—Seiya solo ve a Miho como una amiga, Saori—explico Shun, y Saori asintió—. Saori la razón por la cual te cite aquí es porque tenemos que hablar. Por si acaso, no tiene nada que ver con Pandora…sino por ti. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te está pasando con ese hombre?

— ¿Hombre? —y Saori sobresalto, parece ser que Shun lo sabía—. Conmigo no tienes que guardarte esos sentimientos, puedes confiármelos.

—Lo sé…Patch…es tan diferente a todo lo que he conocido en un hombre. Por alguna razón él siempre tiene la última palabra, conoce cosas de mí más que mis propios amigos eso me aterra bastante. Sabe cómo ponerme nerviosa e incómoda pero, ¿Por qué él no puede comprender que yo no lo puedo amar? —comenzó Saori llorando, y Shun se entristeció sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando. Lo difícil que era continuar su vida sin Milo a su lado—. El me acaba de decir hoy que yo le gusto, temo que sus sentimientos comiencen a escalar a amor. Como los míos, pero Shun yo no puedo yo aún sigo enamorada de Milo me duele traicionarlo de esa forma. No cuando hace reciente que cumplió un año. Yo le hice una promesa a mi escorpión de que el siempre…sería mi único amor.

—No debes cerrarte así al amor, ni mucho menos a alguien que lo único que quiere es acercarte a ti. —comenzó Shun, a pesar de lo poco que escucho de Patch lo cual no eran rumores nada agradables. Sin embargo, él no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba juzgar—. Quiero darte mi opinión sobre esto, en primer lugar la vida sigue no debes cerrar tu corazón a otras personas, otras posibilidades. Hace un año perdiste alguien importante es verdad…pero no creo que Milo querría que te quedaras sola por siempre. O es, ¿Qué acaso quieres vestir santos? Tú eres una joven muy bella tanto físico como interior, llamas la atención de cualquier hombre. Por lo que es natural, que les des alguna oportunidad. Bueno si no es ese tal Patch, puede ser otra persona… ¿Cómo Seiya? Ustedes fueron novios antes de la partida de Seiya a Japón. El me comentó que viene a regresar a vivir a los Estados Unidos, por el trabajo de su hermana que la establecieron al fin aquí. Quiere recuperarte.

— ¿Recuperarme? —se impresiono la diosa, nunca se esperó eso—. Yo no sé, que decir primero el señor Patch que quiere algo conmigo a pesar de lo irritante que es. Ahora mi primer ex novio quiere recuperarme, son demasiadas emociones para un día.

— ¿No estas feliz con la noticia? —se preocupó Shun, que no se percataba de lo afligida que estaba Saori.

—No es eso…—se apresuró a decir Saori—. Solo que es, intentar reconstruir una relación que a la larga no nos llevara nada bueno. Cuando todavía amo a mi novio, me gusta un hombre de lo más despreciarlo del cual no conozco mucho. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar sus pecaminosos ojos negros.

— ¿Ojos negros? —ahora si el joven no comprendió.

—El señor Patch tiene los ojos negros sé que parece increíble. Pero si hay gente con ojos de ese color tan profundo como los del…—aclaro la castaña limpiándose su ultimo rastro de lágrimas con una servilleta—. Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no me puedo enamorar del algo oscuro y macabro dentro de él que me asusta. Que me dice que corra lo más lejos de su presencia. Aunque si te confieso algo que quede solamente entre nosotros…cuando él me dice Ángel. Mi corazón vibra de alegría jamás he admitido en voz alta lo mucho que me gusta que el apode así.

—La manera que describes a Patch me hace recordar a mi hermano mayor. A Ikki es el bien rudo con todo el mundo pero con la persona que ama en los momentos de intimidad es un hombre muy tierno, así me imagino ese tal Patch...ojala pudiera conocerlo para decirte si es el hombre indicado para ti. El que te apode Ángel habla muy bien de el...porque tiene toda la razón de colocarla ese apodo. Va muy acorde con tu personalidad.

Saori se impresiono por las palabras de Shun nunca pensó que usaría a su hermano mayor como comparativo para tratar de entender a Patch.

Se sonrojo un poco porque de pronto se acordó que le había dicho a Patch, que no utilizara su nombre de pila en cualquier evento público donde involucre a la gente de la nobleza pero en privado le daba toda la libertad de colocarse ese apodo. Hasta decirle así si él quería lo poco que conocía a Patch, sabía que era un tipo rebelde que no le importaba desafiar a las reglas.

Shun la contemplo por unos momentos con una sonrisa gentil en los labios, al ver el rubor de las mejillas de Saori.

—Señorita Saori, usted parece que está enamorada de ese tal Patch—se burló Shun, lo que provoco que Saori se ruborizara al extremo. Le negó varias veces con la cabeza.

En esos momentos que los dos no se percataron de la presencia de Dabria venia caminando en dirección a la mesa de Saori con toda la intención de entregarle su teléfono celular que se quedó en la mesa que ella compartía con Kardia cerca de la de su ama para mantenerla vigilada en toda ocasión después de todo eso estipulaba su contrato, escucho la insinuación de Shun. Con respecto a ella estaba enamorada de Patch de la forma en que hablaba del apodo que le coloco cuando se conocieron.

De pronto los ojos de Dabria se tornaron dos llamas azules de los celos. ¡Esto no podía ser maldición! ¡La niña si le gustaba Patch, esa excusa de que todavía seguía amando a su novio fallecido como le decía a Kardia era solo una distracción de sus verdaderos sentimientos! Casi su piel y su cabello se volvían llamas de un blanco cegador casi llegando a un tinte rojizo pero se debía contener estaba cerca de un caballero de Athena. No se podía dar el lujo de mostrarse quien realmente era porque si lo hacía, estaba segura de que tendría que pelear con Kardia.

Dabria tuvo que contener sus celos a pura fuerza, porque si se dejaba llevar por estas emociones tan sombrías que cegaban a los humanos ella terminaría cediendo a su ira. ¡Como odiaba esta inmundicia humana! Lo cual fue una tarea difícil. Aún se negaba a creer que Jev tuviera el descaro de intentar seducir a una niña tan joven como lo era Saori nunca pensó que su egoísmo e seducción no poseía límites con respecto a la edad de las jovencitas. Le daría algo de razón a Yalemo el ángel al servicio del dios Apolo. Patch poseía un extraño fetiche por las mujeres muy jóvenes aunque alguna mujer madura de vez en cuando se interesaba en ella. Pero su preferencia mujeres de 18 años en adelante hasta los 26 años pero Saori superaba todo aquello, era solo una cría de 15 años primavera apenas.

Dabria cargo con cuidado el teléfono celular de Saori, aclaro su garganta con delicadeza captando la atención tanto de Shun como Saori la última se ruborizo de pena.

—Perdone la intromisión ama Depranon pero dejo su teléfono en la mesa. No ha dejado de sonar con insistencia—menciono con una voz delicada pero con un tono frío escondido en la misma —. Intuyo que es su hermano Heracles porque me va enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que es importante que se reúna con él, en la mansión por la noche. Necesitan hablar.

—Muchas gracias—comenzó Saori—. Señorita Greene, ¿Se siente bien? Es que tono algo muy tensa, ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

—Estoy bien no hay de qué preocuparse ama Saori—agregó ella, pero igual eso entristeció a Saori porque sus poderes de empatía le decían que algo atormentaba a Dabria.

—Bueno si necesita conversar lo que le inquieta aquí estoy—le sonrió Saori con ternura—Solo espero que podamos entablar una amistad sabe, no solamente una relación meramente laboral. Usted me ha caído muy bien, quiero que tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos mas a fondo.

Eso conmovió un poco a la rubia, nunca pensó que aquella niña diosa. Se interesa por lo que ella pudiera sentir hasta tal grado que le dijera que podía contar con ella para desahogarse cuando lo necesitara pero igual forma la calidez de su cosmos la relajo mucho a niveles que ni ella creía, aun así era una intrusa dentro de la vida de Patch necesitaba sacarla lo más pronto posible.

Lo único que se limitó a decir—Gracias señorita Saori.

—No hay de que—le reverenció le permitió a su secretaria retirarse.

— ¿Ella es miss Greene tu nueva secretaria cierto? —pregunto el admirando a la escultural rubia, y ella asintió. —Es bien hermosa como tú, ¿No te sientes algo intimidada con su presencia?

—Si te soy honesta si y mucho, déjame decirte que tiene hechizado a Aioros. Es una pena se lo pierde porque siempre lo está rechazando a cada momento, no necesito decirte que mi hermano no aceptara un no por respuesta. Tanto así que desde que entró a trabajar le tiene el ojo encima pero aparentemente la señorita Greene no le presta mucha atención a sus insinuaciones…pero sabes aparentemente ella conoce al señor Patch. Porque la forma en que ella habla de él me hace pensar que en algún momento de sus vidas, sostuvieron una relación. Eso que los dos están casi del mismo rango de edad la señorita Greene no pasa de los 21 años de edad, y bueno el señor Cipriano al principio le puedes poner 18 años pero cuando lo tratas un poco le colocas una edad más aceptable. Como unos 25 años.

El castaño se encogió de hombros—Son simples especulaciones de tu parte, así eso no lo sabremos hasta que ella te lo cuente personalmente.

Saori asintió aunque no quiso reconocer que se sentía algo perturbado pero a la vez celosa de la señorita Greene con respecto a qué tipo de relación hallan sostenidos los dos en el pasado. Pero a las finales le restó importancia siguió conversando con el hermano menor de Pandora Heinstein.

 **Salón De Billar Z.**

—Aquí Jamian de Cuervo santo de plata al servicio de la diosa Athena—hablo un hombre con apariencia poca agraciada, de nariz afilada como un poco y carecía de cejas. Calvo, vestía ropas negras se inclinó respetuosamente en frente de un gigante de tez oscura, ojos rojos de cabello negro corto poco más de la nuca. Vestía ropa blanca con letras negras, pantalones cortos con manchas y botas de punta de metal—. Me mandaste a Llamar Trivikramasena. Sea lo que sea, debe ser muy importante.

El gigante sonrió de manera maliciosa, ante las palabras de su compañero de armas.

—La señorita Tomoe me ha encomendado una misión para ti—agregó colocando las fichas sobre la mesa, reclamando su dinero—. Que traigas a la señorita Depranon hasta uno de los bosques a las afueras la cuidad, donde te estaré esperando con un grupo de soldados. Tranquilo que si te preocupas por que allí viva dos caballeros dorados, ellos estarán de reunión con el patriarca podrás entrar.

— ¿Saori Kido? —confeso pensativo llevándose su mano sobre su mentón—La chica que alega ser la verdadera diosa Athena. Eso sí es problemático porque ella vive en la mansión del amo y señor del tiempo. Pero dale por hecho, te la traeré personalmente.

—Perfecto procura hacer esta misión lo más temprano posible.

— ¿Y eso porque? —se cruzó de brazos—. Porque la impostora tiene como guardián a un ex arcángel que le cuida las espaldas sin que ella se percate su nombre es Patch Cipriano. El ex líder de la cátedra de los siete arcángeles más poderosos del cielo, como re gerente de todo el cielo…me desagrada la idea de secuestrarla ya que ella es una delicada que merece estar segura en su cómoda vida, pero ya sabes ordenes son órdenes. A parte el demonio siempre va a ver a Cronos en la noche, lo más probable que el este rondando la habitación de ella.

— ¿Y las saintias? —le recordó la presencia de Mii la santo de plata de la constelación del Delfín.

—Despreocúpate de ella son pan comido, un problema menor en el cual te puedes encargar perfectamente.

—Bien nos vemos como a las 10:00 de la noche en los alrededores del bosque.

El asintió se retiró dejando al gladiador seguir con su vicio del juego había obtenido una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, que gastaría más tarde invitando a bellas damas a dar un paseo con él. Lo que no se percató que desde lejos Aioria un ángel caído también ex arcángel que perteneció alguna vez a la rama de los Tronos escucho toda la conversación de los dos guerreros con sus pocos poderes de arcángel que le quedaban, sus ojos cambiaron gradualmente del dorado a verde de nuevo. Esto lo preocupo si bien es cierto, él sabía que Chauncey el vasallo Nefilim de Patch iba detrás de ella por sed de venganza en contra de Patch jamás pensó que los de su propia gente también la querrían a ella por lo que se introdujo en la mente del gladiador para saber si se trataba de la misma chica.

Efectivamente era ella, por lo que tendría que avisarle esto a Jev. Estaba seguro de que esto no le agradaría en lo absoluto en saber que intentarían raptar a su cordero de sacrificio para obtener un cuerpo humano.

Estaba de suerte él había llegado, él le pidió con un gesto de la mano que se separaran un momento le dijo por la mente.

—Oye, ¿Te suena el nombre de Saori Kido? —pregunto Aioria de pronto.

Él se congelo.

— ¿Cómo sabes su segundo apellido? —hablo el con los puños cerrados, y el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Cómo Aioria se sabía su segundo apellido?

—Entonces si es cierto ese su segundo nombre pero cálmate no es conmigo debes tener celos escucha niño malo, Jev tienes que ir a su mansión esta noche. Un grupo de santos de su deidad planean secuestrarla mientras duerme. —alego Aioria, pudo notar la furia en los ojos de Patch.

— ¿Con quién entonces, sino?

—Ya te lo dije santos de Athena, no uno cualquiera.

—Quienes son… ¿Santos de Athena?

—No lo sé pero tengo entendido que uno de ellos, irá a la mansión esta noche aparentemente. Los dos caballeros dorados que protegen a Saori no estarán en la mansión por lo que aprovecharan para entrar…sin embargo ellos te mencionaron el gigantón le advirtió que debía tener cuidado contigo.

Eso lo exaspero.

— ¿No mencionaron a Chauncey? —el castaño se lo negó—Patch lo único que se es que cuando quieren a Saori el calvo se la tiene que llevar a ese grandulón que se acaba de ir, a las orillas del bosque. De seguro se le tele transportaran al santuario donde Tomoe los espera. Así se llama la que dice ser la reencarnación de Athena.

— ¿Dónde está el grandulón ese? —pregunto él. Aioria se encogió de hombros—Aioria, será mejor que hables de una vez todo lo que sabes si no quieres hacerle una visita de urgencia al odontólogo más cercano.

— ¡Pues intenta tumbarme los dientes, que yo haré que tengas que ir al cirujano para que te reconstruyan tu nariz! —rugió Aioria en desafío dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, pero Rixon quien llego de pronto diciendo—. El nombre del raptor es Jamian el caballero de plata de la constelación del Cuervo, y el gladiador que pidió la orden. Se llama Trivilramasena portador de la espada sagrada Aparajita o como se diga. No me mires así tengo mis contactos idiota.

—Tranquilo. Lo único que alcance escuchar es que la japonesa quiere que el gladiador que su compañero la rapte para llevarla al santuario eso es todo lo que se, ahora venga—le reto Aioria a Patch a que se arremetiera contra a él, pero eso no sucedió.

No les prestó atención Aioria, él corrió afuera hacía su Harley, acelero en dirección a la mansión Depranon. Ya eran más de la nueve de la noche.

Aioria ahora si miro a Rixon sorprendido.

—Dice que no le gusta la princesa griega, por dios mira como lo tiene. Nada más con decir que estaba en peligro el salió corriendo como un tornado detrás de ella.

—Te lo dije Aioria cuando le mencionan a la castaña, se pone más activo. La castaña le gusta mucho. Le importa la chica tanto que arriesga su vida por ella.

 **Mansión Depranon, Habitación de Dabria.**

Por fin en la comodidad la recamara que ocupaba dentro de la mansión Depranon. Dabria pudo por fin concentrarse en todo lo que logro recopilar el día de hoy con respecto a lo que realmente Saori sentía por Patch. Coloco sus documentos sobre el escritorio que quedaba enfrente de su cama luciendo un camisón rosa palo largo de tiras con una abertura en la mitad de la tela que dejaba admirar por completo sus largas piernas, la prenda se le ceñía tanto al cuerpo que consiguió que tanto Aioros como Heracles se le quedaran viendo cuando ella salió de su habitación con la bata a juego con el pijama.

Sabía perfectamente que Aioros no le quitaba los ojos de encima, hasta pudo ver gracias a su vista periférica que él se relamió los labios al ver sus caderas. La deseaba eso estaba en claro, no se concentraba en ocultarlo como su hermano el gigante.

Es una lástima que Patch no estuviera aquí, de no ser por esa escuincla humana. Él se comportaría igual que Aioros estaría detrás de ella, cargándola sobre su hombro para llevársela hasta su habitación donde ahora mismo estarían jugando un rato.

No era el caso ahora, sino intentar ordenar las ideas. Sobre Saori Depranon Kido. Debía reconocer que Saori sabía perfectamente reprimir sus sentimientos le costaba ir su inteligencia emocional para estudiar sus emociones más fondo, ya que sus poderes de diosa le superaban a los suyos por mucho le bloquean el paso cada vez que lo intentaba, no le permitían ir más para allá. No se atrevía a invocar a Mnemosine la guardiana de las memorias. No estaba completamente segura si ella le ayudaría a adentrarse dentro de los recuerdos de la diosa Athena.

Comenzó a garabatear en una hoja todo lo que recopilo acerca de Saori. Eso incluía quienes eran realmente inmortales dentro de su mansión los que no eran que unos simples mortales hechos de tierra. A su lado tenía su libro de Enoc escrito en su idioma original que era escrito en Ge´ez un idioma que ya no existe actualmente pero era muy usado por las religiones Etiopia, Eritrea e Israel. Otro traducido a su lengua, el hebreo. Un pequeño fragmento traducido en griego que no se hallaba totalmente completo ya que, a raíz de la existencia del capítulo donde hablaba que una reencarnación de Atenea fue sacrificada al ser confundida con una descendiente femenina del vasallo Nefilim del ángel caído que cometió el pecado.

Ahora la gente del santuario de Atenas, estaba como locos tratando de recuperar todo esos textos traducidos al griego, sabía por Metatrón. Uno de los arcángeles más importantes del cielo que solo había siete ejemplares originales en el mundo. Que el santuario recupero uno de ellos intacto que lo ha mandado al recinto sagrado para que fuera guardado bajo llave, junto con otros textos olvidados en los cuales la misma diosa no poseía conocimiento alguno.

Su miedo iba más allá pero Dabria debía reconocer que Saori era mucho más poderosa por una de las diosas más importantes de todo su panteón podría manejarse por sí sola si intentaba sacrificarla por obtener un cuerpo humano. Siguió sumisa en su trabajo sin percatarse de la presencia de un cosmos desconocido entrando en la habitación de Saori.

 **Habitación de Saori.**

Saori se encontraba recostada sobre su dormida su cama de dosel con un cuaderno de anotaciones que le tendió su nana antes de irse a la casa de reposo, sobre su regazo entreabierto que subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba la castaña. En la zona mas baja del vientre con un diccionario en idioma Ge'ez autentico que le logro conseguir Heracles. Sus cabellos castaño claro sueltos se hallan dispersos por toda su almohada. Llevaba puesto un camisón naranja suave aunque en realidad era una túnica griega regalo de su tía Tea en unos de sus viajes a Grecia, con un escote forma circular sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el suelo, cubría sus pies por completo solo mostrando sus dedos blancos.

Había estado intentado traducir pero el cansancio del día a día por su ajetreado estilo de vida la vencieron por fin, dejándola acobijarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las cortinas de la cama de dosel de un color lavanda se hallaban completamente cerradas por órdenes de la misma Mii, para permitirle a Saori algo de privacidad para poder realizar sus traducciones de lo que el diario de su nana contenía sin ningún interrupción por parte del personal que trabaja en la mansión. Estaba escrito todo en hebreo, uno que solo tanto Saori e Calisto conocían por lo que ella necesitaba concentración a la hora de traducir cada palabra del mismo.

La doncella era ignorante que un misterioso visitante se adentró dentro de su habitación con el único propósito de tomarla raptarla por órdenes de sus superiores. Uno de los sirvientes del santo de plata del cuervo, se le ordeno traer a la doncella que dormía allí hasta el laberinto de Cronos donde el mismo Jamían los esperaba. Corrió las cortinas dejando al descubierto el lecho de la princesa con dos señas le indico a sus dos compañeros que la tomaran con cuidado. Sin embargo antes que tan siquiera él pudiera tocarla sintió que alguien lo tomo por desprevenido le clavo una cuchilla en su yugular causándole una enorme herida en su cuello, el soldado cayó al suelo convulsionándose de dolor, los otros intentaron golpear al misterioso pero fueron abatidos por el mismo oscuro visitante.

Patch se encargó de esos tipos sin ningún problema después de todo eran soldados rasos débiles sin conocimiento alguno del cosmos.

Sonrió maliciosamente le hubiera gustado que le dieran más pelea pero no importaba ahora necesitaba asegurarse que Saori estuviera bien, cuanto se volteo sobre su rabillo del ojo sus ojos negros se agrandaron par en par. Había desaparecido los malditos le jugaron una trampa.

Juró en voz baja se fue corriendo en dirección al gran ventanal abierto.

…

Jamian sonrío al ver que uno de sus tantos soldados raso a su servicio logro conseguir traer a la chica hasta el laberinto de jardines de musgo de Cronos. Uno de los soldados bajo a Saori la coloco sobre el frió suelo sentándola sobre un pequeño banco. Su camisón se subió un poco mostrando sus hermosas y largas piernas.

—Bien hecho sin ningún inconveniente lograron sacarla—le halago Jamian su enorme sonrisa que detonaba dientes de sierra, se ensancho al ver a Saori inconsciente. —…Así que esta es Saori Depranon Kido, la verdad es una doncella muy bella. Tanto así que me de algo de pena tener que secuestrarla. No importa llévense la a Trivikramasena a los alrededores del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de Atlanta.

Antes tan siquiera que Jamian se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima, sintió una fuerte mano que lo tomaba por el hombro lo lanzaba lejos de allí sorprendiendo a sus soldados, que inmediatamente se colocaron en guardia pero igual ellos también fueron azotados.

El primero fue derribado por un rodillazo que le planteo Patch que se giró sobre sus talones para darle un puñetazo en el rostro tumbándolo totalmente, mientras que los otros dos intentaron ir pero con un simple manotazo por parte del demonio los dos gimieron cayeron sobre sus talones hasta quedar inconscientes. Patch se giró para ver a Saori dormida sobre un pequeño banco él se acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos cargarla estilo princesa, ella en un movimiento entre sueños se ajustó de sus brazos abrazándose más él. Aferrándose sus delicados dedos sobre su cuello, eso lo calentó a pesar de no poder sentir su toque el que ella estuviera cerca de él. El por su lado se dedicó a contemplarla, ese camisón que cargaba puesto la hacía verse como una princesa griega antigua, de esas que salen en los cuentos griegos que salen en los libros de historia. Tan frágil e inocente, como no querría tenerla a su lado. Aunque se acordó que la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos debía asesinarla para su cuerpo humano.

No quería llevarla de regreso a su recamara en la mansión sino llevársela al Six Georgia, tal vez allí si podría matarla sin testigos oculares molestos nadie se daría cuenta varios después cuando el olor a descomposición se sienta sobre la gaceta de mantenimiento. Donde la hallarían descomponiéndose escondida dentro de unos de los barriles.

Sin embargo otro pensamiento fugaz corrió su cabeza siendo la otra parte de su subconsciente. Una bastante tentadora. Si la raptaba la tomara como prisionera, no para matarla. No claro que no. Haría cosas mucho más emocionantes con ella de prisionera. Vaya que si la pasarían bien. La verdad entendería muy bien a Paris cuando raptó a Helena causando la guerra de Troya.

Con ese camisón tan delicado. Le hacía pensar seriamente lo del secuestro.

Sus labios entreabiertos le causaban que su mente reaccionara.

Antes de que se atreviera a tocarla Mii aterrizo enfrente de él no llevaba puesta su armadura pero si ropa de entrenamiento, de esos que suelen usar las mujeres en el santuario. Mii se percató de Saori estaba dormida en los brazos de Patch, molestándose por la imagen.

— ¿Por qué tiene a la señorita entre sus brazos? —enfureció Mii—. No crea que no se, ¿Quién es usted? Jev ex arcángel líder más poderoso de todo. Un ángel todopoderoso que fue echado del cielo, porque deseaba ser humano a costa de la vida de la señorita Saori. Devuélvala, sé que intenta secuestrarla para matarla. O si no, Heracles se hará cargo de usted.

—Así que sabes todo sobre mí, como Pandora—agregó Patch con una voz muy oscura, comenzó a caminar con Saori en brazos.

—Si lo sabemos todo sobre ti Patch, inteligencia de la mansión. O más bien, del santuario todos sabemos. ¿Quién eres, lo que planeas hacer? Ahora aprovecho preguntarle. ¿Por qué la señorita? No es que esté de acuerdo que un demonio como usted asesine personas solo por tener malos genes, pero porque no busca a la descendiente de su vasallo Nefilim la sacrifica a ella…no a la señorita que nada le ha hecho en su vida más que intentar llevarse bien con su persona. O más bien el héroe de la mitología judeocristiana. Ella se le rompería el corazón al saber, que el héroe el cual ha escuchado muchas historias sobre su figura. Me dolería mucho decirle, que lo que admiro o más bien amo porque sé que eso era un amor platónico era nada más que un ser demoníaco sin sentimiento.

— ¿Crees que me importa lo que ella piense? —agregó el colocando gentilmente a Saori sobre una banca—. Estoy bastante seguro que sabes pelear, así que como lo hice con Pandora te lo diré a ti. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Saori no es asunto tuyo.

—Para mí si lo es—comenzó Mii que se arremeto contra Patch, golpeándolo en el brazo con fuerza pero tal como se lo advirtió Sísifo. No sintió nada, pero igual consiguió mover lo de su sitio hacerlo enojar. —Después de todo Cronos se metió en este problema él solo, por eso debe pagar las consecuencias. Por tocar las cicatrices de mis alas.

— ¡Si claro demonio como usted, les importa comino la vida humana! ¡Se me olvida, pero la señorita es diferente a todo lo que ha tratado en toda su jodida inmortalidad!

El en cambio el tomo del brazo la hizo virar girándola para que quedara a espaldas de él. Poner su cuerpo sobre de él, estrujándose lo con fuerza. A pesar de que los constantes forcejeo de Mii, que lo pateaba sobre su talón izquierdo en un intento de que su bota negra del pie izquierdo para que resbalara. Nada, ese hombre en verdad era una estatua impotente. Mucho más fuerte, que un caballero de Tauro que eran conocido por ser lo más fuertes en destreza física.

—Saori es mía, ¿Me entendiste? —antes de que pudiera decir algo Jamian apareció el grito a tanto Patch como Mii, que inmediatamente soltó a la rubia tirándola al suelo. Esta última se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar la voz del susodicho— ¡Entonces si es cierto, así que esta chica tiene como guardián. A este oscuro ángel caído, no demonio. Porque eso es lo que eres…bien tendré el gusto de pelear con el ex arcángel!

Intento propinarle una patada pero Patch fue más rápido le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, lo tomo por el cuello pero el caballero le dio un golpe en la cara logrando hacerlo enfurecerlo más que escupió en el suelo sangre, se relamo el labio. Las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa peligrosa, pero Jamian no se daba por vencido quizá usar una de sus técnicas que se relacionaban con los cuervos, pero no pudo porque Patch invadió su mente haciéndole un truco de hipnosis.

— ¡Uwaahhhh! —grito el, y Mii se preocupo estaba segura de que el pelinegro lo estaba torturando mentalmente. Es que todos sabían que Jamian no era muy inteligente por eso nadie en el santuario lo respetaba— ¡Basta, basta! ¡Está bien, no volveré a tocar lo que es tuyo! ¡Pero eso no significa que Tomoe no mande otros de sus asesinos para acabar con la vida de ella!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se impresiono Mii— ¿La señorita Tomoe mando asesinar a Saori?

—Será mejor que le respondas a la niña, o no quieres terminar sin lengua—le amenazo Patch también sorprendido, maldición tendría que acabar con ella rápido antes de que Tomoe lo haga.

—Si porque según nuestra diosa ella está blasfemando que es la verdadera diosa de la guerra. Lo que ha enojado enormemente a la señorita Tomoe por eso quiere mantener una conversación con la chica esa que está allí, desconozco que vaya a hacer con ella pero lo más probable que la mande a ejecutar por estar manchado el nombre de Athena.

—Pues dime, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu diosa falsa? Para hablar con ella personalmente—menciono Jev con una voz venenosa una que espantó totalmente a Mii, afianzo su agarre sobre el cuello de Jamian le susurro a su oído—. Si tu o alguno de los lacayos de Tomoe, le pone un dedo encima a ella lo lamentaran. Ahora lárgate tienes suerte que te deje vivir por si fuera por mí te dejaría muerto pero necesito que le mandes tu mensaje a tus superiores.

Lo lanzo al suelo con muy poca delicadeza. Jamian se sintió tentado de incorporarse para arremeterse en contra del pero su cuello estaba muy dislocado la fuerza que poseía este tipo era fuera de este mundo ni siquiera los caballeros dorados poseían esa fuerza tan sobrehumana esto era digno de un demonio de su calaña.

—Esto no ha acabo créanme que la señorita Tomoe no descansara hasta deshacerse de la señorita Kido, esto lo pagaras demonio.

Pero estaba demasiado débil por lo que se tuvo que ir ordenar a otros de sus lacayos se retiraron. El pelinegro suspiro se volteo sobre su el rabillo de sus ojos donde vio a Saori acurrucándose en el banco con una hermosa sonrisa la misma que nunca pudo olvidar, de seguro algo soñaba con algo interesante que le causo que ella sonriera de esa forma.

Restándole importancia a la presencia de Mii, él se dirigió de nuevo donde estaba Saori la tomo en brazos. La estrecho más en su regazo, se encamino en dirección a la alcoba de la niña. Se halló pensativo con respecto a las palabras que le dijo Jamian con respecto a que Tomoe deseaba ver a Saori muerta, porque según él estaba blasfemando el nombre de la diosa de la guerra alegando ser la misma, pero es que en realidad era así ya que Saori era la verdadera Atenea no por nada él se encargó de investigarlo, le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla por lo que no permitiría que nadie la tocara. Como Chauncey que pretendía hacer lo mismo…y él no estaba dispuesto a jugar ese riesgo. Estaba decidido la mataría mañana mismo.

Saori dijo algo que lo dejaría pasmado mientras la joven o más viene estático, se acurrucaba más en su regazo. Enunciaba unas palabras que él jamás pensó que ella diría aunque estuviera en un profundo sueño.

—Patch…por favor ya no le hagas más daño…él es bueno. Tiene un alma atormentada que necesita ayuda. Me entristece saber que te gusta dañar a las personas…yo sé que bajo esa apariencia tan ruda e oscura se esconde alguien con bondad…sé que tienes corazón lo puedo ver. Algo dentro de mi cosmos me dice que fuiste un ser bueno—y Saori comenzó a suspirar lentamente. —…tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti…porque eres un ser oscuro que podría jugar con mi corazón. Pero aun así yo te quiero por lo que eres.

Ya no decía más porque su respiración se normalizo. Pero si noto que una lagrima solitaria emergía del rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, de seguro debía estar sufriendo mucho dentro de su sueño donde él era protagonista, desconocía. ¿Quiénes eran las otras personas que participaban en el mismo? Se sintió tentado invadir sus sueños pero se abstuvo sea lo que sea que estaba soñando le estaba causando una enorme pena. Él era el precursor.

Bien eso oficialmente lo había confundido, nunca pensó. Mii se despertó de su trance se enfureció por haber sido descuidada haberle permitido a Patch llevarse a Saori con él, no muy lejos de allí una silueta femenina lo observo todo. Dabria desde su habitación tenía su piel, cabello y ojos en llamas. ¡Maldita sea, él tiene descaro de protegerla con su propia vida!

En un arrebato de celos levanto la silla donde había estado sentada por los aires con un solo chasquido de dedos, la aventó a la pared destrozándola por completo. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de hacer respiraciones prolongadas diciéndose así misma que debía tranquilizarse, no hacer nada absolutamente estúpido que la pondría evidencia enfrente de Patch que se daría cuenta enseguida que estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo, que la princesa. Pero se sintió tentada de aparecerse en la recamara de Saori para matarla ella misma, para así sacarla del camino de Jev.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Saori, Patch corrió la cortina de la cama de dosel, por completo dejando a la vista el lecho de la doncella que cargaba entre sus brazos.

La coloco gentilmente le coloco allí, tomo los cobertores la tapo hasta la oreja. Acurruco sobre sus almohadas su gentil sonrisa volvió aparecer en la comisura de sus labios.

Una que…que…le provoco un tirón en el estómago a Patch. Casi por un impulso se acercó hasta su rostro quedando casi muy cerca de sus delicados labios se sintió tentado de besarla como lo había imaginado muchas veces. Cuando la veía, fantaseaba con apretar sus labios con los de ella, pero se alejó no podía…simplemente se limitó a acariciar su pómulo con su pulgar.

No muy lejos de allí Mii observo la escena con cierta confusión.

Se hizo a un lado cuando observo que este se incorporaba totalmente cerrando la cortina de la cama de dosel, se giró sobre sus talones se retiró llevándose sus dedos pulgares a su bolsillo se fue maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad de matar a Saori, pero lo haría mañana. Necesitaba deshacerse de ella, antes que siguiera metiéndose más dentro de él. Desapareció dejando pasmada a Mii. Que se negaba a creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La rubia corrió hasta el encuentro hasta el lecho de Saori la encontró intacta sin ningún rasguño salvo una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sintió más y más aturdida, la puerta de la alcoba de la habitación de la niña se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Heracles quien llego de su reunión vestía muy elegante el gigante corrió hasta donde estaba Mii le pregunto.

—Mii… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Saori está bien? —le pregunto Heracles, y Mii solo se limitó a decirle—. Si ella está bien, pero Patch estuvo aquí…la protegió de Jamian más bien de la señorita Tomoe. Que quiere a Saori muerta para quedarse con la tierra.

— ¿El demonio la protegió? —vaya eso si eran noticias para el semidiós. —…maldita sea, esa arpía quiere muerta a mi hermana pues tendrá que vérselas conmigo, no dejaré que le hagan daño a la enana. Ella lo es todo para mí en la vida como Elena que no vive con nosotros, lo único bueno que tengo en esta jodida existencia mía. Sin embargo, no era que ese bastardo quería sacrificar a Saori para obtener un cuerpo humano.

—Ya no lo sé, algo dentro de mí me dice…que el… ¿Su mentalidad estará cambiando? —se susurró a sí misma Mii, y Heracles se acercó hacía su hermana. Le beso la frente con cariño le susurró cosas tiernas en griego antiguo.

 **Six Georgia Park, Estudio de Patch.**

Patch suspiro frustrado a la vez perturbado por lo que ocurrió en la mansión Depranon. Recostado sobre su cama sin camisa, dejando su torso desnudo.

Las palabras de ella lo dejaron pensativo por no decir con un poso de confusión total, no lograba sacárselas de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Esas palabras fueron como dos puñales sobre su consciencia, no fue agradable descubrir que poseía una. ¿Desde cuando dudaba de algo? Maldición. Ella…ella podía verlo más allá… leerlo con facilidad cuando nadie lo podía hacer ella si lo hacía...en cierta medida no soporto verla decir esas cosas sobre él. Que demarrara una lagrima así, de sufrimiento. Sufría por ver su faceta tan malvada y oscura. Que confesara que tenía miedo a enamorarse de él, porque ella sabía perfectamente en el fondo que él era capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos pero aun así…bah. La chica le gustaba. Eso era cierto, pero que ella dijera esas palabras, era como si le clavaran un puñal dentro su corazón. Si esto se sentía estar confundido la verdadera era una verdadera mierda.

Cuando dijo que dentro de toda su oscuridad pudo ver un rayo de luz dentro suyo, eso definitivamente lo hizo creer un momento que quizás ella…no…no se podía dejar llevar con toda esa basura de que ella realmente le importaba y todo eso. Aunque solo la protegía…para evitar que nadie la asesinara si ella tenía que morir, lo haría en sus brazos.

Sin embargo la imagen de la hermosa sonrisa de Saori volvió aparecer en sus pensamientos.

Una vez se enfureció se estaba volviendo loco, no lo quería reconocer. Pero tampoco dejaría que ni Chauncey, Tomoe, Lucifer y Youma intentaran tocarla. Trato de dormitar un poco con la hermosa sonrisa de Saori grabada dentro de sus pensamientos torturándolo con esa imagen por el resto de la noche, la misma que el añoraba ver. Así como la primera vez que la conoció hace ya dos años atrás.

…

En las afueras del bosque el Gladiador esperaba impaciente la llegada de Jamían con la chica pero lo único que solamente consiguió que el santo del cuervo le contara todo, lo que fastidio al grandulón que no espero este ligero cambio de planes. Maldición ellos necesitaba raptar a Saori lo más pronto posible porque si no lo hacían si no Tomoe los mandaría a matar si no traían a la chica.

Pero con Patch rondándola sería muy difícil.


	10. Capitulo N8

**Hola, buenas noches a todos espero que estén bien aquí yo les mando saludos desde Panamá estamos a un día muy lluvioso pero fresco lo que me alegra porque hoy hizo un sol brutal que por lo menos permite que la ropa que uno tienda se seque.**

 **Como sabrán ya nos estamos adentrando por fin a la historia no tenía pensando publicar este capítulo todavía hasta haber terminado los otros dos que le siguen que vienen siendo el nueve y el diez que iban a cumplir con la función de un solo capituló. Explicando cosas que a lo mejor en el anterior no se lograron abarcar con mucha profundidad como es el caso de un tema polémico los diarios de Calisto que contienen muchos secretos que no solamente tienen que ver con Cronos, Zeus, Patch y Saori con respecto al sacrificio para obtener un cuerpo humano. Si con mucha relación con la magia enoquiana...de un largo linaje con respecto al bisabuelo de Noé. Enoc el profeta y escritor del libro apócrifo del mismo nombre. Y he decidido que por ahora mandaré a Tomoe y todo el santuario a descansar para darle a Chauncey y Dabria su respectivo protagonismo como se les dio en el libro de Hush, Hush trataré de abarcar todos los cabos sueltos, ir dando más trasfondo a los personajes de Hush, Hush como otros de saint seiya por lo que me tomado la molestia de estudiar de ambas series para conocer más a fondo, conocer más sobre el Libro de Enoc que me falta leer más capítulos del mismo libro.**

 **Estoy contenta que he encontrado mucho información sobre el perfíl de personalidad de Patch estoy tratando de hacer el esfuerzo de escribirlo dentro del rango de suavidad puesto que es un tipo delgado de mente, muy oscuro y de humor sarcastico por no decir bien rudo. Creo que Saori les dará una descripción de su alma de el. Que por cierto es bien oscura.**

 **Ahora a contestar review:**

 **DaanaF: Hola querida ¿Como estas? Espero que estés bien bueno el ver Aioros en esa faceta con una personalidad tan abierta no es algo que se vea todos los días eso es algo comprensible normalmente lo vemos sereno, con un aire de sabiduría y sumanente valeroso. Muchas gracias sweettie yo espero estar en las altas espectativas como tienen a Daniel se que no será nada facil todavía me falta mucho para estar a su nivel. Si Átropos ha sido muy clara con sus palabras se que da escalofríos pero es la única forma de salvar a Saori pero ya vas a ver mas adelante como ocurren las cosas y este desenlace, lo se pero si te acuerdas ellos están pasando por la misma situación que el saint seiya clásico que nunca se pudieron dar cuenta de que Atenea no estaba en el santuario desde hace trece años pero a diferencia no hay un Saga controlando los hilos; si pero para ella tengo otros planes no creo que sean funestos sino mas acorde a su manga de origen. Ella y sus matones tendran un descanso. Jajajajajaja ya me imagino tu expresión al leer la parte de Patch de seguro pensaste hasta que al fin hace algo bien ese demonio, creeme estoy de acuerdo con lo de Jamian si...de eso se trata la novela de Hush Hush en parte pero es una pena que esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Nora Grey. No Dabria no es el ángel proctector de Saori ella fue enviada para frenar a Patch pero ella no le desea muy bien a Saori.**

 **Capitulo N°8**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace)**

 **S & S Cafetería, 2002 Campbellton Rd SW, Atlanta, GA 30311, EE. UU.**

—Señor Mcqueen buenos días—agregó Saori dedicándole una reverencia al encargado de la casa de reposo donde su nana Calisto vivió hasta el último de suspiros de vida, el administrador al verla incorporo de su asiento. Apresuro para levantarle la silla, recordando sus modales que le inculcaron. Estaba enfrente de una doncella noble por lo tanto debía ser lo refinado posible, y cuando los dos ya estuvieron sentados el le tendió otro cuaderno mucho más grande de tapa dura de un color marrón con una pluma blanca pegada en la portada—. ¿Qué es esto? —continuo Saori, tomando el diario entre sus manos.

—Es un diario personal el último que ella escribió. Me atrevo a decir el más completo de todos—comenzó Mcqueen—. A diferencia del diario de tapa color rojo que le tendimos con todas las cosas de su nana unos días después del entierro de la susodicha. El pequeño diario rojo no es nada relevante solo contiene ideas sobre historia antigua hebrea y bíblica en comparación a este que le estoy entregando, como una de las voluntades de la difunta. Es suyo ahora. Como el otro diario. Pero este tiene tapa azul profunda, se titula el pasado de un arcángel. Yo siéndole honesto no soy muy creyente de esas cosas teológicas, pero su nana siempre se empeñaba en enseñarnos a dentro de la casa de reposo sus escritos al principio fue interesante pero con el tiempo llego hacer bastante tedioso y agobiante sin ánimos de ofender a Calisto pero creo que estaba loca de remate. Espero que mi comentario no le haya ofendido señorita Saori. Creo que me estoy desviando del tema pero el punto es que el diario de tapa roja es muy importante que lo tenga consigo que no sé lo de a nadie, ni a su familia, su servidumbre y amistades. Me ordeno que le diera las llaves de su caja fuerte que dejo escondida dentro del cobertizo de la mansión Depranon ahora yo no sabía que ella usaba el hangar de su residencia para esconder sus porquerizas no me extrañaría que ese lugar este impregnado de energías negativas. En las primeras páginas del diario hallara la ubicación de la caja. Que por nada del mundo su abuelo se entere de ese secreto que pondría en riesgo el orden cosmico como universal de como se manejan las cosas, y de los manuscritos que ella escribió hace algunos años me contó que si se llegase enterar él es capaz de mandarlo a quemar.

Saori no comprendía lo que intentaba explicarle el administrador de la casa de reposo con relación al orden cronológico de todos los diarios la relevancia e importancia de su contenido, ella conocía la existencia de los mismos su Nancy se lo explico cuando era una niña pequeña. No podría tener menos de nueve años eso fue unos meses después, de la muerte de su difunto abuelo materno y padre de su madre. Mitsumasa Kido. Sintió que él estaba divagando el tema pero no le quiso decir absolutamente nada.

Si no mal recordaba eran cuatro diarios, ella ahora poseía en su poder. Tres de ellos. Los dos primeros los tenía, el señor McQueen le prometió que le haría llegar el tercer manuscrito. Solo faltaba saber ¿En donde su nana escondio el cuarto diario? Una descargable sensación se gestaba en su interior algo dentro suyo le decía que esos textos ocultaban muchos secretos que su abuelo prefería no contarle para mantenerla en la ignorancia. O en la oscuridad total por su seguridad. ¿Porque él haría algo así? De pronto las palabras de Pandora aparecieron en su mente. Ella le decía tampoco creas lo que te dice tu abuelo él también te esconde algo como Patch. ¿Qué relación tenían ellos dos con su nana?

—Las palabras que me dijo Pandora, ¿Será cierto lo que me dice? —se surero Saori en voz baja con cierta perturbación e temor, obligo alzar la vista. Quizás el encargado sabía algo más—. Disculpe señor McQueen quisiera preguntarle algo. ¿Mi nana conoció a un tal Patch Cipriano? O si tenía el conocimiento de que abuelo hacía negocios con esa persona.

—Bueno... —se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta—. Si he escuchado ese nombre. Creo que era un tipo culiso, de cabello negro azabache, muy alto y siempre vestía de negro. Con una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista ah sí, lo llegue a conocer el siempre venía a visitar a su nana con la excusa que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sobre un asunto relacionado con las porquerizas que hacía.

— ¿El señor Cipriano conocía a mi nana? —aclaro Saori impresionada, eso si no se lo esperaba— ¿Asuntos relacionados con las porquerizas que ella hacía? Él le menciono algo relacionado conmigo, no le insinuó nada a mí Nancy.

—Si claro... —aceptó McQueen, con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo que hace un año atrás cuando su nana todavía no había caído al borde la locura recibió la visita de ese tal Patch Cipriano y viéndolo bien se veía demasiado joven para tener veinticinco años de edad me pregunto que usara para mantenerse así como un joven, en fin yo alcance escuchar una conversación que sostenían los dos...en donde Calixto le decía que él no era ni siquiera digno de pisar el mismo sitio que usted. Que no se hiciera ilusiones, porque jamás se fijaría en él. Lo cual no comprendí pero asumo que para ese entonces ya tenía su novio. El rubio que siempre venía acompañarla. La respuesta que le dio el pelinegro fue algo que me hizo reír es bastante prepotente para mi gusto, le recalco que su novio no le llegaba a los talones. Que tuviera la señorita escoger entre los dos...no dudaba que él sería la elección más acertada.

— ¿El señor Patch dijo eso? —y Saori ruborizo al extremo, eso provoco que el administrador parpadeara de la confusión—. Definitivamente es idéntico a mi novio...la arrogancia es algo que los adorna en su personalidad...pero creo que eso es su mundo, porque en la realidad ni siendo el último hombre en la faz de la tierra no lo elegiría jamás. Él es un cretino de primera.

—Da igual aquí tienes las llaves, yo solo vengo a cumplir la voluntad de su nana. Con su permiso yo me retiro que base un día señorita Saori.

Le entrego las llaves, ella acepto las coloco dentro de su bolso Kate Spade de un color aqua y tomo dicho objeto de su correa, tomo el diario entré sus manos lo coloco sobre su pecho. Donde los oscuros y mordidos secretos se le serían revelados. Incorporo de su asiento le pidió al hombre escoltarlo hasta la salida. El caballero le dijo que no se molestara que él conocía el camino se retiró dejándola sola a ella que coloco treinta dólares sobre la mesa también se fue en dirección a los estacionamientos del local donde había aparcado su mini cooper.

—Nancy gracias te prometo que cuidare este diario con mi vida —sonrió Saori abrazando el diario sobre su pecho.

 **Woodruff Park, 91 Peachtree St NW, Atlanta, GA 30303, EE. UU.**

—Seiya por fin llegaste—se alegró Shun al ver a su amigo de la infancia llegar, no venía completamente solo sino en compañía de Casandra, Tenma y Mii. Y Cheshire el mayordomo personal de Shun e Pandora. La castaña miro con preocupación al pequeño que se encogió de hombros—. Me alegro de que por fin se hayan decidido a regresar a los Estados Unidos, estoy completamente seguro que Saori se pondrá muy feliz. ¿Cierto o no Casandra?

—La verdad si...hace años que no veíamos a Seiya—menciono Casandra, pero miró de reojo a Mii que sonrió gentilmente por el regreso del primer ex novio de Saori—. Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos porque nos están esperando en el orfanato para el partido de Beisbol, con los niños.

—No te preocupes Casandra llegaremos a tiempo, incluso antes que Saori—aseguró un joven de quince años de edad, no muy alto de cabello corto rizado, puntiagudo que le llegaba apenas de la nuca de un color castaño. De ojos marrón casi chocolates. De rasgos fuertes poseía una nariz respingada, vestía ropa deportiva—Buenos días a todos siento llegar tarde pero es que recientemente mi hermana y yo nos mudamos hace cuatro días, aún estamos desencapando. Shun, ¿Cómo estás? Ya le dijiste a Saori lo que te pedí.

—Si ya la señorita está advertida de su presencia, déjeme decirle que se puso muy contenta lo necesita—aclaro Mii, y Shun sonrió asintiéndose—. Ojala usted si pueda regresarle la sonrisa.

—Si tutu ha estado muy triste con la presencia de cierto motorista las cosas empeoran—declaro Casandra, y Tenma corrió a saludar a Seiya chocándole los puños con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Yo no sé porque a ustedes no les cae bien Patch, al contrario a mí sí. Tiene una poderosa motocicleta todos las adolescentes del orfanato se mueren por el cada vez que él nos visita, dicen que posee un magnetismo sensual que muy pocos hombres poseen.

—Eso es porque ese motero con culo ardiente puede hacer que cualquier pensamiento lógico desaparezca de sus mentes. Les lanza su hechizo con sus encantos teniéndolas bajos sus pies—le recrimino Casandra eso efectivamente incomodo un poco a los presentes por las palabras de la castaña, en su lugar Shun se adelantó diciéndole a su mayordomo—. Cheshire puedes por favor escoltar a los demás a mi coche mientras yo converso un poco con Seiya, y señorita Casandra tampoco es para exagerar no veo que el señor Patch quiera hacerle daño a Saori. Digo con lo poco que me han contado sobre él.

—Shun eso es porque... —pero Mii le negó con la cabeza, le hizo un gesto que era mejor irse ella sabía perfectamente lo que los dos hablarían. Después de todo eran santos de Bronce al servicio de la diosa Atenea—De acuerdo no hablaremos mal del motero malnacido, ven Tenma vámonos.

Cuando el grupo alejo siendo escoltados por Cheshire uno de los mayordomos de la familia Heinstein en dirección al coche de marca Acura sedan de color negro. Aparcado a una cuadra del parque, y en el momento que ya sintieron que no habría peligro que Casandra ni Tenma escucharían la conversación sus expresiones se tornaron serias fue Seiya que lanzo la pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo Shun? —Pregunto Seiya sin rodeos—. Se nos ha mandado un comunicado a los pocos caballeros de distintos rangos que nos hemos revelado ante las órdenes de Tomoe, sobre los ángeles caídos. Pensaba que eso era solo un mito bíblico.

Shun se lo negó con la cabeza, alzó su vista diciéndole—. No lo es ellos realmente existen son seres desterrados del cielo por los Arcángeles. Su significado es de "que gobierna, que dirige, que comanda, que lidera". Constituyen uno de los nueve coros de la jerarquía angelical. Ellos estaban en penúltimos, antes de los propios ángeles. Ellos son los que gobiernan en cielo. Los ángeles caídos son seres malignos que quisieron seguir sujetos bajos las leyes de dios, pero no eso no es lo más importante es enfocarnos en el tema de Patch Cipriano. No se si lo sepas pero el fue un arcángel antes de caer. El hombre de que te platique hace un par de días nos está causando problemas pero me imagino que debes estar enterado de todo, después de todo mi maestro. El patriarca del santuario, como caballero dorado de Virgo de la orden dorada de más alta jerarquía. Fue quien nos convocó a todos.

—Ya olvídalo Shun, ese ángel caído es la menor de las preocupaciones mías. Pero igual no lo puedo dejar pasar no cuando Saori está de por medio—se quejó Seiya que empezó a caminar y Shun hizo lo mismo—. Sé que estoy cometiendo una enorme blasfemia, y quizás el patriarca Shaka me castigue severamente por lo que voy a decir pero yo no vine realmente a Estados Unidos por la misión que nos encomendaron a todos los que no le hemos jurado fidelidad a Tomoe sino a la verdadera reencarnación de la diosa de Atenea, nuestra princesa. Saori. Yo la vine a recuperar a ella, yo tengo que contarle la última voluntad de Milo que dejo por escrito en un testamento que ni la propia Saori tiene conocimiento alguno; Degel me la entrego hace cuatro meses atrás...no voy a permitir que ese malnacido caído intente alejarla de mi lado. Voy a cumplir con esa promesa, sé que Saori la está pasando mal después de todo Shunrei la escudera del maestro Dohko le contó todo.

— ¿Shunrei te contó todo?—preocupo Shun, y Seiya asintió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza—. Sé que ella no es el tipo de persona que suele exagerar los detalles de una historia como lo suele hacer la señorita Sky por lo que confió, que te tuvieron que contar toda la verdad... ¿Cómo lo encantador que es con ella?

—Shun me estás diciendo... —se quejó el caballero de Pegaso—. ¿Qué apruebas que ese tal Patch le diga a Saori ese apodo tan cariñoso? ¿Ángel? Por dios no seas ingenuo, eso es solo una estrategia de él para ganarse a Saori así facilitarse el camino.

Shun quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero se quedó en silencio en verdad su amigo toco un punto que él no había querido ver, quizás no se había atrevido a pensar en que tal vez no le dio la suficiente importancia al asunto. Se quedó pensativo todo el trayecto hasta el orfanato de la fundación Graad.

 **Antigüedades Dee, 660 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30308, EE. UU.**

Patch aparco su motocicleta Harley al frete del local de antigüedades de toda clase para. Para que él era amante de las cosas viejas. De distintas civilizaciones ya extintas actualmente o eso era las personas que pertenecían al mundo moderno creía, pobres ingratos burlo el pelinegro mentalmente si conocieran la verdad se quedarían aterrorizados al saber que inmortales si existían.

Se bajó la motocicleta luciendo una playera militar de color oscuro de manga corta, vaqueros negros y sus acostumbradas botas negras de punta de metal. Su chaqueta de cuero negro que siempre la cargaba donde quiera que él fuera coloco las gafas de aviador en su rostro empujándoselas en el puente de la nariz prosiguió su camino hasta la tienda de antigüedades donde sabía que podía encontrar a una persona en particular que había desarrollado el don de saberlo todo. Esa persona poseía el conocimiento universal de las diferentes culturas del mundo entero como una licenciatura en literatura de historia antigua y contemporánea de la universidad de Harvad como dos maestrías en mitología griega antigua, no solo eso ella pertenecía a un linaje muy grande hechiceros que poseían conocimientos del idioma y magia enoquiana descendientes de Enoc, pertenecía a su mundo. Sabía perfectamente sobre los ángeles caídos y de los Nefilims. Sin embargo eso no la hacía especial a esa mujer sino el hecho de poder tener contacto con los arcángeles, dioses de diferentes panteones y con los recintos sagrados del mundo cobrando favores que les debía, después de todo ella le dijo ¿Dónde podía encontrar la auténtica reencarnación de la diosa Atenea? Ósea a Saori. No la falsa que vivía en el santuario.

Camino hasta la tienda con el único propósito de terminar una conversación que dejaron inconclusa hace un par de semanas atrás.

Empujo la puerta de la tienda de las antigüedades, entró se encontró con la sorpresa que la hechicera Elly se hallaba sentada detrás de la caja registradora leyendo una copia de la Ilíada de Homero, su obra literatura griega preferida. Era curioso le encontró con cierta similitud con Saori ella también le encantaba esa obra que contaba todas las hazañas de muchos de los héroes que lucharon bajo su protección.

Ella sintió su presencia alzó su vista. Elly era una joven que apariencia exótica. Su piel era morena de un color más trigueño, de un cuerpo voluptuoso, de rasgos hermosos y cabello negro liso largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda recogido en una larga trenza de lado que ella solía colocarse para ir a trabajar a su tienda con la excusa que se le iba a enredar en el día, por lo tanto no tenía tiempo para ir al baño a arreglárselo. Él se colocó enfrente de ella sobresaltando a la hechicera.

— ¿Patch? —declaro ella dejando su libro a un lado incorporo saliendo del mostrador. Vestía un top rojo ajustado con un escote que dejaba ver un buen panorama de su busto, una falda larga de un color blanco. Se cruzó de brazos diciéndole—. Vaya no esperaba encontrarte de nuevo por estos lugares, pero da igual. Sé a qué vienes en busca del paradero de Chauncey tu vasallo Nefilim.

Directo al grano. Por eso le agrada mucho esa mujer, se quitó las gafas de aviador. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en los marrones claro de la joven.

— ¿Donde esta Chauncey? —pregunto el sin rodeos.

Eso no la sorprendió sabía que el pelinegro venía por el paradero de su refinado y narcisista vasallo. Se encogió de hombros, le respondió con su indiferencia de siempre.

—No lo sé, ninguno de mis hechizos ha podido dar con su paradero—menciono ella—. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Ningún indicio de el en los hospitales, hoteles la cuidad, ni en las estaciones de policía, hostales. Lo lamento Patch. También le he pedido ayuda a una amiga mía Danna que investigue por mí, con sus amistades Nefilim. Quizás ellos sepan algo...que nosotros no sabemos, pero aprovechando que ahora que estas aquí quería platicarte de algo que creo que es necesario que sepas.

Esa noticia no le gusto en lo absoluto al caído. Aparentemente Chauncey pensaba que ese pasatiempo. Donde los dos debían seguirse el paso a lo largo de toda su inmortalidad. Como si fueran el gato y el ratón le agradaba pero no era todo lo contrario su jueguito estúpido le estaba colmando la paciencia ya, por más de doscientos cuarenta años lo había estado burlando. Por más que él abriera sus sentidos, e intensificaba la búsqueda no hallaba nada...el desgraciado ahora sabía esconderse.

Volvió en sí, para dedicarle una mueca cínica.

— ¿Qué es lo que te enteraste? —le dijo al fin.

—Es sobre Saori. La diosa Atenea. Yo sé que te comente que existía una alternativa para realizar el sacrificio para obtener un cuerpo humano sin necesidad de que el sacrificio sea intencional aquí es todo lo contrario la puedes matar fácilmente, pues hace poco me entere por una buena amiga mía. Que la gente del santuario se percató la existencia de ese documento que al saber lo que dice el libro no es una fábula sino que realmente sucedió dicho acto lo que decía hace cuatro mil años atrás...se horrorizaron están como locos tratando de recuperar los siete ejemplares originales sobre manuscrito. Ya dos fueron recuperados, los otros cuatro se desconoce su proceder. Le doy gracias a Apolo que mi copia se la di a la iglesia, quien sabe dios. ¿Dónde lo tendrán? Pero tengo entendido que el propósito de esto es que ningún otro ángel caído este enterado de dicho documento. Creas o no Patch, me preocupa lo ¿Que te pueda pasar? En el mundo de la princesa Saori no se juega arcángel, esa gente es peligrosa. No se equivocan cuando quieren eliminar un obstáculo como tú que atenta contra la seguridad de su diosa.

— ¿Crees Elly que eso me interesa? —dijo con calma y fría indiferencia.

—Debería Patch no son gente con la que uno puede jugar.

—Pues si tanto les importa su diosa, su bienestar. ¿Porque carajos no sacan a Tomoe del santuario y le ofrecen el puesto a Saori? —pregunto con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

Ella se fastidió ante el sarcasmo de Patch, al parecer no le importaba que su vida corriera peligro después de todo el era la personificación del mismo así que a veces pecaba en ingenuidad. No debería asombrarle ella lo conocía desde hace cuatro años aún le costaba entender, ¿Cómo lograba salir de todo tipo de peligro? Oculto sus nervios en una máscara de serenidad.

—En eso tienes razón, pero solo ellos sabrán por qué no actuaron en su momento.

—Otra cosa, puedes utilizar tus poderes empáticos—replico el con malicia, ella parpadeó un par de veces pero asintió—. Si claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

El rebusco dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero, dicho objeto que le iba a entregar a Elly. Cuando lo encontró lo saco entre sus ropas un gran hilo rojo atado a un mechón de cabello envuelto con una cadena de plata. Ella abrió los ojos en par, ese bucle le era familiar... ¡No podía ser era de Saori! Solo conocía a una persona que poseyera un cabello precioso de un castaño claro como el de ella. Que este mismo fuera conocido por ser mágico y milagroso podía hasta ofrecerte la eterna juventud. No solo eso, el mechón estaba hilado con otro de un color más rubio ese debía pertenecerle Milo Antares. Sin embargo trató de entender porque había un hilo aún más largo y grueso que los unía. Con un talismán rojo envuelto sobre una pluma negra que estaba segura de que le pertenecía a las antiguas alas de Patch. Su pregunta era.

¿Cómo su nana había obtenido una pluma negra Arcángel de Patch? A menos que haya realizado un sacrificio o más bien favor a un Arcángel para que lograra sacar la pluma del registro angelical. Solo había dos ejemplares de esa pluma en el cielo esa debería ser la primera por lo que asumió que la segunda debería estar bien custodiada allá arriba.

Su garganta se secó, ella reconocía esos hilos. Pues claro salieron de su tienda...son los mismos que Calisto una de sus compañeras de culto vino a comprar hace un año atrás antes de su fallecimiento. Ella tomo dicho objeto entre sus manos, se le quedo viendo entre incredibilidad y preocupación.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—gruño con sus ojos oscurecidos.

Lo mire incrédula pero igual lo tomo entre sus manos. Él se dio vuelta se retiró colocando sus manos sobre sus bolsillos, sabría que debía darle una respuesta al final del día, lo que temía es que a él no le gustara lo que tendría que decirle. Pero no le quedaba de otra debía afrontarlo aunque algo raro sucedía con el talismán, o quizás...eran los sentimientos de Saori. Que estaban cambiando.

 **San Carter, Dojo de Shura.**

— ¡Uwaahhhh! —grito de repente alguien al ser azotado al suelo, era un joven de menos 19 años de edad, se sobaba su brazo derecho varias veces en un intento de aminorar el dolor del mismo—¡Maestro Dohko no era necesaria tanta violencia! ¡Maldición ni el maestro Sísifo están violentos como usted!

—Lo lamento Yato pero eso fue demasiado lento—se burló Dohko, lo que enfureció al castaño que incorporo de golpe coloco en pose de pelea—. Vamos levántate y pelea, recuerda siempre un caballero de Atenea debe estar en guarda. Jamás relajarse tanto.

Con un gesto con la mano le indico que lo atacara. Yato no dudo se arremetió contra el asentándole golpes que muy agilmente el santo de Libra podía esquivar con suma facilidad no le era nada difícil esquivarlos, ya que las habilidades de pelea de él eran buenas. El viejo maestro lo reconocía no por nada el caballero de unicornio poseía uno de los mejores maestros dentro del santuario, el mismísimo Sísifo el santo dorado portador de la armadura del centauro. Conocido por ser uno que se destacaba en ese ámbito.

Esto solo era un entrenamiento de rutina, que consistía en practicar técnicas de batalla básica. Nada de cosmos, solo acción y reacción. Para pulir las habilidades del santo de bronce. Fue una petición que le pidió Sísifo. Que por hoy, ya que él debía cumplir con su compromiso con el partido de Béisbol, con los niños del orfanato. Él aceptó gustoso.

No muy lejos de allí desde las gradas Yoshino observaba el cómo Yato intentaba asentarle un golpe a Dohko, pero sin poder conseguirlo sin éxito. La joven vestía un suéter blanco, un short que se colocaba por encima de la cadera y unas zapatillas negras. Se dedicaba a contemplar con una sonrisa una revista Cosmopolitan. Viendo lo último que estaba de moda, como era de costumbre. A su lado estaba su madre Shaina la santo de plata de Ofiuco que vestía ropa deportiva, contemplaba la pelea entre Yato y Dohko con seriedad.

—Yato cada día mejora sus habilidades, aunque le falta mucho todavía—agregó Shaina muy concentrada en analizar cada golpe, que asaetaba Yato. A su lado, su hija Yoshino dejo de admirar su revista para enfocar su mirada sobre su madre.

— ¿Eh? —Se quejó la japonesa que parpadeó un par de ocasiones, ante la expresión tan analítica de su madre—. No lo sé, no estaba viendo el entrenamiento. Así que desconozco si Yato habrá mejorado o no sus habilidades pero cambiando de tema. Mamá... ¿Porque los Arcángeles no desean involucrarse con el problema que estamos enfrentando?

—Porque son unos cobardes que no quieren asumir que este problema es su culpa—agregó de forma arrogante Shaina, y Yoshino parpadeó un par de ocasiones—. Mientras que nosotros debemos arreglar su eterno problema con su ex líder, que debería estar encadenado en el infierno.

— ¿Ex líder? —hablo Yoshino, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Acaso ese demonio fue alguien importante allá en el cielo?

Shaina se negó a darle una respuesta a su hija, pero su silencio fue demasiado incómodo para Yoshino que arqueo una ceja escéptica esperando que al menos su madre le dijera algo, o le diera algún indicio sobre el pasado angelical de Patch. Ya se estaba empezando a fastidiar, por lo que estuvo a punto de abrir su gran boca para decir algún comentario que obligara a su madre a intimidarla...Dohko le hablo a través del cosmos de uno de los Oráculos de la diosa Atenea, obligando a la muchacha a sobresaltarse hasta tal grado que soltó la revista Cosmopolita.

—La respuesta es sencilla, fue un Arcángel de muy alto rango. —explico Dohko mientras tomaba a Yato del cuello, lo lanzó al otro lado del gimnasio. El joven aprendiz se impactó con una pared, cayendo sobre su espalda. Incorporo miro a Yoshino siguió con su explicación con voz calmada y tranquila—. El verdadero nombre de Patch Cipriano es Jev, él fue un arcángel también pero con una sola diferencia que él fue creado con un solo propósito por el dios Cristiano. Para preservar el equilibrio que había entre el cielo y la tierra. Por eso crearon a Jev con un poder superior al de un arcángel promedio que es ascendido por lo que se cree, que el no tuvo que escalar ningún ramo como ángel custodio, ángel vengador, ángel de la muerte, ángel en sí. Si no que fue creado con un solo fin, se dice que su rama es de los Querubines por lo tanto fue dotada inteligencia, belleza y mucha sabiduría para distinguir que es el bien y mal. Como un alma limpia y libre de maldad...o eso era lo que Jehová pensaba...desafortunadamente siempre le digo esto a Sísifo cada vez que conversamos sobre ese tema de la creación de este ángel caído...existía una pizca de maldad en su ser con los siglos esta fue creciendo hasta desencadenar el ser que es actualmente. Esa alma pura se convirtió en una cruel que se perdió por los siglos, ya era irrescatable.

—Viejo maestro con todo respeto que se merece ese Jev ya había nacido corrompido. —prosiguió Shaina incorporándose en la conversación telepática que sostenían Dohko y Yoshino—. Como lo dijo Degel él es un ser maquiavélico que debe ser desterrado en lo más profundo del Tártaro, eso de que ha salvado a nuestra diosa anoche de ser raptada por Jamián es solo para evitar que le quiten su cordero de sacrificio. Él está esperando que en cualquier momento bajemos la guardia así poderse deshacerse de la señorita Saori.

—Sin ofenderlos a los dos, pero de ese tal Patch no me interesa nada—argumento Yoshino pero sintió la negra mirada que le dedico su madre, se enderezo. Soltó una risa nerviosa—. De todas formas él ha demostrado abiertamente su interés en Saori, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. No por nada a veces ella viene malhumorada cada vez que lo ve, es un cretino sí. Pero uno que si está muy interesado en ella.

—Pandora no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que era posible que el sé este enamorando de Saori... —agregó Dohko haciendo memoria, eso provoco que Yoshino soltará una carcajada siniestra que sorprendió a Shaina—. ¿Ese hombre enamorado de Saori? Él está cortado por la misma tela como Pandora. Los dos son unos egoístas que lo único que le han traído a la vida de Shura y Saori, es sufrimiento, dolor y miseria. Ellos son incapaces de amar.

Ella levanto de la grada tomo su revista que se le cayó al suelo la recogió se dio media vuelta, se retiró dejando tanto a Shaina como Dohko muy perturbados por sus palabras. Nunca se imaginaron que ella pudiera llegar a ser tan irónica eso era porque tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Roland, por eso algo de sus mañas se le pego. Shaina disculpo con Dohko dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia se retiró persiguiendo a su hija, él le permitió retirarse el santo de libra se volteo para acercarse a un adolorido Yato que intentaba incorporarse del suelo, él le tendió la mano le sonrió diciéndole.

—Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de pelear contigo, sigue así algún día serás como Sísifo. Fuerte y ágil.

—Gracias no puedo esperar que el idiota de Seiya llegue, ya le quiero dar la revancha de una batalla que dejamos inconclusa hace cuatro años atrás...—y el santo de libra simplemente le frotó la cabeza con gentileza, se retiró carcajeándose. Hay esos dos no cambiaban le recordaban cierta época donde Shion y el eran así mismo, siempre queriendo demostrar quién era el mejor.

 **Taverna Behemoth, 2196 Cheshire Bridge Rd NE, Atlanta, GA 30324, EE. UU.**

— ¡Cuerda de inútiles! —gritó Trivikramasena sumamente furioso, lanzando a Jamían al otro lado del callejón, todos los soldados rasos de Jamían y del grandullón se preocuparon por la furia del moreno— ¡¿Cómo es posible que tu siendo un santo de plata te dejaste vencer por un simple ángel caído sin poderes?! Esto es ridículo cuando el resto del santuario se entere serás el hazme reír. Ese bastardo caído, no nos va a vencer. Ha puesto a la señorita Tomoe en ridículo...lo va a pagar.

— ¡Uwah! ¡¿Tú crees que el un simple ángel caído sin poderes?! —aclaro el calvó incorporándose con cierta dificultad del suelo, sin ayudado por sus lacayos—Pues te invitó a que vayas personalmente hacerle frente para que te des cuenta, que él no es un simple ángel caído. Aún posee sus poderes de Arcángel...solo el guarda para ocasiones especiales.

Eso obligo al pelinegro a soltar una carcajada muy arrogante—. ¿Tú crees que un alfeñique como él me va a detener? No seas idiota, se nota que no me conoces.

—Si es así, ¿Porque personalmente no vas a buscar a la chica Kido? —agregó con cinismo.

Cuando finalizo su respuesta, Trivikramasena escupía con arrogancia ante el comentario desafiante del santo de plata que lo reto a que fuera a enfrentarse personalmente a Patch. A ver si no dice lo contrario cuando se enfrentara personalmente con el poderoso ángel caído tratar de distraerlo para así evitar que cualquier habitante del santuario de Atenas se le acercará a Saori.

—Cuida tus palabras santito de plata—hablo el grandulón pero una sonrisa maliciosa, apareció en las comisuras de sus labios—. Bien tendré que presentarme personalmente para saludar a la señorita Saori. Te demostraré que ese caído nada puede hacer nada con un gladiador al servicio de la orden de las espadas Sagradas y de la diosa Atenea.

 **San Carter, Orfanato De La Fundación Graad.**

Como era dicho por Shun. Casi la mitad de las amistades de la pequeña Saori se hallaban reunidos vestidos completamente con ropas ligera para el partido de Béisbol programado con todos los santos de oro, Bronce, escuderos y Gladiadores fungirían como árbitros como entrenadores para supervisar los avances de los pequeños en dicho deporte. Los entrenadores e mediador a la vez estaban divididos entre Sísifo, Aldebarán y Shura. Se encargarían de controlar que no hubiera trampa alguna en contra de los equipos formados por los niños.

Mientras que Kardia, Degel Galan, Roland, Aldebarán, Manigoldo, Shun, Aioros, Seiya y Heracles formarían parte en los equipos. Dispersos en el campo calentando con los pequeños esperando a que Saori la organizadora del evento llegara pronto. En las gradas se encontraban Mii, Vee, Casandra y Shunrei sentadas admirando los calentamientos mientras comían las comidas hechas por las encargadas del orfanato; Los gemelos lemurianos disfrutaban de una taza de té desde el palco privado del estadio siendo vigilantes que nada se saliera de control, curiosamente Dabria también estaba sentada dentro de su palco personal. La Ángel de la muerte vestía deportiva lucía una sweater de manga larga de color crema, vaqueros ajustados que acentuaban muy bien sus curvas y unas botas negras de tacón bajo a su lado una de las santias. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido a una trenza de lado una que le hizo la propia Saori con tantas insistencias. Lo cual obligo a Miss Greene ceder a sus caprichos. De la pequeña alegando que su cabello era hermoso le serviria mucho de inspiración a ella para practicar los peinados y, por eso quería hacerle una trenza. No estaba usando sus gafas de mariposa de color turquesa.

A su lado estaba una joven de la misma edad de Saori. De origen chino también de contextura delgada y de baja estatura siendo un centímetro menos que la propia Saori, de piel blanca, de rasgos delicados de las mujeres chinas; de cabello es de color marrón muy oscuro el cual era corto y lo tiene sostenido en dos coletas circulares un peinado muy característico de este país. Sus ojos eran de un marrón claro. Era Xiaoling la saintia protegida bajo la constelación de la Osa Menor siendo parte de un grupo selecto de doncellas casta que fungía como damas de compañía, guardaespaldas de la diosa Atenea. Vestía un traje de criada sostenía en su mano derecha una gran sombrilla japonesa de color verde para cubrir a Dabria de los rayos de sol, a petición de la susodicha.

Dabria dejo su tasa de té en la mesita que tenía a lado a pesar de no poseer el sentido del tacto, intuía con solo el olor que despedía la delicada pieza de metal, que de seguro sería delicioso. Echo un vistazo por todo el estadio en busca de algún indicio de ¿Que Patch se encuentre en lugar? Pero nada estaban todos los fieles sirvientes de la diosa, uno que otro ex espectro del dios Hades vigilando los alrededores por la presencia de los Heinstein en el juego no se le haría raro que algún palco Pandora estuviera presente viendo el partido que estaba por muy pronto a comenzar. Sus poderes le indicaron que Aioros la miraba al otro lado del cuadrilátero con una sonrisa que rayaba entre lo arrogante y seductor en las comisuras de sus labios. Ella frunció el ceño este semidiós no se cansaba de sus desplantes.

No muy lejos de allí Aioros no dejaba de admirar a Dabria con esa típica sonrisa de idiota-seductor-arrogante. Una que no paso de apercibido de su hermano Heracles quien se negó con la cabeza él lo conocía bien sabía perfectamente que el castaño no iba a descansar hasta que la miss Greene fuera completamente suya pero le deseaba suerte, esa mujer era un hueso a roer no se impresionaba tan fácilmente con sus intentos de seducción. Aunque debía reconocer que esa mujer tentaba con su belleza a cualquier hombre por lo que podía comprender a la perfección a Aioros. Por otro lado Shura se percató de esto acerco al semidiós se le comentó entregándole un bate.

—Deja a la Miss Greene tranquila Aioros—menciono Shura, sumamente molesto ante la actitud pervertida que estaba tomando el castaño—. Acuérdate que tienes una imagen que mantener un caballero no seduce una dama, para sus fines pervertidos y sexuales.

—No lo puedo evitar... —hablo Aioros ya enfocando sus ojos azules verdosos sobre el caballero de oro de Capricornio—...aunque debo admitir que ella no es del tipo de mujer que cae tan fácilmente ante mis métodos de seducción, por lo que me ha hecho interesarme más en ella. Al principio solo sentía deseo por ella por lo bella que es, pero ahora empieza a gustarme de verdad mis sentimientos no son meramente algo físico Shura ella...en verdad me encanta su personalidad. Me vuelve loco, tanto así que no puedo contenerme...quiero acercarme a ella claro si me lo permite.

—Estas consciente que ella no es una mujer ordinaria—respondió Shura—. Sabes perfectamente como yo que miss Greene es un ángel de dios. No uno cualquiera sino un ángel de la muerte esas que poseen la capacidad de ver el futuro, y honestamente desconozco todavía porque está aquí entre nosotros pero créame que ya le pedí a Mii que la investigara—y Aioros simplemente sonrió con galantería, Shura conocía esa mueca de él. Quería decir que siempre supo que Dabria era un ángel de dios.

—Yo siempre he sabido que ella no es humana sino un ángel. A parte a diferencia de los humanos, y Nefilim yo sí puedo ver sus alas. Desconozco ¿Por qué está aquí?—comenzó soltando una risa. —Pero ella será mía, no permitiré que nadie la aleje de mi lado.

—Suenas igual a Patch.

—No me compares con ese caído... —agregó Aioros de forma arrogante—. Yo seduciría a Dabria para ganarme su confianza para luego sacrificarla por un cuerpo humano, eso jamás. Yo lo haría para convertirla en mi esposa, como se lo dije al patriarca. Yo no dejaré que ese caído le destruya la vida a mi hermana ella necesita un hombre bueno que la cuide y debe mantenerse pura su inocencia no puede caer en manos de ese demonio si eso sucede, primero lo mato yo. Así cualquiera cosa que él se presente yo me haré cargo de él.

Shura no dijo nada. Le daba la razón nadie mejor para este trabajo que Aioros, el sí conseguiría alejar a Patch para siempre de la vida de Saori evitándole así una desgracia a en su vida, pobre ingenuo si supieran la verdad. Si ellos conocieran juramento de sangre que el pelinegro obligo a Cronos hacerle por haber profanado las cicatrices de tus alas; Descubriendo así su identidad, lo que realmente era...como su tenebroso y peligroso pasado que él prefería mantener en secreto. Pero desafortunadamente se vio al desnudo enfrente de Cronos, algo que no le agrado al ángel en lo absoluto. Lo que causo fue que Patch intentara asesinarlo pero el amo y señor del tiempo logro evitar que eso sucediera pero se vio obligado a pagar un precio muy alto uno que no deseaba pero no le quedaba de otra, en el cual se veía involucrado lo más sagrado que poseía en toda su inmortalidad. La más pequeña de sus nietas. Saori como un trueque, que Patch aceptó gustoso demostrando la clase de ser que era.

 **Mundo Angelical, Templo De Shamuel.**

Yezalel aterrizo con sumo cuidado sobre el frío piso de mármol del templo de Shamuel. Bajo al suelo del templo sus grandes alas de un impecable y delicado color blanco con bordes de plata que lo reconocían como un ángel custodio de mayor jerarquía dentro de la rama de los Querubines. Por lo tanto era respetado dentro del mundo angelical, soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia que dejo su cuerpo malherido sin aire eso lo logro que él emitiera un gruñido horrible por lo magullado que estaba. Ese salvaje de Jev, lo dejo muy mal herido hasta tal grado que a su cuerpo le tomaría por lo menos catorce horas poder recuperarse de la paliza que le dio. Se quejó Yezalel moviendo su cuello hacia atrás varias veces.

Si bien era cierto ya no era el patriarca del cielo, líder de todo el mundo angelical. Aún conversaba esa fuerza tan brutal que era característica de los arcángeles de más alto rango. Especialmente de los ángeles de su rama, los Querubines; porque esa era la rama de Jev, era uno de los suyos.

Eso lo sorprendió mucho el hecho de su ex líder tuviera la misma fuerza que poseía en el cielo aunque ya no tuviera poderes seguía siendo poderoso por no decir, era infinitamente más fuerte que cualquier arcángel de la orden, que decir de la cátedra de los siete más poderosos que controlaban todo el cielo. Ni Etiam poseía su fuerza ni en cuatro mil años, era un rival de temer. Aun sin todos sus poderes. Pero eso no importaba ahora...había algo en el que comenzaba a cambiar eso lo impresiono bastante sabía que existía una persona en este mundo que respondiera sin ningún problema esa pregunta, claro siempre cuando él invocaría a Afrodita la diosa griega del amor. Pero creo que ella está lo suficientemente ocupada atendiendo sus problemas en el Olimpo, por lo que era mejor acudir a alguien dentro de su propio mundo que le respondiera muy bien lo que sintió dentro de Jev; Empezó a subir los escalones del dueño de esta magnífica edificación hebrea construida especialmente para uno de los arcángeles.

Hace millones de años desde su creación. Dios le dio el cargo de proteger los vínculos afectivos y de promover el amor incondicional hacia los demás seres vivientes, así como también la devoción, la gratitud y el amor hacia Dios. Jehová. Yahvé para otras culturas. Él representaba la belleza que se logra mediante la consecución y expresión de la pureza del amor. Se le ligaba mucho al planeta Venus como la misma diosa Afrodita, los dos trabajaban en conjunto...en los dominios de cada uno. Pero el corazón de este arcángel estaba lleno de amor, compasión y sobre todo de amor a Dios. Llego hasta el último escalón del templo para encontrarse con Shamuel esperándolo en la entrada de su templo.

Vio a un hombre de belleza delicada e impactante. De cabello rubio cenizo muy oscuro, ojos de color gris, de piel blanca con tonalidades rosa, de contextura delgada y alto. No pasaba de los 1,84 centímetros. Su túnica era un color dorado con un cinturón dorado con inspiraciones hebreas en la placa en la parte de arriba, en el centro había una frase en griego antiguo y otra en babilónico. Sus ropas le llegaban hasta la mitad de los rodillos, unas sandalias de oro puro. Llevaba una bufanda de color rosa palo. Sus alas eran sumamente preciosas de un color blanco con un degradado entre reflejos rubios y rosa en las plumas que le daban un aspecto bastante frágil.

Cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de ver las alas de Shamuel perdería la cabeza, por la magnitud de su belleza. Era demasiado exuberante para ser real.

Él le sonrió cálidamente a Yezalel le dijo—. Veo que tus heridas tardarán mucho en curar, como también que Jev no perdió su poder al caer. Es una pena que nos halla traicionado él era un gran líder supo guiarnos en varios de gloria.

—Bah sabes que sigue siendo el mismo cínico sin emociones...aunque...hay algo que venido a consultar contigo. Tu eres el único que puede responderme esta pregunta—y Shamuel asintió ya sabiendo a que se refería el custodio, por lo que Yezalel fue directo—. ¿Jev está enamorado de la princesa Athena? De Saori, para ser exactos. Déjame decirte que siento una terrible lucha interna en él, nunca fue alguien que titubeaba a la hora de ejecutar a sus víctimas.

—Jev posee un corazón muy difícil de leer... —hablo Shamuel con tranquilidad le indico con un gesto a Yezalel que entrara a los interiores del templo, que él se encargaría de curarle sus heridas. Él asintió—...pero a tu respuesta es un sí, estoy seguro de que muy en el fondo él lo sabe. Pero se niega aceptar la verdad este amor no es ahora sino desde hace ya mucho tiempo, su amor por ella es verdadero y muy profundo. Y él piensa que el amor es para los cobardes...eso no es verdad el amor fortalece a las personas. Él nunca lo comprendió por más que se lo planteara...la misma respuesta sarcástica de él. Era que eso no iba con él, que hacía a la gente fuerte débil.

—Atenea no piensa lo mismo, ella es una diosa llena de compasión, amor hacía todos los seres vivos de la tierra... —eso todo el mundo lo sabía era un ser maravilloso—...eso explica por qué siempre duda cuando la tiene enfrente, pero. ¿Y qué me dices de Saori? ¿Ella siente lo mismo?

—No... —se apresuró a decir el rubio.

—...Sha habla sabes que no eres bueno para mentir... —menciono el custodio, y el arcángel bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que era verdad. La mentira nunca fue una de sus cualidades—. Ella lo quiere si pero no lo ama todavía, ella aún piensa en su novio fallecido. Pero la última vez que tuve acceso a sus emociones pude ver sus sentimientos de atracción comenzaron a escalar a amor...puedo percibir su miedo. Ella sabe que enamorarse de Patch es riegos muy grande...que ese amor se le está prohibido. Porque es una diosa, debe mantenerse libre de predilección. Está obligada a una tarea que la fuerza vivir sin amor, sin la oportunidad de poder estar al lado del hombre que ama. Cada día que pasa lucha con ese amor, ahora mismo ella está pensando en la declaración que le dio Jev ayer se siente que la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, por otro lado su amor por Milo no ha desaparecido aunque fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

—Que injusto que la obliguen a vivir sin amor. Pero si la fuerzan a que ame a todos por igual pero no le permiten tener alguien a quien amar más que a su propia vida, pero en este caso a pesar de que esa regla tan sagrada pero parece cruel. Pienso que es lo mejor que puede hacer la princesa Saori para anclarse así frenar sus sentimientos por Jev, él no le traerá nada bueno en su vida. Sha hay que hacer algo, Patch debe entrar en razón...sé que Chauncey está detrás de ella...si el no descubre su paradero. Él intentara matarla primero que él.

—Si lo llegan hacer... —prosiguió el arcángel del amor abriendo su despacho con sus poderes de levitación—...ambos serán condenados al Tártaros por el señor Hades. Por suerte esperemos que Dabria, consiga su objetivo.

— ¿Dabria está en la tierra? —grito sorprendido Yez—. No jodas, esto no debe agradarle nada a Patch. El tener a su psicópata ex rondando en la tierra.

—Era la única salida que tenía Etiam. —trato de calmar las aguas, pero igual Yez tuvo un mal presentimiento de que Dabria iba a causar enormes problemas en la tierra, le colmaría la paciencia a Patch. No solo eso que quizás se ganaría de enemiga a la diosa Atenea.

 **San Carter, Orfanato. De la Fundación Graad.**

Cuando el juego finalizo con la victoria del equipo de Aldebarán que venció al de Manigoldo. Todos bajaron de las gradas para disfrutar un buen momento aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos eran las pocas las veces que esto sucedía esto animo mucho a Saori que observaba todo con una gentil sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro. Quería in conculcarle a sus santos que les brindaran felicidad a las personas deseaba con todo su cosmos que sus satos especialmente los caballeros dorados se acostumbren a darla a los humanos por los cuales, ellos luchaban era tras era.

Vestía un suéter de manga larga de color negro de lana, con la figura de un alfiler enorme grabado en la prenda, unos vaqueros muy oscuros y unas conversen blancos. Su cabello suelto con algunas ondulaciones, dentro de su cuello sobresalía como siempre su collar de oro de 18 quilates de la constelación de Virgo. Se sentó derecho cuando vio a Seiya subir los escalones luciendo su ropa deportiva, su cabello despeinado por el casco...y traiga consigo dos botellas de limonada con raspadura le tendió una Saori. Ella se lo agradeció.

—Ahora sí que todo está calmado, podemos conversar cómodamente... —aseguró Seiya sentándose a lado de Saori, ella sonrió dándole la razón—...es verdad me siento muy contenta que por fin hallas regresado la cuidad de Atlanta aunque no lo creas, a pesar de que nuestra relación termino hace mucho tiempo. Yo si te echaba de menos, ahora que estas aquí me sentirse mejor.

—...lo sé por lo que ocurrió con Milo hace un año, es una pena que su muerte fuera tan grotesca... —menciono Seiya con sinceridad enfocando su mirada al campo donde estaban todos—. Pesé al desprecio que le tenía por su forma de ser, no me parecía una mala persona al contrario. Era un hombre, te amaba mucho claro tenía su manera de expresarlo.

—Lo sé, pero donde quiera que el este...de seguro está disfrutando de su descanso—sonrió Saori, y el castaño la miro curioso—. Quiero empezar a reconstruir mi vida de cero, no sé...hacer cosas que hace tiempo me negué hacer.

—Pues me parece muy bien Saori, porque tengo planes para los dos. Mañana planeo invitarte a comer a un restaurante que honra tus raíces... —burlo Seiya en Japonés, lo que provoco que la niña se riera—. Ya sabes la sangre nipona corre en nuestras venas, porque tú también eres Japonesa. Aunque sea un cuarto espero que no estés ocupada.

—Le diré a Dabria que cancele todo mañana eso incluye mi reunión semanal con el señor Cipriano. Sé que no le agradara pero eso no tiene importancia ahora claro que aceptó ir a ese restaurante contigo mañana—comenzó Saori—. Pero antes déjame llamar a Dabria para darle la noticia.

Saco su teléfono celular le envió un mensaje de texto a la rubia que se hallaba sentada a lado de Aioros que intentaba hacerle conversación al Ángel de la muerte pero sin poder lograr su cometido. La profetisa sintió su teléfono vibrar lo encendió percato que era un mensaje de Saori. Incorporo de su asiento sin prestarle mayor relevancia al castaño que se sintió abrumado de la indiferencia de la mujer, se dirigió hasta el encuentro con Saori.

Cuando llego ante la presencia de la diosa que sonrió con ternura al verla, sintió una fuerte corriente recorrerle su cuerpo al sentir el cosmos de Seiya. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar al sentir su poder. E inmediatamente lo reconoció el más fiel de los santos de Bronce. El siempre salvador de la diosa Atenea, estaba aquí reunido con su diosa ella como siempre en cada era que reencarnaba para estar al lado de su princesa por toda la eternidad.

—Dígame señorita Saori... —reverenció ángel no dejaba de ver a Seiya, fijamente.

Para la sorpresa de Saori como de Dabria el tampoco dejaba de hacer lo mismo. Seiya le mando unas gracias a su maestra santo de plata Marín del Águila por haberle enseñado todo sobre los ángeles de dios, sus diferentes jerarquías. Ella si no se equivocaba era un Ángel de la muerte de la rama de las Potestades normalmente todos los ángeles de dicha rama eso incluye al Arcángel de la muerte. Azrael, pertenecían a esa rama. Esa bella y escultural rubia no era la excepción de la regla.

—Perdona que este interrumpiendo tu almuerzo pero necesitaba que vinieras... —aclaro ella algo apenada por miss Greene a lo mejor ella quería terminar su almuerzo, pero podía ver desde aquí sentada en las gradas.

Su incomodidad al tener que soportar los coqueteo de su hermano mayor quizás en parte Dabria le estaría agradecida por alejarla un momento de Aioros—. Quería pedirte el favor de que canceles todos los compromisos que tenía mañana programado eso también incluye la cita de negocios con el señor Cipriano, yo personalmente le explicaré a él la situación solo espero que sea comprensivo lo haré en persona. Ahora pasare al salón Bo pero tranquila no lo haré sola, Seiya me va a acompañar. A propósito Miss Greene quiero presentarle a mi amigo Sainto Seiya...él fue mi primer novio. Ahora somos amigos, Seiya ella es miss Dabria Greene.

—Un placer conocerlo joven Sainto... —aclaro Dabria que no dejaba de mirarlo. Si definitivamente era un caballero de Bronce.

—Igual miss Dabria Greene... —saludo Seiya con mucha cautela una que impresiono a Saori—. Me imagino que ya han tenido la oportunidad de entablar una buena amistad, ¿No es así? Siempre te caracterizaste con eso.

Saori parpadeo un par de ocasiones, pero luego le dijo a Seiya—...no pero espero bueno perdón por haberle interrumpido su almuerzo aunque le estaba comentando a Seiya. Que desde aquí sentada en las gradas yo podía ver su expresión hastió al tener que tolerar las insinuaciones de mi hermano, le prometo que hablare seriamente con él pero no fue por eso que la llame sino para pedirte que por favor cancela todas las citas que se programaron para mañana regéndandolas para el jueves por favor. De paso, le puedes avisar a Camus que lo recibiré con gusto el viernes ya que es el único día que tengo disponible para atenderle.

—Así será señorita Saori... —agregó Dabria sacando su IPhone negro, para anotar la información—. ¿Algo más?

—No nada más, eso es todo mañana voy a salir con Seiya puedes tomarte el día libre.

—Entiendo, con su permiso...—y la joven se retiró cuando la rubia alejo sin saber que sería la última vez que la verían en el día, Seiya aprovecho para hablar.

—Saori quiero hacerte una pregunta... —se acercó más Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso, quien Saori miró con curiosidad— ¿Sabes que ella es un ángel de la muerte? Le doy gracias a Marín mi maestra que me enseño todo lo que se, sobre el cristianismo. En el judeocristianismo, según tengo entendido los ángeles de la muerte pertenecen a las ramas de Potestades. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Pero su actitud es muy sospecha.

—Lo sé...yo lo sentí desde el primer momento que ella vino a mi casa... —aclaró Saori, y Seiya asintió—. Creo que todos en la casa sentimos su poder, pero quizás indague más. Pero por ahora quisiera conocerla, mi cosmos me dice que ella necesita ayuda que es una mujer perturbada no solo eso que dentro suyo...carga con una melancolía enorme. Como puedo ver perfectamente sus alas son muy hermosas por cierto, son de un color blanco con un toque delicado en sus plumas.

— ¿Melancolía? —burlo Seiya—...eso es raro se supone que los ángeles no poseen emociones o eso al menos he escuchado pero no importa, ven vamos que tal si practicamos unos tiros con Casandra.

—Acepto tu invitación—sonrió Saori, el castaño sonrió levanto de su asiento le tendió la mano a la princesa, que lo aceptó gustosa los dos bajaron por las gradas en busca de Casandra. Quien esos momentos se encontraba molestando a Heracles el hermano mayor de Saori, con su habitual broma de su fuerza sobrenatural, lo que provoco que el héroe griego se ruborizara de la pena.

Lo que provoco que tanto Seiya y Saori se burlaran de la incomodidad del rubio con respecto ante la actitud tan espontanea de Casandra, es que para nadie era secreto que Casy estaba enamorada de Heracles desde la primera vez que el toco la puerta de su casa para ir a buscar a Saori eso fue en una ocasión que la niña se quedó a dormir en la casa de la Barranquillera. Cuando ella abrió la puerta se quedó pasmada por el impotente y gigante hombre que se posaba enfrente de su puerta hasta tal grado que quedo flechada desde entonces, sabía que en varias ocasiones la niña intento acercarse a él.

Pero la realidad era que Heracles siempre tenía que rechazar sus acercamientos por seguridad de ella, puesto vivía con el constante temor que Hera quisiera hacerle daño de nuevo a través de la mujer que el ama.

Saori conocía la suerte que había tenido su hermano en el amor, por lo tanto no lo culpa baba para nada de querer cerrarse al amor. Por lo que quisiera mantener su corazón tan frío como una tumba. Seiya le hizo una seña a Casandra como Vee para una pequeña partida de Béisbol, para calentar para el siguiente que se dará en la tarde pero con los adolescentes del orfanato que en una hora y media llegarían por lo que el castaño debía de calentar.

Las dos asintieron esta vez decidieron que lo mejor era que Vee lanzara.

Casandra no dijo nada coloco detrás de Seiya. El entrego un bate, le coloco sobre la cabeza de Saori un casco que se le tapo todo el campo visual de la castaña. Lo cual le causó mucha gracia a todos los presentes incluso hasta Shura se mordía el labio inferior al ver como su ama luchaba por levantar la vista con aquel objeto tapándole todo por lo que no se percataba para nada ni mucho menos a ¿Quién tenía cerca? Mientras intentaba recordar cómo se bateaba. Seiya se burló bastante de los intentos infantiles de la chica con su bate hasta que se tuvo que hacer un lado para evitar que lo golpeara.

—Yo te ayudo—agregó Seiya tomo el casco de Saori, se lo subió. Ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida—. Perdón es que te veías bien chistosa con el casco tapándote toda la cara, a parte que eres bajita. Realmente te veías adorable.

Saori inflamo sus mejillas ante el comentario de Seiya, se viro se colocó en posición.

Ella se balanceo el bate sobre su hombro, preguntándose la niña si aún se acordaba de los partidos bien de los partidos que asistió de pequeña cuando Casandra jugaba con la liga juvenil de la escuela durante los fines de semana. Su casco le cubrió de nuevo la cabeza lo que hizo provoco que la castaña le hiciera una mueca de disgustos no muy lejos de allí. Manigoldo burlo abiertamente de Saori seguido de Aldebarán por su lado Roland se tragó algo parecido a una risa, por su lado Shura intentaba no morderse el labio inferior para no reírse. A veces Saori si que era torpe por lo que les conseguía sacar una sonrisa con sus tonterías este era el caso con el casco que le quedaba muy grande para su pequeña cabeza.

Casandra sonrió en el montículo del lanzador. Sostuvo la bola le grito unas palabras de aliento a Saori se la lanzo provocando que Saori le diera solo una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado contrario lo que alegro a Makoto uno de los niños del orfanato, que logró atrapar la pelota. Gritando que era de él.

— ¡Eso es un strike! —grito Vee desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

Casandra volvió hacer sus tiros mientras que Saori intentaba batear bien, sin percatarse que a lo lejos fuera de la cancha llegaba alguien. Era Patch que condujo hasta el estadio del orfanato de la fundación Graad sabía que el siguiente partido empezaría en una hora y media por lo que podría ver a Saori desde lejos, ahora mismo debería estar bromeando con sus amigos. Aparco la motocicleta enfrente de un lado del cuadrilátero, se bajó saco su gorra de Béisbol de su bolsillo, y se la coloco sobre la cabeza. Camino hasta allí hasta colocar sus dedos contra la reja.

El fijo su vista en el cuadrilátero para ver a Saori intentando batear. Él sonrió burlonamente al ver como la pobre niña intentaba batear bien, si bien era sabido que Saori no era muy buena con los deportes exceptuando en natación en eso si se desempeñaba bien, puesto era un deporte que no la agitaba tanto como lo hacían los demás. Salvo el karate que le gustaba mucho ya que aprendía a defenderse de sus agresores, pero lejos de eso no era muy atlética que digamos. Siguió viendo los patéticos intentos de la diosa de batear la bola.

Aparentemente todo el mundo se percató de su presencia, hasta Seiya que aprovecho para mirarlo con des afianza desde su podio eso provoco que el pelinegro le mostrara una sonrisa amenazante.

Casandra le lanzó otra pelota que ella no pudo batear bien, hasta que Seiya decidió acercarse colocándose detrás de ella intimidándola totalmente.

—Saori espera mejor te enseño yo—sonrió Seiya hablándole por el odio, intimidando totalmente a Saori—. Solo déjame guiarte, tranquila sabes que no me voy a sobrepasar. Ahora gira tus caderas, toda esta en las caderas.

Las personas que estaban presentes no les agrado mucho el gesto de Seiya, especialmente los caballeros y gladiadores que no veían con buenos ojos la actitud. Ni mucho menos el atrevimiento al acercarse tanto a su diosa.

Eso provoco que al caído se le oscurecieran más los ojos, un tic apareciera en su mandíbula. Maldijo en su mente al ver dicha escena. Yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a no intimidar a mi chica de esa forma. —gruño Patch.

Vio el como Saori se sintió ruborizo al tener el contacto de Seiya tan cerca, como ella le decía.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma, Seiya te lo agradezco—se acomodó Saori, el castaño asintió con algo de desprecio pero se acordó que a la niña no le gustaba mucho que se le acercara tanto un hombre, que la obligaba a sobresaltar. Incluso temblaba. Por lo que se alejo lo suficiente para darle su espacio.

Pudo admirar el como el castaño se alejaba por órdenes de la niña, pero de no haberse alejado él se hubiera encargado de hacerlo personalmente alejando a Seiya de la presencia de Saori.

— ¡Oh por favor no queremos verlos tan pegados! ¡Tortolinos! —se quejó Casandra con su rostro ruborizado de la pena al ver esa escena, eso solo intensifico el mal humor de Patch.

No lo iba a permitir.

— ¡Oigan están atrasando los tiros, y en media hora vienen el equipo adulto joven para jugar! —bromeo Manigoldo ganándose un golpe doble en su nuca de parte de Roland y Sísifo.

Entonces Patch decidió que ya era hora de intervenir le hablaría a través de los pensamientos.

Una burla grupal apodero de los dorados al ver él como Manigoldo se sobaba el área golpeada no dejaba de fulminar a sus dos compañeros con la mirada, de repente eso causo que Saori se ruborizara furiosamente por las palabras tan desvergonzadas del calañas del grupo e gran amigo de la familia Depranon. Manigoldo Toll. Entonces justo en ese momento, algo fuera del cuadrilátero captó su atención su omnisciencia le dio a entender que había alguien parado allí. Ella se giró, pero mientras lo hacía, sintió que alguien decía su nombre pero no lo mencionaban en alto. Lo había escuchado en su mente eso obligo a la niña a cambiar su color de ojos de un gradual verde esmeralda, a encender su cosmos de un delicado halo dorado.

 _ **Saori.**_

Eso sobresaltó mucho a Saori al escuchar su nombre dentro de su cabeza.

Patch llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol azul que siempre le había visto y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. Llevaba su acostumbrada chaqueta de cuero negro y vestía de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos como siempre opacos e inaccesibles mientras la observaban a ella, pero eso le dio una ligera sospecha a Saori que había mucho más oculto tras ellos. O eso era lo que le decía su cosmos cada vez que lo veían a él.

Más palabras se introdujeron en la mente de ella.

 _ **¿Lecciones de bate? Que rico...contacto—alego el con una voz que intentaba ocultar sus celos.**_

Eso obligo a la diosa a perder todo temple hasta tal grado que su expresión se volvió del puro miedo al saber que Patch poseía la misma capacidad que ella para transmitir las palabras a través de los pensamientos. Ese poder telepático todos los dioses lo poseían, como los humanos que eran bendecidos por los dioses con el don del cosmos mismo. Eso definitivamente la había asustado hasta el centro de su alma. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo Patch podía hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de hombre era él?

Ella entonces lo sintió una vibración de poder que emanaba de él. ¿Cómo es que no lo había sentido antes? Ni siquiera se percató que él no era una persona humana convencional como le hizo creer, algo raro estaba sucediendo. Aparentaba serlo pero la realidad era que él ni siquiera era humano sino un inmortal. Como ella. Fácilmente reconocía a un ángel al servicio de su hermano Apolo, o una marina de su tío Poseídon eso sucedía en el mismo caso con los espectros de Hades y quizás en el menor de los casos alguna que otra Satélite caminando por las calles. Esto era aún más poderoso no pertenecía a nada del Panteón griego ningún otro que ella recordarse. Si no al mundo angelical.

Lo mismo sintió aquel día cuando conoció a Dabria...pero su energía era mucho más fuerte parecía casi divino. Como la de un arcángel...aunque claro de ser así. ¿Dónde estarían sus alas? Si bien era sabido que las alas de un Ángel estaban hechas de material espiritual solo los mismos ángeles o ángeles caídos las podían ver pero ese no era el caso de los humanos, de la descendencia de los caídos. Mejor conocida como los Nefilim que no fueron beneficiados con ese maravilloso don, eso no ocurría con los dioses que ellos si las veían perfectamente. Hasta podían tocar la suavidad de las plumas del susodicho. En el caso del pelinegro ni siquiera los veía pero eso le dio una idea de que...él era un ángel...caído.

Eran solo suposiciones pero de ser así, eso quería decir que se estaba enfrentando a un inmortal como ella. Desconocía cuales eran sus propósitos, sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover el bate en varias direcciones sin prestarle mayor atención a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor, cuando sintió otro hilo de palabras proyectarse en su mente.

— ¡Saori! ¡Concéntrate en el juego! —le grito Tenma preocupado por la expresión de horror de Saori.

 _ **Todavía no—le hablo suavemente. Sabía lo que estaba pensando Saori no cabría duda que ella ya estaba comenzando a sospechar que él no era humano, por lo que de seguro terminar su pequeño juego improvisado ella vendría corriendo directamente hacía él para intentar sacarle respuestas.**_

Cuando dijo eso Casandra no se lo pensó dos veces le lanzo la pelota y mientras descendía, Saori se adelantó bastante al frente del plató y la bateo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Todos escucharon un horrible crujido y el bate de Saori vibró en sus manos. La pelota se condujo hacía Casandra, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujaba entre la segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del cuadrilátero.

— ¡Saori corre es tu oportunidad! —grito Sísifo desde las gradas, eso fue lo que hizo la castaña. Y tiro el bate siguió corriendo— ¡Quédate en primera base! —le intento recordar Seiya preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo Saori, pero no lo hizo.

Se tropezó con una de las esquinas de la primera base, ella le dio una vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. De pronto sintió su pecho peso, esto no podría ser se le había olvidado por completo su asma. Lo peor de todo que su inhalador estaba con Mii por lo que tendría que soportar la agitación hasta llegar hasta su destino. Y agacho la cabeza, estiro los brazos obligo a intentar imitar a los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. Poco le importaba que una señorita jamás debiera tener su ropa sucia, ella estaba practicando un deporte que hace tiempo deseaba practicar. ¿Cómo era que se deslizaba? ¿Primero los pies? ¿La cabeza? ¿Se debía detener, tirar y dar vueltas?

La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de su visión. Todos los caballeros dorados y gladiadores gritaron en un coro impresionado y emocionado coro con la palabra ¡Deslízate! Vino desde las gradas, ella se tropezó con fuerza.

Patch admiraba todo desde afuera solo pensaba en que cualquier momento a Saori le daría un ataque de asma si no le alcanzaban su inhalador. Maldición Ángel que no te de un ataque de asma aquí mismo si eso sucedía él personalmente se lo daría el, no iba a permitir que le diera esos episodios asmáticos con los que él había tenido que lidiar anteriormente.

El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Ella se lanzó de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante de Vee vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre ella. Aterrizó sobre su cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. El cuerpo de Saori se abolló contra el suelo, dejándole todo el cabello, su boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo la lengua.

Comenzó a respirar entrecordamante preocupando a todos, incluyendo a Patch.

Saori trato de incorporarse del suelo sosteniéndose su pecho con fuerza. Pero la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada pulsación le estaba costando mucho respirar, por lo que con su mano derecha le pedía a Seiya que por favor le acercaran su inhalador. Para su fortuna Mii venia corriendo con el objeto se lo tendió a Seiya que corrió hasta su encuentro se lo dio ella se lo arrebato con poca gentileza se lo llevo a la boca, presiono el botón. El medicamento se regó por toda su garganta ella sintió un enorme alivio.

Vulnerable—pensó Patch al verla, en ese estado delicado de salud.

— ¿Saori? ¿Este bien? —preocupo Mii, Vee e Shunrei se acercaron a su lado—. Nena si es así mejor cancelamos todo te llevamos al hospital acuérdate que no puedes agitarte tanto.

—No estoy bien, no es necesario que me lleven a un hospital—las reprendió Saori, que por fin pudo respirar tranquila—...es algo sin importancia sé los prometo no van a suspender un juego por mis tontos achacos.

—No soy achacos señorita Saori, su salud es importante... —hablo Sísifo llegando en ese instante, acerco tendiendo a Saori un pañuelo uno que ella agradeció para poder limpiarse todo su cabello. En la miro con ternura no de un hombre quien miraba a la mujer que amaba sino como un padre, que veía a su hija. Después de todo el la vio crecer. —Acuérdese que debe cuidar su salud, de todas formas más tarde le pediremos a Philip que venga a revisarla. Hágame caso.

—Está bien Sísifo te haré caso—respondió Saori, tranquilizando a todos decidieron dejarla sola menos Seiya, que se acercó a ella—. Me imagino que te percataste de la presencia de ese tal Patch. Me sorprende que se halle atrevido a venir aquí a verte. Saori respóndeme algo ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

—No para nada—aseguró Saori, eso provoco que Patch dijera a su mente.

Estoy trabajando en eso—se burló Patch.

— ¿Seguro Saori? —recrimino Seiya, acercándose a ella.

—Seiya ya te dije que no somos nada, solo compañeros de negocios eso es todo. No hay nada más sé que a dónde vas no es necesario que me lo enuncies. Shun me lo contó creo que te daré la misma respuesta que le di a él, no puedes competir con un corazón que está ocupado—aseguró Saori con tristeza, eso preocupo mucho a Seiya.

Owuh eso dolía—alego el pelinegro viendo la escena.

—Sé que es muy precipitado lo acepto, pero te prometo que volveré a reconquistar tu corazón ya no solamente como el hombre sino como un caballero que protege a su diosa. —respondió Seiya con una madurez increíble. Que obligo a Saori a ruborizarse de la pena, a Patch a apretar los puños abruptamente hasta tal grado que la grietas. Este tipo no Pegaso estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte—. Porque eres una princesa, nunca lo olvides. Nuestra princesa.

Patch alejo de la rejas furioso tendría que deshacerse de ese caballero de Bronce. Ese tal Seiya. Por su lado Saori se sintió agradecida por las palabras de su santo pero a la vez también algo incomoda. Es que no estaba acostumbrada que la traten con tanta formalidad.

—Gracias Seiya—se avergonzó Saori—. Por ser tan paciente conmigo, a pesar de todo. Si me disculpas necesito buscar al señor Patch hay algo que necesito hablar con él son asuntos de trabajo, se supone que me iba a entregar el contrato de arrendamiento.

—Saori pero si ya se fue... —pestañeo confundido, eso sorprendió a Saori que inmediatamente corrió en dirección donde estaba el pelinegro sin importarle que se acaba de recuperar de un ataque de asma, su gesto captó la atención de Seiya. Shun aprovecho para hablar telepáticamente a Seiya a través de su cosmos—. Te lo dije, ella le gusta no quiere aceptarlo...sinceramente Patch no me parece tan malo como ustedes los describen. Pude sentir en él un apéndice de preocupación genuina en Saori por su ataque de asma no solo eso, se puso celoso de las palabras que le dijiste a ella, eso fue un tremendo golpe en su ego.

—No me importa yo te lo dije, no permitiré que ese caído e le acerque la termine engatusando.

Cuando termino de reprocharle a Shun su necesidad de siempre verle el lado bueno de las personas se fue corriendo detrás de la diosa con una terrible pulsación en el pecho al ver la extraña actitud, que adoptó Saori al ver a dicho demonio rondarla por estos lados.

Saori tenía la sensación de la voz de Patch hablándole a través de los pensamientos. Podía sentir sus palabras dentro de su mente como la manera en le hablo con suavidad que jamás había visto en él. Si ese tono nunca lo usaba con nadie a su alrededor siempre era un hombre egocéntrico, sarcástico, peligroso y arrogante con quien se le colocara enfrente pero con ella simplemente se le facilitaba hablar así con una sutileza que cobijo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Eso explicaba muchas cosas en Patch siempre supo que él no era un tío normal.

Y no solo era eso, el corazón de Saori estaba compungido por esa atracción que cada día crecía a amor en su interior por el a pesar de que sentía un profundo miedo sobre él.

Su alma era muy oscura no solo eso poseía demasiada maldad en su ser, que estremecía la suya le hacía temblar del miedo. Si bien era sabido que el alma de ella era muy pura y noble llena de compasión asusto terriblemente al sentir su interior ver lo que él escondía, pero igual sintió una extraña necesidad de cobijarlo sacarlo de esa cueva tenebrosa a la cual él pertenecía. Darle un poco de luz a ese ser de las tinieblas. Si era un ángel caído quería comprender porque fue desterrado del cielo. Aunque primero quería salir de dudas.

—Saori conmigo no tengas secretos—mencionó Seiya—. A ti te gusta ese tipo, porque si es así es bien preocupante él no es muy bueno. Hay algo que debes saber...sobre ese tipo él no es...bueno ya sabes...

—Lo sé—comenzó Saori—. Tengo mis sospechas de que el señor Patch no es completamente humano eso se ve como por ejemplo que ese día cuando me defendió de unos maleantes que estaban golpeando a un pobre joven de cabello pelirrojo, lo estaban lastimando simplemente porque su jefe se los ordeno. Él poseía una fuerza increíble podría decir hasta sobrehumana. Yo necesito averiguar... ¿Qué es lo que oculta el señor Patch? Como mi abuelo.

— ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo Seiya asombrado al ver con las palabras tan confusas de Saori.

 **Catedral de Cristo Rey de Atlanta, 2699 Peachtree Rd NE, Atlanta, GA 30305, EE. UU.**

—Maestro disculpe hay un hombre que quiere verlo... —argumento un niño de cabello rubio claro largo, de ojos azul cielo, piel blanco llevaba túnicas de sacerdote. Corrió hasta el encuentro de un sacerdote mucho mayor que no pasaba de los veinte dos años de edad alto, de cabello pelirrojo, tez blanca y permanecía siempre con los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era serena—...el señor Cronos está aquí dice que quiere conversar con usted algo muy urgente.

— ¿El amo Cronos? —se sorprendió Shijima que inmediatamente abrió sus ojos sorprendido—...pues dile que pase de inmediato que lo espero en mi oficina, sea la razón de su visita debe ser algo muy importante.

El niño asintió se fue corriendo hasta el encuentro del dios del tiempo y rey de los titanes, mientras que Shijima aprovechaba para encaminarse a su oficina con el único propósito de poder recibir en su morada a un dios griego.

Shijima ciertamente sospecha que la visita del dios no era por motivos sociales sino algo que los dos conocían bien era una conversación que dejaron inconclusa hace muchos años atrás pero sabían que existían cuatro diarios que fueron escritos por la nana de Saori la difunta hechicera Calisto. La anciana proveniente de Rumania pero su verdadero origen era Hebrea inmigrante que se estableció dicho país cuando solo era una niña pequeña con su tía en busca de nuevas oportunidades para empezar una vida. Dicha señora era descendiente de un largo linaje de hechiceros que sabían manejar la magia enoquiana.

Esos conocimientos jamás se perdieron no con dicha señora siguiendo el legado de Enoc. Desde muy pequeña dedico a escribir una serie de diarios que le tomo casi toda su vida escribir esos manuscritos con todos los secretos de dicha magia, del origen de la raza Nefilim como algo que comprometía mucho a Cronos como a el mismo Zeus era un pequeño secreto que no se permitía revelar a la luz todavía.

La puerta de su despacho se abrieron por parte de Alone que le indico que su maestro estaba esperándolo desde hace unos minutos, el pelinegro asintió se despidió del niño que de inmediato cerró la puerta para brindarles privacidad para conversar.

Shijima se puso de pie saludo con una respetuosa reverencia a Cronos.

—Amo Cronos es una placentera sorpresa tenerlo de regreso en mi despacho... —le reverenció Shijima—...no espera tenerlo tan pronto aquí pensé que había dicho que no desea retomar dicho tema con relación a los diarios que Calisto escribió a lo largo de su vida.

—Perdón si llegue de pronto. Tengo malas noticias... —habló Cronos, el señor del tiempo, que tomó asiento, y Shijima hizo lo mismo esperando a que el dios del tiempo comenzara su relato—. Saori...ya tiene en su poder el tercer diario, no solo eso el cuarto diario ella lo escondió donde habla del pecado que cometió mi hijo Zeus al crear una raza...que ni mejor la menciono. Ese no es el importante ahora mismo pero tendrá ciertas repercusiones negativas en su momento, el que realmente se debe recuperar es el tercero contiene un secreto que Saori jamás debe saber. Tengo que retrasar ese juramento lo más que pueda, desafortunadamente solo faltan cuatro meses para que Patch exija lo que pactamos hace casi 16 años. Otros más que sospecho que tienen que ver con Aioros aunque son solo suposiciones todavía no hay nada claro.

—Mi señor—lo interrumpió Shijima perturbado al recordar dicho juramento de sangre, con el ángel caído—. Esta seguro que la señorita Saori tiene ese diario porque puede estar en cualquier lado a lo mejor ella se lo dejo a un familiar para que lo cuidara. No darle información que es demasiado peligrosa a la señorita Atenea.

Cronos sé lo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que el diario si está en manos de Saori por lo que era peligroso que ella leyera lo que hay en su contenido, no estaba seguro si ella soportaría lo que decía dicho manuscrito. Y es posible que su temor más grande que abundaba en el corazón del dios era el que no existiera perdón para el por haberla utilizado como un trueque para evitar su propia muerte eso es algo de lo que todavía se repudiaba con toda su alma.

—Esos diarios contienen información muy peligrosa y comprometedora Shijima es necesario recuperarlos para que se puedan quemar nada de lo que dice allí debe salir a la luz, ni mucho menos la carta que ella le escribió a Saori que estoy completamente seguro que está dentro del diario... —esa información perturbo mucho a Shijima nunca imagino que Calisto no solo fuera a dejar un diario sino también una carta. Una que le revela otro secreto que también vengo a confesarle...padre Shijima uno que es necesario que guarde hasta el día de su muerte nadie sabe esto salvo su persona.

— ¿Un secreto? —agregó Shijima que abrió sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo, parpadeó un par de ocasiones pero asintió—...si es así por favor pasemos a la sala confesa torio, creo que allí podremos hablar con más calma.

 **Antigüedades Dee, 660 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30308, EE. UU.**

—Calisto... —se conmovió Elly al estudiar con más calma el amuleto—. Tú hasta la muerte defendiste a la única persona que realmente te importo en la vida. Esa era Saori yo comprendo tus sentimientos por lo tanto tienes mi respeto después de todo tú fuiste como una madre para mí cuando me induje en el mundo de la hechicería me enseñaste todo lo que sabías sobre lenguaje y magia enoquiana. Pero yo comprendo que no te gusto enterarte de que el hilo rojo tensado en el dedo meñique que te indica tu alma gemela te dejará insatisfecha...pensaba que Milo era el alma gemela de Saori. Aunque realmente lo es yo puedo ver ese hilo sin embargo cuando él murió este se rompió se veía que era muy frágil en cambio hay uno más fuerte que está conectado directamente...entiendo no creo que sea tarea fácil pero puedo mis poderes no llegan hasta allá.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo que a veces el destino puede llegar a ser caprichoso... —escucho una poderosa voz que sobresaltó a la hechicera que inmediatamente levanto de golpe de su escritorio, tomo una daga encantada griega intento arremeterse contra el intruso pero no pudo. Era como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, conocía esto. La habían inmovilizado.

Tan pronto que fue inmovilizada fue golpeada por una oleada de energía muy fuerte.

No eso era una energía esto iba mucho más allá de su conocimiento era como si pudiera sentir el universo fluyéndose por todo el cuerpo hasta tal grado que la estremecía con todo ese despliegue de poder pero lo que la aterrorizo más fue que pudo ver la imagen de Buda delante de ella posándote orgullosamente lo que la aterrorizo hasta tal grado que no podía sentir su voz, por más que se esforzara esta no emitía ningún sonido de su boca.

Por supuesto, ella era una ingenua al no darse cuenta que este cosmos tan poderoso solo le pertenecían a los santos de élite que pertenecían ejercito de la diosa Atenea, consideraros lo más fuertes entre los ochenta y ocho caballeros. Sabía que el hombre que entro a su tienda era un hombre de esa orden. El más cercano a Buda. Shaka de Virgo.

—Perdone si tuve que paralizarla de esa forma pero sería la única forma que cooperaría señorita Elly—habló Shaka de Virgo, mientras salía de las sombras luciendo la armadura de dorada de Virgo, y la hechicera paralizo de miedo ella sabía que el rubio era uno de los caballeros dorados más poderoso de la orden no era un rival fácil de vencer. —Así que fue estudiante de Calisto hasta el último de sus días...por lo tanto usted tendrá que acompañarme tiene muchas que responder...así que le agradecer que me evite la penosa decisión de tener que usar la fuerza bruta con una dama...así le suplico que por favor me siga tiene cosas que explicar.

 **Taberna de Death Toll.**

—Maldita sea odio no sentir el sabor de la cerveza—agregó Aioria—. Me hubiera gustado nacer humano porque de ser así creo que en estos momentos estaría borracho. Da igual soy un ángel caído no siento ninguna mierda no hasta el Jeshvan para eso falta varios meses por lo que a veces puedo entender la frustración de Patch.

—Ya se le pego la idiotez de Patch... —impresiono Death Toll impresionado desde la barra parpadeando un par de ocasiones, por su lado Kaiser le sirvió un trago de Whisky Verónica, la susodicha se lo agradeció —.Verónica cuéntame no has sabido nada con respecto a ¿Radamanthys sigue furioso por el hecho que Pandora se fue a la mansión Depranon buscar a Shura?

—La verdad no solo se, tampoco me interesa después de todo son asuntos de él. —agregó Verónica con narcisismo era algo característico en su personalidad aun siendo ahora que se había convertido en mujer, no se le quito ese defecto—. Sin embargo me preocupa algo eso se lo comenté a Yoshino cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de salir. Que el todo poderosos Radamanthys es capaz de hacerle daño a angelito a pesar de que no debería estar fraternizando con el enemigo debo admitir que Saori es la reencarnación más noble de todas, es una niña con un corazón especial. No pienso permitir que el gran juez del infierno le toque un delicado cabello porque de serlo así se enfrentara a mi ira, porque esa niña nadie le hace daño eso incluye a Patch. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel al intentar sacrificar a la mujer que le gusta por un cuerpo humano?

Tanto Death Toll como Kaiser desviaron la mirada ante la declaración del ex espectro. A pesar de que los dos ya no portaban sus respectivas armaduras doradas con los signos de Cáncer y Leo, ellos aún eran caballeros dorados de Atenea que servían por el bienestar de la humanidad pero ahora mismo la situación era muy delicada por lo que les pidieron que se mantuvieran al margen no intervinieran pero sí que vigilaran a su amigo Patch de cerca, que les brindara cualquier información de los movimientos que realizara el pelinegro.

—Lo conoces como yo nadie lo detiene... —se quejó Aioria acercándose a la barra donde estaba el grupo conversando—...aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos hacía hace un año atrás nos arrastraba a Rixon y a mí todos los días por varias semanas a observar a la castaña desde los distintos lugares a los que asistía hasta nos obligó ir al salón de astronomía de Atlanta para obsérvala de cerca. Para que él aprendiera todo sobre su personalidad ahora si me da curiosidad saber, ¿Cómo es esa tal Saori? ¿Qué tiene de especial para ti Verónica?

—Whoa enserio Patch los obligaba a ser eso—se burló Death Toll con una sonrisa falsa que escondía lo muy impresionado que estaba.

—Sí. Quisiera agregar que ni a mí y a Rixon nos agrada la idea de que él vaya por un cuerpo humano. Es más fácil poseer el cuerpo de un Nefilim. Pero ya sabes cuando algo se le mete en ese malvado cerebro suyo... —continuó Aioria, sumamente preocupado.

— ¿Donde esta Chauncey? —se fastidió Kaiser al tener que escuchar a un Aioria tan melancólico por lo que decidió cortar el tema—. No hay podido dar con su paradero ¿Verdad?

—Umm... —comenzó Aioria—. Ese sería un buen tema de debate Kaiser. No se sabe en la actualidad ¿Dónde está Chauncey ahora? El último Jeshvan que se dejó ver ese bastardo fue en el año de 1769 en el Valle de Loira. En Francia.

—Qué extraño... —se encogió de hombros la rubia.

—Algo así—dijo Aioria restándole importancia.

 **Dimensión Alterna.**

—Yoshino... —habló con suma frialdad Tomoe al ver su hermana gemela—. Es una agradable sorpresa que te acuerdes que tienes una hermana gemela que comparte el mismo código genético. Enternece mi corazón al saber que te acordaste de mi existencia después de tantos años.

—Eso no es verdad... —comenzó Yoshino negándose sumamente molesta ante las palabras de su hermana gemela—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas de mí? Cuando sabes perfectamente la que se aisló de la vida de todos nosotros, de nuestros padres, las amistades y de todos los que realmente te queremos. Sabes perfectamente porque realmente te cite aquí, por favor, no te hagas la desentendida o inocente porque el papel no te va hermana no es parte de tu frívola personalidad.

Tan pronto termino su declaración Chaos Athena esbozo una sarcástica sonrisa.

Yoshino no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza ante la característica sonrisa que su hermana se le asomaba del rostro cuando sentía la necesidad de herirla. En el pasado esa mueca consiguió herirla en más de una ocasión enfrente de su madre cuando las regañaba a las dos por cualquier travesura que hubieran cometido cuando vivían juntas.

Se dijo que eso quedo en el pasado. Dio dos pasos enfrente con la barbilla alzada demostrando que no se dejaría intimidar para nada de ella, como solía hacerlo antes. Por lo que la diosa al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su melliza, adoptó apostura que adoptó Tomoe ordenándose a su cosmos que hiciera una barrera protectora alrededor de las dos como si fuera un muro cincelado construido con la única intención de separarlas a las dos así evitar que Yoshino intentara invocar el suyo propio, con tal de por fin terminar de una vez para siempre lo que no pudieron concluir hace un par de meses atrás con respecto a cierto tema que las dos conocían fue la joven oráculo que inmediatamente le pregunto.

—Quiero que me respondas una pregunta... —aclaró Yoshino—. ¿Porque le pediste a Trivikramasena que le ordenara a Jamian que secuestraran a Saori? No puedo creer que quieras acabar con la vida de Saori porque simplemente alegas que ella esta profanando el nombre de Atenea con lo que tú llamas mentiras. Cuando sabes perfectamente que ella es la verdadera diosa Atenea de esta era. No solo eso de la dimensión donde vivimos cuando las dos provenimos de un mundo paralelo a este donde yo iba a ser la realmente la verdadera Athena pero que desgracia que en esa dimensión que desapareció nacieron dos gemelas. Que éramos nosotras por dios recapacita tú no eres la auténtica diosa de la guerra.

—Veo que estas enterada de lo que sucedió en la alcoba de la falsa Athena—continuó Tomoe, sin ningún apéndice de arrepentimiento en su expresión—... yo sé perfectamente que tu grupo selecto de amigos están planificando algo en mi contra como la solución que les brindo, Átropos para de una vez acabar conmigo pero desde ahora te vengo diciendo hermanita que la está perdiendo terreno ahora es Saori. Si lo hice pero ese estúpido caído se interpuso la protegió.

—Claro por primera vez debo sentirme agradecida de la presencia de Patch en la vida de Saori—mencionó con ironía la japonesa.

— ¿Agradecida? ¿Tú? De ese demonio. Por favor, no me hagas reír Aiko. Te agradecería que dejaras las hipocresías. Es más ya que las dos hemos tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarnos después de varios años de distanciamiento te voy a platicar algunas cosas que creo que es necesario que estés enterada; pero te suplico que, por favor, no se las vayas a decir a Saori o no vaya a ser que a las finales termine desconfiando de su propia familia con temor a que puedan lastimaría. —se burló con arrogancia fastidiando a Yoshino que se enojó su cabello mágicamente cambio de un color castaño oscuro a un lila muy claro—. Patch no está en la vida de Saori por mero interés por la sangre de Atenea. Por el sacrificio como lo describe el libro de Enoc traducido al griego. No él se enteró de ese capítulo perdido varios años después de obligar a Cronos hacerle un juramento de sangre como medida de protección de que jamás olvide el pecado que este cometió creo que esa parte de la historia no la sabes conociendo a Shura como es en realidad estoy completamente segura de que no quiso que supieras nada más para no preocuparte por temor a que intentes sobre proteger a Saori por el cariño de hermana que le tienes por el temor que el señor y amo del tiempo Cronos le entregue a la gentil e inocente Saori en bandeja de plata a la edad de 16 años como un trueque a cambio que le perdone la vida por haber profanado sus cicatrices viendo sus recuerdos descubriendo la clase de mierda que es.

Sin embargo, Yoshino no se mostró para nada sorprendida al contrario ella ya conocía esa parte de la historia por lo que no era necesario que se la volverían a repetir de nuevo. Eso le hizo perder la poca paciencia que intentaba acumular con su hermana.

— ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua? Se nota que no me conoces bien... eso que somos hermanas gemelas... —aclaró con sarcasmo—... por supuesto que Shura me contó esa parte de la historia como lo que el hermano mayor de Saori. Aioros esta en confabulación contigo para crear un caos a través de todos los mundos paralelos que rodean este y muchos a través de un universo existencial. No obstante, me lo esperaría de ti... pero de Aioros eso si nos dolió a todos fue un golpe bajo de tu parte, estoy segura de que cuando Saori se entere se le va a destrozar el corazón al saber que su propio hermano atenta contra el equilibrio del mundo suficiente con los ángeles caídos y nefilims introduciéndose en nuestro mundo como que ahora tú nos quieras cargar problemas me atrevería a decir esto. Los dos deberían ser destruidos.

—Owuh eso me dolió justo en el corazón... —se quejó teatralmente Tomoe sosteniéndose el pecho—No me digas eso que me destrozas el corazón, aunque yo sé que en el fondo no deseas mi destrucción ni la de Aioros. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Patch sé que tienes miedo de que Saori se enamore de él, termine cayendo en su juego no te culpo ese hombre esta como se quiere, dios supo crear un tipo como él. Otra cosa yo siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida a Aioros por todo lo que ha hecho por mí solo te diré una ultima cosa antes que me vaya... solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Saori venga a mí reclamando su título no sin antes el vasallo Nefilim de Patch se encargue de mandarla a otro mundo el esta muy cerca de ella... mucho más de lo que ustedes creen. También cuídate de Lucifer y Youma los dos están sueltos por la cuidad esperando el momento adecuado para vengarse de Cronos y Patch.

— ¿Te refieres a Chauncey? —ahora si podía decir que estaba sorprendida. — ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia del vasallo Nefilim de ese demonio que tanto estamos buscando? Me imagino que alguno de los gladiadores que esta a tu servicio que no son para nada leales a la verdadera diosa de la guerra te tuvo que soplar esa información, ni siquiera el patriarca Shaka ha dado autorización para dar una declaración sobre eso.

Tomoe simplemente se recargo sobre una pared dimensional donde ambas se hallaban flotando. La miro de reojo, mientras ocultaba sus expresiones faciales detrás de su corta caballere ebozo una sonrisa torcida algo que era poco frecuente, que ella hiciera.

—Soy una diosa, tengo conocimiento ilimitado en todo como Saori—confesó Tomoe—. Me has hecho pensar en algo con tus ridículos argumentos con respecto a que Saori es la verdadera diosa Atenea, si el caso que fuera así entonces yo al reto a que venga personalmente al santuario a batirse en un duelo conmigo... —y vio que su hermana estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar pero su mirada vacía la hizo callar—... no ahora claro que no sería un suplicio si ella se enfrentara con Chauncey, Patch, Dabria, Youma y Lucifer a la vez sin sus poderes completos, y tener a su predilecta Nike en su mano derecha por lo que ahora no emitiré ninguna orden en su contra por lo que le pediré a mis lacayos que regresen al santuario se dedican a prepararse para tomar una desición una vez que Chauncey, Patch y Dabria estén fuera del juego para así las dos podamos pelear por el puesto de la diosa la guerra, por lo que estaré esperando ese día con ansias.

—Me parece justo... —se sorprendió Yoshino, de pronto captó algo que llamo su atención—. ¿Dabria? Miss Greene... maldita sea... ¿Ella es el ángel que los arcángeles mandaron para frenar a Patch? Eso explica ese despliegue de poder. Su intento de ocultar sus alas de nosotros, para que nadie se percatara de su verdadero proceder.

—Ella es la ex novia de Patch.

— ¿La ex novia? —parpadeó la japonesa, asombrada.

Oh si ese Patch era todo un don casanova que atraía mujeres de toda clase pero sus predilectas eran mujeres con belleza tan exhuberante como Dabria, y delicada en el caso de Saori no era de extrañar que se sintiera con el derecho de intentar seducir a una diosa.

—Ángel tiene muchos problemas con una psicópata ex que lo único que quiere es que su amado regrese al cielo para que recupere sus alas, no se vea expuesto al castigo divino. Otra cosa veremos si la compasión y ideales pacifistas de Saori pueden contra los míos espero que ese llegue porque de ser así veremos ¿Quien tiene la razón?

Sin más que decir se desvaneció dejando a una preocupada Yoshino por el destino que ahora le estaba tocando a la pobre Saori.

 **Oakland Cemetery, 248 Oakland Ave SE, Atlanta, GA 30312, EE. UU.**

—Milo... —comentó Saori con pesadumbre, y le había pedido a sus amigos que la dejarán sola por unos instantes para así poder hablar con su novio después se retirarían a su mansión donde la niña les tenía preparados a todos para que degustaran—. Sé que el viento te permite ver y saber todo lo que sucede a alrededor mió por lo que no es necesario que te lo cuente tú lo puedes ver estoy seguro de que debiste sentir la misma conmoción que yo sentí en su momento cuando pude escuchar la voz del señor Patch dentro de mi cabeza diciendo mi nombre esas aquellas palabras. Fue algo que me dejo helada capaz de violar los códigos de comunicación norma como nosotros solemos hacer todo el tiempo a través de la telepatía y el comos mismo... yo pensaba que él era... bueno tuve mis sospechas con él, pero hoy intensificaron... no pude ver sus alas pero si un alma muy oscura que me estremeció. Veía en el tanto odio... como oscuridad no quiere decirte la maldad que cargaba en todo su ser que me asusto hasta el centro de espíritu pero igual sé que más allá puedo ver alguien que alguna vez fue bueno yo sé que puedo rescatarlo... mi atracción por él está escalando a amor pero tengo miedo Milo. No quiero olvidar mis sentimientos por ti, pero sé que debo dejarte ir... al hacerlo ponga mis sentimientos en quien no debo; pero reconozco... que hay cosas que no entiendo. Pandora me dijo en una ocasión que no me fiara de Patch porque me ocultaba un secreto y no solo el mi abuelo...ahora que me pongo a pensar tengo el presentimiento de que ella no mentía... de alguna forma sentí vibraciones muy fuertes en Patch...sé que es un ángel o espero estar en lo correcto.

Saori se tragó otras cosas quería decir pero no lo hizo para no incomodar a Milo. Temía que el viento se tornara más violento eso solo ocurría cuando ella le insinuaba algo sobre el pelinegro con respecto al gran parecido o eso era para excusar que por más lo intentara nunca dejaría de pensar en esos pecaminosos ojos negros que siempre veían su interior.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó un par de ocasiones la niña confundida—. No lo sé pero sé que Patch me está ocultando algo pero no tengo la menor idea de que. Sabes que es lo raro de esto que el día que apareció el señor Patch en mi vida es curioso que también el hombre del pasamontañas hizo su aparición. No solo eso unas semanas después mi secretaria miss Dabria Greene comenzó a trabajar conmigo cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerla Milo... pude sentir vibraciones muy fuertes en ella. Después al día siguiente cuando me dirigía a su habitación para entregarle algo que me pidió mi abuela que hiciera pude ver sus alas allí todas mis dudas se disiparon era un ángel no una cualquiera... de la muerte. Sin embargo, no pude ver las alas del señor Cipriano pensé que el las escondía dentro su cuerpo... me hizo dudar por unos segundos... un terrible escalofrío me recorrió... no quiero creer que él es un ángel caído. Un demonio... yo jamás he tenido la oportunidad de tratar con un demonio.

Esa frase demonio se quedo en el aire desvaneciendose junto con la presencia de Milo.

Saori de pronto sintió su cosmos de Atenea encenderse alrededor de ella, sentía claramente el llamado de la otra mitad de su cosmos llamándole o más bien retonadola algo que ella conocía muy bien por lo que la expresión de la castaña se tornó solemne por lo que el viento se cabría aun más fuerte obligando a su cabellera a danzar con la misma, coloco sus manos en forma de plegaría.

—Esta bien Tomoe...cuando sea el momento... las dos lucharemos por el puesto de la diosa de la guerra... —declaró ella negándose al ver el viento tornarse incluso más violento. —... cuando eso suceda una de las dos tendrá que morir para que la otra pueda recuperar su santuario. Tomoe, me duele saber que tengas ideales tan horribles y radicales... pero cuando ese momento llegue te combatiré para recuperar esta tierra tan hermosa como sus habitantes... —todo volvió a la normalidad—... en cuanto al señor Patch voy a descubrir ese secreto pero sé que tiene que ver una relación conmigo. La pregunta es, ¿Cuál?

El corazón estaba en pena, y lo estaría por mucho más tiempo. Con todos estos sucesos tan extraños que le estaban ocurriendo en su vida unos que comenzaron desde que Patch entró a su vida con una gran cantidad de problemas que ellas jamás habían tratado ni en sus años de estudio para convertirse en una buena reencarnación de la diosa Atenea.

Pero afortunadamente le dio unas gracias silenciosas a su nana de que al menos le enseño todo sobre el mundo de los ángeles caídos y nefilims. Sobre el mundo ángelical todo lo que tenga que ver con el mismo. Como los conocimientos que pasaron de generación de la primer arbol genealogico de Enoc trasmitiendo todo lo que le enseñaron los susodichos ángeles acentrales durante la era del mito al profeta Enoc escribiendo todo lo que vio, en un libro. Sin Embargo lo que desconocía la niña era que ese libro poseía un capitulo perdido traducido al griego donde explicaba que la sangre de la diosa Atenea poseía la capacidad de convertir a un ángel caído en un ser humano. Una de las razones por la cual el pelinegro estaba en su vida aunque ella desconocía lo del juramento. Solo ella sabía que el era un hombre que le gustaba y quería ayudarlo, porque pudo percibir una rabia y oscuridad en su ser.

 **Bien este todo el capítulo los otros dos los empesare a escribir enseguida.**

 **Idioma y Magia Enoquiana: s un idioma artificial supuestamente creado por el ocultista británico John Dee y su compañero Edward Kelley el 8 de marzo de 1581.**

 **El idioma se supone ser la lengua hablada por los ángeles y por los humanos antes de la Torre de Babel (es, por tanto, el supuesto verdadero idioma universal), con su propio alfabeto, sintaxis y escritura. Dee y Kelley habrían canalizado por medios espiritistas a un grupo de ángeles (demonios según algunos) que les enseñaron el idioma y su uso ritual.**

 **Woodruff Park: Los 4 acres (1.6 hectáreas) originales entre Peachtree Street , Edgewood Avenue , Pryor St.** **(ahora Park Place) y Candler Building fueron adquiridos anónimamente por el Sr. Woodruff, que luego donó a la ciudad en 1971 y la primera encarnación del parque se abrió en 1973.**

 **Durante el período previo a la ejecución de Troy Davis , Woodruff Park sirvió como un punto de reunión para marchas y mítines por su vida y libertad.**

 **Potestades: on entidades angélicas que forman parte, junto a las Dominaciones y las Virtudes, de la segunda jerarquía angélica. Las potestades permanecen en nuestro plano finito de realidad, y se encargan de mantener el equilibrio cósmico, las leyes físicas. Se les ha denominado por ello "custodias de las fronteras", en tanto que vigilan los márgenes del mundo espiritual con el mundo físico. Dionisio el Areopagita señaló que, como guardianes celestiales, las Potestades están provistas de conciencia que les evita hacer el mal. Se cree que estos son los guardianes del mundo espiritual y por lo tanto los encargados de llevar a las almas ante la presencia de Dios una vez que mueren, el lider del coro de las potestades se cree que es el arcangel Azrael.**

 **John Dee: Mortlake, finales de 1608 o principios de 1609) fue un notorio matemático, astrónomo, astrólogo, ocultista, navegante, imperialista4 y consultor de la reina Isabel I. Dedicó gran parte de su vida al estudio de la alquimia, la adivinación y la filosofía hermética.**

 **Dee incursionó en los mundos de la ciencia y de la magia tal y como estaban siendo distinguidos. Uno de los hombres más eruditos de su época, fue invitado a disertar sobre álgebra avanzada en la Universidad de París, cuando aún no superaba la veintena. Dee fue un ardiente promotor de las matemáticas y un respetado astrónomo, así como un destacado experto en navegación, habiendo adiestrado a muchos de aquellos que llevarían a cabo los viajes de descubrimiento ingleses. En uno de los numerosos tratados que Dee escribió en los años 1580 alentando las expediciones exploratorias británicas en busca del Paso del Noroeste, parece haber acuñado (o al menos introducido en imprenta) el término "Imperio británico".**

 **Simultáneamente a estos esfuerzos, Dee se sumergió en los mundos de la magia, la astrología y la filosofía hermética. Dedicó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en los últimos treinta años de su vida a tratar de comunicarse con los ángeles a fin de aprender el lenguaje universal de la creación y lograr la unidad de preapocalíptica de la humanidad. Estudiante del neoplatonismo renacentista de Marsilio Ficino, Dee no dibujó distinciones entre su investigación matemática y su estudio de la magia hermética, la invocación de ángeles y la adivinación. Consideró sin embargo que todas sus actividades constituían diferentes facetas de la misma búsqueda: la indagación de una comprensión trascendente de las formas divinas que subyacen al mundo visible, que Dee llamó "verdades puras".**

 **El alto estatus de Dee como erudito también le permitió desempeñar un papel en la política isabelina. Sirvió como asesor ocasional y tutor de Isabel I y cultivó relaciones con sus ministros Francis Walsingham y William Cecil. Dee también instruyó y disfrutó de relaciones de patronazgo con Sir Philip Sidney, su tío Robert Dudley, I conde de Leicester y Edward Dyer. También disfrutó del patronazgo de Sir Christopher Hatton.**

 **A lo largo de su vida Dee acumuló la biblioteca más grande en Inglaterra y una de las más grandes en Europa.**

 **Elly: Una hechicera que viene de un largo linaje de la familia enoquiana.**


	11. Capitulo N9

**Buenas tardes a todos unos saludos desde Panamá espero que estén bien, disfrutando del mes más esperado por todos en la casa especialmente para los más pequeños de la casa. Diciembre. Navidad una época que no solamente se basan en regalos sino en unión familiar, calidez, armonía, amor y agradecimiento.**

 **Esta vez no me demoré mucho no tanto como yo esperaba pero es que este capítulo necesitaba que yo quería que hubiera un balance entre libro y él anime, manga de la serie pero después un amigo mío me dio un consejo bastante interesante por lo que decidí seguirlo retome la escritura, yo podría decir que este capítulo es bastante brutal porque tiene mucha referencia manga secuela del episodio G de Okada, también ese manga tendrá su participación como otros, aquí se sabrá un poco más por qué los diarios de Calisto son tan peligrosos por qué desean borrarlos para siempre.**

 **Como otros sucesos una pequeña parte del pasado de Patch con Chauncey saldrá al aire.**

 **Sin arruinarles tanto les dejo el capitulo.**

 **DaanaF: Hola querida me alegro que te halla encantado esa faceta de Aioros la verdad si estoy tratando de esforzarme con su pérfil psicologico no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo que Shura le dijo el no se puede arriesgar por alguien como ella que desafortunadamente aún esta perdidamente enamorada de Patch eso es algo que por más esfuerzos que el haga nunca podrá arrancar a Jev de su corazón. Una pequeña correción Aioros es semi mortal es un semidiós. Bueno Seiya jamás lo podría dejar afuera completamente por eso le quiero dar un papel importante después de todo el es el protagonista de la serie...esa es una buena idea créeme la tengo anotada en la lista de ideas como también una idea entre Aioros y Patch, si el patchito es aún más testarudo solo espera este capítulo lo verás. Muchas gracias la verdad espera los nuevos nombres que agregó. Jajajajaja no eres la única a mi igual me cuesta. Tranquila que ese momento llegará todos deberán tomar una desición...por ahora Tomoe estará en las duchas. Si no te preocupes las dos conocemos a Saori sabemos como se maneja en este tipo de situaciones si pero la lección de el es más emocional...sabía que te había encantado lo de Casandra y Heracles de eso indagare más adelante.**

 **Capitulo N°9**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace)**

 **Taberna Behemoth, 2196 Cheshire Bridge Rd NE, Atlanta, GA 30324, EE. UU.**

Patch dejo su vaso de Whisky sobre la mesa que Rixon, Aioria y Elly habían reservado desde hace dos días.

—Hay Elly, ¿Esa cara larga? —masculló Rixon ofreciéndole una cerveza a la morena que parpadeó un par de ocasiones al ver la bebida que le tendía el caído. Ella la aceptó todos vestían en esta ocasión de negro. Ella lo aceptó solo logro musitar—. No nada Rixon estoy bien solamente he tenido un día algo duro eso es todo, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Seguro? —encaro Aioria una ceja al ver a la muchacha tan tensa.

Patch meció su silla hacia atrás sobre dos patas, extendió sus brazos, y los dobló detrás de su cuello. Su gesto fue de arrogancia perezosa que no paso de persuadido de varias mujeres que pasaban por ahí. Como las que estaban sentadas a unas cuantas mesas de ellos. Alzaban sus cuellos disimuladamente para admirar mejor el físico del pelinegro especialmente sus brazos se le podían ver el cómo se le marcaban sus músculos en esa posición que le resultaba fascinante para muchas que se sintieron atraídas por su aura de poderío, misterio, peligro y sensualidad.

No solamente Patch sus amigos tampoco no se quedaban atrás los dos también destacaban bastante por sus poderosos atractivos con sus respectivos aires de impotencia, estando tan sumisos en su conversación sobre mujeres. Lo típico. Elly también se dio a conocer con su excéntrica belleza exótica... pero ella intentaba ignorar la mirada que le dedicaban todos los hombres que estaban sentados en la barra observando fijamente la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

Había algo que incomodada a la hechicera enoquiana desde que Shaka se presentó en su tienda para conversar con ella se vio obligado a inmovilizarla para que le respondiera todas las preguntas, que él tenía eso no fue una experiencia para nada agradable por lo que se obliga.

—Tuviste suerte en dar tu copia del libro de Enoc traducido al griego a la iglesia—dijo con calma Shaka—. Creo que volveré a preguntarle señorita Elly. ¿En qué iglesia cristiana dejo ese manuscrito? Le conviene contestar por su bien, si no quiere enfrentar cargos.

Eso la estremeció, lo que menos ella deseaba era meterse en un problema legal con las autoridades religiosas griegas. El gobierno de dicha nación, pero lo más importante con el santuario mismo que estaba siendo mayormente uno de los involucrados como afectados por el robo de siete manuscritos de proceder desconocidos que fueron recuperados en una excursión que se realizó en Tesalia en el siglo II D. C. por dos santos de platas que fueron enviados a registrar las ruinas de uno de los dichos templos de allá.

El ángel se percató de su sombría mirada. Arqueó una ceja al ver el como ella intentaba prestarle atención al ambiente del local para tratar de no soltarse al llanto en cualquier momento por lo que el caído se atrevió a hablarle a través de los pensamientos para ver, ¿Que le respondía la muchacha? Solo esperaba que no estuviera relacionado con lo que él le pidió ayer por la tarde del miércoles, eso que había pasado casi dos días hoy estaban a viernes al inicio de fin de semana para algunos.

Él le susurró a sus pensamientos.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que ocurre Elly? Pareces apagada eso no es propio de ti**_. Patch habló a la mente de la hechicera.

" _ **A ti si no puedo mentirte después de todo eres capaz de olfatear el miedo de las personas a grandes distancias por lo que contigo no puedo tener secretos. El mismo día que me dejaste el amuleto con los cabellos de Milo, Saori y una pluma tuya...el patriarca del santuario de Atenas vino hacerme una pequeña visita que no era por meros motivos sociales. Perdóname lo que menos deseo es perjudicarte...pero me vi obligada a decir toda la verdad."**_ Trago muy grueso la joven temiendo la reacción del ex arcángel.

" _ **¿Eso es todo lo que te preguntaron?**_ "Pregunto el con calma.

" _ **¿Si? —parpadeó un par de ocasiones Elly—Normalmente esperaría que te enfurecieras me comenzaras a gritar acompañado de un pocotón de mal palabras, me estuvieras amenazando...pero te siento muy tranquilo. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Jev?"**_

Vio que el rostro de Patch se volvió una máscara carente de emociones como el de una estatua de granito. Se quedó inmóvil allí viéndola fijamente lo cual la preocupo aún más por su integridad física como su estabilidad emocional por lo que decidió cambiar el tema radicalmente para evitar que el ex arcángel le pudiera hacer. A parte ella era una de las pocas personas allegadas o más bien afortunados que se ganaban el privilegio de que Patch les dejará a entrar a su oscura y peligrosa vida dejándole conocer facetas que tal vez nadie pensaría que él poseía, lo mejor aceptaba que usara su verdadero nombre cuando dios lo creó.

" _ **Jev...yo tuve acceso a las emociones de Saori. Bueno pues..."**_ —pero de pronto presintió una presencia una fuerte energía que la estremeció hasta tal grado...que ella sintió como ese fuerte cosmos le obligaba a ser lanzada con fuerza hasta el umbral de su silla. El ruido que esta hizo ante los bruscos movimientos de Elly, no pasaron inadvertidos por parte de los tres ángeles caídos.

Ella no dejaba de temblar de la cabeza a los pies mientras sus ojos cambiaban de un marrón muy claro a un avellana casi tirando a un color ámbar clarísimo. Trató de mover la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo pero no pudo hacerlo, esa energía era demasiado fuerte solo le pertenecía...un asesino profesional sin rostro que formaban parte de la organización de los Sin Rostro que provenía de Japón. Que llego hasta los Estados Unidos a infligir miedo escogieron como su lugar preferido el estado de Georgia la cuidad de Atlanta.

Con una voz titubeante le dijo dos palabras a Patch— _ **Saori está en peligro**_.

Eso obligo al pelinegro abrir los ojos enseguida, supuso que él tuvo que haberlo sentido también incorporo violentamente de su asiento haciendo un horrible chillido que obligo al DJ a parar la música de golpe para observar impresionado él como, el pelinegro lanzó su silla al otro lado del local. Quedando el objeto clavado en la pared que poco a poco se comenzaba agrietar el caído se fue corriendo lejos en dirección a la mansión Depranon. Seguido de Aioria, Rixon y ya una recuperada Elly que se tambaleó al levantarse de su asiento pero su cuerpo estaba agotado por el despliegue de poder que se cayó sobre sus talones.

Con la mejilla adormecida sobre el frío piso de mármol, notó que varias personas se acercaron a ellas evidentemente preocupada por su estilo de salud o intuían que ella había tomado de más pero afortunadamente, Rixon fue a su rescate la tomó en brazos la cargo como si ella fuera una princesa. La cargó todo el trayecto a la salida del local, mientras que Aioria se encargaba de limpiar la memoria de todos borrando todo rastro de su visita a este local se fueron discutiendo acerca de que eso de que algo raro le estaba sucediendo a Patch esto ya no era por el sacrificio si no por otra cosa más que él no quería aceptar, sin percatarse que unos ojos rojizos no dejaban de verlos fijamente con malicia los siguió con la mirada hasta la salida.

 **Mansión Depranon, Centro de Investigación.**

—Hay más movimiento de lo normal por parte de los enemigos sin rostro... —agregó una muchachita de la misma edad de Mii de cabellera larga y negra, de modales muy refinados. Sus ojos eran marrón claro, de rasgos rasgados y finos típicos de las japonesas vestía un traje de criada. Estaba parada en el centro de una gran habitación llena de computadoras de alta tecnología, con varios hombres vestidos de negros—. Quiero un reporte de todos los avistamientos posibles la señorita Saori quiere que le den todo, para saber exactamente ¿En qué momento volverán atacar? Cuando podemos mandar algún santo o gladiador hacerse cargo del problema. De paso tienen también como misión averiguar todo acerca sobre la sociedad de sangre organizada y funcional que murmuran algunos.

Sin siquiera voltearse los empleados asintieron, se dedicaron a seguir sus funciones no paso ni cinco minutos cuando uno de ellos le hizo enfocó con una de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión a Seiya vestido con su armadura de Bronce bajo la constelación de Pegaso caminar por los alrededores de la mansión cerca de la cancha de Tenis era como si estuviera vigilando el lugar de cualquier intruso no humano quisiera entrar para molestar a Saori.

Otra cámara mostró a Shura vestido con armadura de Capricornio. Como Kardia, la suya con el Escorpión Celestial comía una de sus tantas manzanas.

Sin embargo uno de los vigilantes susurró—. Un hombre completamente vestido de negro está entrando en el perímetro cerca de la habitación de la señorita Depranon. Creo que es el hombre al cual, ustedes identifican como Patch Cipriano ¿Cierto?

— ¿Qué? —se preocupó la joven, se acercó al monitor. Efectivamente era el pelinegro que de seguro vino acosar a la joven para molestarla por lo que Kyoko tomó su teléfono celular comenzó a marcar a Mii, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Después del segundo tono la jefa de criadas contestó—. Ama Alicia le tenemos noticias, el ángel caído está aquí. Si el amo Cronos de seguro se tuvo que haber percatado de su presencia emite ¿Cuál es la orden? ¿Mando llamar a Seiya o a Shura? Espera... ¿Cómo que lo dejemos tranquilo que nos ocupemos de los enemigos sin rostro? Me parece imposible que el amo Aioros nos haya emitido esa orden...comprendo. Desean salir de dudas con respecto a si es verdad lo que dijo la señorita Heinstein me parece bien cualquier movimiento sospechoso de su parte te llamare enseguida para que tomes cartas en el asunto.

Y colgó su celular, se mordió el labio inferior con algo de molestia.

—No puedo permitirme dejar a la señorita Depranon sola con ese caído por lo que decidiré darle una visita. Para que el caído sepa de cuenta que ella no está completamente sola ante su merced—mencionó Kyoko—. Me retiro lo dejó todo en sus manos, cualquier inconveniente por favor avísenme.

Se retiró.

 **Jardines de la Mansión Depranon, Puente Japonés.**

La noche se veía se veía estrellado, como cálido.

Las estrellas brillaban como nunca eso forzó a Saori a detenerse a medio caminar sobre el puente japonés de un tradicional color rojo.

Es que el jardín en general a diferencia del laberinto de Cronos, los arbustos colgantes que rodeaban la residencia, el invernadero esto fue inspirado en los jardines de la mansión Kido que le recordaban mucho a Saori dicha propiedad. Poseían su propio lago con peces traídos especialmente de Japón para que adornaran el estanque resplandecía con la luz de la luna, Saori se acomodó un poco su bata de terciopelo azul con bordados dorados que decoraban la gruesa pieza de lana tejida especialmente para la susodicha que se abrigo más de el por dentro lucía un pijama de seda egipcio color blanco de dos piezas que consistían una camisa y un pantalón manga larga. Pantuflas de Mokona un personaje perteneciente al mundo de CLAMP un regalo de su tío Mei en su última visita a los Estados Unidos.

—Las estrellas se ven hermosas... —habló Saori, admirando el cielo estrellado con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sin saber que detrás de un árbol cerca del puente Japonés estaba Patch observándola desde las sombras—. La verdad no sé qué decir las primeras páginas del tercer diario hablan muchas cosas impresionantes...no sabía que eras inmigrante israelí descendiente de Noé...que aparte vinieras de un largo linaje de personas que sepan los secretos del Cielo y la Tierra como todo relacionado con los ángeles caídos, los arcángeles, la raza de los Nefilim. Como podías poseer una copia del libro de Enoc en Hebreo...aún recuerdo cuando me empezaste a enseñar el idioma Hebreo para que yo lo aprendiera a hablar, leer y escribir al principio no lo comprendí en su momento creo que mis abuelos tampoco le agradó mucho la idea que no supiera otro idioma que no fuera el de mi patria helenística. Como también del idioma enoquiano y sus secretos. En el menor de los casos la hechicería diabólica. Como el idioma enoquiano.

De pronto Saori se cayó de golpe al sentir la presencia de alguien conocido, era como si alguien le lanzara una bola de nieve por detrás eso lo ocurría cuando Patch aparecía. Eso la sobresaltó bastante preguntándose ¿Que estaría haciendo Patch dentro su casa? Acaso venía saliendo de una reunión de negocios. Después de todo el tercer diario su nana decía allí explícitamente que los dos poseían negocios pero desconocía ¿Cuáles eran? Por lo que la castaña se viró sobre sus talones buscando al pelinegro con la mirada por los alrededores del jardín.

No muy lejos de allí escondido entre las ramas de los árboles que adornaban la residencia Depranon para darle un toque de elegancia se escondió Patch con un poco de desesperación que todavía lo carcomía desde que llego a la mansión aún sentía su corazón latir a un millón por la enorme carrera que hizo hasta llegar al Harley encenderlo con rapidez hasta llegar hasta acá. Bueno, de seguro Elly se habría equivocado a lo mejor ese enemigo sin rostro no vendría acá no teniendo a dos caballeros dorados y uno de bronce vigilado todo perímetro de la mansión.

Él no se podía permitir que algo le sucediera a Saori. No todavía. La vio allí buscándolo con la mirada supuso que ella se percató con su omnisciencia de su propia presencia en su mansión a lo mejor debía estar preguntándose ¿Qué demonios el que hacía allí? A veces se le olvidaba que Saori era una diosa podía sentirlo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Patch se encorvó hacia la izquierda al lado oscuro para confundirse con el lienzo nocturno, moviendo su gorra de beisbol discretamente para esconder su rostro. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se retumbó dentro de Patch, y esa sensación lo hizo querer reírse ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido como un niño nervioso de ser atrapado en un acto reprochable? Pero él tenía jugar seguro.

Pensándolo bien, desde que la conocido en persona había sido un patrón desde el comienzo. Él sabía perfectamente que Saori no era una muchacha tan ingenua como él pensaba en realidad en algunas cosas si lo era pero en realidad era una joven astuta por lo que no le extrañaba que el al hablarle a través de sus pensamientos ella enseguida se diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien con él, por lo que se pondría a indagar tratando de adivinar. ¿Qué especie era realmente él? Después de todo ella es una diosa.

Solo esperaba que ella no pensara que él era un ángel al servicio, del cobarde de Apolo.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por su boca. Se acordó que ella sabía todo sobre los ángeles como de su historia no se extrañaría para nada que comenzara a sospechar que él era un ángel desterrado del cielo. Se dedicó a contemplar pudo observar que ella dejo de buscarlo con la mirada se quedó quieta en su lugar con expresión de serenidad mezclado con un aire de melancolía que es muy característico de ella. De pronto ella parpadeo un par de ocasiones por unos instantes su mirada se desvió al árbol donde él estaba escondido por lo que se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos esperando no viera su silueta.

Para sorpresa de Patch ella sonrió con gentileza con una dulzura genuina que quizás el pelinegro. Jamás había visto en una mujer sonriera de la forma que ella lo hacía.

Sus ojos eran tan grandes como esperanzadores como dos grandes estrellas.

Ella simplemente decidió hacer una prueba para saber si Patch caía en ella, se mostraba enfrente de ella. Si él sus poderes de diosa sentían que el expreso algún apéndice de nerviosismo entonces él sabía perfectamente que ella lo vio a pesar de que él intentara ocultarse y recuperar esa compostura carente de emociones que siempre tenía. Si no se daba el caso eso significaba que no estaba allí como ella pensaba. Sin embargo no perdía nada con intentarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡La noche esta preciosa para admirar las estrellas en compañía de alguien! —grito con entusiasmo Saori y con un tono muy tierno, Patch entre las ramas de los árboles tuvo el presentimiento de Saori ya se dio cuenta donde estaba escondido y que gritaba aquello último esperando que él saliera de su escondite quisiera darle oportunidad de salir—. También me dieron ganas de observar el cielo...preguntándome si algún día un ángel vendrá a visitarme. Para sentarse hablar conmigo pero es una pena, porque me siento muy sola ojala alguien en este casa de cualquier rincón de esta casa eso incluyen en los más mordidos escondites. No sé tal vez un hombre no un ángel oscuro de cabello negro, alto y peligroso. Pero a la vez tierno con esta servidora suele referirse a ella como Ángel la suele intimidar para que ella le tenga miedo lo cual siempre consigue como dejarla furiosa llevándose en la última palabra es incómodo no lo niego pero hace que una niña de quince años este en una enorme encrucijada entre la atracción y la repulsión ante cierto cretino. Si ese hombre está rondando mi casa que por favor se aparezca se siente hablar conmigo un rato le hará bien hacerlo. Para contemplar estas maravillas de la naturaleza creadas por mi bisabuela Gea. —aunque eso último lo dijo con un toque de reprimenda.

Patch se encontró a sí mismo sobre la rama del árbol, incrédulo frente los ojos azul zafiro de la castaña. Hace dos minutos tenía las cosas bajo control, pero ahora todo eso se fue por la borda al escuchar a la niña gritar a los cuatro vientos que se percató de su presencia no solo eso que se sabía perfectamente que el un ángel. No uno cualquiera sino uno desterrado del cielo, eso le hizo preguntarse ¿Sabría Saori que su verdadero nombre como su pasado como Arcángel? Él se quitó la gorra. Pasó las manos por su pelo. Bien pudo haberse quedado esperando en el balcón de su habitación para asegurarse que absolutamente nadie la hubiese tocado el no perdería a Saori él necesitaba su sangre para realizar el sacrificio para convertirse en humano. Sabía que la niña estaba asustada de él. Como también curiosa sobre su verdadero sobre él, esta noche presintió algo diferente en el aura de ella que le decía que la joven solo deseaba querer saber ¿Que hacía un demonio dentro de su vida? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Eso significaba que desconocía que su sangre era lo que buscaba como cierto juramento de sangre que él y Cronos tenía esperaba que lo cumpliera al pie de la letra como estipulaba el pacto. Entregarle a Saori Depranon Kido a la edad de 16 años en bandeja de plata a Patch Cipriano.

Se dijo así mismo que no caería en el juego de la niña. Aunque le agradaba pero no se dejaría vencer por esa extraña guerra de deseos que siempre se libra en el al verla.

Saori sin embargo, no estaba satisfecha con el hecho de descubrir que el pelinegro se ocultaba detrás de la rama de los árboles en un intento para encubrir su identidad enfrente de ella sabiendo que esta mansión no solamente la habitaban seres inmortales sino humanos con habilidades especiales que superan a una persona promedio, un ángel de la muerte. Pero para ella estaba claro que Patch era un ángel caído. No fue su cosmos, ni su conocimiento de diosa que se lo dijeron.

Fue el diario de su nana que se lo confirmo en las primeras páginas, donde señalaba como ¿Reconocer un ángel caído? Fue bastante sencillo a su parecer.

Sin necesidad de tener que palpar su espalda para ver las cicatrices de sus alas.

Ella aún se encontraba algo compungida por el hecho el pudiera hablarle a través de los pensamientos sin siquiera tener que abrir la boca para emitir cualquier palabra. Violando así todos los códigos establecidos de comunicación normal, atreviéndose hacer algo que quizás muy pocos los creerían capaz era hablar telepáticamente a su cabeza, asustándola por completo...ella no pudo hacer más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No una forzada como solía hacer todos los días, sino una verdadera con una mezcla de ternura total...sus ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente con cierta tristeza.

Se susurró para sí misma.

—Patch...tú piensas que yo no lo sé pero la verdad es que se perfectamente que eres un ángel caído no uno cualquiera tú despides un poder superior a uno promedio, que me hace pensar que eras un arcángel...no es que lo eres se te ve uno importante pero desconozco su verdadera identidad porque Patch en ingles significa Parche no creo que ese sea su nombre—habló Saori con melancolía—. Como diosa, tengo el conocimiento y sabiduría de muchos sucesos a lo largo de la historia como muchas guerras que han ocurrido en la tierra, de las criaturas que fueron creadas para la protección de la tierra...los ángeles son los seres más bellos que puede existir...fueron creados con el único fin que proteger a la humanidad llevar la palabra de dios a la tierra es una tarea similar que mis caballeros del zodiaco protegen la paz, la justicia y el amor de la tierra. Una lección para ti jamás juegues con un dios griego porque te puede ir mal. Le daré un ejemplo mire lo que le sucedió al rey Sísifo por creerse más listo que mi querido tío Hades fue castigado por su afrenta. No somos muy justos a la hora de castigar así que le sugiero que sea sensato y prudente si no quiere que yo le dé un castigo severo por atreverse a mentirme a la cara. ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Qué es lo que buscas al entrar a mi vida? Según el diario de mi nana tú le salvaste la vida de las garras de las muertes porque un grupo de Nefilim lo confunde dieron con un ángel caído cuya apariencia era idéntica a la de mi abuelo salvo por el color de sus ojos los de él eran rojizos mientras ese ángel eran marrón claro. Bueno...hubo un altercado entre los dos pero mi nana parecía que no quería escribir sobre eso pero algo me dice...que las cosas no terminaron bien. Sea lo que sea voy a averiguar. —y ella se acercó observó el árbol donde se escondía Patch. Maldita sea lo sabe. Eso quiere decir que conoce la verdad—se quejó mentalmente Patch que ya no tenía donde retroceder, por lo que hizo un truco de invisibilidad. Eso forzó a Saori a soltar una pequeña risa aterciopelada—. Se le olvida que las habilidades de un dios van más allá que un ángel, lo sigo viendo donde está escondido. Entonces si estás aquí le diré una cosa ya descubrí su secreto...ya que no quiere ser sincero conmigo y ni mucho menos salir, para que no se sienta incómodo porque sé lo que es realmente le diré el mío yo soy la auténtica reencarnación de Atenea. Pertenezco al panteón griego...de seguro conoces mi leyenda por lo que sabrá que se detectare criaturas como usted. Los dos somos inmortales, sin embargo sigo siendo humana. Baje no sea así...deje su intimidan te personalidad, se porte suave sé que es majo cuando se lo propone más conmigo. Dele no ser así señor Patch le prometo que no me enojare aunque me de miedo en lo más profundizo de mi ser. —suplico Saori con una voz melodiosa con un aire de inocencia infantil. Un tono que Patch no pudo negar.

Eso lo desestabilizo el ver que a pesar que en la tarde la intimido a niveles increíbles al hablarle a través de sus pensamientos ella se mantenía serena, tranquila y apacible definitivamente le admiro al saber que ella se hallaba completamente impasible con una expresión neutral pero sin quitarle ese aire de inocencia genuina. Su sonrisa infantil que le indicaba que por favor fuera cortés y bajara era algo irónico. Ella a pesar de ser una niña inocente era alguien enigmático nunca sabías con exactitud ¿Qué es lo que pensaba Saori? Eso le agrada no se dejaba de intimidar, por lo que a veces era difícil de leer cuando podía deducir su personalidad se impresionaba bastante que pudiera existir alguien así.

Con esfuerzo consciente, Patch se vio obligado a salir de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia ella demostrando interés ocultando el hecho que se hallaba totalmente sorprendido por las habilidades deductivas de la niña. Saori sonrió acerco más al árbol bordeando el puente hasta el invernadero donde sé encontrada dicho árbol. Se acomodó bien su bata de lana, como se medió arreglo su cabello para lucir lo más presentable no deseaba que él pensara que solo se arreglaba para salir a la calle pero se sintió nerviosa al darse cuenta lo hacía pero es que era un sentimiento inconsciente que la impulsaba hacer eso. Intentaba controlar sus emociones pero él percibía su miedo como su curiosidad. Sin embargo el simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro era como si supiera moverse a través de formas misteriosas que la impresionaron bastante, a la vez sintió su rostro entristece como su corazón romperse espero que el al menos que él le permitiera a ella acercarse más.

—Veo que no quiere ser sincero señor Patch pero yo comprendo que quiera mantener su secreto en el anonimato sé que he pecado a lo mejor eso lo molesto hasta tal grado que quiso desaparecer—y Saori enfurecida se regresó en dirección a la mansión arreglándose su bata de lana, sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban su desaparición en verdad la lastimo mucho hasta tal grado que su corazón se rompió en varios pedazos—. Y no estoy molesta. Tan solo me duele el hecho que no deja que me acerque así como usted se acerca cada vez más a mí. Solo quiero conocerlo mejor, entender su alma.

Siguió su trayecto de regreso a la mansión sin saber que Dabria los había estado espiando detrás de una columna griega que pertenecía los jardines colgantes de la residencia. Se mordía el labio con desprecio en un intento de evitar que todo su cuerpo resplandeciera de un tono blanco rojizo que era característico de los de su rama, cuando estaban enfadados tendría que hacerse cargo de Saori lo más pronto posible, no después de lo que vio en su futuro pero también tendría que hablar con Patch seriamente.

Ella no permitiría que hubiera una relación entre los dos. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

 **Centro de la ciudad de Atlanta.**

— ¡Maldición! —gritó uno de los gladiadores de la orden de la espadas. Roland de la espada de Durandal se cayó sobre sus talones con toda su armadura que más parecía un traje que le protegía todo el cuerpo con un casco que tenía muchas similitudes con el traje de Flash salvo que él poseía tonalidades rojizas. Escupió sangre, observo su espada Durandal en un mal estado con grietas de un tamaño consideradle—. Ese enemigo sin rostro dio muy buena batalla pero al menos pude impedir que se dirigiera a la mansión Depranon, ¿Cómo está el estado de tu armadura Sísifo? Tendrás que pedirle a Shion que repare tu armadura. Yo debo reparar mi espada, primera regla de los gladiadores debemos cuidar nuestra espadas... ¿Dónde está Yoshino?

—Despreocúpate por mi armadura la tuya si necesitara que le echen un vistazo—habló Sísifo, incorporándose del suelo admirando a la momia que pertenecía al grupo sin rostro—. La mía la llevare a reparar después la tuya es más prioridad...Yoshino ya puedes salir de tu escondite. Por cierto, solo puedes usar la danza una vez no creo que la señorita Tomoe te lo permita usar más de una vez...a menos que la señorita Saori si lo apruebe.

Yoshino emergió del contenedor de basura donde estaba escondida la joven llevaba puesto ropas deportivas se deshizo su cola de caballo en un intento de tratar de calmarse, en verdad la batalla había sido muy reñida ese enemigo sin rostro era un verdadero hueso a roer. Pero a las finales cayó tal como lo pronostico Shaka la joven corrió al encuentro de los dos.

— ¡Por Atenea par de descuidados! —grito Yoshino sumamente preocupada al ver el cómo Roland intentaba incorporarse con dificultad cuidando mayormente su espada—. Par de necios porque siempre luchan sus batallas como si fueran la última recuerden que tienen un juramento con Saori por dios. Miren mejor quédense allí que ya vienen un escuadrón de santos de Bronce auxiliarlos.

Tanto Roland como Sísifo se burlaron de la castaña que entrecerró los ojos ante la actitud tan despreocupada de ese par de necios, a pesar de sus personalidades tan opuestas entre sí. Los dos poseían algo en común eran unos suicidas que peleaban como si fuera su último día de vida en esta era, ese no era el caso. En realidad todos sus pares eran exactamente iguales entre sí, no quería ni pensar él como se iba a sentir Saori al verlos al día siguiente en ese estado tan deploradle ni que decir de las quemaduras que se resplandecían a flor de piel debajo de las protecciones de su armadura.

Observó por el rabillo se quedó petrificada al ver a la momia desvanecerse por completo. Siendo honesta se sentía más cómoda con el hecho que aquel bicho raro por fin había muerto porque él hace muchos años la atacó en una estación de Japón confundiéndola con su hermana diciendo que pensaba quemarla viva hasta dejarla en cenizas de no ser por Shura que le salvó la vida a ella enfrentándose a dicha bestia, y la verdad tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a tener que patrullar con ellos todas las noches ella prefería ponerse su pijama sentarse a ver netflix todas su series favoritas. Pero su deber estaba por encima de esto debía cumplirlo suspiro espero que tanto el escuadrón de santos de bronce, como la policía misma se presentara para dar el dichoso reporte de que por fin uno de los enemigos sin rostro cayó.

Uno menos ahora faltaban cuatro por liquidar.

—Yoshino—le llamo Sísifo caminando a su encuentro—. Ten mi teléfono celular por favor llámale a Shura para que le des la noticia, de paso también llama a Phillips necesito que me revise las quemaduras a Roland, me preocupa su brazo derecho se ve en muy mal estado. Como su espada.

—Ya les dije que estoy bien. No es nada grave no es como si de verdad me afectara de todas formas estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de heridas—agregó Roland—. Déjense de tonterías por mi salud preocúpense de dar el reporte lo único que necesito en estos momentos es una buena dosis de descanso créame que mañana estaré como nuevo. Eso va también Sísifo.

— ¡Igual le diré a Phiplis que los revise a los dos par de idiotas! —se fastidió Yoshino, arrebatándole el Iphone con muy poca gentileza a Sísifo, se fue hacer las llamadas.

 **Renaissance Atlanta Midtown Hotel, 866 West Peachtree St NW, Atlanta, GA 30308.**

—Tal parece que un enemigo sin rostro acaba de caer...—agregó Youma interrumpiendo su juego de ajedrez con Lucifer, que alzó una ceja escéptico—. Vaya cada día me sorprende más los caballeros de esta era son muy fuertes por no decir menos todo lo que se espera de un caballero de Athena, tanto así que no les importa sacrificar su vida por el bienestar de la florecita Saori.

—Tal vez—recrimino Lucifer pensativo moviendo una ficha con su cosmos.

—Por cierto mañana tengo una reunión con Cronos te conviene venir, así podrás conocer a Saori déjame decirte que el tarado de Patch pretende sacrificarla para obtener un cuerpo humano. Cuando la chica le gusta, lo sé tengo varios informantes.

—Tal vez—recrimino Lucifer pensativo moviendo una ficha con su cosmos.

—Espero que uno de esos informantes no sea Dabria porque de ser así yo no creo, que ni explicando sus razones logre salir impune por parte de los arcángeles ni que decir de Jev el de seguro e las ingeniara para arrancarles las alas por estar entrometiéndose en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. No por nada lo tiene hasta la coronilla desde hace cuatro cientos cuarenta y cinco años fastidiados de estar persiguiéndole por todos lados. Esa mujer de verdad no tiene dignidad es una de ángeles mujeres que conozco que no se respeta así misma...es triste que ella no se halla percatado de la verdad o si la sabe no la quiere afrontar de una vez por todas. Qué Patch jamás el amado el solo la uso para su conveniencia.

Youma echo su cabeza para atrás soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Que gracioso en que momentos involucramos a Dabria.

—Pensé que ella era una de tus informantes pero veo que estoy equivocado ¿O no?

—En realidad no. Ella es demasiado orgullosa como para traicionar a Patch de esa forma...es otra persona pero prefiero reservar su nombre él quiere que lo mantenga en el anonimato pero ahora que hablamos de la psicópata ex de Patch. ¿No crees que ella también querrá hacer algo al respecto? Como por ejemplo, sacar a la florecita Saori del medio después de todo ella sigue perdidamente enamorada del imbécil de Jev—menciono haciendo unos gestos melodramáticos tratando de imitar el delicado y frío tono de Dabria.

—Lo más probable que si...lo que más desea en este mundo es que Jev recupere sus alas y regrese al cielo, a su lado.

—Jajajajajaja, como si eso realmente pueda suceder ella debe resignarse porque Patch una vez más la está cambiando no por cualquier mujer humana sino una princesa que esta fuera de sus posibilidades no mejor dicho de su alcance.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —le frunció el ceño Lucifer sin entender muy bien, el porqué de sus palabras. Youma simplemente se encogió de hombros le dijo—...simple todo el mundo sabe que a Patch le gusta Saori no corrijo que está enamorado de ella, pero no lo quiere aceptar por lo tanto gracias a esos sentimientos no ha podido realizar el sacrificio. Aunque no dudo que lo intentara en otras ocasiones la última siempre es la vencida ahora más que ella sabe que es un ángel caído, le confeso que es una diosa, eso fue una imprudencia de su parte pero fue una jugada arriesgada para ver como Patch reaccionaba.

—Estoy completamente seguro que él lo tomó como desafió.

—Saori es la primera mujer que lo desafía.

 **The Ritz-Carlton, Atlanta, 181 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30303.**

— ¿Ese despliegue de cosmos tan violento? Eso significa que un enemigo sin rostro acaba de caer... —alego Pandora observando el espectáculo post-apocalíptico que se formaba en unas calles posteriores al hotel donde se hospedaba, cuando sintió ese horrible estremecimiento que sacudió toda la cuidad provocando que ella se cayera de su asiento donde estaba revisando el discurso que daría el día de su boda que cada vez se acerca más—. Esa era una momia lo sé porque lo pude sentir en su cosmos era tan sádico...tenía como destino la mansión Depranon es un alivio saber que al menos a Saori, no le ha pasado nada pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Shura. Dios al menos mi visión del futuro del oráculo de Delfos no se ha cumplido, que no sea así...jamás se va a cumplir.

 **Antigüedades Dee, 660 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA.** **Residencia de Elly.**

— ¡Estoy agotada! —grito Elly furiosa—. Esos enemigos sin rostro poseen unos cosmos demasiados violentos que me agotan bastante mis poderes empáticos, este en particular era un sádico de primera como cierto legendario primer caballero dorado de Escorpio. Antares. Al menos me siento completamente tranquila al saber que un gladiador y un caballero dorado lograron detener esa amenaza. Ught...Patch...puedo compadecerme de tu enojo como confusión no pude decírtelo en ese momento en el local...pero ella te quiere se está empezando a enamorar pero aún te falta...enamorarla por completo. Esa es la respuesta a lo que descubrí el hilo del destino te conecta con ella. Saori es la mujer que dios te destino para ti, pero sigo sin entender... ¿Cuál era su plan? Hay tantos misterios... ¿Cómo le voy a quitar los diarios de mi maestra Calisto a Saori? Ella no puede conocer la hechicería diabólica, ni menos el surgimiento de la raza Nefilim y sobre la rebelión de los ángeles caídos, las dos guerras que se vieron sometidas los arcángeles en contra Lucifer, Semyazza y la última...la de los arcángeles contra los renegados del cielo.

 **Entrada de la mansión.**

— ¡Sísifo! ¡Roland! —se angustió Saori sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentir cosmos maltrecho de dos de sus santos—...dios Roland su cosmos esta maltrecho como tu espada, pero yo sé que tu espíritu no. Gracias por protegerme por favor sigue cuidando de mí como lo has hecho durante todos estos años, eso va también papá Sísifo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero sonrió cálida mente brindándoles fuerzas y alientos a sus caballeros. Alimentando con sus cosmos los maltrechos de ellos.

 **Six Georgia Park.**

Patch se giró sobre sus talones sus sentidos se intensificaron. Le estaban diciendo que la supuesta momia que era catalogada como un enemigo sin rostro había sido derrotada por un santo dorado y un gladiador. Eso provoco que Jev esbozará una sonrisa sardónica debió haber sido muy interesante verlos pelear con aquella cosa que se creía superior. Cuando en realidad era una imitación barata de dios.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando pudo ver la expresión tan triste que puso Saori al saber que sus santos estaban sufriendo completamente solos ella sin poder ayudarles o brindarles su apoyo, o lo más importante ese amor tan incondicional que desde la era del mito ella siempre les había ofrecido a sus fieles caballeros cuando se sentía abatidos. Eso provoco que él apretara los puños se fastidiara. Más ahora lo ocurrió en los jardines de su mansión.

Maldición.

No se podía sacar de la cabeza su serenidad, ni mucho menos esa sonrisa tan infantil y tierna que le dedico exigiéndole no más bien suplicándole, que por favor bajara para poder tener una conversación seria sobre su presencia dentro de la vida de ella. Ese tono tan melodioso que ella solo poseía que re cobijaba hasta tal grado que se le olvido todo por un segundo, estuvo a punto de cometer la estupidez de salir y caer en sus infantiles caprichos. Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver sus bellos ojos cubiertos lágrimas, eso si no le gusto.

Nunca le había gustado verla llorar eso si estaba claro el prefería un millón de veces verla sonreír antes que ella derramara una mísera lágrima por algo, se le vino a la mente aquella noche que la rescato de Jamian la sostuvo entre sus brazos estrechándola en contra desde si, ella susurro esas palabras que le llegaron hasta el fondo de su alma hasta tal grado que lo puso en una situación nunca antes había estado...ahora se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones...si no se deshacía de esa chiquita lo más pronto posible se seguiría metiendo en su ser como una droga.

 **Mansión Depranon.**

Dabria diviso a una distraída Saori subiendo los grandes escalones de la mansión con una expresión de confusión y tristeza total por lo ocurrido en el jardín con Patch al expresar abiertamente que sabía a la perfección que él no era un humano sino un ser inmortal y no uno cualquiera sino un ángel caído desterrado del cielo que alguna vez fue un poderoso arcángel de muy alto rango. Gracias a sus amplios conocimientos consiguiendo que por primera vez que Patch cayera en su propio juego.

Luego la joven se dispuso a regresar de nuevo a su mansión para subir a su habitación a descansar, pero eso no sucedería hoy sería último día en esta era fastidiándole la vida. Dabria se acomodó por detrás de un mueble antiguo ajustándose bien la bata de seda escarlata para evitar que se le viera su ropa interior roja que uso el día de hoy. Se adentró en la mente de Saori para realizarse dos trucos: El primero era uno de invisibilidad para que ella no se percatara de su presencia aunque era algo difícil porque los poderes de ella superaban en gran medida los suyos pero no perdía nada con intentarlo agradecía ser invisible ante las sensibles cámaras de seguridad y de movimiento de la residencia, el segundo era hacerse pasar por un tipo vestido con una sudadera gris que sostenía entre sus manos una daga dorada.

Sabía que a Saori la asechaba un tipo con un pasamontañas. Que en varias ocasiones ha intentado asesinarla en más de una ocasión pero solo conseguía aterrorizarla hasta tal grado que la niña se quedaba pasmada en su sitio sin poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera o entendería que debía comenzar a correr para esconderse de dicho desconocido por lo que tomaría partido con eso. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con sus delicados haciendo ruido para captar la atención de la castaña. Logro su objetivo de manera satisfactoria porque la diosa alzar su vista se quedó de piedra al ver la visión que planteo en su cabeza con imágenes que ella en su subconsciente sabía que no eran reales, pero su miedo no la dejaría pensar con claridad.

Se re cobijo de gusto al ver la expresión de miedo de Saori hasta su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza de los pies. Claro, ya la niña comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos con cierta dificultad sin calcular exactamente donde pisaba es que el terror apodero de todo su ser hasta tal grado que ella decía tonterías en dos idiomas diferentes. Musitaba en japonés y titubeaba en griego, una que otra palabra en hebreo que ella le entendió perfectamente. Dado que Saori era torpe en cualquier momento se podría tropezarse, y rodar por las escaleras por lo que tuvo que aprovechar el momento en que la princesa bajo, la guardia para atacarla.

Arremeto en su contra la tomo del brazo derecho con fuerza que superaba a la suya a pesar de los esfuerzos inútiles de Saori de zafarse, la atrajo más a su regazo exponiendo su pecho, con su mano izquierda alzó una de las dagas encantadas que se robó del cielo la apunto en dirección al corazón de Saori.

Se dispuso a clavársela en el pecho pero Saori fue más lista, le envió una descargada astral. Forzando a soltarla a pesar de que carecía del sentido del tacto ráfaga de cosmos le estremeció todo el cuerpo hasta tal grado que soltó un fuerte grito que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

Lanzo a Saori fuera de sí. Tal como lo supuso la castaña se tropezó con su pesada bata de lana azul se cayó por las escaleras virándose el pie izquierdo rodeo escalera abajo hasta quedar en la primera plataforma quedando inconsciente en posición fetal. Y la rubia estaba furiosa por lo que le hizo la castaña por lo que se obligó a sí misma para no perder la oportunidad de acabar con ella de una vez por todas en venganza por lo que le hizo, pero su acción se vio frustrada por la aparición del santo de Pegaso que entro corriendo de seguro tuvo que haber escuchado sus gritos de dolor.

Finalmente la profetisa se vio obligada por las circunstancias a huir. Así fue la joven se fue corriendo a escaleras arriba a su habitación para que nadie se halla percatado de su presencia. Su plan no salió tan mal como esperaba pero igual no cumplió su principal objetivo, ella necesitaba a Saori muerta no inconsciente en el suelo con heridas de gravedad.

Cuando Seiya llego se quedó horrorizado al ver a Saori tendida en el suelo. El santo de Pegaso subió las escaleras se acercó a ella agachándose hasta quedar hasta su nivel.

— ¡Saori! —grito Seiya asustado tomando a la joven entre sus brazos— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pero la joven no respondía, por lo que comenzó a gritar para pedir vociferar— ¡Aioros! ¡Mii! ¡Galan! ¡Kyoko o cualquiera que por favor responda, Saori se cayó por las escaleras!

Finalmente todas las luces de la mansión se encendieron ante los gritos de Pegaso. Galan salió de su habitación acompañada de Rea que se escandalizo al ver a su nieta en los brazos de Pegaso sin poder despertar. Dos segundos después salieron Aioros, Heracles, varias criadas y por último no menos importante Dabria que tenía que fingir que estaba preocupada por su jefa.

—Seiya ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —Comenzó Dabria desconcierto fingido—. ¿Porque Saori está entre tus brazos?

—No ves que se cayó por las escaleras haz el favor de llamar a Philips el médico de Saori avísale que tiene que venir de inmediato atender a Saori, Galan ayúdame a subirla a su habitación temo que se encuentre lesionada—respondió Seiya, entre Aioros y Galan le ayudaron a subir a Saori a su habitación a mitad de camino, se encontraron con Mii que horrorizo de ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente.

—Mii no es momento para que hagas preguntas acompáñanos al cuarto de Saori—respondió Aioros con voz fría e inflexible. La rubia asintió los llevo hasta la alcoba de la niña.

 **Residencia Johar.**

— ¿Bueno? —hablo un joven que no pasaba de los 16 años de cabello rubio y rasgos finos con unas cejas pequeñas a modo de dos puntos que eran característicos de los muvianos—. Residencia Johar habla el asistente del sacerdote Shaka. Tokusa... ¿Miss Greene? ¿Qué? Claro yo le aviso al señor Shaka. Manténgase tranquila señorita Dabria todo estará bien la señorita Saori es muy fuerte.

Y colgó su hermana mayor Yuzuriha entró al despacho del patriarca observó que su hermano viro sobre sus talones le dijo.

—Hubo un accidente en la mansión Depranon. Saori se cayó por las escaleras.

...

Luz era cegadora, lo suficiente para filtrar a través de los parpados y forzar a Saori a levantarse. Estaba en su habitación, dentro de la mansión Depranon la joven volteó la cabeza en dirección al lado izquierdo de su lado de la cama donde se encontraba un sillón donde descansaba su abuela con la cabeza gacha sobre el regazo de su hermano Heracles que se acomodaba su cabeza sobre el respaldar en el otro lado vio a su abuelo también dormido. Se incorporó, agudizó la vista, buscando al hombre de la capucha pero sin hallar rastro del mismo se llevó una mano a la cabeza se la sobo del afilado dolor detrás de la nuca, de pronto Heracles fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

Tras unos breves instantes parpadeó un par de veces, sonrió lastimosamente al saber que su hermana por fin había despertado, por lo que habló diciendo que ya estaba fuera de peligro por lo que se encargó de despertar a sus abuelos.

...

—Señorita piensa salir así a pesar de haberse caído de las escaleras—se preocupó Mii al ver a Saori acomodarse su camisa blanca de manga larga, unos vaqueros azules entubados rotos y después de haberse caído de las escaleras sufrido una torcedura en el tobillo izquierdo por lo que le colocaron un aparato ortopédico junto con su venda, en el pie derecho coloco una bailarina de punta dorada. Se colocó unos sencillos aretes de Swarovski regalo de Mii para su cumpleaños número catorce, como el collar que simbolizaba su amistad lo mismo con el resto de sus amigas.

La niña se arregló muy bien para esta ocasión ya que saldría a realizar unos mandados entre ellos visitar a Roland y a Sísifo para saber su estado de salud se preocupó mucho por las quemaduras que recibió Roland con el enfrentamiento con esa momia, después se reuniría con sus amigos a los juegos extremos pero ella se quedaría sentada observando todo porque su caída fue muy grave según las propias palabras de Philips ella pudo haberse lesionado la espalda. Pero eso no sucedió gracias a sus poderes de diosa solo lastimo su tobillo que se le viró causándose un esfinge muy leve que necesitaba utilizar una venda bien fuerte para cuidar la mejora de su pie.

Se acomodó su cabello que se lo arreglo en un peinado semi recogido dejando el resto de su cabello caer con grandes ondulaciones que le ayudo realizar Mii con su plancha se maquillo muy poco pero lo poco resaltó su belleza cuando intento pasar por el labial se sintió algo incomoda al recordar la sugerencia de Patch de no usar maquillaje por lo que se abstuvo de usar un rímel, pero se colocó una decente capa de labial tinta rojo. Ella se encorvo se volteo sobre sus talones para ver a Mii.

—Tranquila... —sonrió Saori, y se acercó a Mii que le tendió su bolso—. Yo estoy bien tanto física como emocionalmente yo solo espero que el hombre del pasamontañas no haya sido la persona que me tiró por las escaleras, solo fue un susto producto de mi imaginación maltrecha. Ahora los importantes es acabar con los enemigos sin rostro que están asechando a la gente, sé que Death Toll tiene un registro de esa organización. Y quiero también comenzar a investigar el paradero de una sociedad de sangre que fue fundada por los Nefilim para derrocar a los ángeles caídos.

—Si eso lo sabemos, pero hay algo que debe saber—y Mii sacó una libreta la abrió buscando entre sus páginas. Su acción confundió a Saori pero prefirió guardar silencio para permitirle a la mucama hablar—...según la inteligencia de la mansión Death Toll ex caballero dorado de Cáncer y Kaiser de Leo son conocido de Patch, por lo que tengo entendido que los sábados él va a veces a reunirse con ellos. Incluso sirve como camarero. Pero normalmente va a visitarlos para beber hoy no será la excepción.

—Entiendo... —alego Saori comprendiendo por qué la cercanía de Patch con ellos dos—...iré de todas formas el señor Cipriano tiene una conversación pendiente conmigo, no te preocupes lo es todo Mii.

— ¿Lo sabe? —se sobresaltó Mii, eso quería decir...

Mii sintió que el alma se le iba de su cuerpo, si sabía lo que estaba pensando. A lo mejor sabía muchas cosas más.

—Sé que es un ángel caído que alguna vez fue un arcángel pero lo que no sé todavía. ¿Qué hace en mi vida? Pero lo pienso averiguar—recrimino ella, por lo que Mii sintió que podía respirar al menos solo sabía una parte de la verdad—Ahora si me disculpas Galan me acompañara hasta la taberna. Estoy segura de que se sentirá muy contento de ver a antiguos amigos. Otra cosa Mii, necesito que me contactes con Arhkes la pitisas que custodia el santuario de Delfos yo quiero hacerle una visita personalmente necesito saber la verdad sobre...en que bando participa mi hermano Aioros, y con mi tío Ilias.

— ¿Ilias? —pestañeo Mii sin poder comprender porque Saori quería hablar con Ilias, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió más sino el hecho que ya su mejor amiga estaba enterada acerca de la traición de su propio hermano. Pudo ver su tristeza eclipsando su mirada—. ¿Cómo está enterado lo de Aioros? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Él tuvo la gentileza de explicarle las cosas...

—Lo sé por el diario de mi nana... —mencionó Saori, y Mii entristeció—. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta los motivos por los cuales mi hermano está aliado a Tomoe, pero sea lo que sea me ha lastimado a niveles que jamás podía imaginarse. Pero yo sé que hay algo más, él no se atrevería a destruir los universos paralelos, dimensiones alternas con fines egoístas sin importarle a ¿Quién arrastra? Ni mucho menos a los seres humanos de cada mundo asesinando gente inocente. Él no es así...yo estoy segura de que hay algo más estoy dispuesta a investigarlo por mí misma, como lo del señor Patch un ángel caído en la vida de una diosa no es algo normal.

Mii estaba tan aturdida de saber que Saori ya estaba sabía muchas cosas pero al menos tuvo el consuelo de que no conocía toda la verdad. De hecho, estaba segura que lo del sacrificio con su sangre para convertir a un ángel caído en un humano con su sangre no tardaría mucho de enterarse la verdad, y esperaba que jamás supiera lo del juramento entre Patch y Cronos. Solo se limitó a sonreírle aunque se vio más como una mueca forzada le permitió a una deprimida Saori retirarse con su corazón destrozado al enterarse de cosas que ella no sabía o desconocía pero presentía que había algo detrás de eso.

 **Taberna Behemoth, 2196 Cheshire Bridge Rd NE, Atlanta, GA 30324, EE. UU.**

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron automáticamente dejando mostrar a un Patch vestido con una camisa térmica gris, vaqueros negros y sus botas de puntal metal se sacó del bolsillo trasero izquierdo de sus jeans su gorra se la coloco sobre su cabeza cubriendo parte de su rostro en sí, él sabía perfectamente que este local le pertenecía a dos ex espectro de Hades por lo que no debía arriesgarse mucho.

Se percató de la mirada de Violette, él se detuvo a medio caminar a pesar de las miradas de todas las mujeres del local incluyendo a las camareras que se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta al admirar a semejante monumento masculino que caminaba con un andar que detonaba arrogancia, seducción, misterio, mucha seguridad en sí mismo y lo más importante un peligro que les atraía como imán. Él les devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que algunas mujeres se tensaran le sonrieran con nerviosismo incluso Violette retrocedió pero no dijo nada lo siguió observando con algo rigidez. Mujeres pensó Patch. Se dirigió a una mesa en específico a reunirse en una cita programa con Dabria. Lo supo mucho antes de leer el mensaje, y suspiro con frustración. Solo había una forma de sacándola de encima, no era matándola. La tendría que ver.

La diviso sentada en la mesa esperándolo pacientemente. Debía existir un motivo mayor por el que querer para que se reunieran un lugar que era vigilado por sirvientes de un dios griego. A parte de que ella deseara que recuperara sus alas, para que fuera una mujer tan insistente. Él pensó que los dos habían cerrado todo tipo de contacto aquello último encuentro que sostuvieron los dos, hace medio mes atrás. Dabria sabía perfectamente que él iba detrás de Saori, y entendía cuál era el objetivo. Como el juramento. Se llevaría la sorpresa de que aún no la había matado y que ella había descubierto parte de la verdad, pues claro si se lo decía.

Si alguien le preguntara ¿Cual momento desearía no revivir? Este sería uno de estos. Se sentó en la mesa frente de su ex novia.

—Te escucho, ¿Qué quieres decirme? —le pregunto, tratando de estar calmado.

El apretó los puños bajo la mesa, tratando de no mostrar signos que detonaban que odiaba estar aquí con ella, desde lejos Suikyo un ex juez del infierno se les quedo viendo fijamente le hizo una señas a su esposa alegando que el atendería la mesa usaría sus poderes telepáticos para escuchar lo que ellos estaban hablando. Mientras que Jev espera ella comenzará hablara cuando finalizara él se iría.

—Es sobre Saori, anoche se cayó por las escaleras—le digo ocultando que fue ella quien la empujo al plantarle la imagen de un hombre encapuchado. Que quería atacarla.

Él se quedó frío al escuchar eso.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? ¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó él.

—No lo sabemos pero ella dice que un hombre vestido con una capucha. Alega que es el mismo hombre del pasamontañas que la ha perseguido en múltiples ocasiones, en esta oportunidad la intento asesinar con una daga encantada griega pero su plan fallo porque Saori le mando una descarga astral causando que este mismo la empuje por las escaleras, allí pues se torció el pie izquierdo. Fue un milagro que saliera casi ilesa por un golpe así el gladiador médico Philips nos contó que ella pudo haberse lesionado la espalda. Bueno esa información se filtró en el cielo, por lo que tuve que bajar disfrazada de una enfermera para saber con más profundidad ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— ¿Sabes quién es Dabria? —su voz sonaba amenazadora.

—No porque en las camaras de seguridad no se veía nada salvo una Saori batallando sola, pero eso da igual ella está bien me informo que irá a la taberna de Death Toll a visitar unos viejos amigos.

— ¿Death Toll y Kaiser? —adivino él.

Ella asintió.

—Si otra cosa anoche sentiste el despliegue de cosmos del enemigo sin rostro que se dirigía a la mansión Depranon. ¿Cierto? Bueno de eso venía hablarte los enemigos sin rostro se están aliando entre ellos con el único propósito de acabar con todos los humanos que habitan en esta gran cuidad no solo eso, también tienen como objetivo de acabar con las dos Ateneas. La momia era uno de esos asesinos profesionales.

—Con que asesinos profesionales—agregó el en voz baja y amenazante. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona.

—Si Saori en verdad tiene muchas personas detrás de ella no solo Chauncey, sino también Lucifer porque la postura de Youma me confunde el no parece estar interesado en hacerle daño a la princesa. Es todo lo contrario él tiene en mente otros planes que no involucran hacerle daño, por ahora. Tomoe por ahora se ha rendido. Claro, tú eres uno de los tantos que la quieren muerta—menciono con un brillo caprichoso en sus ojos, uno que logro sacar el límite de la paciencia de Patch.

—Dabria... —le intento decir pero Sukyo los interrumpió a los dos colocándoles dos vasos con limonada—. Aquí tiene los dos vasos de limonada para dos ángeles tanto de la muerte como ex arcángeles.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a los dos que inmediatamente obligo a Jev a entrecerrar los ojos, dedicarle una sonrisa amenazadora que no surgió mucho efecto en Aiacos que hizo una expresión aburrida que fastidió muchísimo al pelinegro.

—Bah caído a mí tú no me asustas ni tampoco intenten hablar en voz baja aquí sabemos perfectamente que ustedes dos son perfectos extraños que rodean mi mundo, déjeme decirles una cosa dudo que Athena vaya a morir si de por si nuestro señor Hades nunca ha podido asesinarla. Gracias a la sabiduría, estrategia y buen ejercitó que siempre la está apoyando... —hizo una pausa—. Así que les diré algo estoy completamente seguro que Lucifer volver a caer y terminara encerrado en el Mekai como hace millones de años atrás con el sello de Atenea en la entrada de su infierno, que decir que Youma ese de seguro tiene sus planes que no incluyen a la diosa Atenea sino con cierto hijo de Keruano que lo desterró hace siglos negándole el derecho a volver a ejercer su cargo como dios del tiempo lo que si espero que no intente mover los hilos, para distorsionar el curso de las cosas creando así una guerra santa. Los enemigos sin rostro caerán santuario ya están trabajando poco a poco...los Nefilim no me cuenten un chiste malo, ellos no son ni la mitad de fuertes como los muvianos, semidioses, héroes legendarios. Para derrotar a la diosa Atenea se necesitan más que trucos mentales, pero eso no importa yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir con su permiso me retiro.

Su deducción incinero la furia de Patch, impresiono mucho a Dabria que solo logro musitar.

—Increíble en verdad su presencia es digna de un juez del inframundo. —replicó ella, pero su voz tomo un tono muy serio—. Volví a ver en su futuro.

Eso le disipo toda la rabia a Patch.

— ¿Voy a asesinarla? —preguntó.

Dabria le negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo verlo.

El volvió apretar los puños de nuevo, y la mandíbula.

—Mira de nuevo—le ordenó.

Ella enarcó una de sus cejas, y su boca se curvo en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que me darás a cambio? —le pregunto chocando su rodilla con la del comenzó a frotarla con sensualidad, esperando que este gesto tuviera una reacción.

Lo único que logro fue hacer que Patch estuviera a poco de nada de lanzarse sobre ella.

—Te dejaré permanecer con las alas—su voz era tan calmada que espantó a Dabria.

Si algo atemorizaba bastante a un ángel de la muerte de la rama de las potestades, era la gran posibilidad de perder las alas y todo permiso para tener acceso al cielo. Como el don del profetismo. Él poseía el poder de hacerlo, claro aún conversaba algunos de sus poderes de arcángel, era de suponer que Dabria no debería estar más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario, y él conocía las reglas los arcángeles no podían defender aquellos que habían roto las reglas.

Dabria se sentó recto con los labios apretados con una muestra muy clara que daba entender que lo creía capaz de volverla un ángel caído y cerró los ojos.

El dedico a contemplarla con paciencia la poca que le quedaba, esperó las palabras de ella. Gemía, hacia muecas y el apretó los puños admirando la escena. Aiacos los observó por el rabillo de su ojo el como el ángel de la muerte utilizaba su don del profetismo. Muy lentamente, los efectos se le fueron pasando y ella abrió los ojos. La miro con furia helada mientras la joven parpadeaba, sin emitir palabra alguna.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto Patch, irritado dejando salir aire entre sus dientes blancos y rectos.

—Vas a salvarla. Regresarás al cielo serás el guardián de la diosa Atenea—dijo con una sonrisa.

El resoplo.

—Si la salvo, no será por ti, créeme.

— ¿Por quién sino, entonces? ¿Por remordimiento? Entonces no la vas a matar—preguntó, muy interesada en saber.

Él se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, estirando sus piernas y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Él le sonrió al ver el como ella empezaba a exasperarse que empezaba Dabria al darse cuenta de su silencio.

—No estarás haciéndolo por Saori, ¿Verdad? Ella es humana...no corrige es una diosa Jev. No una cualquiera sino la gobernante del planeta tierra por no decir ella es una mujer que debe mantenerse pura y virgen, libre de toda predilección o amor egoísta por dios conoces la leyenda como yo incluso hasta mejor.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? —exclamo Patch con un tono muy indiferente. Como si la regla de que debe mantenerse virgen le importara un bledo.

—Tú y ella no son compatibles, lo sabes perfectamente. Ella jamás será para tú, no eres ni la mitad que se merece una mujer como ella.

— ¿Es tu opinión? Vaya, no recuerdo habértela pedido.

—Eres un insensible Jev... —recrimino, pero de pronto sus ojos se tornaron oscuros como los suyos pero con destellos azules, y eso indicaba que otra visión llegaba a ella. Fue una cuestión de segundos, él lo noto se sentó bien. Abrió los ojos, lo miro con una sonrisa, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Chauncey está muy cerca de ella, no solo eso Tomoe está a una cuadra de donde esta parada ella con el hermano.

Eso lo obligó a levantarse de un saltó, la tomo por el cuello y la acercó más a él. Mostrando abiertamente su enojo.

— ¿Dónde está? —la hamaqueó demando saber.

Ella escupió saliva mezclado con sangre.

—Chauncey está detrás de ella estoy segura que planea matarla...pues Aioros y Tomoe están detrás de la taberna de Death Toll...me parece que ellos no son el peligro ahora sino tu vasallo. Lo veo, está a punto de llevarse a Saori a un callejón desolado.

Jev la soltó y salió corriendo de allí. Sorprendiendo a Aiacos que no se imaginó que el pelinegro realmente le diera tanta importancia a las visiones de la rubia hasta tal grado que saldría corriendo de su local. Sabía perfectamente que la taberna del ex santo de Cáncer se hallaba a dos cuadras de la suya no por nada era su competencia por las noches. Ya afuera con el corazón repentinamente acelerado. Era extraño lo que le estaba ocurriendo él como poco a poco las cosas le estaban empezando a cambiar de un momento a otro. Llevaba sediento de la sangre de la princesa desde hace semanas, en realidad a un lo hacía...pero ayer ella se mostró como era realmente cuando estaba frente al hombre que le gustaba le provoco una extraña sensación en el estómago. Ahora corría lo más rápido posible para salvarle la vida. Era la primera persona que además de desafiarlo con sutileza, como en todo el jodido mundo que le hacía cambiar de opinión. Nunca se podía sacar de la cabeza su bella sonrisa, sus hermosas expresiones y ese rostro...nunca se cansaría de repetirlo ella poseía el rostro más inocente jamás él halla posado sus ojos jamás. Dobló la cuadra.

Paso una calle, ahora dos efectivamente la encontró fuera del local conversando con Death Toll y Kaiser. Su rostro se veía decepcionado de saber que él no había venido como siempre a visitarlos a ellos como solía hacerlo todos los sábados pero de pronto, él parpadeó le dio un codazo a Death Toll le señalo con la mirada que por fin él había llegado, y eso provocó que el pelirrojo se soltará a carcajadas le señalara con el dedo en donde estaba ubicado el pelinegro. Y Saori sonrió el notó su pierna vendada, eso le hizo hervir la sangre totalmente.

Su cuerpo se tensó y quiso huir a un callejón oscuro que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos antes de afrontar esos bellos orbes azul zafiro que tanto lo enloquecían cuando posaba sus ojos en él. Él abrió sus sentidos, y se percató que Chauncey desapareció por completo era eso o alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia lo ataco porque estuvo a milésimos de clavarle un cuchillo a Saori por la espalda, eso no ocurrió afortunadamente. Mientras que Tomoe y Aioros se percataron de la presencia de Saori se desvanecieron a quien sabe dónde pero poco le importo pero sabía que era una dimensión que solo ellos podían acceso.

Kaiser le hablo telepáticamente de que por favor se acercará ya que Saori tenía una venda era injusto hacerla caminar.

Maldijo en voz baja, se tuvo que mover.

Cruzó la calle caminado hasta el encuentro de los dos caballeros que se miraron entre sí con sonrisas picaras le dijeron a Saori que si querían podían entrar a la taberna con mucho gusto les separaba una mesa para que los dos conversaran con calma sin que nadie les interrumpieran su conversación ni mucho menos Durandal, Sagitario, Escorpio y Pegaso que la estaban cuidando por motivos de su salud.

Ya dentro del local Saori le sonrió prosiguió para hablar—. Primero que nada vengo a disculparme con usted por haberlo acorralado como lo hice anoche para que saliera de su escondite secreto. —bajo un poco la voz, susurrando—...qué es un ángel caído pero lo sospechaba de hace un buen tiempo pero eso no importa ahora, sé toda la verdad que es un ser desterrado del cielo pero quiero que comprenda que lo hice porque no me dejo otra opción. En fin quiero que me perdone por mi atrevimiento, solo espero que mi torpeza no halla desatado su furia cuando fue usted el que inicio siguiéndome hasta en mi propia casa. Sin darme mi privacidad de sentarme a pensar en solitario.

Bien eso lo sorprendió en parte ella tenía algo de razón desde que el entró a su vida no había dejado de espiarla a lo mejor ella ya se había percatado de su presencia mucho antes de lo que él se podría imaginar pero por cortesía no quiso alentarlo prefirió dejarlo espiar todo lo que quiere hasta que se aburriera de eso se fuera de donde ella estuviera parada en este caso ayer fue su casa solo deseaba asegurarse que Chauncey no la hubiera alcanzado afortunadamente no fue él ni un enemigo sin rostro, sin embargo necesitaba responderle lo más pronto posible a Saori volver a tener el control de la situación como solía hacerlo antes.

Que decir que aún se encontraba entre una encrucijada de emociones. Por un lado estaba furioso de saber que Saori descubrió su identidad antes de tiempo o de lo que el previó, tuviera el descaro de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos lo que era realmente sin ningún temor al contrario se veía muy feliz de saber que en verdad existía la raza angelical eso logro provocarlo un deseo de callarle la boca a toda costa, pero por otro lado le encantó la forma en que ella se comportó...sin perder su toque era una niña difícil de engañar por no decir lista y astuta eso le encanto bastante...Saori...Saori...supieras ¿Lo que me haces cada vez me sonríes con esa bella sonrisa con ese aire de intantibilidad? Esa suavidad en la que siempre conseguía envolverlo y cobijarlo hasta el fondo de su alma.

Simplemente musito.

—Posees unas habilidades deductivas que me han dejado impresionado—le dijo Patch torciendo su boca en una sonrisa ladina, la verdad es que si lo dejo impresionado.

—Herencia familiar, y bueno puedo decir que con el tiempo se afinaron gracias a Milo—le respondió la sorprendida diosa de saber que él no aceptó sus disculpas pero asumía que aún estaba enfurecido, por lo que prefirió dejarlo así y pudo sentir la mirada del sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo normal, y un tic apareció en su mandíbula, su postura se tornó rígida. El poco tiempo de conocerlo se dedicó a obsérvalo, ese gesto indicaba una sola cosa—. Señor Patch otra vez esta celoso de mi difunto novio, no era para tanto simplemente es un comentario déjeme decirle que no tiene por qué sentir celos de alguien que está muerto de todas formas nosotros no somos nada—intento explicar la diosa.

Jajajaja te rechazo una niña de quince años Patch no le gustas—burlo telepáticamente Death Toll, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento no soltarse a carcajadas.

Eso dolió—aseguró Kaiser sirviendo unas malteadas en una mesa posterior a la de Patch y Saori, eso forzó al pelinegro a levitar los objetos para que a Kaiser una de las malteadas se le derramara encima forzando a soltar un par de maldiciones, a Death Toll caerse encima de sus talones al intentar regresar a la cocina a tratar de acelerar las ordenes. Termino besando el suelo, pero por lo menos su brazo fracturado salió ileso.

Los dos enfocaron sus penetrantes miradas en el pelinegro gritaron a su mente— ¡Hijo de puta ya verás cuando Saori se vaya!

Él les sonrió con una mueca amenazante que aquí los esperaba con gusto, pero un pequeño sonido lo alertó lo obligó a desviar sus ojos en dirección a Saori, que se le escapo un extraño sonido de los labios, una pequeña carcajada que obligo a la castaña a mostrar sus dientes rectos y blancos como una perla. ¡Así que poseía una preciosa sonrisa, que decir de su risa era bastante melodioso tanto que le agrava al oído! Increíble no solo eso ella se había burlado de las tonterías que les hizo a Death y Kaiser.

—Disculpe...yo...simplemente no esperaba que usted fuera capaz de hacerle eso a Death y Kaiser pero es algo gracioso... —se cubrió la boca Saori, los dos ex caballeros al percatarse de que su diosa estaba disfrutando de las bromas que Patch les hacía se ruborizaron de la pena, lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Pero la sonrisa de Saori lo distrajo.

Más el que ella se sintiera cómoda con sus bromas.

—Déjame decirte que posees una tierna risa no retiro lo que dije suave y melodiosa, tanto que me has hecho sonreír abiertamente ángel. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía por lo que te debo felicitar eres la primera persona que logra hacerme eso.

El espero que ella se enojara pero en su lugar simplemente siguió sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias pero es que de verdad no pensaba que poseyera poderes de levitación pero creo que si ya nos hemos calmado creó que podemos seguir nuestra conversación yo quería preguntarle algo que estoy completamente segura que no podrá guardarse esta información para sí mismo... —agregó ya poniéndose seria—. ¿De dónde usted conocía a mi nana Calisto? Porque en los diarios que ella escribrió durante toda su vida, su nombre sale mencionado varias veces...supongo que le suena familiar su nombre y el de ¿Elly?

Mierda.

— ¿Calisto? ¿Elly? —dijo el perdiendo todo sentido del humor, su mirada se tornó sombría.

Eso lo indico algo a Saori que no había nada de despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad para la castaña sintió que su expresión era cortante.

—Entonces es verdad si las conoce a las dos—respondió Saori en señal de molestia, y el tono de voz fue tan sombrío que no surtió efecto en el pelinegro pero si en los dos se estremeció—. En el diario decía que usted la rondaba con un solo propósito no es así...lo peor de todo es que siempre le hacía toda clase de preguntas sobre el paradero de su vasallo Nefilim creó que su nombre era Chauncey...Un duque francés que engaño para convertirlo en su contenedor desde el año 1565 en el valle de Loira ¿Cierto? O me equivoco... durante 200 años el prestó su cuerpo cada año para que usted pudiera usarlo para su beneficio personal pero él se revelo en el último Jeshvan en Francia, en 1769 en los calabozos de Langeais el mismo castillo del duque. Donde ustedes se realizaron cosas muy feas que ella no quiso indagar más pero asumo que es porque un ángel caído toma posesión de su cuerpo en ese mes de seguro debe ser horrible que alguien tome como un títere... ¿Qué quería preguntarle lo del capítulo del libro de Enoc que habla sobre la conversión de ángeles caídos a humanos? Por eso...torturaba a mi nana por información...para encontrar a la descendiente femenina de Chauncey pero necesitaba saber su nombre para poder seguir su rastro de sangre conozco perfectamente que buscar esos rastros no es nada sencillo puesto las generaciones de Nefilim son muy extensas...era eso...que horrible señor Patch el que tenga que sacrificar a una pobre mujer para sus fines egoístas. Lo peor que ese es intencional mentir fingiendo que le interesa esa pobre mujer cuando en realidad busca otra cosa.

Lo sorprendente de todo esto es que el no fingió estar sorprendido de todo lo que le dijo. Ni tampoco lo negó lo que le llevó a pensar a Saori que a lo mejor lo que no se molestó en lo absoluto saber que su nana había escrito parte de su historia oscura con aquel duque francés que fue una víctima más de los juegos de este oscuro ángel. Alguien más que el uso para su beneficio personal.

A Patch no le sorprendió que Calisto escribiera toda esa información en su diario. Le tenía sin cuidado. Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo porque no por nada ella era una de las últimas hechicera enoquiana que pertenecían a un largo linaje que hoy en día poco a poco se hallaba extinto solo quedaba una sola persona que tenía derecho de conocer todos los secretos del Cielo y la Tierra. Sobre su mundo. Esa era Elly, no por nada se hizo amiga de ella para poder socan arle la información aunque a las finales terminaron siendo con una amistad de verdad. Una de las pocas mujeres que dejaba entrar a su vida, ella se consideraba una afortunada de conocerlo como tales, y su verdadero nombre. Probable que los arcángeles aprobaran que conociera todo, pero ese no era el caso de Saori...lo cual lo enfureció a niveles que ni siquiera pudiera explicar. Por más diosa que fuera no le daba derecho meterse en sus narices por más que alegara que poseía el derecho, o tuviera la sabiduría para hacerlo. Eso quería decir que la niña sabía más de lo que creía sobre su mundo, los secretos pero eso se le pasaba porque ella también era un ser mucho cósmico mucho más viejo que el por lo que esa parte se le perdonaba pero lo demás no, de los ángeles caídos, Nefilim. Principalmente conocía una parte de su pasado.

Si había algo que despreciara el sobremanera era que alguien supiera sobre su pasado. Su vida en la tierra, al parecer eso a la diosa de la guerra no le importaba porque sus ojos se tornaron verdes esmeralda, su cosmos comenzó a chismorrea en señal de desafió como su supiera lo que él pensaba hacer.

— ¿Por qué Patch? Tú no eres un asesino no serías capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser humano sé que eres diferente, yo lo sé algo dentro de mí me lo dice. Si es capaz de ayudarme en cada momento que me encuentro en problemas con alguien de su mundo quiere decir que aún hay bondad en su corazón —menciono—... ¿Qué quieres hacerle daño a una pobre mujer por un horrible deseo hedonista de poseer un cuerpo humano? No puede buscar las oportunidades en otro lado sin tener que acceder archivos antiguos...donde promueven el engaño, la manipulación, jugar con las emociones de una inocente mujer y el suicidio...sé que es intencional...no se puede realizar hasta que la víctima cumpla los 16 años. Eso es lo único que le impide poder ir detrás de ella...después de todo...fue a buscar a mi nana...para que se lo diga...pero desconozco que tengo que ver yo con todo esto...yo comprendía por qué los ángeles caídos debían poseer a los Nefilim era para evitar que los mismos fueran a poseer a los seres humanos obligaran al santuario a intervenir para eliminar su raza lo traté de entender en su momento se lo juró...pero igual pero me pareció muy injusto juré que hallaría la forma para evitar que se siguiera lastimando más inocentes seres que ustedes crearon por pecar por arrogancia todo para darles una inútil a los arcángeles...a pesar de todo yo sé que puedo hacer la diferencia...como lo he hecho a través de las generaciones...como Athena pero Saori Depranon Kido tiene una fuerza que es capaz de defender a la tierra de los maleficios de los dioses... Sé que mi querido tío Hades otros dioses no planean hacerme la guerra en su momento no lo entendí me cuestione si era una estrategia de ellos para engañarme haciéndome creer que era una tregua...pero viendo como están las cosas mi nueva misión en esta era ya no solamente era proteger a los humanos sino a esos pobres seres de ustedes mismos. Es impedir que dos razas sigan matándose entre sí o infligiendo miedo, desesperación y lo peor un profundo terror a no querer revelarse. —sus palabras enfurecieron más a Patch pero lo conmocionaron, que quiso decir algo pero se limitó a ver a Saori con su oscura y negra mirada, que mantenía una mirada de tristeza, a pesar de que una bella sonrisa le adornaba en sus labios. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus hermosos ojos.

Un silencio incomodo adorno la mesa, en que los dos se hallaban muy tensos eso se podía ver en sus posturas tan inmóvil como una estatua rostros impasibles, eso obligo a los dos ex caballeros dorados a observar la escena con cierta cautela. Si Patch se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima a su diosa ellos se harían cargo de hacerle pagar mucho más allá que la muerte su atrevimiento de ir a respetar una diosa.

No fue hasta que Saori se rompió en llanto negando al ver al pelinegro su postura, eso significaba que no negaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella leyó en el diario de su nana. Eso le rompió el corazón a varios pedazos entonces no estaba muy lejos de lo que Nancy habló de él en el diario se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo este hombre que estaba sentado al frente de ella había sido capaz de ser un asesino en el pasado perjudicar a tanta gente inocente, se comportara majo y encantador como ella? No debía haber una explicación para todo esto. En solo pensar el ver su faceta maquiavélica la asustaba mucho eso incineró sus ganas de llorar, mas lágrimas salían del rabillo de sus ojos se obligó a sí misma a desviar la mirada sintiéndose intimidada...odiaba estar llorando frente a él pero ese era el efecto de los medicamentos en ella.

Oh ¿A quién quieres engañar Saori? Tu corazón sufre al saber que ese encantador ángel caído que tienes en frente es un ser malvado y sin corazón. Sin ninguna pizca de compasión por nadie. Lloro con amargura.

Él se percató de esas lágrimas a pesar de que casi su boca se iba a torcer una sonrisa atemorizarte para intentar intimidarla sus palabras lograron imprimir algo de razón en su mente pero no fue eso lo que le conmovería como calentaría casi llegando a una combustión que en cualquier momento explotaría que ni él pensó que existiría. Si no el hecho de que ella le dijera que no era un asesino, cuando en realidad era más que eso un ser bastante despreciable. Odiaba todo lo que ella dijo. Es por eso precisamente es que se había convertido en un asesino. Ya su mente no le hacía recuento de cuantas veces en las que arranco cabezas, y atravesó pechos por el simple hecho de hacer esas preguntas o que lo desafiaran como lo hizo ella.

Si no estuviera hirviendo la sangre, de seguro se hubiera burlado de su ridículo discurso hippie. Vaya que si era ingenua cuando sé lo proponía.

Sin embargo algo le hizo cambiar fue el hecho que ella todavía estaba llorando, lo miraba con tristeza o alguna esperanza que él le respondiera algo...sus hermosos ojos cambiaron de un verde esmeralda a su típico azul zafiro. Su inocente mirada lo desestabilizo. Todo ese porcentaje regresó a su antiguo hogar, dejó que saliera su lado débil sin darse cuenta ni queriendo que eso sucediera...el suavizo sus endurecidos rasgos eso no fue más que lo impresiono sino el hecho que su cuerpo actuó por si solo sus dedos rozaron su tersa piel le limpiaron las lágrimas que caían del rostro de ella.

Su gesto no solo impresionó a Saori, captó la atención de Death Toll que lo miró impactando seguido de Kaiser.

Ella se retrajo al poder sentir su aura sombría el obligo a pegar su espalda al respaldar de la mesa. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar al sentir el contacto del pelinegro tan cerca de su rostro pero no era ese estremecimiento que le solía correr en su cuerpo cuando estaba frente al hombre que ella quería sino todo lo contrario eran los impasibles y duros rasgos de Patch, que la asustaron mucho hasta quiso levantarse de la mesa para retroceder utilizando su lanza dorada como un arma de defensa para colocar distancias entre los dos pero su una sorpresa bastante agradable el ver que en su lugar él le limpió sus ojos.

Y el verla así arrinconada, con sus ojos azules asustadizos, mientras ella tenía vulnerable e indefensa frente de él, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que sus poderes de diosa le debieron decir que si él fue un asesino en el pasado capaz de infligir miedo y terror, lo veía capaz de hacerle daño a ella. Quizás sus instintos sospechaban que él iba detrás de ella por algo, no podía. Es que un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que ser humano apodero de él.

—No te voy a lastimar, Saori—susurró el con suavidad.

Pero ella le negó con la cabeza varias veces. Se retrajo asustada.

—Usted me da miedo de seguro está esperando la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí ahora que sé algunas cosas sobre usted, gracias al diario de mi nana. Por lo que le pido que no me toque porque le mando una descarga astral. —agregó Saori, y eso obligo a Patch

—Saori—volvió a decirlo en un tonó más tierno que el espero que le saliera.

Ella estaba tan asustada, y de seguro que era revelación de ese diario donde ella supo una parte de su pasado lo que le hizo pensar a Patch. ¿Qué otra cosas más ella habrá escrito sobre el en esos manuscritos? A parte de que Saori no era una mujer a la que uno podría engañar tan fácilmente como lo ha demostrado ahora, es que engañar a un dios era algo que no se hacía todos los días. Él se podría considerar uno de los afortunados al doblegar al dios Cronos con toda su inteligencia y astucia no pudo contra su presencia. Pero no pasaba lo mismo con la diosa de la guerra, ella era la personificación de la inteligencia misma así que engañarla no sería nada fácil. Debía admitir que sentirse atraído por una diosa como ella era algo fascinante.

Vio que ella parpadeó un par de ocasiones al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, se ruborizó, pero igual se acercó a él y eso consiguió que Patch esboce una sonrisa cálida que por más que se esforzará no pudo contenerla.

—Tranquila no voy a lastimarte ángel te lo juró—él se lo prometió sin embargo Saori tenía otros planes, le dijo algo que lo sorprendió mucho—. Entonces por favor, hágame una promesa de jamás volverá hacerle daño a nadie...ni muchos a esa pobre descendiente...si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella me dolería enamorarme de un monstruo como lo es usted. Pero yo sé que a cambiar, algo me dice que ese cambio será genuino.

Oficialmente él estaba impactado mierda nunca pensó que emitirla esas palabras, ella le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera una promesa de que nunca más le haría daño a nadie eso contaba a cualquier Nefilim que caminara en la calle. ¿Qué mierda se ha creído esa niña? Pedirle que no lastimara a nadie nunca más como si es fuera realmente importante la integridad física de otras personas que se cruzan en su camino eso era problema de ellos no suyo debía enseñarles que no deben estorbarle.

Quiso decir algo pero el rostro deprimido de Saori una vez surtió efecto dejándolo en blanco hasta tal grado que otra vez su cuerpo comenzó actuar solo le tomó la mano derecha de ella la rodeo contra la suya apretándola con fuerza pero esta presión muy cariñosa que obligó a la castaña a sonrojarse más pero quiso intentar quitar pero no pudo se dejó llevar por el momento, pero ese era un modo de distraerle para que ella se le olvidará por completo lo que ella le pidió por lo que alcanzó a quitarle la mano al demonio, él le susurró algo al oído.

—Yo no puedo prometerte eso el que se mete en mi camino la paga ángel aprende eso. No soy tan noble como tú, si te dijera que no fue por eso busque a tu nana sino a ti ella sabía tu paradero. Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado seducirla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora...

Él se percató la mirada horrorizada de Saori al escuchar eso. Él sabía qué pensaría que se estaba burlando de ella. Nunca creería en la verdad de sus palabras. Le tomó a Saori recuperarse unos segundos pero cuando lo hizo su primer instinto fue incorporarse de su mesa para quedar a la misma altura de su rostro, le propino una bofetada en el pómulo derecho del pelinegro impresionando a Death y Kaiser que se quedaron con la boca abierta por la acción de ella. No solo ellos, sino también el propio Patch que se vio así mismo incrédulo. Simplemente musito.

— ¿Acabas de abofetearme? —preguntó el, por si acaso estaba soñando.

— ¡Si lo hice por querer verme la cara cretino! —prosiguió Saori con molestia.

—No te estoy viendo la cara, a parte jamás ninguna mujer me ha garnatada nunca nadie se atrevido hacerlo. —se paró el igual.

— ¡Usted jamás cambiara seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre! Que ingenua fui creer que al menos podría haber algo de bondad en su ser...ya veo que me equivoque un ser de su calaña nunca va querer ser alguien de bien —grito Saori, y Patch se le oscurecieron los ojos a la niña gritarle esas cosas tan espantosas enfrente de la gente se fue corriendo a pesar de su lesión tiro la puerta de la taberna se fue, y Patch de pronto presintió un peligro que iba detrás de Saori se incorporó de la mesa se fue corriendo detrás de ella a pesar de su enojo de haber sido garnateado por esa chiquilla impertinente.

Efectivamente una explosión se escuchó en la dirección donde se fue Saori.

...

Shura saltó de balcón en balcón mientras seguía a un hombre de una capucha gris que corría a una velocidad impresionante incluso mucho más que la velocidad de la luz, pero esquivaba con suma facilidad o eso era lo que le hacía ver su campo visual pero en la parte posterior de su cadera derecha poseía una herida profunda. Puesto que su abrigo estaba manchado de sangre y que goteaba a chorros en cualquier momento él podría desfallecer.

El presintió una energía que ese hombre emitía no era normal no era nada de lo que conocía por lo que le hizo pensar que a lo mejor este hombre nunca pertenecería a su mundo, sino el de Patch. Por esa forma de moverse le hizo pensar que era un Nefilim le hizo pensar que era el cual estaban buscando.

De pronto el hombre le hizo un truco mental para poder escapar con facilidad del santo de Capricornio. Qué incinero su furia eso no le servía a él por solo hacerlo inmediatamente Shura se percató de ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Le grito furioso.

— ¡Chauncey duque de Langeais crees que esos trucos me funcionan con un santo! —grito Shura que se enfureció al darse cuenta que el nefil aterrizó sobre un letrero neón de un motel barato, le curvo una sonrisa irónica pero no le duro mucho cuando sintió algo sobre su cuello. Era una espada—. Bienvenido al mundo de...oh debió decir el vasallo nefilim de Jev mejor conocido como Patch Cipriano.

—Vaya no esperaba de menos de los guardaespaldas de la amante de Patch.

— ¿Amante? —agregó Roland incrédulo, por la falta de respeto del duque—...se ve que tiene una lengua afilada duque como para considerar a la señorita Depranon como la amante de un animal como lo es Patch, eso va para usted. ¿Quién podría amar a un bastardo como él? Así que guardase de sus ironías si no quieres que te rebanara la cabeza por su osadía de ofender el honor de una dama.

Chauncey se vio incrédulo al ser rodeado de Roland que a pesar de la quemadura de su brazo derecho causado por la momia a las que se enfrentaron ayer que aún ardía a carne viva de seguro le debía doler mucho tanto como afirmar su espada pero eso no le impidió salir en defensa de su diosa.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión que alertó a todos, que obligo tanto a Roland, Chauncey y a Shura que inmediatamente vieron el lugar del desastre. Eso le dio oportunidad al nefil escapar sin dejar rastro fastidiando totalmente a Shura que casi lo tenía en la mira, pero Roland le grito diciéndole que no había tiempo que a lo mejor había problemas era mejor ir.

 **Mundo Angelical, Templo de los arcángeles.**

— ¡Que fue eso! —grito ángel mujer de belleza impactante, de piel culisa, cabello negro largo con una galluza, de ojos marrón claro casi tirando a dorado y de rasgos hermosos. De delgada figura lucía una túnica de sedas muy bellas con inscripciones sumerias en su cinturón sus alas eran de un color blanco se agitaron ante la explosión—... ¿Qué fue eso? Uriel, Etiam, Rafael y Basha.

—Eso fue una explosión Hefziba creó que fue un universo paralelo que ha colapsado. —trago muy grueso Basha sobrevolando la sala de reuniones para llegar hasta el mirador, para ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en la tierra—. ¡Santa María si fue una dimensión que colapso pero eso no fue que lo causo una explosión tan fuerte de esa magnitud si no se sentiría aquí sino en el espacio dimensional...presiento hechicería diabólica y enoquiana en esto! Uriel yo se los advertí los nefilims en este jeshvan tiene planeado...lo que yo estoy pensando ya no es solo problema que ya no solo que le convoque al santuario sino también a nosotros!

—Yo también lo siento tendré que hablar con el patriarca Shaka, tendremos que reorganizar las prioridades de aquí en adelante Hefziba... —agregó el pelinegro, que sintió sus ojos llamear en pequeñas llamas rojizas de la furia que sentía en todo su ser.

 **Dimensión desconocida.**

— ¿Qué fue eso? —gritó Aioros al sentir las dimensiones estremecerse—. ¿Fuiste tú la que hizo eso Tomoe?

— ¿Por quién me tomas Aioros? —le insulto la japonesa y también miró por el rabillo de su ojo—Esa explosión no despide cosmos ni mucho menos algún poder mío ni tuyo eso fue algo relacionado con los enemigos sin rostro siendo ayudados por un ser que controla la hechicería diabólica. Por favor agendame una reunión con ese desalmado...ese no era el trato.

— ¿Estás haciendo tratos con Nefilim? —habló Aioros sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente la expresión que colocó Tomoe que era tan impasible daba entender que no negaba la acusación—...no tratos en si simplemente negocio con él por cosas que a lo mejor no te incumben, por más que seas mi patriarca secreto te da derecho a cuestionar lo que hago tranquilo esto no tiene que ver...

Sin embargo en un parpadear de ojos Aioros se posó enfrente de ella con los ojos azules oscurecidos de la ira.

— ¿No se han atrevido a tocar a Saori verdad? Te conviene responder de no ser que yo mismo me encargue de darte un paseo sin retorno al Tártaro—interrumpió Aioros con seriedad escondiendo su tono sombrío, y Tomoe desvió la mirada—. Tomoe no te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Saori por más que las dos estén peleando por el título de la diosa Atenea no tienes ningún derecho a hacerle nada ni pedirle asociarte con esa cuerda de bastardos hijos de los caídos, para intentar hacerle daño a mí hermanita pequeña. ¿Quién es tu socio Chauncey? —y ella lo miró fijamente ganándole así una mirada de odio del castaño su cabello se tornó rubio de pronto—. Maldita sea debiste hablar conmigo antes yo te advertí que convencería a Saori de entregarte el trono por las buenas no aliándote con ese desgraciado quiere a mi hermana muerta por el simple hecho que es lo que Patch ahora mismo más añora a parte de la sangre que corre en sus venas para convertirlo en humano, o eso es lo que ese bastardo de mierda nos quiere hacer creer a todos...mejor ni respondas.

—No solo yo los enemigos sin rostro también se ha aliado con ese nefil.

— ¿Quieres decir que los enemigos sin rostro son los que están provocando estas catas frotes? Maldita sea... —maldijo el semidiós al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Otra explosión se sintió eso estremeció Aioros que inmediatamente se fue corriendo en dirección a su dimensión dejando a una furiosa Tomoe que le grito.

— ¡Algún día tendrás que tomar una decisión Aioros, tendrás que decir que lado estas el de tu santa hermana o de mí que soy la Athena! ¡Te juró que ya me estoy cansando...es más me apetece asesinar a Saori para quedarme yo con el cosmos de ella! Esa niña tarada...siempre interponiéndose en mis planes.

San Carter, calle de los centros nocturnos.

Miles de fragmentos de vidrio salieron volando de la impotente taberna de Suikyo y Violette cayendo todos al suelo como si fuera una cascada de agua que cae sobre la tierra acompañado de varios pedazos de algunos de los edificios fueron destruidos que destrozaban todo a su paso como si fueran meteoritos obligaban a toda la población a correr escandalizados de un lugar a otro en busca para poder refugiarse del escenario del caos que se estaba formando. Similar a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la zona de los bares nocturnos en el lado este la cuidad de Atlanta donde estaban las grandes carreteras también se estaba sintiendo los temblores, que paralizando todo él traficó en si exigía a muchos conductores abandonar sus coches para salvar su vida.

...

Alrededor de la zona del desastre Saori se había detenido sobre un poste en un intento de poder descansar. Había mucha gente corriendo por todos lados por su vida. Sentía su pecho muy pedazo debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo al correr por todas esas calles en un principio para alejarse de Patch pero ahora su nuevo objetivo era ponerse salvo hasta que algunos de sus santos la pudieran encontrar para llevársela al lugar del accidente. Otro despliegue de cosmos, hechicería se sintió eso obligo a todo el mundo horrorizarse más al darse cuenta que uno de los letreros neones se resquebrajo causando que colapsara junto con el edificio, los vidrios se rompieron en enormes pedazos que se afilaron como si fueran espadas comenzaron a desmoronarse. Llevando consigo una enorme cortina de arena acompañado de varios pedazos del techo del edificio, eso obligó a Saori a pegar su espalda sobre el respaldar del poste pero de pronto sintió que alguien la tumbaba al suelo le ordenaba quedarse allí varias personas por instinto hicieron lo mismo, varios fragmentos de vidrio, escombros desplomaron sobre ellos.

Lo último que Saori pudo recordar fue ser abatida por un perfume corporal a especias, menta y cuero masculino. Solo una persona olía así de bien...Patch. Si era Patch quien había venido a salvarla y sacarla de todo este bullicio.

A pesar de que ella expuso una parte de su pasado cuando había leído el diario de su nana. Donde hablaba su vasallo Nefilim su tormentosa historia con él, los múltiples crímenes que cometió cuando fue mercenario para el rey de Francia en el siglo XVIII junto con uno de sus amigos realizando operaciones clandestinas para el susodicho.

En muchas de esas páginas especificaban que él era un asesino, cuando hablaban de su pasado eso solo conseguía que el perdiera los estribos, sin embargo

—Mantén tu cabeza en el suelo, por nada del mundo te muevas todavía siguen cayendo escombros cuando te diga que ya puedes levantarte corre a un lugar seguro quédate allí hasta que yo pueda encontrarte o alguno de tus sirvientes...que dudo que estén en estos momentos aquí sino buscando el origen del problema.

—Pero los civiles ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que están causando los enemigos sin rostro... —gritó Saori consternada su pecho sentía una opresión en su pecho que le ahogaba no era precisamente su asma sino el hecho de que podía sentir el miedo de la población.

Cuando todo se calmó pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el siguiente, pero igual él le grito a la mente a Saori.

"Corre es tu oportunidad ángel, encuéntrame en el salón de Bo".

Pero en su lugar Saori en vez de correr se paró enfrente de otro edificio a punto de desmoronarse consiguiendo que varias personas la miraran pensando que esa niña no estaba en sus cabales para cometer semejante estupidez, es que acaso ¿Ella no apreciaba su vida? Tanto así que le gusten las cosas peligrosas. Lo que esas personas no estaban preparadas para lo que estaba a punto a suceder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dejar emerger su cosmos con la única intención de detener el desastre. Patch maldijo para sus interiores al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer Saori sería una tremenda ridiculez que dejara en evidencia la existencia su mundo como el suyo.

De verdad le daba la razón a Elly esta niña era de lo más mortificarte para no decir que es una gran torpe, ella tenía un grupo de sirvientes que la cuidaban de cualquier mal. No el que debía estar actuando como su guardaespaldas pero igual le admiraba el querer arriesgarse por los humanos poseer un don de querer servir a los demás eso muy pocos lo poseían esas personas siempre terminaban muriendo por sus ideales.

Tal como lo supuso el líder sin rostro Wadatsumi y su misterioso compañero. Saori encendió su cosmos a su máximo nivel invocando su dunamis una fuerza de los dioses más allá del cosmos si bien es cierto ella no era una diosa primordial o titán como su abuelo Cronos o su tío Hyperón ella pudo desarrollar por si sola creando esa energía con la misma comenzó a detener los desastres evitando que siguiera propagándose el caos, pánico y terror entre los habitantes de la ciudad de Atlanta. No solo eso varias de explosiones se redujeron en cenizas sorprendiendo a toda la población.

Qué se mostró confundida por unos momentos estaban huyendo desaprobados. Intentaban ocultarse del caos que se formó en la gran cuidad varios edificios fueron reconstruidos, varias avenidas dejaron de agrietarse como el cielo comenzó a desdibujarse de un color celeste intenso. Un delicado, cálido y suave cosmos dorado inundó a toda la población que se encontraron así mismo relajados. Roland y algunos de los caballeros se detuvieron de ayudar a las autoridades a mantener la calma para afligirse por la energía de su diosa.

Patch se mostró petrificado por el despliegue de poder no le quedó más remedio que incorporarse desapegándose de su cuerpo algo que lo agito porque deseaba sentir el contacto de estrecharla así entre sus brazos pero no en su lugar se levantó permitiéndole así a Saori pararse por sí misma utilizando todo el dunamis para intentar arreglar el caos. Afortunadamente lo logro como sus poderes omniscientes le dijeron que. Gracias a sus poderes mando a volar a ese extraño encapuchado como los enemigos sin rostro a las paredes pero eso no importaba ahora lo que realmente era de interés ver como las personas se le quedaban viendo a Saori con mira de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Por lo que obligó al caído utilizar uno de sus pocos poderes de arcángel se introdujo en la mente de todas esas personas les dijo. A dormir mortales. Ni termino de decir eso cuando todos los humanos que los rodeaban cayeron en su sueño profundo. Uno minutos después Saori termino de hacerle semejante despliegue de poder que la dejó muy cansada.

Sus ojos volvieron a su azul zafiro, su cuerpo estaba sometido a una enorme presión. Agregando que ayer sufrió una lesión estaba medicada su cuerpo termino colapsando ella se desfalleció en el suelo susurrando algo quedándose todo completamente en negro. No en el suelo no sino en los brazos de Patch que no dejaba de verla fijamente.

Él se quedó viéndola fijamente a una inconsciente Saori entre sus brazos, pensando que haría con esta nueva oportunidad que se le había presentado para matar a Saori. Miró por todos lados no había absolutamente nadie. Él rebuscó entre el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros para sacar un puñal, uno afilado y grande. La imagen de Saori bañada en sangre comenzó a rondar la mente del pelinegro.

Con el puñal comenzó a recorrer toda la blusa abrió hasta llegar hasta, el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su corazón. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y fue justo allí, mientras observaba allí indefensa frente al, quiso enterrarlo en el corazón. Alzó el puñal intentó clavárselo pero mejor lo pensó mejor si se la llevaba al Six Georgia porque de seguro Saori debía conocer el secreto de los túneles por lo que se vio obligado a sacarlas de la calle si la mataba aquí tendría testigo no pensándolo mejor se la llevaría al hogar de Aioria.

La levanto cargándola como si ella fuera una princesa se la llevó.

 **190 Marietta St NW, Atlanta, GA 30303, EEUU.**

— ¡Galan estás idiota o que! —grito furioso Kardia que hacía unos momentos que intento arremeterse en contra de su compañero pero Shoko y Xiaoling fueron más rápidas que el lo sujetaron con fuerza en brazos— ¡Dejaste a Saori sola con Patch aun sabiendo que el solo la quiere cerca para poder matarla por dios era tu responsabilidad idiota! ¡Ahora Saorisita esta perdida entre los escombros tu sabes que ella esta medicada por la caída que tuvo en las escaleras!

—Calmesé señor Kardia o nos veremos obligadas a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsiente—le amenazó damasco, vestía una toga de artes marciales. Poseía la misma estatura que Seiya, su cabello es semi largo de una tonalidad rojiza-naranja. Sus ojos eran café claro—...si no se calma por las buenas le juró que seré yo misma que lo haga creáme no será nada grato.

— ¡Pues perdonáme mocosa pero estoy que me lleva el tártaro! —y Xiaoling se espantó ante sus gritos, pero Galan simplemente respondió—. Basta Kardia por el amor de dios yo no quise perder de vista a Saori pero Mii me llamó diciendome que estuviera pendiente de los enemigos sin rostro que por fin habían hecho uno de sus tantos movimientos, después de estar inactivos desde hace varios meses atrás desde el último ataque...se que hice mal voy a remediar esta situación.

Tanto Shoko, Xiaoling y Kardia poseían un comentario irónico en la punta de su lengua pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Mii que le alegó.

—Oh si señor Galan, tendrá que hacerlo porque si Shura, Sísifo, Roland, Heracles y Aioros se enteren que Saori no esta te degollaran en vida si Patch le llega hacer algo a la señorita... —le recrimino Mii con un aura sombría que espantó a Galan pero asintió.

 **Six Georgia Park, Cabaña.**

— ¡¿Perdiste la razón o que Patch? —grito Aioria totalmente furioso al ver a Patch colocar gentilmente a Saori sobre la cama le puso las cobijas encima, agacho para acomodar los zapatos de ella. Luego de incorporarse el quisó arremeterse contra el pelinegro pero al ver a Patch no se movió él volvió hablar—. De verdad has perdido el juicio que, por dios entiendo que la chica la quieras proteger de todo mal porque te gusta y es parte del sacrificio pero eso no te da derecho a traer a la princesita griega a territorio de ángeles caídos con el fin de sacar de las calles.

—Puedes hacerme este favor mientras me encargo de resolver ciertos asuntos, Aioria. Cuidala mientras tanto no dejes que se vaya de regreso la cuidad en estos momentos los enemigos sin rostro, Chauncey van detrás de ella. Por lo que iré a comprarle comida.

—Tú si perdiste la cabeza sabrás pero da igual no importa cuanto me queje a las finales me la dejarás aquí.

Patch le dio una mirada de lado a Aioria—. ¿Lo harás? Cualquier cosa quitale el teléfono esta noche quiero a Saori aquí.

—Jo ya viene el niño malo a portarse mal... ¿Qué estas planeando? —y el humor de Aioria cambió radicalmente imaginándole los planes del pelinegro—. Oh se me hace que hoy habrá una sex escapada con ella vaya te deseo suerte porque ella es solo una niñita de quince años, no es una puta con las que te acuestas todos los maravillosos días de tu jodida existencia. O al fin vas a matarla porque cada día más que pasa te estas enamorando de ella Patch, la chica te importa lo sabes perfectamente.

El pelinegro no dijo nada se retiró dejando a aun Aioria parpadeando un par de ocasiones. Luego su mirada se desvió su mirada en una dormida Saori, que descansaba en su cama con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué estaría soñando la castaña? Su intuición le decía que esos sueños tenían alguna relación con el pelinegro.

 **Buckhead, 3060 Peachtree Rd NW, Atlanta, GA 303052234.**

Aioros se materializo enfrente de un grupo de locales corriendo buscando un atajo para llegar hasta la zona nocturna para tratar de localizar a Saori pero fue detenido, por uno de los ancianos muvianos que lo tomó por su hombro derecho lo jalo hasta detrás de un contenedor de basura de uno de los restaurantes.

El se soltó con cierta rudeza del viejo santo de Altar—Calmáte hijo con esa actitud no llegarás ni siquiera a poder encontrar a tu hermana lo cuál será difícil que la encuentres al parecer Patch se la llevó consigo, ahora no sabemos con exactitud. ¿Donde la tendrá?

— ¿Saori fue secuestrada por Patch?

—Así es ahora todos están rastreando su presencia tranquilo hijo debes calmarte yo dudo que Patch ahora se atreve a intentar sacrificarla o es que acaso dudas... De las capacidades de tu hermana. ¿La diosa Atenea? —declaró el viejo de cabello blanco, eso forzó a Aioros a morderse el labio con fiereza hasta sangrar. El si no dudaba de las capacidades de Patch el en cualquier momento sería capaz de acabar con la vida, obtener un cuerpo humano.

—Mantén la calma confía en los caballeros ellos la encontraran.

 **Salón Z.**

Cronos esperaba impacientemente afuera del local a lado de un muy divertido Youma que no dejaba de admirar a un grupo de señoritas que hacían fila para poder entrar al local. Incluso les guiño el ojo a un grupo de muchachas que le saludaron coqueta mente, consiguiendo que el castaño quisiera entrar pero Cronos se lo impido se irguió al ver a Patch llegar a su encuentro el pelinegro mostró una fría sorpresa al ver a Youma.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente con miradas cargadas de odio que valían mucho más que las palabras que ellos pudieran decirse, mientras que a su lado Youma los admiraba algo curiosos de saber ¿Quién realizaría el primer movimiento? En vez de quedarse los dos completamente quietos mirándose fijamente con esos ojos penetrantes. Unos negros como la noche misma, los otros rojizos como el planeta marte similares a todos los titanes y en menor medida al dios de la guerra brutal.


	12. Capitulo N10

**Buenas noches a todos les quiero pedir una disculpa por haberme ausentado mucho tiempo pero lo que ocurre es que tuve fuertes razones para alejarme de la página pero les tengo buenas noticias ya soy oficialmente licenciada en mi carrera lo cuál me tiene muy contenta por esta razón les participo la noticia para que estén enterados. Como también quería informales sobre unos pequeños cambios que voy a realizar.**

 **Aquí se los voy a señalar:**

 **Voy a tratar de documentarme más acerca de la mitología cristiana. Quiero estudiarme con mucha más profundidad la historia de los ángeles caídos, la raza nefilim y todo con referencia a Enoch su polémico libro que habla de sus aventuras en el cielo, voy a tratarme de releerme dicho documento apócrifo para poder extraer ideas allí como tratar de seguir un orden cronológico de los sucesos que ocurren dentro del libro de Hush Hush que no se me esta haciendo para nada fácil es un poco complicado por el simple hecho que el intentar escribir lo que piensa, siente y padece Patch no es tarea sencilla por lo que estoy tratando de acercarme al personaje lo más real posible con respecto a su personalidad. En el caso de Saori estoy tratando de hacer el esfuerzo para que encaje un poco más**

 **Con el oscuro humor de Jev. Hice un cambio con respecto a que diosa de la luna voy a usar en este caso me decidí a las finales usar a la diosa canónica que nos muestra masami en la secuela oficial de la serie, dejando a un lado a la de obertura del cielo que esteticamente me parece más hermosa que la otra que su diseño es muy similar a la princesa serenty de sailor moon sin los ojos de insecto y su cabello suelto.**

 **Al final del capitulo podrán ver que ya escogí un ending para la historia es una de las canciones que pertenecen a la colección de ost de saint seiya de los años noventa. Dicha canción era realmente el verdadero opening de la saga de Hades si hubiese sido estrenada en a decada de los noventa pero por alguna razón como todos conocemos. La saga de Hades no se vino estrenar hasta el año 2002 donde ya le habían colocado otro opening que hoy todos conocemos como amor inmortal quedando esta melodía en el olvido cuando la escuche la primera vez me fascino bastante que decidí agregarlo como ending, en la segunda temporada será un opening.**

 **Ya nos estamos acercando a las escenas más importantes del libro si bien no estoy cumpliendo con colocar las escenas que salen en dicho manuscrito pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo de colocar las frases, escenas, diálogos más importantes pero que estás ocurran de un modo distinto como por ejemplo la escena del parque de diversiones donde Patch y Saori conversan pero les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo habrá mucha más candela entre los dos.**

 **Bueno no me queda más que responder el review:**

 **DaanaF: Buenas noches mi querida Daana como siempre sus revies son muy divertidos si es asombro ver las distintas facetas de la personalidad de Patch se que te sorprendió que el no actuara con violencia como suele serlo pero creeme el ertiene reservado algo a Saori pero eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo que viene con mucha más candela, tensión entre los dos. Si obtuvieron la dirección del libro pero el verdadero problema es ahora, ¿Cómo conseguiran quitarselo a la iglesia? Los enemigos sin rostro seguiran dando de que hablar en los siguientes capitulos posteriores como los ángeles caídos. Me alegro que te encantará el encuentro nocturno entre ellos te confieso que esa fue la parte más dificil de escribir para mí recuerdo haberla escrito como unas cinco veces para quedar sastifecha con el resultado, siempre se me venían ideas pero desués lo iba descartando, sip Patch pensaba que Saori era tan ingenua pero la realidad es que no lo es tanto como el pensaba. Yay me aegro que te agrade las mezclas estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo voy a tratar de documentarme más. De Dabria tendrás mas noticias en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno lo de Patch salvando a Saori es solo una visión que tuvo Dabria pero si se llegase el caso que el salve su vida obtendrá de regreso sus alas se transformara en su ángel custodio quizás tenga que compartir funciones con Sísifo quien es el verdadero guardían de la diosa Atenea. Aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo disfruta.**

 **Sin más que decir pasemos al capitulo.**

 **Capitulo N°10**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace)**

 **College Football Hall of Fame, 250 Marietta St NW, Atlanta, GA 30313-1602.**

La tarde se hizo vívida mente sombría, el ambiente se sentía incómodo con un aire de temor. La gente de la ciudad de Atlanta vivía con el temor constante en sus corazones de que otro ataque provocado por los enemigos sin rostro los tomara por sorpresa como ocurrió hoy en la mañana.

A pesar del toque de queda que coloco el gobierno para proteger a la población de otro ataque sorpresivo por parte de esta organización de los sin rostro era algo completamente imposible obligar a todo habitante la cuidad Atlanta mantenerse en sus casas después de las cinco de la tarde cuando todos salían de sus trabajos se dirigieran a sus hogares a encerrarse allí hasta nuevo aviso por parte del departamento de seguridad nacional, lo cual no fue algo muy recomendarle por parte del patriarca del santuario Shaka que le planteó que a pesar de las ofensivas de los mismos la vida sigue todos debían continuar con sus vidas con la normalidad.

Los ojos de Elly vagaron por su regazo, y de allí se dirigieron a sus piernas hasta reposar sobre sus zapatillas Adidas. Se ajustó su jumper de vaqueros como su camisa blanca con rayas azules que cubrían toda la camisa, se tiró todo su cabello castaño recién teñido hacia atrás. Se dedicó a jugar un poco con su lunar que se hallaba por arriba de sus labios. Sus ojos cafés buscaron incesantemente al amo y señor del tiempo. Cronos entre la multitud que caminaban al frente del museo de muchos otros lugares más.

La joven soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración estaba segura de que él recibió su mensaje de texto; pero la cuestión aquí era. Si el realmente deseaba reunirse con ella o no para escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decirle aun si esto se trataba de Patch y Saori todo relacionado con el mundo en el que susodicho pertenecía el ex arcángel, la verdad en cierto modo no lo culpaba para nada es que desde su primer encuentro con Jev su vida tomó un giro de 180 grados no el sentido positivo. Más bien fue un pesar en la vida de todos ellos.

Bajo la cabeza, era evidente que perdía su tiempo en esperarlo aquí.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar entre todo el bulto de personas en dirección a su coche para manejar al Six Georgia Park a la cabaña que era propiedad del único ángel caído que le gustaba vivir lejos de los demás para mantener su privacidad en el anonimato fuera de los curiosos, y de seguro donde le estaría esperando Aioria totalmente furioso al tener que cuidar a Saori. La reencarnación actual de la diosa Atenea.

 **Morgan Falls Billiards, 7875 Roswell RdSte C Atlanta, GA 30350.**

— ¿La chiquita está descansando en tu casa? —su voz era ronca, rica e irlandesa. Rixon. Que se agachó para recoger uno de los tacos que se le había caído mientras jugaba con Aioria, otros dos ángeles caídos que se hallaban a cada lado de ellos más concentrados en el juego, que en la conversación de los ex arcángeles—. Definitivamente... ha enloquecido me cuesta creer que la haya sacado de las calles, sin ningún de sus perros guardianes vigilándola. ¿Estás seguro que es la misma Saori Depranon Kido?

—La misma imbécil... —se quejó Aioria colocando, su palo en posición para realizar un tiro—. ¿Quién más podría ser? Si es ella créeme no es una sensación nada agradable tener a esa nena durmiendo en mi cama pero de todas formas el no iba a escuchar mis quejas o algún consejo rapido para ver si reacciona de una vez por todas. El dejo allí se fue con la excusa que según él debía comprarle comida, algo de ropa porque la suya estaba hecha un desastre.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado? —Dijo Rixon—. Algo me dice que tiene que ver con le sacrifico, aunque todavía me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué habrá desistido de la búsqueda de la descendiente perdida de Chauncey? Cuando estuvo a muy poco de encontrarla solo le faltaba corroborar la dirección de la muchacha. No por nada se la paso día y noche investigando, el paradero de esa mujer, para luego desistir.

Aioria se encogió de hombros ante el recordatorio de la ardua búsqueda de la descendiente pérdida de Chauncey. Lo que le hizo recordar el día que una de las últimas visita que le realizo a uno de los ángeles de la rama de los serafines que le suministra la información a los hechiceros enoquianos de todas partes del mundo para que mantuvieran actualizados las bibliotecas de cualquier pergamino que tuviese que ver con la historia de los ángeles y sus aportes a la humanidad como al mundo mismo hace millones de años antes de cristo.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que una vez más volvieran a llamar a su amigo para darle una nueva información que le podría interesar bastante al ex arcángel.

La verdad esa resulto bastante gratificante puesto requerida menos tiempo de búsqueda. Claro, que se encontraron nuevos papiros que hablaban en idioma griego antiguo que ya no se usaba actualmente pero igual eran entendedles para los hechiceros. En ese texto explicaban las conversiones de ángeles a seres humanos con la sangre de un dios griego no uno cualquiera sino a la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea que poseía propiedades no solo curativas, que podía evolucionar cloths, poder permitir mantener a una persona se mantenga cuerda cuando esta a un paso al borde de la locura, reparar armaduras y entre otros beneficios que recibían los caballeros que servían a dicha princesa. Entre otras cosas que no eran necesarios mencionarlas, y también el sacrificio no debía ser intencional sino que éll podría sacrificarla en cualquier momento en que bajaran la guardia por eso Patch desistió de la búsqueda de la descendiente para concentrarse unicamente en buscar a dicha princesa griega.

—Bah, me gustaría que consiguiéramos una cámara para poder grabar el momento en que el la asesine. Así podre ver su sangre una y otra vez sin aburrirme—se burló Rixon sonriendo como un niño travieso, su alegría contagió a Aioria que también no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la brillante pero estúpida idea de su amigo—... Si te oyera Patch estoy completamente seguro de que se enfurecería terminaría golpeándote hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Cuando Rixon estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para gritarle alguna grosería a Aioria como era de costumbre su teléfono celular vibro en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, obligo al pelinegro azulado a lanzar un par maldiciones ante el susto que le dio el sonido de aviso de una llamada entrante, no lo quedo de otra que contestar porque sabía perfectamente quien era la persona que estaba interrumpiéndolo, saco su Samsung S y contestó con un tono bastante cortante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —alegó de mala gana, de pronto su tono de voz cambió al escuchar un tono femenino —Eh, claro, como no Verónica sería una excelente idea una salida entre todos mañana por la noche, eso incluye a Elly. ¿Oh, vas a llevar a dos de tus amigas? Eso me gusta, espero que tengas una rubia hermosa a parte de tí ¿Qué me puedas presentar? Pues perfecto mañana en la noche en el restaurante mexicano pues.

— ¿Hay fiesta? Porque si es así la espero con ansias.

Él le hizo un movimiento con la mano afirmando que si sería así, pero de pronto él abrió los ojos como dos platos ante una nueva declaración que le afirmo la mujer al otro lado de la linea vaya que eso si era novedad, la verdad si era honesto consigo mismo no se imaginaba a su amigo en esa faceta. La imagen que procesaba su cerebro no era para nada agradable para no decir que rídicula, al contrario le causaba gracia solo pudo emitir.

—Espera retrocede un segundo, ¿Patch te llamo para preguntarte la talla de ropa de Saori?, no me estás mintiendo oh sí. Entonces no mientes no lo que faltaba por si acaso te pregunto por sus gustos...válgame de casualidad ¿También te pregunto por la talla de sostén? Porque si no lo hizo desaprovecho su oportunidad ah ok entiendo si te la pregunto pero no quisiste responder por respeto a la feminidad de tu amiga se entiende pero igual no seas así comparte de seguro hubiera sido una información bastante gratificante y si estoy sorprendido de que el se tomara la molestia de comprarle ropa a la niña con la excusa que la suya queda hecha jirones.

Aioria tocia un poco a su amigo para recordarlos que se hallaban en un lugar público rodeado de humanos por lo que en cualquier momento al se le podría cometer la indiscreción que tendría que ser desmentida o en el peor de los casos se le podría salir que ninguno de ellos eran personas normales sino ángeles caídos y que, Verónica era una ex espectro de Hades con más de doscientos años caminado por la tierra. Por lo que se vio obligado a introducirse en la mente de las personas que ocupaban la mesa de billar, y parte de la habitación un truco invisibilidad acompañado de otro que alteraba el sonido. Sip. Eso serviría para que la gente no escuchara más a su amigo hablar.

El mantuvo la mirada fija le habló a través de los pensamientos a Rixon, haciéndole un pequeño recordatorio al pelinegro que consideraba necesario que el le contará esto a su amiga.

 **"Deberías de decirle que Patch dejó a Saori que ahora mismo ella está durmiendo en mi habitación".**

 **"No creo que ella quiera saber eso, así que es mejor reservarlo para nosotros".**

 **"Pues no veo nada de malo que Verónica este enterada la realidad es que ellas son muy buenas amigas de todas formas se va a enterar cuando Saori le vaya con el chisme después viejo hemos caminado por 445 años por la tierra conocemos perfectamente el genero femenino ellas se cuentan todo hasta el color de su camisa. Así que cuéntale eso también para que se quede igual de pasmada como lo estás tu con respecto a todas las atenciones que le esta dando Patch a esa muchacha".**

 **"Cierra la boca gato torpe sigue manteniendo el truco de invisibilidad y alteración de sonido hasta que yo te lo ordene ¿Sí?".**

 **"Sigue así, que no pienso hacer ni mierda te voy a dejar que grites todo lo que quieras o mejor aun quebrar todos los dientes enfrente de todo el mundo".**

— ¿Y quieres que yo le diga a Patch que le gusta la comida japonesa? Bien se lo diré, pero me debes una estoy esperando que me presentes, a esa rubia sensual... oh, te lo agradezco me doy por bien servido de ser así bueno nos vemos mañana. —y colgó, el castaño aprovechó para quitar el truco obligando a todo a regresar, a la normalidad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Veró?

—Que Patch la llamó no solo para preguntarle la talla, sus preferencias en moda sino también para preguntar por sus gustos culinarios. Para tu información, el planea dejar a la niña durmiendo en tu casa esta noche porque ya comenzó a la alerta roja de que no van a permitir que la gente este afuera de sus casas después de las 9:00 de la noche no la puede llevar de regreso a su cómoda mansión.

— ¡Qué! —se enfureció Aioria haciendo un sonido ronco de su garganta muy parecido al rugido de un león ante la declaración—. No quiero tener a esa mocosa haciéndome preguntas sobre todo mucho menos jodiéndome la paciencia a cada momento con sus berrinches de niña malcriada, así que dile a Patch que se la lleva a su estudio. De seguro ella la pasara mejor allí que conmigo.

Él se burló por las quejas de su amigo solo logro decirle: Pues tarde ya Patch me acaba de escribir pidiéndome que te recordara que la niña se va a quedar durmiendo en tu casa, que no intentes quejarte porque si lo haces él se va a encargar de encontrar tu pluma donde quiera que la tengas escondida, jura que la va a usar para encadenarte en el infierno.

Aioria volvió a rugir con fuerza dándose cuenta, que no valía la pena quejarse.

—Dale mi advertencia a Patch que no pienso tolerar los interrogatorios de ella o que se ponga a llorar porque esta lejos de casa o que nos tiene miedo a los dos que si ella necesita consuelo yo mismo la voy a llevar a su estudio para que se quede allí—aclaró Aioria, recordando a ver visto a Saori llorar una vez—. Dios será una larga noche con esa muchachita durmiendo en mi casa o en el peor de los casos queriendo saber todo sobre Patch.

 **Fox Theatre, 660 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA 30308, EE. UU.**

— ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo Shun?! —grito Seiya totalmente sorprendido ante la delcaración de su amigo el santo de andromeda le había dicho—. El patriarca jamás pudo haber emitido esa orden de permitir que esta noche Saori se quede en el Six Georgia Park ante la merced de ese caído, aunque todavía me cuesta creer que por debajo de ese parque exista una cuidad subterranea.

—Pues lo es debajo del parque de diversos Six Flav Georgia se esconden una cuidad de túneles donde los ángeles caídos tienen sus hogares—explicó Shun evidentemente preocupado, por la estabilidad emocional de su amigo—. Por lo tanto, también del alcalde de la cuidad por lo que te voy a pedir Seiya es que, por favor, no desobedezcas lo que menos querrás en estos momentos, es enfrentarte a la furia del señor Shaka que de por si esta volátil por la situación que está pasando la cuidad, con las frívolas ordenes del señor Cronos y por las constantes quejas de Tomoe no querrás enfrentarte a su furia por lo menos ve a tu casa descansa un poco, cuando sean las 5:00 de la mañana la orden se levantara podrás ir a rescatarla como lo pactaron Shura y tú, por Afrodita no cometas una locura o me veré obligado a dejarte fuera de combate.

En su lugar la respuesta de Seiya, fue golpear con fuerza un muro de ladrillos que quedaba a una cuadra del teatro Fox pulverizándola en su totalidad con su cosmos, lo que captó la atención de varias personas que pasaban por allí que se quedaron pasmados al ver despliegue de fuerza que poseía el castaño. Qué se vio obligado a crear un truco de ilusión para hacer ver que la construcción cayó por si sola. Al ver que el le daba tan duro a la pared con un solo golpe termino destruyéndola. Ya Shun estaba sintiendo su tensión no dudaba que en el estado en el que se encontraba no dudaba que cometiera cualquier estupidez.

—No me pidas eso Shun porque sabes perfectamente que no lo voy a cumplir, no me pienso ir a mi casa sentarme en mi cama cruzados de brazos mientras mi diosa esta en peligro con un ángel caído oscuro no me retracto un demonio de la peor calaña pretende sacrificar a nuestra princesa por un cuerpo humano, sabes que le estamos dando la oportunidad de hacerlo—le grito Seiya a Shun, hizo una pausa para tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire—. Lo lamento si soy un irrespetuoso que no sabe seguir ordenes pero sabes la seguridad de Saori me importa mucho más que a todos ustedes, que dicen quererla ella es lo más importante en esta vida no voy a permitir que su frágil corazón caiga manos de ese aparecido.

—Por dios tú piensas ¿Qué no nos interesa Saori? —comenzó Shun empezando a molestarse por la actitud tan irracional de su amigo—. Pues estas equivocado es todo lo contrario nos interesa pero no podemos estar actuando impulsiva mente como lo estás haciendo ahora, acuérdate que hay otros problemas más de los cuáles también debemos enfocar nuestra atención. Encontrar el paradero de Chauncey el vasallo Nefilim de Patch que quiere matarla a ella, vigilar a Youma y Lucifer que no intenten nada en contra de la señorita Saori y de la humanidad misma, los enemigos sin rostro que provocaron esta catástrofe que ahora afecta la cuidad por favor mantén tu cabeza serena y enfocada en sola cosa. Seguir órdenes.

Las palabras de Shun surtieron efecto en Seiya, logrando satisfactoriamente calmarlo al menos un poco, eso obligo al santo de Pegaso soltar un fuerte suspiro de frustración. Debía reconocer que era cierto todo lo que su amigo castaño le había dicho por unos instantes su amor por Saori le había nublado el juicio se olvido de lo más importante a parte de la seguridad de su princesa, era de las personas que vivían en esta cuidad que aún se encontraban hallando en peligro. No se sabía con exactitud en ¿Qué momento los enemigos sin rostro volverían atacar? Por lo que deberían de tener los ojos bien alerta.

Por unos instantes estaba siendo muy egoísta solo se estaba preocupando, por las aquejaciones de su corazón en vez de su deber como santo pero igual no quería evitar sentir preocupación, rabia, algo de celos acompañado de una profundo temor de que Patch consiguiera captar la atención por completo de Saori como de sus sentimientos ayudándole a olvidar a Milo para siempre.

—Tienes razón perdóname Shun no estaba pensado te pido una disculpa... —y Seiya se sentó en el suelo colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, desvió su mirada al cielo ya oscuro repletó de estrellas—. ¿Porqué los arcángeles no deshicieron de el cuando pudieron? Nos hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas de tener que lidiar con ese tipo.

—No lo sé es mejor no cuestionar su autoridad, pero te pidió que no hagas nada arriesgado... —interrumpió Shun—. Es hora de irnos a casa bueno en mi caso al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, pero la prioridad es tener los teléfonos encendidos hasta que nos mande la orden de intervenir en el Six Georgia Park para rescatar a Saori de las manos de Patch, de paso vigilar la cuidad por que nos toca el turno de las 6:00 de la mañana patrullar.

—Entiendo—agregó Seiya—. Te prometo que no intentaré hacer nada tonto no por ahora, porque siento el cosmos de Saori muy relajado hasta más descansado que desde hace días que la notaba decaída.

—Yo también lo siento...pero debemos estar alerta— cuando menos lo espero Shun recibió un mensaje en su iphone el lo saco de su abrigo lo reviso, y asintió le dijo a Seiya—. Seiya el señor Sísifo me acaba de mandar a decir que nos quiere ver a primeras horas de la mañana en el Centenial Park para hablar sobre el rescate de la señorita Saori y las patrullas para asegurarse que la cuidad para asegurarse que no hay peligro.

 **Mansión Depranon, Zona del gimnasio.**

Aioros no dejaba de golpear sumamente concentrado. No eso no era nada sino más bien furioso un saco de boxeo.

En ese momento, no dejaba de pensar él como había sido tan descuidado al permitir que Patch lograra secuestrar a Saori en un estado muy vulnerable como lo estaba ella ahora. Con su delicado estado de salud. En el peor de los casos casi se arremete contra Galan por haberle facilitado las cosas al caído ante su descuido o más bien su distracción con un extraño coche que estaciono enfrente del local donde su hermana se hallaba dentro conversando con Patch acerca de la irrupción del ángel en su casa...pero de no ser por Shura y Heracles que lo sostuvieron en ambos lados de sus hombros el lo hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos.

No solo eso, Dabria también tuvo que intervenir colocando sus alas en posición de ataque ante la mínima señal de amenaza, ese fue el único momento en que ella realmente se descuido mostró su verdadera identidad porque él tuvo la oportunidad de admirar sus hermosas alas de un aspecto muy delicado de un color blanco casi lechoso. Tras eso, él pudo saber que ella era un ángel de la muerte a aquella rubia se le olvido que a diferencia de los humanos y los nefilims los semidioses como los mismo dioses si tenía la capacidad de ver las alas de un ángel.

Le azotó el último golpe a la bolsa con toda la fuerza que él poseía en sus manos, abriéndole un hueco con su puño derecho y grito— ¡Maldición! Fracase en proteger a Saori de ese bastardo malnacido que lo único que hace es manipularla a su antojo y así evitar que cometa el sacrificio con ella.

Saco la mano de la bolsa dejándola un enorme hueco a dicho objeto, con eso muy poca estabilidad ya que la arena que cargaba por dentro de la pieza comenzó a caer en grandes cantidades hasta quedar completamente vacía unos segundos después el la bolsa colapsara terminará cayéndose al suelo. Él apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos adquirieron un tono casi blanquecino de la presión que las estaba obligando a ejercer y su pecho no dejaba de subir de forma e bajar de forma acelerada en un reparo de ira como si estuviera conteniendo a todo pulso un grito ahogado que deseaba salir desde el fondo de su alma. No era un grito de odio dirigido a una sola persona en particular, no se corregía en un ser inmortal en particular que llego desde hace mucho tiempo a sus vidas para complicar todo. Patch no solo él sino también a el mismo, por ocultarle cosas a su familia. Lo odiaba por intentar seducir a su hermana para obtener un cuerpo humano sin importarle que ella fuera una diosa, por descaradamente vivir todavía en la memoria de Dabria no importarle para nada lo que ella sentía lo que más le fastidiaba es que no captara la fría indiferencia que poseía ese desgraciado con ella. Lo último era más acertado odio así mismo por ser un traidor.

De pronto sintió la horrible necesidad de romper algo, bajo su mirada a su camisa. Ni corto ni pereza el rasgo.

Se quito la camiseta de manga corta de un manotazo dejando su pecho al descubierto tirando la prenda de color rojo al suelo hecha jirones. Su piel morena quedo al descubierto, por cada flexión que hacía con los brazos cada musculo marcado como roca de su cuerpo se marco sin contar las venas azules de él. Ni con ese acto consiguió algo de paz, pero de pronto fue interrumpido por una delicada garganta aclarándose lo que captó la atención de Aioros que inmediatamente se volteo para enfocar sus ojos azules con los de Dabria que lo miraba con una ceja rubia arqueada.

— ¿Vengo en mal momento? —se quejo Dabria que vestía una bata de seda azul marino, pero por dentro llevaba puesto un baby doll del mismo color con encaje en la zona del busto, se hallaba completamente descalza—...podrías no asustar a las personas de la que viven en esta mansión con tus reparos de ira, así que te sugiero que si quieres gritar que por favor lo hagas afuera porque no me dejas dormir para nada.

—Lo lamento Akribos no era mi intención gritar de esa forma ni mucho menos asustarte de esa forma por lo que, te prometo que la próxima lo haré afuera para no perjudicar a nadie...de por si estamos preocupados por que mi hermana aún sigue sin aparecer en el peor de los casos a una alerta la cuidad, que me impide salir a buscarla.

—Comprendo tu preocupación por tu hermana menor es evidentemente que todos nos preocupamos por ella—mintió Dabria acomodándose el camisón—. Otra cosa déjeme decirme Akribos que no soy nada tuyo **חצוף** , te agradeceré que le bajes a tus intentos de seducirme y de paso el tono de voz porque deseo descansar mañana me toca una dura tarea de atender todas las juntas de la señorita en lo que aparece.

El castaño no dijo nada por lo que el ángel asumió que él comprendió sus palabras a la perfección que todo quedo aclarado así que no tenía nada más que hacer en esta habitación por lo que se volteo para retirarse comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando de pronto Aioros en un tono lleno de total cinismo que enmascaraba sus celos, aquellos explosivos celos que sentía por Patch por estar alrededor de dos mujeres que el realmente quería a su inocente hermana menor y la mujer que le interesaba poco a poco comenzaba sentir sentimientos por ella, sus palabras consiguieron impactar a Dabria.

—Claro para soñar con Patch o buscar la forma de alejarlo de mi hermana, no perdón Jev tu ex novio...con ese bastardo que lo único que ha hecho contigo es sufrir hasta el punto que tengas que ir a mendigarle algo de su atención lo único que consigues es humillaciones por parte de el—agregó con arrogancia e cinismo, lo que provoco que Dabria parara en seco, se virará para mirarlo a los ojos de lo impresionada que estaba al saber que Aioros sabía perfectamente que Patch fue alguna vez su novio antes de ser desterrado del cielo—. Nena sé todo sobre ti, hasta el detalle más intimo lo he desempolvado que he logrado aprender mucho acerca de tu personalidad; me cuesta creer que una mujer tan bella y espectacular que eres. Con solo entrar a una habitación repleta hombres cuando de distintos tipos de carácter como gustos se matarían por tener un minuto de atención tuya, tú prefieres desperdiciar lo bonito que tienes con un hombre que simplemente no lo vale...prefieres irte detrás de Patch jamás te ha querido sinceramente solo te maltrata, te utiliza en más de una ocasión para su antojo, te seduce y tú siempre terminas cayendo...por favor Dabria ten un poco de dignidad eres un encanto yo lo sé cuando no estás a la defensiva demuestras la agradable mujer que eres entiende que el no te ama...jamás lo hará por Zeus me repugna tener que decir eso pero...me veré obligado hacerlo...quizás eso te ayudara a recobrar los sentidos. Saori es una mujer muy bella como tú...lo ha engatusado hasta tal grado que el no ha podido realizar el sacrificio...me agradaría que el se enamorara de ella, porque así me da la oportunidad de conquistarte quitarte toda esa amargura que traes en el alma.

En ese instante, el semblante de Dabria paso de estar sorprendida a una hecho furia su cabello inmediatamente adquirió un color rubio casi blanquecino como sus ojos se convirtieron en dos llamas pequeñas, apretó los puños con fuerza provocando que sus nudillos se volvieron poco a poco adquirieran un tono más blanco de lo normal, formó un circulo de fuego.

—Nunca voy a permitir que nazca una relación entre ellos porque de ser así, Jev tendrás más oportunidad de quedarse en la tierra. O es ¿Qué acaso estas de acuerdo que él corteje a tu hermana, cuando en realidad pretende matarla? —escupió Dabria con ironía.

En lugar de enojarse Aioros suavizo su mirada casi como si le tuviera algo lastima al ángel por su ignorancia o por aferrarse a la esperanza de que Patch volvería a su lado cuando en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta, lo que provoco que la rubia trazara una linea de fuego. Impidiéndole así el paso al castaño como si estuviera dándole una advertencia de que si intentaba cualquier paso en falso ella se encargaría de calcinarlo cosa que al semidiós le causo gracia, incluso encendió su cosmos para desvanecer la linea de fuego que había formado la rubia hace unos minutos atrás desvaneciéndolo en su totalidad. Se pregunto así misma, ¿Cómo es que fue capaz de hacer eso? El simplemente desvaneció su cosmos le sonrío con gentileza.

Hasta tal grado que comenzó a retroceder dos pasos, se le había olvidado que Aioros tampoco era tan humano. Si no un semidiós que poseía el conocimiento del cosmos por lo tanto no le era ningún problema utilizarlo para apaciguar sus poderes primarios de los mismos ángeles cristianos.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres que realmente suceda pero no te puedes engañar más. —aseguró el con una voz calmada pero suave—. No estoy diciendo que me agrade la idea de saber que un bastardo canalla como el este rodeando a mi hermana menor pero sé que Saori se sabrá manejar perfectamente con el no la subestimes Dabria Saori es mucho más que eso, ella no están débil como tú piensas al contrario a pesar de su fragilidad es alguien con un corazón muy fuerte incluso más que el de nosotros dos juntos, por lo tanto sabrá poner a Patch en su lugar lo que no puedo decir yo lo mismo de ti. Sin embargo quisiera preguntarte algo espero que me respondas con sinceridad de paso quiero hacerte una propuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas proponerme? —dijo ella con fríaldad y desconfianza.

—En simple necesito que me digas todo relacionado con la hechicería diabólica, de paso todo relacionado con la raza nefilim—comenzó Aioros, y Dabria se mostró sorprendida por su petición—. Quiero que empecemos en un lugar que le he pedido a un amigo que se infiltrara ahí nos administrara toda clase de información con respecto a esa sociedad pero no es suficiente sé que Chauncey esta en ella que hace más de varios años la formo junto con un cercano amigo, por lo tanto necesito de tu ayuda de paso quisiera saber si puedes ver mi futuro a través del don del profetismo con el que los ángeles de la muerte son tan famosos. De paso quiero que me acompañes esto no es una propuesta indecente sino algo más laboral, nos beneficia a los dos. Porque el ataque que ocurrió hoy por parte de los enemigos sin rostro ellos son sumamente poderosos pero son dependientes en cuanto el factor económico por lo tanto pende de los negocios que poseen en mayor parte en Japón con los círculos subterráneos en dicho país pero eso es allá en Asia, por lo tanto estoy seguro de que ese nefil les esta brindando apoyo financiero para financiar sus operaciones. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Comó también cierto asunto con Patch sería mucho más fácil que me dijeras, ¿Donde vive ese tipo? Para ir a buscar mi hermana de paso ajustar ciertas cuentas con el así que más vale que cooperes te conviene.

No le extrañaba para nada todo lo que el decía al contrario eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, por lo que se limito asentir.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo ni creas que porque me lo estas pidiendo de buena forma voy ayudarte sé a donde quieres llevar esto pero mi respuesta es no te voy a decir donde vive Patch eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo yo jamás te diré su dirección por más que la niña esa este allí, puedo ver tu futuro eso es todo. Y ayudarte con lo que me pediste pero ni creas que me vas a manipular para intentar sonsacarme la dirección de el averigualo por ti mismo.

—Te conviene hacerlo... —sin embargo en respuesta ella simplememte le dió la espalda un gesto que no le agrado en lo absoluto Aioros, que en un cerrar de ojos corrió hasta su encuentro la tomo agilmente del brazo derecho obligo a la rubia voltearse, quedando cara a cara los dos.

Finalmente Aioros se pudo cumplir ese capricho que el tanto anhelaba desde algún tiempo desde que la conoció en su oficina en el edificio de negocios de la familia sintió una fuerte descarga al tocar su mano la primera vez que se las estrecharon algo dentro suyo agito. Era tal que su corazón se aceleró al instante no supo descifrarlo hasta ahora cuando se perdió en las profundidades de esos frívolos ojos azules intenso que lo miraba con furia.

Repentinamente se mordió el labio inferior causándose una herida lo suficientemente profunda para permitir que la sangre fluyera a través de su boca que el mismo se hizo con un solo propósito y ese gesto sorprendió un poco a Dabria hasta tal grado que pregunto así misma, ¿Porque él hizo eso? Sin embargo nadie le diría a Dabria no estaba dispuesta para lo que a continuación estaba por ocurrir cuando Aioros le clavó sus labios ensangrentados sobre los suyos, también coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella la empujo suavemente más en contra de si.

Nadie la preparó la oleada de sensaciones que fueron golpeadas en ese momento. El poder disfrutar de esas emociones sensoriales que sentía en su boca algo que pensó que jamás gozaría desde su creación hace millones de años. Espera un momento... ¿Ella podía sentir el suave pero rustico tacto de los labios de Aioros sobre el suyos? No lo eso pudo palpar la sangre de el con su lengua ¿Qué era lo que demonios le estaba sucediendo? No podía relajarse todavía no necesitaba zafarse de el a pesar de que una parte de su cuerpo le estremecía las huella que dejaba las caricias de él pero por otro lado deseaba experimentar aquello con Patch con él es quien añoraba en lo más profundo de su alma besarse así, de pronto sintió la voz de Aioros en su cabeza.

 **"Saori no es la única privilegiada que puede hacer que un ángel sienta sensaciones sensoriales también sus los tres hijos mayores de Zeus con distintas madres humanas tenemos esa misma facultad. Tanto Heracles, Helena y yo podemos hacer lo mismo puesto somos semidioses nuestra sangre debería ser venenosa al ser mordidos gracias a que nuestro padre nos dio de beber la ambrosía la bebida de los dioses al momento de nuestro nacimiento, por lo que asumimos nuestra condición de dioses menores. Por lo tanto, somos humanos, pero también somos seres dioses, nuestra sangre es divina claro... sin embargo, nuestros cosmos no son tan inmensos y todopoderosos como ellos, al igual que el Icor como la de los verdaderos dioses griegos pero igual es benefactora. Por eso quería que sintieras mi beso, por eso me mordí el labio te ofrecí mi sangre".**

 **"Piensas que con eso me vas a convencer, pues te equivocas al contrario lo que me haces es sentir es que quiera quemarte vivo. Si bien es cierto que nosotros los ángeles y ángeles caídos no pueden sentir el tacto eso no significa que me sienta eternamente agradecida porque hiciera eso por mí, así que suéltame de una vez para siempre."**

Con todas sus fuerzas separo de el se limpio la sangre de sus labios con rudeza con la palma de su mano de pronto por lo tanto el efecto del tacto pero el hechizo desapareció otra vez su cuerpo no volvió a sentir el sentido del tacto sino que lo experimentaba a nivel más emocional, se acomodo bien su bata tratando de simular indiferencia pero la realidad era que en el fondo se hallaba completamente nerviosa por no decir perturbada por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Aioros, por lo tanto ni corto y perezoso se fue corriendo en dirección dejando a un melancólico Aioros mirándola con desprecio pero mezclado con dolor cerro los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

 **Six Georgia Flav, Túneles Secretos.**

— ¡Hey Patch espera! —le grito uno de los ángeles caídos, que habitaba los túneles. —Oye es enserio detente tengo algo que decirte.

Patch se paró en seco cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Adael y más al saber que tenía algo que decirle. Cuya apariencia era de la de un hombre que no pasaba de los veintiséis años de edad de pelo castaño oscuro muy largo que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Sus pómulos bien definidos haciendo que su fuerte mandíbula y amplios labios expresivos, sus facciones finas y perfectamente simétricas como unos amplios labios expresivos. Alto y bien construido como un boxeador de peso pesado, de unos antebrazos poderosos y manos grandes. De ojos azules, vestía con trajes de obrero de construcción con una camiseta que cubría sus cicatrices invertidas.

El en pasado era un ex ángel vengador de la rama de los tronos que fue desterrado del cielo por haber cometido un asesinato a sangre fría en contra de un hombre humano, que intentaba quitarle a su chica hace más de quinientos cuarenta años atrás. Lo sabía porque el se encargó personalmente de arrancarle las alas lanzar lo fuera del cielo eran los tiempos cuando él era el arcángel todopoderoso, pero afortunadamente no le guarda rencor al contrario, no era secreto que aún después de haber perdido sus alas seguía siendo altamente respetado dentro de la comunidad de los caídos no era de extrañar que todos los años durante el mes del Jeshvan era quien los comandara. Incluso mucho más cuando era el patriarca en el cielo. El se giró sobre sus talones para poder ver cara a cara al caído que se acercaba con una sonrisa picara en las comisuras de sus labios una que no fue del agrado de Patch, que arqueo una ceja, con escepticismo preguntándose el motivo de esa mueca tan morbosa.

—Vaya Patch no sabía que ahora jugabas al otro bando... —pregunto el mirando la bolsas de H&M que llevaba en la mano derecha, en la otra cargaba una bolsa de un restaurante japonés que era el favorito de Saori. Eso le hizo comprender a Adael la situación—... a menos que esa comida sea para la chica vi hace unos minutos caminando desorientada por todo el parque, si es para ella déjame decirte que se veía bastante asustada cuando me le acerque pero se relajo cuando me pregunto por ti, yo le dije que estabas cerca de aquí.

— ¿Saori? —dijo Patch con calma, la descripción encajaba perfectamente con ella. Quiere decir que ya se despertó lo estaba buscando por todo las enormes instalaciones del parque.

— ¿Saori? —repitió el—. Así que la muchacha desorientada se llama Saori si esa misma, vaya no sabía que fuera china. Bueno no soy experto en las distintas etnias en que se dividen los mortales, pero estoy seguro de que esa niña no parecía en nada a una de esas mujeres asiáticas al contrario era muy bella para ser una, parecía más como tú y yo. Occidental.

—Ella no es China Adael, es griega-japonesa pero su nombre esta en Japónes. ¿Donde fue que la viste?

El caído se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta que le hizo ante el paradero de aquella bellísima joven que caminaba por los alrededores desorientada después del despliegue de poder que tuvo la oportunidad de admirar en la calle esta tarde cuando salvo a centenares de personas de morir aplastados, de seguro que al recuperar la conciencia aun se encontraba algo adolorida debido a su accidente y de seguro venía acompañado con un interrogatorio de ¿Porqué él tuvo la impertinencia de traerla a ella hasta la cabaña de Aioria?

Simplemente le respondió—. Estoy sintiendo que ella esta cerca de la gaceta de mantenimiento donde conduce al pasadizo que lleva a los juegos de laberintos, será mejor que vayas antes que ella descubra este lugar nos veamos en la obligación de darle un pequeño susto...

—No se te ocurra tocarla Adael, ni tu ni ningún caído porque lo hacen, no me importara enviarlos al infierno sin importar lo que tenga que hacer —su voz era venenosa y demasiado atemorizarte, lo que consiguió que Adael se estremecería y simplemente dijera. —...hey tranquilo es toda tuya yo solo decía te juró que no le toco ningún delicado cabello a tu humana.

Una vez el caído se encogió de hombros le dio la espalda se retiró. Perdiéndose dentro de los interiores de los túneles que existían debajo del parque de atracciones como una fachada o una simulación que este lugar era tan normal como toda la cuidad metropolitana de Atlanta con el fin de proteger sus colonias del mundo de los mortales y separar su mundo del suyo.

Debido a la advertencia que le dio Adael con respecto a la presencia de ella dentro de los laberintos entrando sin ser invitada por lo que estaba cometiendo el peor de los pecados, uno el que pagaría con creces. Tendría que enseñarle a jugar acuerdo a las reglas de su mundo empezando por no meterse donde no debe saber esperarlo a fuera. Claro, como ella esta acostumbrada a las reglas de su mundo pensaba que así mismo funcionaba en el del pero estaba equivocada por lo que ya se encargaría de enseñarle norma por norma el como debía comportarse.

Maldita sea esta chiquilla no están tan oscuras sobre su mundo al contrario parecía saber más de lo que debería una diosa, todo por culpa de la difunta hechicera Calisto.

Él pudo sentir no muy lejos a Saori quién habría logrado entrar accidentalmente a los túneles a través de la gaceta de mantenimiento no era una cualquiera la que la princesa escogió al azar o tal vez en su ingenuidad no se percató a ¿Dónde es que iba realmente? No él sentía su cosmos muy seguro indicándole que si iba por esa dirección la llevaría a la puerta donde estaba su estudio. Maldición juró en voz baja. Prosiguió a seguir el rastro del cosmos noble y hermoso que iluminaba toda la cueva en busca de su paradero con desesperación, preocupación y temor. ¿Temor? Para que ella sentiría temor no era por ella pero daba igual necesitaba encontrarla antes que ella hallara su hogar se atreviera a profanar sus lechos porque de ser así esta vez disfrutaría mucho matándola para obtener su cuerpo humano.

Por su lado Saori caminaba con cierta dificultad pero con prisa a pesar de que todavía ante el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su tobillo izquierdo torcido cubierto completamente por la vendada de haber expuesto a tanto esfuerzo sobrehumano al que fue sometido su cuerpo, esta tarde al intentar salvar a los humanos de los desastres que estaban causando los enemigos sin rostro con el único fin de destruir la cuidad crear caos, confusión, desesperación y miedos a las personas de la gran cuidad.

De no ser por Patch que estaba cerca de ella a pesar de como ella lo había tratado en la taberna de Death Toll al ventilar una parte de su pasado oscuro que el se empeñaba a ocultarle a todos. Por el diario de su nana que revelaba toda clase de información sobre el pasado de Patch entre ellos que el Six Georgia ocultaba un secreto que muy poco conocían. Es que el parque de atracciones en si fue construido por los ángeles caídos hace siglos atrás con el único fin de esconder los laberintos de túneles donde los ángeles caídos poseían sus hogares lejos de la civilización humana.

Eso explicaría muchas cosas con respecto a la dirección de Patch.

Era el hecho que vivía en un estudio subterráneo. Le dio unas silenciosas gracias a su nana por haberle brindado información vital sobre Patch su pasado oscuro que poco a poco comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas de él, sabía a la perfección que el en más de una ocasión le había dejado en claro que el no era muy bueno ni mucho menos el mejor de los partidos para una princesa como ella, pero igual forma eso no era lo importante sino el hecho de que poco a poco lo estaba comprendiendo mejor.

No por nada cuando despertó en aquella cabaña sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho una que nunca antes ella había sentido no era precisamente por ella eso era extraño, deseaba encontrar a Patch es que por más que intentara serenarse no podía quitarse el deseo de sentirse segura por alguna razón por más que no quisiera reconocerlo el pelinegro le traía paz. Con el se sentía segura.

Si bien debía reconocer que sus santos cometieron un terrible error al dejarla completamente sola ante la merced del ángel caído pero no los culpaba necesitaban poner orden la cuidad, calmar el caos pero igual fue un error imperdonable haber dejado a Saori completamente sola.

En ese momento Saori sintió que alguien se le colocaba por delante de ella.

Patch se apareció de la nada obstruyéndose el paso, con su gesto le indico que estaba totalmente furioso al tener su presencia casi al frente de su casa. Se colocó enfrente de la castaña. Como adivinando sus intenciones le estaba dando a entender que no permitiría ir a donde ella pensaba que podía ir. Su estudio era un recinto sagrado que no cualquiera podía entrar ella definitivamente ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Saori lo miró perpleja hasta tal grado que contuvo un grito ahogado aunque logro contenerlo a pura fuerza se sintió muy intimidada ante esos penetrantes e oscuros ojos negros, como asustándola completamente que se vió obligada a retroceder pero como todo estaba tan oscuro la visión era muy poca, a pesar de que aún mantenía su cosmos encendido. Se hallaba cansada de mantener sus defensas en alto por que decidió apagar su energía volvió a retroceder dos pasos más termino tropezándose con una pequeña formación rocosa no identificaba cayéndose de lado apoyando todo su peso en su pie fracturado lo que provocó que ella empezar a quejarse de dolor. Se sujeto el pie, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimás por lo que tuvo parpadear varias veces para alejarlas pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera estás no se desvanecían obligo alzar su rostro se espantó al ver la sombría y mortífera que le dedicaba el ángel.

El se acercó a ella con una voz muy filosa le pregunto ¿Qué estaba haciendo cerca del pasillo que llevaba en dirección a su estudio? Sin embargo ella se negó a dar respuesta lo que enfureció mucho al pelinegro sus ojos se oscurecieron más ante la insolencia de ella al no querer responder su pregunta. Va a jugar hacerse la listilla, bien veamos quién de los dos gana Ángel. Aunque vió su rostro entristecido he atemorizado era como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta que con sus acciones lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo fastidiar hasta tal grado, que lo creía capaz de matarla por escarbar dentro de su mundo privado. Al verla en ese estado por alguna razón encogió algo en su interior lo que le fastidió porque sin darse cuenta se vió así mismo.

Agachándose hasta su altura, quedando su frente al mismo nivel que la de ella saco su rotulá derecha para usarlo como soporte para colocar el pie lastimado. De paso colocó las bolsas de ropa y comida a un costado suyo, y con sumo cuidado tomo el pie fracturado lo estiro un poco lo que provoco que la castaña situándolo encima del suyo le quito el zapato lo puso en el suelo le estiró el pie lo suficiente para tener su tobillo al descubierto. Él pudo sentir su miedo era casi palpable

Lo que causo que Saori gimiera de dolor hasta tal grado que grito— ¡Ow! ¡Ow! Me duele mucho.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto irritación, como haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no intentar sacrificarla aquí mismo teniéndola aquí ante su merced y totalmente indefensa—. No se supone que estés aquí ni mucho menos que sepas de la existencia de este lugar algo me dice que Calisto tuvo mucho que ver en eso no ¿No es cierto? Como eres una diosa debo advertirte que este lugar es sagrado si cualquier otro ángel caído te hubiera visto deambular por aquí no hubieran dudado ningún segundo en acabar con tu vida princesa Atenea —su tonó era muy letal mezclado con sarcasmo, uno que estremeció a Saori pero se dijo así misma que no se dejaría intimidar por él.

—Yo lo siento mucho lo ocurre es... —alego tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, para así evitar hacer enojar más a Patch—. Yo lo estaba buscando para saber si nada le había sucedido, si no salió lastimado gracias a los desastres que han provocado los enemigos sin rostro...pero al verlo me siento aliviada. No tiene ningún rasguño. Que no le sucedió nada, como también gracias de todo corazón por ayudarme en todo momento usted es como ángel custodio que siempre cuida de mí.

—No hay de que, pero debo reconocer que eres bastante torpe al exponerte de esa manera casi haces que los humanos se enteren de no eres humana—le recrimino Patch ese comentario no le agrado para nada a Saori que inflo los cachetes ante su comentario tan sarcástico, de igual forma el la ignoro no estaba de humor para sus berrinches como trataba de ignorar la extraña sensación de conmoción que golpea su pecho al saber que preocupo por el genuimanente por lo que a él pueda pasarle. Por unos momentos el sintió algo que le dicen esperanza. Deja la estupidez Jev, ella es tu cordero de sacrifico —...ya que estás aquí ¿Porque querías ir a mi estudio? ¿Cómo supiste en donde se encontraba? Lo leíste en el diario no es verdad. Más vale que respondas de una vez.

— Lo leí en el diario de mi nana, si quería saber ¿Donde vivía? ¿Tiene algo malo eso? Si le falte el respeto con mi insolencia le pido disculpas. Usted sabe a la perfección que lo mande a investigar para conocer acerca de su persona pero como no salió ninguna dirección decidí leer los escritos de mi nana allí salió no si lo hizo a propósito para que lo leyera, pero malas noticias ya sé donde vive. —agregó Saori sintiéndose intimidada pero a la vez enojada por la dura mirada que le dirigía el caído pero ocultaba algo de siniestra, solo logro musitar—. Tranquilícese señor Patch no todos somos enemigos, yo no pretendo hacerle daño al intentar buscar para darle las gracias. También quería corrobar si estaba allí, ya que usted me dejo tirada en esa cabaña a las afueras del parque de diversiones sin mí teléfono celular para llamar, ni tengo mis identificaciones por eso fui estaba segura de que las tenía usted. Así que le agradecería que fuera cortes de devolvérmelas le juró que jamás vuelvo a venir aquí, solo necesito eso para irme a mi casa. ¿A que juega? Le agradecería que me lo dijera porque me esta pareciendo bastante estresante de su parte.

—Siento defraudarte ángel pero no podrás regresar a tu mansión por esta noche, hay alerta roja por lo que colocaron un toque de queda no podrías volver a tu casa hasta mañana después de las 7:00 de la mañana. No estoy jugando a nada.

Eso si sorprendió a Saori que no se lo espero para nada el que le dijera que las autoridades nacionales hallan tomado la desición de colocar una alerta roja por toda la cuidad obligando a toda la población la cuidad Atlanta mantenerse dentro de sus hogares, como medida de protección lo comprendía perfectamente lo que ocurrió hoy fue como si un terremoto hubiera azotado a toda la cuidad llevándose consigo varios edificios, calles, locales y en el peor de los casos una alta taza de vidas humanas inocentes que no pudieron ser alertadas por el peligro. Para protegerlos de otro posible ataque por parte de los enemigos sin rostro eso quería decir que los daños que causaron eran muchos más grandes de lo que ella pudo imaginarse por lo que no le extrañaría para nada que ninguno de sus caballeros halla venido a su auxilio a pesar de que los llamo cósmicamente pero no podía estar furiosa con ninguno de sus santos.

La verdad estaba segura de que sus santos no le fallarían de alguna otra forma buscarían la forma, de evadir a las autoridades para venir hasta acá al Six con el único fin de rescatarla a ella porque los conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus santos, como su abuelo ella sabía perfectamente que el no demoraría en aparecerse en persona para sacarla de aquí a lo mejor alegarla de Patch. Lo único que si se preguntaba si los demás ángeles caídos que vivían en el parque de atracciones se sentirían intimidados con la presencia de los fieles sirvientes de un dios invadiendo sus tierras de seguro se opondrían. Pero como si se tratara de lectura de mentes Patch se le quedo mirando fijamente ¿Cómo si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando?, a parte de la pregunta que desea daba formularle el se adelanto a contestar.

—Tu abuelo sabe que estás aquí yo le dije que me haré cargo de ti no le agrado la idea desde un principio pero como no tiene otras opciones tuvo que ceder a las finales, por lo que mando la orden de que ningún de tus caballeros eso le incluye al patriarca del santuario de que no pueden salir hasta el amanecer. Porque de todas formas ellos no pueden entrar aquí eso son reglas que ellos deberían de conocer, es tierra sagrada para los caídos ni siquiera los arcángeles pueden entrar aquí eso incluyen a cualquier dios de distinto panteón.

— ¿Entonces porque me trajo aquí? Pero, si usted dice que ningún dios puede entrar a este territorio eso quiere decir que no soy bienvenida porque yo soy una diosa... Ya sé que no había otras opciones pero no se pudo haberme dejado en casa de mi amiga Vee es la más cercana. No olvídelo de todas formas ella hubiese pensado mal mejor déjalo así—y Saori se preocupó un poco por lo que le comentó Patch, pero igual ella sospechaba pero desafortunadamente no tenía otras opciones, entonces notó dos bolsas que se hallaban a lado de ella—. ¿Esas bolsas? ¿Son para mí?

—No. Son para Elly.

—Jajaja, muy gracioso esas ropas jamás le quedarían a Elly.

—Pues claro si tu eres bien bajita, una chiquita.

Eso no le pareció en lo absoluto a Saori gracioso puesto que ella conocía perfectamente a Elly ella no era la clase de mujer que le agradará la idea de que un hombre le compré ropa no con sin su autorización. Por lo que supuso que esa ropa como la bolsa con el logotipo de uno de los restaurantes japoneses más famosos la cuidad eran para ella, por lo que supuso que a lo mejor el pelinegro movió algunos de sus contactos para saber información de ella. Aprovecho para decirle lo siguiente—. La ropa la comida son para mí ya entendí su sarcasmo bueno podría ser tan amable de prestarme el baño de su estudio para cambiarme por favor...se lo agradecería mucho le prometo que yo misma me encargaré de borrar todo rastro en memoria, de su vivienda. Ya que como ve mi ropa está hecha un desastre.

—Tengo reglas de quien llevo a mi casa. —agregó el la idea era tentadora tenerla para el solo para así poder deshacerse de una vez por todas.

—Eso se ve pero en estos momentos es de extrema urgencia.

La respuesta fue un incomodo silencioso acompañado de que colocara gentilmente su tobillo vendado sobre el suelo con delicadeza, e incorporo con solemnidad mostrando su impotente y atemorizarte presencia miro al techo soltó un fuerte suspiro de fastidio, se volvió hincar hasta su nivel le indico con la mirada que tomará las bolsas entre sus manos. Aquello confundió un poco a Saori que parpadeó desconcertada pero de igual manera ella asintió tomo, bolsas entre sus manos colocándolas sobre su pecho como un escudo del cuál dependía para evitar que se le viera el color de su sostén color beige, ni corto perezoso el caído la tomo entre sus brazos levantándola en su totalidad. Lo que obligo a Saori a soltar un grito de la impresión que tenía al ver al caído cometer dicha acción no pudo evitar desviar sus tímidos e sorprendidos orbes azul zafiro con los penetrantes ojos negros de Patch este sintió que la niña no dejaba mirarlo mientras el se encargaba caminar en dirección a la salida de los túneles debía sacarla de aquí cuanto antes, no iba a permitir que esta chiquilla conociera su casa, no esta noche tenía un plan pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para ejecutarlo.

— ¿Esa es su respuesta? —se incomodó Saori.

—Si la respuesta es un no, te llevaré a la cabaña de Aioria—dijo Patch—. Yo me encargaré de vigilar los alrededores, tengo cosas por hacer lo único que te digo es que te quedes dentro de la cabaña. Despreocupate de Aioria él estará afuera toda la noche acabo de recibir un mensaje de el.

—La verdad me si se mantiene alejado del perímetro mientras... —y se cayó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo que provocó que Patch la mirará por encima de su cabeza, curvará una sonrisa pirata—...por favor finjamos que no dije nada, sé lo agradecería.

No hubo respuesta alguna lo que volvió a poner sumamente nerviosa, por no decir incómoda a Saori que empezó a temblar un poco al darse cuenta que Patch afirmaba más el agarre en su brazo derecho donde él sostenía sus piernas. Ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna por lo que la castaña asumió el pelinegro estaba sumamente furioso con ella por estar invadiendo sus territorios sin pedirle permiso a el lo cuál no lo culpaba para nada al contrario entendía su enojo no se justificaba para nada su comportamiento pero es que ella no pudo controlar un extraño deseo que surgía dentro de pecho era algo que por más que intentar ignorarlo le costaba hacerlo a las finales terminaba caminando en la misma dirección. Patch.

No era un ángel cualquiera sino uno oscuro que alguna vez fue un impotente arcángel en el cielo.

Por lo que vió era inútil intentar entablar una conversación con el ángel lo que muy probable que el se fastidiaría más dejaría salir a flote sus instintos asesinos que había estado ocultándole a ella en un intento, que viera su lado oscuro que no necesitaba conocer. Ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo porque de solo pensar el ver aquel hombre pudiera ser un asesino serial. Le hacía recordar un poco a Jack el destripador, no sería arduo plasmar la imagen de Patch en él. Oscuro, cabello ondulado de un color negro azabache. Lo más llamativo de su duro rostro sus penetrantes ojos negros. Una boca que acaba con cualquier pasado decente cuando este sonreía, no se negó simplemente se acurrucó sobre su pecho sobre su pectoral izquierdo al hacer ese acto logro acallar ese sentimiento de vacío que golpeo su corazón. Era algo que le disgustaba bastante pregunto así misma, ¿Cuando se sintió así? Ah sí antes de ayer en el momento que tuvo un sueño sobre Milo en el que se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla; no deseaba volver a revivir ese mal sueño. No quería tener la necesidad de volver a sentir lo mismo pero esta vez por el pelinegro.

Patch por su lado tenía un extraño removimiento en su estómago. El jamás imagino que la tendría tan cerca como hoy esta misma noche que la estaba cargando entre sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Como siempre el no podía sentir absolutamente nada pero le hubiera gustado pensar el ¿Qué se sentiría sentir su cuerpo tan estrecho con el suyo? De seguro sería una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Él sabía con solo mirarla que su piel era muy suave al tacto.

El de pronto bajó la vista hasta sus piernas, volviendo a subir a su estómago que era visible por debajo de su camisa hecha jirones, sus pechos, su rostro...y su precioso cabello largo de un color castaño claro. Si bien esta chica no era pelirroja pero igual forma sabía como enloquecerlo. Una media sonrisa se abrió por la cara de él. Se trato de imaginar la escena una vez más de el besándola esos delicados labios...podía sentir el ritmo de su pequeño corazón de Saori sin problema alguno. La niña estaba nerviosa el lo sentía, como también palpaba su enojo. Aquello mantenía una guerra de deseos en el pelinegro una que siempre aparecía cuando la tenía ella tan cerca de él.

 **Atenas Grecia, Aposentos de la sacerdotisa de Atenea.**

Las doce llamas que marcaban el paso del tiempo en la torre del reloj de fuego marco las ocho y media de la noche. En el cielo nocturno se posaba orgulloso como la única compañía de la joven doncella sacerdotisa al servicio del santuario, que vestía tan solo un camisón blanco de tiras con estampado de orquídeas azules mezcladas de un color rosa, acompañaba de la luz tenue de la vela que adornaba el escritorio donde estaba sentada; no solo eso tenía dos ejemplares del libro Enoc uno traducido al idioma hebreo que le facilitaron los arcángeles al patriarca, y el otro al idioma griego justamente en uno de los últimos capítulos donde se hablan la conversión sobre ángeles a humanos.

Leyó el capitulo con mucha tranquilidad se impresiono, bastante de todo lo que decía allí lo que le hizo preguntarse así misma... ¿Cómo el santuario no se percataron de este pequeño problema? Si bien ella tenía entendido hasta ahora que la reencarnación Atenea siempre bajaba a la tierra como si fuera un meteorito cayendo al frente de la estatua griega en honor a su propia deidad, no tenía sentido tampoco concordaba mucho con lo que estaba escrito en esta sección del libro.

Lo cierto era que en esa época la joven destinada a ser la nueva reencarnación de Atenea nació de un vientre de una mujer humana lo cuál jamás había sucedido antes por lo tanto esa fue la primera y única vez que sucedió por eso explicaría porque no existían tantos registros de ella, en una región cercana entre la frontera con Bulgaria en un pequeño y tranquilo donde vivió sus dieciséis años con tranquilidad hasta que cierto un día un misterioso hombre que en realidad era un ángel desterrado del cielo, entro a su vida creyendo que aquella doncella era la descendiente de su vasallo nefilim. Y al verla el ángel supo que sería fácil ganarse la confianza de aquella inocente mujer puesto que el contenedor de la diosa Atenea de alguna manera tenía ciertas similares con el huésped que utilizaba el dios de los muertos para reencarnar en el mundo humano. Tomando el ser humano con el corazón más puro.

Se dijo así misma esa era la razón por la cuál la diosa Atenea era una de las entidades más benevolentes, puras y hermosas de todo el panteón griego hasta se atrevería decir que la más cálida de todas, tanto así que su deseo de querer proteger a toda la humanidad siempre fue desaprobado por los demás dioses que consideraban algo repgunante.

Entonces vio algo captó toda su atención había una pagina más que apenas se asomaba dentro del libro apócrifo lo que le hizo preguntarse, ¿Porque tanto misterio? Por lo que con mucho cuidado se propuso de pasar la siguiente página sin saber que al hacerlo podría desenterrar uno de los grandes secretos que el gran maestro. El dios cristiano. Jehóva había estado ocultando desde hace millones de años le pidió a uno de sus arcángeles de más alto rango mantener en secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para revelar esa información. En el momento en que viró la hoja sus ojos se abrieron en par en par ante lo que estaba admirando.

Anticola se tragó grueso las palabras que pensaba enunciar pero guardo silencio. Por dios esto era una falacia total tanto así que no se dio cuenta que estaba temblando del terror, ¿En que estaba pensando Jehóva al hacer esto? ¿Y que tenían que ver dicho ángel y su diosa? Si lo que decía la hechicera Elly era cierto eso quería decir que tendrían que buscar entre los pergaminos para estudiar mejor.Y en el peor de los casos el querer incluir a su diosa en esto en sus planes, no esto lo necesitaba saber el patriarca de inmediato incorporo de golpe de su asiento haciendo ruido al levantar la silla, y tomo el libro en sus manos encendió su cosmos comenzó a gritarle a uno de los gladiadores que estaba más cerca.

— ¡Lacenlot! —grito desesperada la doncella, pero sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a hacer una segunda llamada esta vez el gladiador si respondió a su llamado de cosmos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido señorita Anticola? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma tan histérica? No ve que va a despertar a medio santuario especialmente a la señorita Tomoe que se tuvo que retirar temprano porque no se sentía bien.

— ¡Necesito que me lleves de inmediato la cuidad de Atlanta! —contestó Anticola colocándose una bata blanca encima de sus hombros, lo que impresionó al gladiador que dejo de entrenar se mostró impactado—. ¿A los Estados Unidos? —y ella asintió—. Si es urgente que me lleves allá necesito encontrar al patriarca Shaka para enseñarle algo que halle en el libro de Enoc traducido al griego, no te estaría pidiendo este enorme favor de arriesgarte ante la ira de la señorita Tomoe sino fuera algo muy importante. Te estaré esperando afuera en la entrada del recinto sagrado de los gladiadores.

—De acuerdo ya después nos tendremos, que enfrentar a la ira de la señorita Tomoe, Por haber salido del santuario sin su permiso—aclaró Lancelot, colocándose una camisa encima de su torso desnudo busco su armadura.

 **Centro de la cuidad de Atlanta, callejón sin salida.**

— ¡Uwaahhhhhhhh! —gritó Chauncey al intentar soportar el dolor que le causaba vendarse así mismo la profunda herida que le dejó Shura. Elliot lo miraba con preocupación tatuada en sus ojos al ver él como intentaba detener la hemorragia con unas vendas que le consiguió pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. El rubio solo logro articular—. Jules mantente calmado por dios lo mejor es que vayas a un hospital para que te revisen tu herida por más que me digas que eso sanara rápido, veo que los legendarios santos de Athena que me mandaste a investigar con un contacto que tengo en los centros arqueológicos griegos te informaran todo sobre ellos.

— ¡Patrañas! No necesito ningún medico para que me cure esta herida. Aunque debo admitir que los santos de Atenea son de temer—hubo un cambio en su expresión al sentir una oleada de dolor, pero se mordió el labio con ira se tragó el dolor. —...el nombre de dicho hombre que me causó esa herida es Shura de Capricornio te juró que ese desgraciado, me las va a pagar acompañado de Patch. Nunca llegue a pensar que los caballeros fueran tan fuertes más de lo que les dan crédito. Pero primero debo curar esta herida antes de hacerle una visita de cortesía a cierta princesa.

El se incorporó y arrojó las vendas al suelo, con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó a Elliot que por favor lo escoltara hasta el coche. Él despertó de su trance asintió se fue corriendo hasta su encuentro para llevarlo a su Audi que usaba para manejarse la cuidad.

 **Dojo de Dohko, San Carter.**

— ¿Entonces ese es el plan? —argumento Sigurd observando atentamente a Sísifo que les relato las distintas misiones que le impartió el patriarca. Al lado del gladiador se encontraban dos caballeros dorados Manigoldo de Cáncer y Dohko de Libra que observaba como su escudero pulía su armadura dorada. De los gladiadores estaba solamente Sigurd.

El santo de la armadura del equilibrio observaba como un joven, de casi la misma edad que los santos que pertenecían al rango de Bronce. Salvó que él tenía 16 años era de origen oriental como Dohko y su pequeña hermana la joven doncella Shunreí. Era un joven alto con el cabello negro bastante largo para ser un hombre chino. Sus ojos eran de un color verde siempre cargaba un semblante sereno, apacible y en esta ocasión tenía los ojos cerrados no por que fuera ciego si no le servía para abrir sus sentidos así poder sentir el mundo de un modo diferente; vestía ropas orientales similares a las de Dohko cuando no estaba portando su uniforme del dojo o su armadura dorada.

A parte de ser el escudero del poderoso caballero dorado de Libra, también era el santo portador de la armadura del dios del dragón oriental del rango de Bronce. No decía nada solo se limitaba a limpiar a profundidad la protección de su maestro para el amanecer pero sabía que la situación estaba muy tensa ameritaba el silencio total.

Sísifo simplemente cerró en señal de frustración ante las extrañas ordenes que le encomendó el patriarca del santuario alegando que no podían intervenir por presión del señor Cronos hasta la mañana que tendrían al parque de diversiones a las afueras la cuidad. Qué era territorio sagrado para los ángeles caídos donde ni siquiera los dioses se les tenían permitido entrar. Tampoco los arcángeles. No obstante dicha orden no fue del agrado del santo de Pegaso que intentaba serenarse en la comodidad de su hogar hasta que mandaran un mensajero por el, y mientras Shun se incorporó de su asiento le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Shiryu indicándole que iría a ver a Shunreí para hablar con ella por que la joven se veía bastante nerviosa al ser informada que su amiga había sido secuestrada por el ángel por lo que le gustaría cruzar unas palabras con ella para tranquilizarla.

El pelinegro asintió permitiéndole así a su amigo retirarse de la oficina del santo de Libra.

Los cuatro continuaban con su desacuerdo de opiniones con referencia al tema del rescate, Shun prefirió alejarse de todo eso por eso camino por un pasillo angosto que lo llevaría hasta la residencia de Dohko donde se encontró a un Shunrei vestida con su pijama negro estilo oriental de flores en distintas tonalidades rojizas. Su cabello completamente suelto era más evidente que la joven doncella estaba temiendo por la integridad física no solo de su diosa sino amiga, cuando vió a Shun acercarse ella corrió hasta su encuentro con los pies completamente descalzos haciendo algo de ruido para botar algo de tensión. Se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Ya sabe algo de Saori? —preguntó Shunrei, Y Shun le negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces no piensan hacer nada? Dejarán a Saori tirada en ese parque de diversiones ante la merced de ese ángel caído te confieso que aun me cuesta creer lo que me contó mi hermano.

—No podemos hacer nada por ahora, hay una alerta por toda la cuidad—declaro Shun bajando la cabeza, para soltar algo de aire—. Por ahora nos resta espera hasta el amanecer la señal que nos va a brindar el asistente del patriarca para poder entrar, después de todo Shunreí ese lugar es un recinto sagrado donde los ángeles caídos esconden sus cuidad subterránea por lo que estoy seguro de que la señorita Saori debe estar al tanto gracias a la información que le administro su nana cuando era niña, yo confío que ella sabrá manejarse con Patch porque siento que esta noche puede ser decisiva para los dos.

—Yo también lo he pensado—menciono Shunreí con gentileza—. Del grupo de amigas soy la única que cree que Patch sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Saori, pero claro no puedes convencer a Mii de lo contrario porque ella si tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. De Vee y Casandra ellas son ignorantes en este asunto no poseen el conocimiento absoluto acerca del mundo de los inmortales y de los dioses. Sin embargo no podremos mantenerlas en el anonimato por siempre, se lo he repetido hasta el cansancio a Mii.

Shun esbozó una sonrisa aunque esta parecía muy forzada—...lo sé, pero por ahora lo mejor para ellas es que sigan cómodas dentro de sus seguras vidas. Entre menos sepan es mejor, tal vez algún día con el consentimiento de Saori les platiquemos la verdad.

—Hay algo que no comprendo todavía. ¿Porque Patch tiene que sacrificar a Saori para obtener un cuerpo humano? —confesó la china, esperando que Shun le dijera una respuesta más detallada. Como siempre el se quedó en silencio.

—Creo que es mejor que no sepas la respuesta, lo único que sé que la forma original de obtener un cuerpo era sacrificar a una descendiente de su vasallo Nefilim. Yo tengo entendido que su descendiente vive en Maine en una pequeña cuidad del mismo estado—aseguró Shun haciendo memoria de algo que le contó hace algún tiempo, su maestro.

— ¿Y sabes su nombre? —pero Shun se lo negó—. Entiendo aunque me extraña que alguien como lo es Patch Cipriano crea algo que podría ser una fabula. Podría ser un cuento para engañar a cualquier ángel que busca desesperadamente la oportunidad de convertirse en humano yo creo que él hace esto para querer acercarse a Saori pero no por las razones que todos creemos sino por otras ocultadas que el no desea revelarle a ella todavía.

—No es ningúna fabula la historia es real.

— ¿Eh? —se quejo soprendida.

—Todo lo que dice allí es real ha sido comprobado por lo que, Patch o cualquier otro ángel caído que camine por allá afuera puede ser un exponencial peligro para la señorita Saori.

—Esto no se pinta bien, pero yo confío en Saori ella no es alguien que puedas persuadir tan fácilmente.

—Si, pero sé que ahora esta luchando contra su corazón. El camino que le toca no es nada sencillo tanto para ella como para Patch.

Esas palabras surgieron efecto en la pelinegra.

—Saori por más que sea una diosa, no puede ocultar que poco a poco esta enamorando de Patch—aclaró Shunrei—. Puede que es cierto que siga enamorada de Milo pero el ya no está en este momento por más que me duela decir esto, ella tiene que seguir adelante. Olvidarse por completo de que el era su novio el siempre la preparo para su muerte...sé lo que voy a decir me puede meter en problemas, puede que Patch represente un peligro para ella que halla demostrado en más de una ocasión que no es muy bueno. Ha demostrado su interés genuino en ella.

—Si, pero hay un problema...Seiya también está interesado en la señorita Saori—agregó Shun con molestia haciéndole recordatorio de su amigo—. A mí también me encantaría que la señorita Saori incluso los dos comenzará una relación junta pero, debo apoyar a mi amigo. Pero a las finales ninguno tiene la desición si no Saori.

—Sea cual sea su desición la vamos a apoyar.

 **Mansión Depranon, habitación de Heracles.**

— ¿Puedo pasar? —y Heracles dejo de hacer pechadas para darle a entender a Aioros que puede pasar, así fue que el rubio abrió la puerta entro la recamara cerró el portillo con el pie izquierdo—. ¿Entrenando a estas horas de la noche? Pensé que acompañarías a Casandra hasta su casa para recoger algunas piezas más de ropa.

—Lo hice la verdad el viaje fue bastante incómodo si sabes a lo que me refiero, ya sabes finalizó rechazándola en el coche—mencionó Heracles, incorporándose del suelo. Aioros asintió él conocía la verdad, sabía que una de las amigas de su hermana estaba enamorada de Heracles—. ¿Comó te fue con la profetisa del cielo? Te ha vuelto a rechazar verdad. No creas que no me di cuenta de absolutamente nada tu cosmos se sentía bastante tensión era como si en cualquier momento, fueras a explotar. Te entiendo yo de verdad deseo ir a rescatar a la enana pero la prohibición que colocaron es mucho más grande con decirte que las saintias me interceptaron salieron de la residencia me obligaron a regresar a la fuerza.

Aioros no dijo nada en su lugar se tiro en el sillón de cuero marrón que tenía su hermano dentro de su habitación, se dejo caer soltando un fuerte suspiro de molestia.

—Ella aún esta enamorada de su ex—habló Aioros—. No te preocupes de que yo tengo un plan para poder escaparme así ir a buscar a Saori, y sacarla de ese lugar pero tendrá que ser en la madrugada. Como a las 3:30 de la mañana cuando todos están durmiendo...de paso me enfrentare cara a cara con ese demonio al cuál tengo muchas cosas que decirle no solo mi hermana sino también por Dabria; ella se merece algo mejor pero se empeña ir detrás de el aún sabiendo que el jamás va amarla, desconozco. ¿Cómo habrá sido su relación allá en el cielo? Ni de ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? Lo único es que se aferra al pasado.

—Te entiendo creo que los tres somos desafortunados en el amor—se burló con algo de ironía el grandúlon, se sentó en el sillón del enfrente—. Puedo decir que Helena es la típica suertuda esta a punto de comprometerse con la reencarnación de Menelao a ella nunca le han fallado todas sus relaciones amorosas al contrario, es la que mejor le ha ido en el amor. Pero los que somos Saori, tú y yo somos unos desgraciados. Saori porque su novio muere defendiendo al país, luego le aparece un inmortal que le gusta pero quiere matarla pero a la vez sé esta enamorando de ella, tú siendo rechazado por la ex de ese mismo demonio no me mientas sé que tu atracción esta subiendo de escala a amor...y por supuesto yo que aún no puedo olvidar lo que la arpía de Hera me hizo hacer con mi esposa e hijos por eso tengo miedo de lastimar a Casandra.

—Oh, que manera de darnos aliento. —burlo con ironía Aioros.

—Es la verdad—el héroe se encogió de hombros.

—Igual no debes ser tan drástico—se quejo Aioros—. Puede que alguno de los tres la suerte le cambie eso te lo puedo garantizar a parte, que nuestra condición de inmortales nos impide tener una relación normal y estable. Pero ahora no deberíamos de estar pensando en amor, cuando los dos sabemos perfectamente que estamos en tiempos de guerra.

La verdad era cierto al héroe de guerra se le olvido que estaban en guerra con el mismo santuario, con un nefilim, rumores sobre una sociedad de sangre fundada por un nefilim, un ex arcángel que desea más que nada ser un humano, una psicópata ex que desea que su amado recupere sus alas, un dios e ángel desterrado del cielo y los enemigos sin rostro. Y aún se preguntaba como ninguno de ellos se había enloquecido con tantos problemas con los que estaban lidiando ni tampoco que Saori ha terminado sufriendo un declive emocional o en el peor de los casos cayendo al borde de la locura sin embargo los tres le enviaron unas silenciosas a su difunta nana, que a pesar de su personalidad ruda y estricta a la hora de la crianza en el caso de Aioros, Helena y Saori. Porque Heracles ya era un ser con miles de años encima pero eso no fue impedimento para la anciana judía enseñarles la fe cristiana. E inculcarles a los cuatro una fuerza de voluntad que les impedía darse por vencidos. Que fueran fuertes que jamás flaquearan por nada.

Quizás por eso eran más fuertes de lo que se daban crédito, por eso sabían de ante mano que Saori sabría manejarse muy bien con Patch. Lo que si Aioros le había escuchado a Dabria mientras la espiaba en su habitación mientras ella conversaba con un ángel de alta jerarquía en el cielo sobre el último informe que les debía de impartir. Desde que Patch conoció a la princesa Saori como les decían ellos a su hermana la diosa Atenea, ella comenzó a ver algunos cambios en su personalidad que sorprendieron a Etiam que nunca pensó encontrarse con aquello...lo alegro porque sabía que Patch al conocer a su hermana no se resistiría ante la pureza, delicadeza, nobleza e inocencia. Como su cálida luz que iluminaba su oscura alma que todo lo veía de negro.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Heracles se abrió dejando mostrar a Casandra que venía corriendo con su telefóno celular grito— ¡Saori esta al telefóno! ¡Quiere hablar con ustedes!

Los dos se incorporaron de inmediato fue Heracles quién tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, le pidió a Casandra que por favor los dejará a solas unos minutos alegando que después iría personalmente a devolverle su teléfono. Si bien, la castaña los miro sospechosos por su petición eso no le importo a ninguno de los rubios que una vez más le suplicaron que la dejarán solos, ella terminó asintiendo a duras penas se retiro dándole toda la privacidad que necesitaban. Colocó la llamada en alta voz.

— ¿Saori? ¿Estas bien? ¿No estás herida? —se adelantó Heracles sin siquiera permitirle a la niña hablar, pero ella respondió—. Yo estoy bien hermano es más mejor de lo que ustedes piensan el señor Patch se ha portado muy bien conmigo me ha comprado ropa con la que puedo regresar mañana, ya comí y me prestó algunas pijamas que dejaban sus amantes en su antiguo departamento en el centro de la cuidad. Me voy a quedar en una cabaña a las afueras del parque pero estén tranquilos cualquier cosa yo me se defender sola.

— ¿Patch ha hecho todo eso por ti? —impresiono Heracles hasta tal grado que Aioros también se mostró impresionado por lo que escucho se atrevió a decirle a la castaña—. ¿El no ha intentado nada contigo? Digo porque tú sabes muchas cosas sobre el, como parte de su oscuro pasado.

Hubo un incómodo silencio pero después de dos segundos contesto—. Bueno yo prefiero contarles todo cuando este de regreso en casa pero les juró que estoy bien. Patch ha sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de su naturaleza demoníaca pero solo los llamaba para eso por favor avísenle a los demás, a mis queridos caballeros. Que su diosa esta segura y salva.

Y Saori colgó el teléfono dejando a unos incrédulos Aioros e Heracles se miraron entre sí no dejaban de parpadear de la por todas las declaraciones que les brindo Saori, con respecto a las misteriosas atenciones que le estaba brindando el ángel caído con ella de mantenerla prisionera dentro del parque atracciones construido debajo de una cuidad subterránea donde los ángeles desterrados del cielo poseían sus hogares, con el único fin de así poder ganarse la confianza de la princesa. Así en el momento menos esperado sacrificarla. Por un cuerpo humano a pesar de sus sentimientos por ella, que comenzaban a nacer en su macabro y oscuro corazón.

Aioros simplemente no dijo nada más comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Aioros! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —le pregunto con preocupación Heracles, al ver que los ojos de su hermano cambiaron gradualmente de un azul a verde intenso.

—A hablar con Dabria ella es la única que puede aclarme unas cosas.

— ¿Dabria? —y ante la sola mención de la mujer de cabello rubio claro, cuya identidad era la de un ángel de la muerte. —...no creo que sea buena idea yo aún siento a Dabria furiosa si la vas a molestar de nuevo, ten por seguro que te va a quemar vivo. Pero si esto ayudará a descifrar algo sobre Patch adelante, yo iré a informales a los demás pero tendré que mentirle algunas cosas a Casandra no me gusta hacerlo ya que ella no se lo merece, pero no podemos explicarle acerca del mundo de los dioses.

—Tranquilo tengo metodos para controlar su carácter.

Bien eso lo sorprendio.

—De acuerdo eso me perturbo pero no importa iré por los demás te espero en la entrada de la mansión para ir en busca de Saori.

 **Six Georgia Flav, Arcángel.**

La calma de la noche era sobrecoger adora. El parque de atracciones se hallaba cerrado por la alerta roja que se emitió la cuidad fue una orden emitida del departamento de seguridad nacional del estado para proteger a los ciudadanos, de un posible segundo ataque por parte de los enemigos sin rostro. Eran las diez de la noche, la joven diosa caminaba con cierta dificultad con su pie izquierdo cuidadosamente vendado por ella misma para descansar su pie de la segunda torcedura que se hizo dentro de los túneles. Por lo menos cuando tomo su medicamento logro apaciguar un poco sus dolencias. Trotaba por los alrededores utilizando un pijama de satin que le tendió Patch hace una hora y media cuando fue a visitarla, la pieza era de un color amarillo con rayas amarillas. La blusa de tiras corta que le llegaba hasta la mitad del ombligo lo que obligo a la joven diosa ruborizarse de la pena, porque por más que intentara bajar la pieza para cubrir por lo menos lo esencial se le era imposible.

Su pantalón largo del mismo estampado que la blusa le quedaba acentuado por las caderas mostrando su cintura definida por no decir su levantado trasero que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo gracias a las secciones de spinnig, squat y mucho otros ejercicios de los cuáles la rubia siempre las arrastraba a todas han surtido efecto en ella, agregándole que había sacado más curvas que competirían con gusto con las de Vee y que decir de sus grandes caderas que se delineaba con la prenda era imposible ignorar el hecho que este camisón fue hecho a su medida lo que le hizo preguntarse así misma. ¿Si la antigua dueña tenia las medidas similares a la suya? Sea lo que sea Saori se maldecía para sus adentros al darse cuenta que con esta bata solo conseguiría que Patch no le quitara los ojos de encima quisiera ir más lejos.

Sin embargo, se puso a pensar en algo. Ella era una diosa, pero también era una mujer sabía perfectamente que este camisón que le prestó Patch para pasar la noche aquí mientras los dos esperaban hasta al amanecer para que ella pudiera regresar a su residencia con su familia contarles todo lo acontecido. Sabía que esta prenda era una de las amantes de él. Ella no era una niña ignorante conocía perfección lo que hacían los hombres cuando estaban solteros antes de encontrar una mujer que verdaderamente les llame la atención, no por nada tenía dos hermanos mayores que cuando no estaban en una relación siempre saciaban sus necesidades sexuales con algunas conocidas o amigas.

Por lo menos ella tuvo la gentileza de conocer el departamento de soltero que tenía Aioros en el centro la cuidad. Si le molesto al principio por lo que hacía pero eso era parte de su naturaleza. Después de todo era un hombre. Heracles prefería hacer sus actividades en casa de sus amantes o en una habitación de hotel que siempre rentaba. Por lo que no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que antes de que tan siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Patch o tal vez el destino le diera la oportunidad de cruzar caminos con el, tenía sus cuantas conquistas.

Que este pijama, fuera una de ellas por alguna razón intentaba ignorar la horrible opresión en el pecho al imaginarse esa escena de ver a Patch a su macabro ángel caído tomando a otras mujeres que no son ella para hacerla suya cuantas veces él quisiera, pero despabilo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Porque de pronto sintió celos de esas mujeres si ella, no albergaba ningún sentimiento de amor puro por Patch salvo una atracción meramente física es algo que no escalaría a amor? O eso era lo que intentaba convencerse así misma, se regaño diciéndose que jamás se podría enamorar de Patch. Porque por más que quisiera hacerlo ella poseía un mandato divino que le impedía ser una mujer normal...quizás lo más importante ella aún amaba a su novio.

Aunque eso le parecido extraño porque ella sabía que los ángeles caídos no podían sentir sensaciones físicas. No sentía nada ni siquiera el cuerpo de una mujer por debajo de él Por lo que pregunto, ¿Como hacía Patch para sostener relaciones sexuales cuando no era el Jeshvan? Donde tenía la oportunidad de poseer a Chauncey así desahogar lo que su cuerpo mismo que fue creado por dios no se lo permitía.

Ni siquiera el diario de su nana pudo responderle esa pregunta lo que le hizo pensar que a lo mejor el pelinegro acostumbro a que su cuerpo fuera así, pobre ahora comprendiera mejor su deseo de ser humano.

Saori estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta diviso al pelinegro en el área de las máquinas que se hallaba a dos cuadras de una de las tantas montañas rusas del parque. Se quedo contemplado al pelinegro vestía su usual ropa con la que siempre lo veía: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión. Sabía que ese un collar de arcángel, el famoso que distinguía de la verdad de la mentira. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionada botones. Se seguía insistiendo que si no fuera un tipo oscuro él sería un excelente guerrero, por su buena complexión física que le recordaba un poco al primer caballero dorado de Escorpio.

A Antares al legendario héroe conocido como el escorpión sin aguijón. Los dos eran unas almas muy valientes pero la única diferencia radica que Patch era un tipo que carecía de honor en eso el santo de cabellos negros azabaches largos, ojos rojizos y sonrisa letal le superaba. El si poseía codigo de honor de caballería. Lo miro una vez más con tristeza el era alto, delgado y sólido y no se hubiera sorprendido que por debajo de su ropa tuviera cicatrices, legados de peleas angelicales, callejeras, como mercenario y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que ella deseara ver bajo su ropa.

Patch de pronto dejo de jugar, un par de segundos sintió la presencia de ella. El la miro sobre el rabillo del ojo en donde ella estaba parada mirándolo, y sonrío.

Saori.

Ella inmediatamente parpadeó, pero luego siguió caminando con dificultad hasta su encuentro. No tuvo la necesidad de arrastrarla al otro lado de la habitación, porque por ella misma se acercó hasta él. Él sabía que Saori estaba bastante nerviosa como incómoda no la podía culpar de todo ese camisón le quedaba hecho a la medida era como si esa dos piezas hubieran sidos diseñadas exclusivamente para que su curvilíneo cuerpo los modelara.

Ella intentaba incultamente bajarse un poco la camisa varias veces, para tratar de cubrir un poco su ombligo pero sin poder conseguirlo con éxito. Él volvió a regresar su atención a su juego, para no volver enfocar su vista para entretenerse demasiado con sus piernas. Presionó los botones la maquina con desmedrada fuerza mientras alejaba de su mente aquellos pensamientos calientes, cosa que no le estaba resultando para nada fácil entretanto sentía la mirada de ella recorrer modo su cuerpo. Como si estuviera estudiándolo.

Cuando Saori llego a la consola de Patch, colocó sus delicados y finos dedos por el lado en la otra palanca moviéndola para captar su atención. Con un tono de voz tenue ella le pregunto—. ¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong? O déjeme adivinar GTA 2.

Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en el rostro de el.

—Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?

Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente se veía que el no estaba jugando béisbol, lo que provocó que Saori arqueara una ceja ante su comentario que ocultaba un mensaje subliminal que ella entendió a la perfección pero prefirió ignorarle en su lugar dijo.

—Vengo a darle una vez más las gracias por todo lo que esta haciendo por mí yo le juró...qué algún le voy a pagar todo lo que esta haciendo por mí—se apenó Saori, y Patch simplemente curvo otra sonrisa que perturbo a la diosa—. Otra cosa antes que me vaya espero que esto no le moleste a usted ni a ningún ángel caído que viva aquí. Pero mientras usted me estaba buscando la ropa levante una barrera protectora para proteger el parque de cualquier atentado de los enemigos sin rostro.

— ¿Barrera protectora? —pregunto Patch como si no supiera ya que Saori lo hizo, era de admirar que a pesar de que se hallaba cansada todavía tuviera suficiente poder para levantar una barrera.

—Si. Es un perfecto mecanismo de defensa. Lo solemos utilizar en el santuario, pero claro debe saber eso si fue un arcángel hace siglos atrás por lo que estoy pareciendo una tonta al tener que repetirle esa información. —se rió tontamente Saori al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo enfrente de Patch, pero se recompuso—.También quería decirle que quiero disculparme por mi atrevimiento pero entiéndeme usted a mí, cuando desperté tenía mucho miedo de pensar que esos asesinos lo hayan capturado. Créelo o no me preocupo por lo que le pueda pasar a su persona, porque yo fui la culpable de involucrarlo en mis problemas.

El la observó fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos negros. Sonrió. Definitivamente esta chica era fácil que le gustara, a parte que por alguna razón le encanto verla tartamudeando se veía tan adorable...a pesar de como el la había estado tratando ella se preocupaba genuinamente de lo que a él pudiera pasarla.

—Hay todo tipo de peligro eso es verdad, sé que los de tu mundo muy pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de frecuentarlos cuando era un arcángel. —dijo, acercandose un paso más ella lo obligo a Saori a retroceder—. Puede ser, creo que estaríamos a mano si dijera que tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de ver pandillas de ángeles caídos o de nefilim matandose entre sí, como si esto fuera la guerra medica.

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso, quizás hubiera sido una suerte. Que me vieras pelear—la miró con doble intención—. Podría haber tenido suerte de haber sido seleccionado para pelear por una armadura según mi signo zodicial si es que tengo uno.

—Siento ofenderlo para ocupar una armadura dorada necesita haber sido escogido por las estrellas, a parte sus motivaciones jamás le hubieran permitido portar un ropaje de oro para pertenecer a la orden de los doce caballeros dorados que no solamente son la orden más poderosa entre los ochenta ocho caballeros que me sirven, ellos representan mi esperanza—declaro Saori con seriedad, hasta tal grado que miro por el rabillo de los ojos el cielo estrellado. —. Olvídelo no lo va a comprender de todas formas si se lo explicará terminaría riendo a carcajadas en mi cara lo que me obligaría a mandarlo a otra dimensión por si no lo sabía yo me sé a la perfección las técnicas de mis santos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella esperaba que el replicara por su indirecta o ofensa. Pero el se la dejó pasar.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —el inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la mesas de billar vacía.

— ¿Billar? —pestañeo Saori de confusión, dirigió su mirada a las mesas de billar—. No sé jugar billar señor Patch. Ni siquiera he tocado una mesa de esas en toda mi vida. Así que paso no quisiera que se enojará conmigo soy mala para los juegos de azares.

Esto si era una novedad, así que nunca había tocado una mesa de billar. Bien la vamos darle una probada para que aprenda—se burló Patch mentalmente.

—Si yo gano—continuó el, invitándola a pasar a la mesa de billar y Saori lo siguió como confiando en el—. Mañana vendrás conmigo al arcáde de Bo a pasar la tarde conmigo. Le dirás a tu abuelo que no estarás disponible todo el día hasta la noche.

Definitivamente su arrogancia le recordaba mucho a Milo. Se detuvo a medio caminar.

— ¿Y si yo gano? —pregunto ella inocentemente.

El le dió una segunda mirada de la cabeza a los pies. Otra sonrisa lenta apareció.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.

Y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo se alejo dos pasos le nego.

—Lo lamento señor Patch pero estoy cansada necesito descansar. Ya deje de estar intentando filtrear conmigo.

No quería jugar a billar porque sabía perfectamente que si él ganaba este juego le exigiría algo más ella no estaba dispuesta a cumplírselo porque eso sería una blasfemia ante su imagen como diosa. Se sintió tentada de desvanecerse para no seguir con este intento de intimidarla a ella lo único que en verdad deseaba era descansar había utilizado demasiada energía para un día. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Patch experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de ella solo deseaba alejarse, de él y borrarlo para siempre de su vida haberse hecho la idea que jamás había conocido a un ángel caído tan oscuro y malévolo como él. Una parte más inoportuna se seducía con su misterio se preguntaba que tan cerca podía llegar a el...sin salir lastimada. Especialmente se dijo que deseaba entender su alma, sabía que él ocultaba algo más a profundo.

Y eso era justamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Se dijo para si mismo Patch. En aquel momento acordé de las palabras de Rixon una parte el dedico a analizarla. Podía matar a Saori, podía hacerlo ahora mismo y obtener lo que el realmente deseaba. Pero al verla una vez más allá...necesitaba algo que solo tenía ella.

No era su luz, la calidez con la que ella siempre era envolvía lo que le hacía querer más. Deseaba más de esa luz. Era como si ella supiera apaciguar toda la oscuridad que vivía en toda su alma.

—Una mesa de billar—le intentó tentar.

—Ya se lo dije en otro momento, quiero descansar.

—Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de buscar las bolas.

Sin embargo Saori arqueo una ceja ante su comentario tan autoritario que el le estaba emitiendo, por lo que de pronto sintió la necesidad de aceptar el reto porque a pesar de todo la diosa Atenea siempre fue un ser cósmico que jamás negaba un buen desafío. Pero en este caso tendría que declinar, ella intentaba luchar con un impulso infantil de emocionarse al saber que el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a jugar su deporte preferido—. Usted si que es mañoso señor Patch, nunca acepta un no por respuesta a pesar de las múltiples veces que lo he rechazado, en cualquier otra circunstancia otro hombre se hubiera cansado habría preferido desistir. Ese no es su caso, a pesar de todo tiene la voluntad de seguir intentándolo.

Curiosamente él estaba seguro de que ella se identificaba con él.

—Puede ser que eso lo aprendí de ti.

Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi, algo le decía que Patch la habría visto intentar acercarse a Milo hace más de dos años atrás.

—Anda ocupa la mesa. Ve y ocupala. _ **Yo...te...reto.**_

 _ **Si es que te atreves**_ le habló a sus pensamientos.

Si bien es cierto que si llego a incomodarla bastante pero no alcanzó a que le temiera, ella en su lugar ella se molestó de verdad, y cruzo de brazos. Sus ojos cambiaron gradualmente del azul zafiro a verde intenso de nuevo.

—Ya basta, señor Patch que usted entiende por la palabra no, es la tercera vez que le rechazo la oferta. Por favor desista—se molestó Saori, el se burló internamente, observando su nerviosismo, enojo se veía bien tierna cuando se enojada más cuando inflaba los cachetes como si fuera un bebe de ello.

— ¿Porque siempre le encanta hacerme enojar? —repitió.

Él sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Hacer qué?

—Mire ni mejor continuemos esta conversación. —habló Saori ya sintiendo su serenidad hasta su punto limite esta vez el caído había conseguido colmar totalmente su paciencia que exaspero de tener que lidiar con el esa desagradable personalidad que él poseía aún le costaba entender como en ciertas ocasiones podía ser encantador en las otras ser tan irritante como se estaba comportando en esta ocasión.

—Señor Patch por unos instantes podría dejar de ser tan irritante con esa actitud nadie lo va a querer. Ni muchos querer tenerlo cerca ¿Cómo alguien tan encantador como usted puede ser tan irritante? —y Saori finalizo enfurecida, pero después de unos segundos tranquilizo.

El se dedicó a observar todos lados de una manera teatral, como si se preguntara si ella le estaba contestada así a otra persona pero en realidad era él. Eso si lo fastidió esta niña era bien soberbio cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Ya terminaste de quejarte? —comentó el, se cruzó de brazos se recargo en la encimera del juego.

—Ahora que me estoy dando cuenta que eres bastante soberbiay algo arrogante. Típico de la raza más poderosa de todas, los dioses.

—Usted no lo es vaya ahora se atreverá afirmar que es humilde porque de ser así yo creo que tiene una perspección bastante equivocada de lo es su personalidad, si me comporto así es que logra sacar lo peor de mí—agregó Saori con los cachetes inflados de lo ofendida que sintió al saber que Patch, la llamó soberbia y arrogante—. Me atrevería a decir que hasta más que yo o cualquier persona que camine en esta faz de la tierra. Sabe una cosa usted me da mucho miedo pero a la vez tristeza el poder ver la rabia que carga en su alma, yo no estoy segura que seas bueno para mí.

—Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. —ignorando lo que ella dijo sobre su alma.

Vaya que seré bueno contigo

Esto sin embargo su respuesta no fue del agrado de Saori. Lo único que logro emitirle fue un rápido buenas noches con eso finalizaba la conversación. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud lo que le permitía su pie izquierdo vendado en dirección a la cabaña de unos de los mejores amigos de Patch para poder descansar. Pero al parecer el pelinegro tenía otras ideas en mente con la única intención de fastidiarle la poca paciencia que ya poseía, al aparecer el no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo ignorara le dijo unas palabras que la dejarían petrificada.

—Encuentrame en el Arcángel—dijo Patch.

La diosa paro en seco parpadeó un par de ocasiones ante la mención de la montaña rusa.

—Lo siento pero ya me voy a dormir—se quejo la diosa, ya moridendose el labio inferior con algo de furia.

Patch se acercó detrás de ella y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal comenzó a temblar ante el aliento del ángel sobre su oído—Te estaré esperando.

Saori alejo dos pasos lo miró mal, se acordó que era diosa se desvaneció.

Patch se sorprendió pero sonrió salido del área de los juegos.

 **Olimpo, Templo de Artemisa.**

En los interiores del templo de la diosa de los dominios de la luna. La recamara de Artemisa, la doncella yacía en su cama durmiendo en su cama de dosel con sábanas de seda persa de un color blanco después de un largo día de trabajo en el Olimpo, con las nuevas aspirantes a poseer alguna armadura Satélite. Como sus deberes tanto de sus funciones dentro del panteón.

Lucía un camisón blanco con decoraciones floreadas de manga corta, con su cabello rubio cenizo y brillante, lacio y bastante largo revuelto alrededor de sus almohadas, se acomodo bien para poder buscar una mejor posición para descansar, cuando de pronto sintió las puertas de su alcoba abrirse de una manera no muy gentil lo que la sobresaltó totalmente a la mujer que sobresaltó totalmente hasta tal grado que mando una ráfaga de cosmos a la Satélite. Que fue sacada de una manera bizarra aterrizo sobre una columna griega, y la diosa incorporo de su cama le grito molesta a la joven.

— ¡Anatolia! ¡Esas no son maneras de entrar a mis aposentos! —le grito Artemisa sumamente furiosa a la guerrera que se levantó del suelo con dificultad, pero avergonzada por su poca consideración con la doncella—. Le pido una disculpa señorita Artemisa pero es necesario que usted que supiera las últimas noticias de la tierra, aún altas horas de la noche pero la señorita Calisto me dijo tenía que informarle. Su hermana la diosa Atenea ha sido raptada por el ex arcángel Jev, se la llevo a su recinto sagrado.

Eso logro captar la atención de Artemisa que se sorprendió abrió sus ojos que eran bastante peculiares son del tipo parecido al de un insecto los cuáles eran completamente negros con algunos brillos. Se abrieron par en par, al escuchar lo que le informaron solo alcanzó decir.

— ¡Traeme mi cetro, informarle a Calisto que nos vamos al templo de los arcángeles a hablar de inmediato con Etiam!

— ¡Si señora!

La guerrera se retiró corriendo en busca de dicho objeto y de la mano derecha de la diosa. Por su lado la diosa intentaba calmarse del susto que le dieron a estas horas nocturnas era evidente que había logrado despertarse con satisfacción.

—Jev estas jugando con fuego te puedes quemar, pero reconozco que mi hermana se hará cargo de él.

La diosa camino en dirección a una habitación secreta donde tenía resguardada su armadura sabía a la perfección que sería una noche sumamente larga por lo que tendría que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

 **Santuario de Atenas, Aposentos de la diosa.**

—Lo se—habló Tomoe colocando, una copa de vino tinto traído de los huertos griegos en la mesita de noche se acomódo su camisón rojo escarlata se dedicó a contemplar el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa ciníca—...estoy seguro que ese ángel caído intentara sacrificar a la falsa diosa por lo tanto quiero que estés pendiente de todos los detalles.

—Si señora le garantizo que le traeré todos los detalles...—se le escucho una frívola voz de una joven de una apariencia de aun chica entre los 15 a 20 años, de tez de blanco, con el cabello ondulado y rubio, lo sujetaba con una diadema negra que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás dejando su frente al descubierto, sus ojos eran de azules. Y vestía una túnica griega de un color rojo; su rostro carecía de emoción—...pero puedo preguntar si ella llega a sobrevivir me encargo personalmente de revelarle la verdad a la diosa falsa antes de matarla claro si usted da la orden de acabar con su vida.

—Si se díera el caso que ella sobreviva...si tienes mi permiso de contarle los verdaderos planes de Patch...de las cuáles ambas sabemos perfectamente—y Alice asintió, mientras Tomoe se incorporaba de su asiento volvió a tomar su copa de vino le dirigió una mirada impasible—. Quiero que me traigas su cadáver al santuario no me importa lo que digan esos traidores que se han puesto del lado de la falsa diosa, dándome la espalda a mí. Qué soy la diosa que vieron crecer. Del caído te voy a dar una pluma para que la quemes enfrente de el, así lo encadenas al infierno sin necesidad de tener que recurrir a métodos más extremos para sacarlo del camino—con su mano derecha materializo una pluma negra bastante grande, se la tendió a la gladiadora que asintió.

Alice tomó la pluma entre sus manos se la guardo entre sus ropas. La joven gladiadora se levantó del suelo no sin antes dedicarle una respetuosa reverencia a la diosa se retiró dejando a la japonesa completamente sola, ella simplemente comenzó a juguetear con su copa, se burló con ironía imaginándose al pelinegro matando a sangre fría a la diosa.

—Por fin me voy a poder deshacer de ti, Saori Kido—aclaró sumamente satisfecha de la torpeza e ingenuidad de Saori al confiarle su vida a un ser oscuro que lo único que deseaba de ella era su sangre. —...espero que esta vez no me defraudes ángel caído no te dejes llevar por el estúpido sentimentalismo porque a pesar de todo sé que la amas aunque no desees aceptarlo pero tu hedonismo, pesa más ahora mismo. Aunque sigue disfrutando porque tu también vas a morir no...Los ángeles caídos son indestructibles me tanta pesar matar a un tipo como el que merece pertenecer a cualquier orden de un dios. Quizás me presenté personalmente para ofrecerle un cargo en el santuario.

 **Ashview heights, Ga Atlanta.**

— ¡Maestro espere! —le grito un niño de baja estatura con el cabello despeinado por el esfuerzo, su tonalidad era rojiza casi tirando a naranja que lo mantiene hasta poco más de la nunca. Su cuerpo era musculoso a pesar de que sus extremidades eran cortas, vestía ropas de niño. Tenía dos puntos en la frente indicaban que era muviano— ¿A donde nos dirigimos maestro? Qué yo sepa esta no es la dirección para la residencia del patriarca Shaka. Recuerde que todos se están reuniendo allí nosotros no debemos faltar.

—Lo sé pero antes tenemos que cumplir con dos misiones que me encomendó el patriarca. Por lo tanto Kiki tenemos que desviarnos hasta la residencia de una de los ex aprendices de la sacerdotisa Calisto para conversar con ella. —le explico un hombre que no pasaba de los 21 años de edad. Al igual que el que Kiki sus rasgos eran finos y estilizados. Qué le daban un semblante de nobleza, tranquilidad y elegancia; su cabellera era rubia ceniza y de cabellos lisos atados denotaban un perfil de artesano. Vestía ropas muy modernas—...el nombre de esa mujer es Amit es compañera de la hechicera Elly pero con una pequeña diferencia ella se especializa en la raza Nefilim y de los secretos del infierno para saber si es verdad que esa sociedad organizada que tanto se rumorea roba secretos de los infiernos griegos, a parte de encontrar el escondite del duque de Langeais para encontrar su paradero.

—Después de eso iremos a ver al gladiador Trivikramasena, ¿Verdad?

En ese momento, Mu sonrió con gentileza ante la agudeza mental de su discípulo, le asintió le indico con la mirada que por favor siguiera que los dos ya se hallaban atrasados. Cuando de pronto sintió un golpe de energía muy abrasador lo que provocó que el aprendiz a santo de Aries se sobresaltara.

Cada vez los vientos se hicieron más fuertes...eso significaba una cosa...hechicería diabólica no una cualquiera sino la que ellos tanto estaban rastreando a juego con los arcángeles en un convenio para poder acabar por fin la contaste guerra que vivían los ángeles caídos con la raza nefilim a la cuál tenían esclavizada desde el inicio de los tiempos de la creación de la raza humana.

Con la poca luz que había allí en la calle, Mu sintió otro despliegue de cosmos que se dirigió en dirección al jardín botánico la cuidad acompañado de una energía que le era muy conocida que captó totalmente su atención total del muviano lo conocía muy bien eso quería decir...sintió algo de alivio saber que Shiyru se haría cargo de ese problema sin ningún inconveniente solo esperaba que no tuviera que utilizar métodos extremos para poder derrotar a dicha criatura por lo que le pidió a Kiki que siguiera el camino.

 **Jardín Botánico de Atlanta, 1345 Piedmont Ave NE, Atlanta, GA 30309, EE. UU.**

Shiyru se poso orgulloso luciendo su armadura de bronce del dragón enfrente de una criatura que poseía una figura similar a la de un dragón oriental como la constelación de su estrella guardiana, pero aquel ser poseía una cola de serpiente con rasgos humanos como el caso de un torso similar a de un ser humano, su tamaño era de más de 10 metros de altura su cuerpo era totalmente verde cubierto con escamas, algunas resaltaban por ser más grandes y gruesas como si se tratase de una armadura cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabeza está formada por tres caras, una adelante y las otras dos a los lados (derecho e izquierdo), su rostro posee una apariencia similar a la de un esqueleto con dientes afilados, en su cabeza también se encuentra una segunda cola saliendo de su parte posterior como si se tratara de una cola de caballo.

Aquel extraño ser no usaba ropa, la única prenda que se le podía admirar en su cuero, es una cinta morada, la cuál se encuentra rodeando su cadera. La criatura lanzó un grito más parecido al de un animal que sorprendió a Shiryu pero igual se lanzó hacía el, así comenzaría una feroz batalla entre los dos.

 **Ending: Dead or Dead- Saint Seiya Hades Opening 1990.**

 **Voy a tratar de ser más breve con los capitulos para que se entiendan mejor los sucesos, no queden cabos sueltos. Como me documentare con el poder, habilidad y alcanze de cosmos de cada caballero que sale en la historia. Buenas noches a todos, disfruten su lectura.**


	13. Chapter N11

**Buenas tardes a todos saludos desde Panamá espero que estén muy bien, porque yo la verdad estoy super contenta de estar de regreso aquí escribiendo esta historia que de por si me ha costado un poco tener que escribir esta capitulo puesto que ocurrieron una pequeña serie de eventos que me habían impedido actualizar hace casi dos meses atrás.**

 **Se podría decir que el primero es que ahora tengo un mejor acceso a la información en distintos idiomas con respecto a la personalidad de Patch Cipriano que me han permitido conocer un poco más a fondo este misterioso y enigmático personaje que es mejor conocido cómo uno de los hombres más divertidos, ingenioso, oscuro y meditabundo. Sin embargo hay algo que me dejo un tanto confundida sobre pero eso lo discutiré más adelante. Por su lado también estuvo corrigiendo algunas cosas sobre Saori con respecto a su personalidad y apariencia fisíca resulta que el verdadero color de ojos de ella son verdes...no azul de un color zafiro cómo pensaba puesto a veces los ojos verdes tienen subtonos azules ese es el caso de Atenea pero sigue siendo verdes. Por lo que en las ediciones haré las correciones debidas. Segundo es que me quede sin cargador de laptop si no me equivoco fue el tiempo que deje esta novela inactiva. Hasta ahora que logre terminar el capitulo. Tercero estoy tratando de mejorar la química entre Patch y Saori por lo que no me es tarea fácil pero estoy tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Ahora si a responder:**

 **DaanaF: Oh si querida! Si se prendió a lo maximo espera ver la última parte de la novela donde te quedaras con la boca abierta puesto es algo que me recomendo un amigo que hiciera por lo tanto le tome la palabra estoy segura que te va a encantar para futuras referencias. Por ahora Tomoe esta en descanso pero sabremos más de ella en el siguiente capitulo, jajajajajajaja no lo dudo querida. Oh si Artemisa ya esta metiendo sus naríces es mejor cuidarse de lo que ella es capaz de hacer. ¿Si Saori será capaz de caer en la provocaciones de Patch? Mejor lee este capitulo te darás cuenta. Hahahahahahahaha wow dejo intrigadas a las dos bueno la espera termino.**

 **Capitulo N°11**

 **Opening: Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace)**

 **Templo de los arcángeles.**

— ¿Ryuthos? —se sorprendió Uriel al ver al pequeño guerrero que habitaba en el Olimpo, el joven no venía solo al contrario venía muy acompañado. De la señora de la casa, y su sola presencia de la diosa olímpica en los dominios de los arcángeles los siete inmediatamente se pusieron nerviosos, se incorporaron de sus puestos, se hincaron respetuosamente ante la presencia de Artemisa—. Lady Artemisa pero que sorpresa tenerla aquí a estas horas de la noche por nuestros recintos, no esperábamos que viniera acompañaba del joven Ryuthos.

— ¡Jum! —se quejó infantil mente un niño de apariencia andrógina que se le dificultad a los mismos ángeles saber su género. Parecía estar más en su tierna infancia, de estatura baja y para nada parecía un guerrero pero las apariencias podrían engañar. Su cabello largo un poco más arriba de la altura de su cuello se encuentra despeinado, y posee una diadema o una corona de guirnaldas en su cabello. Su atuendo era como se usaban en la Grecia del mito, su cabello era un color castaño. El niño tenso su arco dispuesto a tirarle una flecha a Etiam el líder de los arcángeles.

Etiam se mostró ofendido por el pequeño niño guerrero que estaba dispuesto a sacar una de sus flechas de la bolsa que cargaba detrás de su espalda, para tensarla con su arco así apuntar a su blanco. Eso no lo hacía para expresar los sentimientos de su señora, sino porque en verdad él quería poner una teoría aprueba acerca de las alas de los ángeles si era verdad que si las golpeabas ellos quedaban inútil e inconsciente por varias horas de ser así usaría la misma técnica con los ángeles de Apolo.

El gesto del pequeño le pareció una tremenda impertinencia a la diosa Artemisa. Y enfureció mucho al arcángel. Frunció el ceño para evitarse una catástrofe necesaria con el líder de los arcángeles que ya se estaba sintiendo su integridad física corría peligro colocó el cetro en el frente del arco dándole a entender que si se atrevía tan siquiera en apuntarle ella no dudaría en castigarlo severamente enfrente de los ángeles de más alto rango.

El niño hizo un mohín ante la acción de su diosa bajo el arco inflando las mejillas con molestia. Su gesto le dio a entender a la diosa que no era para nada divertida se limitó simplemente a mantenerse a su lado como su escolta a pesar de ser un niño de apariencia muy delicada ningún de los arcángeles se podía confiar para nada, sabían perfectamente que nunca se debían subestimar su aspecto porque puede que se vea débil pero en realidad es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, sin embargo eso no era lo que realmente les preocupaba sino el hecho de tener a la diosa de la caza con su cosmos incinerado de la furia por lo que no era muy dificultoso saber. ¿Qué lo que tenía realmente disgustada a la rubia?

—Me imagino que estarán todos enterados que su ex líder... —hizo una pausa Artemisa recuperando la compostura, recordándose así misma que era mejor mantener la calma alzó su mentón enfocó sus ojos de insecto enfrente de marrón claro, que se hallaban furiosos—. No me mires de esa forma no te conviene mucho Etiam sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí, creo que tu querido ex compañero Patch ha secuestrado a mi hermana llevándoselo a ese inmundo parque de diversiones que los ángeles caídos irguieron en honor ante sus ante pasados. Dándose así mismo la maravillosa oportunidad de sacrificarla me gustaría saber... ¿Por qué te tardas tanto en deshacerte de esa inmunda escoria?

Etiam ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado ante la protesta de la diosa.

— ¿Cree que no deseamos enviarlo directo al infierno?

— ¿Porque no lo hacen enseguida y ya se acaba todo este problema? —replicó el pequeño guerrero arqueando una ceja escéptico.

En lugar del patriarca Shamuel el arcángel del amor se tomó la atribución de contestar.

—No podemos hacerlo porque hay otro dios en terreno sagrado—preocupo Shamuel haciendo memoria de una de las tantas reglas que la diosa Atenea había escrito hace millones de años atrás—. Se le tiene prohibido a los arcángeles intervenir cuando hay un dios de cualquier panteón presente en tierra sagrada. Gobernada por los ángeles y ángeles caídos, por lo que si algún ser celestial del cielo se atreve a bajar a declararle la guerra será fulminado de inmediato sin derecho a ser encadenado en el infierno. Se da el semejante caso si un dios se atreve a declararle la guerra al otro será derrotado exiliado al Tártaros, para una larga condena de torturas por toda la eternidad.

La diosa bufó molesta, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. —Maldición no debimos permitir que mi hermana escribiera esa regla hace once mil años atrás, porque de ser así yo habría bajado al mundo humano hacerme cargo de Jev.

—Tendrá que esperar un poco lady Artemisa, para que se resuelva todo.

—En estos momentos estamos esperando la visita de Dabria.

—Dabria... —la diosa hizo memoria como tratando de recordar la apariencia de dicho ángel de la muerte que fue hace varios siglos atrás la novia de Jev. No le tomó menos de dos segundos acordarse, de su apariencia física—. ¿Ella? Eso explicaría por qué sentí su presencia en la casa de mi abuelo Cronos. Eso quiere decir que mi pequeña hermana está al tanto de todo lo que ustedes están haciendo a sus espaldas.

Basha le negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabía absolutamente nada.

—Genial ella va a estar muy molesta cuando se entere. —se quejó el niño ya dándole la espalda a los arcángeles marchándose en dirección a la salida.

La diosa bajo la cabeza un poco ante la poca madurez que podía presentar el pequeño Ryuthos con respecto a sus responsabilidades como guerrero sagrado que pertenecía a su tutela, eso le fastidiaba bastante a la rubia que pregunto así misma el ¿Porque lo trajo a él en vez de a Touma? Quizás el si se hubiera comportado de la forma correcta. Sin embargo no lo culpaba de todo lo que menos ella deseaba era estar aquí en el templo de los arcángeles a altas horas de la noche resolviendo los problemas que los incompetentes de los ángeles creados por el gran maestro no pueden.

Como controlar a Patch. Bajo su cetro se giró sobre sus talones.

—Espero que aceleren las cosas muy pronto porque de no ser así yo misma mandare a mis guerreras para hacerse cargo del... —y sin más nada que decir se desvaneció del recinto sagrado, los ángeles de más alto rango se miraron entre sí impresionados.

A la vez preocupados ellos conocían bien el mito de Artemisa. Sabían que a lo mejor todos los dioses del Olimpo estaban al tanto de todo.

 **Centro De La Cuidad, Atlanta.**

— ¡Señorita Pandora! ¡Espéreme por favor! —y Pandora se fastidió al escuchar la voz tan chillona de su mayordomo, al fondo de una avenida que los dos estaban tomando para buscar una ruta más corta al complejo de departamentos donde vive Sísifo. El mejor amigo de Shura—. Quisiera que por favor me repitiera, Por qué salimos del hotel? No quiero ni pensar lo que me va a hacer el señor Radamanthys cuando se entere que le permití salir del hotel sin su permiso.

—Cheshire... —habló Pandora con un tono sombrío, observo al joven por encima de su hombro—. Se te ha olvidado que yo abstengo de mucho más autoridad que Radamanthys con todo el personal de la familia Heinstein. Cualquier decisión que sé de incluso si mi prometido mueve los hilos deben pasar por mis manos, por más que sea mi prometido no tiene ningún derecho a prohibirme absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera en este caso poder imponer mi presencia frente los santos de Athena.

—Pero... —sin embargo la mirada de Pandora, le hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato. De pronto los dos sintieron una explosión de cosmos muy grande que los estremeció el piso que los hizo tambalearse un poco, lo que logro que Cheshire terminara con tropezarse y caer al suelo.

Por su lado Pandora hizo una mueca de frustración al sentir el cosmos de Shura respaldando el de Shiyru lo que le llevo a pensar que quizás esta noche no lo vería pero daba igual, ella necesitaba buscarlo para comentarle lo último que descubrió con respecto al vasallo Nefilim de Patch. Lo que le recordó, que a lo mejor Chauncey se hallaría muy cerca de aquí porque con tal de volver a torturar a Saori, así poder vengarse de Patch en el proceso.

Como Tomoe que de seguro mando de nuevo a sus guerreros para que acabaran con la vida de Saori. No sin que Patch tenga que intervenir para poder proteger a su sacrificio humano.

— ¿Pandora? —y la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Sísifo. Lo busco con la mirada por todos lados de la avenida donde se encontraba, pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba arriba. Así que levanto su cabeza lo descubrió sobre el segundo piso de un bar restaurante latino. Llevaba puesta la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

Cheshire se sobresaltó al ver al santo de Athena. Tanto fue su susto que comenzó a retroceder uno cuantos pasos sin importar ensuciar su traje de mayordomo que era un símbolo de suma importancia en la alta sociedad, por lo tanto, con su descuido estaba avergonzando a Pandora. Su acto pasó de persuadido de la pelinegra que lo fulmino con la mirada por su cobardía.

Sísifo frunció el ceño pero de igual forma bajo la cabeza. La verdad no le apetecía tener que lidiar con la ex novia de su mejor amigo pero no le quedaba de otra porque de haber sido otras las circunstancias le expresaría su opinión de la tremenda estupidez que cometió al perjudicar la reputación de Shura en el plano humano. En la alta sociedad, claro, desfavoreció a la señorita Saori.

Tendría que lidiar un rato con ella.

Dio un saltó desde el segundo piso del bar hasta aterrizar enfrente de la pelinegra, con una mirada muy penetrante. Que intimido un poco a Pandora eso se podría considerar todo un logro porque nadie que no fuera Shura era capaz de hacer ese mérito de desafiar al auto proclamada hermana del dios de los infiernos que era una mujer con gran belleza dotada por los mismos dioses. Esa misma hermosura era tan comparable como el miedo que inspiraba por lo tanto ningún hombre se atrevía a cuestionarle. Sin embargo, Sísifo no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar las cosas mejor le pregunto en un tono de voz muy duro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Pandora? —le pregunto Sísifo mirándola fijamente, ella se molestó por su tono duro—. No es bueno que estés a estas horas de la noche en compañía de tu guardaespaldas, que es evidente que está bastante asustado como para hacerme enfrente.

—Estoy buscando a Shura—prosiguió Pandora, mirando a Sísifo con frialdad pero esta mirada no surgió efecto en el que le respondió—. En estos momentos él no te puede atender por lo que me pidió que si te veía en la calle te escoltara de regreso a tu hotel, para que cumplas con la orden impuesta por el departamento nacional de seguridad.

Aunque Sísifo tuviera la intención de proteger a Pandora por órdenes de Shura.

—Pues lo voy a esperar—agregó con tranquilidad Pandora, por su lado Cheshire incorporo de su lugar sin tan siquiera limpiarse su traje en señal de respeto a su señorita acerco con cierto temor en dirección al santo—. S-se-ño-rita Heins-tein por favor hágale caso al santo que de verdad él tiene razón en algo. Nosotros no debemos estar aquí estamos, poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas.

—Lo haré hasta que allá hablado con él, de paso necesito ir a Six Flav.

— ¿Six Flav? —se quejó Sísifo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba—. No puedo llevarte allá, por si no lo sabías ese parque de diversiones oculta los túneles secretos donde alberga. Cavernas construidas hace más de dos siglos atrás por los ángeles caídos para tener sus hogares lejos de la civilización humana por lo tanto es tierra santa. Lugar donde nosotros nos somos bienvenidos.

— ¿Tierra santa? —Alego ella como si quisiera creer lo que Sísifo le dijo—Pues no me interesa que sea tierra santa en estos momentos Saori nos necesita a todos para resguardarle, por si no sabías Tomoe ha mandado a una de las guerreras que pertenecen al grupo de los gladiadores.

— ¿Qué? —eso fue suficiente para sobresaltar al general supremo.

—Si en estos instantes Alice sé está dirigiendo en dirección al Six Georgia Park para asesinarla.

De pronto ambos fueron golpeados por un cosmos muy frío e inexpresivo que el santo de Sagitario conocía bien lo que obligo abrir los ojos como plato al darse cuenta que Pandora, no se había arriesgado en vano su vida. Para venir a intentar buscar a Shura para avisarle de la presencia de la gladiadora en la cuidad.

 **Six Flav Georgia Park, las afueras del bosque.**

Saori se acurrucó más en sueños mientras intentaba atraer más las sábanas de Aioria alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirse del frío de abril puesto que este todavía no se había ido del todo es que en algunos días hacía un frío que obligaba a las personas a usar un abrigo por las noches, por lo que necesitaba cubrirse más. Para que este no se le calara hasta los huesos.

Para evitar que su fractura no le molestar más con el dolor tan molesto de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado producto del sobres fuerzo que ella hizo hoy al proteger a los civiles hoy en la tarde y la cuidad para evitar que todos los escombros de los edificios colapsados les cayeran encima utilizando toda su fuerza cósmica, acompañado de su Dumanis. Poca vez se exponía de esta forma cómo lo hizo hoy. En segundo lugar, para erguir una barrera protectora para proteger el parque de diversiones de los posibles ataques de los enemigos sin rostros, que podían detectarla a grandes distancias. Este parque histórico que representaba toda la historia de los ángeles caídos que habitaban en la tierra desde los tiempos de la era bíblico era su refugio de los arcángeles.

Viro para el otro lado de la cama de Aioria, el ángel caído dueño de esta cabaña.

De pronto Saori se despertó sobresaltada al sentir una oleada de cosmos que le era familiar no necesitaba ser una experta para saber, ¿Quién se trataba? Por lo que lucho un poco su cuerpo que aún se encontraba en estado de inconsciencia. Era como si no quisiera cooperar debido al esfuerzo que le ejerció que le impedía intentar incorporarse de su cama. A las finales tomo la decisión de darle unos minutos a su cuerpo para que se recuperara la movilidad.

Le tomo unos minutos cuando por fin tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sentarse bien. Pateo sabana lejos de su cuerpo coloco sus pies en el frío suelo de madera de caoba...volvió a soportar el punzante dolor de su tobillo izquierdo que empeoro un más gracias a que no le dio el suficiente descanso por lo que estaba segura de que en la mañana cuando Phillips fuera a verla la regañarla por descuidada. No seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor. Tenía la mirada posada al suelo...cuando de pronto un sonido la alerto como una sensación mortífera de que alguien la estaba observando. Levanto su mirada en busca del ruido que se originó su vista se enfocó en la ventana lo que vio la dejo helada.

Enfrente de ella se hallaba una figura con una capucha gris que la miro se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Y Saori sintió que su corazón latir velozmente, de pronto sintió un deja vu... ¿Era como si lo hubiera visto por algún lado? No se lo pensó dos veces al levantarse de golpe de la cama buscar lo primero que vio en la silla que se hallaba a lado de la cama para su fortuna era un suéter gris de manga larga se la colocó encima se puso las pantuflas que le tendió Patch comenzó a correr a pesar del incipiente dolor en su tobillo izquierdo.

Salió de la habitación esquivando cualquier objeto no identificado. Llego hasta la puerta principal la abrió en un movimiento ágil que aprendió de Shura en caso de extreme urgencia tiro la puerta con muy poca gentileza busco con la mirada frente de todo el panorama boscoso ese misterioso encapuchado. Pero nada, solo el sonido de las ramas chillando por la fuerza que eran abatidas por los vientos que hicieron la larga cabellera castaña danzara con la brisa.

Respiro muy hondo comenzó a marcharse de la cabaña dejando la puerta abierta. Tal vez Patch le daría una vuelta a ella más tarde para asegurarse de que se estuviera tranquila y fuera de peligro pero quizás tendría que enfrentarse a su furia más tarde pero en defensa propia ella desde un principio le deja en claro que no deseaba quedarse aquí sino que en verdad deseaba regresar a la comodidad de su mansión. Para descansar de este tormentoso día pero era imposible con esa alerta que azotaba la cuidad de Atlanta.

No era el momento de detenerse a pensar en pequeñeces debía actuar rápido. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitió sus piernas sin saber exactamente ¿Cuál era su rumbo? Puesto que este bosque era muy denso la niebla no le ayudaba para nada a mejorar el panorama al contrario lo que hacía era empeorarlo dándole una forma fantasmagórica. Cada vez más se adentraba a los interiores del bosque buscando aquella persona con la sudadera gris pero nada.

Era como si se hubiera perdido de vista.

—Tiene que estar por aquí estoy segura que era el mismo hombre del centro comercial—mascullo para sí—. No que va no vale la pena. Qué siga corriendo desapareció por completo.

Se detuvo en medio de dos árboles de gran tamaño, se llevó la mano a su .pecho. Tenía la garganta tan seca por el ardor de su pecho que casi no pudo tragar cuando trato de humedecerse los ásperos labios. Trato de respirar muy hondo pero solo consiguió que terminara de toser cuando de pronto algo se materializo enfrente de ella haciéndola retroceder.

Frente a sus ojos había un conejo cuya apariencia era igual al de los cuentos de hadas.

— ¿Un conejo? —la expresión de Saori era miedo, ella conocía bien ese conejo, retrocedieron dos pasos cuando de pronto sintió una ráfaga de cosmos que le era muy familiar que venía desde el cielo, iba en su dirección.

Saori alzó la mirada se quedó pasmada ante| aquella bola de energía, no pasó ni tres segundos cuando sintió que dos poderosos brazos la aferraron más a su cuerpo.

El olor a menta, pasto recién cortado y especias llegó como droga a la nariz. Patch era el, había venido a rescatarla. Se alegró de poder saber que Patch estaba aquí cerca por merodeando el lugar.

Patch por otro lado aterrizó sobre una pila de piedras, y entonces vio que Saori se aferraba más a él. Él la observó, ella regresó la mirada totalmente aturdida el enseguida la volvió alzar para mirar a la rubia de rostro inexpresivo.

—Así que por fin apareces caído a ti también te estaba esperando la ama Tomoe no está contenta por el hecho de que te entrometas en sus asuntos. —aseguró Alice posando su ojo azul en los negros profundos de Patch —... entonces los rumores son ciertos la impostora tiene como guardián al ex arcángel Patch un oscuro caído que humillo totalmente a Jamian sin sus poderes angelicales, ha logrado burlar la seguridad del santuario eres digno de admirar. Aunque es una pena... que me vea obligada a encadenarte en el infierno para que no estorbes más.

—Qué tremenda coincidencia que pensemos igual—dijo Patch su sonrisa no era nada agradable.

Colocó gentilmente a Saori en el suelo, se irguió para colocarse delante de ella, la joven diosa sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de Patch decidiera protegerla de un peligro que era propio de su mundo por lo tanto en vez de quedarse atrás como el caído esperaba que hiciera. Ella inmediatamente se incorporó del suelo se atrevió a preguntarle a Alice.

— ¿Tomoe te mando para asesinarme no es así? —Prosiguió Saori sin rodeos.

Patch juró en voz baja aparentemente las palabras del calvito que humillo en la mansión Depranon resultaron ser cierto, por lo que tendría que enfrentarse en tremenda desventaja a esta gladiadora que a diferencia del chiste de santo de plata del cuervo era mucho más poderosa de lo que ella aparentaba con esa apariencia tan delicada.

—Entonces el cobarde Jamian no mentía cuando me dijo esa noche que rescate a Saori de sus garras—la expresión y él se endureció, pero no se percató que esa información tomó desvainada a Saori que inmediatamente hizo memoria.

—Entonces es cierto, que intentaron secuestrarme... —ser susurró a sí misma Saori, haciendo memoria de esa noche donde despertó sobresaltada a mitades de la madrugada porque pudo sentir la presencia de Patch en su habitación pero en su lugar se halló una muy nerviosa Mii, y un furioso Heracles—. Usted...estuvo allí esa noche Patch...tú me salvaste la vida de ser secuestrada...por Jamian...muchas gracias la verdad usted me protege de todo mal, ¿Por qué lo hace? Nunca me lo ha querido decir.

Esa pregunta lo tomó por desprevenido porque se rehusaba a contestarle enfrente de la gladiadora, ella en cambió se percató de la sorpresa de la castaña al saber que él estuvo presente la noche donde hubo un intento de secuestro por parte de uno de los santos de plata, del santuario que culminaría en fracaso total. Por la presencia del caído que protegía con su propia presencia a su cordero de sacrificio.

— ¿No se lo has dicho todavía?... —comentó Alice con frialdad—Vaya eres de lo más indignarte ángel pero qué se puede esperar de los tuyos absolutamente nada bueno. Si hubieras vivido en la Antigua Grecia te aseguro que hubieses sido terriblemente castigo por tu osadía. Supongo que reconoces esto, Patch pues se siente mejor que te digan así. De seguro harás todo en tus manos para recuperar este objeto.

Saco entre sus ropas una pluma que fácilmente era la longitud del brazo de Patch y la mitad del suyo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Si bien es cierto eso no género una sorpresa bastante grande en Patch que era un experto en ocultar sus emociones pero notó que la línea de su mandíbula se tensó; Su pluma de arcángel cayó en malas manos. Aparentemente los arcángeles estaban confabulando para su caída que está recurriendo secretamente con la falsa diosa Atenea.

Por su lado Saori se mostró consternada al reconocer inmediatamente que era el objeto que cargaba Alice entre sus dedos. Un seguro para intimidar a Patch aunque no lo consiguieron del todo pero si hacerlo enojar. Incluso desvió su mirada en dirección al rostro inexpresivo pudo sentir que a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente mantenerse tranquilo incluso en las peores situaciones lo cual admiro pero de igual forma sabía que en el interior estaba furioso hasta un poco preocupado. El tic en su mentón lo delataba era un gesto que quizás paso por alto para Alice pero no para Saori.

Ella sabía perfectamente que uno de los talones de Aquiles de los ángeles caídos, aparte las cicatrices de V invertida que poseía su espalda donde alguna vez estaban sus alas era una pluma que si caían en las manos equivocadas podría representar un problema para ellos. Por allí podían enviarlos directamente al infierno sin ningún remordimiento si la quemaba ella no podía permitir, no cuando el en múltiples ocasiones le salvo la vida. Le tenía que devolver esos favores.

Contando con el intento de secuestro dentro de su habitación en la mansión.

— ¿Quién te dio esa pluma? —preguntó Saori—. La señorita Tomoe...así que prepárate caído espero que tengas un viaje muy placentero al Hades. El dios del infierno, te lleva esperando un buen rato para pulverizar tu alma hasta que esta quede maltrecha.

—Sabes que si me encadenas al infierno, los arcángeles vendrán a buscarte para enjuiciarte por estar jugando con el destino de los ángeles sin su autorización por lo que te mandaran a ejecutar a ti sin importar que sea en favor de un dios, o Tomoe, se le ha olvidado esa importante ley que estoy seguro de que Saori sabe perfectamente cómo cualquier dios del panteón griego —su voz era muy tranquila, pero encerraba su ira al saber que estaban jugando con fuego.

—Corrección si se puede cuando un dios Olímpico lo autoriza los arcángeles no pueden intervenir. Es obvio que tienes a dos dioses detrás de ti, Artemisa la diosa de la caza y la diosa Atenea de a milagro Zeus no se ha entrometido—respondió la rubia.

—Atenea no ha puesto precio en su cabeza, yo no le hecho al contrario yo estoy agradecida por lo que ha hecho...—intento Saori ya sintiendo su cosmos chapotear de la ira.

—Pero la señorita Artemisa sí. Y la señorita Tomoe fue la que emitió la orden.

En lugar de sentir miedo por su vida el simplemente esbozó una sonrisa oscura. Dando a entender que retaba a todos los dioses a intentar cazarlo.

—Pues yo le diría a Tomoe que festeje una proeza... cuando ella se le olvida un pequeño detalle—le respondió Saori con una seguridad que antes Patch había visto jamás. O no se esperaría de ella. —Se le olvida que la verdadera diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra se encuentra aquí parada está dispuesta a pagar cada favor... que este caído ha hecho por cierta servidora no voy a permitir que lo encadenes en el infierno cuando no posee ninguna autoridad. Esa orden solo yo puedo darla. Si en ese caso debo demostrar mi identidad yo te daré una prueba que ella se ha negado... a enseñarles a ustedes—y Saori alzó su mano, y la diosa Nike se materializó en la forma de su báculo sagrado.

Cuando los otros dos vieron a Nike la diosa de la victoria en una de sus tantas formas la sorpresa fue inmediata, era bastante llamativa para Patch que por fin veía con sus propios ojos el legendario cetro dorado que era muy conocido como la llave para gobernar el mundo como sus increíbles capacidades de poder por los suyos en el cielo, cuando era un arcángel.

Extravagante era completamente de oro hasta el palo que la sostenía, la forma del detalle en la parte superior se asemeja a un águila que tiene abiertas sus alas las cuales se juntan en la parte superior formando una circunferencia cerrada, lo que seguramente haciendo referencia a la forma "angelical" aunque era cuestionable puesto Nike no se le podía considerar parte de su raza. Solo era la forma era similar a la de un espíritu celeste.

La irguió totalmente orgullosa de pronto se sintió una fuerte oleada de cosmos, lo que obligo a Alice a retroceder dos pasos atrás con la pluma de Patch en su mano al conocer la verdadera identidad de Saori, su cálido cosmos comenzaba a crecer cada vez más y su corazón comenzó a calentarse en su pecho lo cuál era extraño porque ella era una persona extremadamente fría. Patch por otro lado compartía el mismo sentimiento a pesar de no poder sentir para nada la gentil luz que producía se volvió a emocionar a un nivel emocional bastante descabellado. Algo que jamás había sentido antes ella con su sola presencia lograba apaciguar toda la rabia y oscuridad que cargaba dentro de su alma.

Detrás de Saori apareció la estatua de la diosa Atenea.

— ¿Esa Nike la diosa de la victoria? —frunció el ceño la gladiadora, al ver con sus propios ojos uno de los objetos sagrados de la diosa Atenea—. No puede ser ese cetro debería estar en manos de la señorita Tomoe, ella no has dicho que ya alzado la diosa hace mucho tiempo que no debíamos dudar de su identidad.

—Pues parece que Tomoe les ha mentido en su cara durante mucho tiempo —declaro en un tono muy sarcástico Patch, uno el que ya Saori se familiarizo pero ese no era el caso de Alice que encontró bastante disgustaste sus palabras.

—Eso no es posible...—y Alice de pronto perdió toda la movilidad de su cuerpo no se podía mover por más lo que intentara eso quería decir...alzó la vista para ver a Saori con una sonrisa gentil—. Yo soy la verdadera diosa de la guerra porque a diferencia de Tomoe el deber de la diosa es proteger a la tierra de los maleficios de los dioses. Proteger a los humanos que tanto amo por eso perdí mi trono en el Olimpo. Si embargo ella se ha alejado de la senda confabulando junto mí hermano Aioros con un plan de destruir distintos mundos paralelos como la vida que han ellos cómo las posibles realidades, sé que en una de esas venció a nuestro padre Zeus, lo sello en una dimensión desconocida.

—Si en verdad dices ser la verdadera Athena, necesito que me contestes algo que solamente la diosa sabe perfectamente... —habló Alice en un susurro, y Saori, que lo escucho perfectamente asintió sabiendo con antelación lo que le iba a preguntar—. ¿Quién fue el caballero dorado que fue precursor de su humanidad? Qué hoy después de once mil años...sigue siendo su favorito...tanto así que es cercana a ese signo solo que esta época es cercana a ese caballero pero no es él. Solo la verdadera diosa de la guerra puede responder esa pregunta.

—Soy la reencarnación de Atenea...y Tomoe también lo es...somos seres distintos que compartimos el cosmos de la verdadera Atenea...o al menos eso es lo que deseo creer...pero para tu deleite voy a responder esa pregunta ese signo del cuál he sido cercana durante millones de años es Escorpio hoy todavía en actualidad lo sigo siendo solo que yo veo a Kardia como un gran amigo que es irreemplazable... —y Alice se sorprendió, Patch se mantuvo ante las expectativas prestando atención ante sus palabras muy melancólicas—. Ese caballero que tanto me recuerdas su nombre era Antares...mejor conocido el escorpión sin aguijón...no es reconocido por los libros de historia cómo lo que realmente es un héroe...el quiso darme una lección de humildad que yo aprendí me convertí en sabiduría gracias al...deje de ser la diosa arrogante que fui...encerraba en el cuerpo de una niña de trece años que era mimada y caprichosa que no comprendía las verdaderos límites de la vida humana. Asumo que mi tío Hades no quiere soltar su alma.

Su respuesta logro ese efecto dramático que necesita Alice para convencerse de su identidad.

—Lo comprendo mi señorita Saori...le pido una disculpa por dudar de usted...diosa Atenea—menciono ella a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo con su mirada, vacía pero en el fondo reconoció la verdad de que Saori era la verdadera diosa—...por favor le pido una disculpa por mi atrevimiento pero tiene que comprender que este ángel caído que tiene detrás suyo es un peligro para su vida...por favor...le suplico que me del permiso para deshacerme de él.

—Te entiendo Alice pero te pido que me dejes ese trabajo a mí...así que por favor devuélveme esa pluma... —comenzó Saori haciendo desaparecer con esa misma mano. Con la otra pidió que le entregara la pluma, Patch pudo admirar cómo la joven se debatía unos segundos pero después se la entrego—. No te preocupes por nada solo quiero vayas con tranquilidad con el resto que en estos momentos, te necesitan los humanos que no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está ocurriendo...antes de que lo digas sospecho lo que él quiere pero prefiero descubrirlo por mí misma... —y lo último se lo comunicó a través de telepatía, lo que impresiono a Alice que no espero dicha palabras.

—...señorita...cualquier cosa estaré cerca... —habló Alice haciendo una reverencia, y se retiró en dirección a la salida—. Gracias Alice por confiar en mí, señor Patch tenga creo que esto es suyo...favor se paga con favor—y le tendió la pluma negra el pelinegro que asintió.

—Yo que pensaba que eras una niña inocente y frágil que necesitaba protección pero ya veo que no, me he equivocado Ángel sabes defenderte muy bien —había una nota de burla con ese comentario mezclado con algo juguetón. Guardo la pluma en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Solo trato de ser justa señor Patch yo creo que tenía que pagarle de alguna forma todo lo que ha hecho por mí, cómo dije esa es mi paga salvando su pluma—reconoció Saori, medio ignorando su comentario—. Creo que entonces los dos tendremos que aprender muchas cosas del otro, porque admiro esa paciencia, control y tranquilidad con la que se maneja en las peores situaciones.

—Ven te llevare de regreso a la cabaña—continuó el ofreciéndole una de las mejores vista quizás allí si podría llevar a cabo sus planes después de todo debía agradecer que esa gladiadora no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Gracias pero antes de eso me gustaría que me llevara al arcángel me han dicho que la vista es preciosa—por primera vez Saori le dedico una gentil y hermosa sonrisa, la misma que el vio hace dos años.

Patch le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma, era de las escasas veces que le brindaba una sonrisa sincera.

 **Lake Claire, Residencia Hino.**

Cuando Yoshino encendió el televisor dentro de su habitación para ver que estaban dando los noticieros de seguro seguirían con el tema de lo acontecido hoy en la mañana, creyó que tal vez hoy la ciudad no habría tregua de paz con respecto a los enemigos sin rostro pero lo primero que proyecto la pantalla fue, uno de los canales de noticias que mostraban a vía aérea. Donde se veía a Shiyru peleando con un dragón de tamaño descomunal causando estragos la cuidad.

Eso suficiente para agriarle el carácter a la japonesa que cayó víctima de la sorpresa al ver como Shiyru era lanzado en dirección a un letrero neón de un motel barato en el en centro ciudad, lo sabía que eso debido dolerle bastante se vio otra explosión lo que impresiono a la joven. No se percató cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando a ver a Mi y a Casandra que vinieron a visitar a la joven.

— ¿Yoshino? —escucho la voz de Cassandra que inmediatamente hizo que la castaña se sobresaltara hasta tal grado que apagar el televisor de improviso, para ocultar la identidad de Shiyru—... ¡Casy que sorpresa verte aquí! ¡No esperaba verlas tan pronto a ninguna de las dos eso va lo mismo para ti Mi, pensé que estarías con Shura coordinando el rescate de Saori!

—Shura tuvo que salir acompañar a Kardia a realizar unos trámites...lo que me parece extraño, primero porque es de noche a qué hora estaría abierto las oficinas del gobierno—agregó Cassandra con el ceño fruncido al ver la risita nerviosa, que les lanzaba la japonesa. Antes que tan siquiera se atreviera a preguntarle algo, Mi se adelantó para decirle algo salvándola de tener que dar una explicación que quizás ella no comprendería—... ¿Ya hablaste con Shura sobre la señorita Pandora? Te enteraste que la boda de ella sigue en pie este domingo por la mañana.

— ¡Eeeehhhh! ¡¿La bruja aún piensa casarse con el cejon? —resonó la queja de Yoshino, a la vez agradecida de ser salvada—. No te tenido oportunidad pero cuando lo haga le diré que se venga conmigo a pasar un rato en la taberna de Death Tholl con Verónica mientras la piruja esa se casa con el Radamanthys que parece bien a Helga con esa ceja.

— ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Cassandra abiertamente antes los apodos de Yoshino con respecto a las cejas de Radamanthys, que poseían una textura similar a la Helga de esto es Arnold. — ¡Me has matado Yoshino con ese comentario pero la verdad sea dicha esas cejas merecen que las depilen con cera de la más potente!

Pero la joven de orbes violeta profundo rodo los ojos.

—Ese sujetó jamás me agrado ni mucho menos la pelea que sostuvo con Shura hace un año.

—Nadie le agrada pero no es por eso que hemos venido... —menciono Mi aclarando su garganta con delicadeza, recobrando la compostura—. Necesitó de su ayuda unos parientes de Grecia han venido para informarle algo a la señorita Saori, por lo que le preguntaba si podía ofrecerles hospedaje. ¿Por un par de días? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Claro cómo no hay problema—sonrío con astucia al saber de quienes se trataban—...por cierto me he enterado por ahí que la hermana mayor de Saori, Helena Depranon ha tomado un vuelo desde Suiza hasta los Estados Unidos para asistir a la boda de la bruja esa la verdad yo le hubiera escrito que ni se tomará la molestia de venir a verla ni mucho menos entregarle sus buenos deseos a costa del sufrimiento del mayordomo de su hermana menor.

Tanto Mi como Cassandra se miraron entre si ante las palabras de la joven.

—Bueno digamos que Helena esta oscuras no se ha enterado absolutamente nada.

Y Mi asintió.

—Tengo entendido que a uno de los chóferes de la mansión se le ha ordenado ir a buscar a Helena lo más pronto posible antes de que se vuelva a levantar, el toque de queda cerrando las carreteras que conectan con el aeropuerto hasta nuevo aviso... —y antes que tan siquiera Mi pudiera terminar la frase otra explosión escucho, sacudiendo toda la casa.

— ¡La señorita Helena está en peligro! —se estremeció Mi pensando en el fatídico destino de Helena.

 **Aeropuerto Internacional Hartsfield-Jackson, 6000 N Terminal Pkwy, Atlanta, GA 30320, EE. UU.**

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —asustó una mujer de impactante belleza que llamaba poderosamente la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí hombres como mujeres, la joven vestía ropas deportivas y su cabello rubio claro atado a una cola de cabello, orbes azules desviaron su mirada con preocupación a la terminal—. ¿No se permite salir del aeropuerto? Pero, ¿Por qué? Si dijeron que habían levantado el toque de queda ahí no, a este paso no llegare a mi casa como hasta las 8:00 de la mañana de paso no hay hoteles cerca... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Espera creo que la persona más cercana a la que puedo acudir es a Heracles el siempre está en su gimnasio haciendo ejercicios... —y la joven busco en el interior de su bolsa de viaje su móvil para llamar a su hermano mayor.

 **Jardín Botánico de Atlanta, 1345 Piedmont Ave NE, GA 30309, .**

—Maldición este dragón es demasiado fuerte...no puedo darme por vencido tan rápido—preocupo Shiyru, incorporándose con su cierta dificultad pero termino colapsando de nuevo. Cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda—. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques al Six Flav Georgia, para que intentes asesinar a la señorita Saori...ella es el símbolo de la paz en la tierra... —se quejó intento incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas se asombró, al ver que el dragón también se levantaba pero sin ningún rasguño.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? —le pregunto con una voz calmada y extremo frívola. —Ya me has distraído lo suficiente para ir en dirección al parque de diversiones donde vive esa niña, que ustedes dicen qué es Athena.

—No vas a tocar a la señorita Saori... —gritó Shiyru, tratando de obligar a su cuerpo a mantenerse de pie lo que le tomó dos segundos. Debía reconocer que ese monstruo era bastante fuerte—. Bien tal pareces que quieres una pelea seria, pues te la voy a dar con mucho gusto.

 **Antiguedades Dee, 660 Peachtree St NE, Atlanta, GA.** **Residencia de Elly.**

— ¿Rixon? ¿Aioria? —impresiono la morena al verlos a los dos en la entrada de su residencia con sus resplandecientes sonrisas roba corazones, con intenciones oscuras—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí pensé que esta noche se quedarían en casa? Acuérdense que hay una alerta roja por un posible ataque por los enemigos sin rostro.

—Vinimos hacerte compañía ya que evacuaron el bar donde estábamos—agregó Aioria, y Rixon asintió—. No podemos regresar al Six Flav...no tendremos que quedar aquí hasta el amanecer o al menos hasta que todo se calme...hablando de eso quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué demonios son los enemigos sin rostro?

—No es necesario que la contestes Elly él lo sabe perfectamente—menciono Rixon con ironía.

—Chicos no sé qué decir gracias—aclaró Elly, y Aioria le gruño al pelinegro—. No le hagas el caso Aioria el menos indicado para hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones pero para deleitar tu curiosidad te lo diré pero con palabras que más o menos puedas entender. Son seres humanos que adoptaron esa apariencia para convertirse en lo que son para poder entrar a esa organización se necesita tener que arrancarte la carne de tu propio rostro.

—Qué patético—menciono Aioria con una ceja arqueada por la extraña explicación de la hechicera—. No son humanos, pero tampoco son seres inmortales pero que combinación más rara pero debo de admirarles son muchos interesantes y fuertes, que enfrentarte con todo un ejército de Nefilim.

—Aioria ahora que hablas de Nefilim. Rixon necesito conversar contigo ahora pero es privado preferiría que los dos nos fuéramos a conversar mañana en un lugar tranquilo en donde los platiquemos... —y Rixon se mantuvo ante las expectativas con respecto al tímido tono de voz que utilizaba Elly con el—. Es serio, se trata sobre tu vasallo Nefilim. De Barnadas para ser exactos.

— ¿También has encontrado el paradero del mío? —rugió Aioria con fuerza al sentirse ignorado por la joven—... ¿Tobar por fin ha mostrado signos de vida? Maldita sea desde el Jeshvan del año pasado no lo he vuelto a ver ni siquiera puedo encontrar su paradero ese maldito kosovano piensa que soy un imbécil si algo que yo odio bastante es que me, hace ver la cara de idiota. ¡Jodida mierda juró que cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar un escarmiento que jamás olvidara!

Alejo dos pasos, y bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza.

No sabía todavía cómo darle la noticia a Aioria puesto desconocía ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Puesto el carácter de su amigo era bastante explosivo, sabía que era un tema sensitivo. De que su vasallo Nefilim fue brutalmente asesinado por un grupo de desconocidos que de seguro que pertenecían al santuario o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Por primera vez sintió la necesidad de ocultarle la verdad a su amigo quería decir muchas pero solo limito a decirle.

—Cuando lo sepa te lo haré saber.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar—aclaro infantil mente Aioria.

De pronto el teléfono de la casa soné, y la hechicera les dedico una respetuosa reverencia fue a contestar lo más rápido posible porque sus poderes ya le habían confirmado la persona que le estaba llamando.

 **Six Flav Georgia Park, Árcangel.**

Mientras tanto, Saori se detuvo en seco a mitad de lo alto de la montaña rusa para desviar su mirada en dirección al panorama lejos donde sabía que se efectuaba una sangrienta batalla entre los dragones, ella podía sentir perfectamente el cosmos de Shiyru incinerarse hasta explotar. Se giró sobre talones con cuidado para no resbalar con el carril de la atracción ella encendió su cosmos, le brindo fuerzas al caballero de Bronce que lo necesitaba. Brindándole su fuerza. Lo que no se percató es que Patch se detuvo también para mirar sobre el rabillo de su hombro a Saori.

Sabía que se estaba desatando una batalla de similar magnitud cómo la de hace unos días por lo que no se extrañaba para nada, que Saori lo sintiera también le encendiera su cosmos para rezar por sus caballeros, y bríndale su calidez para darle fuerzas para continuar luchando. La verdad es que aún la sentía tensa, y él se atrevió a preguntarle.

— ¿Estas preocupada por lo que le pueda suceder a uno de tus santos? —el miro fijamente a Saori que ni siquiera inmuto para voltearlo a ver.

—Ellos están arriesgando sus vidas por mí...cuando yo me encuentro aquí segura lejos del peligro... ¿Por qué siempre ellos quieren morir por mí? —y Saori se sintió consternada no le agrada la semejante atención que solía recibir—. Pero no importa cuántas veces me queje o trate de expresar algo, ellos siempre estarán allí para protegerme eso es algo por el cuál estaré agradecida. Sé que Shiyru va a vencer lo conozco cómo la extensión de su fuerza él lo vencerás. Gracias Shiyru.

Ella lo sintió bufar era como si sus palabras le resultaran estúpidas.

—Jamás lo va a comprender porque para usted los humanos son insignificantes.

—Puede que sea cierto, reconozco que no ganan mi simpatía los considero débiles o por lo menos hasta que conocido a un pequeño ángel que me hizo verlos de otra forma.

—Esa respuesta ni siquiera se la cree... —enfureció la diosa—. Pero de qué sirve que yo intente explicarle algo que jamás usted va a comprender porque lo que voy a encontrar es que se ría en mi cara. Creyéndome una gran tonta por ser muy inocente algo que a usted le causa gracia. No me lo niegue.

Ángel a veces eres más hermosa cuando te comportas más cómo humana, que la diosa de la guerra. Especialmente mantienes tu boca cerrada.

—Quizás es cierto lo que dices, veo que me vas conociendo poco a poco—agregó tratando de simular su rabia ante las acusaciones de ella, que lo fuera conociendo su interior.

—Lo veo cómo realmente es—aclaró Saori—. Ya mejor dejemos esta conversación a un lado. ¿Dónde se pueden admirar mejor las estrellas? ¿En la cima del Arcángel?

La rabia que tenía se desvaneció de pronto al verla parpadear un par de veces su mirada detonada confusión. Decidió ignorarlo para enfocar bien su mirada en la montaña rusa, que parecía más una simple atracción para ella. Pero para él tenía otro significado uno del cuál si se lo dijera él sabría que ella lo hallaría fascinante. Parecía un buen lugar para ver las estrellas sintiéndote muy cerca del cielo.

—Esta parte del arcángel es la mejor para ver las estrellas—movió su mandíbula en dirección al cielo. Los dos se colocaron sobre el alto.

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Saori, que volvió a parpadear un par de veces más, y desvió su mirada al lugar que le señalo Patch. Efectivamente las estrellas se veían más de cerca lo que hizo que su boca se le curvara una sonrisa— ¡Es hermoso! —suspiró ella agradecida, y Patch la observó él sabía que intentaba luchar con su boca que amenazaba curvarse una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de ella.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Pues me conoces bien Patch me alegro de que lo sepas solo por esta vez reconozco que hizo bien en seguirme y conocer todo sobre mí, sabes que me gusta contemplar las estrellas es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos desde que era una niña me hace recordar una época en la que me sentaba a verlas con mi abuelo Mitsumasa, todo lo que tenga que ver con la astronomía me fascina.

—Quieres sentarte a contemplar o prefieres montarte al arcángel para dar una vuelta.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó ella, y él asintió. —Hay es una pena yo me quería sentar a contemplar las estrellas en lo alto del arcángel la verdad esta atracción hace tributo, al nombre que le han bautizado. Pero puedo aprovechar ya que estamos aquí no le veo nada de malo, que nos montemos en este momento porque después de todo usted vive aquí así este parque están suyo cómo el de los demás ángeles caídos.

Con ese comentario Patch esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Qué Saori de seguro no noto. Era mejor así quizás ella no se había percatado para sí misma que al aceptar subir al arcángel con pelinegro que le parecido la ocasión perfecta para acabar con la vida de la diosa, así poder obtener su cuerpo humano.

 **Mansión Depranon, primer piso.**

—Comprendo claro Mi, nosotras nos encargaremos de la vigilancia—menciono Kyoko, y apago el celular alejo su vista de las cintas de seguridad de la mansión, para desviar su mirada en dirección a Xiaoling de la osa menor—. Xiaoling disculpa que te pida este favor si no es mucha indiscreción podrías por favor ir hasta la residencia Hino para entrevistarte con la sacerdotisa Anticola, es muy importante escuchar todo lo que nos tiene que decir. Cuando Shura llegue de su misión de reconocimiento nos vamos reunir todos con el señor Shaka para debatir, ¿Qué acciones tendremos que tomar?

—Si entendido... —aseguró la joven china haciéndole un saludo militar—...sin embargo tengo una duda la señorita sabe...

—No es mejor que no se entere, para nada por lo que por ahora la mantendremos a oscuras por lo que la prioridad es que vayas con Anticola para entrevistarte con ella, cómo traer a la señorita de regreso a la casa encargarnos del caído de una vez por todas. El infierno parece un castigo muy noble para él.

Xiaoling intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero la doncella de cabello negro se lo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que el tema ya había finalizado con su última palabra por lo qué, la joven asiática comprendió que no era el momento de emitir cualquier opinión lo mejor era reservárselo para después.

—De acuerdo me voy a limitar a cumplir las órdenes, no se preocupe no iré con mi armadura lo que menos deseo es que Cassy sepa de nuestra existencia... —y la joven hizo memoria al recordar a la latina, era ignorante como Vee de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo ahora mismo. Le hizo una respetuosa reverencia a Kyoko se retiró dejando a la joven sola.

Y Kyoko volvió a enfocar su atención a las grandes pantallas, algo captó su atención. Venía de la habitación de Dabria de pronto obligo acercarse más a la pantalla para ver con más detenimiento... ¿Lo que ella estaba haciendo? Se podría decir que su curiosidad picada más. La vio salir de su habitación entonces vio que la joven se elevaba de seguro iría al templo de los arcángeles. Si bien es cierto, ellos siendo santos no podían ver las alas de los ángeles porque estaban hechas de material espiritual.

—Esto el amo Aioros debe saberlo, como el señor Cronos... —finalizo la joven que inmediatamente se fue corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Aioros.

 **Mundo Angelical, Templo de Hefziba.**

—Dabria que bueno que llegas... —saludó una hermosa doncella de una belleza exótica e impotente que podría incluso rivalizar a la frágil e frívola de Dabria. La joven no pasaba del metro sesenta y cinco de figura atlética pero con unas curvas que podrían confundir a cualquiera con un cuerpo voluptuoso. De piel morena con destellos canela, sus rasgos eran muy hermosos, su cabello negro largo atado a una cola baja en esta ocasión peino su galluza cómo un flequillo. Sus ojos eran una rara tonalidad oro era bastante llamativo que la distinguía de otros arcángeles—...Pensé que te demorarías en venir ya estaba tentada yo misma bajar a la tierra para saber, ¿Cómo estaba todo por allá en la mansión del amo y señor del tiempo? ¿La princesa Athena ha vuelto?

—No me presiones si—se quejó con voz muy frívola—. En respuesta a una pregunta sobre la mocosa esa no ha regresado. Patch la mantiene cautiva en el parque de diversiones Six Flav por lo que es imposible para cualquiera de nosotros poder entrar. Ya sé, que no debo recordarte que nosotros no nos mezclamos con los caídos...pero la verdad sea dicha...Jev a de ir respetado una ley importante dentro de la raza de los ángeles caídos.

La morena se rió, y sonaba como el sonido de un suave tambor.

—Etiam está de un humor de perros que nadie dentro de la cátedra lo aguanta ni siquiera yo que decidido venir a mi templo para relajarme un poco, esperar que se le baje el mal genio que tiene ahora... —declaro Hefziba curvando sus labios voluptuosos en forma de corazón en una sonrisa sardónica—...quisiera la cabeza de Jev, sin embargo no es por eso que te he llamado sino por otro motivo.

— ¿Cuál motivo?

—La diosa Artemisa estuvo aquí exigiendo una explicación con respecto a lo que tú ya sabes. Ella quiere exhortar la sangre de Jev por haber tenido el atrevimiento de secuestrar a su querida hermana...

—Ella sabe perfectamente las reglas que bajo ninguna circunstancia los dioses pueden intervenir en tierra sagrada habitada por los caídos. En este caso, el Six Flav Georgia Park qué fue construido por los ángeles caídos...lo que me hace pensar... ¿Qué motivo a Jev a llevar a la diosa Athena? Otra cosa, sabes... ¿Si ya le dieron el castigo correspondiente a Elly por revelarle la información sobre el libro de Enoc traducido al griego?

Ante el mero recuerdo de que Patch llevo a Saori al Six para sacarla lejos de revuelo que hay la ciudad, la rubia sintió sus ojos azules transformarse en dos llamas enormes al imaginarse lo que ellos podrían estar haciendo ahora mismo. Y Hef se percató de eso invoco sus poderes empáticos para calmar a Dabria forzándola a que prestará atención.

—Concéntrate por el amor de dios supera tus celos por unos instantes enfócate en la misión, trata de acelerar las cosas de evitar que Patch siga insistiendo con ese descabellado plan para convertirse en humano...recuérdate las consecuencias que está desencadenando las acciones del dentro del mundo de los dioses. Estamos a casi nada que algún otro dios olímpico nos haga otra visita para meternos presión así que regresa a la tierra sigue con el trabajo.

—Está bien, lo haré no te preocupes acabo de tener una visión del futuro con respecto a los futuros acontecimientos que van a ocurrir.

 **Centro de la ciudad, de Atlanta.**

—No pensé que los encontraría aquí... —tanto Roland, Shura y Sigurd escucharon la inflexible voz de Alice por detrás de sus espaldas lo que provoco que todos se voltearan a verla, fue Shura quien le dijo—. Ya decidiste en que bando, ¿Vas a pertenecer?

—Del lado de la verdadera Atenea, ¿No es más que obvio? A veces puedes pasar de tarado inútil —respondió Alice con sarcasmo, y Shura por su lado suspiro aliviado—. Este es el momento en el que los tres me señalan mi error, me dicen que he estado equivocado por mucho tiempo con respecto a la identidad de la señorita Athena. Reconozco que fui muy dura con la señorita Saori ella a pesar... —pero Roland la interrumpió terminando su frase.

Por unos instantes, enfocó su mirada en Alice, le dio a entender que comprendía el sentimiento que la aquejaba en su interior lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—A pesar de todo sigue teniendo sigue tratándote con esa gentileza y cortesía—aclaro el cómo si de alguna forma estuviera sumiso en algún pasaje de su vida, donde actuó de una forma similar a la de Alice—...Saori siempre ha sabido darnos a todos una lección con respecto a su carácter siempre pensamos que ella es débil incapaz de defenderse así misma pero el error es subestimarla pero en realidad posee una fortaleza y valentía que pocos en la vida, lo sé te entiendo a la perfección.

—La señorita Depranon sabe domesticar al más arrogante de todos nosotros... —aceptó algo avergonzado el pelirrojo sin embargo no era un sentimiento malo al contrario, se alegraba rebajar por una entidad tan hermosa cómo Saori.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Alice? —declaro Shura cortante cortando abruptamente la conversación, ella arqueó una ceja ante su mal humor a pesar de que su expresión seguía siendo inexpresiva. —Si te lo digo lo único que te advierto que no me haré responsable al tener que devolverte cualquier ataque agresivo, ¿Me entendiste? —Shura le dedico una mirada muy dura pero igual asintió—. De acuerdo te lo diré, Tomoe me mando para que yo asesinara a la señorita Saori con el único propósito de así sacarse una mala astilla del camino que se interponía en sus planes. Así ella poder nombrarse a sí misma la auténtica reencarnación de Atenea, permitir que el espíritu de la diosa abandone el cuerpo de Saori para manifestarse en ella, así poder fusionarse ser una sola entidad. Cómo también encadenar en el infierno a Patch Cipriano para que no siguiera brindándole su protección, ni mucho menos siguiera metiendo sus narices donde no debe pero creo que no es necesario que les explique el resto de la historia, porque creo que es obvio que ustedes saben perfectamente la manera que termino todo. Le he jurado mi fidelidad a ella, lo que si me lamento es haberla dejado sola con el caído ese, pero me aseguró que se podía manejarse perfectamente con él. Creo que ella tiene sospechas.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Shura se enfureciera totalmente por lo descuidada que podía ser Alice con respecto a la seguridad de su diosa o quizás mucho peor el tono tan despreocupado el que expresaba cada una de sus palabras consiguiendo que los instintos asesinos de Shura surgieran hasta tal grado que su mano actuó involuntariamente colocándose en posición para ejecutar a Excalibur. Ante la poca delicadeza que expresaba la rubia. Antes que las cosas se complicaran un poco más los cuatro, sintieron otra explosión acompañado de una onda expansión que lo sacudió todo incluyéndolos a ellos que fueron lanzados por los aires. Obligándolos a caer en distintos lugares dentro de los alrededores de la azotea del edificio donde ellos estaban parados.

No muy lejos de allí Sísifo también sacudido por la onda expansiva. Pero a diferencia de sus compañeros de armas él no fue lanzado por los aires se vio obligado a utilizar sus alas doradas que venían incorporadas con la armadura dorada de Sagitario para elevarse por los aires. Cargando entre sus brazos a Pandora que a su vez aferraba con su mano derecha sobre el cuello de la camisa de Cheshire que a diferencia de la pelinegra no corrió con la misma suerte ya que no alcanzo aferrarse al cuerpo de Sísifo, y por lo tanto su rostro se tornó azul al ver ¿Cuánto se elevaban? Se obligaba a no mirar hacia abajo o la sensación de vértigo que se gestaba dentro de su estómago sería peor. Y Pandora desvió su mirada en dirección a Sísifo esperando una explicación.

Él se negó a dárselas en su lugar comenzó a buscar un lugar que fuera lo suficientemente, alto para poder ponerlos salvo.

 **Six Flav Georgia, El Arcángel.**

— ¡Shiyru! —grito Saori, y se soltó de Patch con fuerza. Ya casi tenía un pie dentro del carrito—. Señor Patch yo creo que es mejor que yo vaya a ciudad. Mis caballeros me necesitan ahora más que nunca mientras yo estoy segura lejos de todos los problemas.

—Si te llevo hasta allá no serás más que un estorbo para ellos, estoy seguro de que si te apareces serás más una carga que una ayuda para ellos... —declaro con unas palabras que sonaron muy duras que obligaron a Saori sentirse regañada o en el peor, de los casos insultada.

Con ese comentario era seguro que Saori tuvo que haberse sentido ofendida, de seguro se enfurecería con él. Pero en su lugar la castaña bajo la cabeza sintiéndose regañada por el comentario que hizo Patch con respecto a su situación. Debía reconocer que tenía toda la razón con lo que dijo sabía que sus santos se estaban tragando sus respectivos orgullos de caballería le cedieron solo por esta noche al caído la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella.

Por más que le disgustara la actitud tan irritante a la hora de demostrarle que siempre tiene la razón en alguna discusión que los dos sostenían por cualquier tontería que saliera del labio de algunos de los dos. En este caso tuvo que retraerse dejarse llevar por el así cómo permitirle a sus fieles protectores, la seguridad podían ir al campo de batalla a enfrentarse el enemigo con la mente tranquila.

Saori se tragó sus palabras para evitar otro enfrentamiento verbal con Patch. De que serviría, si él tomaría sus palabras con un estibo de humor cómo era de costumbre. Lo más preferirle en estos momentos era que se mordiera la lengua lo más que se podía para no abrir su boca para emitirle la primera grosería que se le viniera a la mente.

Se limita a mirarlo con frivolidad mientras se subía con cuidado al carrito.

Él le arqueó una ceja entretanto se dedicaba a estudiarla fijamente. Era una mujer terca eso no había que negarlo que él había conocido en toda su larga existencia, cómo mujeres difíciles que no se doblegaban a la primera sin embargo eso jamás represento ningún problema para él porque siempre conseguía dominarlas por completo para que hicieran todo lo que él les ordenara. Por alguna razón Saori ni siquiera entraba en esa categoría puede que quizás si con esa soberbia y arrogancia que la niña poseía a pesar de su cantidad de años, nunca le gustaba mostrarse débil ante el al contrario siempre se obligaba a ser fuerte y capaz de hacerle frente a pesar del pavor que le tenía a él, aun así el con ella se sentía como si fuera un tarado en cuestiones de seducir a una dama.

La siguió para subir en el carrito se sentó a lado de ella los dos se montaron en el primer vagón, y colocó la varilla de seguridad sobre su regazo de ambos, con un chasquido de dedos hizo que el parque la atracción se encendió y comenzó a andar empujándolos en dirección a la montaña. Y Patch se atrevió a decirle.

—No te había visto antes en Six—dijo Patch eso era cierto. Él solía pasar varias noches de la semana en lo alto de la atracción, observando sin ser observado. Incluso antes de mudarse acá de regreso. Y él jamás la había visto.

Porque de ser así, el jamás se le hubiera olvidado su bello rostro. Es que jamás se le olvidaría algo tan cautivante y hermoso cómo lo era ella. Su pregunta logro surtir efecto en Saori que inmediatamente desvió su mirada enfocando sus bellos y delicados ojos verdes sobre los negros de él le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—En realidad si he venido muchas veces, una cosa es que su horario no halla coincido con el mío... De este lugar guardo un profundo respeto cómo cariño—aclaró Saori, y Patch la miro fijamente. —. Recuerdo una vez...que vine con novio el me regalo un peluche de aquí aun lo converso...era un oso marino del acuario que ustedes construyeron fue nuestra cuarta cita. Este lugar tiene un valor sentimental para usted, ¿Cierto? ¿Le recuerda lo que fue alguna vez?

—Tengo una historia con este lugar—menciono con la mirada enfrente. Tratando de ignorar el comentario que hizo referente que piso este lugar con Milo. Se tragó un sarcasmo detestaba que ella lo despreciara por ese imbécil.

—Haré que no se puso celoso, pero supongo que este lugar le trae recuerdos ¿No? —agregó Saori en un tono de burla.

Se estaba burlando de él, con respecto a su historia con el lugar, el simplemente contestó—Contestar eso sería dar más pistas sobre mi pasado, por eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. Ya sabes demasiado.

Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero la mantuvo cerrada. Él tenía toda la razón.

—Reconozco que tiene razón las cosas que usted ha hecho, no se le pueden confesar a nadie. —recordó vagamente cada palabra escrita en las páginas del diario de su nana—. Y la verdad, quisiera decirle que después de leer por lo menos una parte del manuscrito donde revelaban su pasado las atrocidades que hizo en algún momento de su inmortalidad por eso me he tomado la molestia de ir a la iglesia hace unos días para pedir perdón en su nombre. Cómo también rezar por todas esas personas que han muerto bajo su mano que tuvieran un descanso eterno y placido en el reino de mi tío. Cómo pedir por usted para disipar toda rabia que carga en sus hombros.

Había tenido la gentileza de tomar la decisión de pedirle perdón en su nombre. A la humanidad entera por haber tenido la oportunidad de presenciar cómo jugaba, estafaba, mentía constantemente a cualquier desafortunada persona que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino se viera obligado a eliminar un obstáculo que estropeara sus planes.

Los dos se sumaron en un sombrío silencio con respecto a la declaración que le hizo. Lo más probable era que no debería tan siquiera importarle que una diosa milenaria con una presencia pacifico, hermosa y noble le preocupara lo que le pudiera suceder. Qué casualidad que pertenecía al panteón griego implorara un perdón a su creador para evitar que le cayera el peso de la justicia. O intentar frenar a sus pares que quisieran bajar del Olimpo para presentarse enfrente de él para arrastrarlo en lo más profundo del Tártaro Sin embargo, Patch se halló así mismo dudando con respecto de... ¿Por qué recibía tales atenciones por parte de una diosa? Ahora menos deseaba acabar con su vida no cuando ella podía ver su interior con esos ojos cándidos que veían más allá de toda esa oscuridad que rodeaba toda su alma. El desvío su mirada en dirección a ella que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con esos preciosos orbes como el jade.

Lo miraban con un toque de tristeza.

—Yo creo... en las segundas oportunidades. En la redención... —habló Saori con melancolía.

—Rezaste por mí—repitió él, mientras trataba de asimilar cada palabra que dijo ella. —Eres muy inocente a veces, ángel. Creo que tenemos ideas muy diferentes con respecto a la vida.

Desvió su mirada a la montaña rusa que ahora que la veía fijamente no le inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o re modelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de Georgia. El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador.

El carro que Patch escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando. En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde él. En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una medialuna colgaba sobre las pinturas.

Apartó la vista y se dijo que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que las piernas le temblaran. Se deslizó en el carro junto a Patch con cierta incomodidad.

—Usted lo ve de esa forma tal vez porque solo ve lo que interesa, pero jamás se ha detenido por una vez en toda su inmortalidad en solamente en pensar en sí mismo, no ha querido ver más allá de su punto de perspectiva. A veces siento que es tan egoísta que no le importa lo que le suceda a los demás. Quizás es cierto que pueda parecerse inocente y a veces ingenuo en lo que yo creo que en algún momento la vida le dará una lección eso se lo puedo garantizar—y Patch se mostró curioso pero igual forma se mantuvo al margen—. Rece que no sea pronto...ojala el cambio sea genuino. Su pasado a parte de asustarme creo que lo que más ha logrado es consternarme.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Vaya no sabía que tuvieras tanta sabiduría para decir tantas cosas tan gentiles cómo cortantes —su tono era moderado con un toque oscuro, que aterrorizó un poco a Saori pero en lugar de seguir pero decidió repetir las palabras de ella—Consternada—con su inflexión le hizo creer a la diosa que aceptaba la acusación. Pues estaba en lo cierto.

Todo lo que decía era verdad cómo sus palabras tan gentiles.

Ese gesto sorprendió mucho a Saori que lo observó con el ceño fruncido, desde el rabillo de su ojo un tanto perturbado al ver que Patch se degradó eso no era propio de él.

Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, se alejaron de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar. Patch estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para poder olerlo. Captó un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta. Su mismo adictivo olor que la enloquecía cuando lo tenía cerca.

—Te ves pálida—dijo el inclinándose para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías.

Su comentario la tomó por debajo, de la guardia. Si realmente estaba pálida no iba a decirlo abiertamente.

En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Se podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios y gradualmente las luces de la cuidad, y del escenario sangriento que se formaba con la enseñante lucha entre Shiyru y uno de los enemigos sin rostro. El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel.

Sin proponérselo, miró a Patch. Encontré consolación en tenerlo a mi lado. Luego él sonrió de oreja a oreja. No era que él pensara que tenía miedo a la montaña rusa sino por el hecho que podía sentir el cosmos de Shiyru maltrecho en un intento desesperado de intentar encontrar fuerzas donde no las tenía para incorporarse del suelo donde se hallaba para intentar descubrir un punto débil al dragón. No pudo más que hacer era brindarle fuerza con su cosmos, dándole las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder levantarse.

En la punta de la montaña, Patch vio su oportunidad de poder acabar de una vez para siempre con Saori. Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho de solo pensar en matarla a sangre fría sintió un momento de vacilación. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se daba cuenta? No se había dado cuenta hasta al observarla el cómo se enfrentaba completamente sola sin ninguna arma o poder delante de la gladiadora.

Saori poseía poderes que lo superaban a él.

Su escudo estaba más que presente cubriendo todo su cuerpo en su totalidad

Él una vez más desvió su mirada sobre el rabillo de su ojo, y contuvo un suspiro. La brisa alborotaba los cabellos de Saori, dándole un aspecto similar a las estatuas griegas que suelen mostrar en los museos más importantes alrededor del mundo, y le daban un aspecto realmente encantador como el de una delicada ninfa.

De pronto la princesa sintió que Patch no dejaba de contemplar por eso lo miro fijamente a pesar de su palidez, gracias a sus poderes omniscientes le permitían ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El sonrío de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Asustada ángel?

Agarró la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía su peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa sonrisa se le escapó de los labios tuvo el valor de responderle diciéndole.

—No para nada... solo estoy algo perturbada usted lo sabe... —no pudo terminar de contemplar la frase cuando el carro voló endemoniad amenté rápido, obligando a su espalda al asiento provocó que también su cabello largo cabello revoloteaba tras de ella

El acosaba con la mirada preparado en cualquier momento para saltar justo en el momento que se le aflojara algunas piezas al carrito. Pero no lo pudo hacer.

En su lugar se introdujo en su mente y preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Saori sintió que el carrito se viraba bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías. Sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Ella miró hacia abajo, intentando concentrarse en algo que no se moviera. Fue entonces cuando notó que mi cinturón se había soltado. Fue allí que todos sus sentidos se activaron la obligaron a mantenerse alerta.

Intentó gritarle a Patch, pero su voz fue tragada por el aire. Sintió que se hizo un hueco en su estómago y se soltó una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de la cintura. El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Sus hombros chocaron con los de Patch, presionándose contra él tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas. Estaban descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías la cegaron pero no del todo porque uno de sus nueve sentidos le indicó más o menos donde podían estar, por lo que podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso.

Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Volvió a sentir una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Su hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y ella fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin ella. Rodó en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarse. Sus manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra ella y abrí la boca para gritar.

Por accidente su cosmos se encendió en esos momentos para tratar de nublarle el juicio hacerle ver que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era real sino una ilusión creada por Patch con uno de sus pocos poderes angélicos que aun conversaba.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta en verdad lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él trajo aquí a la montaña rusa del arcángel con un solo propósito. El acabar con su vida cómo alguna vez hizo con muchas otras personas que tuvieran la desgracia de interponerse en sus proyectos; no ella ni siquiera se hallaba deseosa de arruinarle ni mucho menos verse involucrada en los problemas que él tuviera lo único que quería en estos momentos era detener el tiempo para poder permitirle a Alice que terminara su advertencia. Cómo también haber escuchado los consejos de Pandora cuando le intento decir que las intenciones que poseía el pelinegro con ella no eran las mejores pero ahora era muy tarde para arrepentimientos necesitaba enfrentarlo o buscar la forma de salir de aquí sin llamar la atención de Patch.

Lo próximo que ella vio fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque. Su brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Patch le estaba agarrando.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito— dijo él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Inmediatamente la niña se retrajo lo más que pudo tratando de abrir la puerta del carrito para poder salir para poder enfrentarse directamente a Patch, pero sus piernas no le permitían hacer ningún movimiento era cómo si su cerebro le dijera que no lo hiciera. Incluso se afligió al sentir la bilis subirse a su garganta amenazando con salirse pero le tomó uno segundos recuperar su expresión apacible lo único que fue capaz de decir con un tono en extremo frío.

Por su lado Patch estaba aturdido.

Trato de dejar morir a Saori, pero simplemente no pudo. Puesto le hizo creer a través de un control mental que su cinturón se había desabrochado, y que el carrito la lanzaba al vacío. Se imaginó viéndola caer en serio del carrito, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento le había comenzado a dar vueltas en su cabeza por primera, que la aterradora imagen de ver todo el icor de ella regado por el frío suelo de pavimento lo desestabilizo. Y quizás lo peor de todo es que él podía matarla aquí sin testigo, que pudieran afirmar que fue un accidente.

Su vacilación lo molestó. Algo dentro de él le impidió aventarla al vacío para acabar dar una vez por todas con ese martirio, así poder obtener su cuerpo humano... ¡Maldita sea, es que no podía hacerlo! Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el movimiento busco, en el que Saori se vio impulsada a un lado, y al estar sumergida en su truco que le hacía ver, no se sostuvo hasta dos segundos después. Realmente en ese tiempo, estuvo a punto de soltarse y caer. Él no lo podía permitir eso. Si la princesa se caía...moría...no pudo hacer más nada que envolverla entre sus brazos, aferrándola contra su duro cuerpo.

Por primera vez, él veía más allá de sí mismo, veía que la vida de la diosa peligraba. De pronto sintió una interferencia eso solo significaba una cosa...Saori se había dado cuenta que todo lo que veía no era más que un vil truco mental hecho por su mente por lo tanto su cosmos le indico lo que era real lo que no, ya sentirá que el mismo comenzaba a crecer en un ritmo desacelerado increíble. Sabía que había logrado asustarla hasta el centro de su alma con esta visión. Consiguió que la diosa Athena se enojara de verdad a la vez sé aterrada de él.

Por otra parte no pudo dejarla morir. Le fue imposible hacerlo.

Tan pronto que ella se recuperó todo las facultades tuvo, la oportunidad de hilar una sola palabra.

—Usted... —aclaró ella mirándole a los ojos con su cosmos echando chispas—. Quiso intentar matarme... ¿Cierto? ¡¿Por qué señor Patch?! ¡¿Qué le he hecho yo a usted, para merecer tanto trato desdeñoso de su parte?! ¡¿Mi presencia tanto le repugna?! Si es así la que debería estar ofendida soy y por su manera de ser y porque sabe demasiado todo sobre mí hasta la más mínima cosa. Ha tenido mucha suerte que no haya ordenado que se le dé un castigo justo pero hasta eso se lo he perdonado. Es porque descubrí una parte de su vil y despiadado pasado que pretende mantenerle en secreto a todo ser viviente en esta tierra qué no merece ningún gramo de su enigmática atención.

—Tus poderes pudieron haber estado distorsionados con respecto a toda esa ola de cosmos que se siente alrededor la cuidad—su tono de voz era frío perfectamente controlado cómo era el, es que para la castaña le era imposible luchar con alguien que controlaba a la perfección todo sus movimientos.

Nunca vio ningún estivo de emoción. Nada todo estaba pulcra mente controlado ni siquiera un destello de ira en sus ojos al saber que ella se percató bastante rápido de sus verdaderas intenciones al traerla al parque de diversiones a altas horas dela noche, lo que la perturbo pero de igual forma necesitaba intentar tener acceso a sus emociones, pero se encontró con un muro cincelado dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Nunca antes había visto nada igual pero de todas formas se relajó volvió a su pose apacible y tranquila.

Se atrevió a decirle.

—Lo perdono por intentar acabar con mi vida. Aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de ¿Qué pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión en el último momento? ¿Algún enlace emocional conmigo? ¿Mis palabras por fin surtieron efecto en su conciencia? Si es así me daré la tarea de ser su compasión y conciencia por que veo es algo de lo que carece. Va a requerirlas. Yo que solamente estaba pensando en usted, en su bienestar pero veo que no funciona por lo que tendré que cuidarme las espaldas a cada momento temerosa que quiera atacarme. Buenas noches Patch.

— ¿Vas a actuar cómo mi conciencia? —se mostró genuina mente interesado mientras caminaba hasta su encuentro, pero pudo ver que Saori le formo una barrera de como él sabía que era un muro que lo haría chocar a pesar de no tener el sentido, del tacto le quemaría la piel—. Resulta que ahora tienes un complejo de San Pepe Grillo, que tienes miedo que vaya por ahí cortando cabezas. ¿Me estoy acercando? Qué temes que sea capaz de levantar una mano en tu contra.

La boca de Patch se movió formando una mueca sardónica que Saori odio con toda su alma. Al parecer él quería tomarla cómo si atracción personal de diversión con el único fin de burlarse de ella. De pronto no comprendió por qué sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no se dejó intimidar por él.

—Si lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa porque no levantarle la mano a una mujer, no puedo creer que tenga tanta maldad en su corazón...no en su alma mi nana tiene razón usted no tiene compasión ni por nada ni nadie que no se supone que es una creación de dios. Debería de tener valores religiosos e morales. Puesto que de seguro carece del... —menciono Saori, mirándolo fijamente—. No vale la pena que le diga nada porque sería una pedida de tiempo. Creo que ni siquiera me voy a inmutar en decirle algo solo espero que un día no se arrepiente del trato que me está dando. Vas a querer regresar al tiempo para haberme tratado con respeto y más delicadamente.

—No te estoy tratando mal simplemente te di un escarmiento para que estés clara que entre menos sepas de mí es mejor. Entonces creo que en este caso te voy a tener que hacer la pregunta de una vez por todas Saori... —su boca se turbo en una sonrisa fácil y cruel—. ¿Dónde están los dos últimos diarios de Calisto? Más vale que respondas con sinceridad no te guardes nada para ti misma ninguna ubicación de las mismas. Uno de esos diarios trata de escritos que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Su respuesta preocupo un poco a Saori. Se estremeció al ver los ojos tan oscuros y depredadores del pelinegro que la obligaron a estremecerse de miedo y a dar dos pasos detrás pero de igual forma trataba de no dejarse intimidar por el por lo que optó por mirarlo con delicadeza decidió responder—. Si es cierto tengo los diarios de mi nana o por lo menos uno de ellos por que desconozco la ubicación exacta del último diario pero dado sus declaraciones asumo que encierra muchas cosas sobre usted, pero tranquilo. No pienso revelar nada público al contrario eso me da la oportunidad de conocerlo más a usted señor Patch. Así cómo sabe todo sobre mí se ha portado conmigo con un trato cruel, desdeño, cretino, fastidioso y un cerdo prepotente yo aún quiero ayudarle.

El no dijo absolutamente nada ante sus palabras simplemente el ángel se mantenía en silencio. Furioso si pero seguía apacible a pesar de los insultos de la chica. Escabrosamente no se hallaba nervioso con sus palabras sino todo lo contrario todos sus movimientos estaban en una perfecta sincronizaron cuando él tuvo ya suficiente con sus discursos ridículos e hippies quiso abrir la boca cuando de pronto enfrente de los dos materializo un niño que Saori conocía bien.

El niño de cabello pelirrojo se alegró de verla sana y salva que exclamo feliz.

— ¡Por Athena que es usted, está bien!

Saori sonrió con gentileza.

—Si Kiki todo se lo debemos agradecer al señor Patch Cipriano él fue quien se tomó, la molestia de arriesgar su vida para asegurar mi bienestar... —explico la niña lo que descolocó a Patch porque jamás pensó que Saori iba a omitir el interrogatorio que él y ella sostenían sobre el paradero de los diarios de Calisto. Por su parte el muviano se mostró petrificado por lo que alego Saori que le arrebató una pequeña risa—Antes que pienses mal de él, no están oscuro e irritante cuando uno lo conoce puedo garantizarte que no se ha propasado conmigo porque de serlo así lo fulmino.

Kiki titubeo ante sus palabras que al contrario de Saori a Patch, no le hicieron mucha gracia pero luchaba con la urgencia de curvar su boca para darle una mueca irónica por sus palabras.

—Pues ya no se sentirá sola porque el maestro Mu me ha enviado para cuidarla aquí en su estadía en el Six Georgia creía que usted se sentiría más segura con alguien conocido dentro de su propio mundo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Kiki la verdad si echo de menos alguien con quien conversar.

— ¿Eres muviano? —tanto Saori e Kiki se sobresaltaron al escuchar la profunda voz de Patch, el niño asintió sintiéndose intimidado por los oscuros ojos del ángel y respondió. Su presencia—. S-s-si soy muviano soy de los últimos descendientes del ya desaparecido continente de Mu. Por lo tanto poseo el conocimiento de cómo reparar las armaduras. O mejor conocida como Cloth, y somos aliados del panteón griego a la hora de confesión de su armamento para sus ejércitos. Usted es un ángel de Jehová...no puedo creerlo yo pensé que ustedes eran un mito pero veo que no. ¿Patch es su nombre?

—Al parecer alguien te hablo de mí ¿No es así?

—Cómo no si usted es una leyenda digo eso es lo que dice Retsu. Patch Cipriano uno de los ángeles caído más famosos dentro de su comunidad a parte de ser uno de los más respetados y venerados e incluso tiene discípulos de distintos santos de rango de plata y de oro que lo admiran por esa fuerza. Hay Europa se va a emocionar cuando sepa que lo conocí le diga que es tal como se lo imagino. Alto, moreno, fuerte y sensual.

Saori se le escapo una risa al escuchar las palabras de Kiki le dio la razón lo tomo de la mano sé la apretó con gentileza le dijo.

—Si puede ser...aunque no deja de ser un cretino y arrogante. Desdeñoso eso también se lo puedes decir a Europa.

Y castaña le saco la lengua infantil mente ante su broma el le arqueo una ceja. Y Kiki se impresionó por la actitud de su diosa puesto no estaba muy acostumbrado al ver esa faceta de ella puesto que normalmente, siempre se le veía con el rostro apacible y melancólico colocando toda clase de barreras para evitar que la gente se le acercara tanto escudándose en su papel de diosa. Claro esa parte de ella hace tiempo no la veía no desde que Milo murió.

Patch se mostró totalmente sorprendido hasta se quitó la gorra para mirar fijamente al niño que tenía enfrente. Se impresionaba por sus palabras cómo de saber que durante toos estos milenios aún existian muvianos. Si los arcángeles se llegaran a enterar se quedarian impresionados por no decir conmocionados al saber que son una raza aun más inteligente que la nefilim. Es que no podía ser él recordaba la perfección una vez haberle escuchado a Gabriel uno de los primeros arcángeles creados por el gran maestro decirle que el continente Mu desapareció y su raza se extinguía pero aparentemente no fue así.

Los dioses griegos esa era la única respuesta lógica que encontraba. De seguro fueron ellos lo que exigieron la salvación de cuanto muviano se les presentara con el propósito de preservar a la raza y así mantener en generación en generación los secretos de la forja. Cómo confesión de Cloth, y la reparación de las mismas.

Saori parpadeo ante la reacción del pelinegro dejando a un lado su sentido del humor.

—Patch—menciono, y la mención del nombre del pelinegro sin la mención honorifica de señor o usted. Lo miro con incredubilidad infantil— ¿Le sorprende que hallan más muvianos a parte de Kiki? Una pena porque yo conozco a tres más que le encantaría tener una plática amena. Quizás impresione a Yuzuriha. Los ángeles y los ángeles caídos no son una de las razas que habitan la tierra, y sirven a los dioses. Si el es uno de los pocos que hay pero también es un gran chico eso se lo puedo garantizar.

En la miro por debajo de sus pestañas, y no había nada remotamente cerca del humor de sus ojos. De pronto se espantó al sentir la voz de Patch dentro de su cabeza ignorando por completo su asombro al saber que todavía existían muvianos caminando por la tierra.

—"En otro momento conversaremos sobre el paradero de los diarios de Calisto. Un lugar seguro donde tu amigo muviano no este vigilando cada movimiento que hacemos los dos". En su lugar Saori lo miro fijamente su delicada voz Patch la escucho.

—"Acuérdese de que mi nana me dio todos los derechos para cuidar diarios. O se le olvido el juramento que le hice a mi nana usted no puede pasar sobre eso, es palabra sagrada de la tierra y del cielo ahora del mismo Olimpo. Por lo tanto tengo prohibido entregarle esos manuscritos sagrados escritos por una he, cómo divulgar toda la información que hay en las mismas así que siéntanse tranquilo no voy a seguir leyendo sobre su pasado prefiero respetar su privacidad cómo espero que también lo haga con la mía...así que buenas noche señor Patch que descanse. Por favor piense lo que le dije deje ese camino que no le llevara nada bueno, cambie esa forma de ser o si no se siente cómodo siendo bueno al menos no lastime a más personas"

Le dedico una respetuosa reverencia al caído. Cuando alzó su rostro una pequeña sonrisa dulce apareció en la comisura de sus labios forzando al pelinegro a mirarla fijamente mientras se retirabaempujando al pelirrojo que se sentía bastante perturbado con la presencia del pelinegro por no decir inquieto.

 **Jardín Botánico de Atlanta, 1345 Piedmont Ave NE, GA 30309, .**

—Por fin... —Se dijo Shiyru con tu su cuerpo ensangrentado no pudo hacer más que caer sobre su rodilla izquierda que soportaba todo su peso. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su vista nublada es que sentía que su cuerpo no le funcionaba, y con sus últimas fuerzas cayó al suelo delante del enemigo sin rostro que yacía sin vida.

Cuando el cayó el suelo dos hombres se acercaron hasta su encuentro para verificar si aún se hallaba con vida. Al menos no murió desangrado pero requería de atención médica lo más pronto posible. Eso era una buena señal para Death Toll quien no dejaba de mirar totalmente sorprendido en el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Shiyru, pero se forzó así mismo a recordar que su lealtad por la diosa Athena el también expondría su cuerpo a ese tipos de sufrimientos lo único que fue capaz de musitar.

— ¡Kaiser debemos llevarlo a un hospital rápido o va a morir desangrado! —gritó Death, virando a Shiyru con su mano derecho para ver su dorso cubierto de múltiples heridas—. Marcale a Philips para que se venga de inmediato a atenderlo. En el estado en que se encuentra ni creo que pase la noche de paso yo le avisare a Dohko para que venga de inmediato.

—De acuerdo...digamos que yo le aviso a Philips y tú a Dohko, ¿Dónde dejas a Shaka tarado? —exclamo el rubio con petulencia arqueando una ceja ante ese simple detalle, que espantó al pelirrojo—. ¡Hay cierto! ¡Se me olvido su ilustrísima el señor Shaka! Hay tampoco debes ser tan odioso Kaiser. No se me había olvidado mencionar el nombre del patriarca pero el problema radica es cómo, ¿Llegaremos a su casa? Si él vive al otro extremo la ciudad.

—Tranquilos yo me haré cargo de avisarle al patriarca... —y los dos caballeros escucharon una voz familiar. Los dos miraron por el rabillo de su hombro a Lancelot uno gladiador que pertenecía a la orden de las espadas llegar no venía solo sino con Xiaoling una de las doncellas de compañía y saintia al servicio. Qué al ver al pelinegro en un charco de sangre se estremeció grito consternado—. ¡¿Dios cómo termino en ese estado?!

—Pues mira enfrente de ti lo sabrás Xiaoling—exclamo con sarcasmo Kaiser.

—Ya no la trates así.

El caballero dorado de Leo desvió su mirada a un lado haciendo una mueca arrogante ante el regaño que le enunció el rubio platinado al meterse con la pobre asiática que a lo mejor no dijo las cosas de maldad, al contrario se hallaba realmente preocupada por el estado tan critico del caballero del dragón que estaba luchando por su vida.

—Death Toll ten avisale al patriarca... —y del bolsillo de su abrigo saco su teléfono se lo tendió al pelirrojo que asintió lo tomó incorporo del suelo, comenzó a marcar mientras Lacenlot intentaba parar la hemorragia—...tranquilo amigo...la ayuda vendrá muy pronto...despreocupate de la señorita Saori. Kiki se quedara con ella para vigilar al caído.

 **Cobertizo de la mansión Depranon.**

—Parece que pensamos igual hermano... —Youma escucho la voz de su hermano Cronos detrás de suyo, que de seguro se materializo detrás de el.

—Nah en realidad vine a visitar a mis nietos sobrinos—agregó Youma con alegría, pero el dios que se dirigía no le hacía ninguna gracia—. O ya vas a empezar de nuevo con tu amargaron. Definitivamente hacer tratos con el psicótico de Patch te ha irritado más de lo que ya estabas antes que pereza contigo. Hay de seguro que Patch ni siquiera te invitaba a jugar billar con el, de paso conseguirte un par de putas para divertirte. Hermano ya ni siquiera pareces sonreír eso me hace pensar que a lo mejor...ni siquiera ojos de lechuza te hace reír.

—Vuelvas hacer otro ridículo y vulgar comentario te voy a enviar ver dimensiones tarado—sentencio Cronos con molestia, mirando a Youma fijamente—. Ahora dime, ¿Pór que mierda estás en mi propiedad? Si vienes a buscar uno de los diarios de Calisto te voy a fulminar a ti por irrumpir en mi casa. Con respecto a Patch ya casi lo tengo controlado, ya Saori sé está haciendo cargo el debo decir que jamás he visto nada igual, ella ha sido capaz de hacerle frente.

— ¿Lo tienes controlado? —se sorprendió Youma quitándose su sombrero de copa, con ese gesto declaraba que estaba realmente sorprendido—. ¿Quieres que ya encontraran el paradero de Chauncey? O realmente lo que me estabas diciendo era que dejaste a Athena sola en el parque de diversiones ante la merced de ese ángel pervertido que tiene fetiche por las pelirrojas y las chicas jóvenes. Cronos cómo que vivir miles de años te ha afectado el cerebro.

Su comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso porque logro que la poca paciencia que poseía el titán se esfumara por completo, por lo que procedió a encender su cosmos que tiño de un color rojo. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban cómo nunca le mando una descarga astral a su hermano que lo lanzó hasta la puerta del cobertizo de la residencia.

La espalda del moreno se impacto contra la puerta del muro haciendo que él cayera sobre su estomago. Lo que enfureció al dios, que jamás pensó que su hermano tuviera el descaro de atacarlo de esa forma, se levantó del suelo con cierta dificultad dedicándole una mirada negra al pelinegro pero este la ignoro por completo.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir que yo estoy usando a Athena para mantener controlado a un ángel caído tan sádico y psicótico cómo Patch. Si lo vuelves hacer te juró que te voy a despotricar en vida...ella jamás se fijaría en un ser tan oscuro e macabro cómo el... —se enfureció Cronos, y Youma se sobresaltó—. Es cierto que Saori siempre es una chica noble y que siempre quiere ayudar a los demás desinteredasamente...por lo que asumió que ella desea sacar toda la oscuridad del corazón de ese bastardo enseñarle el camino de la redención. ¿Pero sentimientos por él? Jamás...puede que el si, pero es tan indigno que ni siquiera merece caminar el mismo suelo que ella.

Kairos se quedo en silencio ante su declaración, por unos instantes titubeo pero prefirió guardarse ese conocimiento para el no deseaba abrumar a Cronos con lo último que él descubrió al realizar labores de espionaje pero lo mejor era tener paciencia. El no era conocido por eso pero simplemente levanto del suelo con cierta dificultad para erguirse con orgullo enfrente del dios del tiempo...se sacudió su ropa. Las comisuras de sus labios se endurecieron haciendo un gesto sardónico al ver la seguridad en la que él estaba claro que Saori jamás se fijaría en Patch. Allí era donde el le decía con un gesto burlón.

—Cronos no se si reírme de tu ingenuidad o golpearte... ¿Realmente piensas que Saori no puede caer seducida ante el poderío y dominio de Patch? —reprendió y arqueo una ceja—. Creo que te confundes hermanito al parecer no conoces muchos detalles sobre tu querido colega de negocios eso la verdad me tiene perturbado pero cómo soy un buen amigo te diré algo para que te graves comiences a reflexionar las cosas mirando a un futuro. Eso que es tu dominio. Mira seamos honestos ese tipo es un hombre que es muy habilidoso pose bastantes destrezas no tenemos que ser unos genios para saber que el encanto es una de ellas. Es una de sus armas para obtener lo que quizás lo hace a el aún más interesante...es que no tiene escrúpulos. No dudara de intentar seducir a Athena para que ella haga todo lo que él quiere.

Ok el quería decirle que desconocía como era Patch. ¿Le estaba enserio tomando el pelo?

— ¿Crees que no sé que él intentara seducir a mi nieta? —aclaro él.

—Asumo que lo sabes—se encoge de hombros.

—Pues debiste venir casi un año antes claro que lo sé, pero reconozco que Athena no se deja seducir tan fácilmente de el por lo que para Patch. Saori es un verdadero desafío es más disfruto de ver cómo sus planes caen poco a poco...mientras ella le está dando una lección de humildad lo hace poco a poco regresar al lado de la luz.

Vaya eso si no se lo esperaba—pensó Youma alzando ambas cejas.

Aunque conociendo a su nieta sobrina lo más probable que si era cierto lo que le decía el amargado de su hermano ella se estuviera encargando personalmente de Patch. Sin la necesidad de tener la intervención de los arcángeles.

 **Profundidades de la ciudad de Atlanta.**

—Señora Wadatsumi disculpe que la interrumpa... —ser con forma de agua observo por el rabillo de su ojo de una de cabeza unidas al torso, y observó fijamente uno de sus compañeros de negocios su forma era de un azul gaseoso. Con voz fría le dijo—. Alguien quiere verla nos dijo que no piensa esperar desea ser atendido inmediato. Se que es no momento de enojarnos por el pobre desempeño que hizo tercero pero es mejor que atienda a esta misteriosa persona.

— ¿Quien esa es persona? —exclamo curiosa de saber.

—No quiso dar su nombre simplemente nos exigió que debía de verla. Es mejor hacerle caso mire que viene con toda la intención de encerrarnos a todos en el infierno así que es mejor que vaya para evitar más baja en nuestro ejercito.

Wadatsumi lo pensó después dijo.

—Guiame a ese misterioso guerrero.

 **Bank of America Plaza, 600 Peachtree Street Northeast.**

Yezalel aterrizo sobre uno de los postes del importante rascacielos. Del banco América. Se quedó algo pensativo con respecto a la conversación que sostuvo con Gabriel uno de arcángeles más antiguos que formaba parte del consejo y la señorita Atenea con quien tuvo la oportunidad de tener una plática bastante interesante y amena.

Se quedo pensativo con respecto a las palabras de ella con respecto al caso de Patch.

No solo eso mostró intéres sobre creciente problemática que están afrontando los arcángeles con respecto un tema que ellos han querido abordar desde hace cientos años escapando de sus responsabilidades relegándole a los ángeles caídos ese deber de aterrizar, esclavizar hasta el punto de no querer revelarse en su contra pero eso fue hasta ahora. Puesto al propio santuario de Atenas le estaban llegando rumores de una sociedad de sangre organizada.

Sin embargo eso no era una de las grandes preocupaciones de la diosa, sino el hecho de que Patch aún era perseguido por los arcángeles durante siglos para enjuiciarlo por todos los pecados que cometió en la tierra, cómo burlarse de la política y atreverse a enfrentarlos cada vez que podía. Pero eso no convencía del todo a la diosa ella sabia perfectamente que había algo más que el antiguo arcángel no le quería decir pero de igual forma ella lo obligo a que le dijera la verdad por completo. Después de todo solo los dioses de distintos panteones, y en especial el griego tenían ese poder de hostigar a cualquier ángel sin importar el rango que le dijera toda la verdad lo que le confeso no le extraño mucho puesto ella tenia su ligera sospecha lo que le llevo a Yezalel a pensar ¿Cuál era su intéres en querer saber acerca del caso de Patch? ¿Qué necesidad tenía una diosa griega en involucrarse con un oscuro ángel caído que ni merecía pisar el mismo suelo donde estaba ella.

Su respuesta lo conmociono...

Qué decir en cierto modo lo conmovio hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Ella confiaba que el tenía salvación por lo tanto el merecía una segunda oportunidad para redimirse, porque ella aseguraba que más allá de toda esa oscuridad había un hombre que necesitaba regresar al lado del bien. Que sufría aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Por lo que ella deseaba pedir perdón en su nombre, eso fue demasiado para los dos que casi se atrevieron a ofender a la diosa. Pero algo en su mirada les hizo retrocerder y quedarse pasmados por la nobleza de su alma.

Yez se juró así mismo que jamás olvidaría sus palabras—. El señor Patch tiene que tener bondad en su corazón yo deseo encontrar al menos algo bueno que sea rescatadle y también deseo pedir perdón en su nombre yo sé perfectamente que cometió múltiples pecados que son imperdonable por ustedes, pero en cambio yo si se los he perdonado porque a pesar de todo no ha intentado atentar contra los humanos en un intento de exterminarlos. Si bien reconozco que uso, lastimo, burlo y asesino mucho de ellos que a lo mejor sus almas no tienen un descanso placentero por tener una deuda pendiente con el...me asegurare que mi tío Hades no los torture más maldiciendo el nombre de él. Deseo que entienda que el camino que está tomando solo lo está llevando a una senda de sufrimiento.

Él soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia—. ¿Pór que siempre tiene que ser tan noble diosa Athena? Más compadecerse de Patch que ha lastimado a muchos humanos inocentes que a lo mejor no entiende nuestro mundo. Aun así me conmueve cómo hablo... ¿Será que?...no si de ser así. Patch estaría cometiendo una tremenda blasfemia.

Se quedo en silencio, dos segundos para después soltar una carcajada mordaz.

—Patch eres un maldito bastardo acabas de plantar sentimientos en ella. En una diosa. Por favor diosa Athena no caiga en sus encantos a mí si me dolería si usted tuviera sentimientos por alguien que no vale. Solo espero que Zeus no baje del cielo hacer estragos por irrespetar de esta forma a su hija.

 **Residencia Sainto.**

— ¡Maldición! —el poderoso grito de Seiya escucho por toda la residencia, lo que sobresalto a su hermana que en ese instante estaba terminando un informe de su departamento. La joven del susto casi tira su cafe encima de su laptop.

El moreno estaba histérico deseaba ir al hospital ver en el estado que se encontraba su amigo. Por otro lado necesitaba escaparse de la seguridad de los superiores para poder realizar su cometido, pero la pregunta que lo mantenia sentado en el umbral de su cama era. ¿Cómo evadía a dos caballeros dorados y a tres gladiadores? Era muy difícil dado que su rango es de bronce dos escalas menos de los dorados. Y en el peor de los casos teniendo a su maestro Sísifo como el jefe de patruya siendo su mano derecha el santo dorado de Capricornio. Shura. De pronto su habitación se abrió de golpe para mostra una enfurecida Seika que le reprendió diciendole.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Seiya?! ¡¿Por que gritas de esa forma casi me haces derramar el cafe en mí portátil?! —se enfureció la joven. Mirándolo con furia, lo que ni siquiera inmuto al santo de Pegaso. Aunque dos segundos después tranquilizo—. Perdoname Seika no era mi intención gritar de esa manera pero es que realmente estoy preocupado por lo que le está ocurriendo a Shiyru y a Saori, y yo aquí sentado sin poder hacer mucho por ellos...necesito salir. ¿Para saber en que estado se encuentra Shiyru? Y de paso poder escabullirme en el Six Georgia para poder salvar a Saori de las garras de Patch. De ese aparecido caído que vino solamente con el propósito de hacerle daño.

La morena resopló un poco.

—Seiya si te dieron una orden de quedarte en casa debes cumplirla. Sabes que no te voy a permitir que salgas cuando allá afuera hay una alerta por toda la ciudad de Atlanta.

— ¿Te atreverías a encerrarme aquí? —la enfrentó Seiya dispuesto a enfrentarla.

—Para protegerte estoy más que dispuesta—lo encaró, y aquello sorprendió a su hermano.

Él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para poder comentarle algo pero cerro la boca puesto que su personalidad le iba a impedir darse por vencido en el peor de los casos, obligarlo hacer lo correcto en este caso era salvar a Saori de sí misma y de ese desgraciado que solo era un aparecido que afirmando que conocía todo el interior de Saori puede que técnicamente eso era verdad pero el no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar más a fondo con ella salvó ese trato tan desdeñoso que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Según le había explicado Saori en las pocas conversaciones que los dos han tenido. Por facebook.

Tras mirarse unos minutos ella al fin suavizo su mirada le respondió.

—Si traes a Saori aquí voy a prepararle una habitación para que descanse bien

Seiya solo alcanzo a sonreír sabía a la perfección que su deber cómo santo estaba ante todo. El le debía lealtad a Saori.

—Gracias hermana.

 **Six Flav Park, a las afueras de la cabaña de Aioria.**

Patch incorporo de la mesa afuera de la cabaña de su amigo donde el hasta ahora estaba sentado sosteniendo entre su mano derecha una botella de una de las cervezas más famosas de los Estados Unidos y quizás una de las que más él suele pedir en los bares. Samuel Adamas. Por su emblemático sabor aunque para el era dificultoso poder saber... ¿cuál era su textura puesto cómo sentía no le sabia a nada? Ya estaba harto de esta mierda de maldición que poseían los caídos. Del no poder sentir no se comprendía el porque... ¿No podía acabar con la vida de Saori? Realmente le frustraba el no poder cumplir muy bien su objetivo.

Siempre algo lo obligaba a frenar, contando con el arcángel. Sabía que Saori se sobresaltó. Lo más probable la había asustado hasta en el centro de su alma hasta tal grado que por más seguridad que ella se obligue a tener no dejaba de temblar aunque intentara mantenerlo oculto.

Era obvio que ella le tenía pavor ahora más que nunca.

El no deseaba que ella le tuviera miedo. Al contrario deseaba que ella se abriera un poco más con el cómo quizás algún momento de su vida lo hizo con Milo contándote hasta el más intimo detalle. En este caso él deseaba que ella le dijera la ubicación exacta de los dos últimos diarios de Calisto donde revelaban información muy comprometedora sobre él y de todas las cosas que él hizo en el pasado pero se quiso hacer la valiente alegando que no podía romper su juramento de cuidar dichos manuscritos con su vida. Claro si la palabra de una diosa nunca es cuestionable al contrario era una sagrada mucho más que un juramento de sangre donde la princesa Atenea jamás rompería cómo su promesa de ser su compasión y bondad.

Nunca en su vida había estado confundido, si a esto le decían él está confundido. Pues es una verdadera mierda que no te dejaba tranquilo ni siquiera el zapato es que ni siquiera las palabras de Saori le daban tregua al contrario le atornillaban la conciencia. Espera un minuto... ¿Conciencia? Una tremenda novedad porque el nunca había recordado jamás poseer una no hasta que conoció a Saori. No se corregía a si mismo la diosa Atenea. Qué era la representación pacífica, hermosa y llena de compasión de amor e compasión que podía ver el bien en un tan oscuro y peligroso cómo él. La gentileza, dulzura y humildad con la que lo trataba a pesar de todo. Aunque reconocía que era bien soberbia, arrogante y fría cuando tenía que serlo.

"He pedido perdón en su nombre." "No siga ese camino por favor" Sus ruegos eran difíciles de ignorar lo cuál se estaba volviendo un verdadero martirio. Una frase que se quedaría grabado en su mente por el resto de los días. ¿Por que él debía hacerle caso a una diosa si el no le servía a nadie salvo el mismo? la respuesta llego sola su calidez lo volvía loco. Y la sonrisa con las que le dijo ese era otra a pesar de que le había demostrado que no era muy bueno ella seguía creyendo que existía bondad en el, a pesar de su lado oscuro le daba miedo y le aterrorizaba lo aceptaba cómo tal. No salió corriendo al contrario se quedo allí. De pronto recordo algo que quizás ambos habían olvidado.

Patch se enfureció apretó con fuerza la botella hasta que esta se cuarteara en varios pedazos terminara destruyéndose en su totalidad ante el mero recuerdo de esa mirada que siempre conseguía desasbitilizarlo. Maldición en verdad sé está metiendo en lo más profundo de su ser hasta tal caso conseguir que le perdonara la vida solo por saber parte de su pasado. Lo peor que no le hiciera pagar cada una de sus palabras cómo escarbar en su pasado. El pelinegro encamino en dirección a la puerta de la cabaña cuando de pronto se sintió una fuerte descarga alrededor del viento que obligo a Patch a detenerse en medio caminar observó sobre el rabillo de su hombro lo que vió fue algo impresionante que lo obligo a virarse sobre talones.

Para que los ojos negros de él chocaran con los azules de alguien que se parecía físicamente a su amigo Aioria salvó. Que el misterioso hombre poseía un tono de piel más pálido se alzaba dos centímetros sobre del mismo pero su cuerpo era exactamente era de la misma complexión física. Él curvó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Por fin nos vemos las caras caído. O debo decir Jev pero prefieres que te digan Patch... —le sonrió Aioros con ironía una que no fue bien recibida por el caído que curvo su boca en una sonrisa letal—. Veo que te han hablado sobre mío eso quiere decir que los rumores son ciertos, pero todavía no me has dicho todavía... ¿Quien eres?

—Para ti mi nombre no tiene importancia lo único que tienes que saber que soy tu enemigo juramentado desde ahora por intentar lastimar a mi hermana.

— ¿Enemigo juramentado? —exclamo Patch con frialdad—. Si es así hermano de Ángel será un placer tener un enfrentamiento contigo.

 **Ending: Dead or Dead- Saint Seiya Hades Opening 1990**

 **Ahora les dejaré unas pequeñas notas de pie:**

 **La primera aquí hay una referencia sobre Guerras Doradas con respecto al primer caballero dorado de Escorpio mejor conocido cómo Antares el heróe no reconocido en los libros de historia según esa historia, quizás haga alguna que otra referencia pero esa era la más importante que quería introducir en la historia.**

 **Resulta ser que Watadusmi creo que así se llama es mujer o una niña puesto su perfíl lo dice así mismo. Pero ella se contradice es un niño o niña pero no le gustan que la traten cómo tal.**

 **Dentro de este capitulo había otra parte que debo anclar más adelante después del siguiente junto con el Ova.**

 **Aquí saldrán más referencias de Episodio G assasin y Next dimension.**


	14. Ova-2

**Hola buenas noches a todos estoy feliz al estar de regreso de nuevo con un nuevo set de Ovas, que hablaran de escenas muy importantes que tienen que ver con relación a la novela. Ahora si nos vamos adentrando más a la historia pero claro ahora si comenzaré agregar ciertas escenas que salen en el libro de Hush Hush que no he tenido la oportunidad de agregarlos del todo, una escena importante que involucra a Patch con la protagonista que debo buscar la forma de agregarlo. Como también darle más importancia a Jules y Elliot.**

 **Como también a los demás personajes de Saint Seiya.**

 **Sé que alguno se preguntara, ¿Porque Saori ahora tiene hermanos? Les explicaré acuérdense que la diosa Atenea tenía múltiples hermanos tantos dioses y semidioses. Por ejemplo Helena de Troya era media hermana de la diosa Atenea como Polux. La relación de Aioros y Saori ustedes ya saben la relación viene desde el anime y manga clásico, de los demás ya iré explorando. En este capitulo hablaremos un poco del camino de Patch hacía la redención. Como nos menciona el libro. Habrá un poco más de la química entre Patch y Saori. la historia empieza con una frase muy memorable de Martin Luther King.**

 **Ova-2**

" **Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado o, al menos, descuidado." Martin Luther King.**

 **Residencia de Shaka Johar. Biblioteca Personal.**

—Dios no perdonó a los ángeles cuando pecaron, sino que los arrojó al infierno y los dejó en las tinieblas, encadenados a la espera del juicio la verdad no puedo decir que me siento mal por ellos puesto se lo merecían—agregó Yuzuriha con dureza mientras sostenía en su mano derecha un ejemplar de la biblia que Shaka le tendió. Para estudiar dicho proverbio que mencionaba a los ángeles rebeldes.

Saori alzó su rostro de uno de los diarios que su nana le dio para enfocar su mirada en la muviana. Aún podía recordar con cierta indignación el recelo que poseía tanto Shaka como ella cuando ella les participo que no pretendía darles la ubicación exacta del último diario que su nana le facilitó antes de morir. El que contenía lo que podría ser para ella concluiría siglos de enfrentamientos entre ángeles caídos y Nefilim. La famosa guerra que hubo entre los ángeles del cielo y los que han caído.

Si bien es cierto que su decisión no fue del todo bien recibida por Shaka. El patriarca del santuario de Atenas en Grecia. Por lo tanto se sintió muy disgustado con Saori al no tener el permiso de ella para tener acceso a dichos diarios que contenían información que podría ser bien útil para comprender un poco mejor ese rollo que tenían los arcángeles con los ángeles caídos que se encargaban de aterrorizar a los humanos que se les habían entregado hace millones de años para que ellos cuidaran y velaran por su bienestar de la misma forma en la que fueron creados. Los caballeros del zodiaco. Pero la respuesta de su diosa lo impacto un poco por no decir que aún se debatía en que lo impresionaba más.

¿El hecho de que Calisto halla traspasado sus conocimientos a través de su diosa, que ahora su diosa tenga no solo el conocimiento de los secretos del cielo y la tierra sino que también podía llevar a la práctica cuál hechizo de manipulación de la naturaleza? O ¿Qué la señorita Saori alegara que ella solo tenía el derecho de tener acceso de los secretos de hechicera, historial de la vida de todos los ángeles caídos de distintos rangos y vasallos Nefilim?

Se suponía que la diosa Atenea debía ser una diosa de luz que no debía tener ningún punto oscuro. Eso fue hasta que el amo Cronos contrato a una hechicera enoquiana anciana de origen rumano-judío para rematar las cosas descendiente del bisabuelo de Noé. Enoc lo que les faltaba aunque debía reconocer que quizás más adelante Saori le sacaría provecho de eso estaba seguro. No por nada era una chica astuta cuando se le presentara la ocasión.

A parte los juramentos de traspaso en el mundo de la hechicería se tomaban de la misma forma que los juramentos de sangre que se hacían entre ángeles caídos.

—Supongo que es una frase bien acertada con respecto a la situación de muchos ángeles rebeldes—y Yuzuriha asintió—. Si nos ponemos a ver la rebelión de los ángeles no viene de ahora sino desde el momento que Lucifer deicidio que él debía superar a dios. Obviamente fue terriblemente castigado por su soberbia. Sin embargo existen muchos más que siguieron su camino en eso tenemos Belial que fue un ángel caído digamos que el último en caer se dice que era un ser más impuro ni más torpemente inclinado al vicio por el vicio mismo. Los Grigoris un grupo de ángeles que cayeron del cielo...

Pero Saori lo interrumpió terminando su explicación sobre todos los ángeles caídos conocido en la historia que cayeron por desobedecía.

—Para mí el más enigmático de todos los ángeles caídos es Semyazza que fue conocido como el jefe de los doscientos ángeles caídos que fueron desterrados del cielo... —explicó Saori haciendo memoria, a una de las tantas lecciones que su nana le impartió cuando era una niña—. Él pertenecía al grupo de los Grigori o mejor conocidos cómo los Vigilantes. Él dijo unas palabras interesantes que todavía me estremecen "Temo que no queráis que tal acción llegue a ejecutarse y sea yo solo quien pague por tamaño de pecado" todo por pecar por lujuria y deseo a las hijas de los hombres humanos las vieron hermosas. Otra cosa que el menciono también a todos sus compañeros "Juremos y comprometámonos bajo anatema entre nosotros a no cambiar esta decisión y a ejecutarla ciertamente" ellos hicieron un juramento de consuno y se comprometieron a ello bajo anatema. A parte ellos fueron los creados de la raza Nefilim o mejor conocidas cómo gigantes.

— ¿Anatema? ¿Qué termino es ese? —se quejó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Se acomodó un poco mejor su bata blanca de dormir para mirar fijamente a Saori esperando su respuesta.

—Anatema es un vocablo de nuestra lengua griega que se puede traducir de diversas formas. Pero las más conocidas son "maldición" o "ofrenda" depende cómo se lleve el contexto—habló Saori que vestía un vestido lencero blanca con pliegues de manga corta de alta costura perteneciente a la casa de Valentino. Bailarinas marrón muy oscuro, su cabello recogido a una cola baja. La chica desvió en dirección a una estatua del arcángel san Miguel—. Los ángeles rebeldes han existido desde el inicio de los tiempos...la raza Nefilim...a veces yo le preguntaba a mi nana. ¿Quién fue el primer Nefilim que nació de la unión de un ángel y humana? Nunca me respondía esa pregunta siempre me desviaba el tema me decía que ese conocimiento no lo sabía o eso era lo que me hacía creer. Yo estoy segura de que ella lo sabe pero prefirió llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Ella en ese sentido se parece bastante al señor Patch...los dos son así siempre evitan ciertas preguntas molestas qué tengan ver con temas de vital importancia en el caso de el sobre su origen y su pasado.

Yuzuriha casi pudo oír a Saori suspirar de la tristeza.

— ¿Señorita Saori le ocurre algo? —preocupo Shaka por ese suspiro tan melancólico—. Nada solo pensaba en todo lo que leí en el diario de mi nana sobre el señor Patch a veces me hago la misma pregunta todos los días cuando me levantó...¿Qué hacía al señor Patch diferente de otros ángeles? Yo entiendo que él carezca del tacto que aparte jamás se halla sentido a gusto en el cielo. Siempre tan diferente de los demás, ¿Qué lo motivo a conocer a dicha mujer, por la cual lo sacrifico todo?

Shaka arqueó una ceja escéptico tal modo que dio a entender que no comprendía porque su diosa de pronto le daba tanta importancia a la incomodidad que sufría Patch al ser un ser inmortal que fue creado por Jehová únicamente para ser colocado en el trono de el en su lugar. Pero con que se lo pago con traicionar a los suyos al dejar deslumbrarse por los humanos, y querer ser cómo ellos. O en el peor de los casos seguir el legado de lujuria que habían plantado sus antecesores en más recientes y futuras generaciones de ángeles.

Por su lado Yuzuriha hizo una mueca cómo después analizar un poco los rasgos faciales de Saori, al principio se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo aunque ella también mostraba cierto interés con respecto al tema de Patch y esa creciente necesidad de convertirse en humano. Lo peor de todo es que lo dejo todo en el cielo por amor a una mujer humana que ¿Quién sabe hasta cuando llego su relación con ella? A lo mejor fue bastante lejos hasta se atrevería a decir que quizás hubo intimidad entre los dos pero la única persona que podía afirmar eso era Patch.

Conociendo al pelinegro dudaba que él diera algún indicio.

—Dígame señorita Athena alguna vez. Patch menciona su relación con su ex novia Dabria... —y ella le negó con la cabeza le afirmo—. No pero sé que ella tomó ese empleo cómo mi secretaria para poder manipularme para así poder evitar que entre el señor Cipriano y yo haga algo más pero gracias a dios no ha sucedido. Yo tengo una teoría es que quizás Patch si le rompió el corazón a ella de las peor forma posible, tanto así que ella se quedó con esa espina en su corazón. Los ángeles de la muerte son susceptibles al dolor por no decir sensibles.

— ¿Usted hablado con Dabria alguna vez sobre Patch? —recrimino Shaka incorporándose de su asiento tomando el libro de los Jubileos, lo que provocó que Saori se sintiera en un interrogatorio pero sabía que ellos solo deseaban saber hasta dónde llego su relación con Patch.

Saori bajo la cabeza soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia.

—No ha sucedido nada entre el señor Patch y yo. Puede quedarse tranquilo. Por favor no me pidan que no lo ayude que el solo debe enfrentar que el mismo forjo si está en mi poder hacer el milagro que cambie lo haré. Oh por lo menos comprender ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con mi abuelo Cronos? No me pueden convencer de lo contrario... —agregó Saori en un susurro que Yuzuriha no pudo alcanzar escuchar pero Shaka si se posó, delante de ella levanto una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

Shaka le indico con la mirada a Yuzuriha que los dejará a solas para conversar. Ella asintió se incorporó de su asiento dejo sobre la mesa la biblia se retiró en dirección a la cocina permitiéndole así a Shaka tener un momento a solas con su diosa para poder conversar con ella.

La castaña intento abrir la boca pero el rubio se le adelanto—. Nunca se debe cuestionar las acciones de una diosa...ni siquiera se le puede juzgar...comprendo que tenga una deuda con él por las múltiples veces que le ha ayudado pero si usted se preocupa mucho me hace pensar. Que quizás lo que siente es algo más que preocupación y gratitud por él. Comenzare a pensar que le gusta ese demonio oscuro y macabro.

En lugar de ponerse nerviosa simplemente dijo con frialdad.

— ¿Qué ha insinuado? A mí no me gusta el señor Patch. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que lo siga intentando a veces quisiera que el simplemente se abstuviera se diera cuenta que yo nunca lo podré amar no en mi condición de diosa... —y Shaka asintió a pesar de esa frialdad que Saori detonaba en el fondo ella estaba sufriendo mucho. Nadie tenía que decirle nada porque ella sabía la verdad.

—Tengo el presentimiento que ese diario le traerá mucha pena. No sería mejor que me lo entregara le doy mi palabra que no voy a leer absolutamente nada del contenido—pero para sorpresa de Shaka. La diosa le dijo—. Te lo agradezco Shaka pero este conocimiento es mejor que yo lleve la carga completamente sola usted ni siquiera por más que tenga un intelecto, cómo un buen entendimiento sobre temas espirituales. Una mayor comprensión que los demás santos dorados de la orden. Los secretos que los hechiceros noquéanos ocultan sobre los ángeles son difíciles de comprender.

— ¿Lo dice porque no hablo hebreo? ¿Verdad?

Saori no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente ante el sentido de humor del hindú.

—En parte si, además yo tengo un deber con mi nana. Lo cual me ata ese mundo.

—Pienso que lo más adecuado que me permita tomar en parte las responsabilidades para así poder aligerarle un poco esa pesada carga que posa sobre sus hombros—habló Shaka, y Saori se lo volvió a rechazar—. Al menos permítame educarme un poco mejor sobre la historia de los ángeles caídos. El cómo empezó su rebelión con el cielo...el nacimiento de la raza Nefilim... ¿Cuál fue el primer Nefilim en hacer un juramento de lealtad? Sé que no está sujeta a responder esta pregunta pero si desearía saber un poco sobre si es cierto que puede mantener conversaciones con los arcángeles. ¿Hablo con uno de ellos?

—Hoy voy a hablar con Hefziba desearía que estuvieras allí es hoy por la tarde después de hablar con Miguel—y Shaka sorprendió ante el mero conocimiento de saber que el arcángel Miguel bajaría hablar con su diosa—. Ahora si me disculpas debo reunirme con Miguel lo más pronto posible puesto sé que es un hombre muy ocupado. No quiero quitarle tanto tiempo a él. Después de eso tengo algo personal que hacer no tiene que ver con el señor Patch sino otra cosa que le prometí a mi nana cuando era una niña pretendo cumplírselo fue el único favor que le pidió Athena. Y Athena se lo va a cumplir espero que entiendas mi decisión.

— ¿El arcángel Miguel estuvo de acuerdo de reunirse con usted? —le pregunto disimuladamente.

—Te lo recuerdo, Shaka. Soy una diosa, y él tiene la obligación de reunirse conmigo si sabe lo que le conviene—y Shaka bajó la cabeza en señal de preocupación—. Además será la primera vez que visitare el cielo completamente solo. No tienes que preocuparte ellos deben obedecer brindarme toda la información que necesito.

Se retiró dejando a Shaka completamente solo reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Cómo el juramento que le realizo a la difunta nana Calisto una hechicera enoquiana que murió en circunstancias muy retorcidas por no decir algo extrañas lo que le hacía preguntarse si la policía había decidido a indagar más o simplemente cerraron el caso por presiones de la asociación de hechiceros enoquianos. Era algo cuestionable pero conocía una persona que le podía responder interrogante.

—Necesito reunirme con Elly.

 **Snap Fitness, 920 Glenwood Ave SE Suite 102/103, Atlanta, GA 30316, EE. UU.**

Un día más sin poder matarla se burló con ironía Patch. Mientras hacía flexiones en una barra fija su ejercicio predilecto para mantener ese cuerpo con el que fue creado hace más de setecientos años atrás. Se hallaba sin camisa mostrando su abdomen plano y fuerte al descubierto. Llevaba unos pantalones y zapatos deportivos negros.

Les había realizado un truco mental a todo el gimnasio en general para que nadie tuviera el descaro de mirar fijamente su espalda donde se hallaba las cicatrices donde estuvieron alguna vez sus alas. Por lo que se tomó la molestia de hacerles creer a todos que su espalda era completamente lisa y morena cómo el resto de su cuerpo. Volvió a realizar tres flexiones más se dejó caer al suelo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano quitándose algunos mechones negros rebeldes que se le pegaron, sin embargo no pudo terminar de hacer eso cuando juró en voz baja al sentir una presencia que le era muy familiar que conocía bien. Dabria. ¿Cómo mierda ella sabía la dirección del gimnasio al cuál el acudía dos veces por semana? Esto ya era un suplicio.

Se giró sobre sus talones para enfocar sus orbes oscuros sobre las azules de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez Dabria? —preguntó el fríamente lo que provocó que Dabria le frunciera el ceño ante su tono de voz. Hubo un momento de su inmortalidad que él jamás usaba ese tono con ella al contrario era cálido y juguetón no cómo ahora.

Realmente cómo añoraba regresar a esos momentos en los que él era más amoroso con ella.

— ¿Has reconsiderado lo que hablamos hace medio mes atrás? Dejarás esa ridícula idea de obtener un cuerpo humano a través del icor de la diosa Atenea. O ya de plano ya decidiste matarla—fue directa con respecto a ese tema ahora más que nunca.

No le respondió de inmediato. Tal vez ni siquiera tenías ganas de responderle esa pregunta a ella que insistía con lo mismo por lo tanto en su lugar su respuesta fue darle la espalda sin responder las preguntas de su compulsiva ex, y agacho para tomar su camiseta gris térmica se la volvió a colocar de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a los baños para bañarse y cambiarse lo que en cierta medida disgusto mucho a Dabria. Qué inmediatamente lo siguió sin importarle que al pelinegro le estresara su presencia, ya sé lo había demostrado ignorándola totalmente sin contestarle cada una de la respuesta.

Quitó el truco que utilizó para evitar que los demás vieran su espalda desnuda. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

— ¡Oye espera! ¡Jev! —grito ella en un descuido olvidándose por completo que él detestaba que lo llamaran por su verdadero nombre. Eso fue suficiente para conseguir que el caído se enfureciera de verdad apretara los puños. Le dijo fríamente en los pensamientos de ella—No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre... ¿Me entendiste? Jamás en esa ridícula boca que tienes menciones ese nombre de nuevo.

— ¿Porque? Si ese fue el nombre que te dieron no reniegues de él.

El solté una carcajada tan siniestra que escucho por todo el local estremeciendo a todos los humanos presentes que dejaron de realizar lo que estaban haciendo. Para enfocar todas las miradas sobre Patch y Dabria que la segunda sintió que su cara chapoteaba de la rabia por la forma en la que desviaba las preguntas pero susodicho se giró sobre sus talones para lanzarle una mordaz oscura mirada.

—Yo ya deje de ser uno de ellos el día que caí por lo tanto ese nombre no significa nada para mí. Eso fue en el pasado por lo que ahora todo el mundo, me conoce por Patch. Jev ese nombre no significa para mí.

—Pero para la señorita Athena significaría mucho. Al igual que a mí que a diferencia de ella si me importa lo que te pase. Lo sabes perfectamente no te hagas el desentendido... —y la mujer se cayó de golpe al sentir una presencia que la alertó no solo a ella, sino también a Patch que inmediatamente miro por encima del rabillo de su hombro a Saori entrar al local. La joven le sonrió a uno de los entrenadores la escucho preguntar por él.

—Continuaremos esta conversación después...—agregó Dabria—. Solo cuando la señorita Athena no esté a tú alrededor estorbando. No quisiera tener problemas con ella, lo que menos deseo es que una diosa me esté poniendo nerviosa con su presencia. Ella poco a poco se acerca a la verdad llegara el momento que no podrás ocultársela más Jev.

En la vio alejarse, de pronto sintió que aura se relajaba. Al sentir el cosmos de Saori calmar cualquier rabia que tuviera en contra de su psicópata ex que si disfrutaba colmarle la paciencia hasta tal grado de querer arrancarle esa caprichosa sonrisa de su hermoso rostro. Su visita era la misma cantaleta. Hacerle la ridícula estúpida pregunta constantemente si logro ofrecer en sacrificio a la diosa de la guerra. De verdad a veces se preguntaba cómo pudo haberla soportado a la respuesta era sencilla una relación con beneficio propio. Si por él fuera le diría a Aioros con mucho gusto puede quedártela hasta si quería podría casarse con ella hacerla su reina de lo que fuera con tal de sacársela de encima. De pronto la delicada voz de Saori lo saco de su trance.

—Buenas tardes señor Patch perdone que venga a molestarlo en el gimnasio... —la voz de Saori era suave y melódica. Un calmante. Que conseguía desconcertar a Patch hasta en el peor de los casos destruir su apariencia impasible y depredadora.

Lo suavizaba hasta mancillarlo a él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar con usted ya que es la única persona que me puede responder—comenzó la diosa—. Le suplico que por favor escuche mis preguntas no tiene nada que ver con su pasado sino de un problema, que en algún momento tuvo que haber tenido la oportunidad de lidiar cuando era un arcángel en el cielo. Si necesita tiempo para terminar su rutina de ejercicios yo puedo esperar perfectamente en un café enfrente del pabellón.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo. Cada vez que me doy vuelta, tú. Eso que Atlanta es una ciudad enorme con muchas probabilidades que no podamos encargar en los mismos lugares, pero madre santa tú te encuentras allí ángel.

En lugar de enojarse por su atrevimiento de hablarle de esa forma ella siendo una divinidad que estaba por encima de él. Ella era una diosa merecía ser tratada con debido respeto digno de su posición política. No importaba si él fuera un ángel desterrado del cielo que no le debía ninguna lealtad alguna a nadie pero de igual forma ella simplemente curvo su boca dejando mostrar una sonrisa, semejante sonrisa, obligo a Patch a bajar un poco la guardia pero a la vez su boca se torciera.

—Tal vez yo deba decir lo mismo la próxima vez que me encuentre con usted en otro lugar—respondió Saori cruzando de brazos, mientras le encajaba una ceja—. A parte quería devolverle esto creo que es suyo por lo tanto me tome la molestia de lavarla cómo dice las instrucciones de la etiqueta. De verdad debería de dejar ser tan retraído e desdeñoso con señoritas decentes que solo quieren ofrecerle su amistad grosero.

— ¿Mi viejo abrigo negro? —preguntó el limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

Y Saori asintió un tanto avergonzada mientras todos la veían fijamente. Qué de inmediato se sintió incómoda al sentir la mirada maliciosa de todos las personas que no dejaban de mirarla lo que provocó que ella le dedicara una respetuosa reverencia le hablaría a través de su telepatía.

—Esperare afuera si no le incómoda—susurró Saori temblando un poco de la vergüenza.

—Quédate afuera no voy a tardar mucho—agregó el buscando entre el bolsillo un papel se lo entrego.

Y ella lo acepto mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es esto señor Patch? —miraba el papel no muy convencida de si ir al salón Z.

—Solo ve allí ángel. Otra cosa algún día dejarás de decirme señor usar mi nombre sin ningún tituló honorario.

—Disculpa...pero primero debe haber una estrecha confianza pero en vista que no la hay...prefiero poner distancia así que lo espero afuera no pienso ir al salón Z con su permiso.

 **Brookhaven, condado de DeKalb. Residencia de Jules.**

— ¿Seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? —agregó incrédulo Jules no creyendo todo lo que Elliot su sirviente y espía humano le había traído recopilado después de entrevistarse con un ministro de arqueología del museo Atlanta History Center—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la chica por la cual nos hemos trasladado desde Maine hasta Georgia es una diosa milenaria de uno de los panteones más importantes de la historia? ¿Palas Atenea? Eso es imposible ella es solo un mito griego inventado por la gente de su propia civilización para darse suerte en las múltiples cruzadas con distintos panteones.

Él rubio sé lo negó con la cabeza alegando que todo lo que decía era cierto, incluso se tomó la molestia de entregarle un portafolio donde contenía toda la copa información que le facilitaron sobre la existencia de la diosa Atenea en la tierra. No era mucha pero era lo suficiente como para aprender todo relacionado con la diosa y sus miles de reencarnaciones. A parte te daba una idea misma de ¿Cuál era la función principal del santuario de Atenas? Entre otras cosas que no se permitían salir a la luz, por miedo de alarmar a toda la población mundial sobre la existencia del panteón griego. ¿De quién era la raza dominante?

—Jules—exclamo el adolescente, y el susodicho levantó su vista para mirarlo de reojo—. Yo no soy muy creyente a las fábulas griegas es más fui escéptico cuando me dijiste que tu peor enemigo era un ángel desterrado del cielo que toma posesión de tu cuerpo dos semanas una vez al año. En el mes judío del Jeshvan. Sin embargo después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada en toda la ciudad de Atlanta con referencia a los enemigos sin rostro. Eso me ha demostrado que a veces hay que dejar de ver las cosas desde el lado racional debemos comenzar a confiar que en este mundo hay cosas inexplicables. Cómo el hecho de que la señorita Saori siendo una dama tan hermosa y fina, es en realidad una diosa. Eso explicaría su belleza. ¿Tú sentiste el poder del universo recorrer sobre ella?

Chauncey iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero prefirió mantenerla cerrada, no servía nada decirle un comentario irónico puesto el chico tenía toda la razón. El en su momento cuando fue humano tampoco hubiese creído nada acerca del mundo milenario de la caballería y de los dioses griegos o de otras religiones. Aunque en su momento él le empujo grandes sumas de dinero a los bolsillos de místicos, gitanos y adivinos parisinos en busca de una esperanza. Una escapatoria del juramento que le hizo al ángel. Quizás esa chica Saori siendo ¿Quien dice ser? Podría ayudarle. Después de todo los poderes de ella ridiculizaban a los del ángel de eso estaba completamente seguro.

—No se Jules la verdad ahora que sé la identidad de la señorita Kido. Yo en lo personal no me atrevería hacer nada que le afectase no sabiendo que ella en realidad es una diosa griega que posee poderes verdaderamente feroces...

— ¡Guarda silencio imbécil! ¡El plan tiene que seguir al pie de la letra no te puedes echar para atrás por el simple hecho de que esa señorita es una diosa, ¿Qué a lo mejor ni se acuerda de su vida pasada?! ¡Ahora largarte a seguir poniendo que me estás poniendo de muy mal humor! —le gritó Chauncey furioso sobresaltando al muchacho que retrocedió dos pasos pero asintió se retiró a paso apresurado fuera del despacho del mismo.

Cuando el joven desapareció por el pasillo eso le dio oportunidad al rubio. Miro el archivo confidencial que él tendió bajo el nombre de Atenea. Lo abrió completamente lo primero que vio captó toda su atención era un sin fin de documentos confidenciales sobre la existencia de doce armaduras doradas creadas por los dioses más una que se desconocía su ubicación.

¿Armaduras hechas de oro con referencia a los doce signos zodiacales?

¡Qué cosa más exuberante! No solo contenía eso sino que existían más armaduras pero que no eran de oro sino de plata y de bronce. Cómo armaduras que solamente las podían portar las mujeres que eran mejor conocidas santos femeninos o amazonas. Sin darse cuenta él se sintió ensolvido dentro de un mundo que jamás en su mente paso que existiría a parte de los ángeles caídos, arcángeles y Nefilim. Uno más antiguo que el suyo que data en la antigua era del mito.

 **Templo de los Arcángeles, Templo de Hefziba.**

— _¡Heeefzibaaaaaa!_ —el poderoso gritó de Pepper resonó por todo el templo de arcángel. Que inmediatamente dejó caer túnica verde olivó con la que se planeaba vestir para ir a ver Atenea, y a su santo de Sagitario. La joven de cabellera negra y piel morena que la diferencian del resto de los ángeles. Era en ese sentido muy parecida a Jev, puesto el también poseía su misma tonalidad salvo que Patch era quizás un tono más claro que ella. Ella disgustada le habló a través de su telepatía a Pepper diciéndole lo siguiente—Pepper guarda silencio de una buena vez te agradecería que no gritaras mi nombre a todo pulmón esperando que todo el resto de la comunidad angelical sé de cuenta que me estás buscando, para que te cubra con tus estupideces. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora grandísimo tonto? ¿Le debes dinero a otros ángeles caídos o algún nefil antiguo?

Su compañero titubeó un par de ocasiones lo que le hizo pensar a la doncella de preciosos ojos dorados casi ambarinos a pensar que el ridículo de su compañero otra vez, estaba metido en problemas de apuestas dentro del plano humano. No era de extrañar que en cualquier momento se pudiera salir a la luz enfrente de toda la corte angelical de más alto rango. Descubrieran la doble vida que él llevaba en la tierra fingiendo ser un jugador importante dentro de las salas clandestinas o en el peor de los casos, que alguien lo terminara por chantajear.

Después de tres míseros segundos de silencio el por fin tuvo el valor de decirle algo.

— _Tranquila Hef no es por eso por la cuál te estoy llamando. Sino por otra cosa que creo que tú debes estar al tanto después de todo tu jurisdicción es la hechicería de distintas ramas, mantener los secretos de la tierra y el cielo bajo control cómo atender las reuniones con los distintos dioses con poderes oscuros. Entre ellos el señor Hades._

Ella recogió su peplo verde olivo comenzó a colocárselo alrededor de su voluptuoso cuerpo asintió un tanto confundida, por el recordatorio.

—Si Pepper es verdad lo que dices, ahora ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi trabajo?

— _Bueno es sencillo, ¿Tienes algún conocimiento sobre los enemigos sin rostro? ¿Por qué están atacando a los humanos sin razón aparente?_ —le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, lo que la hizo pestañear del asombro _—. Es increíble que no le hallan avisado absolutamente nada al amo Hades, de seguro esta de un humor de perros ahora más que nunca. Puesto su esposa Perséfone debe regresar al Olimpo con su madre, para pasar su estadía como se pactó en la era del mito para evitar un eterno invierno en la tierra._

— ¿Los sin rostro? —Reflexiono Hefziba terminando de vestirse— Sé dónde vienen es más estoy más convencida que el señor Hades debe estar al tanto de todo los problemas que están pasando en la tierra con relación a ello, después de todo son personas que fueron brutalmente asesinadas por generaciones por los santos de Cáncer. Se encontraban sellados en dicho templo...lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo escaparon de su cárcel?

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que el arcángel de cabello rubio gritará consternado.

— ¡ _Lo sabía! ¡Tú sabes dónde provienen esas cosas no has tenido la gentileza de decir eso en la reunión pasada pero preferiste callarte ese conocimiento. ¿Te has vuelto loca Hef?_ —su voz se elevó hasta dar un quejido de temor, lo que disgusto mucho Hefziba— _Eres una perra egoísta ¿Sabes? Se lo pasaría a cualquier arcángel hasta a Basha que esa si es una desgraciada pero tú. ¿Hefziba tú? Que eres...la más pura...de nosotros siempre preocupante por la situación que estaban viviendo los nefil a consecuencia de los ángeles caídos, que comenzaste a recobrar tu amor por la humanidad gracias a la señorita Saori. Tú constaste temor por la sociedad de sangre... ¿Para que salgas con esto? De verdad..._

Sin embargo, Hefziba no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Si era cierto que era una de las pocos arcángeles que conversaba pureza y compasión en su corazón podría decirse que una versión angelical de Saori. Pero ella podía ser bastante dura cuando se lo proponía, no iba a permitir que un arcángel regordete, con orejas de dumbo la tratara de esa forma.

Sus ojos se volvieron dos llamas doradas brillante, al escuchar el cómo él se atrevió a ofenderla. Diciéndole perra egoísta nadie había tenido el descaro de ofenderla de esa forma ni siquiera Etiam el líder de los arcángeles, como ningún dios que siempre la trataron con respecto.

—Te sugiero que cambies ese tono tan altanero conmigo Pepper...por no decir que la próxima que vuelvas a ofender diciéndome que soy una perra egoísta...te juró que te fulmino con mis poderes o en el peor de los casos estaré encantada de lanzarte a la tierra para los ángeles caídos se encaren de enderezarte ese carácter tan patético que tienes...no dejas de lloriquear. Así que si vuelves amenazarme o gritarme de esa forma como lo has hecho hoy ya sabes que soy capaz de abrir mi boca imbécil.

Sus amenazas lograron surtir efecto en el rubio que pudo sentir que soltó un quejido que más parecía un horrible chillido de una puerta vieja, que le obligo a Hef hacer una mueca ante la burla de ángel que tenía como compañero en la corte. Aún se preguntaba ¿Qué pensé su señor Jehová al crearlo? El no representaba para nada de lo alguien se imaginaba de un arcángel.

Era todo lo contrario pero nadie la prepararía para lo que Pepper fue capaz de decirle a ella, ni mucho menos descubrir que él sabía su secreto más profundo que ella empeñaba ocultárselo a todo el mundo especialmente a su buen amigo Shamuel.

— ¡ _Ja lo mismo va para ti Mentsh! ¡¿Qué harías si todo el mundo aquí se entere que desde hace ya varios años bajas a la tierra sin permiso con el único fin de espiar al caballero dorado de Sagitario cuando está entrenando o en su vida cotidiana. No creas que no lo sé, desde hace varios meses te estado observando de cerca es más tuviste el descaro de llevarte una de sus camisas favoritas que hoy todavía al son de hoy sigue buscando?! Lo amas tan profundamente como el adora a su familia...por favor chica fantaseas con él cada momento. Incluso guardas con mucho cariño el regalo que te dio pensando que eras una simple huérfana en un orfanato lo amas tanto que estás pensando la forma de arrancarte las alas para poder bajar al cielo poder ser un ángel caído para acercarte a él. Tienes suerte que Tomoe no te haya encadenado al infierno por ella misma, por tan siquiera mirar a uno de sus hombres._

Hef resoplo al saber que Pepper conocía su secreto, no esto no podía ser. Si el resto de los siete poderosos arcángeles de más alto rango descubrían esto eran capaces de llevarla a juicio para juzgarla por cometer el peor de los pecados para un ángel. El haberse enamorado de un ser humano en este caso no uno cualquiera sino un caballero dorado que fue consagrado desde su nacimiento para una sola tarea.

Servir a la diosa Atenea cómo defensor de la paz y la justicia.

Ella no se podía dar el lujo de permitir, que Pepper conociera sus más profundos sentimientos románticos por el santo de Sagitario. Un hombre que le estaba prohibido no solo por su posición en el cielo sino por el hecho que el corazón de él le pertenecía a la guerra y a su diosa, a la princesa Saori. Por más que ella le permitiese tener una relación con él estaba en contra de las reglas de su raza como del santuario mismo. Era tan triste no poder estar al lado del hombre que ella amaba en ese caso ahora comprendía un poco mejor a Dabria al ver a Jev mirando otra mujer en este caso una diosa. Al igual de Saori aunque lo ocultara ante el ojo de los demás.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior con ira, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Con la voz más fría y ensayada le dijo. Una indiferencia que no sentía.

—Mira Pepper si vuelves a decir toda clase de atorrancias de nuevo haré que te saquen el corazón ¿Me entendiste? Ahora largo de mi pensamiento antes que me apetezca llamar a Etiam y a Miguel.

Pepper una vez se sobresaltó decidió dejarla tranquila como ella se lo exigió. Cuando por fin se hallaba sola la chica dio rienda a su desconsolado llanto solo fue capaz de decir.

— Hay Jev ahora te comprendo bien antes me hacia la misma pregunta todos los días desde tu destierro total ex patriarca sagrado y gobernador supremo del cielo que hoy en día a todavía nos da algo de nostalgia tenerte de regreso en las filas, pero creo que nuestro rencor y dolor no se compara con el de nuestro señor que hoy en día sigue llorando tu declive al lado oscuro. Padre le duele que hablemos sobre ti en las reuniones sé que a pesar de su dureza que ha profesado en contra de ti en estos siglos que ha pasado en el fondo está destrozado no hay nada en este mundo que consuele su dolor desea recuperarte o al menos abrazarte. Después de todo tu siempre fuiste tu hijo predilecto que coincidencia que Atenea también ostentaba ese papel con Zeus—la joven no se había percatado de sus lágrimas caían sobre sus orbes dorados, e hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de Sísifo sonriéndole a Saori horas antes de ser secuestrada por Jev— Ahora me han dado ganas de ser humana para poder estar cerca de Sísifo. Cada día que pasa es una horrible agonía el verlo al sonreírles a todas esas mujeres que lo rodean mientras yo acá en el cielo ansió una caricia, un beso y que esas inflexiones fueran solamente para mí. No soy humana soy un ángel tonto, que en realidad está enamorada de un buen hombre que significa todo el universo para mí. Papá perdóname por ser débil pero es que a veces admiro tanto a Atenea...ella si tiene la oportunidad estar cerca de eso me enardece pero a la vez me duele mucho. ¿Tendré el valor para hablar de esto con Shamuel?

 **Residencia Andreatos, Gimnasio de Sísifo.**

—Comprendo nos vemos en una hora Aldebarán. Será un gusto ayudar en esa tarea que te impuso la señorita Athena—en todo el gimnasio se escuchó la voz de Sísifo, que no dejaba de sonreír al escuchar la voz de uno de su buen amigo al otro lado la línea—. ¿La señorita Athena? Ella no quiso que la acompañara a ver a ese tal Patch pero asumió que los dos tienen muchas cosas que hablar. Lo que me extraña es que Aioros no haya querido intervenir a lo mejor está tratando de recuperarse de todas las heridas que se hizo durante su enfrentamiento con ese caído... ¿Quién iba a decir que sin la mitad de sus poderes angelicales él podría ser un letal enemigo? Según me contó Kiki parecía como si estuviera viendo al mismo dios de la guerra. Ares reencarnado.

El parpadeó un par de ocasiones ante la pregunta capciosa que le hizo el santo de Tauro, el simplemente se encogió de hombros le respondió con indiferencia.

—Pues no sabría decirte lo único que sé es que ese tal Patch es bien peligroso pero dudo que él pueda ser el nuevo contenedor o cuerpo del dios de la guerra, porque primero él es un ángel caído nació siendo así claro que con las alas... —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Dabria? Pues no tengo la más remota idea si ella fue a verlo después, pero cuando fui a la mansión a ver a nuestra diosa no se hallaba en ningún lado esta Xiaoling me explicó que ella decidió tomarse la tarde libre para resolver asuntos personales de ella, que no tenían nada que ver con su trabajo. Tu como sabrás no le creo mucho a Dabria, sé que planea algo.

El arqueo una ceja ante el comentario escéptico que le dijeron al otro lado la línea, se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que su expresión adoptara una inflexión melancólica con respecto a un tema que él conocía muy bien.

A veces le gustaba evadir el tema para no hablar de sus sentimientos con relación a cierto tema que lo ha estado molestando 267 años atrás. Qué hoy en día seguía siendo tan desgarrador como sus últimos momentos de vida en las puertas del Lost Canvas.

—Uf el mes pasado fue su cumpleaños. El ocho de marzo si ella viviera estaría cumpliendo 281 años de edad pero seguiría viéndose como una niña de catorce años eternamente—menciono Sísifo con una sonrisa triste—. Sé que el amor entre humanos y dioses es imposible. Ojala hubiera sido yo que él habría estado en su lugar para evitarle todas esas penas, o tal vez retroceder en el tiempo para jamás haberla encontrado en ese pequeño pueblo de Italia cuando tan solo era una niña pequeña que lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de su hermano y su amigo, si reconozco que fue por mi deber de santo que debía cumplir órdenes. Por eso me juré que cuidaría de mi sobrina Saori qué nunca le arrebataría la infancia que ella tanto necesita como lo hice con Sasha. No voy a permitir que nada le pase. Yo siempre la voy a cuidar... ¿Qué me consiga una novia? Alde sabes que eso será difícil...ni que las novias cayeran del cielo siendo ángeles. Ught ya vienes con el tema de secuestrar ángeles mujeres del cielo...por dios... ¿Cómo se te ocurren semejantes barbaridades? Jamás le haría daño a un ángel primero muerto antes de hacerlo. ¿Quién sabe si todas son igual de perturbadas como Dabria?

Pudo escuchar la carcajada estruendosa del grandulón con respecto al tema. Es cierto él debía seguir adelante superar ese amor por una diosa. Es que no le ayudaba para nada seguir enamorándose cada día de la difunta Sasha necesitaba seguir adelante.

Pero su posición de santo era muy difícil puesto su vida solamente giraba alrededor de su diosa. De que serviría, decía ahora pero tampoco se podía cerrar al amor necesitaba darse una oportunidad de ser feliz puesto Saori le diría debes seguir adelante papá Sísifo no te dejes vencer por el pasado.

A las finales lo que terminó diciendo—. No te preocupes podemos dejar para después esa salida entre hombres acuérdate que los aniversarios de bodas, siempre son fechas importantes que a las mujeres les encanta recordar. Si no vas herirás los sentimientos de Shaina no sería agradable tener a esa mujer no con buenas intenciones sobre nosotros dos.

920 Glenwood Ave SE Suite 102/103, Atlanta, GA 30316, EE. UU.

—Creo que fui especifico cuando te dije que me esperaras en el salón Z... —menciono Patch mientras salía del gimnasio luciendo todavía su ropa de entrenamiento, estaba molesto. Maldita sea es que ella no le hacía caso o ¿Qué? Como que hoy se paró con ganas de fastidiarlo—. No eres tan dócil como en otras ocasiones has demostrado ser. Te dije que me esperaras en el salón Z. Allí se puede hablar.

—Yo no tengo porque seguir sus órdenes me entendió señor Patch. Así que le pediré amablemente que baje ese tonito de voz conmigo que no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme de esa forma ¿Me entendió?—rebatió Saori con firmeza—. Por lo que le voy a agradecer que se deje de comportar como un arrogante. Lo que tenga que decirle se lo puedo decir en cualquier lado no hay necesidad de ir a un lugar escandaloso le prometo que seré breve. No le voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

Él se recargo sobre un poste de luz mientras estudiaba la actitud tan firme de ella. Realmente admiraba la valentía que poseía Saori al encararlo cada vez que conversaban los dos sobre cualquier cosa que surgiera en este caso estaba seguro de que el tema central de esta plática sería la confrontación que sostuvo con Aioros el hermano mayor de ella. Qué casi sale a la luz de querer confabular un plan para ofrecerla en sacrificio para tener su cuerpo humano.

No podía creer que él no pudiera manejarse fácilmente con Saori. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con toda clase de temperamentos femeninos de saber cómo usar el encanto para derretir hasta la fémina con carácter difícil. En menos de dos horas ya las tenía dominadas e hechizadas hacer todo lo que él decía. Pero por alguna razón con Saori parecía un novato, un ciego que necesitaba de un bastón para poder guiarse. Si bien escondía que no le era diferente a él todavía no confiaba del todo en él siempre sabía cómo leerlo a él.

Como si fuera un libro abierto, a diferencia de otras personas Saori sabía lo que las personas escondían en su interior. A veces odiaba esa habilidad de ella de leerlo, con fácilmente, era frustrante por no decir que si ella lo hubiera conocido en algún momento de su pasado quizás no hubiera sido tan tolerante e paciente con sus cuestionármelos contra su forma de vivir. Su empatía era bastante desarrollada para una chica de 15 años de edad.

Después de dos incómodos segundos en que se miraron fijamente. A pesar de que la diosa se sentía asustada con respecto a la mirada que le dedica el pelinegro. Era aguda, intimidarte e inquisidora. Sin embargo eso no perturbo su rostro apacible pero para evitar que él se enojara. Curvo su boca en una sonrisa tierna una que siempre lograba sacarla de cualquier discusión que sostenía en el pasado con Milo con referencia a un problema que haya surgido entre los dos esperaba que funcionara con él.

—Por la razón que vine es en siguiente—y Saori comenzó a estudiar a Patch de pies a cabeza. Lo que hizo que el moreno alzara una ceja ante su atrevimiento. Fue entonces ella vio en la parte cerca de la costilla que no se veía en un buen estado a pesar de que la sangre angelical estaba tardando de curarlo—. ¿Esa herida realmente necesita atención? No puedo creer que mi hermano y usted se agarró a golpes, sin usar sus poderes con dos simples espadas hechas para acabar con la vida de un inmortal. Lo que me hace preguntarme... ¿Dónde las obtuvo? Si existe una enorme prohibición para los santos usar armas para defenderse.

—Despreocúpate esa herida se curara cuando menos lo esperas como te dije una vez. Bueno debo decir que hace tiempo no tenía una buena pelea la verdad que jamás encontré oponente tan digno. Admito que si aún conversara todos mis poderes arcángel intactos como los tenía en el cielo no limitados en un 10% la pelea se pudo haber tornado mucho más sangrienta—le alzó ambas cejas. Y Saori entrecerró los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

—Sabe una cosa tendré que aprender a ser sarcástica para entenderlo mejor. Y poder devolverle para atrás respuesta ingeniosas—se molestó ella, y pero aun así se acercó a Patch. —Esa herida se ve mal lo puedo ver los golpes cósmicos son bien peligroso con la suficiente fuerza pueden destruir huesos. No se atreva a decirme nada porque viene conmigo pretendo curarle esa herida.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —por primera vez lo tomo fuera de su guardia.

—Le curare su herida venga por favor no ponga más resistencia conozco un lugar para hacerlo—argumentó ella mirándola con una expresión de preocupación al ver su herida. Pero estaba decidida a ayudarlo.

...

— _¿Qué es este lugar ángel?_ —pregunto el mirando el lugar con ojo analítico. Y Saori saco de su bolso un juego de llaves le dijo a Patch con voz calmada—. Era la antigua casa de mi nana Hécate hace cuatro años atrás antes de subir al cielo, de nuevo. A volver a cumplir su labor de abrir la puerta del Olimpo a sus visitantes. Si lo es sorprendente.

— _Sé que está pensando. Ángel ¿Cuantas nanas necesitas para que te cuidaran? Si de ser así no me sorprendería que te malcriaran tanto o en el peor de los casos te convirtieran en una criatura pensante_ —se burló Saori usando su telepatía—. _¿Se le olvida un pequeño detalle señor Patch? Tengo el poder de curarle las heridas que posee en su cuerpo si bien su sangre de ángel debió haberse encargado ya de curarlo por lo menos el área superficial no significa que ese mismo proceso se aplique cuando recibe golpes cósmicos puesto que estás solo consiguen alargar su larga curación de dos semanas hasta meses, no me gustaría que algo le sucediera por mi culpa no cuando usted se ha esmerado tanto en cuidarme. Yo le debo favores así que deseche su orgullo me permita ayudarle por una vez en toda su vida. No tiene nada que perder. Así que adelante después de usted._

— _¿Ahora sabes lo que pienso?_ —recrimino el con seriedad pero un abstuvo de burla.

—Puede ser, pero pienso que su expresión lo decía todo—se alegró Saori, y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado se hizo a un lado permitiéndole que el pasara.

Patch se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba en dirección a los aposentos de la vieja Hécate, él sabía a la perfección ¿Quién era ella? No era necesario que la diosa le tuviera que dar una lección de mitología para poder comprender un poco mejor las deidades del panteón griego. Simplemente se limitó a entrar a los interiores de la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad de Atlanta. Debía darle crédito a la diosa de la hechicería realmente este lugar esta tan apartado por no decir lejos de la carretera, por lo que Saori tuvo que usar sus poderes de diosa para tele transportarlos a los dos de la entrada de uno del parque nacional hasta acá. Pudo admirar que dentro de la sencilla choza varios objetos relacionado con la hechicera, utensilios, especias de todo un poco.

El lugar se veía que llevaba varios meses sin uso. Lo que hacía pensar que Hécate la diosa de las artes oscuras tuvo que salir de la nada dejando todo su santuario personal de conjuros, posesiones y premoniciones, los secretos oscuros del Olimpo y la tierra. A lo mejor entre algunos de esos tantos libros se podía encontrar los diarios de Calisto, que revelaban muchas cosas comprometedoras de él. Se paró fijamente en el pequeño entande de libros un tanto desgastado por las inclemencias del tiempo. Se detuvo para mirar fijamente uno de un color marrón oscuro con tapa dura se le hacía familiar le recordaba en cierta medida a uno de los diarios de Calisto.

Como si Saori supiera lo que él estaba pensando puesto él se quedó mirando fijamente la pequeña libraría improvisada. De su antigua nana lo que provocó que le dijera con voz melódica.

—Los diarios de mi nana no están aquí por si acaso—le respondió la diosa, y Patch la miro por el rabillo de ojo—Ellos se encuentran en una ubicación segura señor Patch. Por favor tome asiento, esa herida necesita curársele. Así que le pido que se deje ayudar por mí.

Patch no dijo absolutamente nada le asintió lo que sorprendió un poco a Saori. Qué no espero dicha acción por parte del pelinegro es que él no era alguien que siguiera órdenes de alguien ni mucho menos de una mujer, eso le hizo hacer memoria a uno de los pasajes que tuvo la oportunidad de leer en el diario de su nana hace dos semanas atrás.

Una de ellas era...

Captó su atención le hizo recordar una frase.

El siempre caracterizo por su aire enigmático e oscuro con un toque de control total. Con esa apariencia física que era tan impresionante por no decir dominante con un poco de ese magnetismo sexual que no le he conocido a ningún otro hombre no eso no es todo, él posee un aire fuerte, salvajez, letal que acompaña muy bien su fuerte personalidad dura e fuertemente independiente que no le he visto en mis ochenta años como sacerdotisa enoquiana. Un hombre tan único como el, ningún ángel caído que he tenido la oportunidad de documentar posee tales características como las tiene el de sobra por no decir otras virtudes que de seguro harían que cualquier fémina se volviera loca de deseo hasta caer al borde la locura.

No creo que exista ninguna mujer en la faz de la tierra que no se le resista. Qué no consiga diluir sus órdenes e imponer su personalidad. Con solo el abrir su boca para emitir cualquier cosa por más tonta o ridícula que sea la mujer terminaba cediendo. Qué jamás ninguna había conseguido hacer su voluntad enfrente de él porque jamás lo aceptaba alegando que él era el que mandan nena.

Saori se dijo para sí misma. Eso era antes puesto esa autoridad que poseía Patch sobre las mujeres termino en el momento que Saori entro a su vida, puesto la chica siempre lograba eludir cada una de las ordenes que el intentaba darle cada vez que los dos se topaban en distintos sitios. Todos sus encuentros horarios fueron dentro del horario de él no los de ella, eran las escasas ocasiones se podría decir que era de pura casualidad.

Sentía que debería de darle las gracias a su obstinación y soberbia que suelen salir en los momentos más inoportunos. Por primera vez esos tremendos defectos de ella salieron a flote. No le gustaba abusar de su posición de diosa pero a veces, con la tenía que hacerlo no era algo que le agradase mucho. Se sintió satisfecha de que él cumpliera su orden lo vio sentarse en la pequeña butaca que estaba al frente del ventanal.

— ¿Por qué Hécate dejo esta cabaña? —preguntó el con curiosidad mientras observaba él como Saori se sentaba de la manera más delicada y llena de gracia que jamás él había visto en una mujer, eso era lo que más le atraía de Saori. Era tan fina y elegante todos sus movimientos eran tan frágiles como los de una muñeca.

—Política del panteón—se encogió de hombros ella—. Por favor, puede quitarse la camiseta para poder ver bien la herida que tiene—aunque eso último lo dijo con vergüenza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Eso provocó que Patch disfrutara de sus mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña. Como su adorable titubeo al verlo quitarse su camiseta deportiva para mostrarle la horrible herida que le hizo Aioros con una daga especial de la cual el no poseía conocimiento alguno sobre dicho objeto pero debía reconocer que necesitaba darle su crédito porque casi lo mata.

No se percató del pequeño sobresalto de Saori, no ella se volvió a él se quedó helada y sin aliento alguno. Por más esfuerzos que hiciera para disimular su expresión no lo conseguía era delgado, su cuerpo era lo más sexy que había visto en toda su vida, lo mejor de todo poseía ese factor de feroz e duro y eso que siendo una diosa había tenido la oportunidad de ver suculentos bocados que le servían a ella, poseían ese factor peligroso que podría hacer jadear a cualquier mujer con solo posar sus ojos sobre él. Sin embargo Patch poseía un magnetismo completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada habitualmente, él era bastante intimida mente incluso un poco más que Aldebarán.

Era tal como ella se lo imaginaba por debajo de la camisa era alto y delgado.

Su contextura era atlética como la de cualquier guerrero. Su complexión era similar a la de su hermano Aioros pero él pesaba un poco menos ella asumía que tal vez su peso o silaba entre los 75 a los 81 kilogramos pero prefería inclinarse por la segunda opción puesto su masa muscular era casi igual a la del sobrino de Manigoldo. Tres libras menos que su novio Milo, que pesaba 84. Un poco menos que Sísifo que pesaba lo mismo que su hermano Aioros. Unos 85. Aunque eso jamás le quitaría el mérito de sus tremendas habilidades de batalla.

Sus abdominales eran sumamente duros como una piedra igual a los de sus santos. Este era un cuerpo que se obtenía con mucho entrenamiento lo que le llevo preguntarse, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamientos fue sometido Patch en el cielo, para obtener dicho físico? Por lo que se debatía así misma si le preguntaba o no, mientras se encargaba de coser la herida con mucho cuidado.

Si bien él carecía del sentido del tacto para poder sentir dolor, eso no quería decir que no fuera delicada con él. Por lo que prosiguió a comenzar a colocar el hilo en la aguja.

En la miraba en silencio.

Sintió un extraño removimiento estomago al ver a la chica en como coloco grácilmente sus dedos sobre su piel con esmero se dedicaba coser su herida que aún no se hallaba del todo abierta igual su cicatrización se estaba tardando más de lo necesario.

Si bien el no sentía pero eso no le impedía emocionarse a un nivel más emocional ante el contacto de la diosa. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a los antiguos héroes griegos el si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de nacer en la antigua Grecia.

Si nunca hubiera sido un arcángel antes ahora convertido en un oscuro ángel caído, le encantaría ser un humano para poder enlistarse en el ejército de la diosa Atenea para proteger a una entidad tan preciosa, como lo era su reencarnación. Otros cinco minutos de silencio hasta que la castaña fue la que rompió el silencio para hacerle una pregunta que le sorprendió en gran medida.

— ¿Por qué usted... digo Patch...se fijó en mí? —preguntó y Patch inmediatamente desvió la mirada en su dirección. Saori entonces se dio cuenta de esto, y comenzó a esconderse detrás del bíceps derecho mientras seguía cociendo, fingiendo indiferencia—. Es solo que... quiero decir... yo no soy lo que busca físicamente en una mujer. No soy pelirroja, ni alta y ardiente soy todo lo contrario tengo el pelo castaño, no soy tan alta y mi belleza es más frágil acéptelo...

Esa pregunta le desagrado a él. ¿Qué no era de su tipo? Si bien en parte ella tenía razón en algo no lo iba a negar en lo absoluto la mujer con una tonalidad de cabello rojizo eran su preferidas, pero él tuvo la oportunidad de conquistar diversas mujeres y que muchas ellas pasaron sobre su cama. Por no decir que con la mujer que el más duro fue posiblemente con Jolie.

Ella poseía el pelo una tonalidad similar a la de Saori, el con su mano izquierda rodeo su barbilla, su toque era insoportable mente tierno que sorprendió a Saori.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante el gesto del caído, las mejillas se colocaron de un gentil rosa. Ella parpadeó del sobresalto él le dijo.

— ¿Quién te dijo que solo me fijo en pelirrojas? ¿De verdad crees eso? —su voz era suave y tierna, primera vez que él le hablaba de esa forma—. Ángel tú eres una mujer hermosa no corrige exquisitamente bella, a pesar de ser tan joven tanto así que con tu sola sonrisa haría que millones de ejércitos quisiera morir por ti. Tu preciosidad no es digna de ningún mortal. Eso incluye cualquier ser inmortal... eres como un espejismo uno del cual nunca termine de admirar. Si es cierto que he visto con pelirroja que eran tan ardientes como el infierno lo reconozco, pero eran del motón en comparación contigo que las superas con tu sensualidad e inocencia tú haces que me vuelvas más loco de lo normal. Eres lo que cualquier hombre desea en una mujer eso me incluye así que jamás vuelvas a dudar de esta hermosura que te concedió la diosa Afrodita al nacer... —esas palabras emitidas dejaron a Saori sin habla y sonrojada el murmuró algo solo para el—. Maldita sea eres tan hermosa, ángel, pero así tan delicada estás prohibida para todos los hombres e incluso para mí. Sin embargo eso no impide ir detrás de ti—se enfureció le soltó la barbilla con un poco de brusquedad impactando a la joven que a lo mejor esperaba que el la besara de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? —comenzó Saori, pero Patch desvió la mirada—. Yo pues... mire... no me interprete mal lo que quise decir, sé que soy hermosa no por nada... Afrodita uno de mis caballeros me toma cómo su musa para crear arte en el mundo de la moda. Sino por el hecho que no soy compatible a usted...

Patch no digo nada.

— ¿Es necesario que seamos compatible para eso? Pues déjame decirte que piensas muy erróneamente. Yo aun no entiendo ¿Por qué te denigran a vivir en una tarea que te obligan a sacrificar la oportunidad de elegir? —su voz era tan oscura, que obligó a Saori a parpadear un par de veces, pero en su lugar desvió la mirada.

Él sabía que ella se negaría a responder esa pregunta.

—Prefiero no responder esa pregunta, creo que me he ganado ese derecho. —argumento ella con seriedad, dándole a entender que lo mejor no era seguir por ese camino. Sin embargo en algo si eran parecidos ellos dos es que no seguían las órdenes de los demás, eran en cierto modo arrogantes.

—Creo saber la respuesta, porque estás sujeta a un deber desde la era del mito... —encaró Patch a Saori, que de inmediato dejo de coser para encararlo se sorprendió que fuera bastante perspectivo. Por lo que aceptó hablar con él un poco de su mundo.

"No pierdes nada con intentarlo Saori" —se dijo—Puedes abrir tu corazón hacía el, después de todo ninguno de los dos esta tan tenso como aquel día en el parque de diversiones donde estuvieron a punto de besarse...por lo que explícale como funciona tu mundo."

—Jum, usted gana pero eso se lo explicaré algún día hoy no quiero hacerlo pero lo que tiene que saber es que este deber al cuál estoy sujeta reencarnación no es de un siglo para acá esto ha sido por millones de eras no es algo que empezó siendo un simple capricho de los dioses—hizo una pausa—En el panteón griego hay diosas vírgenes que deben permanecer así para evitar el ciclo de la tiranía sino no sabes las consecuencias que esto puede desencadenar las cuales serían irreparables, y cómo sabrá yo soy una de ellas digamos que la más frágil entre todas que juró guardar su castidad eternamente, por lo tanto si yo llegase a enamorarme de alguno de mis santos decida romper el ciclo de Athena al entregarme a él estaría contaminada por la predilección ya no sería ni pura e digna para comandar esta tierra. Habría perdido los objetivos. Sería severamente castigada por mi afrenta. Pero como mi amor por los humanos es enorme siempre pondré a la tierra por delante de mí misma de todo espero que comprenda con esta explicación señor Patch. Qué no le puedo devolver los sentimientos que intenta ocultarme no crea que no lo sé, puedo leerlo...ojala pudiera hacerlo pero no puedo...espero que algún día me comprenda por completo.

Patch no le agrado en lo absoluto tener que escuchar su explicación. Era horrible tener que ser ella, vivir sin poder entrégate a nadie para preservarte pura por siempre. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

—Sé lo de las diosas vírgenes ángel. A veces se te olvida que yo también fui alguien importante en su momento pero eso fue antes de caer del cielo. Como te dije una vez mientras más alto estás peor es la caída—y una vez más volvió a mencionar ese refrán con petulancia en su tono de voz.

Saori parpadeó un par de ocasiones. No quiso prestarle atención al tono petulante que él describía su estadía en el cielo.

—Cuando usted habla así a veces me das miedo—dijo Athena, gentilmente—. Lo que me hace pensar que mejor no le pregunto, ¿Cómo su era relación con tu padre? Ósea con el gran maestro.

Tal como ella lo sospechaba su comentario no fue del agrado del ángel. Qué se giró para mirarla sobre el rabillo de su ojo con una mirada bastante oscura que hizo que la diosa contendiera el aliento se obligara a retroceder dos pasos de él como si supiera que él intentara hacerle algo de nuevo en el cuál ella tendría, que utilizar poderes divinos para mantenerlo bajo control para evitar que la lastimase. De nuevo, como intento en el parque de diversiones. Patch fijo sus ojos en ella. Estaban más negros de lo que jamás ella había visto, quizás si había tocado una fibra sensible que ahora lamentaba haber tocado. Por lo tanto trato buscar la forma de suavizar el ambiente porque ya estaba sintiendo que el pelinegro se le acercaba para decirle algo, pero la fortuna de la diosa la puerta de la cabaña se abrió sobresaltando a la diosa, y poner los sentidos del caído en alerta.

De cualquier posible amenaza pero en su lugar solo vio un pequeño niño entrar.

Aquel niño según sus cálculos podría estar alrededor de los 10 a 13 años aunque era muy confuso porque su cuerpo se veía bastante desarrollado para su edad. Su complexión era delgada pero igualmente atlética debido al entrenamiento que recibió durante toda su vida. Su cabello era oscuro como el suyo, y su rostro no carecía de ningún rastro que llamara poderosamente. Sin embargo la segunda persona si captó su atención una bella doncella de piel blanca, con su pelo moreno sujetado con una diadema griega, y un peplo rojo con adornos ceremoniales que la diferenciaban del resto de las doncellas que servían a Ángel. Debió suponer que ella era su sacerdotisa que interpretaba la palabra de la diosa en la tierra en los templos griegos que Atenas que aún le rendían culto a la diosa Athena.

El niño le gritó a dicha sacerdotisa de ojos grises lo siguiente.

—Se lo dije sacerdotisa Anticola que la señorita Athena estaría con ese caído aquí—Restu apunto con su dedo en dirección a Patch, que de inmediato sus ojos se tornaron a un más oscuros de lo que ya estaban—Si no me doy cuenta que esta mañana la señorita Saori no estaba en su recamara en su mansión sino que tuvo la libertad de visitar a ese demonio salido totalmente del Tártaros. Es que nunca nadie escucha lo que tengo que decir es frustrante ¿Sabe?

Patch puso mala cara ante el comentario del pequeño.

Por su lado Saori entrecerró los ojos le dijo en tono bastante altivo—. Restu deja de decir tonterías nada me ha pasado por el amor de dios, a veces te encanta exagerar las cosas. Por eso es que los adultos prefieren no prestarte atención.

El niño intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la sacerdotisa le dedico una mirada negra dándole a entender que ni siquiera se inmutara en abrir la boca porque si se atrevía aunque sea para decir cualquier tontería que se le viniera a la cabeza ella se encargaría de castigarlo severamente.

—Usted tiene un acompañante con una boca bastante afilada para su cantidad de años—aclaro el con sus ojos oscuros que lucían analíticos, aunque eso era una forma bastante gentil de decir. Qué le estaba tirando miradas penetrantes al chico de cabello oscuro.

—Reconozco que es algo impertinente a veces.

Oh sí que lo era. Se burló el caído con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —calmo las aguas Saori.

—El maestro me pidió que la viniera a buscar en vista que no presento en el lugar pactado.

—Lo sé, no había necesidad de venir pero aun así gracias por favor les pediré amablemente que me esperen afuera los dos que tengo algo pendiente que decirle al señor Patch—exclamo la diosa en silencio, mientras los dos se retirarían dejaban completamente solos.

La castaña puso mala cara una vez que estuvieron solos.

—No tenía que ser tan irónico.

—Así se le trata a la gente que le encanta hacer preguntas impertinentes.

Parpadeó un par de ocasiones por esas palabras tan rudas de él, pero sabían que no iban dirigidas a ella sino al pequeño santo de Lince, quien al aparecer había logrado fastidiar un poco al caído con su impertinencia infantil, sin embargo no lo culpaba del todo a ella también le había fastidiado un poco con sus comentarios tan metidos.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías saber? —y su tono impacto un poco a Saori, puesto el jamás usaba ese tono tan tímido...con ella, es que le era imposible imaginarse a Patch de esa forma. Retraído sí, pero tímido. Jamás. Lo vio incorporarse mientras se colocaba su camiseta térmica que usaba para ir al gimnasio—...si me trajiste aquí es por algo, así que será mejor que seas breve. Saori no tengo todo el día para jugar con tus tonterías. Tengo cosas que hacer no tengo todo el día para estar aguantando tus niñerías ángel.

Eso la ofendió pero en su lugar le dijo con tono sereno.

—Ya deje de ofenderme si... —y de pronto no comprendió por qué sus ojos se humedecieron por sus filosas palabras, pero aun así le dolieron. Hasta el fondo de su alma simplemente con voz quebraba le pregunto—...lo que vine a preguntarle es ¿Cómo fue capaz de asesinar a la novia que Chauncey tenía en 1769? ¿Realmente es capaz de casi atravesarle el pecho a mi hermano? Casi lo mata...el a usted lo dejo mal herido, no se vaya yo aún tengo que terminarle de cosérsela rozadura.

—Muchas gracias pero puedo curarme solo—replico el ignorando lágrimas de la castaña.

Le negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no lo dejaría ir.

— ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Qué vas hacerme? —la encaró desvió su mirada en dirección a la de Saori. — ¿Vas a encadenarme en el infierno Saori? Si es así estoy deseoso de conocer el lado brutal y poderoso de la diosa Atenea que tantos les temieron en la antigüedad. —la sombra de una sonrisa pirata merodeó por su boca, eso entristeció más a Saori y la diosa simplemente le negó con la cabeza.

—No lo voy a hacer, porque creo que puedo salvarte de esa oscuridad que te está amargando la existencia... no solo por ti Patch sino por alguien más que desde allá arriba me ha implorado que te haga reflexionar...no es necesario que diga su nombre porque lo conoces perfectamente bien—Saori comenzó acercándose a él, incluso su mano brillo en un tono dorado. Lo colocó sobre su pecho del pelinegro le hizo tener una visión.

Una luz dorada lo cegó por completo haciéndole ver un recuerdo que haces mucho tiempo, olvidó. Un recuerdo que el enterró en lo más profundo de su ser.

Las teles transportaron hace más de seiscientos años atrás. Ese recuerdo era algo que él no deseaba revivir este era cuando él todavía era un Querubín con apenas unos 100 años gobernando el cielo, ese día que la diosa Atenea le estaba reviviendo en que su padre vino personalmente a ver a sus hijos, para saber ¿Cómo estaban ellos? Especialmente Hefziba quien era una de sus consentidas.

El aún podía escuchar su voz murmurándole.

—Jev... —saludo un hombre de cabello oscuro, rasgos cincelados pero con un toque de sabiduría, ojos de un azul pálido con un borde en el iris de un color gris de una complexión física similar a la de Uriel. Vestía un chitón verde olivo—Padre pero que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí hace tiempo que no venía a vernos... —comenzó el pelinegro con una voz solemne mientras escondía sus grandes alas negras dentro de su cuerpo, se hincaba mostrando respeto. No solo el también Hefziba a su lado se incoó tirando de su peplo blanco con adornos judíos de color rosa vieja.

El anciano le sonrió con calidez le tendió la mano.

—Por favor levántense los dos saben que me desagrada tanta formalidad.

La morena respondió.

—Protocolo padre usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Lo sé pero mi visita no es por motivos de trabajo, sino meramente sociales—aclaró el hombre cruzándose de brazos mientras admiraba a los dos ángeles incorporarse del suelo.

— ¿Social? —frunció el ceño Jev sin dejar su semblante impasible.

El creador de todo soltó una risa y asintió. Agito su mano izquierda e hizo aparecer un cuaderno enmarcado que antes era un antiguo pergamino con cuero de vaca, que él solía utilizar para realizar bocetos de dibujos. Le tendió un a Jev que el susodicho lo tomó con cierto recelo, y se dio cuenta que eran dos cuadernos bien enmarcados asumía que el otro era para Hefziba.

Se lo entregó a la bella doncella de los ojos oro.

— ¡Gracias papás! —gritó ella alegre extendió sus alas blancas, se fue volando para admirar su cuaderno de dibujos que ella tanto le pedía.

— ¿Qué es papás?

—Ábrelo y verás.

Obedeció la orden de su padre, y abrió la carpeta. Se quedó pasmado. Por no decir sumamente impactado. Dentro de cuadernillo de cuero se hallaban unos bocetos del cuando fue a visitarlo hace poco en su templo por una visita de negocios. Su acostumbrada tarde de té y jugar ajedrez en su panteón privado mientras los dos se sentaban a contemplar el atardecer desde arriba. Y lo dibujo la observando el lienzo rojizo desde un ángulo que se pudiera ver su mejor pose donde acentuaba todo el lado derecho...Qué decir de su sonrisa...Era la típica mueca de pirata estibo de humor sarcástico que él solía colocar cuando hacía un comentario ingenioso.

Él sentía que el dibujo transmitía muchas cosas desde melancolía, pasión, un magnetismo sexual que siempre lo había caracterizado y un toque de misterio que tanto llamaba la atención de toda la población femenina angelical. No por nada se conquistó a una de los ángeles de la muerte más hermosos dentro de su rama. A Dabria, una bella rubia que tenía cierto aire a la antigua princesa de Esparta. Helena que fue considerada la mujer más bella en su época la verdad se sentía satisfecho de tener a una mujer con una belleza exuberancia como la de ella.

Con un trazo fino pero a la vez firme que de seguro no debieron haberle costado nada garabatear a su padre que siempre tuvo esa habilidad con respecto al dibujo. Habilidad que solo hasta ahora Hezfiba había heredado. Ni siquiera Etiam que era gran aficionado al arte, lo que le hizo pensar a Patch que quizás Hef tenía un mejor entendimiento con referencia al arte a diferencia del resto.

El alzó la vista se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me alegro muchísimo que te gustaran los hice pensando que te iban a gustar Jev... —lloro Jehová feliz a su hijo le dijo—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que te quiero, Jev. De lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Cuando te creé pensé que dejaría el cielo en buena manos la verdad no me equivoque eres uno de los arcángeles con un poder superior a los demás, me atrevería a decir que estás al mismo nivel que Gabriel y Miguel que son mis dos primeros hijos. Sé que tienes varios de cientos de años, y sin embargo, cada vez que te miro veo a ese pequeño muchacho de pelo rizado, rostro perfecto con largas pestañas sensuales y ojos negros que me derretían el corazón. A veces echo de menos cuando venías a mi templo a contarme como evolucionaban tus poderes. Solo espero que esa pequeña gota de maldad que aun habita en tu corazón jamás crezca para convertir en un demonio.

Él le sonrió con ternura algo raro en él. Eso que solo tres personas tenían el privilegio de ver el lado suave del eso eran padre, Dabria y Hefziba. La última la veía como una buena amiga casi como una hermana.

—Papás sabes que es difícil que me corrompa. Así que no te preocupes por algo que jamás a suceder. A parte muchas gracias por el obsequio como la cadena de arcángel que me diste hace un par de años atrás son regalos que significan mucho para mí siempre los tendré conmigo.

Y el creador asintió mientras lloraba le permitía a su hijo abrazarle. Él se lo devolvió sobándole la espalda con cariño.

La visión se terminó.

Saori iba a retirar su mano del pecho del pelinegro pero este se la iba a tomar, sin embargo ella fue mucho más lista que él le mando una descarga donde le advertía que no era buena idea. Princesa le dedicó una mirada impasible algo vacía mientras el universo se veía reflejado en sus orbes verdes que no dejaban de mirarle con gentileza esperando alguna reacción por parte de los orbes negros. Le dijeran algo en su lugar él se quedó viéndola con una furia fría que le erizo los vellos del cuello por lo que acudía a colocar la otra mano sobre su pecho para tratar de enseñarle algo pero en su lugar él le respondió.

Normalmente se le veía relajado, tranquilo e impasible pero al parecer enseñarle ese recuerdo fue como si hubiera enfrentado a un animal salvajez.

— ¿Cuando has visto a Jehová? —gruño en una voz que no podía estar más enfurecida—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Por qué precisamente te busca a ti?

—Patch me estás haciendo daño... —se quejó Athena tratando de zafarse de su agarre, la soltó un poco avergonzado de su actitud pero sin quitarle la furia de su rostro. Ella suspiró le explicó—. Aunque no lo creas él no se ha olvidado de ti, está buscando la forma de regresarte al lado de luz. ¿El por qué me busca? La respuesta la tienes tú mismo, sin embargo en tu estado de ánimo no eres capaz de recordarlo te lo diré...él tuvo una idea cuando te vio visitar un museo en Inglaterra con Rixon e Aioria te quedaste admirando una estatua en honor a mi divinidad. La admirabas con tanta fascinación incluso la tocaste como si ella cobraría vida para devolverte la caricia...que él pensó que si me pedía ayuda las cosas mejorarían. Si no me equivocó eso fue a finales de 1899.

Un destello de sorpresa crispo en su mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo te vi ese día en mi forma cósmica. Después poseí el cuerpo de una joven hablaste esa noche en una cantina... —dijo Athena con una voz temblorosa.

—Ósea que aquella doncella de cabello rubio y ojos verdes eras tú—dijo secamente.

—Si era yo, tenía curiosidad de usted, ¿Eso es malo? —se encogió de hombros Saori.

El silencio adorno la habitación. El soltó ambas manos no había esperado que Patch se molestara tanto osadía tanto.

— ¿Todos los dioses de tu panteón pueden hacer eso? —pregunto el directamente queriendo saber.

Ella asintió dándole a entender que todos podían hacer eso.

—Voy a responder a la pregunta que no me ha hecho todavía—menciono Atenea, la diosa observando al ex arcángel—. La respuesta es sencilla los dioses somos capaces de poseer un cuerpo pero lo hacen cuando tienen una necesidad. Pero para mí eso es lo más repulsivo que puede existir. Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, me permites un segundo... ¿Por favor? —y Patch no comprendió lo que quería hacer ella, y vio que la chica le colocó una mano en el lado izquierdo donde se hallaba la herida.

De pronto una luz dorada brillo en su mano. Aunque él lo había negado, cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la titanide Hebe, ella había percibido que esa herida no logro curarse del todo bien por lo que se tomó la molestia de coserla primero para que cicatrizara bien. Al principio podía palpar la confusión del caído con respecto a las atenciones que ella estaba dando a pesar de lo que ocurrió en el parque, ese casi beso que se iban a dar en la cocina de la casa de Aioria. Nunca olvidaría eso, solo consiguió confundirla aún más tanto a ella. A él también le removió todo en su interior. Ahora se trataba de contener con ella, regresando personalidad tan desdeñosa de siempre y esa actitud misteriosa e oscura. Pero sabía que él se lo agradeció con su silencio. Como diosa que era, tenía el poder de curar, ella quiso hacer esto por él. Era su modo de devolver cada favor.

Tras terminar ella quitó la mano alejo dos pasos para mirarlo fijamente.

—Listo ya no tendrá problemas con esa herida —agregó Saori, mientras veía a Patch palparse el área algo perturbado por esa energía dorado —. Me tengo que ir la cabaña en donde estamos se encuentra muy cerca del Six si es que dirigías allí, quizás en otro momento tenga la capacidad de contarle algunas cosas sobre mi deber divino. No quiero que piense que el ser diosa es esclavizarte al contrario yo diría que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar aunque a veces creer que es un deber tedioso. O tal vez, ¿Prefiere que hablemos de lo que se siente estar al lado de usted? Lo único que le puedo decir es que me siento algo incomoda el recordar ese día.

El esbozó una sonrisa de zorro.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mi Palas Atenea?

Saori se sorprendió el que caído mencionara uno de sus nombres en la antigua.

Palas significaba virgen en griego.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser odioso? —se molestó Saori al escuchar esa pregunta de él, por su lado el comenzó a caminar en su dirección. La diosa parpadeó un par de ocasiones con hostilidad ante sus palabras—. No le tengo miedo. Al contrario ciento en esto momento es coraje así que no le conviene hacerme enojar más, mejor le cambio el tema quisiera preguntarle si este fin de semana está ocupado. Quiero enseñarle algo.

—No. Para nada ¿Por qué quieres saber Ángel? —se recargo sobre el respaldar de la mesa.

Ella sonrió con astucia—Tendrá que esperar al fin de semana tranquilo, no lo enviaré al infierno. Le juró que después de esto entenderás un poco mejor mi misión en la tierra. Es algo que me llena de mucha felicidad así que le dejo eso de tarea para que adivine. Me despido nos vemos por ahí señor Cipriano.

Le dedicó una genuflexión que rayaba entre astuto e ingenioso. Algo que le encantó a Patch que se la regreso con una sonrisa malcriada dándole a entender. Así ¿Qué quieres jugar? Pues adelante vamos a jugar tu juego Ángel.

Como le encantaba esa personalidad enigmática que tenía ella.

Se fue dejando a Patch solo pensativo con respecto a las palabras de ella. Pero de pronto el sintió una corriente de poder que lo hizo alertar la presencia de alguien, que hace mucho tiempo no solía ver por lo que de inmediato se giró sobre sus talones para enfocar sus orbes negros en unos como el oro mismo. Y el moreno se le quedo viendo con una expresión muy dura a la recién llegada que le dedicó una mirada similar a las que le dedicaba Saori cuando trataba de destruir según ella. La coraza que el llevaba cuando en realidad es que él es así. Con una voz dura le pregunta a la chica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hef? —preguntó el mirándole fijamente.

Con una mirada muy penetrante que conseguía hacer que cualquier ángel sin distinción de sexo se echara a llorar del miedo, por lo que el pelinegro era capaz de hacer.

La chica bajo la mirada con tristeza.

Necesitaría toda la fuerza de voluntad para evitar que Patch le hiciera algo.

—Hola Jev perdón si vengo a verte de esta forma. Me he escapado antes de tiempo de la cita programada con la diosa Atenea, no quería esperar más tiempo para lo que vengo a traerte. Sé que en el fondo también lo extrañabas solo te entrego esto. Acuérdate que soy la única que no desea encadenarte al infierno como todos los demás que te quieren hasta muerto. ¿Lo sabías?

Eso provocó que el caído soltara una carcajada con sin rastro de emoción.

— ¿Eso es nuevo Hef?

—No, pero igual no te conviene hacerte el listillo conmigo.

— ¿Importa acaso מתוק? (Dulce)

—Si... —lo confrontó ella colocándose de frente de el con sus ojos dorados convertidos en pequeñas llamas. Su cabello comenzaba adquirir un tono más claro por la osadía del pelinegro—...mira será mejor que dejes esa actitud cuando te diriges a mí. Por qué no te conviene querido hermanito, se te ha olvidado que en estos instantes de la vida no estás en una posición muy favorable que digamos así que te conviene tratarme con respeto ya que no posees a nadie en el cielo que desee defender tu caso salvo yo, qué soy la única dentro de la cátedra que no desea verte ardiendo en los rincones más remotos del infierno así que comienza a moderar esa lengua tan filosa y sarcástica que posees imbécil. Quiero que sepas que no he venido en son de pelea al contrario vengo a darte algo que como te explique te pertenece logre recuperar de tu antiguo templo que lo han mantenido cerrado durante siglos.

Con ese comentario de que su templo aún existía lo sorprendió un poco.

— ¿No hay demolido mi templo?

Ella asintió con tristeza.

—No, porque papás no lo ha permitido.

—Vaya que gesto tan amable de ese señor conmigo—menciono con un gesto sarcástico.

Uno que fastidió bastante a la chica que se mostró ofendida.

—No sabes lo que dices... —Hefziba podía sentir que su poder chipoteaba por la respuesta del pelinegro que hizo gesto de que realmente, poco le importaba si tenía la razón o no. —Realmente te estás portando como un odioso capullo arrogante que no ha comprendido todavía que nuestro papás jamás deseo hacerte un lado aun sabiendo que había cometido el peor de las bajezas, que es innecesario traer a colación la cantidad de crímenes, estafas, mentiras, juergas, victimas en tus mejores años de mercenarios realizando trabajos para el rey de Francia a nivel político como nivel personal. A pesar de todo eso él te ha perdonado todo pero eso no significa que los demás lo hayan hecho, no tienes idea de lo que te tienen planeado. Hay, en verdad eres bien irritante. ¿Lo sabías? Creo que lo sabes, no me extrañaría que la señorita Athena pierda la paciencia de vez en cuando contigo eso que ella es una diosa bastante paciente.

En la miró por debajo de sus pestañas, y no había nada remotamente cerca del humor en sus ojos. Él se encogió de hombros restándola importancia a las palabras de la morena.

—Bien digamos que soy culpable de la mitad de mis pecados como tú dices Hef, ¿Dónde queda papás en todo esto? —le pregunto el con una voz realmente fría, que le helé la columna a Hefziba. Su mirada era bastante amenazadora lo que hizo a la chica tragar grueso—. Aceptó mi culpa creo que he pagado bastante muchos de esos errores, incluso para que Saori la diosa Atenea que pertenece a un panteón pagano quisiera pedirle a ese señor que alguna vez me dio la espalda cuando más lo necesite en su momento que me perdone todo lo que he cometido en la maravillosa tierra de Gea. En mi vida he suplicado tanto como lo hice aquella vez que necesite de su consuelo cuando recién era un caído que apenas podía enfrentarse solo al mundo... ¿Qué fue lo que yo conseguí? Su rechazo...créeme en un momento de mi inmortalidad lo quise tanto, lo respetaba y lo veneraba como una divinidad porque eso era él. Un dios. Sin embargo eso acabo Hef, otra cosa antes que me vaya metete ese cuaderno de dibujos donde mejor te quepa no lo quiero, ni deseo recuperarlo. Por mí destruyan mi templo eso jamás me importo, como todos los bocetos que hizo papás. Ni sueñes que al entregármelos te diré algo no seré responsable de lo que te suceda si me obligas aceptarlos. De lo contrario te arrancaré las alas haciéndote una caída más si me sigues fastidiando como le está haciendo la puta de mi ex. Te juró Hef que te fulmino con todo y cuadernillo ¿Me has entendido?—le advirtió en tono enajenado lo que hizo que la chica, de los preciosos ojos oro se quedara paralizada en su sitio de lo impactada que estaba.

Intento decir algo pero tanto era su paralísis. Tanto era su miedo que por más que se esforzara su garganta no lograba emitir palabra alguna en el peor de los casos su cerebro no le conectaba el canal de comunicación de la razón con su boca. Le tomo mucho esfuerzo hilar una frase coherente.

—No tenías que ser tan duro en el peor de los casos hasta seco, yo no tengo la culpa de tu odio. ¿Cuándo será el día que tanto tú y papás dejen su orgullo a un lado reconozcan que los dos desean sentarse arreglar sus diferencias? —Se estremeció Hefziba ante semejante demostración de odio—. El orgullo nunca es bueno Jev, lo sabes perfectamente, de acuerdo será como tú digas no volverá a traerte ningún recuerdo del cielo si eso es lo que quieres pero escucha bien mis palabras un día papás, los dioses griegos y los arcángeles un día te van a hacer tragar ese engreimiento tan venenoso que tienes. Qué decir de tu ego, porque cada día más que pasa esa chica con corazón puro y noble te está volviendo loco...reza el día que no te des cuenta muy tarde de lo que sientes no te engañes porque lo vi todo la forma en que le hablabas a pesar de ser tan irritante con ella. Aun así quiere ayudarte, siéntete contento de que la diosa Athena haya querido brindarte esa luz tan conmovedora y suave te haga entrar en razón, me despido porque ya pase demasiado tiempo aquí hasta pronto Patch. Así es como te gusta que te digan.

—Eso va para ti Hef espero que un día no te toque estar en mi posición—alego en un tono vacío, el músculo de su mandíbula estaba tensa. Eso significa que estaba guardando más información una de la cual Hefziba quería saber, más cuando estuvo a punto de detenerlo.

Sintió la voz de Miguel chitar dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡Hefziba ¿Dónde carajos estás? Mueve tus alas ven aquí, antes que yo vaya por ti!

Se sintió entre la espada y la pared ella en verdad quería seguir interrogando a Jev, pero cuando alzó la vista el ya no estaba había desaparecido. De seguro ya se encontraba lejos de aquí por lo que perdió una gran oportunidad de preguntarle si seguiría con el plan de sacrificar a Saori para obtener su tan preciado cuerpo humano que él codiciaba.

Suspiro y tras unos segundos de debatir si seguía a Patch o se iba, decidió por fin extender sus alas se fue volando en dirección a las profundidades del bosque donde de seguro Miguel la estaba esperando con impaciencia. Uso sus poderes para localizar al susodicho, lo halló de inmediato aterrizó enfrente de un hombre con una apariencia similar al actor Ryan Reynolds salvo que su cabello era una tonalidad rubia casi albina, sus ojos eran ambarinos. No fue eso lo que la sobresaltó sino el hecho que la diosa Atenea, el santo de Sagitario y la sacerdotisa de dicha deidad griega. Aterrizó sin ningún dificultad les dijo a todos.

Los miro avergonzada.

—Disculpen la tardanza pero es que me detuve hacer algo—exclamo apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la presencia, del santo de Sagitario.

—No se preocupe creo que ya podemos empezar la reunión—agregó Saori con su mirada impasible mirando a los dos ángeles, mientras su cosmos dorado la envolvía les daba a entender un mensaje que ella quería que los dos comprendieron.

Solo espero que entiendan que no están cumpliendo muy bien su deber no dejare que ambas razas se sigan matando uno a otros mientras los humanos que se hallaban en el medio, siendo los más afectados en todo esto Miguel así que les sugiero que hagan bien su trabajo antes que sea yo la que me encargue de ponerlos a trabajar bajo presión. Era de esperarse que sus fuertes palabras sorprendieran a los dos ángeles que no se esperaron dicha respuesta por parte de la diosa. Quien tomo las nostálgica memorias que derramaban su corazón como millones suplicas de la raza Nefilim pidiendo le ayuda a cualquier divinidad, y levanta la mirada al cielo quien lo miraba cariñosamente hacia el firmamento, donde poco a poco se desteñía de un color casi azulado.

—Es la voluntad de Athena. Las estrellas han trazado ya en el destino de todo incluso el tuyo Patch como el de todos nosotros aquí.

 **Ending: Dead or Dead- Saint Seiya Hades Opening 1990**


End file.
